


Távoli íj húrja pendül

by Anna_Croat



Series: Hercegek éve [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Japan, M/M, Organized Crime, Romance, Slash, Yakuza
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 107,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Croat/pseuds/Anna_Croat
Summary: Higashikumi Takehasha piszkosul gyűlöli Daishi Taigát. Daishi Taiga piszkosul utálja a tényt, hogy homoszexuális. Ők ketten tíz éve nem találkoztak, de semmi sem tarthat örökké... Az újra találkozás "örömét" további nehézségek bonyolítják. Családi problémák, zsarolás, de leginkább egy ex-jakuza klán belharcai. Egyszerre kell küzdeniük ellentmondásos érzelmeikkel és a körülöttük dúló eseményekkel.
Series: Hercegek éve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540498
Kudos: 35





	1. 1.

\- Daishi-shii[1] a forgatókönyvet az íróasztalodra tettem. Olvasd el, ha lehet holnaputánig. Akkor kéne előzetes véleményt mondanod. Szerintem ígéretes. Park Hae Jin és Siwon lenne a másik két főszereplő. Már ha ők is rábólintanak. A kimchit a hűtőben találod. Jó étvágyat hozzá! – a menedzser hangja az előszobából hallatszott. Már a cipőjét húzta. – Távozom. Pihenj jól!

Taiga nem reagált. A nő rengeteget tudott beszélni, és többnyire egyáltalán nem várt választ. Ha mégis, akkor viszont lerázhatatlan volt, mint egy buldog. Most nyilvánvalóan nem erről volt szó.

Hálásan a pillanatnyi pihenőért, Taiga levetette magát a kedvenc fotelébe a földig érő franciaablak előtt. Tulajdonképpen ez az ablak volt az oka, hogy megvette a lakást. Páratlan kilátást nyújtott a városra. Órákig képes volt szemlélni a metropolis nyüzsgését, a fények páratlan játékát. Pihentette és kiürítette az agyát. Most sem történt másképp. Elhelyezkedett, olyan közel az ablakhoz, hogy hosszú lába az alsó ablakkeretet érte. Egy pohár Jamesont készített a keze ügyébe, meg a jelzett forgatókönyvet. Nem vetette szét a lelkesedés, de érdektelennek sem mondta volna magát. Végtére is ez lenne a munkája. Elég gyászos lenne, ha már ez sem érdekelné.

Voltaképpen az utóbbi időben eléggé lemerültek a tartalékai. Kicsit érdektelenné vált, vagy lehet, hogy nagyon is. Szakmailag minden rendben volt, de ami a magánéletét illeti: nos, legyen elég annyi, meglehetősen egyértelműen haladt a tökéletes kilátástalanság és sivárság felé. Betöltötte a huszonhetedik évét, és még soha nem volt tartós kapcsolata. Nem is törekedett rá. Sőt semmilyenre sem törekedett. Ha rajta múlott volna, egyszerűen elfelejti, hogy van farka. De persze semmi sem lehet ilyen egyszerű. Legalább a marka mindig kéznél volt. Meg a pornók, amik kellettek a pillanatnyi megkönnyebbüléshez.

Kicsit sem tudta volna azonban megjósolni, hogy meddig mehet ez így. Gyenge vigaszt jelentett, hogy a szórakoztatóipar tele volt hozzá hasonló kényszerszerzetesekkel. Többnyire hasonló indokokkal utasították el a párkapcsolatokat. Kevés idő, nincs alkalom partnert találni, ha mégis akad valaki, azt fenyegetik a rajongók, az ember imidzsét meg a lehetséges bonyodalmak. Nagyon is sokan voltak, akiknek nem ért meg ennyit az egész. Persze, ami őt illeti, neki más problémája is adódott.

Így aztán felborult a test és lélek egyensúlya. Ha valaki nem kényezteti eléggé a testét, az bizony a lelkén is meglátszik. És ami a lelkén meglátszik, az meglátszik a munkája minőségén is. És a csapda bezárul. A szakmai kudarc még több lelki problémát eredményez, a lelki probléma pedig még több szakmai kudarcot. Nem egy karriert látott már így elvérezni maga körül. Az utóbbi időben egyre többet gondolkodott ezen, és nem állíthatta volna, hogy milliméterrel is közelebb került volna a megoldáshoz. Ami még rosszabb, hogy beszélni sem tudott erről senkivel. Ebben a brancsban nehéz bárkiben is megbízni.

Nagyot sóhajtott, és a Jamesonért nyúlt. Félre ború. A meló jól megy, mindenki egészséges, majd alakul. Itt ez a remek forgatókönyv. Fel kéne hívni Siwont, az ő véleményére adott. Nagyot kortyolt az italból, és felütötte az első oldalon a scriptet.

Még a címet sem tudta befogadni, amikor megszólalt a telefon. A kijelzőre pillantott.

\- Min Jong-ah[2]! – nem tudta, hova tegye ezt a hívást. Nemrég fejezte be a forgatást a lánnyal, és jól összebarátkoztak, de az ilyesfajta egymásra találások soha nem tartottak túl sokáig. Nála nem. Nem kockáztatta, hogy a kelleténél jobban egymásba gabalyodjanak holmi lányokkal. Park Min Jong befutott sztár volt, alvokál egy lánycsapatban, és persze színészetben is utazott. Ez utóbbi még jobban is ment neki, mint az éneklés. Jókat lehetett vele nevetni, de ennél többet nála sem reszkírozott meg. – Miben lehetek a szolgálatodra?

Egy hosszú-hosszú pillanatig nem hallatszott semmi. Aztán…

\- Taiga-shii… - újabb hallgatás, mintha… nem tudna megszólalni?

\- Min Jong-ah! Késő van. Valami baj van?

Halk zaj hallatszott. Esetleg… sírás? Mintha fojtottan zokogna. Taiga fejében megszólalt a vészcsengő.

\- Min Jong! Min Jong! Hallasz? Mi történt veled?! – felállt, érezte, ahogy végigfut a végtagjaiban a feszültség.

\- Taiga-shii… - a reszkető hang alig jutott el a füléig, olyan halk volt. – Segíts! Kérlek…

Semmi több. Taiga ledermedt. Min Jong nem volt hisztis típus, mi a leborult Úristen kellett, hogy történjen, ami így kikészítette?! Az ablakra nézett, a késő novemberi, első hóra váró Szöulra. Valahol ott kint a városban a lány idegei felmondták a szolgálatot. De hol?

\- Segítek, Min Jong-ah, segítek. De el kell mondanod, mi történt!

Hisztérikus hang válaszolt.

\- Nem… nem lehet… Az lehetetlen!

Hogy az a …! Mi a fene van?! Balesetet okozott? Vagy elkapták kokóval?

\- Mit tegyek, Min Jong? Mit tudok segíteni?

\- Taiga-shii – lehelte egy elhaló hang a telefonba. – Gyere el értem! Kérlek, vigyél el innen!

\- Hol vagy, Min Jong? Hova menjek érted?

\- A Bonyeong Hotel melletti parkolóház, ismered? Tudod, hol van?!

\- Nyugodj meg, Min Jong-ah! Persze, hogy tudom. Ott vagy? Oda menjek?

\- A mélygarázs… a mélygarázsban…

Taiga gyorsan zárta a beszélgetést, és már ment is a bakancsáért, meg a dzsekijéért. Persze nem felejtette el a maszkot, ami legalább annyira szolgálta a lesifotósok, mint a hideg elleni védelmet. A fejére baseballsapkát biggyesztett, széles sállal tekerte körbe a nyakát és az állát. Erősen remélte, hogy a pokrócnyi méretű kötött alkalmatosság elég takarást biztosít neki. Akármi is történt a lánnyal, nem tűnt szalonképes esetnek. Senkinek nincs szüksége egy botrányra.

Liftbe vágta magát, onnan pedig leszáguldott az apartmanház privát garázsába. Ide nem jöhettek be riporterek és rajongók, de ebben a városban egyetlen sztár lakóhelye sem maradhatott titokban. Az ő háza előtt is szinte mindig strázsált néhány kitartó fanatikus. Márpedig valahogy ki kellett jutnia. A kocsiját legalább még nem ismerték. A legutóbbi Hyundai-át azért kellett eladnia, mert egy lapban megjelent a képe, azóta a márka hasonló típusú darabjainak tulajdonosai nem érezhették magukat biztonságban. Vett hát egy Nissant. Kis szerencsével ez a hír még nem szivárgott ki. A sötétített üveg pedig jól takar.

Kigördült az utcára. Látszólag senki nem volt a közelben, de ezt igazából soha nem tudhatta. A sasaengek[3] kivételes találékonyságról tettek tanúbizonyságot. Normál körülmények hívta volna a menedzserét, vagy kerített volna egy taxit, vagy mindkettőt egyszerre, de most a csontja velejéig érezte, hogy jobb, ha erről minél kevesebben tudnak.

Bár egy ekkora városban még este 11-kor is hömpölyög a forgalom, viszonylag zavartalanul eljutott a Bonyeong Hotelhez. A szálló fényesen kivilágított adventi puccparádéja mellett gyanúsan és baljóslatúan sötétnek tűnt a szomszédjában szerényen meghúzódó, alig háromemeletes, kopott parkolóház. A kapuban álló automatánál jegyet váltott, és beóvakodott a felemelkedő sorompó alatt. Az elmúlt években belé ivódott óvatosság ismét riadót jelzett. Bár nem a legdrágább modellt vette, a Nissan így sem passzolt a többi itt parkoló szerény jármű közé. Remélte, hogy hamar távozhatnak innen, csökkentve a lebukás veszélyt. Lekanyarodott a mélygarázsba.

Sehol sem látta a lányt. Az olcsó halogénlámpák idegesen vibráló fénye alig volt erősebb félhomálynál. Különösen miután lekapcsolta a fényszórókat. Sóhajtva nyúlt a zseblámpáért a kesztyűtartóba. Mi a zavaros, fészkes fenébe keveredett?! Mit csinál itt tulajdonképpen?!

Legalább tíz percig kevergett a nem túl nagy helyen a hülye zseblámpával, teljesen eredménytelenül. Igaz, ez idő alatt kétszer kellett sötét sarkokba behúzódnia, ki-be álló autók közeledése miatt. Hideg verejték csorgott végig a gerince mentén.

Már majdnem feladta. Tényleg. Arra a gondolt, a lány talán már hazament. Az lett volna a legjobb. De akkor halk, nyöszörgő hangot hallott. És meglátta.

Az egyik széles, födémtartó oszlop árnyékában az odadobott rongycsomót. Mert annak a tűnt. Az amúgy is aprócska teremtés így, embriópózba gömbölyödve, nem tűnt idősebbnek egy kisiskolásnál. A zseblámpa fénye elől karjaiba temette arcát és hosszú, csapzott, fekete haját. Elegáns koktélruhája gyűrött volt és mocskos, néhol véres. Fekete harisnyája alól itt is, ott is kivillant a hullasápadt bőr a méretes szakadások alól. A lyukak a combjánál tűntek a legnagyobbnak. Taiga egy percig csak állt mellette, és nem tett semmit, csak hallgatta az állatias szűkölést. Igyekezett visszanyelni a torkába szökő epét. Igyekezett nem elhányni magát az iszonyattól. Mert nem kellett megkérdeznie semmit, minden világos volt. És még annál is több.

Lassan leguggolt a megtépázott lány mellé. Letette maga mellé a zseblámpát, és óvatosan a kócos haj felé nyúlt. Min Jong riadtan rándult össze, de az oszlop nem engedte menekülni. A gyengéd kéz kisimította az arcából a haját. Az egyik szemgödréből nem láthatott ki, annyira feldagadt, a bal arcát valami éles tárgy, alighanem egy pecsétgyűrű, felhasította, a szája is vérzett. Az édes kis teremtést péppé verték.

\- Min Jong-ah, kedves kicsi lányka, ki tette ezt veled? – suttogta meghasadt szívvel, de nem várt választ. Az üres, sokkos tekintetből látta, hogy a nő nem lesz képes megszólalni. Egészen biztosan nem lesz képes kimondani a tettes nevét. – Kórházba kell menned, drága!

Maga is meglepődött az iszonyú erőn, amivel a törékeny, összezúzott lány megragadta a karját. A felsebzett arcból szinte eszelős tekintet meredt rá némán könyörögve. A lány a fejét rázta.

\- N… ne… Taiga… ne…

Taiga csak nézte, nézte, és felfogta. Megértette. Ezt a nőt padlóra küldték. De ha most kórházba kerül, mindennek villámgyorsan híre megy, és akkor már tényleg mindent elveszt. A becsületét, a karrierjét, a megélhetését, mindent, ami fontos számára. Talán még a magánéletét is, mert bemocskolták. A legtöbb férfi ezek után nem fogja elfogadni. Mert a férfiak már csak ilyenek. Bólintott. És nagyon remélte, hogy a sérülések nem túl súlyosak, és orvosi ellátás nélkül is rendbe jönnek. Mert ez volt az egyetlen út. Felállt, de rögvest lehajolt a lányért.

\- Fel kell kelned Min Jong-ah! Nem maradhatsz itt. Hazaviszlek.

A lány belekapaszkodott a karjába, de megint csak a fejét rázta.

\- Nem… nem egyedül élek. Nem mehetek közéjük…

Igaz is. Min Jong a lánybanda tagjaival együtt lakott egy, az ügynöksége által bérelt lakásban. Így volt ez szokásban a pop-együttesek háza táján. A néhány héttel korábbi filmforgatáson sokat beszélgettek, így tisztában volt vele, hogy a formációban nem súrlódásmentes az együttélés. Nem is lehetett az, ha kilenc, tinédzserkoron alig túllépett, ambíciódús bandatag össze van zárva egy viszonylag szűk helyen. És a lányoknak még nehezebben ment, mint a fiúknak. Kilenctagú együttes, az nyolc tanú. Csak egy kell közülük, akinek féltékenységében, vagy rosszindulatában eljár a szája. Villámgyorsan kellett döntenie.

\- Min Jong-ah! Gyere, kérlek, hazaviszlek… - megállította a heves fejrázás, de gyengéden megsimogatta a dagadt arcot. – Hozzám haza. Gyere, kérlek!

A nő végre felfogta. Hálásan belekapaszkodott a feléje nyújtott karba. A feltápászkodás láthatóan nem ment neki könnyen. A lába alig bírta el, az alteste komolyan fájhatott, mert szabad kezével az alhasát támasztotta óvón. A fejét nem bírta, vagy nem akarta megemelni. Annyi bizonyos, hogy az arcába hulló haj legalább hatásosan takarta. Kabátja azonban nem volt, szakadt ruhája alól nagy foltokban látszott ki sápadt bőre, ami semmi jót nem ígért a fagyközeli hőmérsékletben. Nem adódott sok lehetőségük. Taiga lerángatta magáról az oversize sálat, és gondosan köré tekerte. Apró, keserves léptekkel indultak el a kocsi felé.

Taiga a maga részéről halálosan megkönnyebbült, amikor végre befordulhatott a lakása privát parkolójába, és lecsukódott mögötte az automata kapu. Itt már biztonságban voltak. Az úton Min Jong elcsendesedett. Hátravetette a fejét, nekitámasztotta a fejtámlának, és üres tekintettel szemlélte az éjszakai nagyvárost. Az arca természetellenesen nyugodt állapotba merevedett. Mintha döntésre jutott volna. Amikor megérkeztek, és Taiga átsietett a kocsi másik oldalára, hogy kisegítse, már majdnem kiszállt. Nem kis erőfeszítésébe került, de összeszedte magát, bár fizikai állapota ezt az irreális akaraterőt nem támasztotta alá, mert felállni már nem tudott. Felemelt fejjel ugyan, de szinte belezuhant a férfi karjaiba. Az csitítgatva simogatta a hátát.

\- Nincs semmi baj, Min Jong-ah! Mindjárt ott vagyunk, azonnal odaérünk – suttogta a fülébe.

Az összetört lány aprókat bólintott, és szintén alig hallhatóan válaszolt.

\- Köszönöm, Taiga-shii! Annyira nagyon köszönöm!

A lakásba érve Taiga betámogatta a lányt a fürdőszobába, és ellátta tetemes mennyiségű törölközővel. Mielőtt azonban kiment volna, még egyszer megfogta a kezét, és a szemébe nézett.

\- Tudom, mi a véleményed Min Jong. Mégis, kérlek, gondold át még egyszer! Biztosan nem akarod feljelenteni, aki ezt tette veled? Ha most megmosakszol, megsemmisíted a bizonyítékokat. Ha mégis a rendőrségre mennél, jobb, ha így maradsz, ahogy vagy.

Min Jong a férfire emelte, nagy, könnyben úszó szemét. Fájdalmas mosoly jelent meg az arcán, inkább hajazott grimaszra.

\- Taiga-shii, te is tudod ugye, hogy ez teljességgel lehetetlen? Ne aggódj értem, nem vagyok annyira gyenge. Sokkal rosszabb lenne, ha nem folytathatnám a munkám, amiért annyit küzdöttem. Rendben leszek. Köszönöm, amit értem tettél! Kérlek, had maradjak még pár órát, addig kigondolom, hová mehetnék, és mit mondjak az ügynökségnek. Azt hiszem, szükségem van pár napra.

Válaszul Taiga is mosolygott, inkább biztatásnak szánta, mint valós kedve kifejezésének.

\- Addig maradsz, amíg akarsz, Min Jong! Töltsd el itt azokat a napokat! Senki nem tudja, hogy itt vagy, úgyhogy jelenleg nem fenyeget veszély.

A lány félrehajtotta megviselt, de még így is szépséges fejét.

\- Tudod, azon gondolkodom, miért segítesz nekem ennyit? Alig ismerjük egymást.

\- Így is van, Min Jong-ah, de azt hiszem erre a kérdésre nem nekem kell válaszolnom. Azon gondolkodj, miért engem hívtál, annak ellenére, hogy alig ismerjük egymást. Aztán nyugodtan ismerd be magadnak, hogy ezek szerint kiválóan mértél fel egy embert.

Szürreális látvány volt, de a lány - reszketegen ugyan és határozottan hisztérikusan - elvigyorodott.

\- Az biztos, hogy az intelligenciádat tökéletesen becsültem fel. Számszerűsítem. 128.

\- 132, de ne is törődj vele. Valóban kivételes az emberismereted, Min Jong-ah! Na, menj! Mosd le annak a szemétnek a mocskát! Tusfürdőt találsz a kád melletti polcon. A fogason van fürdőköpeny, ne aggódj, tiszta. A bejárónő imád mosni, én meg amúgy sem használom. Mire kijössz, készítek valami harapnivalót.

\- Ne fáradj, kérlek! Vacsoráztam, luxusétteremben. Van, aki megadja a módját a vad becserkészésének – többet nem beszélt. A kád felé fordult és megvárta, amíg a férfi elhagyja a helyiséget. Hamarosan felhangzott a zuhanyrózsából kicsapódó víz összetéveszthetetlen zaja.

A megtisztulási rituálé olyan sokáig tartott, hogy Taiga elkezdett aggódni. Már épp felállt, és elszánta volna magát, hogy bekopogjon, amikor elhalt a jellegzetes hang. Pár perc múlva nyílott a fürdő ajtaja, az aprócska nő, elveszve a fehér fürdőköntösben, lassan, óvatosan belépett a szobába. Nedves haja köré törölközőt tekert. Noha arca állapotán nem sokat tudott segíteni, meglepően higgadtnak tűnt. Taiga újfent elcsodálkozott a kislányos báj mögött meghúzódó sziklakeménységen. Nagyot sóhajtva leült.

\- Hogy vagy, Min Jong-ah? – kérdezte kínjában. Valójában fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miről beszélhetne ebben a szituációban.

\- Köszönöm kérdésedet, Taiga-shii! Neked köszönhetően tűrhetően – azért remegő hangja árulkodott róla, hogy alig tudja visszafojtani a sírást.

\- Sírd ki magad nyugodtan, talán az segít!

A lány erre szinte vicsorgott.

\- És az mire lenne jó? Ha rajtam múlik, soha többé nem bőgök. Ha rajtam múlik, soha többé nem adok lehetőséget senkinek, hogy okot adjon a bőgésre.

Taiga bólintott. De nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem lenne e természetesebb, ha pár órával egy durva erőszak után, Min Jong inkább összeomlana. Ugyanakkor persze, tudta, hogy ebben a világban csak az marad talpon, aki elég elszánt, hovatovább érzéketlen. Saját magával kapcsolatban is tisztában volt vele, hogy közömbössége szinte a lélektelenség határát súrolja.

Hátradőlt, megvárta, amíg a lány is úgy-ahogy kényelembe helyezi magát. Nyilvánvalóan fájdalmai voltak, mozgása töredezettnek és felettébb óvatosnak tűnt.

\- Kérlek, Min Jong, most én kérdem meg, de teljesen komolyan, miért engem hívtál?

A lány ráfüggesztette ép szemét.

\- Az előbbi hülyén hangzott, de azt hiszem megfogta a lényeget. Sokat beszélgettünk és nyilván olyan érzéseket hagytál bennem, amelyek eszembe jutottak a kérdéses pillanatban. Amikor döntenem kellett. Fura nem, hogy magad sem tudod, mi vezérel, mégis bízol a megérzéseidben? Nem sok barátom van, tudtad?

\- Hát, mondjuk sejtettem. Magamról is elmondhatom ugyanezt – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. – De miért nem a menedzseredet? Talán mégis az ő feladata lenne, hogy melletted legyen hasonló helyzetekben.

A lány elkomolyodott.

\- A menedzseremet? Tudod ki vitt oda? Ki adta át az elnök üzenetét, hogy fontos megbeszélésre várnak a Bonyeong Hotel éttermében?

Taiga jó színész volt, nem sok minden látszott rajta, de azért a szempillái megrebbentek meglepetésében. Szóval erről volt szó. Nem egyszerű nemi erőszak történt, hanem a szórakoztatóipar híresen aljas oldala nyilvánult meg. Az ügynöksége egyszerűen kiárusította a fiatal sztárt. Legendák és pletykák terjedtek hasonló esetekről, ráerősítve a lányok szexuális kiszolgáltatottságának kétségtelen tényére. Legalábbis, a dolog jellegéből adódóan, a lányokat jobban fenyegette ez a fajta kizsákmányolás.

Felállt és a szoba sarkában álló apró bárpulthoz lépett, két narancslevet vett el, az egyiket odanyújtotta a lánynak.

\- Történt már máskor is ilyesmi?

\- Úgy érted elkurvultam e már? Nem. Ez volt az első eset.

\- Teljesen az első? – tudta, hogy nagyon indiszkrét. – Persze, ha nem akarsz, ne válaszolj!

A lány nehézkesen lecsavarta a narancsleves palack kupakját. Nagyot húzott belőle.

\- Most mondtam, hogy ez volt … Ah, hogy arra gondolsz! Nem, nem voltam szűz, hozzáteszem ez rendkívül bosszantotta az állatot. A sebet az arcomon ennek köszönhetem.

\- Megmondod, ki volt?

\- Nem. Chaebol[4]. Jobb, ha nem tudod, ki. Nem akarlak ennél jobban belekeverni.

\- Nem tartasz tőle, hogy megismétlődik?

\- Vele, vagy valaki mással?

Taiga lebiggyesztette a száját. Jó kérdés.

\- Bármelyik.

\- Vele biztosan nem. Nem volt elégedett. Ahogy közölte, a készségesebb lányokat szereti.

\- Talán egy hivatásost kellett volna választania.

\- És a szűz lányokat. Én egyik sem voltam.

Taiga ismét nagyot sóhajtott.

\- És másokkal?

A lány egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Amikor újra megszólalt, nagyon elszántan csengett a hangja.

\- Ettől a pillanattól kezdve sokkal óvatosabb leszek. És teszek róla, hogy gyűjtsek némi muníciót egy esetleges ellentámadáshoz.

Taiga biccentett. Letette az üres palackot, a lányhoz lépett, és leguggolt mellé. Megfogta mindkét kezét és megszorította.

\- Kétségem sincs róla, hogy neked sikerülni fog.

Min Jong halványan, de hálásan elmosolyodott. Taiga visszamosolygott rá.

\- Tudod, egyszer velem is előfordult.

\- Mi?

\- Hogy megpróbáltak eladni.

\- Ne hülyíts! – Min Jong annyira meglepődött, hogy egy pillanatra elfeledkezett minden bajáról. Kíváncsian hajolt előre. – Ugye most nem beszélsz komolyan?

\- Pedig igen. Akkortájt történt, amikor ideérkeztem Japánból. Az első ügynökségem fedezett fel egy nemzetközi íjászversenyen. Modellnek szerződtettek. Be is indult a dolog, elég jó megrendeléseket kaptam, már nagyon hamar. Aztán egy nap egyedül találtam magam az egyik ügyféllel egy üres stúdióban, este 9-kor. Nagyon rámenős volt.

\- Egy nő?

Taiga megrázta a fejét.

\- Férfi.

Min Jong felszisszent.

\- Ja. Hát így – bólogatott Taiga. - És szerencse, hogy férfi volt.

\- Miért?

\- Nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos, hogy képes lettem volna azzal az alapossággal szájba vágni egy nőt. A fal adta neki a másikat.

Ha nem fájt volna annyira a feldagadt szája, a lány talán még fel is kuncog. Pláne, ha nem jutott volna eszébe, neki mennyire nem volt ilyesmire esélye.

\- Mi lett a vége? Kirúgtak?

\- Ki. De nem ezért. Ahhoz túl sok pénzt hoztam nekik. Csak sajnos a második, akit pofán csaptam, az ügynökségem elnöke volt.

\- Óóóó!

\- Így is mondhatjuk. Hazamentem, és azon töprengtem nekiálljak e csomagolni. De előtte azért elküldtem a portfóliómat pár helyre. És szerencsém volt.

\- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad! Ettől jobban érzem magam. Komolyan. Még akkor is, ha én nem lehettem ennyire szerencsés.

Taiga vigasztalóan megölelte. Aztán ölbe vette, és bevitte a vendégszobába. Lefektette, és gyengéden betakargatta.

Park Min Jongot másnap az apja titokban hazavitte a szülővárosába. A harmadik napon jelent meg a pletykalapokban az első fotó. Rá pár napra Daishi Taiga úgy döntött visszatér Japánba, és megpróbálja ott újrakezdeni. És már akkor tudta, hogy nem lesz képes elkerülni az egyetlen férfit, akivel soha, de soha nem akart ismét találkozni.

***

_\- Taiga-kun! Taiga-kun! Annyira nagyszerű voltál! – a kisebbik fiú lelkes ugrándozása nem igazán kímélte a tradicionális hakamát**[5]**. Ha a sensei látta volna, biztosan szívrohamot kap. – Lenyomtad a prefektúrát, irány az országos – szabályos körtáncot lejtett, ahogy ismételgette: - Feszítés, oldás, lövés, feszítés, oldás, lövés, feszítés, oldás, lövés – a harmadik után megtorpant, hogy el is játssza a mozdulatsort, aztán csak folytatta a kerge szökdécselést._

_ Nagydarab társa mosolyogva figyelte, miközben lehámozta a háromujjas jugakét**[6]** a jobbjáról. Mitagadás virágos jókedve kerekedett neki is. Iskolai klubjuk fényesen szerepelt a prefektúra bajnokságán, ő maga megszerezte az első helyet, lökött haverja pedig harmadik lett. Nem volt okuk szégyenkezni. _

_ A kicsi most megtorpant. Arca elkomolyodott, szeme nagyra tágult a felismeréstől._

_ \- Taiga! Láttad az egyetemi edzőket? Mindenki azt mondja, itt keresik a tehetségeket. Lehet, hogy sportösztöndíjat is kaphatsz! Az szuper lenne!_

_ \- Csitulj már, Take-chan! Amúgy meg, az még neked is kinéz – vallásos áhítattal látott hozzá az íja elcsomagolásához. Többször is végigsimított rajta, le sem tagadhatta rajongását a pompás bambusz jumi**[7]** iránt. Ezért történhetett, hogy elmulasztotta észrevenni az árnyékot, ami átsuhant a kis bohóc arcán. A fiú sóvár arckifejezéssel figyelte a kezét._

_ \- Ugyan, sosem leszek olyan jó… - aztán elvigyorodott. Kétségkívül műmosolyt villantott, de nem kis erőfeszítéssel, egész meggyőzőre sikerült. – Meg különben is, más érdekel. Elhatároztam, hogy pszichiáter leszek. A továbbtanulási tanácsadáson beszélgettem Nakamura sempai-jal, neki nagyon tetszett az ötlet._

_ A magasabbik felnézett az íj mellől. Tekintete melegen elidőzött a mitugrász finomcsontú, huncut arcán, szanaszét meredező haján, törékeny testalkatán. Bólintott._

_ \- Nem tűnik hülyeségnek. Jó hallgatóság vagy, ha valakinek bánata van._

_ \- Hé, nem gyóntatóatyának készülök!_

_ \- Még szép – horkant fel a másik._

_ Take-chan leguggolt a saját íja mellé, és sietve ő is elcsomagolta. Mozdulataiból hiányzott a rajongás, ami Taigáról lerítt. Az emberek jobban érdekelték, mint a tárgyak. Neki ez sport volt, Taigának szertartás. _

_ \- De Take-chan, ha mégis kapnál ösztöndíjat? Meggondolnád? – a nagydarab fiú igyekezett mintegy mellékesen feltenni a kérdést. – Tudom, hogy a tokiói egyetemre akarsz menni, ott jó az íjászklub, mehetnénk együtt._

_ Takehasha nem nézett rá, nem vette észre a hangjában megbújó feszültséget. A hakama szalagjait igazgatta. Kicsit meglazultak, félt, hogy leesik róla a nadrág._

_ \- Tényleg nem gondolom, hogy profi sportolónak való lennék. De abban igazad van, hogy oda készülök. Saitoval már megdumáltuk, hogy az a legjobb hely. Ő jogra megy._

_ Taiga összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem tűnt felhőtlenül boldognak a másik fiú említésére._

_ \- Vagy úgy. Igaz is, ki se bújtok egymás seggéből!_

_ Take elvigyorodott, és látványosan a torkához kapott._

_ \- Böööeee… - egész jól imitálta az öklendezést. – Ne már! Azt ne mondd, hogy buzik vagyunk! Kis hülye köcsögök! – vihogott._

_ Taiga nem szólt semmit. Csak a ráncok mélyültek el pörsenéses homlokán._

_ \- Ilyet egy szóval sem állítottam – közölte olyan halkan, hogy a másik meg sem hallotta. _

_ Az öltöző felé indultak, hogy a festői hakama helyett a reménytelenül hétköznapi iskolai egyenruhába bújjanak. Take-chan lopva barátjára pislantott. Bár Taiga még nem vedlette le teljesen a gyermekes bébihájat, mégis, olyan csodásan festett a tradicionális harcművészöltözékben! Ellenben ő… Igaza volt az apjának, úgy néz ki, mint egy lány. Még egyet sóhajtott, aztán megrázta magát. Nem engedi, hogy ilyesmi rontsa el a hangulatát. Helykén megrángatta a nadrágja övét, és peckesen a hosszabb léptű másik fiú után eredt._

_ \- Mit csinálsz ma este, Taiga-kun?_

_ Az megvonta a vállát._

_ \- Mit csinálnék? Hazamegyek, és kipihenem magam. Anyám a kedvenc kajámat készíti._

_ Take-chan végre teljesen beérte, sőt eléfurakodott._

_ \- Nincs kedved előtte feljönni hozzám? Ünnepelhetnénk – reménykedve vigyorgott._

_ Taiga meglepetten pillantott rá. Felrémlett előtte Takehasha nem túl kedves apja. A durva arcú, tagbaszakadt Chikamatsu-san rendszerint igen szúrós tekintettel rémisztgette fia barátait. Csak egyszer-kétszer látta, iskolai rendezvényeken, ahová szülők is hivatalosak voltak, de elképzelni sem volt képes, hogy származhatott egy ilyen embertől egy ilyen végletekig kedves, empatikus és jóindulatú fiú, mint Takehasha. Elbűvölő manómegjelenéséről nem is beszélve. _

_ Ugyanakkor ritkán járt Takénál. Igazából kettesben maradni vele sem sok alkalma volt eddig. Nagy volt a kísértés._

_ \- Szüleid?_

_ \- Apát meghívta az egyik üzlettársa egy hétvégi kirándulásra. Anyát is vitte, még új ruhát is vette neki, hogy eléggé fel tudjanak vágni – ez nem panasz volt, nem is irónia, csupán egyszerű tényközlés. Nem volt hajlandó kínosan érezni magát apja abszurd viselkedése miatt._

_ Taiga szíve – bár igyekezett zabolázni magát – nagyot dobbant._

_ \- Egyedül vagy egész hétvégén?_

_ Take kacsintott._

_ \- Bizony. És pia is van. Apám nagy mennyiségben szerzi be. Fel sem tűnik neki, ha hiányzik belőle néhány palack._

_ Taigát nem ez vonzotta az ötletben, de ez sem volt elhanyagolható. Még kiskorúak voltak, ritkán jutottak alkoholhoz, ennélfogva a tiltott gyümölcs vonzása erősen érvényesült. Megfontolandó._

_ \- Este azért hazamegyek – vetette oda foghegyről, mintha ő tenne szívességet._

_ A kisebb fiú vigyorogva belebokszolt a karjába._

_ \- Nem mintha hívtalak volna, hogy aludj nálunk! Hülye!_

_ Taiga feljebb dobta a vállán a gondosan becsomagolt íjat, és, csak úgy mellékesen, megkérdezte:_

_ \- Saito-kun sem szokott nálatok aludni?_

_ A kicsi hanyagul megrántotta a vállát._

_ \- Saito az más._

_ \- Tényleg?_

_ \- Ja. Saitonak saját futonja van nálunk._

_ \- Ó – csak egy kis odafigyelés kellett, és nem hallatszott a nemtörődöm hangocskán, hogy milyen indulatok dúlnak a személyben, aki kiejtette a száján. Az illető mindig is jó volt a képmutatásban. _

_ \- Három éves korom óta ismerem. És ami még fontosabb: az apám hanyatt van esve a családjától. Tudod, a nagyapja, meg minden. Az öregem nem tud ellenállni a szamurájpuccnak. Ettől az ismeretségtől fontosnak érzi magát. Hát, legalább ezt az egyet jól csináltam életemben._

_ Figyelmes hallgatósága lebiggyesztette az ajkait._

_ \- Hát, szerintem sok mindent jól csinálsz._

_ A kicsi hálásan elvigyorodott._

_ \- Köszi! Jó arc vagy, Taiga-kun! – kiértek a főút mellé, ahol megtorpant. – Gyere, menjünk taxival. A szüleim nem szeretik, ha vonattal járok._

_***_

_ Tulajdonképpen jobb is hogy kocsival jöttek. Az elit környékre túl sokat kellett volna gyalogolni a forgalmas állomástól. Taiga szinte megilletődötten állt meg a vadonatúj, méretes ház előtt. Tavaly néhány barátjával volt egyszer Takénál, akkor még csak egy kis kétszobás lakásban laktak, nem messze az iskolától. Azidőtájt már költözni készültek. Take apjának hirtelen nagyon beütött az üzlet az utóbbi években. Már csak arra vártak, hogy elkészüljön az új rezidencia. Take anyja – aki akkortájt kezdett átváltozni nyúzott harmincas háziasszonyból esetlen divatdámává – hívta így előszeretettel új otthonukat. De Taigának tetszett Take szobája az aprócska lakásban. Annyira olyan volt, mint a fiú!_

_ \- Na, gyere már! Nem esz meg senki. Apámék üdülnek, a személyzet meg már hazament. Egyedül miattam nem volt érdemes itt tartani őket._

_ Taiga még mindig toporgott._

_ \- Te… te nem félsz itt egyedül? – tudta, hogy hülyén hangzik, de teljesen őszintén bukott ki belőle._

_ Take meglepetten nézett rá, aztán – nem nevette ki - finom mosolyra húzta a száját. Mint akinek nem esik nehezére megfejteni, hogy mi megy végbe a másikban._

_ \- Meg lehet szokni. Szeretni meg nem kell – már csak keskeny hátát mutatta. Mintha máris megbánta volna, hogy akár ennyit is kimondott._

_ Ahogy illedelmesen követte a keskeny, ámbár kimondottan kecses vállat, Taiga nem tudott másra gondolni, csak hogy mennyire egyet tud érteni a fiúval. A ház hatalmas volt és ebből fakadóan, nyilvánvalóan kényelmes is. Három lakója akár kergetőzhetett volna benne. Azonban minden szegletében fagyasztóan rideg. Akárki is tervezte, láthatóan beleszerelmesedett a márvány-üveg-arany kombóba és a hófehér színbe. Az egész építmény ijesztően nélkülözte a lágy vonalakat és a puha textileket, amelyek az otthonosság érzetét kelthették volna. Taiga épp elég ideje figyelte már az ifjú házigazdát ahhoz, hogy érezze, számára ez a környezet felérhet egy tortúrával. A múlt évben együtt ültek a művészetek órán, Taigát elvarázsolta a srác kifinomult ízlése és tévedhetetlen stílusérzéke. Hát… ja._

_ Nos, úgy tűnt a megalománia a teremnyi éléskamrában is folytatódik. Amikor Take azt mondta, az apja nagyban szerzi be a piát, Taiga szeme előtt pár karton sör rémlett fel. Semmiképpen sem, semmi esetre sem százával betárazott márkás borok és embermagasságú gúlákba felhalmozott, minőségi nyugati tömények, rekeszszámra._

_ \- Basszus – lehelte az optimális hőmérsékletre temperált levegőbe._

_ Take csücsörített és bólintott._

_ \- Ahogy mondod. Egy Jameson jó lesz? De ha gondolod, nemrég érkezett pár doboz Saitoék lepárlójából Skóciából. MacLaine whisky. Állítólag nagyon jó minőség._

_ Taigának fogalma sem volt róla, miről beszél, de ismerte a saját preferenciáit. MacLaine semmiképp._

_ \- Jó lesz a Jameson – nyelt egy nagyot. Még soha nem is kóstolt ilyen erős italt. Semmiképp sem akart lebőgni a másik előtt. – Te… te már ittál?_

_ \- Dehogy. Apám nem engedné. A csóráshoz meg eddig nem volt meg a megfelelő motivációm – átmenet nélkül húzódott kópés vigyorra a szája. – De ma kitettünk magunkért, nem igaz? Megérdemeljük a legjobbat._

_ A jókedve kétségkívül ragadós volt. Taiga már el is felejtette a kellemetlen érzést, ami magával ragadta a házba lépve. Már vigyorgott ő is._

_ \- Apád egyébként kocsmát szándékszik nyitni? Vagy alkoholban utazik?_

_ \- Frászt – miközben válaszolt, Take magához vett egyet a legdrágább palackok közül és intett Taigának, hogy kövesse. Kisorjáztak a kamrából és nekivágtak a felső szintre vezető lépcsősornak. – Apám acéllal kereskedik. Csak éppen a filozófiája a „leg…”. Mindenből a legjobb, legtöbb, legdrágább. Mióta pénze van, bámulatos módon fejlődött az életigazságokkal kapcsolatot érzékenysége. Itt is vagyunk – nyitott be az egyik, arany veretekkel gazdagon díszített műkínai ajtón._

_ Egy órával és háromnegyed üveg whiskey-vel később már virágos jókedvük kerekedett. Úgy tűnt az egész házból Take szobájába száműzetett a puhaság és melegség, így kényelmesen elheveredhettek a padlón a méretes párnák között. Take kezét-lábát szétvetve heverészett, és vihogva szemlélte a makulátlan plafont._

_ \- Bakker, Taiga-kun, ez tényleg jó cucc! Szerinted is?_

_ Mély hangú dörmögés érkezett válaszul. Taiga a maga részéről nem érezte eredendő fontosságúnak, hogy kiemelje arcát az előtte tornyosuló fáradtzöld plüsspárnából. Take mindenesetre igennek vette a választ. Ami újabb kérdésekre ragadtatta az élet kellemesebb oldalát illetően. Nem könnyen, de félkönyékre emelkedett, hogy legalább megpróbáljon a másikra fókuszálni._

_ \- Taiga-kun, figyu! – lehalkította a hangját, mintha bárki is meghallhatta volna őket. – Neked tetszik valaki?_

_ Taiga megdermedt. Esküdni mert volna rá, hogy a szoba tett körülötte egy 360 fokos fordulatot. Még a gyomra is felkavarodott._

_ \- Taiga-kun! Hallasz? Vagy elaludtál?_

_ A megszólított kénytelennek tűnt válaszolni az unszolásra._

_ \- Mmmmmm_

_ \- Igen? – kapott rajta Take. – Mit mondtál? Nem értem._

_ \- Mmmm._

_ \- Taiga-kun! – A srác hangja határozottan durcás hangnembe csapott át. Nincs mit tenni._

_ \- Igen._

_ \- Mi igen?_

_ Taiga sóhajtva feltápászkodott. Kicsit megszédült, de felült. Nekitámasztotta a hátát a faragott ágy lábának. Most nagyon oda kell figyelnie. Nem hibázhat. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy megállítsa a szoba forgását maga körül._

_ \- Igen. Van valaki, aki tetszik._

_ Take rögtön felélénkült. Négykézlábra emelkedett, és a párnahalmon keresztül utat tört a másik fiúhoz. Hetyke kis orrát egész közel nyomta annak arcához. Taiga ijedten próbált hátrálni, de a masszív ágyláb kíméletlenül útját állta._

_ \- Tényleg? És ki az? – kérdezte a mámorító lehelet tulajdonosa._

_ Taiga legalább a fejét elfordította. Megszemlélte a karnyújtásnyira álló könyvespolcot. Tele volt erotikus mangával**[8]**. Nocsak._

_ \- Öööö… nem mondhatom meg._

_ Take-chan csalódott és egyben felháborodott fejet vágott._

_ \- Nemár, Taiga-kun! Nem árulom el senkinek. Miért kell ilyen utálatosnak lenned?_

_ Taiga felfedezte a mangák között a yaoi**[9]** szekciót. Kicsit jobb kedvre derült._

_ \- Légyszí, Take-chan, ne nyagass! – végre vissza mert fordulni, de inkább nem nézett a közvetlen közel csillogó fekete szemekbe. – Még nem tudom, mit kezdjek ezzel a dologgal. Nem lenne jó dolog, ha valaki másnak előbb mondanám el, mint éppen neki._

_ Take elgondolkodó arcot próbált vágni, ami furcsa eredményre vezetett, köszönhetően pillanatnyilag kevéssé egyenes szemállásának._

_ \- Mondjuk, ebben igazad lehet – lehuppant Taiga mellé, és szemügyre vette a formás fülkagylót az orra előtt.- Nahát, Taiga-kun, tudod milyen szép a füled?_

_ \- Mi van?_

_ Take kicsit fáradtan lehunyta a szemét. _

_ \- Az van Taiga-kun, hogy összességében nagyon irigyellek. Tök jól nézel ki. A hakamát mintha csak rád találták volna ki – még mindig csukott szemmel, de már hadonászott is. – Figyu, izmos vagy és magas. Olyan… menő…_

_ Taiga fél szemmel rásandított. Talán nem kellett volna. Az alacsony, vékony fiú arcán olyan álmodozó kifejezés uralkodott el, hogy Taigának még a lélegzete is elakadt. Furcsa dolgot érzett a mellkasában. Mintha pillangók használnák bokszzsáknak a jobb szívkamráját. És a kis bolond még mindig nem hagyta abba. Hát nincs ennek veszélyérzete?!_

_ \- És amikor felhúzod az ideget… a könyököd felemelkedik… a kitámasztás tökéletes. Elegáns – hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét. – Az arcod… nagyon szép olyankor._

_ Megállt a pillanat. Taiga érezte a másik lélegzetvételét az ajkán. Pillantása összeakadt az elhomályosuló szempárral. Csak egy leheletnyit kellett megmozdítania a fejét. Majdnem elájult az izgalomtól._

_ És akkor… megtette. Előre döntötte a fejét. Az ajkak finoman találkoztak. De rögtön meg is ijedt. Hátradőlt. Amire nem számított, hogy Take követi. Talán fel sem fogta mi történik, de nem engedte menekülni. Taigának nem sok tere maradt a hátrálásra. Take azt tökéletesen áthidalta csupán azzal, hogy kinyújtotta a nyakát, aztán a nyelvét. Aztán kíváncsian megnyalta Taiga ajkát. Aki érezte, hogy darabjaira esik szét._

_ Bátortalanul felemelte a fejét. A szája már megnyílt a váratlan támadás előtt, a tudata többé-kevésbé kirándulásra ment, de még mindig maradt egy kis józan esze. Csak finoman, visszafogottan karolta át a karcsú testet. Amit azonban Take bátorításnak vehetett, mert térdein előrébb araszolt, és beleomlott az ölelésbe. _

_ A csók. Az mindent vitt. Taiga még soha nem csókolózott azelőtt. Még soha nem volt bátorsága elárulni senkinek, hogy akikkel ő csókolózna, azok bizony nem büszkélkedhetnek mellekkel és nem hordanak szoknyát. Akivel pedig leginkább csókolózna… nos, hát éppen itt szívogatja a nyelvét. Jó… Ennyi talán még belefér. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy jobban hozzáférjen vágya tárgyához. A kis pióca persze nem maradt passzív. Láthatóan nagyon belelendült ebbe a dologba. _

_ Taiga úgy érezte reménytelenül ügyetlen. Minden érzékszervét egyszerre érte támadás, és ez nem segítette elő, hogy koncentrálni tudjon. Tudta persze, hogy ebben a helyzetben nem is az a legfontosabb, hogy az ember észnél maradjon, de annyira kezdő volt, annyira béna, és annyira jó akart lenni! Nem maga miatt. Remegő karokkal szorította magához a vékony derekat. _

_ Ügyetlen, vagy nem, Take szemmel láthatólag nem tervezett panaszkodni. Teste felhevült, arca kipirult, halkan zihált, ahogy most felhagyott a csókkal, de csak hogy végigpuszilhassa barátja arcát, és nyakát, amennyire csak hozzáfért az idétlen iskolai ingtől. Egyik kezével Taiga vállába kapaszkodott, a másikkal sután igyekezett eloldozni a kék-zöld csíkos, olcsó egyennyakkendőt. Taiga még mindig kapaszkodott maradék józan belátásába._

_ \- Take-chan, Take-chan… Mit csinálsz? Ezt nem… nem kéne._

_ \- Neked nem jó, Taiga-kun? Nekem annyira… nagyon…_

_ \- Részeg vagy… - suttogta Taiga zihálva, és önmagát is győzködve._

_ \- Melegem van… - panaszkodott Take és otthagyta a nyakkendőt. Inkább magáról kezdte lehúzni az inget. Taiga meredt szemekkel figyelte az akciót. És ahogy végre előtűnt a finom, fehér bőr, a karcsú, de lágyan izmos test, a puha, sima has, tudta, hogy elveszett. Takehasha ott térdelt előtte, felül már meztelenül, sötétrózsaszín, izgatott mellbimbókkal, félig kioldott övvel, amely alól kikandikált alsója pereme. Fekete haja kócosan meredezett. Félrehajtotta a fejét, úgy nézett félig lehunyt szempillái alól áldozatára. – Melegem van. Segítesz? Megteheted nem? Győztünk. Mindketten fiúk vagyunk, nem ártunk senkinek. Na… Taiga-kun! Próbáljuk ki!_

_ Taiga megnyalta a szája szélét. Egyszer. Aztán még egyszer. Szabadelvű haverja nem mulasztotta el szemmel végigkísérni a mozdulatot. _

_ \- Kiverhetem neked, Taiga-kun?_

_ Válaszra sem várva, már nyúlt is Taiga övéért. És Taiga nem állította meg. Már nem ment._

_ A vékony ujjak célhoz értek, Taiga felnyögött, és önkéntelenül előrelökte a csípőjét, ahogy rásimultak a vesszejére. Take nem volt éppen ügyetlen. Nyilván eleget gyakorolt magán. Jobbjával szoros gyűrűt vont a farok köré, és lassan, kiszámítottan meghúzta. Aztán még egyszer, hallva a tehetetlen nyögést, ami kiszakadt a nemes szerv tulajdonosából. És még néhányszor. És nem győzött betelni az arckifejezéssel, amelyet kiváltott csupán pár érintéssel. Kedvtelve figyelte a kínlódva ziháló íjászbajnokot. Fenemód tetszett neki, és persze ő maga is kellően izgalomba jött, érezte, ahogy minden vére az alsójába tódul. Így hát szabad bal kezével a saját ágyékához nyúlt, és nadrágon keresztül lassan gyúrni kezdte._

_ Taiga szeme kikerekedett. A látvány… annyira édesen obszcén volt, olyan páratlanul gyönyörű, amit már nem lehetett elviselni. Akkor hát… Legyen meg… Most az egyszer nem fog gondolkodni, csak teszi, amit a teste kíván. _

_ Hirtelen mozdult. Derékon ragadta az elragadtatott Takehashát, és hanyatt lökte. A meglepetés megakasztotta a fiú lélegzetét. Megállt, és csak pislogott a fölé tornyosuló Taigára. Aki most elvigyorodott. Lábaival satuba fogta Take két combját, térdre emelkedett és ő maga vette kézbe a saját farkát. Lassan meghúzta néhányszor._

_ \- Te akartad, Take-chan – suttogta. – Csak utána meg ne bánd! – lehajolt, és a szájába vette az egyik felajzottan meredező rózsaszín bimbócskát. Take letaglózottan nyöszörgött. Egy pillanat alatt elfelejtette, hogy ki kezdte az egészet. Lelkesen fogadta a nadrágjába bekúszó erőszakos kezet is._

_ Csak pár percbe került, hogy megszabaduljanak minden zavaró ruhadarabtól. Meztelenül hemperegtek a párnák között, kergetve és tépve egymást, mint két játékos kölyökkutya. Nevetés keveredett lihegéssel, de a nyögdécselés és zihálás hamarosan elnyomta a jókedvet. Megszállottan nyalták és harapták egymást._

_ Take elvörösödő arccal hagyta, hogy Taiga a szájába vegye a farkát. Lágy, meleg simogatást érzett, nedves melegséget, szívást és gyengéd harapdálást. Még soha nem érzett ilyet, a gyönyör tehetetlen vergődésre kényszerítette a testét. Kilúgozta az agyát. Alig hallotta Taiga hangját._

_ \- Take-chan, végig akarod csinálni? Tényleg? Végig?_

_ A kérdezett lepislantott az ölére, látta a farka fölött az izgatott arcot. Nem gondolta, hogy meg tudna szólalni. Csak bólogatott elszántan._

_ \- Van valamid? Krém?_

_ Take az könyvszekrényre mutatott. Az egyik polcon testápoló árválkodott egy verseskötet és egy anatómiai album között. Taiga érte nyúlt._

_ Feltolta Take lábait. Még soha nem csinált ilyet, de tisztában volt vele, hogy kényes pillanathoz érkeztek. Ha most nem elég ügyes, talán nem lesz több esélye. Eddigre – ellentétben a bódult Takehashával – szinte teljesen kijózanodott. Magához térítette a soha vissza nem térő lehetőség. Még kapatosan is tudta, hogy mi ennek a pillanatnak a jelentősége. Végignyúlt Take mellett, bal karjával átölelte, és magához húzta egy csókra. Hosszú, szenvedélyes csókra készült. Jobbját alattomosan a helyes kis fenék alá csúsztatta. Rábukott a sóvár ajkakra. Belökte a nyelvét, becézgetve nyalogatta az ajkak belsejét, miközben ujjával gyengéden masszírozni kezdte a bejáratot. Érezte a fiút megdermedni, de készült erre, beszívta a szájába Take alsó ajkát, gyengéden morzsolgatta, miközben baljával átnyúlt a hóna alatt, és hatásos ostromba kezdett barátja mellbimbója ellen. A manőver sikerrel járt. Remegő középső ujját a nyíláshoz igazította, és remélte, megérzése jól működik, amikor meg kell választania a megfelelő erősséget, amellyel behatol._

_ Az első ujj rendben ment. Take ugyan felszisszent, amikor megtörtént, de Taiga mohó szája belefojtotta az esetleges ellenkezést. A második ujjnál megfeszült a teste, de a hatásos nyalintások a nyakán sikerrel elterelték a figyelmét. De a harmadiknál! Kikerekedett a szeme, és kezei belemartak Taiga karjaiba. A fájdalom ugyanakkor gyönyörrel is járt, és pár pillanatig kérdéses volt, melyik kerekedik fölül._

_ \- Ne… ah… ne… Taiga…!_

_ Taiga a szemébe nézett, de nem hagyta abba az ingerlését. Nem hagyhatta abba, mert nem volt képes rá. Átlendült a határon, amikor még képes lett volna megállni. Olyan kemény volt, mint a kő, és egyedül a másik élvezetének látványától hevesen zihált. Meg kellett próbálnia elérni a prosztatát, bár csak homályos fogalmai voltak arról, hol is keresse valójában. _

_ Amikor Takehasha teste ívbe feszült, szája pedig hangtalan sikolyra nyílt, tudta, hogy sikerült. Már alig tudta türtőztetni magát._

_ \- Betehetem, Take-chan? Kérlek!_

_ Take összeszorított szájjal bólintott. A szemei sarkából könnyek csordultak ki. Taiga a kezeiért nyúlt, és összefűzte ujjaikat. Hálás szorítást kapott válaszul._

_ Nagyon lassan, nagyon óvatosan, de sikerült. Még Taiga is tudta azonban, hogy ez hihetetlenül feszíthet. Tudta, mert olyan szorosan zárta körbe, hogy már ettől majdnem elélvezett. _

_ \- Take-chan! Drága, Take-chan, fáj? Hagyjam abba? – ha abba kellett volna hagynia, biztosan megőrül._

_ Take azonban bátor volt. Vagy nagyon részeg. Vagy nagyon felhergelt. Ki tudja? Mindazonáltal csak makacsul rázta a fejét. _

_ Embertelen élvezet volt. Brutális, felfoghatatlan, elképzelhetetlen kéj. A teljes mámor két szűz fiúnak, de különösen annak, aki három éve álmodozott erről a pillanatról. Taiga tudatát olyannyira beszűkítette saját gyönyöre, hogy alig vette észre, amikor Takehasha görcsösen vergődve a csúcsra jutott. Csak a kiabálása térítette magához, és a kielégült, ernyedten pihegő rózsaszín test látványa elég volt rá, hogy hangosan nyögve maga is elélvezzen._

_ Miután szétváltak, Take az oldalára fordult, és lustán elnyújtózott. Taiga mögéje heveredett, és hálás csókokkal borította a macskamódra gömbölyödő gerincoszlopot. „Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek”- kiabálta a belsejében egy erőszakos hang, egy ütemre a szívverésével. Közel járt hozzá, hogy elsírja magát, olyan boldog volt. Most már minden rendben lesz. Most már az övé lesz. Most már minden sóvár epekedés, ami két évig pokollá tette az életét, értelmet nyer._

_ Takehasha most megmozdult. Kedvtelve morgolódva feléje fordult._

_ \- Taiga-kun, ez jó móka volt, nem igaz?! Szerinted lányokkal is ilyen? Ha kipróbáltad, mesélj ám! – szemét álmodozva a plafonra emelte. – Másokkal is kipróbáljuk? Mit gondolsz, Saito mit szólna hozzá?_

_ Daishi Taiga minden egyes vércseppje jéggé fagyott, végtagjai egy hosszú, gyötrelmes pillanatra megbénultak. Nem válaszolt, csak lehunyta a szemét, és motyogott valamit. Aztán várt. Várt, zokogó szívvel, lélegzetvisszafojtva, fájó gyomorral, csak várt, hogy a fiú végre elaludjon, és ő eltűnhessen innen. El ebből a borzalmas házból, ebből a szánalmas iskolából, ebből a nyomorult városból. Minél messzebbre, csak el._

[1] koreai tiszteletbeli megszólítás

[2] koreai becézési forma

[3] Kifejezés a zaklató rajongóra Dél-Koreában

[4] Vállalatkomplexumot, óriáscéget birtokló család tagja Dél-Koreában.

[5] japán íjászruha

[6] japán ijászkesztyű

[7] japán íj

[8] képregény

[9] homoszexuális tematikájú képregény műfaj


	2. Chapter 2

Inkognitóban utazni igazi kihívás valakinek, akinek az arca napi rendszerességgel háromemeletnyi kivetítőkről vigyorog az utca népére. Egy-két tényező azonban Taiga kezére játszott. Az egyik, a meglepetés nyilvánvaló ereje, vagy inkább a hiánya. Az emberek hajlamosak nem felfigyelni akár egy közismert arcra sem, ha az nem a tőle megszokott környezetben kerül elő. Ez a jelenség már nem egyszer kihúzta a csávából. A másik, hogy éppen most érkezett Japánba. Noha mindenki tudta, hogy mióta Dél-Koreába költözött, nagyon ritkán látogat haza. Kapott is ezért a japán sajtótól hideget-meleget. Attól sem riadtak vissza, hogy hazaárulónak bélyegezzék. Ennek tudatában persze kész csoda, hogy még van olyan népszerű itthon, hogy tartania kelljen a lebukástól.

Azért a szokásos óvintézkedéseket megtette. Arcába húzott egy viseltes baseballsapkát az arcmaszk fölé. Utóbbi, a hideg időjárás miatt sokakon előfordult mostanság, ezért nem keltett feltűnést. A napszemüveget azonban nélkülöznie kellett, nap még nyomokban sem fordult elő a szmogos nagyvárosban. Sebaj, a sapkaellenző hatásosan árnyékolta jellegzetes, szűkre metszett szemét. Kicsit visszavett egyenes hátából és elegáns testtartásából, ami a fotósok kedvencévé tette. A leheletnyit berogyasztott térd és előreejtett váll egy pillanat alatt fázós, harmincas informatikusnak álcázta a huszonéves, kivételes testfelépítésű idolt.

Maga után ráncigálva méretes bőröndjét, kiaraszolt a zsúfolt repülőtérről, hogy az arcába csapó hidegben vadásszon magának egy taxit.

A taxisofőr – középkorú pasas – vaskos oszakai tájszólással köszöntötte. Betuszkolták a bőröndöt és a kisebb táskákat a csomagtartóba, és beültek a kocsiba. Taiga előre, a sofőr mellé. Volt ebben némi szándékosság. Évek óta természetes volt számára, hogy vállalati furgonnal szállítják ide-oda, amelyben nincs más dolga, mint forgatókönyveket böngészni, vagy pihenni két megjelenés között. Most ösztönösen igyekezett elhatárolódni ettől a szereptől. Levette a maszkot, nem akarta, hogy befülledjen a zárt térben.

A sofőr furcsán nézett rá. Az utasok többnyire mégiscsak a hátsó üléseken utaztak. 

\- Hová vihetem, uram?

\- ISE Entertainment – ezt tesztnek szánta. Jelen helyzetében nemigen számíthatott másra, mint erre az ügynökségre, és – bár Ise Tamakival egy osztályba járt valaha -, még ezt sem magának köszönhette. Park Min Jong intézte neki, aki közeli barátnője volt Tamaki újdonsült feleségének, a szép koreai exlánybandatagnak, Lee Ji Hyonak. Ő maga személy szerint a japán szórakoztatóiparban elég tájékozatlannak számított, azzal sem volt tisztában, mekkora cégnek számít az Ise. Arra gondolt, ha a csak így, a nevét mondja, a címet nem, és esetleg a sofőr így is képben van, akkor… Talán elég jelentős vállalat.

Az oszakai pasas magától értetődő természetességgel gördült ki a járdaszegély mellől. Tessék, itt a válasz a kérdésére.

Egy perc sem telt el csendben. Az oszakai, japán emberhez képest szokatlanul beszédesnek bizonyult.

\- ISE Entertainment? Jól gondoltam, maga modell, nem igaz? – saját igazában biztosan, kedvtelve pillantott a szépen metszett profilra.

A feltételezett modell nem fordult felé. Sőt, mintha mélyebbre húzta volna a nyakát a kabátgallér rejtekébe. De annyira nem volt bunkó, hogy ne válaszoljon.

\- Ugyan! Miből gondol ilyesmiket?

A sofőr lebiggyesztette a száját. Most az utat figyelte, mert sávot kellett váltania a csúcsforgalomban.

\- Hát elég magas! Meg jól is néz ki. Ezzel a magassággal már magában érvényesülne, nem egy törzsvendégem van ám a brancsból – nem is próbálta elnyomni hangjában a kérkedést.

\- Akkor bennfentesnek számít, nemde, sofőr-san? – jó érzékkel mérte fel, hogy ha önmagáról beszélteti a pasast, róla elterelődik a figyelem.

Jónak tűnt a megérzése. A fickó önelégülten mosolygott, miközben beindította az ablaktörlőket. Az eső éppen most kezdett el szemerkélni.

\- Hát, csak úgy, az oldalvonalról… - szabadkozott rosszul leplezett büszkeséggel. Gyakran szállítom az Ise fiúkat is. Az elnök, az rendben is van, de a fiatalabb…

Taiga előtt felrémlett Sakuya, akit már gyerekként sem lehetett átlagosnak nevezni. Elmosolyodott.

\- Mi van vele? Sokáig külföldön éltem, nem ismerem az itteni hírességeket.

A sofőr biccentett.

\- Híresnek, híres, az biztos. Az asszony is odavan a cuccaiért. Nem mintha lenne pénzünk rá.

\- Cuccok?

\- Divattervező. Érti. Egy férfi. Hová jut a világ! – legyintett egy lemondót. Aztán ismét két kézzel ragadta meg a kormányt, hogy bevegyen egy éles kanyart. – Na persze, ha egyáltalán férfinek lehet hívni.

\- Miért is? – a pasi olyanfajta volt, akit elégnek tűnt kérdésekkel ösztönözni.

\- Hát, tudja… olyanfajta… Érti. Na, szóval, derékig ér a haja, meg minden. Néha meg – ösztönösen lehalkította a hangját, mintha valami istenkáromlásról tájékoztatná az utasát –, komolyan, mintha festené magát!

Taiga most már vigyorgott. Te jó ég, Sakuya, hová fejlődtél?!

\- Nem mondja… - adagolt kellő felháborodást a két szóba.

A sofőr lelkesen bólogatott, mert rögtön látta, hogy empatikus hallgatósággal van dolga.

\- Tudja, manapság a férfiak… - megcsóválta a fejét. – Néhány hónapja egy csontrészeg, vörös hajú pasast szállítottam. Tisztán japánnak nézett ki, de vörös volt a haja. Innen tudtam, hogy külföldi kell legyen. Japán ember nem néz ki így. De most, hogy erről beszélünk, talán festette…

Taiga elkomolyodott. Nemszeretem ember jutott eszébe.

\- A fene tudja – motyogta. – Én ismertem vörös hajú japánt.

De a sofőr már oda sem figyelt. Impozáns, csupa üveg épület elé kanyarodott, és leállította a motort. Magasan, talán a tizedik szinten, három minimalista latin betű: ISE. Alatta ugyanez írásjelekkel.

Taiga bőkezűen fizetett, aztán kiszállt, hogy kivegye a táskáit a csomagtartóból. A szószátyár oszakai megmondóember készségesen követte, hogy segítsen neki. Felnézett langaléta utasára. Összehúzta méretes szemöldökét.

\- Elnézést, utas-san! Lehetséges, hogy… ön… Daishi Taiga-san? – máris izgalom színezte a hangját. Előre látta a lányai örömtáncát, amikor átadja nekik az autogramot. Sőt az ilyen fickók fényképet is hordanak maguknál, hogy osztogathassák.

A vélelmezett akciósztár megtorpant, és feléje pillantott. Szűk szemét meglepetés kerekítette ki, arcán széles, őszintének tűnő mosoly villant fel.

\- Dehogyis, ember! De már voltam a dublőre. Jó arc – lelkesen intett búcsút, és a bejárat felé indult. Az oszakai jóember sajnálkozva nézett utána. Ennyit az örömtáncról.

Tamaki titkáránál végre leparkolhatta a súlyos poggyászokat. Még nem tudta, innen hová vezet az útja, úgyhogy egyelőre örült, hogy ennyi időre is megszabadult tőlük. A titkár, készséges, harmincas, kopaszodó emberke, máris bejelentette. Alig telt el pár perc a megérkezése után, és máris Ise Tamaki íróasztala előtt találta magát.

Tíz éve nem látta őt sem. Előtte sem álltak túl közel egymáshoz, de Tamaki Takehasha baráti köréhez tartozott, így természetesen valamennyire ismerték egymást. Tamaki sokat változott. A testmagassága szinte centire ugyanannyi volt ugyan, de alkatilag megerősödött, ha nem is hízott, takaros rövidre nyírt frizurája helyes, kerek koponyát fedett. Mosolygós embernek tűnt, de Taiga tudta, hogy nem árt óvatosnak lennie. Éppen elég időt eltöltött az iparban ahhoz, hogy tudja, a széplelkek itt nem érvényesülnek.

Mélyen, derékból meghajolt.

\- Ise Tamaki-san, kérem, gondoskodjon rólam!

Tamaki hangosan felnevetett. Mint később kiderült, gyakorta tette ezt. Vidám fickónak tűnt. Gyors léptekkel megkerülte az íróasztalát, és vendégéhez sietett.

\- Kérlek, Taiga-san – nyugatiasan a kezét nyújtotta -, hagyjuk a formaságokat. Elvégre együtt koptattuk a suli padjait. Őszintén szólva, kicsit csalódott is voltam, hogy nem kerestél meg egyenesen. Úgy vélem természetes, hogy ebben a helyzetben a szolgálatodra állunk.

Taiga halványan elmosolyodott, és megszorította a felé nyújtott kezet. De ennyitől természetesen nem szűnt meg a távolságtartása. Végtére is tökéletesen tisztában volt a saját árfolyamával a piacon. Persze most megroppant a hitele, meg itt, Japánban nem is volt annyira népszerű, mint Koreában, de még így is tudta, hogy bármelyik ügynökségnek nagy fogás lenne. Legalábbis remélte, hogy a történtek nem adtak be teljesen a karrierjének.

\- Megtisztelő, hogy így fogadsz, Tamaki-san! Előre várom az együttműködést! – ez még mindig csupán udvariaskodás volt. Tamaki is érezhette, mert előrébb lépett, és mélyen vendége szemébe nézett.

\- Taiga-san, remélem a közös múltunk lehetővé teszi, hogy őszintén és kötetlenül beszélgessünk egymással! – a tárgyaló fotelek felé intett. Letelepedtek. – Megkínálhatlak valamivel?

\- Köszönöm, jól tartottak a repülőn – hárított Taiga. Valóban, az egyik stewardess felismerte, és onnan egy perc nyugta sem volt.

\- Rendben. De, ha megengeded, szólok a feleségemnek, hogy megérkeztél. Nagy rajongód, a fejemet is leszedné, ha kihagynám ebből a beszélgetésből.

Taiga jóváhagyóan biccentett. Valahogy tetszett neki, hogy Tamaki beengedi a feleségét egy üzleti tárgyalásra. Egyenrangú párkapcsolatról árulkodott.

Az aprócska, csinos exénekesnő pár perc múlva meg is érkezett. Taiga felállva üdvözölte, de a kis nő máris a nyakában termett.

\- Taiga-shii! Olyan régen találkoztunk!

\- Valóban, Ji Hyo-shii! És akkor is méltatlanul keveset! – mosolygott. Valójában emlékezete szerint csupán két alkalommal. Egy szilveszteri fogadáson, amit a nő ügynöksége adott pár éve, és egy díjkiosztón, tavaly.

\- Üljünk le, Taiga-shii! – az asszonyka elkomolyodott. Megdöntötte magát feléje. – Mielőtt bármiről beszélnénk, kérlek, hadd köszönjem meg, amit Min Jong-ah-ért tettél! Nagyon kedves nekem, és felbecsülhetetlen, amit magadra vállaltál az érdekében. Kérlek, fogadd el a hálámat!

Taiga komoly arccal bólintott. Fájdalmasan tudatában volt, mit tett. És még mindig nem volt meggyőződve róla, hogy jól tette. De már ha akart sem tudott volna változtatni rajta. És nem is akart. Helyes, vagy helytelen, másképp nem tudta volna elképzelni a forgatókönyvet.

Tamaki elgondolkodva figyelte őket.

\- Taiga-san, tájékozódtam a történtekről, de csak annyit tudok, amennyit Min Jong-san elárult, meg amit az újságokból és hírekből megtudtam, és mint tudjuk, ez utóbbiak nem tekinthetők kimondottan megbízható hírforrásnak.

Taiga elgondolkodott. Finoman kell fogalmaznia. Segítségkérően pislantott az asszonyra.

\- Nem egészen tudom, hogy Min Jong mennyit árult el.

A nő felsóhajtott.

\- Arról az estéről mindent. De ami az utána történteket illeti, neki is zavaros egy kicsit. Éppen a szüleinél bujkált Busanban, amikor kitört a botrány. A családja próbálta eltitkolni előle, így mire minden kiderült, már késő volt.

Taiga bólintott.

\- Igen. Erről részben én is értesültem. Nos, hol is kezdjem. Azon az estén… nos, tudjátok mi történt. Először úgy volt, hogy Min Jong nálam tölt pár napot, de aztán beszélt a szüleivel, és másnap az apja eljött érte. Aztán két nap múlva robbant a bomba. Az egyik lap fényképeket hozott le, hamarosan tele lett vele az internet. Hát… láttátok a képeket.

A fotók Taiga házának garázsában készültek. A gondnok jó pénzért beengedte a lesifotósokat. Azóta elbocsátották. A képen tisztán felismerhető Park Min Jong, amint nekitámaszkodik a kevésbé tisztán kivehető férfinek. És sajnos az állapota felől sem hagynak kétséget a felvételek.

\- Bár az arcom nem látszik a képeken, elég hamar nyilvánosságra került, hogy én voltam. Végül is a lakásom alagsorában készült a felvétel. És végső bizonyítékként előkerült a hajam.

\- A hajad? – értetlenkedett Tamaki. Ji Hyo azonban bólintott. Tudta miről van szó.

\- A haja. Koreában kevés férfi engedi ekkorára nőni a haját. Taiga-shii-nek a menedzsere javasolta, hogy a „japános” frizurájával hangsúlyozzák az egyediségét. A külföldi egzotikumot. Elég ismert történet ez a brancsban. Sőt. Néhány beszélgetős műsorban is elhangzott a sztori, úgyhogy a nagyközönség is hallhatta.

\- Értem – emelte fel az ominózus lapot az asztalról Tamaki, és megvizsgálta a szóban forgó képet. Kétség nem fért hozzá, tisztán látszottak a baseballsapka alól előtüremkedő sötét fürtök.

\- Általában sállal el szoktam takarni, de aznap este a sálamat Min Jong köré tekertem. Alig maradt rajta ruha, és hideg volt.

\- Szóval így kezdődött.

\- Így – biccentett Taiga. – És rögtön megkezdődtek a találgatások. Az első, amiben mindenki egyet értett, hogy együtt vagyunk. Ezzel nem is lett volna baj, de a sérülések első pillantásra is tisztán kivehetők. És ez kérdéseket vetett fel. Nem állíthatnám, hogy nem voltak változatos ötletek, némelyik nem is kedvezőtlen rám nézve. Persze a valósággal köszönő viszonyban sem voltak. És természetesen elsöprő győzelmet aratott a legmocskosabb variáns… Azt hiszem, mégis kérnék egy pohár vizet.

Be nem ismerte volna, hogy még a dolog emlékétől is felkavarodott a gyomra, és taplóra száradt a szája. Tamaki gyorsan intézkedett.

Miután egyhajtásra megitta, Taiga folytatta.

\- Szóval hamarosan az egész nemzet, sőt a nagyvilág is tisztában lehetett vele, hogy egy asszonyverő szörnyeteg vagyok. A menedzserem tajtékzott, az elnök behívatott, és kérdőre vont.

\- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte Tamaki.

\- Semmit. Ettől még jobban őrjöngtek. Mit mondhattam volna? Az igazat semmiképpen sem. Megígértem Min Jongnak, hogy megőrzöm a titkát. Vele egyébként sem tudtam kapcsolatba lépni, a szülei karanténba helyezték. Persze meg tudom érteni őket.

\- Hát én azért nem teljesen – morogta Tamaki.

Taiga ránézett. Kicsit hálás volt ezért a közbeszólásért.

\- Ugyan, úgy sem tudtak volna segíteni. És nem is vártam el tőlük. A lányuk becsülete és karrierje volt a tét. Ti is tudjátok, hogy egy férfi még mindig könnyebben átvészel ilyesmit, mint egy nő, hogy elvesztette a tisztaságát. Már soha nem néznének rá ugyanúgy.

Egy jó percig csönd támadt, aztán Tamaki halkan megszólalt.

\- De rád sem.

Taiga megvonta a vállát.

\- Végül is, nem ismertem el semmit. Még csak bocsánatot sem kértem. Amivel ismét csak feldühítettem az ügynökségemet. Az a minimum, ezt ordították a képembe. Én úgy gondoltam, ha bocsánatot kérek, végképp elismerem, hogy megtettem. Ezért csak hallgattam makacsul. Most sem tudom, mi mást tehettem volna.

Ji Hyo előrehajolt, és megfogta Taiga kezét. Szokatlan volt az érintés két majdnem idegen között, de ezzel is együttérzésének mélységét akarta éreztetni.

\- Mindez világos, Taiga-shii, de mi játszódott le benned? Mi járt a fejedben? Állt valaki melletted? Támogattak?

Taiga a nőre nézett, olyan tompa tekintettel, hogy abban felmerült a kérdés, látja e egyáltalán.

\- Ki állt volna? A családom itt van, és nem is akartam, hogy tudjanak róla, amíg nem muszáj. Barátok? Néhányan biztosítottak az együttérzésükről, jó páran ki is álltak mellettem, a nyilvánosság előtt is, de sokra nem mentem velük – halványan elmosolyodott. – Persze jól esett. De a film, aminek a forgatókönyvét éppen az ominózus estén kaptam kézhez, elveszett számomra. A botrány kirobbanása után egy nappal már értesítettek is róla, hogy a körülmények változása miatt nem számítanak rám. Kútba esett egy fotózásom is, meg egy tárgyalás egy vendégszereplésről egy show-ban. A rajongói klubom csalódását fejezte ki, és elhatárolódott tőlem. A menedzsmentem szintúgy. Aztán felszólítottak, hogy közös megegyezéssel bontsunk szerződést. Rávilágítottak, hogy akár be is perelhetnének, hiszen a szerződésben szerepelt, hogy magatartásommal megfelelek az elvárásoknak, és még örülhetek, hogy megúszom ennyivel.

Tamaki elhúzta a száját, de nem szólt semmit. Megpróbálta tárgyilagosan végiggondolni a dolgot és belátta, az ügynökség csak a megszokott módon járt el. Ez az ipar nem éppen jótékonysági intézmény. Nem esküdött volna meg rá, hogy adott esetben ő nem ugyanezt tenné.

Taiga hátravetette a fejét, elgondolkozva szemlélte a vele szemben lévő sarkot.

\- Mit gondoltam az egészről? Mit éreztem? – visszanézett a házaspárra. – Meg fogtok lepődni. Megkönnyebbülést.

Tamaki meglepetten előredőlt, Ji Hyo még a szájához is kapta a kezét.

\- Megmondom őszintén, Taiga-san, tényleg megdöbbentettél – ismerte be a nyilvánvalót Ise Tamaki. – Nem mintha jártas lennék a lélektanban, de mindenre számítottam, erre nem.

Taiga arca szinte komikus kifejezést öltött, ahogy bűnbánóan bólogatott.

\- Tökéletesen igazad van, Tamaki-san. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ez abszurd. Mégis így történt – megállt, hogy végigfutassa magában, miképpen tudná legérthetőbben elmagyarázni. – Szóval. Azt hiszem, a kiégéssel lehet kapcsolatban. Úgy néz ki, elfáradtam. Úgy értem, egy ideje nem igazán voltam motivált, te talán érted mire gondolok, Ji Hyo-shii – a nő bólintott. – Nem egyszer eszembe jutott, hogy otthagyom az egészet. Vagy hazajövök, és mindent elölről kezdek. Valahogy az ember élete nem állt másból, mint munkából. Idő sincs másra, és a szerződések is megkötik az embert. Szóval – vonta meg a vállát -, ilyesmik jártak a fejemben. De… - hatásszünetet tartott. Váratlanul elnevette magát. Nagyon nem odaillő módon. - … ki az a hülye, aki egy ilyen munkát és sikereket csak úgy, magától otthagy. Nem ment el a normális eszem!

\- Akkor hát, ez segített a döntésben? – kérdezte Tamaki, miközben a mandzsettagombjával játszadozott.

Taiga megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem segített. Nem volt mit eldöntenem. Nem voltak egérutak. Minden csak egyféleképpen történhetett. És tudjátok, milyen felszabadító ez? Csak hátra kellett dőlnöm, és minden csak megtörtént velem.

Tamaki kicsit rosszallóan figyelte.

\- Azért csak tehettél volna valamit.

Taiga őszinte kíváncsisággal fordult felé.

\- Mit is, Tamaki-san? Oszd már meg velem, ha támadt valami ötleted a megoldásra! – megvillant a szeme, jelezve, hogy ebben a kérdésben nem fogadja jól a kritikát. – Esküszöm, visszautazom, és mindent rendbe teszek, ha megvilágítod nekem, hogyan hajtsam végre.

Tamaki nem válaszolt. Magában elismerte, hogy hülyeségeket beszél. Bocsánatkérő arccal intett Taigának, hogy folytassa, de az nem szólalt meg, mintha kifogyott volna a mondanivalóból. A hirtelen beállt kínos csendben tisztán hallatszott az előtérből beszűrődő hangzavar. Tamaki homlokráncolva nézett az ajtó felé. Ji Hyo viszont elmosolyodott, de mielőtt kimondta volna az okát, kivágódott az ajtó, és kisebb szélvihar csapott le rájuk.

\- Aniki[1]! – csattant egy számonkérő hang. Taiga nyakát kitekerve odanézett, és majdnem tátva maradt a szája. Ejha! Az ajtóban filigrán alak állt, elegáns pantallóban és bokacsizmában, kívül hordott fehér ingben és nyitott, homokszín szövetkabátban. A színt a monokróm megjelenésben a nyakában viselt hihetetlen árnyalatú smaragdzöld sál képviselte. Hajszálra ugyanolyan árnyalatú fülbevalót biggyesztett a jobb fülébe, ami csak azért látszott ki a seggig érő hajzuhatag alól, mert azt egy hajráffal hátrafogatta. Az éteri jelenség roppantmód bosszús arcot vágott. – Most kellett megtudnom, hogy Daishi Taiga megérkezett, és én nem tudok róla?!

Ji Hyo hívogatóan intett festői megjelenésű sógorának, aki oda is sietett hozzá, arcon csókolta, és leereszkedett fotele karfájára. És máris mélyreható vizsgálat alá vette a furcsamód zavarba jött vendéget.

Az oldalvonalra szorult Tamaki fáradt hangon szólalt meg, valahonnan oldalról, körön kívülről.

\- Drága öcsém, gondoltam szokjon meg kicsit nálunk, mielőtt a nyakába szakadsz – de senki nem törődött vele.

Taiga végre elmosolyodott, még mindig nem tért magához teljesen persze, és meghajtotta magát a fiatalember felé.

\- Sakuya-san! Már a taxisofőr is rólad beszélt, és nem tudok csodálkozni rajta.

Sakuya összeráncolta szépvonalú szemöldökét.

\- Ismersz engem, Daishi-san?

Taiga lágyan elmosolyodott.

\- Nem rovom fel, hogy nem emlékszel rám, Sakuya-san. Téged persze már akkoriban sem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni, pedig még csak kölyök voltál. Tamaki-san osztálytársam volt középiskolában, találkoztunk néhányszor.

Sakuya újabb felháborodásba lovalta magát, ahogy számonkérően a bátyjára nézett.

\- Aniki, csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy Daishi-san is nii-chan[2]?

\- Fel nem foghatom, mikor engedtem meg, hogy a barátaimat a családtagjaiddá avasd – morogta Tamaki, de mint annyiszor életében, már megint a félreállított kategóriába került ragyogó öccse mellett. Ismét senki nem figyelt rá. Kész szerencse, hogy ő maga is istenítette a kis hülyét. Sakuya máris újfent Taigához fordult.

\- Taiga-nii-chan, mikor jössz el hozzám, hogy megbeszéljük a fellépésed a bemutatómon?

\- Az isten szerelmére Sakuya! – csattant fel inkább beletörődően, mint dühösen a bátyja. – Hagyd már egy kicsit élni szerencsétlent! Katagura Keita nem volt elég neked? És még Saitot is mellé löködted. És Kento Yamazaki? Az ügynökeim most tárgyalnak Takumi Saitoval. Kamenashi Kazuya már igent mondott. Háremet gyűjtesz, vagy mi?

Taiga azonban csak meghajtotta magát Sakuya felé.

\- Megtisztelsz a bizalmaddal, Sakuya-san! Kérlek, rendelkezz velem.

Sakuya verőfényesen elmosolyodott, majd önelégült „na, ugye megmondtam” pillantással a bátyja felé fordult. Többnyire gond nélkül megkapta, amit akart.

\- Kérlek, aniki, tudasd majd Taiga-nii-chan menedzsmentjének elérhetőségét, hogy megtárgyaljuk a pontos részleteket – ebből az egy mondatból és különösképp a hangsúlyból, Taiga rögtön rájöhetett, hogy a fiú külseje mennyire megtévesztő. Megkockáztatta magában, hogy talán nem véletlenül. Nem egy paradicsommadár ült vele szemben, hanem üzletember a javából.

\- Amint összeállítom Taiga-san menedzsmentjét, tudatom veled. Ha nem rohantál volna be ide, talán eljutottunk volna odáig, hogy erről is megvitassuk a részleteket.

Ji Hyo szólt közbe sietve.

\- Egy kicsit lassíts, drágám, még jó is, hogy Sakuya megzavart minket. Taiga-shii biztosan nagyon fáradt az utazás után. Engedjük most pihenni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a tények ismeretében, most majd átgondolod a teendőket, és kész tervekkel állhatsz Taiga-shii elé.

Taiga, nem tagadhatta, hálás volt ezért. Tamaki is bólintott.

\- Jó felvetés. Kérlek, Taiga-san, mielőtt távozol, megadnád a titkáromnak a címedet és telefonszámodat, hogy bármikor jelentkezhessünk nálad?

Taiga felállt, indulásra készen. Bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott.

\- A telefonszámomat meg tudom adni. Sajnos azonban egyelőre nem tudom, hol fogok lakni. Amint sikerült szállást találnom, értesítelek benneteket.

\- Nincs szállásod? – Tamaki már emelte is a telefont. – Shitsumi-san, kérlek, foglalj egy lakosztályt a Four Seasonsben. A költségeket terheljétek a cég számlájára – ismét Taigához fordult. – Máris hozzálátunk, hogy keressünk neked egy megfelelő lakást, addig is, kérlek, légy a vendégünk.

Taiga ismételten csak hálás volt. Nem csak a gesztus miatt, hanem mert tényleg, elképesztően fáradtnak érezte magát. Alig várta, hogy alhasson egy jó nagyot.

\- Köszönöm, Tamaki-san! – az ajtó felé indult, de aztán megfordult, és töprengve a kis trióra nézett.

\- Tamaki-san! Lehetne még egy kérésem?

\- Hallgatlak, Taiga-san.

\- Sok minden történt velem az utóbbi hetekben. És néhány probléma már régebbről is nyomaszt. Arra gondoltam, talán most, hogy kényszerű módon akadt egy kis szabadidőm, elbeszélgethetnék erről egy pszichiáterrel.

\- Értelek. Máris keresek egy megfelelő szakembert.

Taiga megrázta a fejét.

\- Nincs rá szükség, hogy keresgélj. Kicsit tájékozódtam. Úgy hallottam Higashikumi Takehasha jó nevet szerzett a szakmában.

Ji Hyo lelkesen elmosolyodott.

\- Valóban. Takehasha-san! Nincs is másra szükség.

\- Igazából – kérdezte Sakuya – nem kizáró ok, hogy ismeritek egymást? Úgy tudom, jobb, ha a pszichiáter teljesen kívülálló.

Taiga szinte szomorú mosollyal válaszolt.

\- Az az ismeretség… Hát, eléggé megkopott, Sakuya-san. Nekem pedig igazából segítene, ha nem egy vadidegennel osztanám meg a legbelső félelmeimet.

***

Higashikumi Takehasha egy hosszú, kimerítő munkanapon volt túl, és még számíthatott egy utolsó páciensre, akit ebben az időpontban, soron kívül, csakis és kizárólag Ise Tamaki kedvéért vállalt be. Tegnap. Mára megbánta, de tudta, hogy pszichiáterhez fordulni nem kis bátorság, nem szerencsés valaki elszánt elhatározásával meggondolatlanul játszani. Mert előfordulhat, hogy többé nem rugaszkodik neki. Így hát itt ült a rendelőjében, és várt. Odakint már sötétedett, a megbeszélt időpontig 10 perc sem volt hátra. Úgy döntött arra használja az időt, hogy rendszerezi gondolatait a mai betegeiről. Felkattintotta íróasztali lámpáját, és jegyzeteivel beburkolózott a koncentrált fénykörbe, miközben a szoba többi része lassan alkonyi homályba borult, válaszul a kint leszálló sötétségre. Kora téli este egy jól fűtött, hangulatos szobában. Ha a keze ügyében lenne egy jó ital, akár még… Kopogtak.

Az ajtóra nézett, de a közeli fényforrás elvakította. Alig látott valamit.

\- Szabad! – kiáltotta. – Ha nem haragszik, kérem, legyen egy pillanatnyi türelemmel! – kérte a halkan nyíló ajtón belépő látogatót.

\- Kérem, ne zavartassa magát – halk, komoly hang válaszolt. Takehasha üres jegyzettömbért nyúlt.

\- Foglaljon helyet! – felállt, hogy másik lámpát kapcsoljon. Az állólámpára gondolt a kanapé mellett, mert nem akarta megtörni a hangulatot. – Megkérdezhetem a nevét? Ise Tamaki-san nem árulta el, azt mondta, mivel Ön celebritás, úgyis tudni fogom – kis rosszallást csempészett a hangjába. Tamaki néha olyan hatásvadász és hülye tudott lenni.

Taiga félrebillentette a fejét, úgy pislogott elgondolkodóan a félhomályban a kis doktorra. A szíve vadul kalapált. Majdnem 10 éve nem látta, és legvadabb álmaiban sem gondolta, hogy amikor újra találkoznak, be kell majd mutatkoznia. Még azt is mondhatta volna, hogy szórakoztatja a dolog, de valahogy furcsa csalódottságot érzett. Kivárt egy kicsit. A színész már jó pár éve átvette a lelke felett a hatalmat, nem tudott ellenállni a hatásszünet csábításának.

Pontosan abban a pillanatban, amikor jobbra a feje mellett álló elegáns design lámpa fénybe borította a beszélgetősarkot, kimondta a nevét.

\- Daishi. Daishi Taiga! Kérem, gondoskodjon rólam! – hajtotta meg magát szertartásosan. Bár csak egy tartalom nélküli, üres udvariassági formulát használt, mégis sikerült groteszk kétértelműséget csempészni a mondatba.

A felvillanó fénynek köszönhetően, láthatta Takét elsápadni. Szó szerint minden szín kifutott az arcából. Lefagyott, csak nagyon lassan fordította feléje az arcát. Jó egy percig meg sem bírt szólalni, csak bámult, nagy, kerekre tágult szemekkel. Bár többször kinyitotta és becsukta a száját, hang nem szakadt ki belőle. Végül csak összeszedte magát.

\- Ebben az esetben meg kell kérnem, hogy távozzon! – bárkinek fagyási sérülései keletkeztek volna ettől a jeges hangtól.

Hát, Daishi Taiga erre biztosan nem számított.

\- Már elnézést, de ezt hallhatnám még egyszer?

Takehasha most már végérvényesen visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét, és megfontoltan nézett rá. Mint egy darab szarra, hogy egész pontosak legyünk.

\- Nem kedvellek, Daishi Taiga-san, nem lennék elfogulatlan veled kapcsolatban, így nem vállalhatom a felelősséget a lehetséges kezelésedért.

Taiga összehúzta amúgy is keskeny szemeit.

\- Egyáltalán nem is érdekel, miért vagyok itt?

\- Nem. Egyáltalán nem szeretnék róla tudni.

Taiga elhúzta a száját. Hátradőlt a kanapén, hangsúlyosan kényelmes testtartást vett fel.

\- Nos, ez kegyetlen volt. Nem esküdtél fel segítségnyújtásra, vagy valami hasonló?

Takehasha keze ráfeszült a tollra, amit a kezében tartott, de uralkodott magán.

\- Még ha így is van, a szakmámnak, mint minden egyéb hivatásnak, megvannak a maga szabályai. Nem fogadhatok olyan beteget, akivel kapcsolatban nem vagyok képes tárgyilagos, objektív, személytelen szakvéleményt kialakítani. Márpedig a te esetedben Daishi Taiga-san, ez a helyzet.

A megszólított pislogás nélkül meredt az orvosra, végül lehunyta a szemét és nagyot bólintott.

\- Megértettem. Ez a szöveg sem volt kevésbé rideg, mint az előző. Sajnos, eddig nem tudtam, hogy ennyire nagy a bűnöm. Hovatovább azzal sem voltam tisztában, hogy van nekem olyan.

Takehasha összeszorította ajkait, nem válaszolt, csak a szeme szikrázott. Taiga nagyot sóhajtott. Azután azonban jelentőségteljesen Takéra nézett.

\- Elfogadom az érveidet. Valamiért, ami előttem nem világos, utálsz. Ennek ellenére – hanyagul a kanapé háttámlájára dobta hosszú karjait – ragaszkodnom kell hozzá, hogy te légy a kezelőorvosom.

\- Mi a jó büdös francért?! – szakadt ki Takehashából az indulat.

Taiga előrehajolt, hogy kemény pillantással tudatosítsa mondanivalója komolyságát.

\- Mert amit rejtegetek, az megmérgezi az életemet, tönkreteszi az idegeimet, és ha nyilvánosságra kerül, mindennek vége, amiért tíz éven át küzdöttem. Senkinek, hallod, senkinek ezen a Földön el nem árulnám! Te vagy az egyetlen, akihez fordulhatok.

Take tehetetlenül felemelte a kezeit. Még a szemét is megforgatta. Tényleg a legkevésbé sem értette, mit akarhat tőle ez a seggfej.

\- Áruld már el, miért pont én?! Talán én vagyok az egyetlen pszichiáter a Földön? Mindannyiunkat köt a titoktartás, bármelyikünknek elmondhatod a hatalmas-hatalmas-hatalmas titkodat! Nem mintha úgy néznél ki, mint akinek kezelésre van szüksége.

A másik makacsul rázta a fejét.

\- Soha. Ki. Nem. Ejteném. A. Számon. – tagolta teljesen feleslegesen. – Túl sokat veszthetek vele.

Take most már tényleg nagyon-nagyon türelmetlen lett. Az egy dolog, hogy ez a vízibivaly méretű szemétláda itt mereszti a seggét, vele szemben, de egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, hogy annak idején ennyire agyalágyult lett volna.

\- Akkor miért pont engem akarsz megtisztelni a fene nagy bizalmaddal?! – már szinte kiabált. Annyira nem volt rá jellemző, hogy ennyire kitérjen a hitéből, de nem tehetett róla, majdnem felrobbant. Az még azért felrémlett a fejében, mekkora szerencse, hogy hangszigetelt az ajtó. Sose lehet tudni, mikor szédeleg be a késői óra ellenére egy kétségbeesett páciens, vagy egy szorgalmas takarító.

Hát most már Taiga sem finomkodott.

\- Azért, baszd meg, mert te már úgyis tudod!

Take felpattant, és áthajolt az alacsony dohányzóasztalon. Egyszerűen fel nem foghatta, miről beszél ez a dilinyós.

\- Mi a hétszentségről beszélsz, te gyökér?! Tíz éve nem láttalak, csak sejtéseim vannak róla, hogy mi lehet veled. Nem emlékszem, hogy tíz évvel ezelőtt mérhetetlen titkokat rejtegettél volna. Egyébként is, akkoriban sem voltunk többek, mint haverok egy osztályból. Mi a szent szart tudhatnék, amit a többiek nem?!

Taiga szintén közel hajolt, egész bele a felpaprikázott doki arcába.

\- Haverok, mi?! – sziszegte a képébe. – Arról beszélek – és jelzem, ezen a ponton vitatkozhatnánk róla, hogy ki a nagyobb gyökér -, hogy meleg vagyok, cseszd meg!

Take döbbenten lépett egyet hátra, térdhajlata nekiütközött a mögötte álló fotel peremének, de sebaj, úgyis sürgősen le kellett ülnie.

\- Te… meleg vagy?!

Most Taigán volt a sor, hogy kis híján kigúvadjanak a szemei.

\- Allah, Buddha, Jézus Krisztus és minden japán démon! Csak nem azt állítod, hogy nem emlékszel, hogyan vesztetted el a szüzességedet?

Takehasha megsemmisülten pislogott. Már nem kiabált. Sőt. Hang alig jött ki a torkán.

\- Annyira reméltem, hogy ezt nem hozod szóba!

Taiga gúnyosan elvigyorodott. Semmi jókedv nem volt abban a vicsorban. Te jó ég, milyen szánalmas pillanat! Ő is visszaült.

\- Annyira reméltem, hogy nem kell szóba hoznom! Bár, ami azt illeti, a veled kapcsolatos reményeim sorban megcsalnak, Take-chan.

Az élénk szemek a keskeny manóarcban ismét jéggé fagytak.

\- Ne szólíts így! Már nem vagyunk gyerekek. És barátok sem.

Taiga úgy érezte, hogy egész este sóhajtozni fog. Mert ismét ki kellett engednie a levegőt, mielőtt megfulladt volna. Mélyet nyelt, bólintott. Ha így kell történnie, akkor legyen így.

\- Azt látom, Higashikumi-sensei. Azt látom. Ez esetben nem, mint barát kérem, hanem mint elkeseredett páciens: Segítsen nekem! Kérem!

\- Ne magázz! – csattant az elutasító hang.

Taiga megadóan felemelte a kezeit, de nem felelt. Még mindig a válaszra várt. Ha lehet, nem elutasító válaszra.

Take azonban megmakacsolta magát.

\- Nem sejtettem, hogy meleg vagy!

Itt szakadt el a cérna. Eddig igazán dicséretesen uralkodott magán, de mindennek megvan a határa. Elkeseredetten a térdére csapott.

\- Baszd meg, Tak… - visszanyelte. - … Higashikumi-sensei! A farkam végén fickándoztál! Mi a jó bús picsát gondoltál a szexuális beállítottságomról?!

\- Nem gondoltam semmit, te barom! Ha már ilyen kifinomultan fogalmaztál: igen, kétség kívül ott fickándoztam nagyra becsült férfiasságod végén. Emlékszem, én is ott voltam. És annyira azért nem ütöttem ki magam. És mégsem vagyok meleg. Csak egy csaprészeg tizenéves hitte azt, hogy jó móka a barátjával hancúrozni, oké? Ennyi. Soha, egy pillanatig fel nem merült bennem, hogy te nem így voltál ezzel!

Elhallgatott, mert az összeszűkült szempár vele szemben semmi jót nem ígért.

\- Mondd csak, sensei! Sok barátoddal érezted jó mókának a hancúrt?

Egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Takehasha figyelmeztetően felemelte a mutatóujját.

\- Erre most, jobb, ha nem válaszolok, hidd el nekem! És később? Honnan feltételeztem volna ilyesmit? Elvégre idol vagy, vagy mi a fene! A nők bálványa, egy szexszimbólum.

Taiga őszintétlenül felnevetett.

\- Na, helyben vagyunk! Üdvözöllek a kicseszett életemben! Nézz körül! Egy nagy rakás szaros hazugság. Mégis mit gondolsz, miért vagyok itt?

Take szinte kíváncsian méregette a férfit. Aki ismerte, tudta, hogy ez már az analizáló tekintete.

\- Nagyon mocskos a szád – sima ténymegállapításnak hangzott, de nagyon lehangolt ténymegállapításra sikeredett.

Taiga széttárta a karjait. Az póló megfeszült tökéletes karizmain.

\- Nagyon mocskos vagyok. Mocskosul hazug. És ez felemészt. Egyre rosszabbul bírom. Ahogy az őrült fantazmagóriákat is, amelyek folyton üldöznek.

\- Fantazmagóriák?

\- Szép testű, meztelen fiúkról, ha éppen érdekel – pláne kicsi, manószerű fiúkról, ha már őszinte akart lenni, de ezt inkább nem mondta ki hangosan az alacsony, manószerű férfi előtt. Mivel azonban témánál voltak, végtelen elkeseredése immár végérvényesen kiült az arcára. Feszülten babrálta a mesterséges szakadást méregdrága farmerén. Kaparászó körmei halk, disszonáns hangot keltettek a beálló süket csöndben. Takehasha, most először, végre meglátta benne a segítségre szoruló nyomorultat. Ez végképp magához térítette. Még most sem szándékozott kezelni, de arra jutott, jobb, ha megnyugszanak, és békésen megbeszélik, hogyan tovább. Pár kérdés, és pontosabb képet alkot. Majd ajánl egy specialistát, és ennyi volt, a továbbiakban elkerülik egymást.

Egy percig csak némán figyelte az éles vonású karvalyarcot, a festőien tökéletes metszésű orrot. Az álvonalig meghagyott, arcba hulló, erős szálú fekete hajat. A magas, ideálisra formált testet. A laza pólót, a szűk farmert, a magasszárú fekete bakancsot, a fekete bőrpántokat a karcsú, erős csuklókon. Annyira más volt, mint az esetlen, de kedves Taiga, aki őbenne élt!

\- Mi a baj a fantazmagóriákkal? – kérdezte lágyan.

A megszólított meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. Hogy a megváltozott hangnem vagy maga a kérdés döbbentette e meg, nem tudni, de olyan végtelenül ostoba arcot vágott egy pillanatra, hogy Take majdnem felnevetett. Persze idejében észbe kapott. Az mindenesetre egyértelműen feltűnt neki, hogy Taiga idegállapota kritikus mélységeket ért el.

\- Ez milyen kérdés volt, sensei? – inkább motyogás, mint határozott megnyilvánulás jött válaszul.

\- Az kérdeztem mi a baj a fantazmagóriákkal. Mindenkinek vannak szexuális fantáziái.

Taiga szeme szinte megbotránkozva kerekedett ki. Ami pedig éppenséggel lehetetlennek tűnt, kimondottan keskeny szemrésének köszönhetően.

\- De sensei! Én férfiakról fantáziálok!

Take nagy bölcsen bólogatott.

\- Értem én. Nem is feltételeztem mást, elvégre meleg vagy. Ezért kérem, magyarázd el nekem, miért érzed ezt kínosnak!

\- Az a kínos, hogy meleg vagyok! Nem az okozat a probléma, hanem az ok – csattant fel a majdnem páciens. – Hogy vállalhatnám tiszta lelkiismerettel, hogy a férfiak tetszenek?!

Takehasha most a fejét ingatta.

\- Én ebben nem látok semmi kivetnivalót. Jópár férfi nekem is tetszik.

Taiga olyan szorosan markolt rá a kanapé karfájára, hogy Take látni vélte a repedést, ami a masszív bútordarab belsejében nyilván útjára indult.

\- Ne gúnyolódj velem, sensei! Az hogy az ember megállapítja valakiről, hogy jóképű, nem egyenértékű azzal, hogy megkívánja. Nekem feláll a farkam ilyenkor.

Ismételt bólogatást kapott válaszul.

\- Világos. Nekem is.

Taiga megütközve meredt rá.

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy nem vagy meleg?

\- Nem is. Viszont szívesen gondolok magamra pánszexuálisként.

\- Az meg mi a görcs? – a hirtelen támadt kíváncsiság egy kicsit megnyugtatta Taigát. Talán elterelte a figyelmét.

Take összecsücsörített ajkai jelezték, hogy erősen igyekszik minél pontosabban kifejezni magát.

\- Úgy mondanám, hogy szexuális értelemben nem érdekel ki milyen nemű. Nem ez dönti el, hogy vonzódom e valakihez.

\- Hogy tudod ezt ilyen könnyedén kijelenteni?

Amaz megvonta a vállát.

\- Ez a kendőzetlen igazság.

\- De ez… nem helyes – ragaszkodott a maga igazához Taiga.

\- És mi a helyes?

\- Amit az emberek annak tartanak, azt hiszem – bizonytalanodott el a kérdezett.

\- Ááááá…. Szóval a sarki fűszeres véleménye mérvadóbb a párválasztás ügyében, mint a saját vágyaink. Ezt akartad mondani?

\- Bizonyos értelemben igen. Ezt – Taiga zavarodottan pislogott. Természetesen tisztában volt vele, milyen sután hangzott, amit mondott. Felnézett Takéra, aki biztató szemekkel várta, hogy folytassa, a tekintete azonban inkább szakmai, semmint baráti érdeklődésről árulkodott. Ez, érthetetlen módon, ismét feldühítette Taigát.

\- Pánszexuális, mi? Akkor áruld már el, sensei, hány férfival voltál idáig?

Takehasha érdeklődése hirtelen kihunyt. Arca ismét bezárkózott. Szakmai lelkiismerete azonban nem engedte, hogy ne válaszoljon.

\- Nem sokkal – ismerte be tompa, valahogy megbántott hangon.

Taiga igazolva érezte magát.

\- Csak azért kérdeztem, mert ez így nagyon kényelmesnek tűnik. Persze bárki szóba jöhet, de ha komolyra fordul a dolog, az ember fia végül csak a nőt választja, nem igaz? Jó annak, aki választhat. Nálam egy nő nem alternatíva. Ami meg a sarki fűszerest illeti: én belőle élek. Belőle és a hozzá hasonlókból. A véleményük. Csak az számít. Az egész életem arról szól, hogy kiszolgáljam az ízlésüket, különben nem akarnak látni. Van fogalmad arról mit jelent egy színésznek, ha nem akarják NÉZNI?

Takehasha elgondolkodva lehajtotta a fejét. Mit is mondhatna erre?

\- Vannak meleg barátaim, akiket szintén nagy közfigyelem övez, mégis vállalják magukat és az érzéseiket.

\- Mi a foglalkozásuk?

\- Az üzleti szférában tevékenykednek.

Taiga felhorkant.

\- Jó nekik! Ha valakinek nem tetszik a pofájuk, majd jön egy másik üzletfél. És ha nem: ha ezt csinálják, nyilván sokat tanultak érte, vannak lehetőségeik, amik lehetővé teszik, hogy valami másba kezdjenek, ha minden kötél szakad. De mim van nekem? Nézz rám, Higashikumi-sensei! – ez olyan kényszerítően hangzott, hogy Take, aki valójában éppen azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy lejegyezzen egy-két gondolatot, most teljes figyelmével feléje fordult. – Látsz, sensei? Jól nézz meg, mert ennyi vagyok, ennyim van. Egy jól kinéző test, egy markáns arc, némi tehetség. Ennyire építkezhetek. Ha már nem NÉZNEK, mi marad nekem?

Takehasha hátradőlt, karba fonta a kezeit és jó egy percig egy szót sem szólt. Utána is igyekezett jól megválogatni a szavait.

\- A botránytól félsz?

Taiga keserűen felnevetett.

\- Nos, lehet így mondani. Csak tudod, sensei, botrány és botrány között is van különbség. Ha ezt a mostanit túlélem, amire látok némi esélyt, akkor nem szeretnék egy olyat, ami ellen biztosan reménytelen a küzdelem.

Take szeme megvillant.

\- Botrányba keveredtél?

Taiga lassan bólintott.

\- Azt hiszem a belekeveredés szó elég pontosan fejezi ki a történetet.

\- Kapcsolatban áll ez a homoszexualitásoddal?

\- Semmi köze hozzá.

\- Értem. Akkor tegyük kicsit félre. Majd később beszélünk róla, persze.

\- Később – kapott a szón Taiga. – Akkor elfogadsz betegednek?

Take hárítóan intett.

\- Ne vidd félre a beszélgetést! – szólt rá a botrányhősre.- Van itt valami, amit feltétlenül tudnom kell. Amúgy meg ne hívd magadat betegnek. Ez nem betegség.

\- Már hogyne lenne az! Ez egy abnormális állapot.

\- Így gondolod?

\- Így.

\- Lehetne másképp is?

\- Gondolni?

\- Igen.

\- Természetesen. Ezért is kell feltétlenül tudnom, hogy mit vársz tőlem? Mi az, amiben véleményed szerint segítségedre lehet egy pszichiáter?

Taiga úgy vágta ki a választ, mintha a beszélgetés első percétől fogva erre készült volna.

\- Gyógyíts ki! Sensei!

Take arca megfeszült, de azért a biztonság kedvéért még egyszer rákérdezett.

\- Elnézést, mit mondtál?

\- Gyógyíts meg, sensei! Nem akarok meleg lenni!

Takehasha nagyot sóhajtott. Felállt, és megkerülte az asztalt. Leült Taiga mellé, hogy közelebb legyenek egymáshoz. Hogy nyomatékosítsa, amit mondani akar. De nem volt ideje megszólalni. Taiga megelőzte.

\- Ne! Tudom, mit akarsz mondani! Ez nem olyasmi, ami gyógyítható, igaz? De sensei – váratlanul Take felé fordult, teljes felsőtesttel és izgatottan megragadta a karjait. – Utánanéztem. Tényleg. Kutattam. És vannak módszerek. Pszichoterápiás beszélgetések, meg ilyesmi – megtorpant és fürkészve beszélgetőtársára nézett. – Nem létezik, hogy nem hallottál róla… a te szakmádban.

Take igyekezett nem odafigyelni a túl erős szorításra a karján. Az az izom, ami a fickón van, láthatóan valódi. És persze észre sem veszi, hogy akkor is használja, amikor semmi szükség rá. Az a Taiga, valaha, sokkal gyengédebb volt.

\- Taiga-san. Hallottam róla, természetesen. Reparatív gyógymódnak hívják…

\- Így van – szakította félbe megerősítőleg a másik, szorítása – izgalmában -, ha lehet még egy árnyalatnyit erősödött. Take megállta és nem szisszent fel. Inkább folytatta.

\- Ez nem új dolog, Taiga-san. Már 150 éve is volt ilyesmi. Ha lenne bármi értelme, az már kiderült volna ennyi idő alatt.

\- Igen, persze, de 100 éve, az még más volt. Sebészeti beavatkozások. Lobotómia meg…

\- Elektrosokk, igen. Téged ez nem rémít meg?

\- Bármit vállalnék – tekintete ijesztően elszántnak tűnt. – De amúgy is, már nem így van, ahogy mondtam, ma már pszichoterápiával próbálkoznak.

Takehasha mélyen a lelkesen csillogó szemekbe nézett, próbált nagyon meggyőzőnek látszani, noha tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, mennyire hálátlan feladatot vállalt azzal, hogy elveszi valakitől az utolsó mentsvárat.

\- Taiga-san, kérlek, hallgass meg! Amiről te beszélsz, nem tudomány. Sokkal inkább sarlatánság. Szélhámosság, ha úgy tetszik. Semmiféle tudományosan megalapozott bizonyíték nem támasztja alá…

\- Ne folytasd, Ta… sensei! Erre is számítottam – elengedte Takehasha karjait, mert felpörgött állapotában szükségesnek látta, hogy gesztikulációval kísérje mondanivalóját. Take hátrébb is húzódott. Semmi szüksége nem volt rá, hogy valamelyik izgatottan hadonászó végtag képen törölje. – De vannak beszámolók, írásosak és videón is. Volt melegek…

Take szomorúan nézte. És ő ezt nem tudta nem észrevenni. Elhallgatott. Take mélyet sóhajtott mielőtt megszólalt.

\- Ismerem ezeket, Taiga-san. Ellenőrizhetetlen források, szubjektív beszámolók, adott esetben, és ez a többségét jelenti véleményem szerint, jól tálalt hazugságok. Tudományos igénnyel teljességgel bizonyíthatatlanok. Ezekre nem építhetsz! Pontosabb leszek, nem hihetsz nekik!

Taiga némán leeresztette a levegőben felejtett karjait. Panaszos hangon válaszolt, amely nyöszörgés furcsa ellentétet alkotott kimondottan férfias megjelenésével.

\- Nem gondoltam, hogy te is ilyen vagy, sensei! Figyelmeztettek, hogy az orvosok ezt fogják mondani, de te régebben olyan nyitott voltál.

A megszólított türelmetlenül legyintett.

\- Hogy mondhatnék mást, ha egyszer ez az őszinte véleményem? A tudomány jelenlegi állása, és hangsúlyozom az én véleményem szerint is, a homoszexualitás nem gyógyítható. Szakemberként az egyetlen, amit tehetek, hogy segítek elfogadni neked ezt az állapotot.

Taiga elfordította a fejét. Már nem nézett Takéra. Az meglepetten figyelte, ahogy feláll.

\- Most mire készülsz? Hová mész? – tette hozzá, amikor látta, hogy a férfi a kabátjáért nyúl. Furcsa szorítást érzett a mellkasában, noha fél órája még ki akarta rúgni innen a hülyéjét.

\- Keresek valakit, aki vállalja a reparatív terápiát. Te úgyis azt mondtad, hogy számodra nem vagyok elfogadható páciens.

Take döbbenten pattant fel.

\- Taiga-san! Nem mehetsz el valami kuruzslóhoz! Csak a pénzedet szedi el, hamis reményekkel kecsegtet, és semmi eredménye nem lesz! Hát nem figyelted, amit mondtam?! A melegség nem gyógyítható!

Taiga egy lépéssel közelebb mozdult. Visszadobta a kanapéra a katonai zubbonyt.

\- Mit tudsz tenni ellene, Higashikumi-sensei? Elég egyértelműen kifejtetted a velem kapcsolatos véleményedet. Nekem nem opció, hogy a helyzet a jelenlegi formájában maradjon. Ötlet?

Higashikumi Takehasha nagy szemekkel meredt a fölé tornyosuló férfira. Akit soha többé nem akart látni, aki annyira megbántotta, amikor az után a csodálatos délután után szó nélkül eltűnt az életéből. Akiről soha nem gondolta volna, hogy annyira fog hiányozni, hogy még tíz év elteltével is éles fájdalmat érez a láttán. Rohadjon meg! Pusztuljon! Menjen innen, ahová akar!

\- Rendben – szakadt ki belőle.

\- Mi?

\- Elvállalom.

Taiga meglepetésében tett egy lépést hátrafelé.

\- Ez most… komoly?

A doki bólintott. Voltaképp maga sem tudta miért.

\- Igen. De most kérlek, menj! Végig kell gondolnom, mit tegyünk.

Taiga szilajul elmosolyodott. Bár soha nem látta egyetlen filmjét sem, Take túlságosan is jól ismerte ezt a mosolyt. Plakátokról, amelyeket nem tudott elkerülni az utcán mentében, kivetítőkről, reklámokból, amelyeket képtelenség volt nem észrevenni. Meg a dojoból. Ahogy átsuhant az esetlen kamasz arcán, mielőtt íjjal a kezében átvedlett félistenné.

\- Köszönöm, sensei! – az elviselhetetlen fickó felkapta a zubbonyt, és lendületes léptekkel elindult az ajtó felé.

Take fáradtan utánaszólt.

\- És ne szólíts így! Nevetséges.

Taiga megtorpant, és visszafordult az ajtóból. Na, ezt a mosolyt már nem ismerte Takehasha. Féloldalasan vigyorgott, hosszú, barna ujjaival beletúrt előrehulló fürtjeibe, és hátradobta őket, hogy jobban lássa a megdermedt áldozatot. Keskeny csípőjén megfeszült a farmer, széles vállán a póló. Ellenállhatatlan volt, és tudta is magáról.

\- Hát jó. Megpróbálom… Take-chan.

[1] Báty megszólítása japánul

[2] Báty, vagy közeli idősebb férfibarát becéző megszólítása


	3. Chapter 3

Takehashát fogmosás közben érte a megvilágosodás. Akkor már napok óta törte a fejét, hogy mit is kezdjen Taigával. Mindenféle értelemben persze. Nyilvánvalóan összezavarodott már attól az egyszerű ténytől, hogy a férfi minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül visszatért az életébe. Egyáltalán, visszatért. Take természetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy irracionális düh munkál benne a pasassal kapcsolatban, de nem érezte a késztetést, hogy híres analizáló módszereit saját magán is tesztelje. Ehhez hozzáadódott, hogy a nevezetes sztársárm – hányt tőle, de be kellett vallja - igenis hatással volt rá. A kamasz Taigát a lelke miatt kedvelte. Csodálatosan empatikus, igazi jó srác volt. Egy kedves, halk mackó. A Teddy fajta, akihez jó hozzábújni. A férfi Taiga lelke teljesen rejtve maradt előtte, egyelőre tippelni sem tudta volna, mennyit őrzött meg a jószándékú tinédzserből. A külseje azonban! Tíz év alatt számos alkalommal látta – noha erősen törekedett rá, hogy ne tegye –, reklámokban, újságokban, utcai kivetítőkön, mégsem volt felkészülve az állatias vonzerőre, ami belőle áradt. A francba is!

És akkor még ott volt a férfi „kis problémája”. Szakmai reakciót kellett volna kiváltson belőle, de valójában nem tudta függetleníteni magát a ténytől, hogy túl jól ismeri a pácienst. Na, és mi van Taiga vágyával, hogy kigyógyuljon? Teljes képtelenség. Ha segíteni akar neki, más módon kell megtennie.

Taigát edzés közben érte Takehasha hívása. Legalább egy hete nem hallott felőle, sötétebb pillanataiban komoly erőfeszítéseket tett, hogy meggyőzze magát, nem probléma, hogy a doki láthatóan mégsem akar egy levegőt szívni vele. Ahogy meghallotta a személyre szabott jelzőhangot – Take kedvenc slágerét kamaszkorukból -, és meglátta a nevét a kijelzőn, keserű bizonyossággal szembesülhetett vele, hogy minden nagyképű érdektelenség, amit magára erőltetett a kis fickóval kapcsolatban, egy pillanat alatt eltűnik, feloldódik a heves szívdobogásban.

Óvatosan letette a jobbjában tartott méretes súlyzót, megtörölközött, és a telefonért nyúlt.

\- Halló! Örülök, hogy hallok felőled, Take-chan! – tudta, hogy a megszólítás durva provokáció, de nem szándékozott felhagyni vele, túl szép emlékeket idézett. – Már-már azt hittem teljesen megfeledkeztél rólam.

Bosszús horkantás hallatszott a vonal túlsó végéről, de Take nem kommentálta a szarkasztikus megjegyzést. Hangsúlyozott udvariasággal kommunikált.

\- Jó estét, Taiga-san! Csupán az iránt érdeklődnék, hogy mi a programod ma estére.

A tágas edzőterem a hotel egyik felső szintjét foglalta el. Az illusztris vendégkör kimondottan előnyös tulajdonsága volt, hogy mindenki csak a maga dolgával foglalkozott. Ideális egy parkolópályára állított akciósztárnak az idő elütésére. Taiga a panorámaablakra pillantott. Odakint már besötétedett, a város fényei elvarázsolták a kilátást.

\- Elég késő van. Csak nem randira hívsz?

Most nem horkantás, inkább sóhaj.

\- Még csak 7 óra. Ráérsz vagy nem? Megbeszéltem egy találkozót. A terápia részének tekintem.

Taiga egy pillanat alatt felvillanyozódott. Csak egy probléma volt, nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a lehetséges gyógyulás, vagy a váratlan találkozó Takéval teszi ilyen izgatottá.

\- Hová megyünk?

\- Azt nem árulom el. Fogd fel sokkterápiaként.

Taiga felhúzta a szemöldökét. Kényelmesebbre helyezkedett az evezőpadon, amire leült a beszélgetés idejére, és nagyon igyekezett nem észrevenni a fitneszribit, aki vele szemben rebegtette a szempilláit, miközben mellizomerősítés ürügyén figyelemreméltó ötletességgel tálalta legjobb színben pinkbe burkolt melleit.

\- Hogyan öltözzek? Kirándulás? Étterem? Milyen étterem? Adhatnál valami támpontot!

\- Ne nagyon görcsölj rá. Valami olyasmi jó lesz, amiben a múltkor eljöttél hozzám.

Taiga biccentett. Csak magának, mert Take úgysem láthatta.

\- Rendben. Mennyi időm van?

\- Fél óra elég lesz? Felveszlek.

Taiga hitt a rendszerességben, nem szívesen szakított félbe egy jól felépített gyakorlatsort, de most egy pillanatig sem habozott.

\- Még az edzőteremben vagyok, de gyorsan elkészülök.

\- Edzőterem?

Taiga felállt, és az öltöző felé indult, miközben válaszolt.

\- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy most meglepődtél.

\- Majd nem mondom – hümmögött a másik. – Oké. Akkor fél óra. Addig lezuhanyozhatsz, átöltözhetsz. Van nálad megfelelő ruha?

\- Te csak ne aggódj! – szabadidőruhában jött, de még úgyis visszamegy a szobájába, meg aztán a szállodában voltak butikok. Talán kihasználja az ürügyet egy kis vásárolgatásra.

\- Késtél – mutatott rá Take, amikor Taiga 35 perc múlva beszállt a járdaszegély mellett teljesen szabálytalanul rostokoló fehér kocsijába.

\- Kétségtelen. Az egyik vevő felismert. Az eladók a hátsó kijáraton menekítettek ki. Időbe került megkerülni a háztömböt.

\- Vevő? Eladó? Pont most kellett bevásárolnod?

\- A megfelelő elegancia elérése nem lehet pénzkérdés – vigyorgott lefegyverzően Taiga.

Takehasha gyors oldalpillantást vetett rá. A mesterségesen koptatott méregdrága göncökön semmi sem utalt rá, hogy most kerültek ki egy felsőkategóriás butikból. Félrehúzta a száját.

\- Fel nem foghatom mi értelme vagyonokat fizetni olyan holmikért, amik újkorukban is úgy néznek ki, mintha a kutya szájából rángatták volna ki őket.

Taiga mosolyogva meghajtotta a fejét.

\- Érthető az érvelésed, de kihez mi illik – tekintetével melegen végigsiklott a kócosra zselézett frizurán és az elegánsan testre szabott öltönyön. – Te például így vagy szexi, ahogy vagy.

\- Barom.

\- Őszintén mondtam – ezt inkább már csak az ablaknak lehelte, amelyen keresztül vizslatta a forgalmas utcákat és a villódzó fényeket. Vajon hová tartanak?

Hamarosan megfogyatkozott a körülöttük hömpölygő autóáradat. Csendesebb, előkelőbb környékre keveredtek. Taiga még soha nem járt itt, nem ilyen körökben forgolódott, amikor még Japánban élt. Most már valóban teljesen tanácstalan volt úticéljukat illetően. Milyen sokk várhat rá a felső tízezer palotáiban? Hacsak nem Takehasha apja. Azzal a tahóval találkozni tényleg sokk lenne.

\- Csak nem haza viszel bemutatni a szüleidnek? Korai még a kapcsolat ezen szakaszában.

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jól viselem ezt a kétes humorú formádat, Taiga-san – válaszolt szárazon Take. – Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem viselem jól – elhallgatott, amíg vett egy éles kanyart, és befordult egy alig észrevehető mellékutcába. – A szüleim amúgy elváltak. Nem igazán tartom a kapcsolatot az apámmal.

\- Tudom – a beismerés túl halk volt, hogy eljuthasson az érintettig, aki éppen megtorpant egy nagy, ultramodern kő- és vaskapu előtt. Kihajolt a leeresztett ablakon, hogy tájékoztatást adjon érkezésükről, a high-tech oszlopnak a felhajtó mellett. Fehér márványnak tűnt, de nyilván hangtechnikát és kamerát is rejtett, mert most megszólalt.

\- Jó estét, Higashikumi-san! Azonnal nyitjuk a kaput.

\- Üdvözöllek, Kajiyama-san! Régen találkoztunk. Ezek szerint értesítettek az érkezésünkről.

A széles kapuszárnyak hangtalanul kinyíltak. Take lassan rágördült a kövezett felhajtóra.

A széles út végén, sudár császárfák árnyékából modern, minimalista, jól nevelt bukszusok keretezte ház tűnt elő, nemcsak megvilágított ablakai, de hófehér falai is ragyogtak a sötétben. Taiga kíváncsian vizslatta. Ide jöttek hát. De kik lakhatnak itt?

A ház előtt öt elegáns, fekete öltönyös, fehér inges férfi beszélgetett. Némelyik dohányzott. Úgy néztek ki, mint valami elit testőrgárda tagjai. Takehasha melléjük gördült és leállította a motort. Intett útitársának, hogy szálljon ki. A legmagasabb öltönyös csípőre tett kézzel feléjük fordult. Taiga rögtön tudta, miféle. Pontosan az a típus, akit ő előszeretettel játszott a filmvásznon. Csak sokkal veszélyesebb, mert valódi. Megigazította a headsetet a fülében, még egy utolsó mondatot befejezett a mikrofonba, aztán teljes figyelmét nekik szentelte. Taiga elismeréssel figyelte. Kevés olyan embert látott, aki nála is magasabb volt. Haját alul felborotválta viselte, de a feje tetején hosszabbra hagyta és pöpec kis kontyot formált belőle. Klasszikus frizura modern olvasatban. Szigorú arcán most halvány mosoly tűnt fel, ahogy Take felé bólintott.

\- Higashikumi-san! Mindig öröm, ha láthatlak.

Take szintén mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Hasonlóképp, Kajiyama-san! Csatlakozol hozzánk ma este?

A fickó sajnálkozva megrázta szépvonalú fejét.

\- Szolgálatban vagyok. Meg, úgy tűnik, elég szűkkörű a mai alkalom. Csak a ti várható érkezéseteket jelezték.

\- Sejtettem. Csak gondoltam, ha már itt vagy… - Taiga felé intett. – Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam: Daishi Taiga-san. Az úr itt Kajiyama Kimio-san. A ház biztonsági főnöke.

Az intelligens szemek Taiga tekintetébe fúródtak. A férfi – közelről nézve meglepően fiatal – üdvözlőleg bólintott.

\- Nem gondolom, hogy nagyon be kéne mutatnod Daishi Taigát. Volt szerencsém jelen lenni néhány versenyen, amelyet megnyert.

\- Hát ez váratlan volt – nevetett fel zavartan Taiga. – Általában a filmjeim miatt ismernek. Talán te magad is íjászkodtál, Kajiyama-san?

\- Sajnos tehetségtelennek bizonyultam. De nagy szerelem volt – közelebb lépett. – Megengeded, Daishi-san? Remélem nem sértelek meg, de ellenőríznem kell…

Taiga kétoldalra emelte a karjait, hogy könnyebb hozzáférést biztosítson a motozó kezeknek. Hamar végeztek. Kajiyama intett, hogy mehetnek. Az egyik fickó átvette a kulcsot, hogy elvigye leparkolni a kocsit. Taiga a ház bejárata felé indult, de Kajiyama megállította.

\- Nem arra, Daishi-san.

\- Csak gyere utánam, Taiga-san – fordult az ellenkező irány felé Take. – Viszontlátásra, Kimio-san! Viszontlátásra, fiúk! – intett a többiek felé, akik lelkesen viszonozták a gesztus.

\- Viszontlátásra, sensei!

Taiga Takehasha után sorjázott, aki hátat fordított a bejáratnak, és egy kivilágított ösvényen úgy tűnt épp arra készül, hogy megkerülje az épületet.

\- Népszerű vagy itt, úgy látom.

Take biccentett.

\- Nincs egy hónapja, hogy önismereti tréninget tartottam nekik. Az ilyesmi közel hozza az embereket.

\- Önismereti tréning? – ízlelgette a kifejezést Taiga. – Miért, kik ezek?

\- Jakuzák – jött a magától értetődő válasz.

Taigában megállt az ütő. Megtorpant az engedelmes trappolásban.

\- Hogy… mi?! Hol a frászban vagyunk?! Ha ez volt a sokk, köszönöm, elért hozzám az üzenet. Persze ettől még nem lettem hetero.

\- A Katagura birtokon vagyunk – válaszolta amaz, meg sem állva. – Nyugalom. A Katagura már 25 éve tiszta. Most legális vállalat.

\- Katagura. Katagura Corporation? – Taiga még mindig hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. – Akkor meg mi a fenéért hívják magukat jakuzának?

Take megvonta a vállát.

\- Büszkék rá, azt hiszem. Hagyomány, érted!

\- Kevés vagyok én ehhez – motyogta az összezavarodott akciósztár, aki pályafutása alatt már háromszor játszott alvilági figurákat.

Időközben megkerülték az épületet, és Taiga megint lassításra kényszerült. Tetszett neki az eléje táruló látvány. Szemben velük, a téliesített medence túloldalán, a főépülethez hasonló stílusú, de léptékeiben sokkal szerényebb házacska álldogált. Afféle kerti vendégház. A környező bokrokat gondos kezek hidegfényű karácsonyi égősorokkal hintették tele, a kivilágított ablakok mögött árnyak mozogtak.

Take az ajtóhoz sétált, és bekopogott. Taiga felsorakozott mellé, egyre jobban furdalta a kíváncsiság, mit keresnek itt.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és Daishi Taiga majdnem elharapta a nyelvét. Az ajtónyílásban magas, keménykötésű, karcsú férfi állt. A fény hátulról ragyogó fényekkel festette meg tépett, tiziánvörös fürtjeit. Bár a szemei árnyékba borultak, Taiga nagyon is tisztában volt a színükkel. Zöld. Rohadtul tengerzöld. A jakuzán talán meglepődött, de az igazi sokk most érte.

**_Baszd meg, MacLaine Saito, nem tudsz már elmúlni végre?!_**

Ellenszenvének tárgya most szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Az ész megáll, Taiga-san! Már tíz éve! Ki hitte volna, hogy egyszer csak így felbukkansz! Üdvözöllek benneteket szerény hajlékomban. Gyertek be! Kicsit hűvös az idő. Félreállt az ajtóból, megvárta, amíg becsukhatja, aztán összeszedte a kabátokat. Kifogástalan vendéglátóként viselkedett, azt még Taigának is el kellett ismernie.

\- Bújjatok be! A konyhában még készülődés folyik, úgyhogy egyelőre be kell érnetek velem.

A vendégek kényelembe helyezték magukat a nappaliban terpeszkedő acélkék kanapén. Taiga – be nem ismerte volna, de – kíváncsian nézett körül. Indusztriális, hangsúlyozottan férfias térbe csöppent. A berendezés minden négyzetcentiméteréről csak úgy sütött a tesztoszteron. Nem mintha ez a légkör idegen lett volna MacLaine Saitotól. Vajon mit keres egy jakuza birtokon? A vizslató tekintet most megakadt egy nem egészen stílushű darabon. Pontosan vele szemben, célzott megvilágítással kiemelve, egy, értékéhez képest fényűző módon bekeretezett mangaposzter díszítette a falat. Nem lógott ki nagyon, de cseppnyit idegen volt a lakás hangulatától. Saito, aki érdeklődve figyelt, elkapta a tekintetét. Elmosolyodott.

\- Látom, észrevetted Fei Longot. Ismered a mangát?

Taiga megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Nem igazán – mintha rémlett volna neki, hogy ez egy viszonylag híres szereplő, de kamaszkora óta nem nagyon vett a kezébe képregényt. – Ekkora rajongó vagy? – nem lehetett nem kihallani a hangjából a szarkazmust. De Saito nem látszott észrevenni.

\- Ugyan. Azért vettem, mert emlékeztet valakire. De majd megérted. Hozhatok esetleg inni valamit? Aperitif? A vacsora már kész van, de a konyha még romokban. Kicsit megcsúsztunk az előkészületekkel.

Ki lehet az a mi?

A ház hátsó traktusában ekkor zaj támadt. Dallamos női nevetés hangzott fel, aztán szapora beszéd. Mintha két nő csevegett volna, kimondott jó hangulatban. Taigának kezdett derengeni.

\- Megnősültél, Saito-san? – érdeklődött udvariasan, miközben belekóstolt az eléje tett italba. Nem tűnt rossznak. A hülye skótnak volt ízlése.

A hülye skót most finoman elmosolyodott.

\- Így is mondhatjuk – áldomásra emelte a poharát. – Rád, Taiga-san, és a sikereidre!

Take is csatlakozott.

\- Daishi Taigára, és arra, hogy visszatért közénk!

Taiga ránézett, de Take kerülte a tekintetét. Most örül, vagy inkább a pokolba kívánja?

\- Köszönöm! Igazán jól esik a fogadtatás! – ezt udvariasnak szánta, igazából még mindig bosszús volt, hogy az estét, amitől olyan sokat várt – mit is? – ezzel a vezérhímmel kell töltenie.

Lépések közeledtek. Taiga magában felsóhajtott. Talán oldódik a feszült légkör.

Két nő lépett a helyiségbe. Az egyiket rögtön felismerte, bár tíz éve nem látta. A kimondottan csinos, akkoriban negyvenes éveit taposó hölggyel találkozott néhányszor az iskolai rendezvényeken. Saito édesanyja igazi arisztokrata volt, és ehhez méltó kifinomultsággal, ámbár némi életképtelenséggel forgolódott az életben. Taigának rémlett, hogy a házassága sem volt sikeres Saito semmirekellő, de kellően pedigrés skót főnemes apjával. De kiegyensúlyozottnak, hovatovább boldognak tűnt.

A másik nő jobban érdekelte. Ő lehet Saito felesége? Jobban megnézte magának és olyan meglepetés érte, hogy csak évtizedes színészi rutinja mentette meg attól, hogy ez az arcára is kiüljön. A nő, aki most odalépett Saitohoz és gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát, alig lehetett fiatalabb a férfi anyjánál. Karcsú volt és vékonycsontú, igazi szépség, első pillantásra egy nappal sem több 35-nél, de valójában inkább ötven felé.

\- Mi most megyünk, Saito-chan! Nem akarunk tovább zavarni. Édesanyáddal úgy döntöttünk még felkeresünk egy éjszakai vetítést – pajkos pillantást vetett Taigára, és váratlanul meghajolt feléje. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Daishi-san! Ha véletlenül játszák valamelyik filmjét, feltétlenül azt fogjuk választani, nem igaz, Yuriko-san?

A másik kislányosan kuncogott. Meglepő, de, noha már nem volt fiatal, hozzá még ez is passzolt.

\- Feltétlenül, Akiko-san! Már éppen javasolni akartam, amikor megtudtam, hogy ma milyen illusztris látogatója lesz a fiamnak – aprókat bólintott, ahogy a tenyerébe rejtette a nevetését. Maga is megdöntötte magát Taiga felé. Leeresztette a kezét, hogy méltó formát adjon a gesztusnak. – Boldog vagyok, hogy újra láthatlak, Daishi-san! Remélem, még találkozunk!

Taiga felpattant, és mélyen meghajolt a két nő előtt. Saito szólalt.

\- Taiga-san, édesanyámra talán még emlékszel – Taiga szaporán bólogatott. – A másik hölgy Katagura Akiko-san – most az utóbbihoz fordult. – Az ojabun tud már erről a programról, Akiko-san? – heccelte a nőt gyengéden.

Az egy pillanatra úgy csinált, mintha rajtakapták volna.

\- Jujj, Saito-chan, mit fog szólni az ojabun? – aztán felnevetett és legyintett. – Ugyan, Saito-chan, talán még velünk is jön – elfordult és az ajtó felé indult, a másik nő szorosan a nyomában. Taiga hirtelen úgy érezte modortalanság, ha nem mond valamit.

\- Masahito-san, Katagura-san, Önök nem töltik velünk az estét? – nem is értette. Ötven éves vagy sem, ez a nő láthatólag MacLaine Saito párja. Mi okból megy el? Milyen kapcsolat az ilyen?

Katagura Akiko meglepetten feléje fordult, aztán kérdően Saitora nézett. Az csak ingatta a fejét. A nő ekkor Taigához lépett és váratlan gyengédséggel megsimogatta a kezét.

\- Köszönöm, Daishi-san, igazán hízelgő a meghívás egy magamfajta idősödő nő számára egy ilyen fiatal és jóképű férfitól. De most inkább magukra hagyjuk önöket! Ez olyan… – segítségkérően a másik asszonyra pillantott. – Hogy is mondják nyugaton, Yuriko-san?

\- Ó, csajos este, ha erre gondolsz, Akiko-san – biccentett a másik.

\- Úgy van, szóval ez egy csajos este lesz, Daishi-san – még egyet intettek, és már ott sem voltak.

Egy pillanatra csend állt be. Aztán Take megszólalt.

\- Csajos, mi? És ha az ojabun is velük megy?

Saito szeme felcsillant, és már nevetett is.

\- Meg az öt testőr.

Taiga velük mosolygott, de még mindig nem értette mit keres itt.

\- Saito-san! Nem zavar, hogy a párodra testőröknek kell vigyáznia?

A két másik férfi meglepetten fordult felé. Saito egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett rá, aztán szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- A páromra? Hidd el nekem, Taiga-san, ha valaki mellé nem kell testőr, akkor az ő. De a rang kötelez – ismét megemelte a poharát. – Kajiyama Kimio-sanra, a földkerekség legrátermettebb testőrére!

\- Úgy van – kontrázott Takehasha és egyetértően felhajtották az italaikat. Taiga érdeklődve figyelte a vörös férfit. Sose gondolta volna, hogy anyakomplexusa van.

\- Kérlek, ne vedd sértésnek, Saito-san, de… Tudom, sokat változott a világ, ugyanakkor… ez furcsa… azt mondod megnősültél…

\- Azt mondtam, olyasmi.

Taiga bólintott.

\- Ja, értem. De mégiscsak egy pár vagytok. Miért kellett ma este elmennie? Úgy értem nem az a természetes, hogy együtt fogadjátok a barátaitokat? Vagy ez a korkülönbség miatt van? – tényleg csak egy cseppnyi gúnyt igyekezett szavaiba csepegtetni. És hogy a gúnnyal a modortalanságra, vagy a korkülönbségre céloz-e, maga sem tudta.

Takehasha félrenyelhette az italát, mert heves köhögőroham tört rá. A kezébe rejtette az arcát, úgy próbált levegőhöz jutni. Saito rá sem hederített. Kicsit előredőlt, könyökével rátámaszkodott a térdeire, és vidám szemekkel kutatóan bámult Taigára. Elérte, hogy amaz zavartan fészkelődni kezdjen.

\- Taiga-san, jól értem, amiatt aggódsz, hogy a korkülönbség a párommal, netalán éket ver közénk?

Taiga csakazértis állta a pillantását. Végül is, valami ilyesmire gondolt. Aprót bólintott.

\- Taiga-san, lehetséges, hogy te abban a hitben tetted fel ezt a kérdést, hogy Katagura Akiko-san a partenerem?

Taiga szája kiszáradt. Ekkorát tévedett volna? De hát…

\- Nem? Akkor ki ő?

\- Ő az anyám – halk, bársonyos férfihang szólalt meg oldalról, az egyik eddig csukott, félhomályba burkolózó ajtó felől. Taiga odakapta a fejét, de alig látott valamit a hangulatvilágítás fénykörén kívül. Kecses sziluett lökte el magát az ajtófélfától, és sétált be a fénykörbe. Magas, vékony, éteri szépségű férfi volt, hosszú, fekete, még kicsit nedves haja laza fonatban simult a bal vállára. Kényelmes otthoni öltözéket viselt. Hosszú ujjú pamutpólót és lenvászon nadrágot. Egészen, mint… Saito? Komoly arccal nézte egy pillanatig Taigát, aztán Saitohoz fordult.

\- Elnézést a késésért! Hosszú volt a nap, nem tudtam ellenállni a fürdőkád csábításának. Remélem, nem sértettelek meg benneteket!

\- Szó sincs róla, Keita-san – szólalt meg vidoran Take. – Jelenléted mindig felüdít minket.

A megszólított halványan mosolyogva fordult Takehasha felé.

\- Ahogy a tiéd is engem, Take-san! – leült Saito mellé, és kényelmesen hátradőlt. Két karját keresztbe fonta a mellén, kicsit védekező póz volt ez, mintha még nem tudná elengedni magát egy idegen társaságában. Taiga nem tudta levenni róla a szemét. Férfiban ilyen szépet még nem látott. Megakadt a szeme a mangaposzteren a háta mögött. Már értette. – Saito-chan, bemutatnál a vendégünknek, kérlek?

Saito bólintott, és formális udvariasságra váltott. Láthatóan csak viccből, ami kimondottan irritálta Taigát, aki összeszorította a száját bosszúságában.

\- Daishi Taiga-san, engedd meg, hogy bemutassam Katagura Keita-sant, a Katagura Corporation örökösét és alelnökét – kinyújtotta említett felé a kezét, tenyerét hívogatóan felfelé fordítva. Keita rápillantott, aztán a kezére, aztán megint rá. Taigának még mindig fogalma sem volt róla, mi történik. Keita ekkor lassan, vonakodva szétbontotta összefűzött karjait, és jobbját a feléje nyújtott tenyérbe helyezte. Saito elégedetten elmosolyodott. A szájához emelte a karcsú kézfejet, és lassan, gyengéden megcsókolta. Aztán ismét Taigára nézett. – Aki abban a szerencsében részesített, hogy engem választott. Ő a párom, Taiga-san. Kei-chan.

A felmagasztalt Kei-chan felhúzta a szemöldökét, úgy meredt választottjára.

\- Ez most valami alfahím birtoklási ösztönrituálé volt? – érdeklődött szárazon, egymásba kapcsolódó kezükre pillantva. De azért nem szakította meg a mozdulatot, csak éppen úgy fordította a kézfejét, hogy összefonhassák az ujjaikat.

Saito durcásan válaszolt.

\- Annyira utálom, hogy mindig átlátsz rajtam!

Keita félrebillentette a fejét, és negédesen elmosolyodott.

\- Talán hozzátehetnél egy elégedett üvöltést. Esetleg két ököllel verhetnéd a melled közben – úgy döntött nem folytatja az ötletparádét, de látszott rajta, hogy még lennének a tarsolyában megvalósítható elképzelések.

Takehasha láthatóan jót derült a kis közjátékon, Taiga azonban nem tért magához. Ez nyilvánvalóan valami színjáték. A hülye doki találta ki, a franc tudja mi célból. Az ki van zárva, hogy az extramaszkulin MacLaine Saito homokos lenne. Ő, aki ezt tíz éve is tudta magáról, már akkoriban is nagyon éles szemmel tesztelte a környezetét. Saito viselkedésében nyoma sem volt hasonló érdeklődésnek. Az édes, kicsi, odaadó lányokra bukott, nem a határozott, intelligens, cégvezér főnöktípus FÉRFIAKRA. Ámbár… ez a Keita talán tud édes lenni… Megcsóválta a fejét. Milyen marhaságokat gondol! Ez itt a Candy Camera vagy mi.

Éppen kinyitotta volna a száját, amikor Take megszólalt.

\- Ne ródd fel neki, Keita-san – Takehasha elnézően mosolygott, poharát Saitora emelve. – Már a suliban is egyedül Daishi Taiga ért fel a nagy MacLaine Saitohoz. És most nem a testmagasságára gondolok. Pedig az sem elhanyagolható! Csak ő jelenthetett számára konkurenciát. Bocsássuk meg neki, hogy most megpróbált dicsekedni a legbecsesebb kincsével!

Említett Daishi Taiga most bosszúsan a térdére csapott, és ezzel a hirtelen, és nagy hanggal járó mozdulattal sikeresen a méltatlankodó riposztra készülő MacLaine Saito torkára forrasztotta a szót.

\- Na. Most. Volt. Elég! – dühösen előredőlt, és értetlen arcú exiskolatársai képébe bámult. – Biztosan nagyon jól szórakoztok, fiúk, de igazán felesleges volt ekkora felhajtást csinálni csak azért, hogy átverjetek! Eddig és ne tovább! Ha megengeditek, megyek!

Indulásra készen felpattant. A két imposztor meglepetten pislogott rá, csak a lágy hangú Katagura Keita nyugodt szavai állították meg a kirohanásban.

\- Ha megengeded, Daishi-san! Nem javaslom, hogy Takehasha-san nélkül kilépj ebből a házból. Őt az összes Katagura katona ismeri, vele nyugodtan közlekedhetsz, nélküle viszont, nem lenne szerencsés. Amúgy – nézett sóhajtva ártatlan ábrázatot mímelő élete párjára – ámbár nem vagyok teljesen tisztában vele, mi okozta a felháborodásodat, ismerve e két kedves fiatalembert, nincs kétségem, hogy nem volt ok nélkül való. Ha továbbra is fenntartod, hogy itthagysz minket, amit felettébb sajnálnék, kérlek, engedd meg, hogy szóljak Kimio-sannak, és ő állít melléd valakit, aki kikísér!

Taiga habozva nézett a széparcú és még mindig roppant komoly fiúra. Bár továbbra sem látszott a legkevésbé sem cégörökösnek, szavai olyan megfontoltságról tanúskodtak, ami kicsit megingatta hitében.

\- Azt akarod mondani, tényleg a Katagura birtokon vagyok?

Látta perifériális látásával, ahogy Take elvigyorodik. Inkább nem reagált rá semmit. A szépfiú higgadtan szemlélte ideges tépelődését.

\- És jómagam valóban Katagura Keita vagyok. És ez a komolytalan fickó itt mellettem valóban a párom. Mindezt alá tudom támasztani.

Taiga még mindig gyanakodott, ugyanakkor piszkosul zavarban is volt. Ha minden igaz, akkor kapitális marhát csinált magából. De hát nem lehet igaz!

\- Amit mondasz, az képtelenség! MacLaine Saito nem meleg. Biztosan nem az!

Finom szorítást érzett. Takehasha kezét látta a karján.

\- Kérlek, Taiga-san, elnézésedet kérem! Úgy tűnik a sokkterápia túl jól sikerült. Ülj vissza és beszélgessünk kicsit!

\- Sokkterápia? – visszhangozta értetlenül Saito. De aztán csak legyintett. Volt már része Take néhány őrült ötletében. – Mindegy is. De igaz, Taiga-san, nem akartunk megsérteni! Take felhívott és elmesélte, hogy ismét Japánban vagy, és felvetette, hogy elhozna hozzánk. Én pedig örültem az ötletnek. És nem azért, hogy eldicsekedjek a szerelmemmel – vetett egy neheztelő pillantást Keitára -, hanem hogy beszélgessünk egy jót! Felejtsük el az átugrott tíz évet!

\- Tudom, nehéz elhinni, Taiga-san, de Saito valóban egy férfival él együtt – bizonygatta a doki. Ha velünk maradsz, te is meggyőződhetsz róla, hogy ez nem színjáték.

Taiga zavarodottan álldogált, ahogy minden oldalról zúdult rá a meggyőző érvelés. De még mindig képtelen volt elhinni. Katagura Keita felállt, és odalépett mellé. Finoman megszorította a vállát.

\- Az megoldható lenne, Daishi-san, hogy visszaülsz egy kicsit, és nyugodtan megbeszéljük ezt? – biztatóan mosolygott, Taiga visszaereszkedett egy a fotelbe, muszáj volt, ha nem akart teljesen modortalan lenni.

Egy pernyi kínos csend után, amely alatt Keita mindannyiuknak új italt töltött, és visszaült Saito mellé, az utóbbi egyszercsak a térdére csapott.

\- Ami azt illeti, Taiga-san, nagyra becsülöm az őszinteségedet! Ez volt a legszókimondóbb reakció, amit kaptam a témában, mióta publikussá vált, hogy szerelmes lettem egy férfiba.

Taiga nem nézett rá, de feléje fordult, és ültében meghajtotta a derekát.

\- Elnézésedet kérem, MacLaine-san!

\- Ó, ne légy ennyire formális, Taiga-san! Régi barátok vagyunk.

Taiga ez utóbbiról nem volt feltétlenül meggyőződve, de azért aprót bólintott, és megkockáztatott egy pillantást a férfi arcára. Az olyan nyílt jószándékkal nézett rá, hogy végképp el kellett vetnie az átverés lehetőségét. Annál szarabbul érezte magát.

Saito – sikeresen lavírozva a feszültségoldás jeges terepén – gondtalan stílusban tovább szövegelt. Kamaszkorukban ugyanez volt. Míg Taiga legtöbbször mukkani nem bírt megilletődöttségében, vagy meglepetésében, Saito máris kész retorikai gyöngyszemekkel kápráztatta el az értő közönséget. Nem csoda, hogy ügyvéd lett.

\- Annyira örültem, amikor Take felhívott, hogy ismét Japánban vagy, és felkerested. Az is remek ötlet volt, hogy átgyertek. Amint láthattad kicsit elzártan élünk itt – a szó legelsőrendűbb értelmében –, vannak, akiket visszariaszt a környezet, és többet nem jönnek. Take persze mindennapos látogató, de mindig jó új arcokat látni.

Taiga lapos pillantást vetett a feltűnően hallgató doki felé, akinek most úgy tűnt, épp az a legnagyobb gondja, hogy fogpiszkálójával megzabolázza a poharában cikázó koktélcseresznyét. Szóval az ő ötlete volt. Taiga visszafordult vendéglátói felé.

\- Megkérdezhetem, mi az oka a készültségnek odakint? – intett fejével az irányba, amerre a főépületet sejtette.

Katagura Keita lassan letette a poharat a kezéből, bár eddig sem sokat pusztított a tartalmából.

\- Hallottál a családomról, Daishi-san?

Taiga aprót biccentett.

\- Take mondott egy-két szót, és persze hallottam a cégről.

\- A családon a klánt érti – jelezte Saito, arca most legkevésbé sem árulkodott vidámságról.

\- A klánt? – ezt nyíltan szóba hozhatja? Nem sért meg senkit? – Úgy érted…

\- Igen. A jakuza klánt – erősítette meg a férfi. – Mondd ki nyugodtan, nem titok.

\- Nos, a biztonsági emberek jelenlétét részben a hagyomány követeli meg. Bár már semmi illegálissal nem foglalkozunk, a mi szemünkben apám mégiscsak ojabun, gondoskodunk a biztonságáról – vette vissza a szót a fiatal örökös. – És persze a klánban az utóbbi időben adódtak némi feszültségek. Egyelőre nem árt az elővigyázatosság.

Saito durván felhördült a „némi feszültség” kifejezésre, de nem szólt semmit. Karcsú kéz simult a combjára csitítólag. Taiga meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Ne ütközz meg nagyon, Taiga-san – szólalt meg végre Takehashi. – Saito csak azért síkideg, mert némelyek nem átallották Keita-sant a célkeresztbe állítani.

\- Nem vicces, Takehasha! – csattant némileg élesen Saito hangja.

\- Nem viccnek szántam, marha! – mutatott rá hasonlóképp a megszólított.

\- Most fejezzétek be! – szólt rájuk a célszemély. – Arról volt szó, hogy eltöltünk egy nyugodt estét négyesben, kellemes beszélgetéssel. Egész nap a kaliforniai érdekeltségeink felülvizsgálatával koptattam az idegrendszeremet. Lehetne, hogy most valami kevésbé cizellált témával próbáltok meg feldobni? Különben bevágom a durcit, és elmegyek aludni. Aztán magyarázkodhattok a vendégünknek.

Keitától ez a hosszas szózat vélhetően nem igazán volt megszokott, mert mindkét érintett rajtakapottan, egyszersmind tagadhatatlan döbbenettel nézett rá. A fiú negédesen elmosolyodott.

\- Örömmel látom, hogy van érzéketek a drámához, meg, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban jobb elhallgatni! – Taigához fordult. – Ne is foglalkozz velük, Daishi-san! A téma lezárva. Most beszéljünk rólad!

Nem tehetett róla, de Taiga úgy érezte legalább annyira helyretették, mint a másik kettőt. Megújult érdeklődéssel figyelte a fiút.

\- Kaliforniai érdekeltség felülvizsgálata? – megcsóválta a fejét. – Ne haragudj a kérdésért, de hány éves vagy Katagura-san?

\- 24 – válaszolta amaz habozás nélkül. – Talán kevesled egy alelnöktől?

Taiga elmerengett, egy jakuza örökös letépi-e a tökeit, ha kimondja, amit gondol. Úgy döntött megkockáztatja.

\- Ami azt illeti, valóban furcsa.

\- Normál körülmények között kétségtelenül rövidnek tűnik az idő a megfelelő gyakorlat megszerzéséhez. De vannak bizonyos módosító körülmények. Te például hány éves voltált, amikor az első filmedet forgattad?

Taiga felnevetett. Végre eléggé ellazult ahhoz, hogy kényelmesen hátradőljön. Az egyik bokáját feldobta a másik térdére. Hátratúrta arcába zúduló fürtjeit.

\- Épp betöltöttem a 19-et. De Katagura-san, biztosan állíthatom, hogy kivételesen pocsék alakítást nyújtottam!

Keita összehúzta a szemét, aztán váratlanul elmosolyodott.

\- Hát, azt hiszem 19 évesen még én sem voltam a toppon – egyik meztelen talpát feltámasztotta a kanapéra, másik hosszú lábát hanyagul kinyújtotta, Taiga nem tudta nem észrevenni a leheletnyi helyezkedést, amivel ösztönösen közelebb húzódott Saitohoz. Ahogy a férfi válaszmozdulatát sem, ahogy oda sem figyelve a fiú vállára simítja a karját. És azt sem, hogy ő maga mindezt annyira természetesnek érzi, mintha pár perccel ezelőtt még nem azon molyolt volna, hogy mekkora színjátékot rendeznek itt neki. Keita többnyire komoly arcán most kicsit szokatlan huncut mosoly jelent meg. Mutatóujjával Taigára bökött. – De én már öt évvel idősebb vagyok! – vágta ki.

Saito elvigyorodott.

\- Micsoda brutális lehetőségek a tapasztalatszerzésre! – kötekedett.

A fiú túljátszott duzzogással fordította felé a fejét.

\- Te kivel vagy, Saito-chan?!

Kérdezett ártatlanul égnek emelte a szemeit.

\- Mernék én mással lenni?

Taiga halvány mosollyal figyelte őket. És közben nem vette észre, hogy Takehasha őt figyeli.

Az este, mindent összevetve, kitűnően sikerült. Taiga valójában megközelítőleg sem emlékezett rá, hogy mikor töltött el utoljára minőségi időt valakivel, akihez nem fűzte semmilyen üzleti érdek. A szórakozás szó rég kikopott a szótárából. És bár az első percekben komolyan gondolkodott rajta, mi a legkevésbé sértő módja, hogy nyúlcipőt ragadjon – különösképp Saito jelenléte feszélyezte -, végül nem bánta meg, hogy maradt.

A feltálalt vacsora osztályon felülinek bizonyult, így arra is lehetősége nyílt, hogy megtudja, Saito anyjának a főzés a szenvedélye, Keita anyja pedig leckéket vesz tőle. Ketten együtt meg varázslók. Az evés utáni beszélgetés pedig hosszú, kellemes alkoholosan agyzsibbasztó lazulást nyújtott. Jó dumálás, jó arcokkal.

Saito. Hát Saito az Saito. Ugyanaz a ragyogó, irigylésre méltóan magabiztos figura, mégis teljesen más. Volt benne valami, valami alig érezhető sötét árnyék, ami időről időre elhalványította a mosolyát, és elgondolkodó csöndekbe száműzte. Épphogy érzékelhető változás, alig észrevehető olyasvalakinek, akit valaha a gondot nem ismerő, nagyhangú tinédzser kikergetett a világból. Már nem szó szerint. Saito olyat sohasem tett volna. Egyszerűen csak az irigylésre méltó létezésével. A móddal, ahogy jelen volt mások, és persze elsősorban Takehasha életében.

A lehengerlő fickó szórakoztató házigazdának és empatikus hallgatóságnak mutatkozott. És – komikus módon – szinte már-már hősszerelmesnek. Taiga persze nem volt naiv. Tudta, hogy amit ezek ketten, Katagura Keitával kifelé mutatnak, nem a teljes valóság. Mégis, engedték, hogy a kettejük közötti kötelék félreérthetetlenül megmutatkozzon. Nem feltűnő, mindazonáltal hangsúlyosan jelenlévő érintések, nyilvánvaló gesztusok és természetesen szóbeli utalások. Mióta komolyan vette a színészetet, Taiga egyik kedvenc módszere volt, hogy embereket figyelt, és táplálkozott az érzelmeikből, építkezett a módból, ahogy kapcsolódnak egymáshoz. Ez az este számos új tapasztalattal gazdagította.

Éjféltájban, már mindannyian elpilledtek, rövid, de nem kellemetlen csend ereszkedett közéjük. Taiga egyértelműen érezte, hogy ideje lenne távozni. Szinte fel sem fogta, mennyire nem fűlik ehhez a foga. Az fáradtság és az elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiség nem maradt hatástalan, fizikumához képest kicsit nehézkesen tápászkodott fel a kényelmes fotelből.

\- Köszönöm, a kellemes estét – hajtotta meg magát, bár nem túl elegánsan. – Nem lenne túl tapintatos részemről, ha tovább zavarnálak benneteket, ezért engedjétek meg, hogy elsőként távozzak! Ha kérhetnék annyi segítséget, hogy hívjatok nekem egy taxit, és segítsetek átkelni a kinti biztonsági falanxon, azt megköszönném!

Saito elvigyorodott.

\- Mondanám, hogy maradj még, de beismerem, ma estére eléggé kiütöttük magunkat.

\- Felesleges a taxi, Daishi-san. Szólok Kimio-sannak, hogy álljon elő egy kocsi. Hova vihetnek, Daishi-san? – indult az előzékeny jakuzaherceg a telefon felé.

\- A Four Seasons-ben lakik – szólalt meg Takehasha, és ő is felállt. – De hagyd csak, Keita-san, majd én hazaviszem.

Saito szúrósan pislogott szívbéli jópajtására.

\- Na, mert te éppen abban az állapotban vagy, hogy vezess! Elment a józan eszed? Hívd csak az autót Keita-chan! – visszafordult Take felé. – A kocsidat holnap utánad viszik, ne aggódj!

Takehasha sóhajtott, de nem ellenkezett.

\- Nem aggódtam – motyogta.

Saito most másik vendégéhez fordult.

\- Four Seasons? Nincs lakásod Tokióban?

\- Már miért lenne? Tíz éve alig vagyok itthon. A családomat nem akartam terhelni, az ügynökség foglalt nekem szobát, amíg nem találok valami elfogadható bérlakást. Nem fog sokáig tartani. Nem vagyok nagyigényű – igyekezett laza lenni, de nagyon komoly pillantással találkozott, amikor a másikra nézett.

\- Bérlakást? Szóval hosszabb távra tervezel maradni?

Taiga szempillája megrezzent. Zavartan elfordult. Bár felszínesen érintették a Botrányt az este folyamán, mindenki óvakodott tőle, hogy túl mélyen belemásszon a kérdésbe. Most mégis mindannyian tisztában voltak vele, hogy miről szól ez a pillanat.

\- Nos, a helyzet jelen állása szerint, Szöulban nem sok keresnivalóm van. Tegnap hivatalos végzést kaptam az ottani ügynökségem jogászaitól a szerződésem felbontásáról. Örülhetek, hogy az ISE alkalmaz. Nem, egyelőre nem szándékozom visszatérni Koreába.

Saitoról lerítt, hogy volna véleménye a kérdésről, de nyilván ő is érezte, hogy kapcsolatuk még nem érte el a terhelhetőségnek azt a szintjét, hogy azt a diszkréció sérelme nélkül kifejthesse. Úgyhogy csak bólintott. Aztán váratlanul Taiga vállára csapott.

\- Oké. Érvelésed meggyőző. Mi csak örülhetünk, hogy régi-új baráttal gazdagodtunk. Aggodalomra nincs okod, Taiga-san, nem leszel magányos. De – tekintete Keitára rebbent, aki várakozva támasztotta a telefonasztalka melletti falat, és most halványan bólintott. Újabb, kívülállónak értelmezhetetlen kommunikációs fordulat, amit csak ők érthettek -, ami a lakást illeti. Felesleges tovább keresned. Kettő is a rendelkezésedre áll.

Taiga nem is tagadhatta, hogy összezavarodott. De a házigazda már folytatta is.

\- Biztonsági okokból, mi most itt táborozunk, és ez sokféle szempontból nagyon kényelmes állapot, úgyhogy egy darabig még nem áll szándékunkban távozni. Ellenben mindkettőnknek van lakása a városban. A rendelkezésedre állnak. Válassz, és költözz be!

Taiga döbbenten bámult rá.

\- Hogy fogadhatnám el?! Ez túl nagy szívesség!

Keita elrugaszkodott a faltól, és Saito mellé lépett.

\- Számunkra a megtiszteltetés, hogy nagy becsben tartott ingatlanjainkat egy fedhetetlen személy kezelésére bízhatjuk – mosolygott lefegyverzően.

\- Feddhetetlen? – motyogta Taiga. Kicsit megilletődött. – Nem olvastok ti újságokat?

Saito felnevetett.

\- Dehogynem. Az üzleti rovatot. Miért fárasztanánk magunkat nyilvánvaló hazugságokkal? Bármelyik lakás a rendelkezésedre áll. Kiváló elhelyezkedésűek, magas komfortfokozattal. Az enyém elég közel van az ISE Entertainmenthez.

\- De az enyém nagyobb – vetette ellen Keita.

\- Egyedül van. Az enyém is elég kényelmes.

\- Be sincs fejezve. Kopár, mint egy kripta.

\- Mert idehurcoltál, mielőtt befejezhettem volna.

\- Hát, hogy meg ne szakadjon a szívem a sorsodon! Vissza akarsz menni?

Takehasha nevetve furakodott közéjük. Nem túl magas termete miatt persze nem volt tökéletes a hatás, a feje búbja felett még egymásba villogtak a tekintetek.

\- Az ég szerelmére, ifjú pár! Még a végén szétbútoroztok a nagy vehemenciában, aztán nem lesz hová költöznie a hajléktalannak.

A feszültséget mintha elvágták volna.

\- Mi a frászról beszélsz? – kérdezte simulékony hangon Saito. – Máskor ne avatkozz közbe! Nem mondták még?

\- Mégis mit?

\- Nincs jobb a békülős szexnél, te kis oktalan!

***

Taigának még fél órával később sem lehetett letörölni a vigyort a képéről, ahogy eszébe jutott az este ütős zárómondata, és a leírhatatlan arckifejezés, ami erre eluralkodott Takehasha arcán. Még akkor is ezen kuncogott, amikor megköszönte az arctalan Katagura közlegénynek a fuvart, és kikászálódott a kocsiból a szálloda előtt. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Take követte.

\- Hát te? Nem mész haza?

Takehasha összébb húzta magán a kabátot, és színpadiasan mélyet szippantott a csípős éjszakai levegőből.

\- Gyerek még az idő. Sétálok egyet. Aztán fogok egy taxit.

Taiga összeráncolta a homlokát. A jó kedve egy pillanat alatt elpárolgott. Milyen oktalan ez a pasi!

\- Meg vagy veszve? Nem gondolod, hogy elengedlek egyedül!

Take felhorkant.

\- Na, hallod! Nélküled is túléltem az elmúlt tíz évet!

Taiga összeszorította a száját, és elfordította a fejét. Végül visszanézett rá.

\- Szeretnék kérdezni valamit. Bejössz egy pillanatra? – az elutasító tekintetet látva gyorsan hozzátette. - Csak a lobbyig[1]. Pár szóra.

Takehasha egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, mélyre süllyesztette a kezeit a kabátja zsebeiben, a nyakát a gallér ölelésébe húzta, úgy festett, mint egy töprenkedő gázlómadár. De végül bólintott. Ennyi még nem árthat.

Besorjáztak az üveg hotelbejáraton. Üdvözölték a recepcióst, elhárították, hogy bármiben a segítségükre legyen, aztán leültek a fogadópulttól nem messze, a sarokban felállított kényelmes ülősarokban. Félrehúzódva, de semmiképpen sem kettesben.

Take a kabátját sem vette le, jelezve, hogy valóban nem marad sokáig. Csak figyelte a ruganyos mozdulatokat, amelyekkel Taiga kihámozta magát méretes sáljából és dzsekijéből. A hideg okozta pír már kezdett eltűnni az arcáról. Takehasha várakozott, de Taiga nem szólalt meg, még mindig. Leült, de még mindig hallgatott. Takehasha kezdte elveszteni a türelmét.

\- Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy kérdésed van.

Taiga bólintott.

\- Csak azon filóztam, hogyan tegyem fel. De arra jutottam, legjobb az egyenes út – nagy levegőt vett, és a dokira nézett. – Miről szólt ez az egész? Miért vittél el hozzájuk?

Takehasha félrebillentette a fejét, felhúzta a szemöldökét. Mintha a kézenfekvőre kéne magyarázatot adnia.

\- Esküdni mertem volna, hogy magadtól is rájöttél.

Taiga sóhajtott.

\- Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy semmi sejtésem sincs. Csak gondoltam megerősítesz.

\- Mire gondolsz?

Taiga hátradőlt, hosszú karjait kiterítette a kanapé háttámláján.

\- Azt akartad, hogy lássam őket. Hogy jól vannak, és működhet ez a dolog. Nincs igazam?

Take széttárta a karját.

\- Nem lehet, hogy csak egy kellemes estét akartam szerezni neked, baráti körben?

\- Mi lett volna abban a sokkterápia?

Take leejtette a karjait.

\- Francba! Elszóltam magam – ravaszul a másikra pislantott. – És? Működött?

A sztárpasi egy pillanatra elmélyedt a gondolataiban. Mindeközben hathatós vizsgálat alá vette a pulóvere mintázatát. Már ha feltételezhető, hogy látott is a hasára irányított szemeivel.

\- Igen. Voltaképpen igen. Azt hiszem. Sosem volt szerencsém még ilyen közeli kapcsolatba kerülni egy meleg párral. Valóban sokkoló volt, hogy milyen könnyedén és természetesen viselik.

\- Nekik is megvoltak a maguk küzdelmei – mutatott rá halkan Take. Nem akarta kizökkenteni Taigát az elfogadó hangulatból. Az ráemelte a tekintetét.

\- Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy Saito meleg.

Take elmosolyodott.

\- És nem tévedtél volna. Nem az.

Na, ez egy gyomros volt.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted?!

\- Úgy, ahogy mondom. MacLaine Saito nem meleg.

\- Egy férfival él.

\- Valóban. És ő az első férfi az életében.

\- Ez hogy lehetséges?

Takehasha megvonta a vállát.

\- Úgy tűnik a megfelelően nyitott elme a válasz a mindenre. El tudta fogadni, hogy ha szerelmes az ember, nem számít a nem. Csak a személy.

Taiga hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét.

\- Ez számomra elképzelhetetlen. Hogy teheti ezt valaki, akinek lenne más választása? – hirtelen ismét irigységet érzett, ahogy Saitora gondolt. De ez most másfajta irigység, mint az, ami gyerekkora óta kínozta, ha a férfi az eszébe jutott. Most a mérhetetlen szabadságot irigyelte tőle. Ő erre sosem lenne képes.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy érintett vagy, hihetetlen a tapasztalatlanságod ebben a kérdésben. Ez a dolog nem csupán fekete és fehér. Olyan sok minden befolyásolja! Majd hozok neked szakirodalmat.

\- Soha nem akartam ezzel foglalkozni – motyogta a még mindig összezavarodott érintett.

Take a térdére csapott. Kicsit túl hangosan is az üres, visszhangos teremben. Rajtakapottan behúzta egy pillanatra a nyakát. De aztán folytatta.

\- Bezzeg a reparatív gyógymódok kutatására nem sajnáltad az idődet. Nem hiszem el, Taiga-san! Annyi mindenre jó az az internet. Miért pont a hülyeségeket találod meg rajta?

Taiga fürkészve ránézett.

\- Mit akarsz ezzel elérni?

\- Mármint? – kapta vissza a kérdést.

Taiga nyúzottnak érezte magát. És keserűnek.

\- Azt mondtad rendben van. Hogy segítesz.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy vállalom az ügyet…

\- Te direkt vagy kétértelmű?

\- Te értelmezted úgy, ahogy neked tetszett. Ne hárítsd rám a felelősséget!

Taiga felhorkant.

\- Akkor mégis kire hárítsam?! Világos kérdéssel fordultam hozzád, te pedig bólintottál. Nem vagyok gondolatolvasó, hogy a hátsó szándékok se maradjanak rejtve előttem!

\- Én pedig világosan megmondtam, hogy magára valamit is adó orvos számára nem opció belemenni egy ilyen alkuba.

\- Akkor miért nem hagytad, hogy egyszerűen kisétáljak azon az ajtón, és keressek valaki mást?!

Takehasha ingerülten előredőlt, úgy sziszegte:

\- Mert valaha barátok voltunk. És nem hagyom, hogy egy barátom a vesztébe rohanjon.

Taiga Take szemébe mélyesztette a tekintetét.

\- De hát ott a múlt idő – mutatott rá, üresen kongó hangon.

Takehasha makacsul megfeszítette az állát. Csakazértsem válaszolt. Taiga a könyökére támasztotta fejét, onnan szemlélte vesébe hatoló tekintettel a kis orvost. Keskeny szemrése amúgy is egy penge képzetét keltette.

\- Takehasha-san, mit jelent számodra a barátság?

Take szemöldöke magasra szaladt a váratlan kérdés hallatán.

\- Ez meg milyen kérdés volt?

Taiga lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

\- Saito mindig is a barátod volt. Hogy viseled, hogy egy férfival van?

\- Hogy viselném? Örülök, hogy boldog.

\- Nem érzel féltékenységet?

Felháborodott tekintet érkezett válaszul.

\- Micsoda hülyeségeket beszélsz?

\- A legjobb barátod. Akivel le akartál feküdni. És ha hihetek az előbbi kijelentésednek, és Keita-san számára az első, akkor ez a kívánságod soha nem teljesült be. Hogy éled meg, hogy valaki másnak, aki szintén férfi, sikerült?

\- Megint megkérdezem: Micsoda! Hülyeségeket! Beszélsz?! Mikor akartam én lefeküdni Saitoval?

Taiga megbillentette a fejét.

\- Amennyire én emlékszem, késő tavasz volt. Ragyogó napsütés, egy boldog nap. Egy győzedelmes verseny és sok-sok whisky. Valamint egy másik fiú az ágyadban. Akkor történt. – nem várt választ. Tekintete átsiklott a másik elfehéredő arcán. Felállt. Karjára vette a kabátját, és a liftek felé fordult. Aztán mégiscsak visszanézett.

\- Gondoltám rám valaha, Takehasha-san? Akkor ott, az ágyban, gondoltál rám? – keserűen elmosolyodott. – Ne mondj semmit! Majd jelentkezem. Azt hiszem nem lesz többé szükségem a szolgálataidra. De ha nem haragszol, ezt még végiggondolom. Most megyek. Jó éjszakát neked! Gondolom, valóban tudsz vigyázni magadra, felesleges eljátszanom a hős lovagot – elindult.

Takehasha alig kapott levegőt. Csak nézte a férfi távolodó hátát, és hallgatta a sikítozó hangocskát, ami ki akart törni a fejéből.

„Már hogyne gondoltam volna rád, te aljas rohadék! De kisétáltál az életemből és otthagytál, mint az elhasznált szemetet!”

[1] Szálloda földszinti fogadótere, hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Daishi Momoko az utolsó simításokat végezte az ünnepi tortán. Szokatlan nyugalom vette körül, azon ritka alkalmak egyikét élvezte, amikor a zsúfolt lakás éppen nem telt meg zajosan nyüzsgő tesztoszteron hordozókkal. A férje a két kisebb fiúval korán elindult az uszodába, Taiga pedig a gyerekszobában pihente ki az előző napi verseny, és az utána következő baráti összejövetel fáradalmait. Momoko dudorászott. Ma végre ő is örvendezhet a csodálatos eredménynek, és megölelgetheti nagyszerű fiacskáját. Talán még néhány könnycseppet is megengedhet magának. Az örömtől nedvesedett a szeme, hogy a legnagyobbja ilyen páratlanul ügyes, és a keserűségtől, hogy vége az időknek, amikor azonnal hazarohant elújságolni a vele megesetteket. Tegnap nem jött haza verseny után, inkább a barátjával ünnepelt, a mitugrász kis Takehasha kölyökkel._

_ Összecsücsörítette a száját, és mértani pontos, óvatos mozdulattal az utolsó habpárnácska hegyére is odapöccintette a cukrozott cseresznyét. Hátrált egy lépést, és megcsodálta a művét. Köténye zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét. Nos, nincs szégyenkeznivalója. Szeme az órára rebbent, és meglepetten kerekedett ki. Tíz óra és Taiga… még alszik? Ez nagyon furcsa._

_ Tegnap este óta nem látta. Éppen társasjátékozott az ikrekkel, amikor Taiga beóvakodott az ajtón, és elosont a szobája felé. Mivel Yoshi éppen akkor vásárolta meg a legnagyobb szállodát Dubaiban, és efeletti örömében szilajul csujjogatva azonmód körbeszökdécselte az alacsony asztalkát, Momoko nem ment Taiga után, csak rámosolygott, ahogy az feléje intve eltűnt a felfelé vezető lépcső fordulójában. Elég fáradtnak tűnt. _

_ Amikor a kicsiket bevitte lefektetni a közös fiúszobába, a nagy már a falnak fordulva aludt, így a tegnap este anélkül múlt el, hogy gratulálhatott volna neki. Ezért is készült olyan nagyon a mai napra. De Taiga ilyenkor már rég fenn szokott lenni._

_ Elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. A szűk fordulóban megállt, de nem rontott be ész nélkül. Elvégre Taiga majdnem felnőtt. Tiszteletben kell tartania az intim szféráját. Bekopogott. Nem kapott választ, de az ajtó résnyire kinyílt. A kis lököttek nyilván nem csukták be maguk után, még jó, hogy a zajok nem riasztották fel Taigát. Beóvakodott._

_ A kelleténél jóval kisebb szoba egyik oldalán egy emeletes vaságy állt, vele szemben egyszemélyes heverőt zsúfoltak a fal mellé, oldalán kis szekrénykével. Ez volt a nagyra nőtt fiú személyes birodalma. Momoko szemöldöke magasra csúszott. A széles hát hajszálra ugyanabban a szögben görbült a fal felé, mint előző este. Talán véletlen… Habozott, de nem látta, hogy nagy gond lenne, hát úgy döntött visszavonul. _

_ Halk hang állította meg._

_ \- Anya! – és milyen szomorú volt az a hang! Az anyai beidegződés akkor is riadót fújt volna, ha Momoko nem gyanakszik már alapból, hogy valami nincs rendjén._

_ \- Taiga? _

_ A széles vállak megremegtek. Momoko rádöbbent, hogy a nyomorult benyomás, ami a fiú láttán elkapta, nem csupán képzelgés._

_ \- Taiga! Édes, kicsi, fiam! Mi a baj?_

_ Bár alig fért a szűkös ágy szélére, leereszkedett az izmos test mellé. A megtévesztően férfias, mégis gyermeki test mellé._

_ \- Anya! – a simogató kéz érintésére Taiga kissé kijjebb fordult. Anyja ijedten látta meg az egész éjszakás virrasztástól sápadt arcot._

_ \- Mi történt, Taiga-chan? Mondd el, kérlek!_

_ \- Anya, segítesz?_

_ \- Hogyne segítenék, drágám?! Csak mondd el._

_ Taiga most teljesen felé fordult. Az ijesztően kivörösödött szemek mérhetetlenül szomorúan, egyben furcsán elszántan csillogtak. A könnyeket már visszanyelte._

_ \- Sokat gondolkodtam – közölte a halk, rekedt hang. – És azt hiszem, már tudom, mit szeretnék._

_ Momoko gépiesen simogatta tovább gyermeke vállát, de hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, sejti mi történik. Csak bólogatott biztatóan. A fiú ezt felszólításnak vette, így hát folytatta._

_ \- Megvan még az a levél, a sportiskolától?_

_ Momoko egy pillanatra összezavarodott. Nem tudta miről van szó. De csak egy pillanatra. Felrémlett előtte az elegáns vajszínű boríték, rajta a minimalista, méregzöld iskolai logó. Talán a konyhaszekrénybe tette?_

_ \- Igen. Azt hiszem._

_ \- Elfogadom az ajánlatot._

_ Momoko most döbbent csak meg igazán. Jól emlékezett a napra, amikor az előző területi verseny után megérkezett a vaskos boríték. Taiga nevére jött. Amikor kinyitotta, üres, kitöltésre váró nyomtatványok hullottak ki belőle. Adatlapok jelentkezéshez az elit, bentlakásos, élsportolókat nevelő intézménybe. Arra is emlékezett, hogyan tiltakozott Taiga kézzel-lábbal már az ötlet ellen is. Okozott is vele fejfájást, mert a szülei kivételes lehetőséget láttak az iskola által felajánlott teljeskörű ösztöndíjban. _

_ Összehúzta a szemöldökét._

_ \- Miért? Miért tennéd ezt? Legutóbb még nem akartad. Azonnal szét akartad tépni._

_ Taiga nagyot sóhajtott, és feljebb tápászkodott. Nekitámaszkodott a megviselt ágyfejnek._

_ \- Anya, szeretnék elmondani valamit. Nagyon-nagyon boldog lennék, ha jól… ha megértenéd. De, ha nem így lesz, az majd csak megerősít benne, hogy mennem kell._

_ Momoko torka összeszorult. Ez valahogy, baljóslatúnak hangzott. Megfogta az erős kezeket. _

_ \- Hallgatlak. Bátran!_

_ Újabb sóhaj. Aztán újabb elszánt pillantás._

_ \- Anya, azt hiszem, meleg vagyok._

_ Momoko pillantása egy pillanatra üvegessé vált. Konkrétan nem látott semmit. Úgy vélte, rosszul hall. Végtére is az ő kisfiáról volt szó. Nem, inkább a nagyfiáról. A csodálatos Taigáról, akiben annyi öröme telt. A szépséges Taigáról, aki olyan nagy lett és daliás, hogy öröm volt nézni. Aki már most egy fejjel összes férfi rokona fölé magasodott, az egyetlen, aki örökölte katona dédapja vonásait és termetét, a sok halász- és földműves ivadék között. Hogy éppen ő? Az nem lehet. Nála férfiasabbat életében nem látott._

_ \- Taiga! – nem tudta, hogy fogalmazzon, nem akart bántó lenni, de hát egyértelmű, hogy ez tévedés. – Ez… komoly dolog. Honnan… honnan gondolod, hogy… szóval ezt? És mikor jutott eszedbe… ilyesmi?_

_ \- Anya! Nem mondanék ilyet, ha nem gondolnám komolyan. Szóval… rosszul fogalmaztam. Nem hiszem, tudom, hogy meleg vagyok._

_ \- Honnan? Miért? Nem tudhatod… - ez persze sután hangzott. Ki tudná, ha nem ő?_

_ Taiga nagyon izgult, szinte remegett. Aggódott az anyjáért, jobban, mint magáért._

_ \- Elég régóta már biztos vagyok benne._

_ \- Biztos? – Momoko hangja valahogy reményvesztettnek tűnt. Taiga szíve megsajdult. Persze csak legoptimistább pillanataiban gondolta, hogy a szülei az igazság pillanatában csupán hányaveti módon megrántják a vállukat, és csak annyit mondanak: na és? De még így sem akart hazudni._

_ Bólintott._

_ \- Igen. És már évek óta tudom._

_ \- Honnan lehetsz ilyen biztos benne? Még fiatal vagy. Változhatnak a dolgok._

_ \- Annyira már nem vagyok fiatal. Ehhez nem. Anya, nekem soha nem tetszettek a lányok. A fiúk… vonzanak. És… úgy gondolom… szerelmes vagyok. Már majdnem három éve._

_ Momoko szeme szinte könnybe lábadt. Nem akarta elengedni a reményt, de az egyre csak távolodott tőle._

_ \- Szerelmes? Nem hiszem – erőltette a mosolyt, ahogy megpaskolta fia az ő kezénél jóval méretesebb mancsát. – Inkább csak valami erős barátság, nem igaz? Fiatal vagy még, honnan is tudhatnád…_

_ \- Anya – a suttogás bocsánatkérően hangzott. Taiga csak kicsit szipogott, legyűrte a sírást. Viszont mintha valami természetellenes nyugalom kezdett volna eluralkodni rajta. Nem sejtette, hogy ekkora megkönnyebbülés járja át csak attól, hogy kimondta a titkát. – Tudom. Most már egészen biztosan tudom._

_ Momokón halvány sejtelem uralkodott el. Tegnap még sehol nem volt ez a baljós hangulat._

_ \- Kibe? _

_ \- Takehashába._

_ \- Take… nála voltál tegnap, igaz? – igen, igaza volt. Vajon mi történhetett?_

_ Taiga bólintott. Lehajtotta a fejét, összekulcsolódó kezeiket bámulta. Az anyja már gyanította a valóságot._

_ \- És ő… nem?_

_ Taiga megrázta a fejét. Örült, hogy nem neki kellett kimondania._

_ \- Tegnap… történt valami?_

_ Taiga most bólintott. Ennél többet azonban nem mondott. Viszont felszegte a fejét, és az anyjára nézett. Ajkán reszketeg, de eltökélt mosoly látszott._

_ \- Nem akarom többé látni, anya! El szeretnék menni. Azt mondtátok, jó az az iskola. Azt hiszem… azt hiszem, eddig is csak miatta maradtam. Mert reménykedtem. Mert tiszta hülye vagyok – nem látszott észrevenni anyja kétségbeesett fejrázását. – Szerinted, jövő héten át tudok iratkozni?_

_ \- Máris? _

_ \- Mire várnék. Így se sok időm maradt ott, nemsokára érettségi. De úgy emlékszem nekik utána még van sportprogramjuk. Arra gondoltam, egyelőre nem megyek egyetemre. Kipróbálom a versenysportot._

_ Az anyja bólintott. De nagyon nehéz volt a szíve. A gyomra görcsbe szorult. Egyelőre fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan tudja ezt feldolgozni. Hogyan tudja elmondani a férjének. Daishi Daisuke meglehetősen régimódi ember volt. Nem biztos, hogy ezzel meg tud békélni. Momoko bele sem mert gondolni, mi lesz akkor. Mivé lesz egy pillanat alatt boldog kis családja? Hirtelen, és oda nem illő módon eszébe jutott a napfény. Ahogy ma reggel besütött a reluxa rései között. Csak nézte az ágyból a fénysugárban lebegő porszemcséket, elégedett volt, boldog. Fogalma sem lehetett róla, hogy néhány óra múlva egyszerű, nyugodt élete semmivé lesz. Talán jobb is, hogy Taiga elmegy. Majd élhetnek a romokon. És ha nem látják minden nap a fiút, képmutató módon úgy csinálhatnak, mintha mi sem történt volna. Ha elmegy, béke lesz. Ha elmegy, talán… meg sem kell mondania a férjének. Hátha… hátha megváltozik. Taiga még fiatal. Igen, Daisuke még ráér megtudni, ha már minden biztos lesz. Momoko magában nagyokat bólintott. A két kicsinek sincs szüksége ilyesfajta mintára. Kényszeredetten a fiára mosolygott._

_ \- Biztosan menni akarsz? _

_ Taiga az anyja száját nézte, szuggerálta az ajkak halványan emelkedő sarkait. Tudta. Ott volt a szakadék. Az anyja már sosem fog ugyanúgy nézni rá. Elhúzta a kezét, és sietősen elkezdett kibújni a takaró alól. Már nem nézett Momoko szemébe. _

_ \- Persze. A kicsik is jobban elférnek, ha már nem leszek itt. Igazatok volt. Mindenben. Megdolgoztam ezért a lehetőségért. Ez a nagy alkalom. Mennem kell. Most kell megragadnom, nem igaz? Lehet, hogy több ilyen nem lesz._

_ Momoko hallotta, hogy győzködi magát a gyereke. Tudta, hogy azt kéne mondania: nyugodj meg, az sem baj, ha nem mész. Minden rendben lesz. Lesz még más esély._

_ De nem volt képes rá. És nem akart belegondolni, miért nem. Inkább ő is gyorsan felállt, és az ajtó felé lépett. A kezét tördelte idegességében, de kitartóan fenntartotta az álságos mosolyt az arcán._

_ \- Megyek. Apa és a kicsik mindjárt hazaérnek. Apa örülni fog a döntésednek. Gyere le, gyorsan! Ma ünneplünk!_

_ Kiment. Taiga csak állt a szoba közepén, leeresztett karokkal és mélyre zuhant széles vállakkal. Nézett az anyja után, és életében először megérezte a kegyetlen magányt, ami ettől a perctől fogva mellé szegődött. Szinte érezte bőrének pórusait sóhajtani az elmaradt anyai ölelés után. _

_ Aztán egyszer csak megrázta magát. Most legalább újabb oka van lelépni innen. Szinte megnyugtató érzés, hogy senki nem fog sírni utána._

_ Ugyanakkor semmi nem múlta felül azt a szánalmas, torokszorító nyomort, ami abban a pillanatban magával ragadta, ahogy eszébe jutott Chikamitsu Takehasha._

_ Pontosan ez volt az az érzés, ami olyan sikeresen átsegítette a következő évek majd minden nehézségén. Amikor az elit fiúiskolában szembe kellett néznie az új diáknak szinte menetrendszerűen kijáró zaklatással és gúnnyal, csak az tartotta benne a lelket, hogy ez még mindig jobb, mint Takehasha kedves manóarcát bámulni nap, mint nap._

_ Amikor edzői tanácsára vérző szívvel letette a hakamát, és a nemzetközi karrier érdekében modern sportíjra váltott, arra gondolt, hogy bármire képes, csak ne kelljen hátraarcot csinálnia, és visszasomfordálnia a hétköznapi életbe, ahol biztosan nem tudná elkerülni Takehashát._

_ Amikor a félresikerült olimpiai szereplés után rá kellett ébrednie, hogy nincs a továbbiakra „B” terve, de az utolsó pillanatban megjelent nála a koreai modellügynökség toborzója, képtelen volt más érvet az ötlet mellett felsorakoztatni, mint a vigasztaló tudatot, hogy ezzel tengernyivé teheti a távolságot, ami elválasztja Takehashától. Ez éppen elegendőnek bizonyult._

_ Zokszó nélkül végigcsinálta a vért, verejtéket és könnyeket termő gyakornoki évet a koreai szórakoztatóiparban, mert ezzel biztosíthatta a helyét, távol egy bizonyos Takehashától._

_ Amikor első alkalommal vett át díjat kiemelkedő színészi alakításért, és ott állt idegesen izzadva a mikrofon előtt, szemben az arctalan tömeggel, akik köszönőbeszédét készültek mérlegre tenni, komolyan megfordult a fejében, hogy háláját az ismeretlen, egykori tinédzsernek fejezi ki, aki azzá tette, ami. Akkor mondott volna igazat. Aztán persze megköszönte a családjának – akiket szintén évek óta nem látott -, a menedzsmentjének, a rendezőnek, a színésztársaknak. Sziklaszilárdan az elvárásoknak megfelelően. Mindenkinek, csak az érdem valós tulajdonosának nem._

_ Takehasha az idők folyamán szürreálisan túldimenzionált emléke mindenre választ adott. De nem segített a húsbavágó fájdalom két valódi okán. Azon, hogy Daishi Taiga, az ünnepelt akciósztár és A-kategóriás modell homoszexuális, és azon, hogy képtelen lett volna stabil párkapcsolat kialakítására, mert továbbra sem vágyott senki másra, mint Chikamitsu Takehashára,_

_***_

_ Take rendesen kiütötte magát. Nem volt ebben semmi varázslat, szűkölt volna a szülei előtt, ha rajtakapják az iváson, úgyhogy nemigen szerzett még gyakorlatot e területen, másrészt akinek olyan apai gének jutottak, mint neki, jobb, ha nem ugrál. Chikamitsu Soda állattá vált, ha ivott. _

_ Így hát nem csoda, hogy a fiú csupán másnap reggel kezdett kikászálódni az alkoholos kómából. Viszont rendkívül korán, ami azt illeti. A zajok, amik felverték, a földszintről szűrődtek fel. A végtagjaiba még nem tért vissza az élet, de összeráncolt szemöldökkel próbált a bandzsából tökéletesen fókuszáló szempárra szert tenni, mielőtt felkászálódott volna. És bár ne tette volna. A szoba azon nyomban meglódult körülötte, kétszer jobbra, háromszor balra, ha jól számolta. Muszáj volt megkapaszkodnia az ágyfejben. Két hosszú és mély lélegzetet vett magához, megakadályozva, hogy azon nyomban közkinccsé tegye a gyomortartalmát. A feje majd széthasadt. Egyszóval produkált minden tünetet, ami szóba jöhetett egy alapos mulatozás után. _

_ Ahogy kitisztult a feje, képessé vált, néhány összetettebb gondolat megformálására. A túlbiztosított riasztórendszer behálózta lakásban a minimálisnál is kisebb esély adódott arra, hogy betörők járkálnának odalent. Amiből az következik, hogy… megjöttek a szülei?! Bár azonnal megbánta, megpördült a tengelye körül. Megkönnyebbülve, de egyben összezavarodva állapította meg, hogy egyetlen ruhátlan Daishi Taiga sem tartózkodik az ágyában. Hová tűnhetett a srác? A whisky-s üveg azonban megvolt. A bal lába mellett kandikált ki egy zöld és egy kék párna öleléséből. Amennyire állapota megengedte, gyorsan lehajolt, és egy lendülettel behajította a palackot az ágy alá. Majd később gondoskodik róla. Háborgó gyomrára szorított kézzel még egyszer gyorsan tesztelte a látványt. Semmi kirívó. Rendben. De Taiga… vajon mikor ment el?_

_ Semmi meglepő nem volt az életképben, ami a földszinten fogadta. Éppenséggel az lett volna meglepő, ha nem ezt látja. Apja, mint a ketrecbe zárt vad, fel s alá trappolt, és idegesen hadonászott. Anyja kezét tördelve tipródott a nyomában, elvetélt próbálkozásokat téve arra, hogy megnyugtassa. Tízből kilencszer ebben a felállásban mutatkoztak előtte. Az apja nem túlzottan érdekelte, de kicsi, törékeny, engedelmes kis anyjáért igenis aggódott. Rá hasonlított, de nem ezért érzett akkora szeretetet iránta._

_ \- Az a mocskos, sznob rohadék! – így az apja. Take a lépcsőkorlátnak támaszkodott, onnan figyelte a tagbaszakadt, durva arcú férfit. Még nem volt negyven, de már hízásnak indult, egykor keménykötésű izmait háj kezdte felváltani, még kezdetlegesen, de sokat ígérően. – Ott ül a hodály kéglijében, a falakon mindenféle felismerhetetlen mázolmány, azt hiszi ettől majd mindenki hasraesik. Hülye fasz!_

_ A jelek szerint nem sikerült valami jól ez az üzleti kiruccanás._

_ \- Soda-san, kérlek, nyugodj meg! A vérnyomásod! – micsoda ostoba, sablonos jelenet. Take gúnyosan vigyorgott. Egy rossz szappanoperában kevésbé kiszámítható a végkimenetel, mint itt._

_ Chikamitsu Soda ingerülten csapta félre az aggódó asszonyi kezet. Take összerándult, és kiegyenesedett. De a férfi nem ment tovább. Becsületére legyen mondva, legalább ez nem történt meg. Bár minden lehetséges módon, nagyon kreatívan gyötörte a feleségét, soha nem emelt rá kezet._

_ \- Soda-san, szerintem nem volt olyan rossz, talán… visszamehetnénk…_

_ \- És mit mondjuk, miért jöttünk el? Ne beszélj hülyeségeket! – dörrent a férfi._

_ \- Talán még visszaérnénk, mielőtt felébrednek. Az ilyen gazdag népek, sokáig alszanak hétvégén._

_ \- Milyen gazdag népek?! Milyen gazdag népek?! Te is gazdag vagy, féleszű, aztán mégis folyton hajnalban kipattansz az ágyból. Mi szükség van erre?_

_ \- Hogy elkészítsem a reggeliteket… - halkult el az asszony. A márványpadlót bámulta, mintha szégyellnivalója lett volna._

_ \- És arra mi szükség?! Minek vettem fel szolgákat?! Ez volt a baj tegnap is! Hogy viselkedhetsz úgy, mint valami buta háztartásbeli? Meg ez a ruha is! Láttad mi volt azon a sznob luvnyán?_

_ \- Te választottad ezt a ruhát nekem._

_ \- Mert voltam olyan hülye, hogy örömet akartam okozni. Tudom, milyen közönséges ízlésed van! Tessék itt az eredmény._

_ Take még mindig felülről, az lépcsőkorlát mellől figyelte őket. Szeme anyja arcára siklott. A szép vonások megmerevedtek a bűntudattól. Ráadásul minden szemenszedett hazugság volt. Take anyjától örökölte kivételes stílusérzékét. Az anyja mindig is mestere volt annak, hogy kevés pénzből elsőrangú megjelenést biztosítson magának. Egészen addig, amíg vagyon nem állt a házhoz, és apja fel nem állította nyakatekert és valóságtól elrugaszkodott elméleteit a tőke megtartásának és megsokszorozásának módozatairól. Ezek szerves része volt az az elképzelés, hogy a felesége feladata, minden erejével – külső és belső adottságaival egyaránt – elősegíteni az ő előrehaladását. Mitagadás túlhaladott egy nézet volt, de Chikamitsu Soda tökéletesen a magáévá tette. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor elszabadult a pokol. Ő maga válogatta össze az asszony ruhatárát, különös figyelmet szentelve a mély dekoltázsoknak és testhajlatokba simuló anyagoknak – ami soha nem váltotta be a hozzá fűzött reményeket, és ki nem apadó szemrehányások forrásává vált. Chikamitsu Nao ugyanis kimondottan vékony testalkatú, aprócska kis nő volt, az a fajta, aki a férfiak védelmező ösztönét ébreszti fel, nem pedig a szexuális vonzalmát. Képtelenség volt megfelelnie a férje elvárásainak. Arcához olyannyira passzoló pixifrizuráját meg kellett növesztenie, és vagyonok kerültek a nyakába, füleibe és ujjaira, olyan hivalkodó formában, ami groteszk hatást keltett sovány testén. A végeredmény: egy szánalmas karikatúra. Éppen illő vörös arcú férjéhez, aki testre szabott designeröltönyökbe próbálta bújtatni vaskos testét, svájci órát és kézzel varrott krokodilbőr cipőt villantva hozzá. Egyetlen mantra éltette: minél drágább, annál jobb. Take szíve megsajdult anyja nyomorát látván. És az asszony soha, egy pillanatig sem tiltakozott. Tette, amit hite és a társadalmi elvárások diktáltak. Hallgatott, mosolygott, és kritika nélkül követte az urát._

_ \- De Soda-san! Én kértem, hogy a másikat vegyük…_

_ \- Az olyan volt, mint egy zsák. Gondolkodj már! – morgott a fickó. Leült a kanapéra és körülnézett, mintha újabb célpontot keresne magának, amin kitöltheti a mérgét. A nő félénken mellé telepedett._

_ \- Akárhogy is, én nem éreztem, hogy meg akarnának alázni._

_ \- Már hogy a fenébe ne! Egész este valami hülye regényekről, meg kiállításokról fecserésztek. Mintha ezért mentünk volna oda! Mi a francért kéne ilyenekről tudnom?! Mi vagyok én? Mehettem volna egyetemre, ha akarok, de én dolgozni akartam. Van a munka, meg van ez a faszság!_

_ \- Én azt hittem, ismerkedni megyünk – sóhajtott a felesége, és önkéntelenül összébbhúzta a mellén a túlméretezett kivágást._

_ \- Minek ismerkednék ilyen barmokkal? A pénzük érdekel, nem a lelki életük._

_ \- Csak hát… Azt mondják, kapcsolatokat kell építeni…_

_ \- Kik mondják azt? Már megint mit okoskodsz? Inkább menj, csinálj valami reggelit. Kilyukad a gyomrom._

_ Az asszony készségesen felállt. Végre egy pillanat, amikor egyértelműen tudta, mi a dolga. De még mielőtt elindulhatott volna, megállította a férje hangja. A hátán vészjóslóan felágaskodtak a szőrszálak. Hirtelen tudta, hogy még nem szabad elmennie._

_ \- Hol az a semmire se jó kölyköd?_

_ Chikamitsu Nao – bár rossz előérzete támadt – nyugalmat erőltetett az arcára. Mosolyogva visszafordult._

_ \- Hol lenne? Nyilván a szobájában. Tegnap versenye volt, biztosan elfáradt._

_ Take kicsit előrébb hajolt. Kezdett kíváncsi lenni._

_ \- Verseny? Miféle verseny már megint? _

_ \- Kjudó. Nagyon jól megy neki mostanában._

_ \- Íjászat? Ki a bánatnak kell az manapság? Milyen hülye iskola az, ahol ilyesmikkel szórakoznak? Amúgy is befejezhetné végre a tanulgatást. Szükségem lesz rá a cégnél._

_ Nao nagyot sóhajtott. Nem mintha nem zongorázták volna le már jónéhányszor._

_ \- Azt hittem ezt már megbeszéltük. Te is egyetértettél vele, hogy diplomával több hasznát veszed._

_ \- Azért engedtem ebbe a tetves iskolába. De mi ez az új hülyeség, hogy orvosnak tanul?_

_ \- Pszichiáternek._

_ A vehemens apa rácsapott a kanapé karfájára._

_ \- Aztán hol az a rohadt nagy különbség?! Miben tudna nekem segíteni egy dilidoki?_

_ \- Talán a tárgyalópartnerek kiismerésében? – Nao tudta, hogy ez harmatgyenge érv, de sok álmatlan éjszakájába került, hogy legalább ennyi legyen a tarsolyában hasonló viták esetére. Take persze nem akart az apjánál dolgozni, de ennek semmi szín alatt nem szabad kiderülnie._

_ \- Hát az aztán baromi hasznos! Tán nekem nincs szemem? Mi ez? Valami magasröptű tudomány? Aztán, ha már itt tartunk, hányadik lett azon a híres versenyen?_

_ Nao elfordult, most már tényleg mennie kellett volna a konyhába._

_ \- Nem tudom. Még nem beszéltem vele azóta – Soda nem szerette, ha asszonya mással van elfoglalva, mint vele, feleslegesnek tartotta azt is, hogy mobiltelefonja legyen. Így a nőnek nem volt módja beszélni a fiával a verseny után._

_ Take nagyot sóhajtott. Kihúzta magát, elindult, hogy kivegye a részét a meleg családi beszélgetésből. A feje továbbra is kegyetlenül fájt, de a gyomra mintha kicsit lehiggadt volna. Ez viszonylag megnyugtatta, mert kiszámíthatatlan következményei lehettek volna, ha éppen az apja lába elé taccsol ki. Ne adj Isten a méregdrága öltönyére. Még csak azt sem szabadott észrevennie, hogy a fia ivott egyáltalán. Take erősen bízott benne, hogy a szemei nem túlságosan véreresek. Csak az adott némi reményt ez ügyben, hogy apja olyan szinten ki nem állhatta a látványát, hogy az esetek többségében inkább nem is nézett rá. Egy-két lépés után megtorpant. Nyelt kettőt, hogy megszabaduljon a gombóctól a torkában, aztán vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy a hányaveti lazaság, amelyből apja jelenlétében jottányit sem engedett, átvegye az uralmat felette. Az öreget ez kimondottan idegesítette. Ő pedig legalább ennyi vakmerőséget meg kellett, hogy engedjen magának, ha nem akart a saját arcába köpni. Vett egy lendületet, és lerobogott a lépcsőn. _

_ \- Hali! Úgy hallom rólam beszéltek. Mi a pálya?_

_ Az apja ráemelte a tekintetét, de valójában nem nézett rá. A szeme valahol a hasfala környékén elakadt, ott kalandozott az arca helyett. Ez most talán szerencse volt, máskor végtelenül lealacsonyító érzés._

_ \- Hallom versenyed volt, kölyök! Aztán hányadik helyet csípted meg?_

_ Az, hogy helyezés nélkül maradt, láthatóan nem lehetett opció._

_ \- A harmadikat._

_ Az anyja, aki az ő felbukkanása miatt inkább mégsem hagyta el a helyiséget, biztos, ami biztos; most a szája elé kapta a kezét és felsikkantott örömében._

_ \- Ez nagyszerű, Take-chan! Igazán nagyszerű! Ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk!_

_ \- Mit kell ezen ünnepelni? – mordult rá a férje. Nao arcáról rögtön lehervadt a mosoly. – Nem ő az első! A harmadik hely azt jelenti, hogy hagyta két jelentéktelen alaknak, hogy megelőzze. Kit lett az első?_

_ \- Daishi Taiga-kun._

_ \- Daishi… Daishi… ismerem?_

_ \- Találkoztatok – Take úgy tett, mint akit maximálisan untat a téma._

_ Az apja összeráncolta a szemöldökét a nagy összpontosításban._

_ \- Á… az a proligyerek, igaz?_

_ Takehasha nagylelkűen úgy döntött, nem mutat rá, hogy pár évvel ezelőttig Chikamitsu Soda is csak egy acélgyári, kétkezi munkás volt, bár olyan nagyra törő álmokkal, hogy azon csak mulatni tudott a sarki kocsma népe. _

_ \- Az – hagyta rá a férfira._

_ Aki tovább görgette maga előtt a tetszetős gondolatot._

_ \- Hogy nyerhetett az a kétballábas, tesze-tosza hegyomlás? Milyen verseny volt ez, balfék-próba? – hangosan nyerített az ostoba viccen. Senki nem tartott vele._

_ Take előtt felrémlett a kecses, elegáns mozdulat, amellyel a magas, szálegyenes Taiga megfeszíti az íjat, ahogy a hófehér hakama ujja visszacsúszik a feszes izmokról a karján, az erős, mégis gyengéd kezek, amelyek tegnap széthúzták a lábait. Megborzongott._

_ \- Hát, mindenesetre továbbjutott az országosra – mutatott rá nemtörődöm módon._

_ \- És mi van veled? – vakkantott az apja._

_ \- Velem?_

_ \- Te is továbbjutottál?_

_ Take leült, így majdnem egymagasságba került a tekintetük, de apja továbbra sem érdeklődött a fizimiskája iránt._

_ \- Igen. De nem hiszem, hogy elmegyek._

_ \- Már miért ne mennél, kis hülye?_

_ \- Mert aznap lesz a próbafelvételi teszt. Szeretném megírni, hogy tudjam, mire számítsak. _

_ Az apja mogorván horkantott egyet, amivel elárulta, mi a véleménye az ilyesfajta tesztekről, meg az egyetemről úgy általában._

_ \- Minek neked próbálgatni, mindig mindenben kitűnő voltál._

_ Milyen érdekes, hogy ez az ember még az elismerést is képes úgy tálalni, mintha egy kupac kutyaszart kéne eltávolítania a cipőtalpáról._

_ \- Még sosem próbáltam egyetemre felvételizni – mutatott rá. Látta, hogy az anyja kisomfordál. Nyilván nem akarta megvárni, amíg a reggeli kérdés neuralgikus ponttá válik._

_ Az egész beszélgetés alatt Chikamitsu Soda most pillantott először a fiára. Hunyorgott egy kicsit, mintha neki nem tetsző dolgot látna, de legalább kétségkívül őt nézte. Ugyanakkor Takehasha pontosan tudta, hogy ez semmi jót nem jelent. Igyekezett nem mocorogni idegességében, ahogy ott ült, a másik meg bámulta. Aztán az apja elfordította a fejét._

_ \- Kétségtelen, az íjászat neked való. Az igazi harcművészet kifogna rajtad._

_ Az igazi harcművészeten az apja a verekedős sportokat értette. Amibe a boksz, meg a pankráció ugyanúgy beletartozott, mint a kyokushin karate, valami nyakatekert logika mentén._

_ \- Értem is, minek neked a pszichiátria. Pont olyan vagy, mint egy nő, biztosan a rinyáláshoz is pont ugyanúgy van érzéked. _

_ Takehasha hátradőlt. Na, helyben vagyunk. Az utóbbi időben szinte szólni nem tudtak egymáshoz anélkül, hogy ez a kérdés szóba kerüljön. Az idősebb Chikamitsunak kétségkívül nagy csalódás lehetett, hogy egyetlen fia az idő könyörtelen múlása ellenére csak nem akar megférfiasodni. Olyannyira nem hasonlított egy szemernyit sem az öregére, hogy az az önön nagyszerűségét rendíthetetlen bizonyossággal megélő férfinak már komolyan sok volt. Akárhányszor ránézett a csinoska kis pofira, érezte magában megemelkedni a pumpát. _

_ \- Talán igazad van, sajnos gyenge a fizikumom – közölte vontatottan Take. Ami szemenszedett hazugság volt, de Chikamitsut Sodát úgysem győzhette volna meg senki, hogy a fizikai erő nem egyenesen arányos a bicepsz térfogatával. – Jobb is, ha a jövendőbeli munkám megfelel a testi adottságaimnak. _

_ Nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy tovább feszítse a húrt. Tudta, hogy alkalmasint meg fogja bánni, de ha nem akart felrobbanni a dühtől, muszáj volt valahogy szelepet találni, amin keresztül kieresztheti a feszültséget. Bár jelen pillanatban ehhez sem volt kedve. A feje széthasadással fenyegetett a benne tomboló fájdalom mértékéből ítélve. És egy egészen kicsit sajgott az ülepe is. Mégiscsak előző nap vesztette el a szüzességét. El akart menni a szobájába. Úgy érezte, megtette a mai kötelességét, megmutatta a képét az apjának, és kellő ideig tűrte is a sértéseit. Bár sajnálta az anyját, akinek sokkal többet kellett elviselnie, mint neki, most valóban nem volt abban a lelki állapotban, hogy tehermentesítse. _

_ \- Pont úgy nézel ki, mint az a szerencsétlen anyád – sziszegte az apja._

_ Take nem bánta, hogy az anyja ezt nem hallja._

_ \- Kétségkívül igazad van. És milyen szerencse már ez, hiszen anya nagyon szép._

_ \- Ami nem ok arra, hogy te is szép legyél. Egy férfi ne legyen szép._

_ \- Szerintem azért nem hátrány – közölte sóhajtva. Megint feltámadt a hányingere. Nem tudta, hogy a szervezetében pangó tetemes mennyiségű alkohol, vagy az apja miatt._

_ \- Mire lenne az jó? _

_ \- A szépség vonzalmat kelt az emberekben, a vonzalom bizalomhoz vezet. _

_ Tényleg szerette volna abbahagyni, csak bólogatni és elmenekülni, de nem ment. Soha nem ment. És ahogy felnőtt, egyre kevésbé ment._

_ \- Te csak ne akarj vonzani senkit. Még a végén rád ugrik valami perverz alak, és amilyen szánalmas vagy, még megvédeni sem tudod magad._

_ Az apjára emelte égő szemét._

_ \- Megmondanád, mire célzol ezzel, apa?_

_ Nem mintha nem tudta volna._

_ \- Arra, hogy úgy nézel ki, mint valami büdös kis köcsög! – köpte az arcába az ember, akinek szeretnie és védelmeznie kellett volna őt._

_ \- Úgy nézek ki? Pedig annyira vigyáztam, hogy ne vedd észre! A múltkor is, bár majd beleszakadt a szívem, nem vettem meg azt a pink hajfestéket, ami olyan jól ment volna az anyától lopott ruhámhoz._

_ Az apja felpattant, és fölé hajolt._

_ \- Ne szemtelenkedj, buzeráns!_

_ Take fáradtan lehunyta a szemét. A fejében szorgos törpék kopácsoltak hegyes kis csákányokkal, és már csak sóhajtásnyira jártak a teljes sikertől, hogy péppé verjék az agytekervényeit._

_ \- Mondd csak, apa, te tényleg, valóban azt hiszed, hogy homokos vagyok?_

_ Az apja közvetlen közelről bámult az arcába, és az arca torz volt a dühtől. Takehasha most nagyon örült, hogy bármekkora barom volt, az örege legalább soha nem ütötte meg, mert most éppen úgy nézett ki, mint aki bármire képes._

_ \- Van talán okom rá, hogy ne higgyem?! – vicsorogta a kérdezett._

_ \- Van talán okod rá, hogy hidd? – érdeklődött a tőle pillanatnyilag telhető legnagyobb udvariassággal a fia._

_ \- Csak nézz magadra, vakarcs!_

_ Takehasha groteszk módon valóban végigpillantott magán. _

_ \- Megtettem. De továbbra sem hiszem, hogy a testi adottságok ennyire befolyásolnák valaki szexuális orientációját._

_ \- Ne szövegelj itt nekem, a dumád mindig nagy volt! Takarodj a szobádba, ha nem tudsz tisztességgel beszélni az apáddal!_

_ Hála Istennek! Végre elmehet. Végre maga mögött hagyhatja ezt az egész ostoba, agypusztító beszélgetést. Feltápászkodott, és elindult a lépcső felé. Az apja már nyúlt is az újságért, ami az asztalra készítve várta, hogy elolvassák. Takehasha visszafordult az első lépcsőfokról. Ha kínpadra vonják, később akkor sem tudott volna rá kézzelfogható magyarázatot adni, mi késztette a következő mondatra. Amikor már mehetett volna. Amikor már szabadulhatott volna._

_ \- Mondd csak apa, mi történt tegnap este tulajdonképpen? Mivel léptek ennyire a farkadra?_

_ Az apja vészjóslóan ránézett._

_ \- Mint mondtál, te fasszopó?! – Take szinte látta, ahogy a vér elönti a szemgolyókat. Most már nem tudott megállni. Torkig volt az egésszel, be akarta vinni az utolsó ütést. Visszafordult, és az apja elé lépett. Az még mindig ott álldogált, kezében az összecsavart napilappal, belefagyva a mozdulatba._

_ \- Ugyan már apa, azt hittem ezen túl vagyunk! Vagy mégsem? Akkor tényleg azt hiszed, buzi vagyok? – valami elpattant. Nem volt ura a szavainak. – Tudod mit, apa! Azt mondom neked: tényleg buzi vagyok. Ehhez mit szólsz?_

_ Az apja egy pillanatig nem válaszolt. Csak a fogai csikordultak meg, egy ér láthatóan dobolt a homlokán._

_ \- Ne beszélj szarságokat, te kis hülye, mert nem állok jót magamért!_

_ Takehasha elmosolyodott._

_ \- Hát pedig igazat beszélek, édesapám! Már nem vagyok szűz, és egy férfi vette el az ártatlanságomat. Egy csodás farok járta meg a seggemet – bámult kihívóan a vérbe borult szemekbe. Maga sem tudta, mit akar ezzel elérni. Talán csak, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra legyen vége ennek az apa-fiú kapcsolatnak. Mert nem akart ettől az embertől semmit, de már azt sem akarta tűrni, hogy beleszóljon az életébe._

_ Egyáltalán nem számított arra, ami a következő pillanatban történt. Legvadabb rémálmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyesmi megeshet. Nem, mert elkényeztetett, hülye kis ficsúr volt, aki arra sem volt képes, hogy felelősen felmérje tettei következményeit – így gondolta később. Egy akkora pofont kapott, hogy a lábai nem voltak képesek megtartani. Zuhanás közben érezte a vér ízét a szájában, a hasadt hús fájdalmát. Végignyúlt a padlón. Fel nem foghatta, hogy történhetett ez. Közvetlen közelről volt alkalma megszemlélni könnybe lábadt szemei előtt a márványpadló foltos mintázatát. Megpróbált feltápászkodni, és majdnem sikerült is négykézlábra tornásznia magát, amikor a második ütés érte. Nem, nem ütés. Rúgás. A vaskos lábfej telibe találta a gyomrát, talán ha lett volna ideje megfeszíteni a hasfalát, kisebb lett volna a becsapódás ereje, de még esélye sem volt magához térni a meglepetésből és döbbenetből. Érezte, ahogy a teste elemelkedik a padlótól, aztán visszaomlik, mint egy darab rongy. Hallotta, ahogy nyögés szakad ki belőle, aztán ahogy a homloka nekikoppan a kemény márványnak. Megviselt gyomra nem bírta tovább, keserű hányadék ömlött ki a szájából._

_ Hallotta anyját sikoltani. Fel akarta emelni a fejét, hogy megnyugtassa, minden rendben van, nem olyan rossz, mint, aminek látszik, de pont olyan rossz volt. A fejét amúgy sem uralta, mivel éppen megragadta egy kéz az állánál, négykézlábra állította, és mielőtt lett volna ideje újra összecsuklani, újabb két jól irányzott pofon érte az arcát, végezetül egyenesen egy ököl csapódott az orrába, hangosan reccsent a csont, a vér elöntötte az arcát, végigfolyt az állán, a nyakán, még a pólója alá is bekúszott._

_ Az anyja egyre hangosabban sikoltozott. Valamit kiabált is, de nem értette mit, mert megint padlót fogott, arca és füle megtelt a gyomortartalommal, amit az imént adott ki magából. Az apja nem szólt semmit. Úgy tűnt nincs mondanivalója, épp csak a módszeres püfölésre volt kapacitása. De azt nem hagyta abba. _

_ Megpróbált hanyatt fordulni, hogy legalább levegőt kapjon, és ebből a pozícióból tisztán látta, hogy anyja már nemcsak sikoltozik, hanem a férje karján lóg, az iszonyú pánik akkora erővel ruházta fel, ami majdnem elég volt ahhoz, hogy hatásosan útját állja párja tombolásának. Majdnem. Take rá akart kiabálni, hogy hagyja abba, azonnal menjen innen, mielőtt baja esik, de csak szánalmas nyöszörgésre tellett tőle. Mivel ismét látta a lábat közeledni, védekezően a gyomrára szorította a kezeit, és ösztönösen összegörnyedt, hogy minél kisebb támadható testfelületet nyújtson. A rúgások így a hátára zúdultak, és minden egyes bevitt találat odébblökte a testét a sima márványpadlón, míg meg nem akadt az asztal lábában. _

_ \- Hagyd abba, Soda! Kérlek, könyörgök! Megölöd! – valaki kiabált. Már nem tudta megállapítani kicsoda, valójában alig hallott a felsebzett halántékából a fülébe csorduló vértől. És nem is nagyon volt magánál._

_ \- Legalább egy mocskos buzeránssal kevesebb lesz a Földön! – harsogta egy magából kikelt hang._

_ \- Nem buzi! Hidd el, nem az! Csak azért mondta, hogy bosszantson, de azért csak nem érdemel halált!_

_ Már nem is látott semmit. Kicsit elsötétült a világ._

_ \- Akkor majd megtanulja, hogy máskor tisztelje az apját!_

_ Egy újabb erő nekitaszította a fejét az asztal lábának. Felszakadt a homloka._

_ Szürreális sikoly szakadt a levegőbe. A kölykét védő nőstény állat sikolya._

_ \- Azonnal hagyd abba!_

_ \- Azt tedd le, de rögtön, ostoba ribanc!_

_ \- Nem teszem le, és ha nem veszed le a kezed a fiamról, beléd mártom! Esküszöm, megteszem! A halott anyám legyen a tanúm!_

_ Takehasha egy szürreális pillanat alatt megnyugodott. Ha felhasadt szája engedi, még talán el is mosolyodott volna. Mert nem fájt, minden fájdalom elmúlt. Nem érzett semmit, és már nem is hallott. Süket csönd vette körül és melengető sötétség. Utoljára arra gondolt, hogy most egészen biztosan elájult._

_ Két egész nap esett ki az életéből. Ezt mondták az orvosok, amikor felébredt. Délelőtt 11 óra volt, harsogó fények árasztották el a szobát, és törtek be meggyötört szemhéja alá. Muszáj volt kinyitnia, bár mindent megpróbált, hogy visszameneküljön az álom vigasztaló ölelésébe, tekintve, hogy legalább addig nem érzett semmit, amíg aludt._

_ Az anyja ott üldögélt az ágya mellett, kezében a szokásos horgolás, de ahogy ráncolta a homlokát, az valahogy más volt, mint eddig. Valami egészen idegen költözött az arcára._

_ \- Anya… - a saját hangja is idegen volt. Rekedt és karcos. Más, mint a megszokott, gondtalan Takehasha hang._

_ Nao boldogan kapta fel a fejét. A bal szeme körül és a járomcsontján kékeslilás foltok rajzolódtak ki. De összességében sértetlennek látszott. Take hálát érzett._

_ \- Kisfiam! Köszönöm, köszönöm, köszönöm! – hogy kinek köszöngette, nem volt fontos. – Végre magadhoz tértél! Már nagyon vártam._

_ Valójában az orvosok nem ígértek semmi biztosat, de reménykedett benne, hogy csak túlzott óvatosságból._

_ \- Anya… Mi történt?_

_ Nao aggódva simította végig kisfia arcát._

_ \- Emlékszel valamire?_

_ Take lehunyta a szemét, hogy megpróbálja elkapni az utolsó gondolatfoszlányt. Ahogy ismét felpillantott, ajka groteszk mosolyra húzódott. Nem is lett volna képes másra, a felhasadt szája szélén vastagon bevarasodott sebhelyek erősen akadályozták._

_ \- Azt hiszem az utolsó emlékem egy asztal lába. Túl közelről…_

_ Az anyja sóhajtva nézte a reszketeg vigyort._

_ \- Nem tudom, sírjak e vagy nevessek, hogy ezek után még mindig ugyanolyan lökött vagy – leült az ágy szélére és kezébe vette gyereke bekötött kezét. – Akkor hát, valójában a lényegre emlékszel._

_ Take homloka elfelhősödött._

_ \- Igen. Feleslegesen felbosszantottam apát. Ő hol van?_

_ Nao, nem tehetett róla, de felnevetett. Persze semmi vidámság nem volt ebben a nevetésben._

_ \- Hol lenne? Ezek után? A rendőrségen. Ha akartam volna, sem tudom megakadályozni, a mentősök intézkedtek._

_ Take összeráncolta a homlokát. Fel akart ülni, de mellkasán a bandázs és az alatta tomboló fájdalom nem engedte._

_ \- De… erre semmi szükség. Én tehetek róla… Nem kellett volna…_

_ Nao felcsattant. És ez olyan szokatlan volt csendes, türelmes anyjától, hogy Take, rá egyáltalán nem jellemző módon, megszeppent, és elhallgatott._

_ \- Ne beszélj hülyeségeket! Nem te tehetsz róla! Talán mondtál neki olyasmit, amit nem kellett volna. De a verés akkor sem válasz! És hát… idáig el is kellett jutni._

_ Nem folytatta, de Take szinte látta a gondolatait. _

_ \- Anya! Te sem tehetsz róla! Ne vedd a fejedbe!_

_ Anyja makacsul hallgatott. Félrefordította a fejét, üres tekintetét az infúziós üvegre függesztette. Aztán, egyszercsak mégis megszólalt. De nem nézett a fiára._

_ \- Hogyne tehetnék róla! Felnőtt ember vagyok. Hogy hagyhattam idáig fajulni a dolgokat?_

_ Take megsimogatta anyja kezét. Már ez is erőfeszítésébe került, ami nem tűnt túl jó hírnek._

_ \- Anya, egyetlen hibát biztosan elkövettünk mindketten. Nem gondoltuk, hogy ilyesmire is képes. És, anya… azt hiszem ezt ő sem tudta._

_ Nao grimaszolt, és könnyes szemeivel a fiára nézett._

_ \- Eszedbe jusson megbocsátani neki! Már most kész pszichiáter vagy, mindenkit megpróbálsz megérteni. De figyelj rám, Takehasha! Van, amit nem lehet megérteni! – erősen megfogta a fia állát, és mereven tartotta, kényszerítve Takét, hogy ránézzen. – Majdnem meghaltál, Higashikumi Takehasha! Erre nincs mentség! Az különösen nem mentség, hogy valaki homofób. Mert ennyi történt. Ha nem lenne az, mondhattál volna bármit, nem őrül meg._

_ Take csak pislogott. Részben az anyjától merőben szokatlan ellentmondást nem tűrő keménység hallatán, részben, mert…_

_ \- Higashikumi? – motyogta._

_ Nao szeme rávillant._

_ \- Csak nem gondolod, hogy ezek után vele maradunk? Már egyeztettem az ügyvédemmel. Folyamatban van a válás – ez volt az első dolga, őszintén szólva._

_ \- Válás? – Take nem is tudta, mit gondoljon erről. Bár a családi életük messze nem volt kellemes, az az ember mégiscsak az apja volt. Voltak jó pillanatai. – Van ügyvéded?_

_ \- Most már van – közölte a mindenre elszánt asszony. – Masahito Yuriko-san volt olyan kedves, hogy rendelkezésemre bocsátotta a jogi tanácsadóját. Annak az embernek van gyakorlata, elhiheted, ha meg tudta akadályozni, hogy a skót lord elvegye a gyereket az anyjától._

_ Takehasha biccentett. Emlékezett a pár évvel ezelőtti botrányos perre. Akkoriban Saito többet tartózkodott náluk, mint otthon. Az anyja próbálta kivonni a feszültségből, nem nagy sikerrel. Saitot erősen megviselték az események. És Take tudta, hogy még mindig ugyanolyan fontos neki a skóciai családja, mint a japán. Mintha kettészakadt volna. Vajon rá is ez vár?_

_ Nao, akinek eddigi élete során vajmi kevés lehetősége adódott megcsillogtatni kiemelkedő értelmi képességeit, most ismét megvillantotta érzelmi intelligenciáját. Bár az is lehet, hogy simán gondolatolvasó._

_ \- Te nem vagy, MacLaine Saito, Takehasha. Elválok az apádtól, és boldogok leszünk mi ketten. Az én nevemet fogod viselni, és ha akarod, tudnod sem kell Chikamitsu Sodáról._

_ Ezen még gondolkodnia kellett. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan viszonyuljon ezek után az öregéhez. Nem akart most ezen agyalni. Máris fáradtnak érezte magát, pedig alig fél órája ébredt fel._

_ \- Milyen nap van? _

_ \- Kedd. _

_ \- Az… az iskolában tudják?_

_ \- Nem. Jobbnak láttam, ha csak annyiról értesülnek, hogy beteg vagy. De Take, készülj fel, mert ez az ügy előbb-utóbb ki fog robbanni. Az apád nagyon gyorsan lett nagyon gazdag. A sajtó imádja a self-made-millionaire-ket. Mocskos ügyet gyártanak belőle. És nem tudom, mennyi fog kiszivárogni. _

_ Megint megfogta a fiú kezét, és nyomatékosan megszorította. Take igyekezett nem felszisszenni._

_ \- Ezért tudnom kell, Takehasha, igaz e, amit az apádnak mondtál?_

_ \- Te… hallottad? Azt hittem a konyhában vagy._

_ \- Már rég leszoktam róla, hogy kettesben hagyjalak benneteket. Ha nem is így számítottam rá, de a „nagy összecsapás” már érlelődött egy ideje. Az ajtó mögött hallgatóztam._

_ Take feszengve elmosolyodott. Csak nagyon halványan. Nem igazán akarta ezt megosztani az anyjával._

_ \- Nem akarok indiszkrét lenni, Takehasha, de olyan kérdés, aminek a megválaszolására fel kell készülnünk, ha felmerül. Muszáj elmondanod – az anyja biztatóan simogatta a kézfejét. Take lemondóan felsóhajtott._

_ \- Nem vagyok meleg._

_ Naon nagyon látszott a hirtelen megkönnyebbülés. Take sajnálta, hogy ezt le kell rombolnia._

_ \- De a többi igaz. A szüzességemet egy fiúval vesztettem el._

_ Nao szeme kikerekedett._

_ \- Hogyan… Ha nem vagy meleg… - az arca hirtelen valami leírhatatlan borzadályt tükrözött. – Csak nem erőszak volt?!_

_ Take olyan hirtelen kapta fel a kezeit, hogy tagadólag megrázza őket, hogy az egész teste belesajdult._

_ \- Nem, anya, dehogy! Én… én is akartam! És… - érezte, hogy az arca égővörössé válik, de feltétlenül meg kellett nyugtatnia az édesanyját. - … jó… jól is esett… tudod?_

_ Chikamitsu… na jó, lélekben már ismét Higashikumi Nao gondolatai összezavarodtak. Most akkor igen, vagy nem? _

_ \- Hát… próbálom felfogni…_

_ \- Én sem értem – közölte kicsit tanácstalanul Take. – Mert egyébként asszem a lányok tetszenek, de akkor… amikor felmerült a… dolog… szóval nem volt ellene kifogásom, sőt… Taiga… olyan… jóképű… érted?_

_ \- Taiga? Daishi Taiga? – Nao felidézte maga előtt a magas, erős kamaszfiút, halk volt, kicsit ügyetlennek látszott, de leginkább úgy követte Takét, mint egy hűséges kiskutya._

_ \- Igen, ő. Vele… hát csak megesett. Ne gondold, hogy ez bármit jelent. Tudom, rosszul hangzik, de csak… ahogy mondtam, megesett._

_ \- És ő…?_

_ Take meggyőződéssel rázta a fejét._

_ \- Nem. Ő sem meleg. És nagyon szeretik a lányok, szóval…_

_ Nao hallgatott. Ő nem mert volna Daishi Taiga beállítottságáról ilyen bizonyossággal nyilatkozni, de nem is akart. Most messze nem ez volt a legfontosabb kérdés. Lassan felemelkedett az ágyról, és a táskájáért nyúlt._

_ \- Erről még sokat fogunk beszélgetni, de ne érezd úgy, hogy bármilyen problémát jelentene. És soha ne hagyd, hogy bárki meggyőzzön az ellenkezőjéről – még egyszer utoljára megsimogatta törékeny gyermeke homlokát. – Most el kell mennem. Találkozóm van az ügyvéddel, és be kell mennem a rendőrségre is. Pár óra és itt vagyok. Az éjjeliszekrényen találsz innivalót és olvasnivalót is. Odakészítettem, hogy elérd. A tv távirányítóját is – intett fejével a falra szerelt készülék felé -, meg a telefonodat. Ha bármire szükséged lenne, akármikor hívhatsz. Légy jó fiú, Take-chan! – köszönt el, mint minden reggel, iskolába indulás előtt a fiától. Takénak már ennyitől könny gyűlt a szemébe. Mert már semmi sem lesz olyan, mint régen._

_ Az anyja már az ajtónál járt, amikor utánaszólt._

_ \- Mi bajom van tulajdonképpen, anya?_

_ Nao visszanézett rá, szomorúan bólintott._

_ \- Három bordád eltörött, a bal veséd megzúzódott, a fejeden a sebet 10 öltéssel varrták össze, az orrod hajszál híján eltörött. Máskülönben kisebb horzsolások és zúzódások. És… - a végére hagyta, amit legnehezebb volt kimondania. – …el kell felejtened a kjudót, kicsikém. Az egyetlen maradandó károsodás a jobb könyöködet érte. Többé nem tudod remegés nélkül felhúzni az íjat._

_ Az anyja már rég elment, Takehasha még mindig ugyanabban a testhelyzetben bámult ki az ablakon, bár csak néhány magasra nyúlt fa leveleit láthatta az ágyból. Igyekezett, tényleg nagyon igyekezett nem sajnálni magát, de nehezen ment. Nem az apját hibáztatta, mert bármit mondjon az anyja, ő is felelősséggel tartozik azért, hogy ide jutottak. Sokkal inkább a sorsot, hogy ennyire különböző embereket egymáshoz rendelt. _

_ Fájt, hogy az apja, akire régen annyira felnézett – persze még kicsi volt, hogy felismerje valódi természetét –, képes volt ezt tenni vele. És fájt, hogy elvesztette a kjudót. Az egyetlen sportot, ahol versenybe szállhatott olyan nagyszerű fiúkkal, mint Daishi Taiga. _

_ Eszébe jutott az a délután. Az ablakon beszökő napfény szürreális játéka Taiga széles vállán, ahogy fölé hajol. Az alkoholtól bódult elméjén átszűrődő csodás bizonyosság, hogy a fiúra biztosan rábízhatja magát, mert soha nem bántaná. Az apjáról sem hitte soha, hogy bántani fogja. Vajon Taiga… mire lenne képes Taiga?_

_ A telefonjáért nyúlt. Megnézte a bejövő hívásokat, amelyeket elmulasztott az elmúlt két napban. Jónéhány jött osztálytársaktól, nyilván tudni akarták mi van vele, ez jól is esett neki. Pontosan hat bejövő hívása érkezett Saitotól és egy Line-üzenet:_

_ „Hiába hívlak. Anyukád mondta, hogy beteg vagy. Sajnos, nem tudok elmenni hozzád. Apám meghalt. Vitorlásbaleset, azt mondják. Haza kell mennem Skóciába a temetésre. Nem tudom, meddig maradok. Utána jelentkezem. Addig csak gyógyulj! Remélem, nem komoly.”_

_ Take visszaejtette a fejét a párnára. Saito elment. Ismerve a skót rokonságot, nem mostanában érkezik vissza. Takehasha hirtelen elsöprő magányt érzett, igazi földbedöngölő nyomorúságot. Nem akart egyedül lenni, nem akart egyedül szembe nézni a gondolataival. Ölelésre vágyott, kedvességre, simogatásra… Taigára._

_ Döbbenten pattantak fel a szemei, ahogy a gondolat megfogalmazódott benne. De nem hagyta magának, hogy megijedjen. A telefonért nyúlt, és hívást indított. Egyszer. Kétszer. Háromszor. Kicsengett. Taiga nem vette fel. Az ötödiknél géphang válaszolt. A hívott fél átmenetileg nem kapcsolható. Take csak meredt a kijelzőre. Taiga… kikapcsolta a telefonját._

_ Take letette a mobilt, a takarójára ejtette lilafoltos kezeit. Ha tehette volna, összegömbölyödik keserűségében, mint egy embrió, vagy egy sündisznó, de a bordatörés nem engedte. Így hát csak feküdt merev derékkal, tágra tárt szemekkel és figyelte, hogyan gyülekeznek a könnyek a szemei sarkában._

_ Taiga-kun… mi történt?_


	5. Chapter 5

Pár héttel később sor került Taiga újdonsült menedzsmentjének első érdemi összejövetelére. A kicsi, de hatékony csapat az ISE elnöki tárgyalójában ült össze, a tulajdonos értő részvételével. Maga a gyűlés tárgya is ott hintázott az egyik kényelmes forgófotelben, jobb bokája, szokásához híven, a bal térdén, kezében a marketing csapat jelentését tartotta, decens olvasószemüveg jelezte az orrán, hogy ő sem tökéletes. Amikor egy lesifotós először kapta le a drótkeretes szemüveggel, az internetes fórumokon nők tucatjai állították, hogy az apró tökéletlenség az eszményi hős fején, az esendőség varázsa, úgy hatott rájuk, mint az afrodiziákum; a beindultság fokát a heves szívdobogástól a nedves bugyi hatásig kottázták. A fehérneműk réme most felnézett az olvasmányából, a keret fölött Ise Tamakira pillantott, aki határozottan megkocogtatta a poharát, jelezve, hogy a megbeszélés kezdetét vette. Taiga feltolta a szemüveget a feje tetejére, hátraszorítva vele folyton arcába hulló, fekete haját.

Szégyen, de az első negyed órából jóformán semmit sem hallott. A marketingesek szinte szóról szóra elismételték a jelentést, amely ott hevert az ölében, így nagyjából azonnal elvesztette az érdeklődését, ahogy az alacsony, kopaszodó, ötvenes Fujioka-san beszélni kezdett. Pláne, hogy a pillanatnyi helyzetében nem kicsit érezte túlzásnak, hogy piacra dobjanak egy, a nevével fémjelzett parfümöt. Mégis ki venné azt meg?

A szemét inkább a saját cipője fogta meg. Hülyén hangzik, de el volt ragadtatva tőle. Két nappal ezelőttig még azt sem tudta, hogy Ise Sakuya cége nem csak ruhákat forgalmaz. Akkor azonban méretes csomag érkezett vadonatúj lakhelyére. Sakuya-chan látszólag kicsit elragadtatta magát. Esetleg úgy képzelte, megfelelő reklámarc lehet a termékeinek. Ebben ő maga kételkedett, de a módfelett kényelmes, lábfejre simuló, vajpuha, magasszárú, fekete bőrcipő szabályosan elvarázsolta. Ahogy a többi luxuskategóriás kiegészítő is. Lehet, hogy itt lenne az ideje kicsit finomítani a stílusán?

\- Mi a helyzet a sajtómegjelenésekkel? – riasztotta fel Tamaki dörmögő hangja. Na, ez már érdekesebb téma.

\- Koreában még mindig sokat cikkeznek Daishi-sanról. Az, hogy bocsánatkérés nélkül távozott az országból, ébren tartja az ügyet – az érintett felélénkült figyelemmel kísérte a fiatal sajtós mondanivalóját. Gyakorlata volt az emberek megfigyelésében, építkezett belőlük. Ez a srác nem tudta teljesen elnyomni a rosszallását, és a megvetés alig kihallható zöngéje árnyalta a hangját. Taiga összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem igazán volt jótékonysági egylet. Ki akarta rúgni ezt az embert. Megvakarta az orrnyergét, ahogy a hozzászóláshoz készült.

\- Elnézést, hogy megzavarom a társalgást, de lehet egy kérdésem? – az egyforma hivatalnokfejek olyan meglepetéssel fordultak egy emberként feléje, mintha eddig fel sem tűnt volna nekik, hogy az eszmecsere tárgya maga is ott rontja a levegőt közöttük. – Netalán az a benyomása, hogy ha visszamennék, és megkövetném a nemzetet, az javítana a helyzeten?

A megszólított kicsit zavarba jött, de messze nem annyira, amennyire azt Taiga szerette volna.

\- Van okom feltételezni, Daishi-san, hogy ez a gesztus legalábbis megnyugtató lezárást adna az ügynek, és talán nem kéne lemondanunk a koreai piacról.

Taiga levette a bokáját a térdéről, és előredőlt, lassan a férfi irányába fordította a forgószéket.

\- Hát az én meglátásom szerint többször bebizonyosodott, hogy ez semmire nem elég. Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy történt már hasonló eset. Megvolt a bocsánatkérés, a bíróság felmentése is, a fickó filmjeit azóta sem nézi a kutya sem. Ellenben nem tudja lemosni magáról a vádat. Elvégre bocsánatot kért, nem igaz? Azt várja tőlem, hogy a porba alázzam magam a semmiért? – nézett udvarias érdeklődéssel a fiatalemberre.

Annak még mindig nem támadt fel a veszélyérzete.

\- Csak arra próbáltam utalni, Daishi-san, hogy ebben az iparágban így működnek a dolgok.

Taiga biccentett, és ismét hátradőlt. A tenyerébe támasztotta a fejét, és szinte álmodozó pillantást vetett vitapartnerére.

\- Had mutassak rá, hogy én már akkor ebben az iparágban mozogtam, amikor az ön legnagyobb problémája még az volt, melyik iskolai klubhoz csatlakozzon – selymesen behízelgő hangja éles ellentétben állt az nyers mondattal. Tamaki összehúzott szemmel figyelte az eseményeket, de nem szólt semmit. A helyiségben vágni lehetett a feszültséget. – Így hát, nem igazán tartom meggyőzőnek, hogy öntől kapjak felvilágosítást a brancs működési mechanizmusairól – elmosolyodott, és elnézően intett. – Jól sejtem, hogy nincs valami nagy véleménnyel rólam?

A másik nem szólt, de az arcszíne már egészen eltűnt. Taiga továbbra sem érezte a kísértést, hogy kedvesebb legyen.

\- Tévednék, amikor úgy gondolom, hogy a legkevesebb, amit a velem dolgozóktól elvárhatok, hogy higgyenek bennem? Ha már így együtt vagyunk, talán beszélhetnénk arról, hogy önök mit gondolnak rólam, mert nehéz az együttműködés, ha nem is ismerjük a másik felet – elégedett mosolya még mindig a prédáját csócsáló oroszláné. Ártatlan szemekkel végighordozta tekintetét a többi jelenlévőn. – És ha már mindenki kifejtette a véleményét, én is elmondom, hogy kivel szeretnék együtt dolgozni, és kivel nem.

\- Taiga-san! – Tamaki hangjában finom figyelmeztetés rezdült.

Taiga nem látszott észrevenni.

\- Parancsolsz, Tamaki-san? – érdeklődött simulékony hangon. A két tekintet egymásba fonódott. Taiga arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. Nem hagyott kétséget felőle, hogy nem fog meghátrálni.

\- Tényleg szükségesnek érzed, hogy most, amikor minden készen áll, ismét felülbíráljuk a stábot?

Taiga szeme rezzenetlenül nézett vissza rá, de egy hosszú pillanattal később lusta félmosoly jelent meg az arcán, kezeit megadóan a magasba emelte.

\- Természetesen nem – közölte, de a hangja figyelmeztető éle nem tűnt el –, hiszen te vagy a főnök, te jelölted ki a számomra legjobb szakembereket. Csak arra kívántam rámutatni, hogy nem szenvedhetem, ha a közvetlen munkatársaim, akiknek az a feladata, hogy a karrieremet támogassák, prekoncepciókat állítanak fel rólam, anélkül, hogy ismernének. Lássuk be, ez nem a legszerencsésebb kezdet. Utáljanak azért, ítéljenek el azért, amit tényleg elkövettem. De ha azt mondom – elszakította a tekintetét Tamakiétól, és ismét végigsöpört a gyülekezeten -, hogy semmi közöm annak a nőnek a megveréséhez, akkor elvárom, hogy a munkatársaim ezt elhiggyék. Most mondom utoljára: soha nem emeltem kezet egyetlen nőre sem! Aki nem hisz nekem, nincs itt a helye! Azt, hogy tehetséges vagyok e, hogy megérem-e a belém fektetett munkát, az önök megítélésére bízom. De a tisztességemet nem kívánom mérlegre tenni. Hiszem, hogy azért vannak itt, hogy támogassanak. Engem. Daishi Taigát. És amikor ezt mondom, az emberre gondolok, nem a kulturális jelenségre. Ez az alapvető hozzáállásom, és ezt kérem önöktől! Én is arra fogok törekedni, hogy emberileg közelebb kerüljünk egymáshoz – felállt és meghajolt. – Kérem, gondoskodjanak rólam!

Befejezettnek tekintette a kérdést.

Néma, zavart csend maradt utána, aztán Tamaki bólintott egy méreteset. Úgy tűnt felfogta, hogy új ügyfele a saját szabályai szerint játszik. Egy pillanatra felrémlett előtte a magas, esetlen, visszahúzódó középiskolás, akit még szóra bírni is nehéz volt, nemhogy határozott állásfoglalásra. Nos, úgy tűnt, semmivé lett, és a helyét kíméletlen nagyragadozó vette át. Ezt feljegyezte magában. Lehet, módosítania kell kicsit az előre elképzelteken.

\- Folytassa, Hamakura-san! – intett.

A fiatal sajtós azonban nem úgy tűnt, mintha képes lenne összeszedett gondolatokat megfogalmazni. Tamaki összevonta a szemöldökét. Jobb, ha beszél vele, mielőtt virtuális szeppukut követ el. A mellette ülő, idősebb kollégája vette át a szót.

\- Arra jutottunk, hogy pillanatnyilag a legfontosabb feladatunk, hogy Daishi-san hitelét megerősítsük, illetve tudatosítsuk a jelenlétét a hazai köztudatban. Az előző esetében felmerült, hogy rájátsszunk a japán-koreai ellentétre. Daishi-san ez esetben nemzetünk igaztalanul meghurcolt fia, akit japánsága miatt érhettek ilyen atrocitások.

Taiga bólintott. Gusztustalan ötlet volt és teljesen hazug. De mi nem az ebben az iparágban? Valami ilyesmire számított.

\- De csak finoman, csúsztatott utalásokkal – figyelmeztetett Tamaki. – Semmi szükség rá, hogy most meg azzal vádoljanak minket, hogy mocskoljuk a koreaiakat.

Az idősebb sajtós szaporán bólogatott.

\- Erre is gondoltunk. Az megnyugtatná a közönséget, ha látnák, hogy a koreai kapcsolatok is megvannak még – bátortalanul Taigára pillantott, az szkeptikusan felvonta a szemöldökét. A fickó kényszeredetten elmosolyodott és folytatta. Ismét Tamakinak címezve. – Értesültünk róla, hogy Shim Changmin három hét múlva egy reklámfelvételre érkezik Tokióba, és pár nappal később koncertezni is fognak. Információink szerint Shim Changmin és Daishi-san jó kapcsolatokat ápolnak, ha sikerülne egyeztetnünk egy közös fotózást, az a koreai és a japán közönség számára is kielégítő lehetne.

Tamaki Taigára pillantott, de az a fejét csóválta.

\- Az alapötlet nem rossz, de Changmin-shii ügynöksége ebbe soha nem menne bele. Az ő reputációja hibátlan, nem homályosíthatja el egy szereplés egy rossz hírbe keveredett kollégával.

\- Lesifotó egy közös kávézásról? – kockáztatta meg Tamaki.

Taiga megrázta a fejét.

\- Vele nem. Magánemberként soha nem bocsátaná meg. Amúgy nehezen is hiszem, hogy át lehetne verni. Túl régóta van a szakmában – széttárta a karját. – De mint mondtam, a koncepció nem rossz. Még dolgozni kéne rajta. Valaki mással talán. Tudom, hogy ő nagyon népszerű Japánban is, igazi főnyeremény lenne, de pont emiatt nagyon vigyáznak is rá. Talán valami kisebb kaliberű koreai celebritás – ravaszul Tamakira nézett. – A kedves feleséged, talán, Tamaki-san?

Tamaki megállta, és nem vigyorodott el. Hát, ezt komolyan élvezte. Ez a pasas nem reménytelen kezdő. Lebilincselően visszamosolygott.

\- Ő már nem aktív.

\- De nem is olyan rég vonult vissza. Még nagyon jól cseng a neve. Ellenben nincsenek kötöttségei, szerződése, ügynöksége, aminek elszámolással tartozna.

\- Igaz. Rendben. Kezdetnek nem lenne rossz. Megkérdezem, és ha beleegyezik, nincs ellene kifogásom.

Az egyik arculatfelelős lelkesen szólt közbe.

\- Elnök-san, kiváló lehetőség lenne ilyesmire Ise Sakuya-san közelgő bemutatója. Mindenképpen fontos, hogy ott Daishi-san megjelenjen, mert ez újabb felkéréseket jelenthet a divatiparban. Elnök-san felesége pedig szintén szerepel a showban, ha megkérnénk Ise Sakuya-sant, hogy kapcsolja össze kettejüket a kifutón és a fotózáson…

Tamaki belegyezően intett, a titkárához fordult.

\- Jegyezze fel! Holnap intézkedem – visszafordult a sajtóosztály képviselőihez. – Egyéb ötlet médiafronton?

A fiatal Hamakura látszólag összeszedte magát, mert ismét megkaparintotta a szót.

\- Van egy terület, amelyről mindenképpen egyeztetnünk kell Daishi-sannal – bár elszántnak tűnt, óvakodott az említett szemébe nézni. – A családjáról lenne szó. Ha ennyi év után hazatér Japánba, az emberek magától értetődően kedvezően élik meg a család újraegyesülését. Ha lenne rá mód, szívesen elhelyeznénk néhány cikket ezekről lapokban és online is, természetesen.

Taiga most először látszott elbizonytalanodni. A homloka elfelhősödött, hirtelen szükségét érezte, hogy felbontson egy palack vizet, és egyhajtásra kiigya a felét.

\- Taiga-san? – nógatta egy kicsit Ise Tamaki.

Taiga nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Az elmúlt években eléggé eltávolodtam a családomtól. Alig-alig találkoztunk, mióta hazajöttem, még nem is jártam náluk. Nem lenne túl ízléses, ha rögvest egy komplett stábbal állítanék be hozzájuk – mégsem mondhatta, hogy a családja csupán messziről képes szeretni őt. Az első pár külön töltött év után döbbenten kellett megállapítania, hogy az anyja nem igyekszik felvilágosítani az apját a fia szexuális beállítottságáról, és amikor ő maga tett erre bátortalan kísérletet, hatásosan fojtotta belé a szót. Következésképp apjának fogalma sem volt a távozása, és főleg a távolmaradása valódi okáról, ezért meglehetősen neheztelt a fiára. Sem ez, sem a fizikai távolság nem segítette különösebben, hogy megőrizzék a különleges kapcsolatot, amely egymáshoz fűzte őket Taiga gyermekkorában. Az anyja minden energiáját arra fordította, hogy mindenkit, különösképpen önmagát meggyőzze, mennyire rendben van minden, milyen tökéletes a család, amibe Taiga egy idő után már látványosan nem tartozott bele. A két öccse meg… számukra halvány emlékkép és néhanapi izgalmas látogató lehetett csupán, akivel hatásosan fel lehet vágni az osztálytársak előtt.

\- De bizonyára szívesen támogatnak egy ilyen gesztussal – biztatta Tamaki. Ő nem válaszolt. Egy percnyi kínos csend után csak megvonta a vállát. Nem kívánta tovább ragozni a témát.

Tamaki halkat sóhajtott. Remélte, hogy kicsit könnyebb lesz. De persze, látott már ennél sokkal hisztisebb sztárokat is ebben a tárgyalóban.

\- Filmes ajánlat? Van valami a tarsolyunkban?

Miwa Takumi, Taiga ügynöke és személyi asszisztense – ez utóbbi minőségében még nem állt módja kipróbálni magát – izgatottan fészkelődni kezdett. Egész idáig ettől a kérdéstől tartott.

\- Halvány érdeklődésről számolhatok be. Daishi-kun még csak pár hete van itthon, a hír, hogy Japánban fog dolgozni, még nem jutott el mindenkihez. A pletyka a koreai botrányról sajnos sokkal inkább. Mindenesetre egy hamarosan induló krimisorozatban ígéretes szereplehetőség merült fel, sajnos nem kimondott főszerep.

Taiga eltöprengett egy pillanatra, megengedhet e magának egy „futottak még” szerepet.

\- Mennyire nem főszerep?

Miwa Takumi kínjában a szájába harapott. De csak belülről, hogy ne látsszon.

\- Nyomozó a főszereplő csapatában, a harmadik részben meghal.

\- Nem – Taiga és Tamaki egyszerre mondták ki a határozott szót. Taiga visszafogott hálával nézett az elnökre. Tamaki az asztalra csapott.

\- Értsünk meg valamit emberek! Daishi Taiga nem bukott sztár. Igazi nagyágyú. Nem azért szereztük meg az ügynökségnek, mert megsajnáltuk. Ő tett nekünk szívességet, hogy minket választott, amikor eldöntötte, hogy hazatér. Én így látom a dolgot. Ezért mindenkit keményen megkérek, a feladat nagyságához mérten kezelje ezt az ügyet! Hatalmas lehetőség csöppent a kezünkbe azzal, hogy egy ilyen kaliberű idolt mi vezethetünk be a japán filmiparba. Miwa-san – nevesítette hirtelen kitörése konkrét okozóját -, még egy ilyen hülyeséget nem akarok meghallani. Ha kell várunk, de nem adjuk el aprópénzért az ügyfél tehetségét.

Miwa Takumi felpattant, és mélyen meghajolt. Feje kis híján a fényes asztallapba csapódott.

\- Elnézést kérek a tévedésemért, elnök-san! Én tehetek róla!

Tamaki türelmetlenül intett, hogy üljön le.

\- Van még valami fejlemény? – nézett körbe az asztal körül ülőkön. Fiatal nő tette fel a kezét, Miwa-san jobbkeze, aki – többek között – Taiga hivatalos levelezését is kezelte.

\- Megnyitottuk Daishi-kun profiljait a közösségi média minden jelentősebb platformján. Kérlek, Daishi-san, egyeztessünk egy időpontot, amikor pontosítjuk a teendőket! – bólintott Taiga felé, aki hasonlóképp válaszolt. A nő egy pillanatra a jegyzetei fölé hajolt, nehogy kifelejtsen valamit. – Ó, igen! Még valami. Hivatalos meghívó érkezett a Katagura Corporation karácsonyi fogadására, Daishi-san részére. Véleményem szerint, ez kifejezetten jó lehetőség Daishi-san számára a társasági kapcsolatépítésre, ezért javaslom, vegyük fontolóra a részvételt!

Tamaki csak legyintett.

\- Ez nem kérdés. Ott leszünk, az egész családom és az összes barátunk. A Katagura kiemelt üzlettárs, és személyes kapcsolataink is összekötnek. Persze, ha te is egyetértesz, Taiga-san – fordult az érintett felé.

\- Természetesen, elfogadom a meghívást, ha ez a kívánságod, Tamaki-san. De amennyire láttam, még két tucat hasonló invitáció érkezett be eddig. Ha mindre elmennék…

Tamaki megrázta a fejét.

\- Személyesen fogom kiválogatni a meghívókat. A karácsonyi szezonra való tekintettel, lesz épp elég. De a Katagura nem kétséges. Ráadásul két nap múlva tartják, nyilván külön a rád való tekintettel fértél be ilyen későn a vendégek közé. Ez nagy lehetőség. Kataguráéknál mindig nagy a felhajtás, sajtó, televízió, ami kell – ránézett Taigára és huncutul elvigyorodott. – Amióta meg az a kettő színre lépett, még olyan csatornák is körülöttük tülekednek, akiket egy cégcsoport reprezentációja végletesen hidegen hagyna.

\- Azok ketten? – visszhangozta Taiga.

\- Az új pár. Olyan felhajtás van körülöttük, mintha valami tündérmeséből léptek volna ki. Ha még nem láttad őket együtt, meg fogsz lepődni. Mesésen néznek ki egymás mellett.

Taiga a homlokát ráncolta. Alig mert rákérdezni. Az nem lehet, hogy ezek ennyire nyíltan…

\- Új pár? Úgy érted…

Tamaki vidáman felhorkant.

\- Pontosan úgy. MacLaine Saito és Katagura Keita.

\- Mint… pár?!

\- Hát, nem tartják éppenséggel titokban.

Taiga körülnézett. Innen is, onnan is egyetértő hümmögés hallatszott. A csapata tagjai már szedelőzködtek, látszólag mindenki érezte, hogy végére értek a mondanivalónak, de az utolsó téma számukra sem tűnt érdektelennek.

\- Csak én érzem ezt furcsának? – nézett Taiga Tamakira, miután utolsóként, Miwa-san is elhagyta a szobát, és kettesben maradtak.

Tamaki komoly szemekkel nézett rá.

\- Nem gondolom, hogy furcsának kellene tartanunk. Ha ellenérzéseid vannak ezzel kapcsolatban, Taiga-san, kérlek, erősen temesd el magadban! Saito nagyon jó barátom, lassan már Keita-san is az. És van egy öcsém, aki… Te is ismered Sakuyát. Számomra a homofóbia nem elfogadható opció – a tekintete nyomatékos figyelmeztetésről árulkodott.

Taiga állta ezt a tekintetet, és nem szólt semmit. Csak magában vicsorgott kínjában a lehetetlen szituáción.

„_Nem tudsz te semmit, Tamaki-san. Nem tudsz te semmit_.”

***

Takehasha szerette megadni a módját a készülődésnek, most azonban olyan dolog foglalkoztatta, amely háttérbe szorította a piperészkedést. Aznap, kettőkor fogadta az utolsó pácienst, utána hazasietett, és a lehetőségekhez képest lehető legfürgébben puccba vágta magát. Így most módja volt kicsit leülni az étkezőasztal mellé, kiteríthette az újságkivágásokat, amelyekhez előző nap jutott hozzá. Egész közel hajolt, úgy tanulmányozta a néhány, megviselt papírlapot. Nem beszélte a koreait, így a szöveg, számára nem bírt számottevő információs értékkel. Mindössze a három elmosódott, helyenként homályos pillanatfelvétel állt a rendelkezésére, hogy következtetéseket vonjon le belőlük. Olyan feszült arccal koncentrált a színes kis négyzetekre, hogy felületes szemlélő bízvást hihette volna, valami megoldhatatlan probléma tornyosul előtte.

\- …Takehasha! – anyja türelmetlen hangja térítette magához. Bosszúsan felnézett.

Az aprócska nő szigorúan összevont szemöldökkel meredt rá az asztalt túloldaláról. Már teljes sminkben, tökéletesre szárított pixifrizurával, egyébként azonban sajnálatosan alulöltözötten, harcias terpeszben várakozott. Az agresszív összhatáson némileg rontott a ránézésre is nyuszifülpuhaságú pink fürdőköntös és a lábán pompázó helló kittys mamusz.

\- Most szóltam harmadszor, kisfiam! Elkezdhetek aggódni? Ifjúkori süketülés fenyeget?

Take bocsánatkérően rebegtette szempilláit.

\- Parancsolsz valamit, édesanyám? – furcsa érzés, ha az ember saját, nőnemű hasonmásával társalog. Nemcsak hogy nagyon hasonlítottak egymásra, de a Higashikumi Naon, a drága pénzen megvett szépségkezelések és a szerencsés gének hatására, csöppet sem látszott a kora. Közhely, de inkább a testvérének, mint az anyjának tűnt. Most félrehajtott fejjel, összeszűkült szemekkel vizsgálgatta egyszülöttjét.

\- Megnéznéd ezeket? Kíváncsi lennék a véleményedre – felemelte a jobb kezében tartott kis, fekete, ezüst hímzéssel díszített ruhácskát, majd a másikat a baljában, egy ciklámenszínű, magában mintás darabot.

Take hátradőlt, összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, úgy mustrálgatta a felhozatalt. Aztán megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt megszólalt.

\- Tévednék, amikor rámutatok, hogy zöld-piros-kék témát ír elő a meghívó?

Nao lecsapta a mellette álló székre a kis feketét, hogy türelmetlenül inthessen egyet.

\- Micsoda hülyeség ez? Mi üthetett beléjük? Zöld és piros, oké, karácsony van, de a kék?

Take elhúzta a száját.

\- Szerintem éppenséggel vannak azok az árnyalatok, amik jól passzolnak egymáshoz – éjkék nyakkendőjére sandított, amelyet hercig, smaragddal és apró rubinokkal díszített nyakkendőtű rögzített a fehér inghez.

\- De miért kell a kék?

\- Azt én sem tudom – nem állt szándékában elárulni, hogy ő maga is eltöprengett a szokatlan színösszeállításon, és nem talált rá magyarázatot.

Nao toppantott.

\- Mindegy. A ciklámen majdnem piros.

\- A majdnem szóra helyezném a hangsúlyt – mutatott rá szárazon Take. Már sejtette, hogy nem volt a legjobb ötlet hallgatni anyja rábeszélésére, hogy az ő házából induljon az estélyre. Gondolhatta volna, hogy meglesz ennek az ára.

Az anyja puffogva eltűnt az öltözőszoba irányában, ő pedig visszatérhetett eredeti tevékenységéhez. Közelebb emelte a szemeihez az egyik lapot, nem mintha ezzel tökéletesebb eredményre jutott volna.

Az újságkivágásokat előző este kapta Saitotól. A fickó koraeste sétált be a lakásába, a szokásos karton sörrel és jókora adag sós mogyoróval. Hála Istennek hetente-kéthetente azóta is összejártak, mióta a szép Keita jármába hajtotta a skót macsót. A szatyorból a ropogtatnivalón kívül egy sötétkék mappa is előkerült. Take kíváncsian pillantott Saitora. Saito lecsüccsent az egyik bárszékre a konyhapult mellett, amíg ő tálalta a rágcsát. Az érdeklődő pillantásra azért válaszolt.

\- Amikor elhoztad hozzánk Taigát, szóba került, hogy egy botrány miatt kellett elhagynia Koreát. Nem sokat lehetett kihúzni belőle, de kíváncsivá tett. Utánanéztem – a mappa felé intett a fejével, aztán belemarkolt a mogyorós tálba, és kiszolgálta magát.

Take kinyitotta a mappát. Rögtön elsőként egy rossz minőségű kinagyított képet látott, rajta egy felismerhetetlen férfi és egy pocsék állapotban lévő nő, amint éppen kiszállnak egy kocsiból egy mélygarázsban. Nem értette.

\- Mi ez? És mi köze Taigához?

\- A pasas állítólag Taiga.

Take élesen visszapillantott a képre.

\- És a nő?

\- Park Min Jongnak hívják. Fiatal színész- és énekesnő. Valaki jól ellátta a baját, mint látható.

Takehasha kirázta a mappából a többi kivágást és másolatot, de mint koreaiul volt. Kérdőn Saitora nézett.

\- Keita lefordította nekem. A cikkek azt vélelmezik, hogy Taiga kapcsolatban áll vele, és ő felelős az állapotáért.

\- Kapcsolatban?

\- Értsd: viszonyuk van.

\- Mit mond erre Taiga?

\- Semmit. Nem nyilatkozik.

\- És a nő?

\- Semmit. Jól értesültek szerint a szüleinél bujkál. Az ügynöksége közleményt adott ki, amely szerint kérik a közönség támogatását és türelmét, amíg felgyógyul, és maga ad magyarázatot. A közvélemény természetesen az ő pártján áll.

Take szintén felkapaszkodott egy bárszékre, két tenyerébe támasztotta a homlokát, úgy vizslatta a képeket.

\- És Taiga ügynöksége?

\- Szűkszavú közleményben tudatták, hogy bármi is történt, az a tudomásuk nélkül ment végbe, illetve, hogy felbontották a szerződést Taigával, és mossák kezeiket.

Takehasha nagyot sóhajtott. Megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Mit gondolsz erről? – kérdezte barátját.

Saito egy hosszú pillanatig nem szólt semmit, aztán Take szemébe nézett.

\- Nem tudom, mit gondoljak. Az a Taiga, akit valaha ismertünk nem tett volna ilyet. Semmiképpen. De nem láttuk tíz évig. Nem tudhatjuk mi lett belőle. Szerelmi civódásnak tűnik… na, jó ez gyenge kifejezés. Veszekedésnek, vitának? Talán eldurvult.

\- És mit akarsz kezdeni ezzel az információval?

Saito vállat vont.

\- Még azt sem tudom. De látom te sem voltál jobban képben, mint én – elhallgatott, és felpattintotta egy sörösdoboz nyitófülét, de nem ivott bele. Láthatólag nehezen fogalmazta meg a következő mondatot. – Mennyire álltok közel?

Takehasha kicsit oldalra pördítette a bárszéket, hogy szembe kerüljenek egymással.

\- Párszor találkoztunk, mióta visszajött. Egyszer hivatalos minőségben. Azonban el kell, mondjam nem hiszem el az egészet. Nem tudom, mi történt, de biztosan rosszul spekulálnak.

Saito oldalvást a pultnak dőlt, és a karjára támasztotta a fejét, kutatva pislogott barátjára.

\- Honnan lehetsz ebben olyan biztos?

Take inkább nem nézett rá, de válaszolt.

\- Mint pszichiáter azt mondanám, teljesen ellentmond a személyiségjegyeinek, hogy kezet emeljen valakire, pláne egy nőre. Taiga gondoskodó típus. Mint barát… - megtorpant egy pillanatra, mintha nem tudná, hogy folytassa, vagy talán abban kételkedett, hogy a „barátság” megfelelő kifejezés arra, ami összefűzte Taigával - …abban az egyben biztos vagyok, hogy nem lehetett szerelmi kapcsolata a nővel. És itt megdől az egész elmélet.

\- Honnan tudod?

Take ráemelte komoly, őszinte tekintetét, de nem szólalt meg.

\- Mondott neked valamit?

\- Igen, de nem az ügyről – bólintott végre Takehasha.

\- Akkor?

\- Nem mondhatom meg. Kötelez a titoktartás.

Saito kicsit türelmetlenül felhorkant.

\- Most tényleg? Ez fontos lenne. Ha igaz, nem szeretnék vele kapcsolatba kerülni.

\- Nem igaz.

\- De nem mondod meg, hogy honnan tudod.

\- Nem.

Saito hosszasan ránézett.

\- Ha kitalálom, rábólintasz?

Take nem felelt.

\- Azt mondod, biztosan nem volt köztük kapcsolat. Hogy lehetsz ebben ennyire biztos, ha nem mondta ki konkrétan?

Take hallgatott.

\- Azt se tudtad, ki a nő. Akkor meg honnan… Hacsak… - Saito felkapta a fejét, és Takera meredt. - …hacsak nem képtelenség, hogy Taigának kapcsolata legyen egy nővel – Takehasha nem válaszolt, de megrebbent a szeme. Saito pedig olyan volt, mint egy hazugságvizsgáló. – Taiga… valaha lefeküdt veled, igaz? Édes Jézus… Daishi Taiga meleg?! – a pultra csapott. – Nem csodálom, hogy nem védekezett a vádak ellen! Ez az ő szakmájában rosszabb, mint az asszonyverés!

Take kivette a kezéből a nyitott sörösdobozt, és alaposan ráhúzott.

\- Egy szóval nem mondtam, hogy igazad van – közölte fáradtan.

Saito ránézett, látta a szomorúságot az arckifejezésén.

\- Nem is kell, Take! És tudd, tőlem senki nem tudja meg!

Nos, Takehasha ebben abszolút és százszázalékosan bizonyos is volt.

Az biztos, hogy aki kitalálta ezt a dekorációt, megéri a pénzét. Taiga a Katagura székház első emeleti dísztermében támasztotta a galéria korlátját, onnan figyelte a lent kavargó vendégsereget. A férfiak fekete szmokingban, de kék, vörös és zöld kiegészítőkkel, a nők a három szín ezerféle árnyalatában vetették bele magukat a szórakozásba. A hatalmas ablakok közötti keskeny falfelületeket is kék-zöld-piros kockás selyemmel vonták be, ami hatásosan egészítette ki a nem mindennapi dresszkódot lelkesen követő tömeg tónusait. A zöld és piros a hagyományos karácsonyi hangulatot erősítették, a kék frivol felhanggal gazdagította a tradicionális színpárt.

Taiga kiegyenesedett, hogy felhajtsa a kezében tartott pezsgőt. Idefent kicsit nyugodtabb volt a hangulat, a néhány meghívott, aki megtalálta a felfelé vezető eldugott csigalépcsőt, és bátran fel is merészkedett rajta, most kis csoportokba verődve halk eszmecseréket folytatott, amelyeket érthetetlenné mosott össze a lentről felszivárgó zene.

A mulatság jóformán még meg sem kezdődött. A házigazdák is csak részben képviseltették magukat, a Katagura csoport elnöke, Katagura Takeda és felesége, a bájos Katagura Akiko – utóbbi káprázatos pávakék estélyiben – már megérkeztek, de fiuk és újdonsült párja még nem jelent meg.

Taiga további ismerősök után kutatott a tömegben. Valójában Ise Tamaki után, mert az erősen a lelkére kötötte, hogy keresse meg, hogy bemutathassa a lehetséges befektetőknek. Taiga nem bánta. Számára ez az este úgyis inkább munka volt, mint szórakozás. Néhány percnyi keresgélés után nem is Tamakit, hanem először a mellette álló Sakuyát ismerte fel, azon kevés férfiak egyikét a helyiségben, akik színesben jöttek. Az ifjú tervező háromrészes, palackzöld öltönyt viselt, a védjegyévé vált redingottal és pantallóval. Az összeállítást mentazöld selyemsál egészítette ki. Taiga elindult a csigalépcső felé, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. De nem jutott messzire.

\- Daishi-san! Micsoda öröm, hogy újra láthatom!

Alcsony nő sétált oda hozzá, csinos lábain fekete selyemharisnyát, vékony, formás testén tűzpiros, A-vonalú bársonyruhát viselt, amelynek szabása furamód szinte gyerekessé fiatalította, noha nyilvánvalóan nem volt már huszonéves. Taigának csupán egy hosszú pillantás kellett, hogy rájöjjön ki áll előtte mosolyogva, de komoly szemekkel.

\- Higashikumi-san! Enyém a megtiszteltetés! Nem mondhatom, hogy semmit sem változott, mert sokkal szebb lett ez elmúlt tíz évben – és ezzel még csak nem is hazudott. A szürke, rosszul öltözött, jó harmincas háziasszony helyett egy kortalan, pöpec, sikkes kis dáma szólította meg.

A nő udvariasan bólintott.

\- Ön sem panaszkodhat. Az esetlen kamaszból, akire emlékszem, simulékony szépfiú lett, ne vegye sértésnek!

Taiga elmosolyodott. Az eredmény határozottan megegyezett eredeti szándékával, éppen ezt a benyomást óhajtotta kelteni.

\- Imponálóan hamar felismert, Daishi-san – lépett közelebb hozzá az asszony, mert a zene éppen felerősödött, félő volt, hogy nem értik meg egymást.

\- Nem mondhatnám, hogy nehéz dolgom volt, Higashikumi-san. Hihetetlen a hasonlósága a fiával.

\- Hallottam róla, hogy találkoztak – a nő felszegte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen és furcsa, már mosolytalan pillantást vetett rá. – A hír nem tett felhőtlenül boldoggá.

Taiga összeráncolta a homlokát. Ez a mondat határozottan sértőre sikeredett.

\- Takehasha élete nem kicsit vált bonyolulttá maga miatt, Daishi Taiga-san. És – noha már nem ma történt – okom van feltételezni, hogy még mindig nem tette túl magát az akkori eseményeken. Így hát - és remélem, nem neheztel meg azért, amit mondok - nagyon nagy szívességet tenne vele, ha nem közeledne hozzá a feltétlenül szükségesnél jobban – miközben kiejtette a száján a zavarba ejtő szavakat, végig a férfi szemébe mélyesztette figyelmeztető tekintetét. - Ez csak egy anya aprócska kérése, lenne – elmosolyodott és leheletkönnyű mozdulattal megsimította Taiga karját. – Remélem, nem kivitelezhetetlen! – bólintott hozzá, aztán elfordult, és mentében még visszaintett. – Köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott, Daishi-san! Kérem, érezze jól magát a továbbiakban! – és már ott sem volt.

Taiga lefagyott. De most tényleg, mi az isten történt itt?! Most akkor helyrerakták?! De miért? És egyáltalán, ki ez a nő, és hová tette Take kedves és szerény anyukáját?!

Mondhatni, összezavarodott. Olyannyira, hogy teljes öt percébe került annyira összeszedni magát, hogy oda merje tolni a képét a főnökség elé.

Sakuya szúrta ki először, aki egy pillanat alatt valamiféle bepipult állapotba merevedett. Taiga szinte hátrahőkölt az aprócska figurából áradó harciasság láttán. Be kellett látnia, hogy ez nem az ő estéje. Alig telt el pár perc, és már másodszor sugallta valaki, hogy éppenséggel nem túlságosan elégedett a viselkedésével. Most sem tudta, mit vétett, de Sakuya legalább nem sokáig hagyta kétségek között, ami dühének okát illeti.

\- Taiga-nii-chan, nem szívesen mondom ezt, de amikor átküldtem neked ezt a… nem, nem ezt… - megállt, és nagy levegőt vett, hogy még nyomatékosabban folytassa -, szóval, amikor átküldtem neked a mára szánt ruhadarabokat, meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy átértelmezed a koncepciómat! Már meg ne haragudj, de mi ez a förtelem rajtad?!

Taiga önkéntelenül végignézett magán, aztán vissza a felpaprikázott művészre. Azt nem mondta volna, hogy megijedt tőle, de egy kicsit megilletődött a nagy vehemenciától. Olyannyira, hogy észre sem vette, hogy próbálják a körülállók elrejteni vidorságukat.

\- Ez az az ing és nadrág, amit te küldtél nekem, Sakuya-san.

\- Véletlenül tisztában vagyok vele, Taiga-nii-chan – nézett végig a felháborodott alkotó a mélykék szmokingingen és a testhezálló fekete nadrágon. – De milyen cipő ez?

\- Ezt is tőled kaptam.

\- De nem ehhez a szetthez. Ehhez küldtem neked egy félcipőt. Ez itt magasszárú.

\- Ha azt veszem fel, kilóg a bokám. Nekem nem állnak jól a rövidszárú nadrágok.

\- Had döntsem már én, hogy kinek mi áll jól – csattant fel Sakuya, és felvetette az állát. Bonyolult formába rendezett hajfonata oldalra csapódott, épp csak nem vágta szájon mellette álló bátyját. – És a felöltő?

Taiga lebiggyesztette a száját. Egy pillanatig nem szólt semmit.

\- Zöld volt – közölte szinte panaszosan. – És virágok is voltak rajta – Tamaki neje a szájához kapta a kezét, annyira megijedt, hogy hangosan fel fog nevetni.

\- Három nem túl méretes krizantém a vállára hímezve, az anyaggal megegyező színű fonállal – mutatott rá az alkotó. – A színe talán merésznek tűnhetett, de úgy véltem, te simán elég bátor vagy, hogy bevállald.

Taiga rajtakapottan pislogott.

\- Hát… nem. Valójában elég egyhangú az ízlésem - mutatott rá a klasszikus fekete zakóra, amely már három díjkiosztón volt hűséges társa.

\- Legalább a sálat felvehetted volna – nyögte ki durcásan Sakuya.

\- Biztos megsültem volna. Rosszul bírom a meleget – Sakuya szeme a sima, barna bőrre tapadt, ami kivillant a nyitott ingnyak alól. A felső három gombot Taiga nem gombolta be. Sakuya nyelt egyet, elszakította szemét az inkriminált testtájéktól, aztán lemondóan legyintett. – Mindegy. De legalább dögös vagy, Taiga-nii-chan. Bár az én kreációmban messze jobban néznél ki – jobbra fordította a fejét, de rögtön meg is merevedett, a többiek önkéntelenül követték a pillantását. – Kimio hercegfiú – suttogta.

Taiga homoszexuális volt, így igencsak tudta értékelni az eléje táruló látványt. Azt mondják egy szépfiú szexis, kettő még szexisebb, de öt?!

\- Á, megérkezett az udvartartás – hallotta maga mellől. Oldalra pillantott, és Takehashát látta motyogni maga mellett, ki tudja honnan bukkant fel, kezében pezsgőspohár. – Ne engem bámulj, hülye, hanem őket! Megéri a szemnek.

Taiga engedelmeskedett, és visszanézett az öt vidáman nevetgélő fiatalemberre, akik előtt megnyílt a tömeg, ahogy a pódium felé tartottak. A csoportosulás központjában egyértelműen Katagura Keitát azonosította. A szépfiú visszafogottan mosolygott, ahogy két, egymásra meghökkentően hasonlító kísérője, két oldalról sugdosott valamit a fülébe. Mögöttük még ketten érkeztek, láthatóan szintén jó hangulatban, az egyikben Taiga a Katagura testőrök vezetőjét ismerte meg, szakasztott ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint azon az estén, amikor megismerte, még a decens füles is ott szerénykedett a fején, a másik, nála alig alacsonyabb, szikár, igazi művészalkat, erősen gesztikulálva magyarázott neki valamit.

\- Keita mellett, Horri Aki és Horri Aito-sant láthatod. Kajiyama Kimio-sant már ismered, a másik Shimaoka Ikku-san. Mindannyian beleszülettek a Katagura klánba, Keita-san legszűkebb körét alkotják – adott tárgyilagos felvilágosítást a nem mindennapi gárdáról a doki.

A kíséret oldalt levált, Katagura Keita pedig a pódiumra lépett, és mikrofont vett a kezébe. Taiga kíváncsian figyelte. Az együtt töltött este folyamán az egyértelművé vált számára, hogy a fiú meglehetősen introvertált, mivel azonban meg akar felelni a ráosztott szerepnek, nagy erőfeszítéseket tesz gátlásai leküzdésére. Láthatóan sikeresen.

Most finoman elmosolyodott, és kérő mozdulattal elnémulásra késztette a zenekart. A lassan beálló csendben, mindenki feléje fordult.

\- Mindenkit szeretettel üdvözlök a mai estén, Katagura Keita vagyok, az önök vendéglátója – innen is, onnan is taps hallatszott, Horri Aito még egy rövid füttyentést is megengedett magának, nevetésre késztetve a körülötte állókat. – Már hagyománya van annak, hogy a Katagura Corporation karácsony közeledtével vendégül látja barátait és üzletfeleit. Abban a reményben állok itt, hogy ez az esemény ma is az utóbbi évekéhez hasonló sikerrel zárul. Már csak azért is, mert idén először, engem ért a megtiszteltetés, hogy megszervezhetem az estét – oldalt lelkes taps csattant, Taiga, és vele együtt számos érdeklődő láthatta, hogy Keita szülei ragadtatták el magukat ennyire. – Ez az év különlegesre sikeredett a Katagura történetében. Idén hivatalosan átvettem az örökös címét, és hosszú évek után először avatott új tagot a klánom. A mai este hívószava ezért: a megújulás. A megújulás szimbólumaként, az estét új tagunknak ajánljuk, kérem, köszöntsék MacLaine Saito-sant és vele a mai nap díszvendégét, MacLaine-san nagyapját, Laird Angus MacLaine-t Skóciából.

\- Basszus – hallotta Takehasha döbbent hangját maga mellől Taiga. Nem csak a hangja volt döbbent, még poharat emelő karja is megállt félúton, ahogy a pódiumra meredt. Taiga felvonta a szemöldökét, és maga is odanézett.

Szó mi, szó, a két férfi, aki most Keita mellé lépett, nem akármilyen látványt nyújtott. Bár kétségkívül Saito – már a magasságának köszönhetően is – impozánsabb benyomást keltett, a peckes öregúrnak sem volt oka szégyenre. Kihúzott derékkal, végtelenül komoly arccal az ojabun és családja felé fordult, és elegánsan meghajtotta magát. Amivel máris elnyerte a terem jóindulatát. De az igazi blikkfang kettejük megjelenésében a ruha volt, amit viseltek, és ami mindenki számára egyből világossá tette a különc dresszkódot. Tökéletesen környezetidegen módon, tradicionális skót ünnepi öltözéket öltöttek. Rövidderekú szmokingot, mellénnyel, csokornyakkendővel, deréktól lefelé pedig piros-zöld kockás, kékkel sávozott szoknyát, széles bőrövvel, amelyet méretes fémcsat koronázott meg. Lábukon a vastag, fehér térdharisnya, de még a furcsa cipő is az autentikus skót hagyományt idézte. Taiga csak bámulta őket, ahogy immár elvegyülnek a vendégek gyűrűjében, és nem tudott elszakadni a látványtól.

\- Hát, nem aprózták el, az biztos – mormogta maga elé, de Take, úgy tűnt, meghallotta.

\- Elképzelni sem tudom, hogy tudta erre rávenni a nagyapját – ez nem válasz volt a másik kijelentésére, inkább csak továbbgondolás. – Ennél sokkal merevebbnek ismertem az öregurat – hirtelen körülpillantott, szeme megállapodott a falakat bevonó selymeken. – Most már értem. Tudtam, hogy ismerős valahonnan. A MacLaine tartan[1].

Taiga nem volt hülye, rögtön a mondat mögöttes értelme villant be előtte.

\- Netán volt alkalmad tanulmányozni? – érdeklődött semleges hangon.

Take bólintott.

\- Egy egész nyarat töltöttem a skóciai birtokon.

Taiga nem szólt semmit. Nem is óhajtotta végiggondolni, mi okozza, hogy megfeszültek az izmai a kijelentésre.

Az öreg MacLaine időközben az ojabun és az ane-san társaságában helyet foglalt egy asztalnál, éppen a perfekt angolságú Akiko-san tartotta szóval. Saito pedig csatlakozott Keitához, és most, nyomukban a vidám kísérettel, feléjük tartottak, köszönhetően Tamaki lelkes integetésének, amellyel igyekezett felhívni magukra a figyelmet.

Ahogy azt várni lehetett, Sakuya adta meg az alaphangot.

\- Lehengerlő vagy, Saito-chan! Most látok először ilyet élőben, és megdöbbent mennyire férfias! – mustráló szemmel járta körbe a férfit, aki zavartan figyelte. – Azt hiszem tudnám hasznosítani egyes elemeit. Szabásmintát tudnál nekem szerezni? – mielőtt Saito menekülhetett volna, két ujja közé csippentette a vastag gyapjút, és finoman megmorzsolgatta. – De azt se bánom, ha ezt a szoknyát kölcsön tudnád adni, leveszem róla a mintát.

Saito végre magához tért. Lesújtó szemmel bámult a Horri ikrekre, akik ismét jól szórakoztak.

\- El a kezekkel a kiltemtől, Sakuya-chan! Majd küldök mintát, de ezt a darabot egyenesen a nagyapám rendelte a családi szabótól. A fejemet is letépné, ha elherdálnám.

Takehasha vidáman csücsörített.

\- A fene se tudja, Saito. Egészen idáig elképzelni sem tudtam volna, hogy tiszteletre méltó ősöd egyáltalán betegye a lábát Japán területére. Most meg itt parádézik, iszogat a szerelmed szüleivel, aki – tegyük hozzá – férfi. Kérdésem: milyen kacifántos istennyila csapott a vén farizeusba, ami ilyen hatást tett rá?

Saito elmosolyodott.

\- Én sem értem, ebben biztos lehetsz. Furcsán viselkedik valóban…

\- Honnan jött egyáltalán ez a skót karácsony ötlet? – kérdezte Tamaki, miközben leügyeskedett egy martinit egy arra járó pincér tálcájáról, és átnyújtotta a nejének.

Saito felhorkantott. Ami olyan meglepő reakció volt a részéről, hogy mindenki fel is kapta rá a fejét. Csak Keita tűnt vidoran egykedvűnek.

\- Saito-chan? – nógatta Sakuya, még meg is böködte az oldalát, biztos, ami biztos, de nem kapott választ.

\- Ki vele, MacLaine-san, ne csigázd az érdeklődést! – próbálkozott Horri Aki, szintén sikertelenül. Végül Keita megelégelte a dolgot.

\- Én tehetek róla – jelentette ki, lágyan mosolyogva.

\- Te, Keita-san? – kérdezte Ikku.

\- Én. Az úgy történt… - megállt és élete párjára nézett. – Elmondhatom, Saito? – nem kapott választ, csak egy újabb horkantást, amit akár beleegyezésnek is lehetett értelmezni. Ő legalábbis így járt el. – Szóval, fogadtunk.

\- Mire? – csicseregte közbe a bájos Ji Hyo.

\- Arra, hogy egy hónap közös edzés után legalább egyszer földre tudom vinni – morogta Saito.

\- Hülye – hangzott a lakonikusan tömör hozzászólás. Naná, hogy Kajiyama Kimio eresztette meg, akiről köztudott volt, hogy vannak súrlódásai Saitoval.

\- Kimio-chan – pislogott a magas testőrre ártatlanul Sakuya. – Most, hogy így tárgyra tértünk, nem lehetséges, hogy megmutatod, hogy gondolta ezt Saito-chan?

\- Mit is, Sakuya-chan? – érdeklődött Ikku, de már előre vigyorgott. Egyértelműen figyelmen kívül hagyta Kimio figyelmeztető pillantásait.

\- Ezt a földrevitelt – vitte be a végső találatot az angyalian ártatlan ábrázatot öltő Sakuya. – Úgy értem, bármikor szívesen leszek az edzőpartnered, Kimio-chan, kérlek, gondoskodj rólam!

Taiga döbbenten figyelte a nyílt kacérkodást. Take nyilvánvalóan észrevette, mert odahajolt hozzá és a odasúgta.

\- Mindig ezt csinálja. Ne is tőrödj vele!

\- És vajon komolyan gondolja? – mormogta vissza Taiga.

Take határozottan bólintott.

\- Kétség nem fér hozzá. Ezért van olyan nagy bajban Kimio-san.

\- Térjünk vissza erre a fogadás témára! – segítette ki jóbarát módjára a bosszúsan fintorgó Kajiyama Kimiot Horri Aki. – Hogy jött ez a skót témához?

Keita elvigyorodott.

\- A tét a következő volt: ha én nyerek, Saitonak nyilvános helyen kiltet kell viselnie.

\- Ilyen hülye egy ötletet – morogta a szoknyás fickó.

\- Csak látni akartam rajtad, és eleinte beértem volna kevesebbel is. Valami szűk körű bulin, de te hallani sem akartál róla – mutatott rá Keita.

\- Mert röhejesen nézek ki benne!

Keita félrehajtotta a fejét, és szemét végigfuttatta kedvesén.

\- Nekem bejön – közölte halkan.

\- Bakker, srácok! Menjetek szobára! – az egyetlen tette a megjegyzést, aki megengedhette magának ennek a kettőnek a jelenlétében. Higashikumi Takehasha. A többiek inkább úgy csináltak, mintha ott sem lennének.

Taiga egyik ámulatból a másikba esett. Mindaz, amit láthatott és hallhatott az elmúlt negyed órában, elképzelhetetlenül messze állt a képtől, amit magában már több mint tíz éve MacLaine Saitoról megalkotott.

\- Akárhogy is – rázta fel végül maga Saito a hangulatot. – Arra kényszerültem, hogy felhívjam a rokonságot, küldjenek nekem egy kiltet. Mire nagyapám félreérthetetlen célzást tett rá, hogy szívesen megtekintené hogy élek itt, és megismerkedne Keita családjával. Úgyhogy saját kezűleg szállítmányozta ide a gálaruhát.

\- Félreérthetetlen célzás? – töprengett el Take.

\- Hogy pontos legyek, igy hangzott: „Vajon Japánban, vagy Skóciában van e hidegebb a tél ezen szakaszában? Azt hallottam remek gyógyforrások vannak arrafelé. Megnézném őket, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Katagurák sem bánnák, ha elfogyasztanék velük egy vacsorát, és mesélnék rólad ezt azt.”

\- Hát ez tényleg eléggé félreérthetetlen – bólogatott Taiga, szinte együttérzően. A többiek csatlakoztak hozzá. Horry Aki magasba emelte pezsgőspoharát.

\- Igyunk a mai este legnagyobb vesztesének egészségére! Kampai, MacLaine-san!

\- Kampai! – vágta rá mindenki, Taiga is, nem kis kárörvendéssel a hangjában. Aztán kiürültek a poharak. Nem utoljára, ezen az estén.

Pár órával később muszáj volt beismernie, hogy remekül érzi magát. A társaság kitűnő volt, az étel és ital osztályon felüli. Kellemes zene szólt, és szerencsére senki nem akarta rávenni, hogy táncoljon. Bár sokan megbámulták – különösen a nők persze, akik közül jónéhányan egyértelmű jelzéseket is megeresztettek feléje -, és összesúgtak mögötte, a vendégsereg túl jól nevelt volt ahhoz, hogy valóban zaklassa. Persze újdonsült ismerősei egy pillanatra sem hagyták magára, mintha feltett szándékuk lett volna éreztetni vele, hogy helye van közöttük. Saját magát is meglepte, mennyire vonzza ez a gondolat.

Éjfél is elmúlt, amikor visszaosont a galériára, ami mostanra teljesen kiürült. Odalenn tombolt a mulatság, a teremnek ez a része viszont teljes sötétségbe borult. Jól esett kicsit kiürítenie a fejét.

\- Magányra vágytál? – kérdezte egy halk hang a homályból. Meglepetten kapta oda a fejét. Persze megismerte a hangot, de kellett egy perc, míg az alakot is ki tudta venni az árnyékban. Take a fal mellett üldögélt, egy félig kiürült pezsgősüveggel a kezében. Odalépett hozzá.

\- Nem ittál még eleget? – érdeklődött, de nem bántó szándékkal. Inkább aggódott egy kicsit.

\- Megközelítőleg sem – jött a tömör válasz. – Sokat javult az alkohollal szembeni ellenállásom az elmúlt tíz évben.

Taiga leereszkedett mellé. Nem is bánta, hogy kicsit megpihenhet. Ültében kinyújtotta hosszú lábait, most először érzett fáradságot az este folyamán. Egy ideig hallgattak.

\- Tudod, nem hittem, hogy komolyan gondolod – szólalt meg végül Take -, hogy befejezed, mielőtt elkezdtük volna. És az a hivatalos levél…

Taiga felsóhajtott. A falnak döntötte a fejét.

\- Egyértelművé tetted, hogy nem tudsz rajtam segíteni, sőt nem is akarsz. Nem tudom, mit mondhatnánk még egymásnak. És ahogy észrevettem, ezzel más is egyetért.

\- Miről beszélsz? – bár egymás mellett ültek, a hang furcsán testetlenül szállt felé a sötétben.

\- Ma találkoztam anyáddal. Nagyon helyes nő – ismerte be. – De nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy mi a véleménye rólam.

\- Még mindig nem értem – közölte Take, és egy kicsit előrébb hajolt, így halványan jobban látszott a lentről felszűrődő halvány fénykörben.

\- Elég egyértelműen megmondta, hogy ne menjek a közeledbe. És célzott valami nehézségekre régről. Nem értettem.

\- Majd beszélek vele.

\- Nincs szükség rá. Ha ő így akarja, legyen így.

\- Nem az anyám vagyok, Taiga. És felnőtt férfi. Megvan a magam véleménye.

\- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte fáradtan a másik.

Takehasha egy ideig kereste a szavakat, mielőtt megszólalt.

\- Tíz évig nem találkoztunk, és előtte történtek velünk dolgok, és persze utána is. Jóformán nem is tudunk egymásról semmit. De nem gondolod, hogy volt annyi értékes a kapcsolatunkban, ami miatt nem kéne feladnunk? Tudom, hogy én viselkedtem undokul, amikor újra találkoztunk, de… sokat gondolkodtam. Értékes barátom voltál, és talán én is neked. Nem lehetne, hogy megint így legyen?

\- Takehasha! Körül vagy véve barátokkal és ismerősökkel. Közkedvelt ember vagy, ahogy az voltál tíz éve is. Az emberek jókedvűek, ha veled lehetnek. Mi szükséged lenne rám?

\- És te? Veled mi van?

\- Velem ne foglalkozz. Megszoktam.

\- Tényleg? – Takehasha hangja kicsit türelmetlenül csattant a sötétben. – Ki állt melletted, amikor abszurd módon megvádoltak, és elvették tőled mindazt, amiért eddig dolgoztál?!

\- Honnan tudsz erről? – jött a halk válasz.

\- Vannak, akiket érdekel, mi van veled.

\- Tudod, mivel vádolnak?

\- Természetesen. Valami ostobasággal.

\- Mitől vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy nem tettem meg?

\- Elég jól ismertelek. Egy ember nem változhat meg ennyire.

Taiga hallgatott. Aztán előredőlt, hogy lendületet vegyen a felálláshoz. El akart menni. Magányosan nyalogatni a sebeit, ahogy tíz év alatt megszokta.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy mi a szakmád, elég naiv vagy, Takehasha-san. Nem törődtél velem tíz évig, felesleges most elkezdened. Vedd úgy, hogy nem találkoztunk, és nincs egymáshoz semmi közünk! Könnyebb lesz neked.

Egy kar tartotta vissza, a csuklójánál fogva.

\- Taiga-san, emlékszel, ott a lobbyban? – Taiga kérdőn nézett rá, de alig látták egymás arcát a sötétben. – Azt kérdezted, gondoltam e rád valaha. Talán nem fogod elhinni, de gondoltam. Azon a napon, és azóta is. Fájdalmas és drága emlék voltál nekem.

Taiga visszaereszkedett, és a másik felé fordult. Alig látta a vonásait, de jól látta a szemét, talán még jobban is, mint azt a fényviszonyok indokolták volna. Nem tudta mi történt, vagy, hogy mi ütött belé. De megtette.

Takehasha fölé hajolt, és lágyan, szerelmesen megcsókolta.

[1] skótkockás mintájú gyapjúszövet, színei alapján alkalmas a skót klánok azonosítására


	6. Chapter 6

Takehasha nem számított erre. Tényleg, egészen biztosan és határozottan állíthatta, hogy sem az elmúlt tíz évben bármikor, sem az elmúlt tíz percben eszébe sem jutott, hogy még egyszer az életben bármilyen fizikai kapcsolatba kerülhetne Daishi Taigával. És erre hajlandó lett volna esküt tenni. De amikor a határozatlan, habozó száj az övéhez ért, az nem tűnt helytelennek. Nem érzett elsöprő vágyat, sem viszolygást, csupán enyhe döbbenetet, amiért Taiga kissé szerencsétlennek tűnt. Sőt ügyetlennek. Mégis, ahogy a félszeg ajkak megérintették az övét, ahogy a szeme ösztönösen lecsukódott, szája lágyan, befogadóan megnyílt, mintha mindent kisöpörtek volna a fejéből. A feje kótyagossá vált, szinte szédült. Már nem érzékelte a hideg padlót, amely fél óra után már törte a fenekét, sem a lenti fényektől alig lágyított sötétséget. A felszűrődő zene és a távoli beszélgetések hangjai is elmosódtak már. Puha takarót érzett a háta alatt, a kezei selymes lepedőt markoltak, az ablakon betűzött a májusi nap, lecsukódó szemei utolsó pillantása a ház előtt bólogató magas tujába kapaszkodott. Az alkohol elzsibbasztotta a végtagjait, Taiga verseny utáni enyhe izzadtságszaga meglepő módon vonzotta. Az orrlyukai kitágultak, ahogy mélyeket szippantott a kábító illatból…

És kesernyés, citrusillatú férfiparfümöt érzett. A szemei felpattantak. Döbbenten ütköztek bele a falra csapódó, színes fénypászmákba. Óóóó, azt a… Mégis mit gondolt?! Mégis mi történik?! Önkéntelenül is megfeszült, és szabadulni próbált. Nem tudatosan, inkább zsigerből.

Erős kéz ragadta meg a tarkóját és feszítette hátra. Tágra nyitott tekintete Taigáéba ütközött, aki épp ellenkezőleg, résnyire összehúzott szemhéjai közül meredt rá. Őszintén szólva, kicsit ijesztőnek tűnt. De mielőtt még eluralhatta volna a menekülési kényszer, a szűk szemrés homályba borult, ahogy a férfi ismét a szájára hajolt. És ez a csók nem hasonlított az előzőre. Nem volt durva, de kábító. Lágy nyelv kígyózott a szájába, ellentmondást nem tűrő kis betolakodó, szemérmetlen csábító. Take érezte, ahogy selymes ösvényt jelöl ki végig a szája belsejében, az ínyén, a szájpadlásán, az ízlelőbimbóin és olyan helyeken is, amelyek feltérképezéséhez ő maga túl fantáziátlan lett volna. Egy pillanat alatt elgyengült a szemtelenül nyomuló nyelv, a puhán harapdáló ajkak, a gyengéden csipkedő fogak együttes ostroma nyomán. Rekedt nyöszörgésre kényszerült, olyan hang hagyta el a torkát, ami józan pillanataiban bizonyára szégyenkező pirulásra késztette volna, de most korántsem érezte józannak magát. És állapotáról nem kimondottan a fél üveg pezsgő tehetett, amit az imént benyakalt, ahogy a szépséges nők között forgolódó filmsztárt figyelte öntudatlanul.

Úgy érezte, izmai elkocsonyásodnak, nem tartják tovább, de erős kéz tapadt vékony derekára, csúszott fel a hátán, a zakó alatt, kéjes borzongást keltve a gerince mentén. Takehasha racionális ember volt, néha túlságosan is, de most gondolkodás nélkül omlott bele ebbe az ölelésbe, az ész már nem számított, csak az ébredező vágy.

Érezte, ahogy Taiga – anélkül, hogy elszakadt volna a szájától – közelebb húzódik; egyik kezével még mindig az ő tarkóját támasztotta, a másik most lefelé indult a hátán, néhány ujja becsúszott a derékszíj alá, hatásos cirógatásban részesítve a legalsó csigolyákat. Take felnyögött, és erre azért volt módja, mert a rutinos száj eleresztette az övét, és apró nedves csókok végtelen sorával sorjázta a borzongó bőrt, a füle tövétől az ádámcsutkájáig, és vissza.

A meglepetés halvány árnyéka sejlett át a bódulaton, ahogy Take rájött, hogy megkeményedett. Megmondani sem tudta volna, mikor reagált utoljára ilyen gyorsan és intenzíven egy egyszerű csókra. Már ha ezt egyszerűnek lehetett nevezni. De annyit legalább elmondhatott, hogy a gerjedelmével nincs egyedül. Érezte a combján Taiga nekifeszülő izgalmát, és ettől, érthetetlen és teljességgel zavaros módon, szeretett volna hangosan felnevetni. Valami körülírhatatlan, szédült boldogság, tökéletesen ismeretlen érzés vette körbe, az újdonság varázsától még hevesebben vert a szíve.

Izgatott, reszkető lélegzetvételt érzett a füle táján, a puha szőrpihék a cimpáján buzgón haptákba vágták magukat.

Sosem hallott még ennél mámorítóbb hangot, vagy érzékibb mondatot.

\- Nagyon sértőnek találnád, Take-chan, ha most azt mondanám – Taiga rekedten suttogott a fülébe, és nem mulasztotta el mondanivalóját apró csókokkal nyomatékosítani -, hogy nagyon nehezemre esik itt megállni?

Takénak kuncogni támadt kedve. Mintha valami hülye kábítószert nyakalt volna be a pezsgő helyett, partidrogot talán… Bár persze tisztában volt vele, hogy semmi ilyesmi nem történt, de nem is akart magához térni a kótyagos állapotból.

\- Azt találnám sértőnek, ha most csak úgy felállnál, és odébbsétálnál – ismerte be a fekete hajszálaknak az orra előtt.

Taiga megállt a buzgólkodásban, és lassan felemelte a fejét. A szemébe nézett.

\- Nem akarsz megállítani?

Take nem akarta. Ellenben orrcimpái szinte megduzzadtak a fenenagy igyekezettől, hogy minél többet magába szippantson a másikból áradó férfias illatból.

\- Esetleg úgy tűnik, mintha ez lenne a szándékom? – érdeklődött, miközben Taiga karjába kapaszkodva kissé feljebb tornászta magát majdhogynem félfekvő helyzetéből, és csak félig tudott odafigyelni a társalgásra, mert az ujjai kemény izmokba ütköztek, amelyeket szükségesnek tűnt közelebbről megvizsgálnia.

\- Takehasha, tisztában vagy vele, hogy a tűzzel játszol? – rekedt, vészjósló mormogás térítette magához. Taigára nézett.

A homályban alig tudta kivenni a vonásait, de azt látta, hogy felettébb komoly az arckifejezése. Halványan, biztatóan elmosolyodott, és az idegesen feszesre préselt ajkakhoz nyúlt, tétován végigsimított rajtuk. Hallotta a kapkodó szuszogást, ami mozdulata nyomán felerősödött.

\- Nem játszom, Taiga-chan – lehelte alig hallhatóan, tekintetét a szépen ívelt, keskeny szemekre emelve, amelyek most – ha csak egy pillanatra is – felvillantak.

\- Tudod te, hogy mit beszélsz, doki?

Take lágyan biccentett.

\- Híres vagyok róla, hogy nem beszélek hülyeségeket.

Taiga hirtelen nagyot sóhajtott, és leszegte a fejét. Kezeinek szorítása is meggyengült. Vonakodva elengedte Takehashát.

\- Annyira kívánlak, hogy fájdalmaim vannak! Szeretni akarlak, Take-chan! De rossz helyen vagyunk – alig hallatszott, amit mondott, de a hangja nagyon nyomorultnak tűnt. Nyilván tisztában volt vele, hogy egyszeri alkalom pottyant az ölébe – holnapra mindkettejük feje kitisztul, és elszörnyednek mai viselkedésükön -, és nem tud élni vele, egy kicseszett parti kellős közepén semmiképpen. Elveszettségében olyannyira idézte a hajdani esetlen kamaszt, hogy Takénak nagyot dobbant a szíve. Odanyúlt, hogy vigasztalóan végigsimítson az előrehulló, selyemfényes fekete hajon. De a mozdulat közben meg is akadt fél úton. Egy pillanatra megdermedt, és ezzel oda is lett a vigasz. Inkább a széles vállat ragadta meg.

\- Taiga-chan! – szólt rá a nyomorgóra sürgetően. – Gyere velem!

\- Az épület tervezésében tudatosan törekedtek arra, hogy a terek több oldalról bejárhatóak legyenek. Bár ez most már egy legális vállalkozás székhelye, a klán ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy a biztonságról a maga módján gondoskodjon. Ezért hálózzák be a székház belső részét külső szemlélő számára rejtett folyosók, amelyeken a Katagura katonák szabadon mozoghatnak. Ez az oka, hogy a létesítmény tervrajzai nem publikusak. Bár már többször érdeklődtek iránta építészek, sőt műszaki egyetemek is – Take most kimondottan hálás volt érte, hogy Katagura Keita eléggé megbízott benne ahhoz, hogy mindezt elmesélje, sőt demonstrálja is neki, két hónappal ezelőtt. Bár a beszélgetés célja elsősorban az volt, hogy megkönnyítse az ő mozgását az épületen belül, most ez tette lehetővé, hogy feltűnésmentesen kicsempéssze Taigát a vendégsereg látóteréből, és olyan helyre vigye… Olyan helyre.

A galériáról a főlépcsőtől ellentétes irányban vezette le a megzavarodott Taigát, ki egy alig észrevehető, az elegáns falborításba rejtett ajtón, egy kihalt lépcsőházba. A liftben gyakorlatilag magára rántotta a férfit, nehogy az éles fény, vagy a hirtelen hevület óta eltelt idő magához térítse. Mert lehet ugyan, hogy Taiga volt az, aki vágyát szavakba öntötte, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy Takehasha ne érezte volna a pusztító éhséget. Fél percig, ha tartott az út, de ez bőven elég volt arra, hogy hagyja magát…, hogy elhagyja magát…, hogy hagyja az állandóan a fejében dübörgő racionalitást a semmibe veszni. És hagyta, hogy erőszakos kezek húzzák félre a nyakkendőjét, kússzanak az inge alá. Aztán letelt a fránya fél perc, amíg a lift célhoz ért.

A felvonó bántóan ragyogó, rideg világítása után alig láttak valamit a vaksötét folyosón, de Take tudta merre menjen. Megfogta Taiga karját, és húzta maga után egy elegáns, fekete ajtóig, mellette, a falon – mint minden bejárat mellett az épületben – finoman floureszkáló digitális zár. Takehasha magabiztosan ütötte be a számokat, és lökte be szabad kezével az ajtót, ami halkan, de határozottan bezáródott mögöttük. Kettesben voltak, egy zárt helyiségben. Most Takehasha megállt, és várakozóan Taigára nézett.

A szoba a harmadikon volt, és az utcára nézett. Az beszűrődő reklámfények épp eléggé megvilágították, nem volt szükség villanykapcsolásra. Taiga szembe fordult vágya tárgyával.

\- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte rekedten, miközben a kipirult arcot vizslatta.

Egyikük sem akarta megszakítani a szemkontaktust, ezért Take némileg feleslegesen intett körbe.

\- Orvosi szoba. Említettem, hogy alkalmanként foglalkozom a Katagura katonákkal. Itt szoktunk találkozni – a hangja olyan túlfűtött volt, mintha legalábbis azt közölte volna, hogy a helyiség cseppet sem egészségügyi indíttatású orgiák állandó helyszíne. Kissé megkésve, de rekedten hozzátette: - Ágyak is vannak…

Ezt már mégiscsak szemrevételezni kellett. Taiga sietve feltérképezte a berendezést, aztán karon ragadta Takét, és a legközelebbi fekhelyhez húzta. Take háttal szorult az inkriminált bútordarabhoz, térdhajlata beroggyant, ahogy az ágy pereméhez ütődött. Egyensúlyát vesztve a fenekére huppant. Nem volt módja kikászálódni a nem túl méltóságteljes testhelyzetből, mert Taiga föléje hajolt.

\- Most utoljára kérdem… de kérlek, mondd azt, hogy te is akarod… - nem kérdés volt ez, inkább könyörgés.

Take halványan elmosolyodott, megfogta a határozott vonalú állat, hogy biztosan a vággyal teli szemekbe nézhessen.

\- Akarom, Taiga-chan, nagyon… akarom…

Olyan hirtelen döntötték hanyatt, hogy benneszakadt a szó. Azután azonban egy hosszú percig nem történt semmi. Taiga csak állt ott, és bámult. Szemével falta a vékony alakot maga előtt, amely alak már majdhogynem zavarba is jött. Mielőtt azonban ezt ki is fejezhette volna, Taiga ledobta magáról a zakót, aztán a szépséges színű designer-inget. Csodálatos felsőteste, akkor is Takehashába fojtotta volna a szót, ha a kis fickóból nem fogyott volna ki már eddigre a szufla. Take kerek szemekkel nézte, és abszurd, oda nem illő sajnálkozás kapta el, amiért tíz éven keresztül távol tartotta magát ettől a látványtól. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a sima bőrt a kidolgozott mellkason, de Taiga félúton megfogta a csuklóját.

\- Engedd meg, hogy ma én… - nem fejezte be, de finoman a meglazított, éjkék nyakkendőért nyúlt. Lassan, óvatosan kikapcsolta a smaragdos-rubinos nyakkendőtűt, és kioldozta a nyakkendőt. Aztán az inggombok következtek.

Takehasha feküdt, és tűrte. Ahogy a két kéz a nyugtalan mozdulatok közben itt-ott súrolta a testét és megkeményedett mellbimbóit, mintha elektromos impulzusok száguldottak volna át az érrendszerén. Homályos gondolatfoszlányok kergetőztek a fejében. Például az alkoholgőzös beszélgetésről Saitóval, amikor mélyen egyetértett a barátjával, hogy azon a tíz évvel ezelőtti, emlékezetes, csodás délutánon, technikai hiba történt, mert hagyta, hogy az esetlen Taiga vegye át a kezdeményezést. Most mégsem érzett késztetést rá, hogy revansot vegyen. Figyelte maga mellett a kecses férfialakot, és el sem tudta képzelni, hogy maga alá gyűrje, olyan fenséges volt. A fickó ujjai remegtek, de még így is nyilvánvalóan látszott, hogy most arra van szüksége, hogy elvegyen. És Takehasha, bár maga is megdöbbent rajta, boldogságot érzett, hogy adhat. Hogy átadhatja a testét a férfiból áradó sürgető vágynak.

Tekintete a feszült arcot figyelte, de a hűvös levegőtől borzongó bőre figyelmeztette, amikor Taiga végre végzett, és szétsimította felsőtestén az inget. Az ujjak már nem remegtek, ellenben olyan érzéki finomsággal lejtettek végig mellkasán, lefelé a nadrágszíjig, útba ejtve lúdbőrző derekát, hogy a teste felívelt, torkából tehetetlen nyöszörgés szakadt ki. Taiga villámgyorsan csapott le az ívbe feszülő lapos hasra, száját a köldökre szorítva mohón nyalta körbe az érzékeny kis mélyedést. Takehasha szeme felpattant és kikerekedett, hangos nyögés hagyta el a száját, ahogy elektromosság nyílalt az altestébe. Az imént még merev teste egy szempillantás alatt beleernyedt az erős karokba. Döbbenten pislogott a férfira, aki, miután végignyalta az alhasától az ádámcsutkájáig, most közvetlen közelről bűvölte félig leeresztett szempillái alól… és mosolygott. Hovatovább vigyorgott a mocsok! Takehasha nem kapott levegőt a méltatlankodásában. Hát ez… ez honnan van… hol tanulta?! Mit csinált ez a pasas az elmúlt tíz évben?!

Az illető, aki a jelek szerint az elmúlt dekádot nem éppen önkéntes önmegtartóztatásban töltötte – ha a rutin és magabiztosság jelzésértékű lehet ebben a kérdésben -, máris a további tettek virághímes mezejére lépett. Átnyalábolta duzzogva pihegő áldozatát, és megszabadította a zakó és az ing maradékától is. Aztán lágyan visszafektette, és máris a deréktáji felesleges ruharétegekre koncentrált.

Takehasha két könyökére támaszkodva felemelkedett, mert még nem tett le róla, hogy – erősen vértolulásos állapota ellenére – zúgolódó hangot adjon meglepetésének. De olyan tempóban szabadították meg a nadrágjától és alsóneműjétől, nem is beszélve a sóvár ajkakról, amelyek máris szomjas csókokkal halmozták el az ágyékát és minden olyan testrészét, ami azon a tájon kellette magát, hogy arra jutott, elhalasztja a zsörtölődést, és inkább fejét hátraejtve levegőért kapkod.

Már tetőtől talpig meztelen volt, csak feküdt passzívan, mint egy lökött áldozati bárány, amikor hirtelen minden inger megszűnt. Nem kellett volna szemrevételeznie a váratlan fennakadás okát, mert attól csak még inkább kiszáradt a torka. Vélhetően nem szándékosan kihívó módon, de a kínzójához tartozó pompás férfitest éppen teljes valójában tárulkozott fel. Taiga végre megszabadult a nadrágjától. És ha eddig nem lett volna egyértelmű, hogy miért vált férfibálvánnyá, amióta nem találkoztak, most nyilvánvalóvá vált. Ahogy a testre simuló boxer is lekerült róla, és teljes, izgatott szépsége feltárult, Take megint felemelte a kezét, hogy megérintse, de ő ismét félrehúzódott.

\- Ez most az én köröm, Higashikumi Takehasha-san! – hajolt közelebb, hogy a mondanivalója biztos célba találjon. Aztán lassan, kéjesen magához nyúlt. Jobbjával kényeztette a vesszejét, miközben másik kezével szétlökte Takehasha lábait, és közéjük térdelt. Take ismét feltápászkodott, hogy lássa, mi történik, de a testhelyzete nemigen kedvezett ebben. A következő pillanatban azonban érezte, hogy, kemény farok simul az övéhez, és már nem volt több kérdése. Csak elveszett az őrületes érzésben, ahogy selymes bőr dörgőlődik selymes bőrhöz.

Hagyta, hogy az észveszejtő élmény átvegye a teste fölött az uralmat, mivel a másik úgysem hagyott teret a kezdeményezésnek, teljesen ellazult, ernyedten hevert az ágyon. Csupán halványan érzékelte, ahogy Taiga keze felfelé kúszik, amikor azonban mindkét mellbimbója váratlan támadás áldozatául esett, ismét megfeszült.

Olyan volt, mint egy libikóka. Bágyadt élvezet váltakozott, elviselhetetlennek tűnő, felajzott tetőpontokkal. Taiga úgy játszott vele, mint macska az egérrel, olyan gyönyörbe hajszolta, amitől elvesztette a józan gondolkodás minden maradékát, de nem engedte átlendülni a csúcson. Nem hagyta elélvezni, és Take úgy érezte, beleőrül. Nyüszített a kétségbeesett vágytól, legszívesebben elsírta volna magát, ha nem maradt volna még egy csipetnyi szégyenérzete.

\- Az istenit, Taiga! – csattant fel két hörgés között. – Nem bírom tovább! Hát nem látod?!

\- Talán többet akarsz, Take-chan? – selymes hangja volt a piszokjának.

\- Talán vak vagy… ahh! – hát azt a simítást a farka hegyén mégsem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni, vita vagy nem.

\- Mit szeretnél?

Take nyitottra feszegette az egyik szemhéját, és felpislogott az aljasra. Még volt ereje visszabeszélni, ha arra nem is, hogy egyszerűen lerúgja magáról a fickót. Összeszorította a száját, amíg átvészelte a következő támadást a vágata ellen. Csak aztán szólalt meg.

\- Talán szexuális felvilágosítást kéne tartanom neked?!... Auhh… a… fene essen…beléd, te rohadék! Nem hiszem…Ssszszzz… hogy szükséged lenne rá…

Taiga a duzzogó szájhoz hajolt, ezáltal testük között satuba szorult a két végsőkig felhergelt hímvessző, de ő még mindig uralkodott magán. Megnyalta a zsémbes ajkakat.

\- Mondd ki! Mondd ki, hogy mit szeretnél!

Take elrántotta a fejét. Most tényleg dühös lett.

\- Nem.

\- Ne makacskodj, bébi – a kígyó nem suttogott ilyen hangon Éva fülébe, az biztos.

Take összeszorította az ajkait, megrázta a fejét. Taiga tekert egyet a csípőjén, ami természetesen nem segített a dokinak, hogy megőrizze a méltóságát.

\- Hát jó, Take-chan! – a csábító dög ismét feltérdelt. – Sajnos így nem tudok segíteni rajtad.

\- Ne légy hülye, Taiga! – a kis eltávolodás segített. – Nem tudom, hogy tudsz így uralkodni magadon, de te is megveszel érte… - merészen a másik szemébe bámult. – Értem!

Taiga szeme összeszűkült. Megnyalta kiszáradt száját, a farkán is végigsimított, csak úgy, ösztönösen.

\- Most mondtad, hogy van önuralmam – a kezét most nemtörődöm módon lefelé csúsztatta Take heréi felé.

\- Most azt játsszuk, hogy ki bírja tovább?! Ezt… ne… ne… nyúlj oda…

Taiga engedelmeskedett. Lebiggyesztette az ajkát. Stratégiát változtatott.

\- Na…., Taiga-chan! Mondd ki! Annyira szeretném hallani!

Take egy hosszú pillanatig hallgatott, aztán megvonta a vállát.

\- Jól van… te, hülye! Ha nem dugsz meg, nagyon mérges leszek!

Taiga felragyogott. Most először, nem nagyragadozónak tűnt, hanem kiskutyának. A szájába vette két ujját, és alaposan benyálazta őket.

\- Előkészítelek! – közölte felvillanyozódva.

Take nem válaszolt, nem is tudott, mert az ujjak máris a bejáratnál matattak, és a teste erre óhatatlanul reagált.

\- Ne szorítsd annyira, Take-chan!

Take igyekezett.

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy férfiakkal is voltál?

Take beharapta a száját.

\- Ahhoz képest nagyon szűk vagy.

Take nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt véleményt nyilvánított.

\- És ki mondta, hogy én voltam alul, te gyökér?!

Taiga megtorpant a lelkes tevékenységben. Kifürkészhetetlen szemekkel nézett az előtte heverő kihívásra.

\- Legyek én alul? – halálosan komoly arcot vágott.

Take megdermedt. A szeme is, amivel a másikra meredt.

\- Te teljesen hülye vagy?! Csináld már, vagy itthagylak!

Taiga csak nézte, aztán hirtelen előrehajolt. Ráborult a Takéra, teste egyetlen nagy ölelésbe fogta a törékeny alakot. Nyelvét a szájába lökte, durván kezdte, de gyengéden folytatta. Take, aki a nagy szövegelésben már-már kiesett a hangulatból, ismét egyetlen kocsonyás kupacba csúszott össze. Most nem vette észre a matató ujjakat, csak amikor már szelíden kényszerítve becsúsztak.

Már nagyon akarta. Tényleg, nagyon. Mert Taigával összeforrva akart elélvezni. Magában akarta tudni a szépséges, bársonyos farkat. Már olyan régen volt ilyen, alig emlékezett rá. De ahogy megtörtént, minden emlék tökéletesen és szinte tapinthatóan újjáéledt, olyan idegszálai vették ki a részüket a gyönyörből, amelyek létezéséről már rég megfeledkezett. Hangosan lihegve, vergődve jutott fel végre a csúcsra, Daishi Taigával a testében, mély nyögéseivel a fülében, hosszú, érzékeny ujjainak szorításával a derekán. Soha jobb karácsonyi partit.

Eszébe jutott, ahogy tíz évvel ezelőtt belegömbölyödött a fiú ölelésébe, és most sem jutott eszébe jobb mozdulat, amivel kifejezhette volna elégedettségét. Nem vette észre, ahogy Taiga megdermed a háta mögött, mert pontosan ugyanolyan kielégült zsibbadtság vett erőt rajta, mint annak idején. És pontosan úgy el is szunnyadt, mint annak idején. De szerencsére, csak egy fél órácskára, így hamarosan ráébredhetett, hogy még mindig pontosan ugyanolyan ostoba, mint annak idején.

Észre sem vette, hogy elaludt, de arra riadt, hogy fázik, és valaki szöszmötöl mellette. Kellemes helyeken zsibbadt a teste, és idejét sem tudta, mikor érezte magát ennyire kielégültnek, ezért nem nagyon akaródzott kinyitnia a szemét. De a hideg zavarta. Összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem érezte a másik test melegét.

Mikor végre kipislogta az álmot, Taigát pillantotta meg. Az éppen a nadrágját gombolta be, hajolt le az ingéért. Egy-két percig csak figyelte, aztán csak nem állta meg szó nélkül. Felült, meztelenségével mit sem törődve, törökülésbe húzta a lábait, mielőtt megszólalt.

\- Világért se zavartasd magad, Taiga-chan, de készülsz valahová? – évődött a hangja, biztos volt benne, hogy vissza tudja csábítani a szépfiút egy újabb menetre.

Taiga nem fordult feléje, elmélyülten vizsgálgatta inge mandzsettáját. Take várt, de aztán elvesztette a türelmét.

\- Nem találsz valamit? Az íróasztalon van egy olvasólámpa, kapcsold fel, könnyebb lesz. Bár… - hajtotta félre a fejét. – Azt hittem még visszajössz ide!

Hát, ennél egyértelműbb már nem is lehetett volna.

Taiga továbbra sem válaszolt, csak állt ott, kezében az inggel. Aztán nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Nem megyek vissza, Takehasha-san.

Amikor később visszagondolt rá, Take hányni tudott volna a saját hülyeségétől, mert ekkor még mindig nem jött rá.

\- Hú, de formális valaki! Ez most valami humoros fordulat lesz? Koreai humor? – huncutul mosolygott. Mert meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy éppen most dobják félre. Ismét.

Taiga végre felé fordította a fejét. Nem volt elég világos, ezért nem látta az arckifejezését, sem a szemeit. Pedig szerette volna, ha nevet a tekintete, mint régen.

\- Takehasha-san, azt gondolom, ezt most itt hagyjuk abba.

\- Mit? – kicsit talán már kapisgálta, hogy baj van. De nem akarta tudomásul venni.

Taiga megcsóválta a fejét, mint aki nem érti, mi nem világos.

\- Ezt. Ezt az egészet.

Take végre megvilágosodott. Összeszorult a gyomra a rátörő pániktól és megaláztatástól. Hirtelen nagyon is tudatára ébredt kiszolgáltatott meztelenségének. De csakazértsem volt hajlandó megadni magát az érzésnek. Legalább annyira hirtelen, vörös indulat borította el. Hetykén kihúzta magát.

\- Úgy érted, a kapcsolatot velem? A barátságot? A KEFÉLÉST, CSESZD MEG?! – csattant a hangja. – Mondd ki! Legalább legyen bátorságod kimondani, te rohadék!

\- Nem hiszem, hogy bármit ki kellene mondanom – Taiga hangja inkább fáradt volt. – Mivel valójában nincs köztünk semmi. Lefeküdtünk egymással, mert mindkettőnknek jól esett. Csak rámutattam, hogy nem kívánok több szót vesztegetni rá, mert felesleges.

Take nem akart hinni a fülének. Ekkora egy geciládát!

\- Te… te valóban… te tényleg – hát ilyen is nagyon ritkán fordult elő Higashikumi Takehashával, de tényleg nem találta a szavakat – azt hiszed, hogy csak és kizárólag azért feküdtem le veled, mert nem tudtam ellenállni lehengerlő férfiasságodnak?!

\- Nem tudom, miért feküdtél le velem – kongott a másik hangja -, de meglehetősen biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem szerelemből, vagy egyéb romantikus érzületből. Akkor pedig felesleges megjátszanod itt a hercegnőt.

Take, akit időközben térdre rántott az indulat, most visszahuppant a fenekére, és hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. Még el is mosolyodott kínjában.

\- Hát, ezt nem hiszem el! Tényleg… egyszerűen, nem fér a fejembe! Hallod te, amit mondasz?! Ez a legrosszabb, leggyávább lekoptatós duma, amit valaha hallottam. Nem, pontosítok! Hallottam már ilyet. Igen, olcsó és sablonos sorozatokban, meg bugyuta mangákban. Te tényleg ekkora szemétláda lettél?

A homályba boruló, magas alak megvonta a vállát.

\- Ha így könnyebb neked, hidd így!

Take érezte, hogy elborítja az agyát a vér.

\- Hogy lenne könnyebb, te barom! Nem fekszek le akármikor, akárkivel, csak úgy! Többre tartom a testem annál, hogy mindenféle seggfejek játékszere legyen. Azért engedtem, hogy rám mássz, mert fontos vagy nekem. Bocs, voltál, te gyökér! Azt hiszed, attól könnyebb pofára esni, hogy bebizonyítod, hogy nem érted meg a fáradtságot?! Hogy félreismertelek, mert a fejemben még mindig ott volt az a drága, kedves srác, aki valaha voltál?! Ettől rosszabb, baromarcú! Legyek laza és boldog, mert nincs semmi baj, hiszen nem vagyok hibás, megvezettek, csak egy gerinctelen féreg hágott meg?! Hát nem vagyok boldog, sőt csak még jobban hányok magamtól, hogy nem volt annyi eszem, hogy már az első alkalommal, amikor besétáltál a rendelőmbe, elküldjelek a jó büdös francba!!! – elhallgatott, de aztán hozzáfűzött még egy mondatot. – Már másodszor vittél padlóra, több lehetőséged nem lesz, azt garantálom.

Taiga hirtelen mozdult. Take felé hajolt, az arca szinte fenyegető volt.

\- Másodszor? Mi a francról beszélsz?! Kifejtenéd ezt nekem?! Mert nem akarok hülyén meghalni.

\- Talán nem második alkalommal óhajtottál éppen szó nélkül távozni, miután megdöntöttél? – Take hangja szinte csevegővé vált. Csak azért sem hagyja magát tovább alázni. Taiga tett egy lépést előre, ezzel kényelmetlenül közel került vitapartneréhez, bár az nem óhajtotta kimutatni ezt.

\- Azt gondolod, hogy nem volt okom rá? Egyik alkalommal sem? – kérdezte vészjóslóan halkan.

\- Mindenesetre, talán jogom lett volna rá, hogy magyarázatot kapjak. De te csak kisétáltál az életemből. Tudod, hányszor hívtalak fel utána? Hány üzenetet hagytam? Itthagytál, és elmentél megvalósítani önmagad! Úgy hagytál itt, mint egy darab elhasznált rongyot. Mi a francot vétettem neked, he?

\- Ha éppen tudni akarod, 43-szor hívtál fel, és 82 üzenetet hagytál! Most elégedett vagy? Fogadjunk te nem tudtad a pontos számokat. Hát én igen! És tudod, miért kispajtás?! – sziszegett a meglepett Take arcába. – Azért, mert az a szerencsétlen balek, aki voltam, azért ébredt rá, hogy meleg, mint egy vaskályha, mert évekig nem tudott senki másra gondolni, mint a hülye kis mitugrászra a dojóból. Senki másra nem tudta kiverni a farkát, bocsi, ne is ködösítsünk, senki másra nem is állt fel neki. Még egyszer kérdezem, most elégedett vagy?! Minden egyes rohadt üzenetedet fejből tudom idézni. Bár nem voltál túl bőbeszédű. „Hol vagy?” „Hívj, fel!” „Miért nem válaszolsz?” És így tovább. 82 kibaszott tőmondat.

\- És miért nem válaszoltál, Taiga? – kérdezte halkan a szemébe fixálva Take.

Taiga elfordult. Már úgy tűnt nem is fog válaszolni. De aztán mégis megtette.

\- Mert másba voltál szerelmes. És még csak nem is tudtál róla. De én eleget tudok a viszonzatlan szerelemről. El kellett menjek, hogy ne kapjak több sebet.

Take az ágyra csapott maga mellett tehetetlenségében.

\- Mi a ragyavert istennyiláról beszélsz, már megint?! Kibe voltam szerelmes, te hülye?!

Taiga mindkét válla megemelkedett, ahogy nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Most már úgyis mindegy, nem igaz? Én bebizonyítottam, hogy szemétláda vagyok, te ezt elkönyvelheted, és gyűlölhetsz boldogan. Én pedig végre kimehetek ezen az ajtón, arcon köphetem magam, hogy ennyire nincs önuralmam. Ekkora egy hülye buzi vagyok! Aztán megint megpróbálhatok elfelejtkezni a tényről. Egy darabig. De nyugodj meg, amikor megint rámjön a leküzdhetetlen kényszer, már nem te leszel, akit a farkam végére kerítek! Még egyszer nem.

Magára kapta az ingét, lehajolt a zakójáért, ami karnyújtásnyira hevert a földön. Egy pillanatra belemerevedett a mozdulatba, aztán kiegyenesedett, és az ajtó felé indult. Take a tekintetével követte. A mozdulatot is, amivel behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. Aztán roskadt csak be a válla.

\- Hát ennyire gyáva vagy, Taiga-chan?

***

„Biztos, hogy nem akarsz beszélgetni róla? Talán jót tenne!”

Takehasha mogorván meredt az éjjeliszekrényen heverő telefonra. Épp az imént hajította oda, miután elolvasta a kitudjahányadik rohadt együttérző üzenetet MacLaine Saitotól. Elmegy a fenébe! Azt sem tudja, miről beszél. A párnájáért nyúlt, hogy visszahúzza a fejére. Voltaképpen már két napja élt vele szoros szimbiózisban, így nem meglepő, hogy a megviselt vánkos kicsit már büdi lett.

Most meg csörög a mocsadék! Kinyúlt a párna alól, kitapogatta a hülye készüléket, ránézett a kijelzőre. Saito. A francba! Miért nem lehet már megérteni, hogy senkivel nem akar beszélni?! Miért nem tudják békén hagyni? Naná, hogy nem vette fel.

Alig hallgatott el a telefon, megszólalt az ajtócsengő. Take a hang forrása felé fordította a fejét, a párna végképp a padlóra esett. Take fáradtan felült, lehunyta a szemét, mintha ezzel kizárhatná a külvilágot.

\- Baszd meg, Saito, nem kértem, hogy hagyj békén? Mi olyan nehezen érthető ebben? – felállt és az ajtóhoz vánszorgott. Kinyitotta.

Pont, ahogy gondolta. A minden lében kanál, hülye skót támasztotta az ajtófélfát. Szokásához híven, egy karton sörrel a kezében. Take hosszasan, sokatmondóan ránézett, de aztán csak megvonta a vállát, és megadóan félreállt.

\- A világért ne zavartasd magad, te fasz! Gyere be nyugodtan!

Saito beóvakodott.

\- Döbbenetes, hogy milyen kedvesen tudod fogadni szívedbőlszakadt jó barátodat – világított rá, miközben levette a cipőjét. Aztán besétált a konyhába, kivette a sörnyitót a fiókból, és a kanapéhoz vonult. – Jössz? – kérdezte hátranézve a romjaiban is füstölgő házigazdára. Az jött.

\- Tudod, már megszoktam, hogy minden alkalommal ideesz a penész, amikor valami problémád van, de hogy már akkor is boldogítanod kell, amikor nekem van bajom! Ha jól emlékszem megírtam, hogy nem akarok látni senkit.

Saito szeme megállapodott az összerongyolódott kis figurán. Igyekezett elnyomni aggódó sóhaját.

\- Igen, két nappal ezelőtt. És azóta senki nem hallott rólad semmit. Szerinted mi járt a fejünkben? Még jó, hogy anyád nem neszelte meg a dolgot, különben egyikünk sem állna meg a szeme előtt.

Take ledobta magát a fotelbe. Szórakozottan megvakargatta a heget a jobb könyöke fölött. Nem válaszolt. Saito végignézett rajta.

\- Mi a frász ez rajtad?

\- Mi lenne, itthoni ruha.

\- Ez egy atlétatrikó, meg egy… mi ez, pizsamanadrág, vagy téli hosszú alsó?

Take nagyvonalúan legyintett.

\- Nem mindegy? Kényelmes.

Saito közelebb hajolt, hogy alapos vizsgálat alá vegye az említett ruhadarabokat. Összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Mikor cserélted, utoljára? – épphogycsak az orrát nem húzta el.

\- Most őszintén, nem mindegy, hogy ismét megkérdezzem? Nem bálba készültem, és amúgy se kérte senki, hogy idegyere, és sértegesd az outfitemet.

Saito nem vette a lelkére a kioktatást. Kényelmesen hátradőlt, jelezve, hogy nem mostanában fog távozni. Take láthatóan fogta az adást, mert türelmetlenül a térdére csapott, és nagyon gonoszul meredt barátjára.

\- Tulajdonképpen, mi a fenéért vagy itt? Ha azért jöttél, hogy megnézd, élek e még: jó hírem van, még egzisztálok. Lehet távozni! – intett az ajtó felé.

Saito elvigyorodott.

\- Ugye, nem hiszed, hogy tényleg elmegyek? Azért jöttem, mert azt tanultam valakitől… Kitől is…? – teátrálisan a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, mintha onnan várna ihletet. – Ja, tőled!!! Szóval azt tanultam, hogy ne hagyjuk cserben a barátainkat a bajban. Így fogok eljárni – közölte elégedetten. Így legalább kevésbé látszott rajta, mennyire aggasztja Takehasha állapota.

Aki grimaszolva nézett rá.

\- Mégis, ki a nyavalya mondta neked, hogy valami bajom van? Nem lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak kivettem néhány szabad napot, hogy végre eleresszem magam egy kicsit? És történetesen ebbe a pihibe éppen nem fért bele a tenyérbemászó képed látványa?

\- És senki másé.

\- Bizony. És senki másé.

Saito most nagyon hirtelen elkomolyodott.

\- Take, ne hülyíts! Tényleg nem mondod el?

\- Mit? – pislogott rá a másik a tőle telhető legnagyobb ártatlansággal. De nem volt éppen átütő az alakítása.

Saito egy hosszú pillanatig nem válaszolt. Lehunyta a szemét. Nem akarta, hogy szóba kerüljön, ami most következett, de nem volt választása. Mert a barátja, nem, a testvére, nem akart megnyílni.

\- Take… mennyire vagy tisztában a Katagura biztonsági rendszerével?

A szólított türelmetlenül elhúzta a száját.

\- Hát ez most pont nem az a kérdés, amire számítottam. Bizonyára olyan, mintha Buddha tenyerén üldögélnél. És akkor?

\- Kétségkívül eléggé nagy hangsúlyt helyeznek rá – bólintott Saito, de véletlenül sem mosolygott. – Kajiyama Kimio pedig nagyon rátermett vezető.

Take érdektelenül, de nagyon szaporán bólogatott.

\- Reméljük megáldják az istenek minden földi jóval a kedves Kimio-sant. Azért jöttél, hogy ezt elmond?

Saito sóhajtott.

\- Máskor gyorsabban kapcsoltál, Take. Hogy a lényegre térjek: a fogadáson is Kimio-san volt a felelős a jelenlévők testi épségéért. Az emberei szemmel tartották a vendégeket. És tudod mit, Take? Fél tíz körül eltűntél a szemük elől, és Daishi Taiga szintén.

Take nem pislogott. De nem is lehetett leolvasni semmit az arcáról.

\- Fáradt voltam, hazamentem. Ez bűn? Az meg, hogy a seggfej mit csinált, nem tartozik rám.

\- Azt hittem, már nem haragszol rá – szúrta közbe lágyan Saito.

\- Rosszul hitted – morogta az elnyűtt házigazda.

\- Csak tudod, a bejáratnál posztoló őrség nem látott távozni.

Take színpadiasan széttárta a karját.

\- Esetleg nem figyeltek eléggé. Ők sem mindenhatóak.

Saito lebiggyesztett ajkakkal bólogatott.

\- Kimio-san le is tépné a fejüket, ha nem lennének azok – pillanatnyi csönd állt be, mintha gondolkozna, hogy is folytassa. – Akárhogy is. Kimio-san aggódott…

\- Hálás vagyok – közölte unottan Take, fel sem nézve körmei diagnosztizálásából. – De amint te is láthatod, itt vagyok épen és egészségesen. Közöld Kimio-sannal a jó hírt, miután magamra hagytál, természetesen.

\- Undok vagy. Méghozzá szokatlanul undok. Annyira szokatlanul, hogy nem emlékszem rá, láttalak e valaha ilyen hangulatban.

Take felállt, és színpadiasan meghajolt.

\- Akkor bocsánatot kérek, hogy néha nekem is lehet rossz napom!

Saito elvesztette a türelmét.

\- A rohadt életbe, Take! Én meg nem vagyok birkatürelmű szerzetes. Úgyhogy jól figyelj, mert mondom a lényeget! Tisztában vagy vele, hogy a Katagura székházban minden, ismétlem, minden helyiség be van kamerázva? Éppen csak a mosdók nem. De a folyosók, az irodák, a pihenőszobák, a dojó, a szauna, az étkező, de még a liftek is. Vágod, hülyegyerek?!

A hatás leírhatatlan volt. Takehasha lába szabályosan megroggyant, kénytelen volt pár lépést hátrálni, és megkapaszkodni egy falat támasztó konzolasztalban. Minden vér távozott, nemcsak az arcából, de még a végtagjaiból is. A szeme akkorára kerekedett, mint egy golflabda, a gyomrához kapott, mintha valaki egy méretes jobbhorgot vitt volna be neki. Összességében szánalmasan nyomorult összképet mutatott. Saito hirtelen nagyon megsajnálta.

\- Az orvosi… az orvosi szoba… - nyögte ki a kis doki, elborzadt tekintete szinte könyörgött, Saito gyűlölte, amit ki kellett mondania. Így hát, csak bólintott.

Takehasha a hasára szorított kézzel összegörnyedt. Úgy festett, mindjárt kidobja a taccsot. Barátja tett egy ideges lépést feléje.

\- Saito… Saito, azt hiszem el fogok ájulni. Nem, nem hiszem. El fogok ájulni. És remélem, amikor felébredek, tisztán és egyértelműen kiderül, hogy csak álmodtam az egészet. Egy kibaszott rémálom – a hangja hisztérikus színezetet öltött. – Igen, nem lehet semmi más. Nyugodj meg, Takehasha! Csak álmodsz! – két hosszú lélegzetet vett, behunyta a szemét, áteresztette magán az oxigént. Aztán felnézett. És Saito nem hitt a szemének. Mintha kicserélték volna. Éles, intelligens tekintete hidegen villant.

\- Ki látta?

\- Senki.

\- Az nem lehet. Akkor te sem tudnál róla. Ki látta?

\- Kajiyama Kimio. De csak pár kockát. Amikor rájött, mit lát, azonnal törölte. A lift- és a folyosófelvételeket is. Megnyugodhatsz.

Take ismét megroggyant egy kicsit, de most megkönnyebbülésében. De még mindig fojtogatta a hányinger, ha rágondolt, mi lehetett volna ebből. Milyen barom volt! Mekkora egy elcseszett, balfasz ökör!!! Legszívesebben beleverte volna a fejét a falba. És mindez miért?! Azért a rühes görényért! Visszazuhant a fotelbe, és a térdei közé hajtotta a fejét, hogy legalább ne hányja el magát.

\- Takehasha, még mindig nem akarsz semmit elmondani? – érkezett valahonnan a feje fölül a hang. Elszántan megrázta a fejét.

\- Az istenit, Take! Miért vagy ilyen makacs?

Take pár centit emelt a fején, de még mindig az elegánsra kopott, méregdrága perzsaszőnyeg mintáit bámulta.

\- Mi a francot mondhatnék, amit még nem tudsz? Hagytam, hogy az a szemétláda még egyszer megdugjon.

\- És?

\- Mit és?

Saito leguggolt mellé. A türelmetlen hang most már egyenesen a fülébe regélt.

\- Gondolom ez nem minden, különben nem üldögélnél itt bezárkózva, mint egy beteg galamb a dúcban.

Take nagyot sóhajtott, és a hang felé fordult. Rögtön hátra is hőkölt, Saito arca olyan közelről bámult az arcába, hogy majd frászt kapott. Inkább kiegyenesedett, és hátradőlt a fotelben. Saito is visszatért a kanapéra.

\- Mit akarsz tudni?

A vörös zaklató eltöprengett rajta, hol is kezdje, mert a fejében csak úgy zsongtak a kérdések. Aztán inkább belevágott a közepébe.

\- Mi van köztetek?

\- Semmi – túl hamar érkezett a válasz.

\- Mindenkivel lefekszel, akihez semmi közöd sincs?

\- Mondja az, aki ész nélkül megfektetett egy ismeretlent, csak mert elvarázsolta a tűzijáték hangulata.

Saito egy pillanatig nem válaszolt. Talán találva érezte magát… de inkább nem.

\- Hiába hárítasz, tesó, most nem rólam beszélünk. Egyébként annak idején, amikor a fenti eset megesett, én is meghallgattam a te építő jellegű tanácsaidat.

Take csücsörített.

\- Mert egyedül nem tudtál megbirkózni a problémáiddal. Én már nagyfiú vagyok.

\- Ne légy seggarc, Takehasha! – figyelmeztette a kellemes bariton. – Akkor máshogy kérdezem: nem arról volt szó, hogy nem igazán kedveled a pasast?

\- Rühellem.

Saito sóhajtott.

\- Akkor mi a keserves búbánatért hagytad, hogy megdöntsön?

Take elnézett valamerre a lakás túlsó vége felé. A fejét a magas karfára támasztott könyökére hajtotta. Saito csak remélni tudta, hogy a szavakat keresgéli a vallomásához, és nem azon töpreng, hogy hogyan tudná kihajítani a lakásából legkedvesebb cimboráját. Végül, ha nem is könnyen, megszületett a válasz.

\- Azt hiszem, sajnálatból – Take elég halkan beszélt, de Saito nem azért dőlt előre, hogy jobban hallja, mit mond. A megrökönyödés bírta rá a hirtelen mozdulatra.

\- Ezt megismételnéd, cimbi? Mi vagy te, jótékonysági egylet? És egyáltalán. Már ne is haragudj, de a pasas nem úgy nézett ki, mint akinek szüksége lenne bárki szánalmára.

Takehasha a fejét ingatta.

\- Rosszul látod a helyzetet – megállt és egy sörösüvegért nyúlt, Saito előrelátóan az asztalra helyezte a nedűt. Lepattintotta a kupakot, és meghúzta az üveget. – A fickó azért keresett meg, hogy gyógyítsam ki a homoszexualitásból. Ami persze kapitális baromság. De ez a szerencsétlen megragadt a tagadás állapotában. Arra gondoltam, ha elviszem hozzátok, rájön, hogy nem isten ellen való vétek melegnek lenni. Félig-meddig be is jött a dolog. Akárhogy is, a bálon megcsókolt. Szinte nevetséges volt, mint a balfék gimnazista, az első szex előtt két évvel. Én hülye meg megsajnáltam. Ekkora balekot! Mindjárt kiderült, hogy csak szarozott a szemét. Olyan rutinja volt a dologban… - zavartan elhallgatott, mert a teljes valójában felsejlett előtte az említett rutin. Minek hatására áruló mozgolódást érzett a laza pamutgatyában. Pár centit változtatott a testhelyzetén, nehogy kínos szituációba keveredjen. Nem nézett Saito felé, de nem is kellett. Az, jó haverhoz méltóan, úgy csinált, mint aki semmit sem lát. – Szóval, minden volt csak szánalomra méltó nem.

Saito elgondolkodva vizsgálgatta a saját söröspalackját.

\- Ezt érteném is, de ismét megkérdezem: már nincsenek ellenérzéseid vele szemben?

\- Hogyne lennének. Látni sem akarom többet.

\- Miért?

\- Másodszor hagyott faképnél dugás után.

Saito érdeklődve felnézett.

\- Az miért baj?

Take felhorkant.

\- Ez meg miféle kérdés, fafejű?! Most akkor kivel vagy?

\- Ne értsd félre, de neked sosem volt még egyéjszakás kalandod?

\- Hogy a fenébe ne lett volna?! – közölte felpaprikázva a doki.

\- Ez esetben nem értem hol a probléma. Tényleg. Hány emberrel feküdtél le életedben?

Take ismét félrenézett, most mintha egy art deco lerakóasztalka és a rajta művészien elrendezett antik mahjong készlet vonta volna magára a figyelmét. Megrántotta a vállát.

\- Nem számoltam.

Saito bólintott, mint aki pontosan erre számított.

\- És hányra haragszol még mindig, mert másnap nem óhajtotta folytatni a kapcsolatot?

A provokatív kérdés címzettje visszafordult a pofátlan kérdező felé, dacosan összeszűkült szemekkel bámult rá. Nem szólt semmit.

Saito ismét bólintott.

\- Nem válaszolsz? Nekem így is jó. Ez is válasz.

Take végre megtalálta a hangját.

\- Tényleg, faszfej? Mire?

Saito most megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem szoktál te ennyire közönségesen beszélni, Higashikumi Takehasha.

\- Mire akarsz kilyukadni ezzel?

\- Arra, hogy a legjobb szándékkal is kissé ellentmondásosnak találom a hozzáállásodat Daishi Taigához.

Takehasha dacosan lebiggyesztette a száját.

\- Fenéket. Pontosan tudom, hogy egy szemétláda. Csak átmenetileg elfeledkeztem róla.

\- Nem úgy, ismerlek, mint aki ágyba bújik olyanokkal, akiket szemétládának titulál. Amúgy részleteznéd kicsit, hogy miért… utálod ennyire?

Take élesen ránézett. Felemelte a kezét, és fenyegetően Saitora mutatott.

\- Ne hidd, hogy nem vettem észre. Megtorpantál. Rohadtul nem hiszed el, hogy tényleg rosszul vagyok a pasastól.

Saito komolyan nézett először a rászegeződő mutatóujjra, aztán a tulajdonosára.

\- Ezt nem is tagadom, barátom.

\- Pedig legalább tagadhatnád – már sehol a vészjósló hangvétel. Csak egy perc telt el, és a kis doki máris inkább elszontyolodottnak tűnt, mint veszélyesnek. Saito elgondolkodott ezen a reakción. Annyira szokatlan volt a mindig kiegyensúlyozott ész emberétől. – Ahogy egy jó baráthoz illik… - nagyot sóhajtott. – Hát jó, megpróbálom szavakba önteni. – Megállt, mert tényleg nehezére esett. Eddig csak megfoghatatlan és ambivalens érzések örvénylettek benne, ha Daishi Taigára gondolt. Ezt szárazon megfogalmazni… - Akkoriban… a suliban, jó volt vele. Úgy értem, annyira kedves volt, és mindig ugyanolyan. Szilárd támasz. Nekem, a túlmozgásos mitugrásznak. Amikor éppen nem voltál velem – és ez akkoriban gyakran megtörtént – ő volt, akihez legszívesebben fordultam. Felnéztem rá. Csodáltam a képességeit. Azt hiszem nagyon kedves volt nekem. Máskülönben… lehettem volna nagyon részeg… biztosan nem történik meg… az. Tudod, mikor történt?

Saito megrázta a fejét. Valójában, alig tudott valamit arról, ami a két srác között lejátszódott. Pár hónappal ezelőttig még csak nem is hallott róla. Összes információja egy alkoholmámoros éjszaka néhány lazán elpottyantott megjegyzéséből származott.

Take bólintott.

\- Akkor elmondom, hátha könnyebb lesz megértened. Amikor meghalt az apád. Akkor történt.

Saito elgondolkodott. Sebtében visszapörgette az eseményeket. Összeráncolt homloka jelezte zavarodottságát. Fürkészőn Takéra nézett.

\- Az nem lehet, cimbi. Biztosan rosszul emlékszel. Amikor apám meghalt, te kórházban feküdtél mert…

\- … mert majdnem megölt az apám. Így volt, nem emlékszel rosszul. És azon elgondolkodtál valaha, hogy miért tett ilyesmit az öregem?

Saito felhorkant.

\- Mert egy barom volt! És ezt tudtuk is róla, szóval olyan nagyon nem lepődtünk meg.

\- Kétségkívül nem volt egy érzékeny lelkű alanyi költő – bólintott beleegyezőleg Take -, de tudod, azelőtt soha nem emelt kezet rám. Az, hogy akkor megtörtént, az én hibám is volt.

\- Ne beszélj, marhaságokat! – csattant fel a másik. – Nem tehettél olyat, ami okot adhatott erre!

\- Pedig tettem. Előző nap lefeküdtem egy fiúval. Lefeküdtem Daishi Taigával. Pedig pontosan tudtam, hogy apám mocskosul homofób. Állandóan lebuzizott. Ez volt a kedvenc vesszőparipája, hogy az én kinézetemmel nem is lehet másként. Mégis megtettem…

Saito szeme kikerekedett döbbenetében.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy azért…

\- Igen. Azért feküdtem le vele, hogy betartsak az apámnak. A szemébe akartam nevetni, amikor megtudja, hogy a fia valóban egy repedtseggű buzeráns. És mi értelme lett volna, ha nem tudja meg, nem igaz? – keserűen felnevetett. – Hát elmondtam neki. És majdnem gyilkossá tettem.

Saito megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Hogy tudtad ezt magadban tartani, ennyi éven át?

Take nagy adag levegőt szívott be az órán, aztán kiengedte. Nem akart többet sóhajtozni, de szüksége volt az oxigénre.

\- Elhiheted, hogy nem voltam rá büszke.

\- De azért tudod, hogy nem te voltál a bűnös, ugye?!

Take nem válaszolt. Vékony kis alakja belekucorodott a nagy fotelbe, tisztán visszatükrözte a nyomorát. Saito igazán mérges lett rá, de eszébe jutott, hogy honnan indultak.

\- És ebből hogy jutottál odáig, hogy Taigát hibáztasd?

Take felemelte szánnivaló tekintetét.

\- Hogy is… Hát… tudom, hogy szemét volt az ok, ami miatt magamra rántottam, de… - a pillantása átmelegedett, gyengén, de elmosolyodott. – Jó volt, Saito. Annyira jó volt vele. Én… boldog voltam. Olyan boldog, mint akkortájt szinte soha. És ő eltűnt, mire felébredtem. Talán, ha ott van, soha nem mondom el apámnak, mert drágább lett volna a titok, meg az is, hogy megvédjem őt. De nem volt ott. És többé nem is láttam. Hetekig feküdtem a kórházban, te sem voltál ott, és ő sem. Annyira hiányoztatok. De te minden nap felhívtál. Ő meg… csak hívogattam, és küldtem neki az üzeneteket. Semmi reakció. Aggódtam. Szomorú voltam. Saito, annyira fájt! Az, amit tettem, és az, amit tett. Visszamentem az iskolába, és nem volt ott. Összeszakadtam. Jobban, mint a verés után. És egyszer csak… elkezdtem neheztelni rá…

Saito szomorúan nézte a kicsi, elesett alakot. Olyan ritkán látta ilyennek. Nem… soha nem látta még ilyennek.

\- Megkérdezted már? Hogy hová tűnt, és miért?

Take keserűen felvakkantott. Úgy tűnt ironikus nevetésnek szánja.

\- Gondolod elmeséltem ezt neki? Neki, aki úgy hadakozik a homoszexualitása ellen, mintha egy kibaszott átok szállt volna rá? Mi értelme lenne?

\- De megint megtetted. Megint lefeküdtél vele.

\- Hát ennyire hülye vagyok – Take felállt a fotelből, és nyújtózkodott egy méreteset. Meglepő, de majdnem őszinte mosolyt ragyogtatott a barátjára. – Hát, tudod, egész jót tett, hogy elmondhattam ezt valakinek. Úgy tűnik a gyónást nem véletlenül találták ki. Meg a pszichiátriát – vigyorodta el magát. – Nos, most már teljesen rendben vagyok, mint láthatod. Jót tettél velem, megnyugodhat a lelkiismereted, most már hazamehetsz Keita-sanhoz, és boldogan sóhajthattok fel, hogy mennyire szerencsések vagytok, amiért egymásra találtatok.

Saito nem akart hinni a fülének.

\- Te mekkora egy kretén vagy, Takehasha-san! Mit gondolsz te rólam?! Atyaisten, nem hiszem el!

Említett hetykén csípőre tett kézzel állt meg a nála fejjel magasabb, feldúlt fickó előtt. Csak kicsit rontott az összhatáson a megviselt – most már egyértelműen felismerhető – téli pamutalsó. Már majdnem a régi Takehasha volt.

\- Ne baszakodj velem, Saito! Menj haza!

\- Lesheted, hülyegyerek! Most iszunk!

\- A nagy büdös…

A rohadék kihasználta a testi fölényét. Egy jól irányzott lökés, és az alacsony alak ismét az öblös fotel ölelésében találta magát.

\- Jobb, ha befogod, Takehasha! Jól figyelj rám, baromarc! Most iszunk!

Take először ellenkezni próbált. Tisztán látszott, hogy valami felháborodott hangot igyekszik kiadni. De aztán… abbahagyta. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak meredtek egymásra, aztán lassan, tétován kinyújtotta a kezét. A feléje nyújtott sörért. Halkan szólalt meg.

\- Saito-chan! Köszönöm!


	7. Chapter 7

Nem mosolygott. Az anyja szeme. Nem mosolygott. Ami azt illeti soha nem szokott, amikor ő nagy ritkán hazalátogatott. A szája persze a füléig ért, de a szemében valami megfoghatatlan, körbeírhatatlan aggodalom csillogott. Taiga évek óta próbálta megfejteni, hogy mitől fél. Voltak teóriái. 1. Az anyja attól retteg, hogy távolbaszakadt fia lerántja a leplet szexuális orientációjáról. 2. Ez okból hazatérése feldúlja a családi idillt (meg a világbékét). 3. Otthon élő ártatlan gyermekei, értesülvén bátyjuk elhajlásáról, szintén a vírus áldozataivá válnak, még a végén bemelegszenek. De az sem kizárt, hogy egyszerűen csak attól reszket, hogy mióta nem látta legidősebbjét, az vérengző sorozatgyilkos lett. Akárhogy is, nem látszott túl boldognak, amikor meglátta az ajtóban tipródni nagyranőtt magzatát. Taiga érezte, ahogy önkéntelenül elhúzza a száját. Gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, nehogy az asszony észrevegye az akaratlan arcrándulást.

Az év utolsó napján jártak. Már több hete Japánban tartózkodott, de egész eddig húzta, halasztotta, hogy meglátogassa a családját. Nem szokták kitörő örömmel fogadni, pedig eddig még nem mocskolta be a család nevét. Mostanra ez megváltozott, és előbb-utóbb szembe kellett néznie vele. Nem akarta a nemszeretem feladatot átvinni az új évre. Meg különben is, illett együtt tölteni az ünnepet a rokonsággal, ha már egyszer hazajött. Attól is tartott, hogy a sajtó előbb-utóbb bezúdul szülei házának kapuján. Jobb, ha felkészíti őket.

\- Ó, Taiga-chan! – anyja a kezét-lábát tördelte nagy igyekezetében. – Miért nem szóltál, hogy jössz? Jobban rákészültünk volna.

Taiga azon töprenkedett, mire kellett volna rákészülni. Nem tehetett róla, de megint gonosz gondolatok adtak pacsit egymásnak a fejében. Talán eldugták volna a családi értékeket? Vagy az öccseit? Nehogy leteperje, esetleg megfertőzze őket? Nem is feltétlenül a buziságával, de esetleg az erkölcstelen életstílusával. Vagy odakészítették volna apjának a vérnyomáscsökkentőt, hogy amikor meglátja, ne kapjon agyvérzést? Merthogy Daishi Daisuke világába egyre kevésbé fért bele legidősebb gyermeke.

Mivel anyja időközben félreállt az ajtóból, óvatosan bearaszolt, és már guggolt is le, hogy megszabaduljon az Ise Sakuya féle bőrcipőtől, ami annyira hozzánőtt, hogy már két újabb párat rendelt a tervezőtől. Az anyja némán figyelte. Kényelmetlen érzés volt. Nem feltételezte, hogy az asszony felismerné a márkát, de a minőségről lehetett fogalma. És az áráról is. A szülei soha nem rejtették véka alá, mit gondolnak tékozló életviteléről. Nem ítélte el érte őket. Mindig kevés pénzből éltek, ezért nem igazán voltak képesek felmérni, mi mindenre elég a keresete. Ami pedig nagyon is sokra elég volt.

Felegyenesedett. Az anyja anélkül terelgette a nappali felé, hogy hozzá ért volna.

Apja és két öccse a kanapén ült, és a hagyományos dalversenyt nézte a tévében. Feltételezte, hogy minden évben ezt teszik, jómaga idolként, már tíz éve nem ünnepelhette magánemberként az újévet, mindig kapott felkérést valami könnyen felejthető showműsorba. Kivéve idén.

Már rég látta őket. Apja még kopaszabb és még pocakosabb lett, öccsei meg magasabbak, bár még ülve is látszott rajtuk, hogy őt soha nem érik utol. Különben nemigen változott semmi. Még a berendezés sem.

Több ülőhely nem lévén, eltekintve a foteltől, amelynek karfájára vetve most is ott hevert anyja kötése, térdre ereszkedett az asztal mellé ledobott párnára, apja felé fordult, és tiszteletteljesen meghajolt.

\- Édesapám!

Az öreg egy hosszú percig csak méregette. Olyannyira nem akart megszólalni, hogy Taigában abszurd gondolat körvonalazódott: az apja talán már nem is tudja, hogy ő kicsoda. Hülye módon, majdnem felnevetett az ötletre. Az idősebb férfi végül megszólalt.

\- Nahát, Taiga-san! Nem számítottunk megtisztelő látogatásodra! – a hangja alig volt vitriolos. Csak, mint mindig. Taiga nagyot sóhajtott magában, és elmosolyodott. Nem őszintén, de nagy rutinnal.

\- Egy ideje Japánban tartózkodom, most már mindenképpen el akartam jönni hozzátok, de nem akarok zavarni.

\- Nahát, pont erről beszélek – csapott a kanapé karfájára Daishi Daisuke nagy hanggal. Taiga halványan összerezzent, de a mosoly nem hagyta el az ajkát. – Volt szerencsénk értesülni róla, hogy a fiatalúr átlépte az országhatárt. A tévéből teszem hozzá. Még jó, hogy megtudtuk, nem igaz, fiúk? – intett két megbízható fia felé. Taiga szeme önkéntelenül rájuk rebbent.

Nem hasonlítottak egymásra. Nem jobban, mint átlagos testvérek, így nem volt nehéz felismernie őket. Yoshi, a mindenkori harsányabbik, apjuk ifjabb másaként, még arckifejezésre is ugyanúgy, helyeslően bólintott. Taiga nem volt meglepve. Yusei-en inkább. Szégyen villant át az idősebbik iker arcán. Taiga halványan összeráncolta homlokát. Nem értette. Visszafordult az apja felé.

\- Ha úgy érezted, édesapám, hogy szándékosan maradtam távol, elnézésedet kérem! Nem ez volt a célom.

\- Akkor mégis mi volt a célod, édes fiam? – bár a megszólításban kedveskedett, a hangja inkább kötekedő szándékról tanúskodott.

\- Nem kívántam megzavarni az ünnepeteket.

\- Hiszen bármikor jöhetsz, Taiga-chan! – csippantotta közbe az anyja, de Taigát már rég nem hatotta meg az anyai figyelemnek ez az időközönként fel-felbukkanó búvópatakocskája.

\- Mégis, azt gondoltam, jobb, ha előbb rendbe teszem az itthoni dolgaimat, mielőtt megjelennék nálatok.

\- És rendbe tetted? Mikor utazol vissza?

Taiga erre már csak felemelte a fejét, és az apjára nézett. Tényleg nem tudna róla? Nem hallotta, hogy nem megy vissza? Daisuke konokul bámult vissza rá. Alapjában véve nem volt rossz ember, de már régen nem egy világban mozogtak. És soha nem tudta megbocsátani soha ki nem apadó büszkesége forrásának, daliás elsőszülöttjének, hogy faképnél hagyta, és ezzel elérte, hogy a szomszédok, meg a munkatársak már ne irigykedjenek rá az élsportoló fiáért, hanem szánakozzanak rajta, amiért a filmsztár elfelejtkezett róla.

\- Már nem megyek vissza Koreába – mondta ki végül a fiú a kézenfekvőt.

Az apja elégedetten hátradőlt.

\- Mit nem mondasz! Csak nem kitelt a becsületed? – megint Yoshira villant a szeme, mintha ő lenne a titkos, vagy nem is annyira titkos szövetségese a családban. Taiga nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Úgy gondolom, értesültetek az okokról, ami miatt el kellett hagynom Koreát.

\- Már hogy a fenébe ne – nyerítette közbe vigyorogva Yoshira. – Elagyabugyáltál valami rifkét!

\- Yoshi! – Yusei hangja figyelmeztetően csattant. Yoshi elhúzta a száját, de elhallgatott.

Taiga felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy fiatalabb öccsét méregette. Rosszindulatú kis pöcsnek tűnt, őszintén szólva.

\- Nos, talán nem kell rámutatnom, hogy ostoba dolog mindent elhinni, amit a média állít.

Yoshi elvörösödött. Még ő sem volt olyan hülye, hogy ne jöjjön rá, most ostobázták le.

\- Akkor nem te voltál, kisfiam? – az anyja hangja reménykedett. Talán tisztázhatja magát a szomszédasszonyok előtt. – Ott a képen, nem te voltál, igaz?

Taiga csak egy csipetnyit sajnálta, hogy le kell rombolnia az ábrándjait.

\- De igen, anya, én voltam.

\- Akkor meg miről hadoválsz itt? – dörrent rá az apja.

\- Csak annyit mondtam, hogy a képen én szerepelek. De nem vertem meg senkit, főleg nem egy nőt. Ti neveltetek, hogy feltételezhettétek? – a hangja nem volt számonkérő, az évek során megszokta, hogy az emberek – és ez alól a szülei sem voltak kivételek – bármit elhisznek, amit a sajtó megfelőképpen tálal eléjük.

Alighanem bevitt egy apró találatot, mert az apja zavartan elfordult. Taiga kihasználta a helyzetet, és kissé áthelyezte a súlypontját, elszokott a térdeléstől, elzsibbadtak a lábai. Yusei hirtelen felállt.

\- Gyere az asztalhoz, aniki! Mi már vacsoráztunk, de te biztosan éhes vagy.

Taiga elgondolkodva nézett a fiúra. Hálás volt, hogy megmozdulhat, bár nem különösebben érezte a késztetést, hogy egyen.

\- Ugyan, Yusei – szúrta közbe az apja. – A fiatalúr nem ereszkedne le a mi asztalunkhoz.

Taiga közben feltápászkodott, de szándékosan nem nézett az apja felé. Nem adta meg neki az elégtételt. Ami igencsak dühítette az öreget.

\- Köszönöm, Yusei! De nem akarok kényelmetlenséget okozni.

\- Akkor talán nem kellett volna idejönnöd – morogta Daishi Daisuke. Most már azért rámeredt a fia. Sok mindent megélt már ritka hazalátogatásai alkalmával az elmúlt tíz évben, de ehhez hasonló durvaságot, még nem vágtak a fejéhez. Zavartan hátratúrta az arcából a haját, mint oly sokszor, ha időt akart nyerni, hogy reagálhasson valamire. A csuklóján megcsörrentek a bőrszíjakra fűzött medálok. Furamód az ismerős zörej kicsit megnyugtatta. De nem sokáig.

\- Kisfiam, ez a haj olyan… rendezetlen. Nem illik a te korodhoz. Mielőtt esztek, csinálj vele valamit – sopánkodott az anyja egy sort. Most már tényleg nagyon-nagyon közel állt hozzá, hogy beleverje a fejét a falba. Végül azonban csak beletúrt a farzsebébe és előhalászott egy megviselt hajgumit. Gyakorlott mozdulattal összefogta a haja felső rétegét, és helyre kis copfot kerekített belőle. Yusei kitartóan várakozott, ő végül mégsem indult el az asztal felé. Rámosolygott az öccsére.

\- Nem nagyon vagyok éhes, de elszívnék egy cigarettát. Kimegyek kicsit hátra – és ment is. Az indokoltnál kicsit fürgébben, nehogy megállítsák. Sürgősen szüksége volt néhány magányosan eltöltött percre, nehogy véleményt nyilvánítson, amire természetesen semmi szükség. Vélhetően a friss levegő hozzásegíti, hogy visszaemlékezzen, mi okból is jött ide.

Kimenekült a hátsó ajtón. Mivel zokniban volt, megtorpant a verandán, így is majd lefagyott a lábfeje. Fázósan összehúzta magát, úgy méregette az aprócska, hóborította kertet. Szép volt. Csendes és nyugodt. Igazi japán kert. Gyerekkorában a lakásukhoz közeli parkba járt ki, hogy figyelje a természetet. Élete egyik igazi örömet okozó pillanata volt, amikor megvehette ezt a házat a családjának. Tudta, hogy a kert az apja keze munkáját dicséri, régen sokat tanította az öreg a növények fajtáira. Mélyet szippantott a csípős levegőből. Elmosolyodott. Még egy kicsit… és menni fog.

Megcsikordult mögötte a veranda ajtaja. Léptek közeledtek. Valaki egy papucsot dobott a lába elé, a vállára pléd került. Hálásan húzta össze magán. Yusei cövekelt le mellette.

\- Elfogyott a cigid, aniki? Adjak egy szálat? – nem néztek egymásra, látszólag mérhetetlenül lefoglalta őket a kopár udvar látványa.

Taiga elvigyorodott.

\- Nem is dohányzom.

Yusei biccentett.

\- Ahogy én sem. Ellenben én is ide szoktam kiszökni, ha levegőhöz akarok jutni.

Taiga meglepetten pillantott rá. Az öccse azonban továbbra is a kavicsos ösvényt szemlélte kitartóan. Rájött, hogy alig tud róla valamit. Eddig annyira egy kalap alá vette Yoshival. Az egész családdal, ami azt illeti. Megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Hogy megy az egyetem?

\- Nem panaszkodhatok. Nyugodj meg, igyekszem rászolgálni a befektetésedre – közölte szárazon Yusei. Éppen annyival volt alacsonyabb nála, hogy még a feje búbját is megcsodálhatta.

\- Nem éppen ezért kérdeztem – közölte kicsit sértetten. – Csak érdekel.

Yusei végre felpislantott rá.

\- Hát… köszönöm! Nemsokára végzek. Már állást keresek.

\- Milyen területen?

\- Ami adódik. Nincsenek nagy igényeim.

\- Csak érdekel valami?

Yusei szája lebiggyedt. Elég átlagos srác volt, vékony, de izmos, az arca jól elrejtőzött a szemüvege mögött. De a szája vonala teljesen a bátyjáét idézte. Taiga sejtette, hogy ez tetszhet a nőknek.

\- Ha érdekel is… esélytelen.

\- Ne csigázz, öcsi!

\- Érdekel… a szórakoztatóipar… - nem folytatta. Már azt is megbánta, hogy ennyit kimondott.

Taiga ledöbbent.

\- Miért?

\- Mert… - Yusei teleszívta a tüdejét levegővel, és végre feléje fordult. Szeme – most jól látszott – jóval nagyobb volt, mint amit a szemüveg látni engedett. Közelebbről megnézve meglepően jó adottságokkal rendelkezett. Taiga gyakorlott szeme rögtön felismerte a benne rejlő lehetőségeket. Majdnem felnevetett. A szülei meg is tépnék, ha bevinné a szakmába az öccsét. Aki most folytatta a megkezdett mondatot. - … te ott vagy, a közepében.

Taiga szeme elkerekedett.

\- Nem olyan pöpec dolog ám, mint aminek látszik!

Yusei szeme elfelhősödött. Összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Ne nézz gyereknek, aniki! Pontosan tudom, mi játszódik le ott. Mivel nézel szembe nap, mint nap. Ha veled lennék, segíthetnék!

Taiga köpni-nyelni nem tudott.

\- Nem is ismersz.

\- Hát ez mondjuk igaz – a fiú a szemüvege kerete fölött pislogott rá vádlón. – De ki tehet róla? – egy kis szünet következett. Aztán halk beismerés. – Hiányzol, aniki!

Taiga keserűen elmosolyodott. Már nem nézett az öccsére.

\- Úgy tűnik, egyedül vagy ezzel ebben a házban.

Yusei hangja rávette, hogy ismét ránézzen. A fiú olyan gyengéd bölcsességgel nézett rá, amitől végiglúdbőrzött a karja.

\- Ne hidd, hogy igazad van! Talán egyedül Yoshi nem hiányol, mert ő annyira irigy rád, ami lehetetlenné teszi. De apa… megváltozott, miután elmentél. Mindennel felhagyott, amit együtt szoktatok csinálni. Egyedül a kertészkedéssel nem. Még emlékszem, amikor kicsi voltam, hányszor figyeltelek benneteket, ahogy átültetitek a szobanövényeket, meg a fákról beszélgettek a parkban. Én is ott akartam lenni, veletek. De apa olyankor csak téged látott. Azután többet nem ment a parkba, de ebben a kertben boldog. Mert tőled kapta. Anya meg… amikor egyedül van itthon, titokban a filmjeidet nézi. Némelyiket több tucatszor láthatta már. Soha nem törli a gépről az előzményeket, azt sem tudja, hogyan kell, könnyű átlátni rajta.

Taiga égő szemmel bámulta az öccse száját, pislogni is elfelejtett. Aztán hirtelen összerezzent, nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Te aztán nagyon figyelmes vagy.

Amaz biccentett.

\- Sok a csend ebben a házban, van időm szemlélődni.

Taiga fejében felrémlett, mekkora hangzavarban kellett felnőnie az aprócska lakásban. Pörgött az élet…és a nevetés. Még soha nem gondolt erre.

\- Ennyire önző lettem volna? – inkább csak magától kérdezte, de az öccse válaszolt.

\- Mert elmentél? – megvonta a vállát. – Ismerve téged, bizonyára nyomós okod volt rá. Meg az elején nagyon is büszkék voltak rád. Puccos iskola, olimpiai válogatott. A nyomodba sem érhettünk. Talán csoda, hogy Yoshi utál? De aztán… nem jöttél haza. Elmentél. Egy másik országba. Senki sem értette.

Taiga érezte, ahogy csomóba tekerednek a belső szervei. Tényleg borzasztóan érzéketlen volt. Eszébe sem jutott… És az öccse nem kímélte:

\- Egyszer rajtakaptam apát, hogy sírdogál. Soha be nem ismerné.

Taiga felcsapta az állát, hogy nagyot kortyoljon a hideg levegőből.

\- És te? Te miért nem gyűlölsz, Yusei?

Yusei nem felelt rögtön. A válla kissé beroggyant. Most ő bámulta makacsul a kavicsos ösvényt maga előtt.

\- Én… nekem… te voltál az isten. Már azelőtt is, hogy elmentél. Olyan tökéletes nagytesója senkinek sem volt, mint nekem. Főleg, mert Yoshi… szemét volt. Alig vártam, hogy magaddal vigyél a dojóba. Amikor iskolában voltál, én meg már hazaértem, belopództam a szobádba és felpróbáltam a hakanádat – elmosolyodott. – Fél méternyi anyagot húztam magam után. Íjászkodni akartam, mint te. Nem is értettem, hová tűntél – a bátyjára nézett, az döbbenten látta, hogy könnyfátyol fedi a szemeit. – Miért mentél el, aniki? És miért nem jöttél vissza? Miért kellett Koreáig szaladnod? Miért nem tudhatta senki?

Taiga összeszorította az ökleit, nehogy megsimogassa a srác vállait. Nem tudta, hogy reagálna. Szomorkásan mosolygott az elkeseredett arcba.

\- Egyvalaki tudta. Tudta, de soha nem mondta nektek.

\- Kicsoda?!

\- Anya mindent tud. És semmiről sem beszél. Fogalmad sincs, mennyire tud hallgatni, ha úgy hiszi, hogy ezzel megvédi a családját. Évekbe tellett, míg rájöttem, mi mozgatja. És újabb évekbe elfogadni a tényt, hogy már soha nem lehetek ennek a családnak a része, mert a dolog, amitől fél, én magam vagyok.

\- Mi a csudáról beszélsz, aniki?! – Yusei arcán a kétségbeesést zavart düh váltotta fel. – Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

Taiga nagyot sóhajtott, és a csukott ajtóra nézett. Aztán bólintott – csak, úgy, csak magának -, és halkan megszólalt.

\- Hát jó… legyen így. Ma mindent elmondok. Legyen mindenki egyaránt tisztában a dolgokkal. De Yusei, utána valószínűleg nem lesz visszaút. Aligha hiszem, hogy valaha még látjuk egymást ebben a házban. Ezért most mondom el: ha bármiben segíthetek, keress meg! Keress az ISE székházában. Ott tudni fogják, hol találsz. Most pedig menjünk be. Már épp eléggé összefagytunk!

Komolyan az volt az érzése, hogy odabent nem túlságosan hiányolták őket. Bár Yoshitól kaptak egy sanda oldalpillantást, ahogy elsorjáztak előtte, a szüleik mintha teljes odaadásukat a képernyőn folyó zsűrizésnek ajándékozták volna. De Taiga úgy vélte, elég sokáig volt tapintatos ezen az estén. Most, hogy elszánta magát, mintha a teste és a feje is könnyebbé vált volna. Az étkezőasztalhoz sétált, és felkapott egy széket. Esze ágában sem volt visszaereszkedni a párnára, és magára vállalni a megalázkodó szerepét. Amire készült, ahhoz semmiképpen. Megvárta, amíg Yusei visszaül a helyére, a kanapéra, aztán beigazította a széket, pontosan a családjával szemben, sajnálatosan megzavarva ezzel a képernyőre szegeződő tekintetek tökéletes ívét. Az apja bosszúsan pillantott rá, de ő ekkora már arcára varázsolta az elbűvölő mosolyt.

\- Ha megengeditek, a figyelmeteket szeretném kérni egy pár percre.

Az anyja, mintha csak most vette volna észre.

\- Mindjárt vége a vörös csapat értékelésének. Nem várhatna egy kicsit, kisfiam?

Taiga félrebillentette a fejét, és módfelett kedves arckifejezést villantott a szülőanyjára.

\- Bocsánatot kérek érte, de azt hiszem, kicsit fontosabb lenne, hogy meghallgassatok.

Az anyja szeme zavartan megrebbent. A tekintete megkomolyodott, hovatovább hirtelen nagyon gondterheltnek tűnt. Taiga sejtette mi jár a fejében. Az apja mordult egyet, de végül is ráfüggesztette a tekintetét, és várakozónak látszott. Yoshira Taiga nem is figyelt. Valójában legkevésbé sem érdekelte a kis pöcs véleménye. Amikor úgy ítélte meg, hogy osztatlan figyelem irányul rá, a biztonság kedvéért még a távirányítóért nyúlt, és levette a tévé hangját. Apja grimaszolt egyet, de nem szólt semmit.

Taiga nekidurálta magát.

\- Nos, mint tudjátok, hazatértem. Visszaköltöztem Japánba, az állandó lakcímem tokiói, amire tíz éve nem volt példa. Hazajöttem.

Megállt egy pillanatra, hogy lehetőséget adjon mindenkinek, eméssze meg, mit is jelent ez a kijelentés. Elégedetten látta, hogy elérte a kellő hatást, várták vele szemben a folytatást.

\- Természetesen ez módot nyújt arra, hogy ismét aktívabban részt vegyek a család életében.

Anyja a szája elé kapta a kezét. Ha nem tudta volna, mit takarhat a gesztus, még el is hitte volna, hogy örömében.

\- Sok mindenre gondoltam. Természetesen továbbra is vállalnám a fiúk taníttatásának költségeit, esetleg vehetnék egy nagyobb házat, ahol élhetnénk együtt.

\- Aztán miből? – vakkantotta közbe az apja. – Azt mondtad hazaköltöztél végleg. Miből fogsz élni?

Taiga meglepetten pillantott az öregre. Tényleg ennyire nem tudja felfogni, mit ér a fia neve aranyban mérve?

\- Megnyugtathatlak, édesapám, hogy nem lesznek megélhetési gondjaim. Vannak megtakarításaim és befektetéseim…

\- Tartanak, amíg tartanak – morogta az apja. Láthatóan nem bízott a modern közgazdasági módszerekben és elméletekben. – Amilyen nagy lábon élsz, nem sokáig.

Taiga úgy döntött, nem köti az orrára, hogy annyi pénzt keresett az elmúlt évtizedben, amiből még az unokái is kényelmes láblógatással tölthetnék életük minden istenverte napját. Már persze, ha bármilyen esélye lenne, hogy unokákat nemzzen.

\- Nem kell aggódnotok. Máris van szerződésem. Az ISE Entertainment foglalkoztatásában állok, és vannak ajánlataim már most, munkákra.

\- Munka, mi…? Cööö – az apja nem sokra értékelte a szakmáját, de ő nem hagyta magát kizökkenteni.

\- Ami a lényeg: jól fizet – mutatott rá majdhogynem jókedvűen. A mosolyt le sem lehetett volna törölni az ajkairól. Pontosan tudta, hogy mi lesz a vége. Tűéles precizitással kottázni tudta volna, mi lesz ennek a beszélgetésnek az eredménye, és úgy döntött, legyen átkozott, ha nem emelt fejjel és derűsen zárja le a dolgot.

Nem kellett az anyjára néznie, hogy tudja, a kezét tördeli. Vagy a kontyát igazgatja. Gyakran csinálta ezt, ha gondban volt. Márpedig most nyilván a pánik kerülgeti.

\- Összeköltöznél velünk…? – cincogta közbe az asszony elveszetten.

Taiga feléje fordult, és mélyen meghajtotta magát.

\- Ha így döntenétek, természetesen – és ezt kivételesen komolyan is gondolta, de elég volt pillantásával futólag súrolnia a nő arcát, hogy megértse, hiú ábránd lenne.

\- Szerintem remek ötlet – sietett Yusei közbeszúrni.

\- Fankó! – morogta az öccse. – Összebútorozni egy idegennel.

Ez fájt. De gyorsan lerázta magáról. Laposan az apjára pillantott. Ha igaz, amit Yusei állított, nem kizárt, hogy az öreg támogatná a dolgot. Hirtelen nem is tudta mit szeretne jobban. Ha elutasítaná az ötletet, könnyebb lenne a befejezés, de Taiga számára még fájdalmasabb. Ha az apja most enged a rég eltemetett érzelmeknek, őt fogja padlóra vinni a folytatás. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy merjen-e elég önző lenni ahhoz, hogy kicsit könnyebb lélekkel sétálhasson ki az ajtón. De Daishi Daisuke nem szólt semmit. Szigorúan összeszorította az ajkait, talán attól félt, hogy valami meggondolatlanság csúszik ki a száján. Esetleg valami olyasmi, hogy még mindig érez valamit a fia iránt? Taiga nagyot sóhajtott. Mert most jött a lényeg.

\- Látom, nem könnyű számotokra a döntés – biccentett. – Szeretnék még valamit megosztani veletek, ami valószínűleg segíteni fog – önkéntelenül az anyjára pillantott, látta elsápadni. De most nem tudott tekintettel lenni rá. Épp elég volt saját magát rákényszeríteni arra, amit kimondani készült. A szája egy pillanat alatt száradt olyan szárazra, ami már a beszédet is megnehezítette, de ez sem állíthatta meg. – Mielőtt bármit mondanátok, tudnotok kell valamit rólam…

\- Azt, hogy egy asszonyverő barom vagy? – sziszegte rosszindulatúan Yoshi.

Taiga ránézett. Tudott ő úgy nézni, hogy bárkibe benne szakadjon a szó. Keskeny szeme fogva tartotta az öccse megszeppent tekintetét, végig a hosszú pillanat alatt, amíg kimondta.

\- Nem. Azt, hogy meleg vagyok.

Yusei felszisszent. Taiga még a perifériális látásával is jól érzékelte, mekkorára kerekedtek a szemei. Az anyja a szája elé kapta a kezét. Látszott, hogy a sírás kerülgeti. Hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. Taiga azonban az apja felé fordult. Mert ez az a fajta család volt, ahol a férfi mondja ki az utolsó szót.

Az apja a szeme előtt omlott össze. Csak egy perc, de legalább tíz évvel látszott idősebbnek. Taiga szíve összefacsarodott. Legszívesebben a lába elé vetette volna magát, hogy a bocsánatáért esedezzen. De nem tehette meg. Mert még a végén megbocsátást nyert volna, és az nem lett volna őszinte érzelem. Mert ugyanúgy ott maradt volna a tüske, a zavaró tudat, és Taiga tudta, hogy az mindent megmérgezne. Daishi Daisukénak magától, minden külső befolyástól mentesen kellett döntésre jutnia. Nem volt homofób. De nem tudott mit kezdeni a melegekkel. Nem bántotta volna őket. De csak, ha nincsenek túl közel. Taiga mindezzel tisztában volt. Most először, mégis kétségei támadtak a végkifejletet illetően. Mert az apja nyomorult arca mindennél őszintébben árulkodott róla, mennyire szereti a fiát.

Taiga megszorította a szék karfáját. Hallotta, hogy összecsikordulnak a fogai. Maga sem akarta elhinni, milyen gyorsasággal szökkent szárba benne a már rég elhalt remény. Attól félt, mindenki hallja a szívdobogását, mindenki láthatja, hogyan remegnek a végtagjai. De nem látta senki, mert minden szem Daishi Daisukéra szegeződött ebben a pillanatban.

És az apja végre felnézett. Pontosan a szemébe. És Taiga tudta. Tudta, hogy mindennek vége.

\- Ha így áll a helyzet, nincs mit mondanunk egymásnak. Ez nem az a ház, ahol az ilyenfajtákat szívesen látjuk.

\- Apa – Yusei döbbent kiáltása hallatszott. – Gondold át! Kérlek!

Az apjuk Yuseire nézett, rendreutasítóan. De most az egyszer, a szelíd Yusei nem hátrált meg. Hiába.

Taiga felállt. Összességében véve, csodálkozott, hogy megtartja a lába. Na, most, hogy is volt színiakadémián? Vett egy nagy lélegzetet, és mosolyt varázsolt az arcára. Szertartásosan meghajolt az apja előtt, derékból, mélyen. Nem emelkedett fel, úgy mondta, arccal a szőnyegnek.

\- Köszönöm, édesapám, hogy életet adtál nekem, és felneveltél! Többet nem zavarlak benneteket! – kiegyenesedett, majd megismételte a gesztust a többiek felé is. Nem nézett könnyeivel küszködő anyjára. Igyekezett nem neheztelni rá. Mert szinte biztosan érezte, hogy ha az apja korábban megtudja…, ha van ideje gondolkodni rajta… De mindegy is, ő sem erőltette, az anyja pedig már csak ilyen. Az ajtó felé fordult.

\- Aniki – Yusei még mindig nem adta fel. Taiga nem nézett hátra, csak felemelte a kezét és leintette.

\- Köszönöm, nii-chan, a beszélgetést! Ne feledkezz meg rólam! – remélte, hogy az öccse érteni fogja, hogy várja.

Mielőtt elérte volna az ajtót, megtorpant. Ezt muszáj volt megtennie.

\- Remélem, kérhetek tőletek annyit, utoljára, hogy a sajtónak erről semmiképpen ne beszéljetek! Ha idejönnének az újságírók, csak mondjátok azt, hogy nem nyilatkoztok.

\- Efelől nyugodt lehetsz! – dörrent az apja hangja búcsúzóul. – Ki lenne büszke rá, hogy egy homokos van a családjában?!

***

\- Daishi-san! Egy leheletnyit feljebb emelnéd, kérlek, az álladat? Ez az! Nagyszerű! Dobd hátra a hajad! Jó… A kezed most ottmaradhat. Átnéznél az ujjaid között? Sejtelmesen… Remek! – a fotós – nem túlzás – kis híján eksztázisba esett.

Taiga szerette ezt a munkát. Bár gyakran megesett – mint most is -, hogy nem éppen a legkedvezőbb körülmények között kellett dolgoznia. Összerezzent, ahogy újabb adag vízpermet fröccsent meztelen felsőtestére. Együtt a szélgéppel… biztos takonykórnak nézett elébe. A fotós, valami szőke litván pasas, most felemelte a jobb kezét. Valahogy olyan szürreális élményt gerjesztett, amikor a sápadt, kékszemű európai arc tökéletes japánsággal megszólalt.

\- Szünetet tartunk! Rövid pihenő mindenkinek. Miwa-san, megkérnélek, hogy hozz egy előmelegített törölközőt Daishi-sannak – Taiga körülnézett, összeráncolta a homlokát. Kétség nem fért hozzá, volt már rátermettebb személyi asszisztense is. Megborzongott, kifötörte a vizes hajat a homlokából.

\- Miwa-san – nyögte panaszosan a jóembernek, akit még csak nem is látott a közelben -, egy hajszárítót is, ha lennél szíves.

Végül egy készséges sminkeslányka sietett a segítségére. Hálásan mosolyogva burkolózott be a feléje nyújtott puha plédbe. A litván szólította meg.

\- Daishi-san, biztosan pihennél egy kicsit, van rá 40 percünk, látni akarod előtte az elkészült képeket?

Taiga nem akarta látni, de nem engedhette ki a kezéből a kezdeményezést. Még csak az kéne, hogy olyan anyagok kerüljenek ki róla a közönség elé, amit nem ellenőrzött. Pláne, hogy nem látta Miwa-sant a helyzet magaslatára hágni. Méreteset sóhajtott, és biccentett. Követte a szőke fickót.

A képek kimondottan jól sikerültek. Néhány egész különleges is akadt közöttük. Ezeket megjelöltette. Bár tisztában volt, hogy a felhasználandóak kiválasztásába végül nem szólhat bele, úgy vélte – mint mindig -, nem árt, ha finoman sugallja a véleményét. Vagy különösen jó volt hozzá a szeme, vagy nem merték figyelmen kívül hagyni a meglátásait, de a stratégia általában működött, a végül kiszemelt fotók rendszerint egybeestek az általa favorizáltakkal. A megrendelő most egy férfifehérnemű gyár volt, így sajnos el kellett engednie azokat a képeket, amelyeken a kigombolt farmerből nem látszott ki eléggé az alsónadrág feliratozott, messziről felismerhető gumiszalagja. De még így is elég jónak tűnt a felhozatal.

Mire itt végzett, még mindig maradt fél órácskája pihenni. Ölni tudott volna valami kajáért meg egy kis ejtőzésért, úgyhogy az öltözője felé indult, és erősen merte remélni, hogy inkompetens asszisztensét legalább ott megtalálja, kezében a gőzölgő kávéval, meg a kért szendviccsel a közeli Starbacksból.

Még mindig a haját törölgette, amikor benyitott az ajtón. Rögtön meg is torpant, annyira váratlan dolog tárult a szeme elé.

Hát, legalább azon nem kellett törnie tovább a fejét, hová tűnt a balfék asszisztens. Pont ott ült, vele szemben, végtelenül nyomorult testtartásban kuporogva a sminkasztal előtt. Taiga megállt az ajtóban, halkan becsukta maga mögött, aztán nekivetette plédbe burkolt hátát. Töprengve meredt Miwa-sanra. Meg az őt körülvevő, négy jólöltözött, baljós aurájú pasasra. Megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Hmmm. Eltévedtem volna? – pillanatnyi hatásszünetet tartott. – Határozottan nem. Emlékszem a nevemre az ajtón – sokatmondóan meredt a fickókra. – Talán tévedek, uraim, de mintha önök tévedtek volna el!

Arcizmuk se rezdült. Bár vigyázott rá, hogy ne látszon rajta, de Taiga elkomorult. Jó volt a megérzése. Ezek veszélyes emberek. A legalacsonyabbik előrébb lépett. Ahogy közelebb került a fénykörhöz, amelyet az öltöző igénytelen, kis teljesítményű, csupasz villanykörtéje produkált, látszott, hogy idősebb, mint aminek gondolta, jó eséllyel a legidősebb a baljós társaságban, akár már az ötvenet is elérhette. Fürkésző szemekkel vizslatta őt.

\- Daishi Taiga-san! – lebiggyesztette húsos ajkait. – Tartok tőle, mégiscsak jó helyen járunk.

Taiga szemöldökei felcsúsztak. Látványosan meglepett arcot vágott.

\- És kit tisztelhetek önökben, ha érdeklődhetek, itt, az öltözőm privát magányában?

A pasas nem válaszolt. Csak állt és jelentőségteljesen hallgatott. Taiga eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy ő sem lép tovább, és akkor még itt álldogálhatnak holnap hajnalig. Esetleg fél óra múlva értetlen fotósok törik rájuk az ajtót. Ámde valami azt súgta neki, jobb lenne az idegeneket kihagyni ebből. Felsóhajtott.

\- Bizonyos jelekből arra következtetek, hogy kényelmetlen témák fognak itt napirendre kerülni – a fickóra nézett, de nem látta, hogy kezét-lábát törné a cáfolat érdekében. A sminkasztal mellett ülő nyomorultra villant a szeme. – Ha ez a helyzet, megkérhetem önöket, hogy minél szűkebb körben bonyolítsuk le az eszmecserét? Az asszisztensemre vélhetően nincs szükség. Hacsak nem üzleti ügyben érkeztek? – gondolta, azért csak megkérdi, mondjuk a biztonság kedvéért, hátha mégsem azért jöttek, hogy laposra verjék, mondjuk.

\- Gondolja, Daishi Taiga-san, hogy szerencsés lenne, ha odakint értesülnének róla, hogy itt vagyunk? – érdeklődött hangsúlyos udvariassággal a másik. – Az asszisztense éppen azért tartózkodik itt, mert volt szerencséje találkozni velünk.

Taiga fejében egyre hangosabban kolompoltak a vészjelzők, de nemtörődöm lazasággal vonta meg a vállát.

\- Nem tudom, miről akarnak beszélni velem. De Miwa-sant csupán pár hete ismerem, és nem tudója minden titkomnak. A jelenlétében ezért nem feltétlenül óhajtok csevegni önökkel. Úgy gondolom, van annyira értelmes, hogy befogja a száját, ha arra kerül a sor. Egyezzünk meg: ő kimegy, nem beszél. Mi itt maradunk, beszélünk. Más opciót pillanatnyilag nem tudok elképzelni.

Egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán a pasas bólintott. Látszólag neki, de mint rögtön kiderült, inkább jól beidomított kutyáinak. A háta mögött az egyik, aki eddig kitartóan markolta a szinte láthatóan remegő Miwa vállát, most elengedte azt, és enyhén előrébb lökte a férfit. Akit ez olyan váratlanul ért, hogy egyensúlyát vesztve, majdnem lebucskázott a székről. Végül mégis felegyenesedett, és rettegve Taigára nézett. Taiga megnyugtatóan biccentett.

\- Kérem, Miwa-san, fáradjon ki, és gondoskodjon róla, hogy senki, hangsúlyozom, senki nem zavarjon minket – pillantása nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy komolyan is gondolja, amit mondott. Miwa sietve bólintott, és az ajtó felé lódult. Majdhogynem lábát törte nagy igyekezetében. Amikor becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Taiga teljes figyelmével beszélgetőtársa felé fordult.

\- Nos, akkor, most már talán megtudhatnám, hogy mi vezette ide önöket?

A fickó nem válaszolt. Csak nézett rá, furcsán kiismerhetetlen pillantással, hovatovább mintha enyhe gúny rajzolta volna körbe a száját. Jó másfél percnyi nyomatékos hallgatás után, Taiga érezte, hogy kezd felfelé menni benne a pumpa. Bár ő is gyakorta használta a nyomatékos csendeket, ha el akarta bizonytalanítani mindenkori vitapartnereit, ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy felkússzon a vérnyomása az idegtől. Pengére szorította az ajkait, aztán csak megszólalt.

\- Másképp fogalmazok: tájékoztatna arról, hogy MI A FASZT AKAR TŐLEM?! – rögtön megbánta, hogy elragadtatta magát, ahogy kicsúszott a száján. Nem szabadott volna, hogy látsszon rajta érzelem. De már hiába verte a fejét a virtuális falba.

A másik az elvárt módon reagált. A gúny már nemcsak játszadozott a szája körül, kimondottan tanyát ütött. A mosoly tenyérbemászóra sikeredett.

\- Azért jöttünk, hogy üzletet kössünk, Daishi-san.

Taiga úgy vélte, eljött a pillanat, amikor nyilvánvalóvá kell tennie, hogy egyesek nem kívánt személyek ebben a helyiségben. Komótosan lekanyarította a válláról a plédet, összetűrte, elhelyezte a fal mellett álló széken, aztán hangsúlyozottan nyugodtan az idegesítő fickóra nézett. Nem hagyta magát zavartatni tőle, hogy félig meztelen.

\- Értékelem az ajánlatát, Akárkiismaga-san, de sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy nem üzletelek olyanokkal, akiket nem ismerek. Ami azt illeti, másokkal se nagyon. Ez a menedzsmentem dolga. Most pedig, ha nem haragszanak, elhagynák a helyiséget? Még van negyedórányi pihenőidőm, és hasznosan óhajtom felhasználni.

A férfi tett egy lépést feléje, amitől kényelmetlen módon leszűkült a köztük meghúzódó, amúgy sem túl tekintélyes tér. Taiga összevonta a szemöldökét, és szemügyre vette a jól szabott öltönyt. Fene tudja, ez a pasas nem tűnt valami ótvaros bűnözőnek. De akkor ki a frász ez?

Alulról nézett fel rá, nem volt éppen fenyegető, sokkal inkább kellemetlen. Taiga érezte, hogy halvány borzongás fut végig a gerincén.

\- Én meg azt gondolom, Daishi Taiga-san, hogy meg kéne fontolnia az ajánlatunkat. Korrekt javaslat, biztosíthatom.

Taiga rászegezte a szemét.

\- Van bármiféle esélyem, hogy eltakarodjon innen, anélkül, hogy elmondaná?

A fickó vigyorogva lebiggyesztette a száját, aztán megvonta a vállát.

\- Nincs.

\- Arra van esélyem, hogy megtudjam, ki az ördög maga tulajdonképpen?

\- Nincs.

Taiga egy pillanatig csak nézte a kétértelműen mosolygó arcot, aztán beletörődően bólintott.

\- Akkor mondja, és utána húzzon el a bús picsába! – megfordult és a sarokban álldogáló megviselt fotelhez lépett. Leszórta róla a szedett-vedett ruhadarabokat a földre, és ledobta magát. – Hallgatom.

A fazon fejét csóválva követte. Láthatóan nem mondott le a módszerről, hogy belegyalogolva az intimszférájába, zavarba hozza. Zsebre vágta a kezét, és föléje hajolt. Taiga érezte, ahogy lehelete kellemetlen szaga megcsapja. Önkéntelenül elfordította a fejét.

\- Milyen közönségesek lettünk hirtelen, mindig jól nevelt Hallyu Sztár-san! Biztosíthatom róla, hogy hamarosan kedvesebben viselkedik velem! – felegyenesedett, és elindult, hogy lerójjon néhány kört az aprócska öltözőben, és mindent alaposan megvizsgáljon. Kísérői időközben beleolvadtak a falba. Taiga megkönnyebbült az átmeneti távolságtól, ugyanakkor az elméje majd felrobbant a türelmetlenségtől. Nyilvánvaló, hogy valami aljasság következik. Minél előbb tudni akarta, mivel kell szembe néznie.

\- Tételezzük fel, hogy valami olyasmi van a birtokunkban, ami sokat ér Önnek!

Taiga torka egy pillanat alatt összeszorult, de nem azért volt színész, hogy ne tudja kezelni a helyzetet. Hűvös eleganciával dőlt hátra, bár tudatában volt, hogy meztelen felsőteste és csapzott haja továbbra sem javít az összképen.

\- Szögezzük le, hogy kétségtelenül fogalma sincs róla, hogy mire vágyom igazán ebben az életben – jelentette ki. – Akkor nem eshet szó másról, minthogy meg akar zsarolni. Hogy őszinte legyek, nem vagyok meglepve. Mindazonáltal, fogalmam sincs, mi lehet a birtokában, ami alkalmas arra, hogy megfenyegessen vele.

Az öltönyös – Taiga időközben megfigyelte, mennyire himlőhelyes az arca -, megtorpant a sétálgatásban és nézelődésben, és széles, ámde émelyítően álságos mosollyal feléje fordult. Még a kezeit is kivette a zsebeiből, talán, hogy hatásosabban tudjon gesztikulálni a továbbiakban.

\- Tételezzük fel, hogy fogalmam sincs, mire vágyik ebben az életben – egyezett bele készségesen. – De fogadjunk, hogy azt tudom, milyen nemű ennek a vágynak a tárgya. Férfi, nem igaz?

Taiga érezte, hogy összecsikordul a fogsora. A gyomra olyan hirtelen rándult csomóba, hogy majdnem összegörnyedt a váratlan fájdalomtól. Íme, itt van. Megtörtént, amitől 15 éve rettegett. Valaki rájött a titkára. Bár ilyen körmönfontan megfogalmazni az egyszerű kis szót: „buzi”, sohasem hallotta. De dögöljön bele, ha hagyja, hogy meglátsszon rajta a pánik.

Látványosan ráncolta a homlokát, és kvázi kíváncsian előredőlt.

\- Biztosan nagyon költőinek érzi magát, de sajnos egy szót sem értek abból, amit mond – tájékoztatta kellő meglepett bizonytalanságot színlelve a rohadéknak maga előtt.

Aki félrehajtotta a fejét, úgy szemlélte áldozatát derűsen érdeklődő tekintettel. Ettől a leplezetlen derűtől fokozódott elviselhetetlen szintre Taiga hányingere.

\- Komolyan mondom, Daishi-san, nem sok filmjét láttam eddig, de azokból arra következtetek, hogy szégyenletesen alulértékelik a tehetségét. Majdhogynem el is hiszem, hogy most tudatlan.

Taiga nem esett ki a szerepéből. Felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Szóval, akkor ki kell találnom a gondolatait? – kérdezte hanyagul.

A pasas csücsörített, aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Természetesen, semmi szükség ilyesmire – közölte. – Hogy egyszerűbbé tegyem a dolgokat: közelítsünk máshonnan – mosolyogva Taigára bökött. – Tisztában van vele, Daishi-san, hogy a Katagura székház Japán egyik legjobban védett erődítménye?

Taiga ismét hátradőlt, és tűnődve félrehajtotta a fejét.

\- Mit nem mond! Eddig azt hittem egy egyszerű üzletház.

\- Látszik, hogy új még Japánban. A Katagura nem egyszerűen egy cég, az egy hadsereg. Ehhez méltóan őríznek mindent, ami az övék.

\- Hát, jó! Legyen úgy! De fel nem foghatom, mi közöm nekem ehhez – még csak nem is hazudott. Hiába járt az agya sebesen, nem jött rá, hol a kapcsolódási pontja a Katagura épülethez, ahol csak egyszer járt életében… Kar…

\- Karácsony – gondolatolvasó ez a faszfej, vagy mi a frász?! - Emlékszik? Részt vett a Katagura karácsonyi partiján.

\- Valóban – bólintott beleegyezően. Remélte, hogy nem túl feltűnően sápadt el. Kezdte felfogni, honnan jön a veszély. És ha igaza van, az rosszabb, mint amire számított. Mert nem csak őt érinti.

\- Az este egy pontján távozott a nagyteremből.

Tagadnia kell. Az a minimum, hogy mindent tagadnia kell.

\- Nem emlékszem ilyesmire.

\- Ejnye, Daishi-san! Ejnye-ejnye! Abban az épületben még a partvisnyelekbe is prémiumkategóriás kamerákat rejtettek! Kell e tovább ragoznom?

Nem kellett. Tudta, hogy most megfogták. Végérvényesen tisztában volt vele, hogy elbukott. Azt csinálnak vele, amit akarnak. Egy pillanatra felrémlett előtte, mi történne, ha azok a felvételek kikerülnének a médiába. Talán a szeppuku, az lenne a megfelelő megoldás. De mit érne el vele? Takehasha csak egyedül maradna a szégyenével. Megrázta a fejét. Kiegyenesítette egy pillanatra beroggyant vállát, és felemelte az állát. Keményen belenézett kínzója szemébe.

\- Nem. Tudom. Miről. Beszél.

A pasas érzéketlen arcán másodpercnyi meglepetés suhant át. De méltó ellenfél volt, gyorsan rendezte a vonásait.

\- Le a kalappal, Daishi-san! Ez aztán a tartás, ember! Látom, makacskodik. De nincs gond. Holnap eladjuk a felvételeket a sajtónak, és a továbbiakban nem ismerjük egymást – az ajtó felé fordult, megigazította öltönyét, és intett kísérőinek, akik engedelmesen kiolvadtak a falból.

Taiga tudta, hogy szánalmasan és végzetesen átlátszó, de természetesen nem hagyhatta elmenni.

\- Merő kíváncsiságból: mit ér el vele, ha eladja a sajtónak a hírt? – igyekezett nemtörődömnek látszani, de az arckifejezésből, ahogy a fickó visszafordult, a többiek pedig külön felszólítás nélkül visszarendezték magukat tapétamintának, tisztában volt vele, hogy senkit nem vert át.

\- Természetesen nem kis összeghez jutok, ugyebár – szögezte le a pasas.

Taiga megvonta a vállát.

\- Ha el akarta volna adni, most nem magával cserélném itt az eszmét, hanem sajtótájékoztatón hinteném a fejemre a hamut.

A férfi megfogta a sminkasztalhoz tartozó széket, közelebb húzta, és leült rá. A céltudatos mozdulat láttán Taiga valahogy úgy érezte, most érkeztek el igazán a lényeghez, ami eddig történt, csupán előjátéknak tekinthető.

\- Talán úgy gondolom, magának Daishi-san, többet megér a felvétel.

\- Folyamatosan valamiféle felvételről beszél. Azt állítja, hogy kézzelfogható anyag van a kezében?

A fickó megadóan felemelte mindkét kezét.

\- Másképp talán itt lennék? Nem vagyok én tiszteletlen!

Csak egy görény – kategorizálta látogatóját zoológiai rendszertani szempontból egy pillanat alatt Taiga.

\- Miért én kellek maguknak? Csak én vagyok rajta azon a filmen?

Valahogy ki kellett puhatolnia, mennyit tudnak Takeról.

A fickó hátradőlt és lehajtotta a fejét. Egy pillanatra árnyékba borult az arca. És pontosan ez a pillanat volt, amikor Taiga rájött, hogy nem tudja… Ezek nem tudják, ki a másik a felvételen. Érezte, ahogy a szikla legördül a mellkasáról. Talán nem oldódott meg a probléma, de most már csak a saját jóhírével kell törődnie. Az pedig feleannyira sem érdekelte, mint az, hogy Takenak ne essen bántódása.

\- Maga a nagyobb vad, Daishi-san.

Most már nem ijesztette meg ez a mondat sem.

\- És tőlem mit akar?

A fickó elégedetten hátradőlt, a testtartása érezhetően ellazult. Taiga szinte látta, ahogy a szemétláda megkönnyebbül. Nem volt ez annyira biztos a dolgában, mint ahogy mutatta.

\- A jelek arra mutatnak, hogy jó kapcsolatot ápol a Katagura gumival.

\- Gumi? Úgy tudom, legális vállalat.

A másik megrántotta a vállát.

\- Nevezze, aminek akarja.

Taiga aprócskát bólintott.

\- Az a helyzet, hogy tévedésben van. Alig pár hete kerültem kapcsolatba a Katagurákkal. Bizalmi viszonyról semmiképp nem beszélnék.

\- Bejáratos hozzájuk. Egy alkalommal a házában is meglátogatta a fiatal Katagurát.

Csak a jól begyakorolt önuralom mentette meg attól, hogy felkapja a fejét erre a mondatra. Szóval nem véletlen. Nem ötletszerűen gyűjtöttek róla anyagot. Sokkal régebb óta készülnek ezek valamire. Régebb óta, ha már akkor is megfigyelték. Vagy talán nem őt? Eszébe jutott a beszélgetés a Katagura házban. Valaki célkeresztbe helyezte Katagura Keitát. Ez a valaki, de inkább a szálakat mozgató valaki képviselője most itt ült vele szemben.

\- Nem nála voltam. MacLaine Saito-sant látogattam meg, aki osztálytársam volt középiskolában – erre már minden bizonnyal rájöttek. Nem árult el vele nagy titkot.

A fickó bólintásából megtudta, hogy jól sejtette.

\- Annál jobb. MacLaine Saito és Katagura Keita most egy, és ugyanaz – visszataszítóan elvigyorodott. – Egy test, egy lélek ugyebár.

Ezt a hányadék célozgatást, úgy döntött, nem minősíti. De nem történt semmi fennakadás, a másik azonnal folytatta.

\- Mindent összevetve, bizalmas barátnak tekinthető. Nekünk ez kell.

\- Ki az a nekünk?

A fickó rámeredt, és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ne legyen hülye, Daishi-san!

Oké. Egy próbát megért.

\- Mit akarnak tőlem?

A pasas megvakarta az állát, és a szemeit sokatmondóan végigfuttatta Taiga félig fedetlen testén. Amitől az úgy érezte, mintha egy csiga korcsolyázna a mellkasán. Visszanyelte a feltoluló epét.

\- Maga jó svádájú férfi, Daishi-san, és ahogy a jelek mutatják, nem veti meg a férfiak társaságát. Katagura Keita meg ugye még férfiszemmel is jó bőr, hmm? Mi lenne, ha tudatosítaná benne, mennyire vonzó és ellenállhatatlan? Hiszem, hogy nem kerülne nagy erőfeszítésébe elcsábítani!

Taiga hitetlenkedve meredt rá. Majdhogynem hangosan felnevetett. Eszébe jutott az a végtelen gyengédség, és határtalan bizalom, amivel az a kettő egymást dédelgette.

\- Maga meg van veszve, ember! Tudja, miről beszél? Könnyebb lenne kötelet tűbe fűzni, mint éket verni közéjük! Ekkora marhaságot…

Most először az egész beszélgetés során, a féreg egy pillanatra elvesztette a türelmét. Méreteset csapott széke karfájára, és villámlott a szeme, ahogy Taigára meredt.

\- Fogd vissza magad, köcsög! – vicsorgott rá. Látszólag teljesen elhagyta az önuralma. – Elég ügyes kis pöcs vagy te, meg tudod oldani, nem igaz?! Vihart akarok az édenkertben, hallod?! Ajánlom, hogy megtörténjen, és a mocsok gaijin barom levonuljon a színről.

Taiga jéghidegen elvigyorodott. Tetszett, hogy sikerült kiakasztania ezt a seggfejet, és olyasmit kimondatnia vele, amit tiszta pillanataiban sosem tett volna meg. Szóval a cél, Saitot eltüntetni az útból. Ez egyre érdekesebb. Belehajolt a pasi arcába.

\- Csak, hogy tudja, baromarc! Én a másik vagyok! Nem a köcsög!

A pasi elvörösödött, de nem szólt semmit. Felállt, nagy levegőt vett, talán, hogy kitisztuljon a feje. Elindult az ajtó felé, nyomában hű ölebeivel, de a kilincs felé nyúltában még visszanézett.

\- A további feladatairól hamarosan üzenetet kap. Még egyszer nagyon melegen ajánlom, hogy meg legyünk elégedve magával! Tetves buzi!

Ahogy becsapódott az ajtó, Taigára hirtelen heves köhögési roham tört rá. Az egész eddig a torkában tömörülő epe egészen kimarta a nyálkahártyáit. Összegörnyedt, nem tudta, hogy a fájdalomtól, vagy a lelki nyomortól. Két karjával átölelte magát, mérhetetlenül elkezdett fázni. Száraz, égő tekintetét az ajtóra emelte.

Szóval lesznek még feladatok.

Elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja magát megtörni. Nagyot kortyolt az öltöző kicsit áporodott levegőjéből, és a falon függő órára pillantott. Két perc, és jelenése van a kamera előtt. Feltápászkodott és a tükörhöz lépett. Csak egész kicsit roggyant meg a lába. A púderpamacsért nyúlt, és remegő kézzel az állára simította. 

***

\- Takehasha… - nem folytatta.

\- Mondjad – Take nem érezte úgy, hogy finomítania kéne a hangvételen. Ostoba faszfej!

A telefonból krákogás hallatszott. Aztán köhögés. Take türelmetlenül felsóhajtott.

\- Takehasha… nem vagyok jól… - furcsán kásás volt a hangja, de Take nem kapcsolt azonnal.

\- Van valami okom arra, hogy ez érdekeljen? – remélte, hogy pengeéles a hangja.

\- Takehasha… nagyon… nem vagyok jól…

Take megtorpant az ideges fel-alá járkálásban.

\- Te ittál?

Karcos nevetés hallatszott a vonal túloldaláról.

\- Csak annyit, hogy fel merjelek hívni. Nem gondolhatod, hogy józanul hozzád fordulnék? Hogy merészelnék hozzád fordulni? Nem vagyok én öngyilkos típus… asszem.

Take felcsattant. Ugyanakkor máris szakember üzemmódba kapcsolt.

\- Mi hülyeségről hadoválsz?! Mi az, hogy asszem? Meg egyáltalán! Mi bajod?!

\- Take, én annyira… annyira egyedül vagyok…

A doki agyában ösztönös vészcsengő kezdett őrült hangzavart produkálni.

\- Mi történt veled, ami ennyire kiütött? – ezt már szinte aggódón mondta.

Hosszas csend következett. Mintha a hívó félnek nem akaródzott volna megszólalnia.

\- Ez is. Az is – hallatszott végül a beletörődő dünnyögés.

\- Nem fogalmazol túl informatívan – mutatott rá a kissé türelmetlen pszichiáter.

\- Elmondtam… a családomnak… - hangzott a rejtélyes válasz, ámbár alig hallhatóan.

\- Mit? – értetlenkedett Take. Egy durva pillanatig azt hitte, talán a szégyentelen kurficolásról van szó, a gyengélkedőben.

\- Coming… out.

Takehasha megmerevedett. A keze ráfeszült a telefonra. Ez az őrült! Csak így…

\- Mit szóltak?

A nevetés, mint a hiénáé. De gyorsan végeszakadt.

\- Már nincs családom. Egy kötöttséggel kevesebb… Szabad vagyok, mint a madár!

Take szíve megsajdult. Igazából, mintha valaki jól marokra fogta volna. Igazából két marokra.

\- Ne ironizálj, barom! Hogy vagy?

\- Nyomorultul.

\- Hol vagy?

\- Itthon. Nincs az az ok, amiért annyira elmenjen az eszem, hogy nyilvános helyen bukjak ki ennyire – ez a mondat meg már-már tárgyilagosnak tűnt. Csak egész kicsit zavart bele, hogy az elmosódott és elharapott szavak férfiasan elfojtott zokogásról árulkodtak.

\- Melyikőjüknél? Hol laksz? Keitánál, vagy Saitonál?

\- Miért kérded… - hirtelen pánikzönge. – Ide akarsz jönni? Eszedbe ne jusson. Nem akarom! – a szakadékmély ijedtség határozottra pofozta a hangját.

\- Nem jó, ha egyedül maradsz! Mondd meg…

\- Nem.

Take felsóhajtott. A fafejű idióta.

\- Melyik…

\- Nem.

\- Ne légy ily…

\- Felesleges idejönnöd. Nem tudsz segíteni rajtam. Úgyhogy maradj távol!

\- Miért vagy ilyen makacs?

\- Már mondtam. Nem tudsz segíteni. Az egyetlen dolgot, ami megvigasztalhatna, nem kaphatom meg tőled. Ezért, kérlek, maradj, ahol vagy! Nem akarlak látni.

Takehasha mozdulatlanul állt. Nem tudott mit mondani. Mert sejtette, hogy Daishi Taiga szavaiban több az igazság, mint amit szívesen beismerne.


	8. Chapter 8

\- MacLaine-sempai, Daishi Taiga-san megérkezett.

Saito felnézett a Hokkaidón újonnan nyitandó Katagura Center jogi szabályozásának vaskos iratanyagából – egész kicsit hálás is volt, hogy kizökkentették -, és bólintott. Titkára már el is hagyta a helyiséget, hogy beengedje a vendéget.

Saito felállt, megigazította az öltönyét, és a fogadósarok felé indult. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy az íróasztalt használja fel a kettejük között a merev határok, alá- fölérendeltségi viszonyok kijelölésére – pillanatnyilag éppen nem rajongott különösebben Daishi Taigáért -, de aztán elvetette az ötletet, és inkább előbújt a méretes bútordarab mögül. Mert kíváncsi volt. Valójában fogalma sem volt róla, milyen ok vezérelte hozzá az antipatikus marhát, de nagyon érdekelte. Muszáj volt kicsit fesztelenebb légkörről gondoskodnia.

Taiga feszengve lépett be. Hülyeség lett volna tagadnia a kényelmetlenül szorító gyomorideget, ami ébredése óta gyötörte. A beszélgetéstől nagyon sok minden függött, legkevésbé sem óhajtotta lekicsinyelni a jelentőségét.

Meglepetésére az iroda nem volt túl nagy. Visszafogottan semleges bútorzata sem árult el túl sokat a használójáról. MacLaine Saito láthatólag szerette a munkáját, de nem hagyta, hogy az eluralja az életét. Talán az egyetlen tárgy, ami árulkodott a hely gazdájáról, egy művészien elrendezett, bekeretezett gyapjúdarab volt a falon, amelyben Taiga felismerte a MacLaine tartant.

Az ablak előtt három kényelmes fotel foglalta a helyet, Saito ott álldogált mellettük, türelmesen várta, hogy ő befejezze a nézelődést.

\- Üdvözöllek, Taiga-san, kérlek, foglalj helyet – nem mosolygott. A sarokban álló kis hűtőhöz lépett. – Mit parancsolsz? Üdítő, esetleg sör, tea? Ez utóbbi meleg formában is rendelkezésre állt. Kávé…

\- Kérlek, Saito-san – a megszólítás hasonlóan kimértre sikerült, mint a házigazda álságos buzgólkodása. – Nem szeretnék semmit. Azért jöttem, mert mindkettőnk számára nagyon fontos, hogy beszéljünk valamiről.

Saito egy pillanatra elgondolkodva fixírozta, aztán megvonta a vállát, és leült. Taiga követte a példáját.

Legalább két percig egyikük sem szólt semmit. Taiga már kezdte sajnálni, hogy nem kért frissítőt. Most legalább úgy csinálhatna, mintha más vágya sem lenne, mint analizálni a söröskupak működési elvét, de így… Annyira elmerült az abszurd gondolatban, hogy összerezzent a hangra.

\- Megtudhatnám, milyen okból kerestél fel, Taiga-san? – érdeklődött a hang. Ami MacLaine Saitohoz tartozott.

Taiga alig észrevehetően megrázta magát. Jobb, ha nem álmodozik itt. Most szüksége van minden józan eszére. Végre a másikra nézett. Nem látta túl bíztatónak az ábrázatát. Magában, de szigorúan csak magában, rejtve a másik előtt a gyengeséget, nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Hmmm… Hol is kezdjem? – úgy döntött, belevág a közepébe. Most már nem tudta leplezni, nagy levegőt vett. – Azért jöttem, mert volt egy pontja az életemnek, amikor felállítottam bizonyos szabályokat arra nézvést, hogy mi az, ami elfogadható számomra, és mi az, ami már túl sok. Arra jutottam akkoriban, hogy kőbe vések egy szabályt. Ami a következő: soha, semmilyen körülmények között, nem hagyom magam zsarolni. Ezért vagyok itt – megtorpant, mert a konkrét, kőkemény valóság felfedése következett, és ehhez újabb erőt kellett gyűjtenie.

Saito udvariasan hallgatott. Ugyanakkor egyre inkább összezavarta az eszmecsere váratlan tárgya. És, amikor a csend túl hosszúra kezdett nyúlni, végül csak megszólalt.

\- Taiga-san, próbálom értelmezni a hallottakat. Ha jól értem, lehetséges, hogy megzsaroltak valamivel?

Taiga ráemelte a tekintetét. És Saito rájött, hogy nagyon fáradt az arca. Amúgy is keskeny szeme szinte összeszűkült, alig látszott ki véreres fehérje. Mint, aki napok óta nem aludt.

\- Hadd kérdezzek valamit, Saito-san! Mennyire maradt meg bizalmasnak a barátságod Higashikumi Takehashával?

Saito hátradőlt, összefonta maga előtt a karjait. Szóval erről lesz szó.

\- Attól függ, mit értesz a bizalom szó alatt? – hát ő nem könnyíti meg neki, az biztos.

Taiga most láthatóan sóhajtott.

\- Annak idején nem volt téma, amivel kapcsolatban ne lettetek volna teljesen képben egymásról. Mint akik összeragadtak.

Saito megengedte magának a luxust, és egy pillanatra az ablak felé fordította a fejét, hogy mosolyogjon egyet. Mire visszanézett, halálosan komoly volt az arca.

\- Biztosíthatlak róla, soha nem álltunk annyira közel egymáshoz, mint azt te feltételezted.

Taiga szemöldöke a homloka közepéig szaladt.

\- Amit én feltételeztem? Nem feltételeztem semmit, amit ne láttam volna.

Saito lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

\- Ezt teljes biztonsággal állíthatod?

Taiga értetlenül bámult rá. De látszott, hogy a fejében egymást kergetik a gondolatok. Semmit sem értett. Saito megszánta.

\- Taiga-san, te azt hitted ezelőtt 10 évvel, hogy Takehasha szerelmes belém, nem igaz?

Taiga érezte, hogy elsápad. Honnan a fenéből… Kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

\- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz…

Saito leengedte a karjait, és közelebb hajolt, hogy a másik egészen biztosan értse a szavait.

\- Kérdésedre válaszolva – halk volt, de nyomatékos -, a bizalmas kapcsolatunk, ahogy az imént utaltál rá, megmaradt máig. Nem is olyan rég, volt szerencsénk megosztani egymással egy alkoholmámoros éjszakát… - szándékosan fogalmazott kétértelműen. Látta, ahogy Taiga állkapcsa megfeszül, nem tehetett róla, de nagyon élvezte. – Mikor is… - szemét a plafonra emelte, látványosan töprengett. Aztán visszanézett a horogra akadt zsákmányra. – Úgy két-három nappal a karácsonyi fogadás után.

Igazán szemkápráztató volt látni, ahogy a hullasápadt arc most karmazsinpirosra vált, az álkapocs meg úgy összeszorul, hogy kész csodának lehetett tekinteni, hogy a fogak recsegése nem válik hallhatóvá.

\- Tudod, Saito-san, amikor láttalak a pároddal, azt hittem ez egy elkötelezett kapcsolat – préselte ki magából a vergődő áldozat. Saito elvigyorodott.

\- Ez a te bajod, barátom, és mindig is ez volt. Azt mondod, nem állítasz olyasmit, amit ne láttál volna? Olyasmiket feltételeztél, amiknek szemernyi igazságalapja sem volt. És ahogy elnézem, ebből máig nem gyógyultál ki – kedvtelve nézegette a villámló szemeket. Ennyit igazán megérdemel ez a kis pondró, azok után, ahogy Takéval bánt. – Tudod, beszélgettünk. És Take, noha másokkal kapcsolatban éleslátó, mint egy héja, a saját dolgaiban béna és vaksi, mint egy vakond. Elmondta, hogy miket vágtál a fejéhez, már többedszer, és mennyire nem érti, mit akarsz tőle. Hát nekem rögtön lejött. Azt hitted szeret engem, sőt még ma is ott él benned a meggyőződés – Saito felállt, az ablak felé fordult, mintha nem is a jelenlévőnek beszélne. – Mekkora marha vagy te, Daishi Taiga-san, mekkora égbekiáltó barom!

Taiga majdnem felrobbant. Nem is tudta, mi dühíti jobban: hogy helyretették, vagy, hogy teljesen összezavarta a szemétláda? De azon sem tudott túllendülni, hogy Take nyilvánvalóan beszámolt a karácsonyéjszaka történtekről Saitonak. Szóval nem szeretők?! Akkor mi ez a beteges kapcsolat kettejük között?! Ez valami teljesen természetes dolog az ún. barátok között? Az ő barátai nem így működtek… Ez a barátság?!

\- Tényleg elmondott mindent? – kérdezte halkan, feszülten, szigorúan a faasztal visszafogott erezetét stírölve.

Saito meglepetten pillantott rá. Egy másodperccel ezelőttig azt hitte, ki fog robban belőle a düh. Csak nézte, és rájött, hogy sajnálja. Ez a hülye, ez a szerencsétlen, agyahagyott hülyegyerek!

\- Igen, Taiga-san! Kérdésedre a válasz: ilyen a kapcsolat közöttünk.

Taiga válla megfeszült. Hosszú ideig egy szót sem szólt. Meg sem mozdult, csak az ujjai játszottak fura játékot. Hol begörbítette őket a feszültség, hol kilazultak. Saito megbűvölten figyelte. Aztán, egyszer csak elernyedtek a kezek. Taiga felnézett, egyenesen bele a szemébe. És az arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni semmit.

\- Akkor hát, megkönnyítettétek a dolgomat, MacLaine Saito-san. Legalább nem kell magyarázkodnom. Mert mindent tudsz. Homoszexuális vagyok, és két nappal ezelőtt megtörtént, amitől mindig is rettegtem. Úgy tűnik, valaki rájött a titkomra, és – ahogy helyesen meg is állapítottad - megzsarolt vele.

Saito elfordította a fejét. Két lépéssel közelebb lépett az ablakhoz, látszólag lefoglalta a forgalmas utca látványa. Végül visszafordult.

\- Megkérdezhetem, mi közöm nekem ehhez a problémához? – kérdezte szenvtelen hangon. – Netán hirtelen szükséged lett egy barátra, akinek kiöntheted a szívedet, és most, hogy Takét elmartad magad mellől, jobb híján én jutottam eszedbe?

Taiga váratlanul felnevetett. Nem meglepő módon, nem túl őszintén.

\- Az utolsó lennél, akit ilyesmivel felkeresnék, amennyiben egyáltalán felkeresnék valakit ebben a szituációban. Amúgy meg, soha nem voltak barátaim, soha nem volt szükségem barátokra. Eddig is így éltem, és ezután sem vág földhöz, hogy magamra vagyok utalva.

Hát Saito ebben erősen kételkedett, de óvakodott szóvá tenni. Ezt majd később. Most jobban érdekelte az eredeti kérdés.

\- Miért vagy itt, Taiga-san?

A férfi ránézett, az ajka körül szomorú, de kicsit kárörvendő mosoly játszott.

\- Nem fogsz örülni, Saito-san. Két oka is van. Ha jobban belegondolok, három. Az első: a terhelő videó itt, ebben az épületben készült rólam. Az ominózus karácsony éjszakán. Konklúzió: itt a második ok, legkedvesebb barátod is szerepel benne. És a harmadik, érzésem szerint számodra a legfontosabb: csak akkor nem hozzák nyilvánosságra a nem túl ízléses, ámde minden bizonnyal nagy érdeklődést keltő alkotást, ha elcsábítom tőled Katagura Keita-sant. Ja, és még valami: tájékoztattak róla, hogy egyéb feladatokra is számíthatok – cinikusan elvigyorodott. – Namármost, Saito-san. Nekem ehhez nem fűlik a fogam, és akárhogy is nézem, közös érdekünk, hogy megoldódjon az aprócska bonyodalom. Most már érted, mi hozott ide? Legkevésbé sem becses személyed magnetikus vonzása. Mint mondtam, nem óhajtok partner lenni egy zsarolási ügyben.

Saito ledermedt. Aztán leült. És tényleg csak egyetlen rövid pillanatra gúvadtak ki döbbenten a szemei. Egy pillanatig köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Taiga elégedett lehetett a hatással. Végül csak kinyögte:

\- Ez egy kicsit sok információ volt egyszerre. Kicsit sok rossz hír, egyszerre. Édes Jézus! – hajtotta a tenyerébe a homlokát. – Bassza meg, nem értem! Mi ez az egész?! Valaki szerint túl szép pár vagyunk, vagy mi a fasz?

Taiga kaffogva felnevetett.

\- Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan!

Saito felpislogott az ujjai közül.

\- Hát persze, hogy nem – felemelte a fejét, és hátradöntötte a fotel támlájára. – Oké! foglaljuk össze! Valaki megtudta, hogy meleg vagy, megzsarolt és ránk uszított.

\- Röviden pont így. Lehengerlő a tömör analízised.

Saito visszabillentette a fejét, és összehúzott szemöldökkel, kutatva Taigára bámult.

\- Kezdjük az elején! Milyen filmről beszélünk? Láttad? Megmutatták? Ki csinálta? Take tényleg látszik rajta?

Taiga védekezően felemelte a kezét.

\- Állj! Lassabban, ember! Válaszolok, de ne egyszerre húsz kérdésre kelljen már! – feltartotta az első ujját. – Először is, a videót nektek köszönhetem, a megveszekedett Katagura biztonsági rendszernek. Valamelyik rejtett kamerátok rögzítette. Nem, nem láttam, így nem tudom, melyik kamera lehetett. Másodszor, nekem nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy Takét még nem ismerték fel. Erősen remélem, hogy így is marad. Nem szeretném, ha belekeveredne…

-Stop! Mi a…! A mi rendszerünk? – hirtelen felpattant és az asztalhoz sietett. Felkapta a telefonkagylót. – Hoshimura-san, azonnal kéretem Kajiyama Kimio-sant! Nagyon sürgős! És szóljon Katagura Keita-sannak is, hogy fáradjon ide, minél gyorsabban!

\- Hé! Muszáj mindenkinek megtudnia, hogy… - Taiga elhallgatott, kereste a szavakat, aztán behunyt szemmel bökte ki - … mi van azon a felvételen?

Saito összeszorította a száját, és sajnálkozva nézett rá.

\- Ne aggódj, Taiga-san! Tudják ők már enélkül is.

Mielőtt az összazavarodott filmsztár felfoghatta volna, amit hallott, máris kopogtak. Kajiyama Kimio lépett be az ajtón. Saito, félig oda sem figyelve, biccentett neki, de egyelőre nem szólt semmit. Kimio felmérte a terepet. A tapintható feszültség értetlen ráncokba gyűrte a homlokát, de ennek ellenére tökéletes alárendeltnek bizonyult. Még széket is csak Saito intésére húzott oda magának.

Jóformán még le sem tette a fenekét, amikor Katagura Keita nyitott be. Csak egy halvány pillanatra torpantotta meg a némaságba fagyott csoportosulás, aztán határozott léptekkel a szabad fotelhez lépett, és ő is leült.

\- Nos? – kérdezte végül, amikor látta, hogy a többieknek még mindig nehezen megy a kommunikáció. – Az arckifejezésetekből arra következtetek, hogy nyomós okkal hívtatok ide. – Taigára nézett. – Üdvözöllek, Daishi-san! Nyilván az sem véletlen, hogy te is itt vagy.

Saito kihúzta magát, végre készen állt, hogy magyarázatot adjon a később érkezőknek.

\- Taiga-san azért érkezett, hogy elmondja: valaki megzsarolta, és az ügy minket is érint.

Keita gyors pillantást vetett a makacsul leszegett fejjel üldögélő filmsztárra.

\- Ha csak nincs tele az életed eltitkolt botrányokkal, csak egyvalami jut eszembe, ami zsarolás eszköze lehet, Taiga-san.

Taiga elsötétült tekintete szinte lyukat égetett a padlóba, ahogy az orra alatt dörmögött.

\- Milyen megnyugtató, hogy az ember magánügyei ilyen széleskörű érdeklődésre tarthatnak számot, itt nálatok. Szinte úgy sejtem, hogy már mindenki értesült az eseményekről.

\- Csak az itt jelenlévő, szűk kör – nyugtatta meg Saito. Ő azonban továbbra sem tűnt relaxáltnak.

Kajiyama Kimio elérkezettnek látta az időt, felhívni magára a figyelmet.

\- Tudjuk, amit tudnunk kell, hiszen ebben az épületben történt – szögezte le. – De honnan tudják ők? Ha zsarolást mertek rá alapozni, stabil bizonyíték kell, hogy legyen a kezükben.

\- Nem több, mint amit te is láttál, Kimio-san. Azt állítják, hogy birtokukban van a CCTV[1]-nk felvétele – tájékoztatta Saito.

Valami tőle nagyon szokatlan érzelem uralkodott el a máskülönben többnyire szenvtelen Kajiyama Kimio arcán. Hitetlenkedő döbbenet, majd rögtön utána makacs tagadás.

\- Képtelenség!

Taiga morcosan meredt a magas biztonsági főnökre.

\- A jelek szerint mégsem, Kajiyama-san! Befuccsolt a híres biztonsági rendszeretek.

Kimio rendíthetetlenül rázta a fejét.

\- Saját magam ellenőriztem a felvételeket. És saját magam is töröltem le őket. Egytől egyig – nem tette hozzá, hogy a gyengélkedő kameráit abban a minutumban ki is kapcsolta.

\- Hánykor? – nézett rá elgondolkodva Keita.

\- 11-kor.

Taiga összeszorította a száját. Igyekezett kizárni az agyából a lehetséges képeket, amelyeknek Kajiyama Kimio a tanúja lehetett. Nem érezte úgy, hogy rá bírna nézni a kéretlen tanúra. Kimio mintha megérezte volna a hangulatát.

\- Biztosíthatlak, Daishi-san, hogy egyik felvételből sem láttam pár másodpercnél többet.

Taiga felnyögött.

\- Egyikből sem?! Mégis hány készült?

\- Három. Egy a liftben, egy a földszinti jobb szárny hármas folyósóján, és egy az orvosi szobában. Volt egy homályos felvétel a galérián is…

Taiga megadóan emelte fel a kezét.

-Kérlek, Kajiyama-san! Ne részletezd tovább. Így is túl sokat hallottam – még jobban behúzta a nyakát, és ismételt szemrevételezés alá vette az asztal jobb lábát. Összeségében nyomorultul nézett ki. Nem az asztal lába, hanem ő. Saito utolsó pillantást vetett rá, aztán Kimiohoz fordult.

\- Úgy emlékszem, a biztonságiak fél 10-kor figyeltek fel Taiga-san és Take eltűnésére. Az másfél óra különbség. Nem lehet, hogy eközben történt valami? Valaki esetleg letölthette a fájlokat.

Kimio határozottan megrázta a fejét. Az elmaradhatatlan füles majdnem lerepült a fejéről.

\- Esélytelen. Ez volt az első, amit ellenőriztem. Annak nyoma maradt volna.

A három Katagura tag értetlenül meredt egymásra. Egyiküknek sem akaródzott megfogalmaznia a teljes tanácstalanságot.

\- Hé, urak! – szakította félbe a dermedt csendet Daishi Taiga türelmetlen hangja. – Fontos ez most? Mármint, hogy rájöjjünk, miképpen történt. Megtörtént és kész. Lépjünk tovább a megoldásra.

Saito fáradtan megrázta a fejét, mielőtt Taigára nézett.

\- Ne légy hülye, Taiga-san! Ha kiderítjük, hogy történt, megtudhatjuk, ki tette. Hatásos ellentámadást csak akkor tudunk indítani, ha elég információt szerzünk az ellenfélről.

Taiga egy hosszú pillanatig pislogás nélkül meredt rá. Nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust akkor sem, amikor legyőzötten benyögte:

\- Értem. Valóban szánalmasan hülyének érzem magam. És mielőtt udvariasan rákérdeznétek miért, elmondom, hogy együtt és külön-külön mindenért. Sajnálom!

Kimio még ültében is képes volt egy szertartásos meghajlással válaszolni.

\- Daishi Taiga-san, kérlek, te bocsáss meg nekünk! A mi hibánk, hogy a rendszerünk nem tökéletes! Mindent megteszünk, hogy semmissé tegyük a történteket.

Taiga keserűen elmosolyodott.

\- Ugyan, Kajiyama-san! Legközelebb majd megpróbálok a társadalmi elvárásoknak megfelelően viselkedni vendégségben – még mindig nem bírta felfogni, hogy feledkezhetett meg ennyire magáról.

Katagura Keita, aki eddig ujjaival ideges táncot lejtett a fotele karfáján, most megtorpant a ránézésre huszonharmadik bonyolult koreográfia előadásában, és szép fejét Taiga felé fordítva, halkan megkérdezte.

\- Taiga-san, kérdezhetnék valamit? – a beleegyező bólintás után már mondta is. – Megmutatták neked a felvételt?

\- Nem – rázta a fejét az érintett. – Az öltözőmben leptek meg, pár napja, mód sem nyílott volna rá.

Saito is odafordult. Összehúzta a szemöldökét. Keitára nézett. Taigának megint az a képtelen és kényelmetlen érzése támadt, hogy ezek ketten olvasnak egymás gondolataiban.

\- Ez talán nem volt véletlen – töprengett hangosan.

\- Micsoda?

\- Hogy olyan helyen cserkésztek be, ahol nem kérhettél bizonyítékot. Így csak a szavuk áll rendelkezésre.

\- Mire akarsz célozni ezzel?

Saito hirtelen felállt. Mint akin izgatottság lesz úrrá. Hosszú léptekkel átszelte a nem túl nagy irodát, majd ellenkező irányban hasonlóképp.

\- Akárhogy is nézzük – foglalta össze közben a gondolatmenetét. – Annyit tudunk, hogy megjelent nálad egy…

\- Öt.

Saito megtorpant, de röpke átfazonírozás után folytatta elmélete bemutatását.

\- … öt pasas, akik nyilván azért voltak ennyien, hogy megfélemlítsenek. Szóval az öt fickó azt állította, hogy terhelő felvétel van a birtokukban rólad, amelyhez a Katagura biztonsági rendszeréből jutottak hozzá.

\- Igy van.

\- De ebből valójában nem mutattak meg semmit – kapcsolódott be Keita. – Ellenben kétségkívül tudták, hogy valami történt, és sikeresen fel is használták. Pontos értesüléseik voltak, amiből joggal következtethettél arra, Taiga-san, hogy valóban van náluk egy film.

\- De mi van, ha nincs? – vette vissza a szót Saito.

A szobára csend borult. Mindannyian a lehetséges, őrült feltételezésen rágódtak. Végül Kimio szólalt meg.

\- De honnan tudták? Ha nincs náluk a felvétel, honnan tudták?

\- És mi van, ha ez csak egy eszement, légből kapott spekuláció, és az van, aminek látszik? Van náluk egy anyag, amivel zsarolhatnak – morogta morcosan Taiga, mert magától az ötlettől úgy érezte, hogy ostobán palira vették, és ő hagyta magát megvezetni. De senki sem figyelt rá.

Azok hárman, mintha szavak nélkül beszélgettek volna.

\- Taiga-san – kérdezett ismét Keita. – Említették Takehasha-san nevét? Tettek rá célzást, hogy tudják, ki a másik fél?

Taiga száraz tekintettel nézte az éterien földöntúli, fiatal férfit a mélykék, rászabott öltönyben, nyitott nyakú ingben. Első pillanatban mintha nem is hallotta volna, mit kérdezett, olyan hirtelen zuhant rá az elmúlt 48 óra alváshiánya. Aztán azonban villámtempóban kezdett kattogni az agya. Átfuttatta a fején a két nappal korábbi, krimibe illő jelenetet. Hosszú szövegkönyveken edződött agya különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül volt képes visszaidézni a visszataszító beszélgetést. Tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

\- Biztos, hogy nem. És magam is erősen kerültem, hogy rákérdezzek. Elég, ha engem vesznek elő, Takét hagyják csak békén.

Saito elgondolkodva figyelte a türelmetlenül gesztikuláló férfit. Szóval, el a kezekkel Takétól, igaz?

\- Taiga, ha jól értettem, azt akarják, hogy szivárogj be közénk.

Taiga lebiggyesztette az ajkát, aztán bólintott.

\- Így is fogalmazhatunk.

\- Oké. Akkor miért nem Takéra szálltak rá? Neki még erőlködnie sem kéne, már bejáratos a vállalathoz, de még a házba is. Miért te, aki alig ismer minket? – Saito átható tekintete szinte égetett. Taiga zavartan megrántotta a vállát.

\- Mégis honnan tudjam? – kérdezte agresszíven.

\- Talán, mert tudják, hogy sosem árulna el minket? – kockáztatta meg Keita. Saito elégedetlenül rázta meg a fejét.

\- Ilyen erős bizonyítékkal bárkit bármire rá tudnának venni.

\- Take-sant nem – rázta a fejét meggyőződéssel a jövendőbeli ojabun.

\- De ezt ők nem tudják. Kevesen ismerik ennyire.

Elhallgattak. Az ismételten beállt csendet Kajiyama Kimio izgatott hangja törte meg pár perccel később.

\- Talán, mert fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy ki az – fogalmazta meg ötletét azzal a bizonyossággal, ami árulkodott róla, mennyire hisz a teóriában.

\- Hihető ez? – kételkedett látványosan Keita. – Ha náluk a felvétel, könnyedén rájöhettek volna. A CCTV-nk jó minőségű felvételeket készít, biztos lebukás.

\- Pontosan! – mutatott rá diadalmasan Saito. – Azaz…

\- Azaz, nincs a birtokukban a film! – csapta le a magas labdát hangosan felkiáltva Kimio.

\- Bingó! – bólintott mélyet az ötletgazda.

\- Akkor viszont honnan tudtak róla? – értetlenkedett a film sztárja.

\- Hallomásból? – ez csak félig volt kérdés Kimio részéről. Sokkal inkább tűnt megállapításnak. – Valaki mesélt nekik róla. Valaki, aki itt volt akkor az épületben.

\- Egy vendég?

Kimio meggyőződéssel rázta a fejét.

\- Az nem lehet. A szerverhez külsős nem férhet hozzá.

Keita komoran nézett körbe a jelen lévőkön.

\- Akkor hát, valaki súg nekik. Tégla van közöttünk – jelentette ki határozottan. – Tehát van egy Katagura katona, aki szivárogtat. Csak a biztonságiak férnek hozzá ahhoz a szerverhez.

Taiga összerezzent ijedtében, olyan hirtelen állt fel Kajiyama Kimio a székről. A fickó Keita felé fordult, és mélyen meghajolt.

\- Az én hibám, Katagura-senpai! Vállalom a felelősséget!

Saito elmosolyodott. Nem volt valami jóban Kimioval, és hirtelen az ölébe pottyant a lehetőség, hogy oda üssön, ahol a legjobban fáj. De persze, nem volt megfelelő a pillanat.

\- Kajiyama-san, kérlek, ne olyan hevesen! Remélem eszedbe sem jutott, hogy a megfelelő viselkedés ebben a pillanatban, beadni a felmondásodat! – csak egy pillantást kellett vetnie a mély meghajlásnak köszönhetően teljes pompájában feltáruló, feszes kis konty rezdülésére, hogy tudja: pontosan ez a helyzet. – Kérlek, egyenesedj ki, és az ügy érdekében, nagyon gyorsan feledkezz meg erről az elviszem a balhét viselkedésről. Ami a felmondást illeti – futó pillantást váltott Keitával, aki alig láthatóan bólintott -, ne hozd még kellemetlenebb helyzetbe a vállalatot azzal, hogy ilyen rátermett embert kelljen pótolnunk! Kérlek, gondoskodj rólunk – most ő hajolt meg a zavartan felegyenesedő biztonsági főnök felé. Aki rögtön Keita felé fordult.

\- Katagura-senpai… - kezdte volna.

Keita hárítóan intett.

\- MacLaine-san elmondta, amit erről gondolok. Térjünk vissza a konkrét problémához. Fontos feladat vár rád, Kimio-san. Felteszem nem lesz megterhelő. Ki kell derítened, ki az áruló. Mivel a zárt ajtókon csak személyi kódokkal lehet átjutni, nyilván hamar nyomára akadsz.

\- Ez azért meglepő – kottyantotta közbe a feszülten figyelő Taiga. – Ha ennyire könnyű nyomon követni az elkövetőt, hogy nem gondoltak rá, hogy le fog bukni?

\- Talán belekalkulálták. Kötve hiszem, hogy túl sokat megtudnánk tőle. Valószínűleg ő sem tud semmit, hiszen csak egy beáldozható gyalog a játszmában – közölte tőle szokatlan bőbeszédűséggel a villámgyorsan magára talált Kajiyama Kimio.

Saito, a hűtőből üdítőket vett elő, poharakat, és végre visszaült. Épp időben, mert Taigát már épp elkezdte nagyon idegesíteni a fel-alá sétálgatás.

\- Szerintem – kezdte italadagolás közben az önjelölt pincér -, ha bele is kalkulálták, nem számítottak erre. Te, Taiga-san, nagyon nem az elvárt minta szerint cselekedtél. Már ki a zavaros úristennek jut eszébe, hogy a megzsarolt besétál a zsarolás céljához, és mindent elmond neki? A zsarolás a világon mindenhol úgy működik, hogy az áldozat legbelsőbb félelmeire épít. Megcáfoltad a mindenkori forgatókönyvet.

\- Igaz – hagyta rá Keita. – Ha Taiga-san nem jön ide, az áruló biztonságban van. Honnan is tudtunk volna az árulásról?

Taiga bizonytalanul csóválta a fejét.

\- Csak én érzem magam egy elcseszett sakkjátszmában? – érdeklődött elveszetten.

Saito felnevetett.

\- Üdvözlet a világunkban, Taiga-san!

Az újonnan erőre kapott Kajiyama Kimiot az ajtóban állította meg Keita hangja.

\- Kimio-san, kérlek, maradj még! Van még, amiről beszélnünk kell. Ebben az ügyben, ahogy más ügyekben is, szívesen meghallgatnám a véleményedet.

Kimio visszafordult, és egy hosszú pillanatig olyan égő szemekkel meredt a főnökére, hogy Saito fejében komolyan megfordult, hogy feláll, és alaposan szájon vágja. Aztán elmúlt a pillanat. Taiga kíváncsian pillantott Keitára.

\- Mire gondolsz, Keita-san?

Keita lassan feléje fordította a fejét.

\- Miért is jöttél ide eredetileg, Taiga-san?

\- Mert minket is érint a dolog – sietett válaszolni még a kérdezett előtt Saito.

\- Amennyiben? – érdeklődött udvariasan Keita. – Mert van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a kapcsolat nem merül ki a tényben, hogy tőlünk származik a felvétel. Ez nem elég nyomós ok ahhoz, hogy valaki gyakorlatilag coming outoljon – mutatott rá szárazon és tárgyilagosan.

Taiga arca vörösre váltott.

\- Ez nem volt coming out – hebegte zavartan. Az asztal lába ismét egészen vonzónak tűnt.

\- Te minek hívod, Taiga-san? – érdeklődött fejét félrebillentve, jóindulatú és végtelen udvariassággal a hosszúhajú igazgató. Saito érezte életre kelni a vigyort az ajkán. Keita annyira életidegennek és elképesztően naivnak tűnt, amikor ilyen nyíltan egyenes stílusban vegzálni kezdett valakit. Kétségkívül elzártan töltött ifjúságának maradványa volt ez a stílus.

\- Véletlen… véletlennek? – nyögte Taiga.

Keita komolyan megrázta a fejét. Az összes haja előrebukott a vállán.

\- Ilyesmiről nem beszél az ember véletlenül. Hosszú évek titkolózása után. Nagyon nyomós érv kell hozzá.

Taiga végre vette a bátorságot, és ránézett. Meglepte mennyire higgadt és megfontolt a bársonyos, fekete pillantás. Mintha csak kimondta volna hangosan: én is meleg vagyok, nekem nem kell elmagyaráznod. Taiga döbbenten érezte, ahogy megnyugszik a szelíd tekintet hatására. Megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Nos… Ahogy Saito-sannak már elmondtam, a hallgatásért cserébe azt várják tőlem, hogy… szóval… - összepréselte az ajkait. Ismét növekedni kezdett a feszültségfaktor - …, hogy elcsábítsalak, Keita-san.

\- Ezt még egyszer, ha lehetne! – csattant fel a meghökkent Kajiyama Kimio hangja. Saito nem szólt semmit. Neki már volt ideje feldolgozni az információt. Taiga azonban csak Keita homloka közepére szaladt szemöldökét figyelte. Tényleg nem akarta megsérteni, vagy ilyesmi, de most nem volt helye szégyenlősködésnek.

\- De hát ennek semmi esélye – közölte magától értetődő hangon Katagura Keita, és egy pillanatra Saito felé fordult, öntudatlan mozdulatával mindennél őszintébben árulkodva róla, mi teszi képtelenséggé az ötletet. Taiga is Saitora nézett, látta az alig észrevehető lágy mosolyt az arcán, és ismét rajtakapta magát, hogy irigykedik. De ez az irigység valahogy nem volt rossz érzés. Sokkal inkább valami meleg sóhaj: milyen jó neked… bárcsak… Megrázta magát.

\- Azt hiszem ezt magam sem értem – jelezte végül, és megvonta a vállát.

Saito nagyot sóhajtott, előrehajolt, és futólag végigsimította Keita vállát.

\- Hát én pedig értem – mondta aztán. – Keita-chan, tudtuk, hogy Minatoya-san kiiktatásával még nem teljes a siker. A belső Katagura ellenzék nyilvánvalóan újra támad. Hogy a módszereik mocskosak, az nem újdonság ugyebár.

Kajiyama Kimio, aki most közelebb lépett, és ismét leült, nagyot horkantott, alkalmasint mérgében.

Taiga, mitagadás, kíváncsi lett, de mégis jobbnak látta most egy szót sem szólni. Nem várta el, hogy bizalmas információkhoz jusson egy gumi belső ügyeiről.

\- Szerintem továbbra is érdekes, hogy miért éppen Daishi-sant találták meg maguknak. Elvégre nem tartozik a belső köreinkhez – dörmögte Kimio.

\- Nos, ezen én is gondolkodtam, és talán van válaszom rá – Taiga, nem tagadhatta, élvezte a rászegeződő, érdeklődő pillantásokat. – Értesültek a nálatok tett látogatásomról. Bár azt gondolom, ez olyan információ volt, amelyet nem szándékosan adtak tudtomra. Gondolom, figyelnek titeket. A jelek szerint azokat is, akikkel kapcsolatban álltok. És én akadtam fenn a hálón. Rólam találtak terhelőt.

\- Értesültek róla? – ismételte halkan Kimio. – Akkor már nincs kétség, egyértelmű, hogy tégla van közöttünk. Ki más tudott volna erről?

\- Akik aznap este ott voltak…

\- Ne szűkítsük le a kört senpai – rázta a fejét Kimio. – Aznap este nagy szenzációnak számított a fiúk körében Daishi-san feltűnése. Nyilván nem hagyták ki, hogy villogjanak a hírrel a többiek előtt. Bárki megtudhatta a Katagura katonák közül.

\- Nem jutottunk közelebb – mutatott rá Saito.

\- De messzebb sem – vágta rá elszántan Kimio. – Megbizonyosodtunk. És ez jó. Nem nyugszom, amíg nem találom meg a szemétládát.

Keita, láthatóan, még mindig nem értett semmit.

\- De mi hasznuk belőle, ha… kapcsolatba kerülök Daishi-sannal?

\- Ez ügyben elég világosan fogalmaztak – felelte Taiga. – Idézem: legyen vihar az édenkertben, vagy valami hasonló.

\- Az édenkertben? Úgy érted, Daishi-san, hogy… - Keita Saitora nézett.

\- Pontosan úgy, Katagura-san. Saito jelenléte nem tetszik nekik. Azt akarják, hogy eltűnjön innen. Ha összevesztek, bejön a számításuk.

Saito bólintott.

\- És azt se felejtsük, amire Minatoya Keichi a szaké ceremónia napján célozgatott. Abban reménykednek, hogy lelkileg összetörnél. Mit mondjak, furán képzelik el a melegeket.

Taiga még eggyel rákontrázott.

\- Nincs kétségem afelől sem, hogy ha a mostani nem is, kettőnk ügye egyértelműen kikerülne a médiába. Ügyet gerjesztenének belőle. Bemocskolnának Keita-san.

\- Nem mintha titkolnánk bármit is – morrant fel Keita. – Mostanra már mindenki tudhatja, hogy homoszexuális vagyok.

Taiga elhúzta a száját.

\- Egy egyszerű információ és a minden tömegkommunikációs eszközből mértéktelenül ömlő szennyáradat között szakadéknyi különbség van, hidd el, Keita-san. Volt alkalmam közelről vizsgálni a működési mechanizmust – tette hozzá nem kevés öngúnnyal a hangjában.

Mindannyian elhallgattak. De a csend nem tartott soká. Keita törte meg, és ahogy Taiga belenézett a szépséges fiú rideg-kegyetlenné vált arcába, a frász törte ki.

\- Nos, azt hiszem, mindent tudunk – Taiga valamiért eddig sem kételkedett benne, hogy ez a céltudatos fiatal férfi nagyszerű vezető, de a mostani átlényegülése elsöpörte minden lehetséges kétségét. – Foglaljuk össze, mit tudunk, és vegyük át a kezdeményezést a magunk módján. Az első, amit mindenképpen tisztáznunk kell, ebből a körből ennek a beszélgetésnek morzsája sem szivároghat ki. Senki, ismétlem, senki nem tudhat semmiről. Kivételt képez az ojabun, akivel magam beszélek ma este. Nincs kétségem, hogy bírjuk a támogatását, bármit találunk ki.

\- Jól van – vette át a szót a párja. – Van tehát egy kémünk, akit le kell lepleznünk, hogy közelebb kerüljünk a támadókhoz. Ez a feladat Kimio-sané, nyilvánvaló, hogy tökéletesen teljesíti. Amíg azonban ő nyomoz, illetve felgöngyölíti a szálakat a lehetséges zsarolók felé, nekünk arról kell gondoskodnunk, hogy ne keltsünk felesleges gyanút. Nem tudhatják meg, hogy mindenről értesültünk. Felesleges veszélybe sodornánk az akciót és Taiga-sant is. És itt a nagy kérdés. Taiga-san feladata, hogy intim kapcsolatot létesítsen Keita-channal. Ami nyilvánvaló képtelenség – olyan szemekkel nézett körül, ami nem tette kétségessé az álláspontját ebben a kérdésben. – Hallgatom tehát a javaslatokat a dilemma feloldására.

Kimio nem volt gyáva, de most felettébb óvatosan szólalt meg.

\- Én úgy gondolom senpai, hogy semmiképpen nem tudunk megspórolni némi színjátékot.

Keita hátradőlt a fotelben, karját összefonta maga előtt. Ridegen nézett testőrére, de tudatában volt, hogy az nem fog meghátrálni. Más esetben éppen ezt értékelte benne olyan sokra.

\- Mire gondolsz egész pontosan, Kimio-san? – érdeklődött cseppnyit vészjósló hangon.

Kimio valóban nem szándékozott feladni.

\- Minden tiszteletem, senpai, de nem hihetem, hogy nem tudod, mire gondolok.

A két férfi farkasszemet nézett. Kimionak arcizma sem rezdült, Keitának felcsúszott a bal szemöldöke. Saito udvarias érdeklődéssel figyelte őket, talán nem először látott ilyet, de Taiga igazi, feszült izgalmat érzett.

Végül Keita szólalt meg először, de nem meghátrálásképp.

\- Nem – csak ennyit mondott, határozottan és figyelmeztetően.

Kimio tovább bámulta. Ő is szóra nyitotta a száját, de nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust.

\- Nincs más megoldás, Katagura-senpai.

\- Találj más megoldást, az a dolgod.

Saito a szemöldökét ráncolta.

\- Miről beszéltek ti ketten?

Keita nem nézett rá, a beosztottját bűvölte hűvösen komor pillantásával. De azért válaszolt.

\- Kimio-san szerint az kéne sugallnunk, hogy Taiga-san hódítása sikerrel járt.

Saito egy pillanat alatt a plafonon volt.

\- Mi a fasz! Ezt, hogy gondolod, te kis…

Kimio nem hagyta magát zavartatni, egyébként sem volt kíváncsi Saito ábrázatára, továbbra is a főnökét szuggerálta.

\- Gondolkodjon racionálisan, MacLaine-san, és rá fog jönni, hogy nincs más megoldás.

\- Már hogy a frászba ne lenne, seggfej!

Kimio végre elfordította a tekintetét a főnöke arcáról, és unottan Saitora nézett. Valahogy mindkettejüket megnyugtatta, hogy ismét a régi játékot játszák. Keita lebiggyesztette az ajkát, és kibámult az ablakon. Taiga pedig fel nem érte ésszel az egész jelenetet.

\- Ne hagyjon már kétségek között vergődni, MacLaine-san – biztatta szemtelen udvariasággal szólásra antipátiájának tárgyát Kajiyama Kimio.

Saito majdnem vicsorgott. Természetesen nem birtokolta a bölcsek kövét, neki sem volt jobb megoldása. Bár összességében napok óta világfájdalmas állapotban volt, Taiga hirtelen jókedvet érzett. Ősellensége kapott egy gyomrost.

\- Igazán, Saito-san, nem gondolod, hogy a viselkedésed egy egészen kicsit… szánalmasan birtokló? – érdeklődött tenyérbemászó vigyorral az arcán. Hát, egyszerűen nem bírta megállni.

Saito villámló tekintetet vetett rá.

\- Te ne dumálj, minden miattad van – morogta.

Ami égbekiáltó hazugság volt, Taiga nem is hagyta szó nélkül.

\- Már meg ne haragudj, Nagymenő-Ügyvéd-Vakagashira-Év-Szeretője-san, de én úgy értelmezem, hogy ha nálatok nem lenne ez a mittudoménmilyen belvillongás, rólam soha nem derült volna ki, hogy meleg vagyok. Szóval, ki az, aki tönkre vágta a másik életét?

Vontatott, de ellentmondást nem tűrő hang zökkentette ki őket a felpörgött mentális csörteállapotból. Katagura Keita megint felvillantotta a született vezetőt.

\- Uraim! Szemléltetnék ellenállhatatlanul intelligens énjüket? Ha nem lettem volna világos: abbahagynák egymás torkának marását? Gondolom, más dolgunk is lenne! – minden szem feléje fordult, így láthatták is, hogy halálosan komolyan gondolja. – Ami azt illeti, a döntés az enyém. Én pedig úgy gondolom, Kimio-sannak igaza van. Így fogunk eljárni – Saitot még az előtt leintette, hogy az egyáltalán kinyithatta volna a száját. – Nem óhajtok vitatkozni a kérdésen. Beszéljük meg a részleteket. Az ojabun értékelni fogja, hogy kész akciótervvel állok elé.

Mivel a másik kettő még az utódohogással volt elfoglalva, Kimio ragadta magához a kezdeményezést.

\- Véleményem szerint, egyelőre elég lenne némi flörtként értékelhető magatartás Katagura-senpaitól és Taiga-santól. Azt úgysem hinné el senki, hogy Katagura-senpai érzelmei nagyon gyorsan megváltoznának. Ami azt illeti, eléggé óvatosan kell eljárnunk.

\- Igaz – bólintott Keita. – Az elsőrendű cél húzni az időt, amíg a háttérben Kimio-san nyomoz, de nem mindegy hogyan tesszük – elgondolkodva Saitora nézett, aki még mindig sötét pillantásokkal méregette az asztalon felejtett italokat, amikhez senki hozzá sem nyúlt. – Saito-chan, kérlek! – szólította meg halkan. – Rajtad is sok múlik. Gondolom, számíthatunk rá, hogy a viselkedéseddel alátámasztod a színjátékot. Furcsa is lenne, ha semmilyen reakciót nem mutatnál.

\- Ne aggódj, Kei-chan – emelte rá neheztelő tekintetét a megszólított. – Szokva vagyok ugyebár a képmutatáshoz.

Keita sóhajtott egyet, de most tényleg nem volt ideje a férfidurci kezelésére. Bízott benne, hogy megvannak az eszközei, ha kettesben maradnak. Félretolta a problémát, és Taigához fordult.

\- Taiga-san, számítok rád is!

Taiga komolyan nézett vissza rá. Egyre kevésbé csodálkozott a komoly rajongótáboron, amely körbevette a szép jakuzaherceget.

\- Rendelkezz velem, Katagura-san! – bólintott formálisan.

Saito elhatározásra jutott. Visszatért a társalgásba.

\- Ez mind rendben, de honnan fogják tudni, hogy minden az elvárásaiknak megfelelően történik? Nem egy koffer pénzt kértek, ami vagy van, vagy nincs. Valóban tojáshéjon táncolunk. Nyíltan kell csinálnunk, mert ha nem látszik változás, semmi értelme az egésznek. Ellenben vigyáznunk kell a médiával. Keita közkedvenc, Taiga egyenesen közszereplő. Ha kitör a botrány, az komoly károkat okozhat a Katagura reputációjában.

Most Keitán volt a sor, hogy elfelhősödjön a homloka.

\- Nem gondolom, hogy túlságosan ki kéne tennünk a kirakatba – vetette közbe Taiga. – A zsarolóknak sem érdeke, hogy lebukjunk a sajtó előtt, mint szerelmespár. Gondoljatok csak bele, azzal zsarolnak, hogy közhírré teszik a szexuális beállítottságomat. Az adujukat vesztik el, ha a nagyközönség elé kerül a hír, hogy meleg vagyok.

\- Valóban – Kajiyama Kimio megengedett magának egy elismerő bólintást Taiga felé. – Amúgy pedig elég jól bebizonyították, hogy képben vannak a viselt dolgainkról. És ha valóban a belső ellenzék keze van a dologban, ők meg aztán közelről láthatják az eredményt.

\- Akkor elég lehet kezdetnek valami szűk körű esemény. Később pedig gyakran megfordulhatnál Keitánál, akár itt a cégnél is, Taiga – töprengett Saito. Mintha elfújták volna a forrófejű féltékenységet, a hidegfejű profi átvette felette az uralmat.

\- Szűk körű? – Keita biccentett. – Anyám születésnapja?

\- Mit keresnék ott? – vetette ellen Taiga. – Még csak egyszer volt szerencsém találkozni Katagura-sannal. Édesapádnak pedig még be sem mutattak, Keita-san.

\- Nos, ez valóban problémát jelent… - morfondírozott Kimio.

\- Na, de Taiga-san, te előadóművész vagy, nemdebár? – kérdezte Saito. – Tudsz énekelni is…

Taiga döbbenten nézett rá.

\- Ha ez most a nemes bosszú akar lenni…

Saito komolyan nézett vissza.

\- Nem hülyéskedek, Taiga-san. Ez egy lehetőség. Tudsz, vagy nem? Emlékezetem szerint voltak ilyen típusú fellépéseid.

\- Nem valami sok. Igazán megtisztel, hogy ennyire nyomon követted a pályafutásomat – zsémbelt még egy kicsit Taiga. De aztán beadta a derekát. – Oké, természetesen a képzésem része volt Koreában, de nem az erős oldalam.

\- Néhány dalról lenne csak szó. Lehetnél fellépő vendég az ane-san születésnapi partiján.

Ritkán fordult elő, hogy Kimio nyíltan elismerő pillantást vetett volna MacLaine Saitora, de most megesett.

\- Mikor lesz az esemény? – kérdezte nem kissé aggodalmasan a potenciális sztárvendég.

\- Kb. egy hét. Mikor is pontosan, Kimio-san?

\- Egészen pontosan 8 nap múlva, senpai.

Taiga felnyögött. Minden japán démon! Már évek óta nem énekelt. Beszélnie kell Tamakival, sürgősen szüksége van egy korrepetítorra.

Bólintott. De már előre utálta. Az egész kicseszett marhaságot, ami azt illeti.

\- Ha ebben így megegyeztünk, majd küldjétek el a részleteket! – az órájára pillantott. – Esetleg… végeztünk mára? Mert háromnegyed óra múlva jelenésem van egy rádiós beszélgetőműsorban, és…

Keita felállt. Meghajolt a távozni készülő felé.

\- Fogadd a hálánkat, Taiga-san, hogy megteszed ezt nekünk!

\- Közös az érdekünk, Keita-san – viszonozta a gesztust Taiga. Az ajtó felé fordult, de még visszanézett Saitora. – Köszönöm, Saito! – nem részletezte, hogy mit, de a másik komolyan bólintott.

\- Kikísérem Daishi-sant! – sorakozott fel a vendég mellé Kimio is. Valahogy úgy érezte, nem árt kettesben hagynia a főnökét a kedvesével.

Némán sétáltak lefelé a – Taiga most már irritálóan tisztában volt vele – bekamerázott folyósokon, hosszú ideig egyikük sem szólt semmit. Taiga, bár zavarta a feszélyezett csend, nem tudta, mit mondhatna, alig ismerte a fiatal férfit maga mellett. Már a földszintre vezető utolsó lépcsősort rótták, amikor Kimio végül megtörte a hallgatást.

\- Daishi-san, sokáig gondolkodtam, hogy merjelek-e ilyesmivel zavarni, de remélem nem annyira személyes kérdés, hogy ne válaszolnál rá… - megtorpant, mintha mégis erős kétségei lennének.

Taiga halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Amíg nem teszed fel a kérdést, Kajiyama -san, aligha tudom megítélni, hogy személyes-e.

Kimio megköszörülte a torkát. Furcsa volt látni, ahogy a magasra nőtt és nyilvánvalóan nem veszélytelen férfi tipródik, mint egy kisiskolás.

\- Hát, azt már tudod, hogy rajongód voltam. És… elég nagy csalódásként éltem meg, amikor felhagytál a kjúdóval. Hiszem, hogy az egyik legjobb voltál. Csak azt akartam tudni, már elég régóta, hogy… miért, Daishi-san?

Taiga megállt, és Kimiora nézett. A tekintete meglepett volt és… szomorú. Kimio nagyot nyelt, de már nem tudta visszaszívni a kérdést.

\- Ami azt illeti, elég személyeset kérdeztél, Kajiyama-san – a fiatalabb máris sajnálkozott volna, de ő leintette -, mégis szeretném elmondani, mert valamiért ezt még soha senki nem kérdezte tőlem. Valahogy senki nem vette észre, hogy miről mondtam le. Te… érezted ezt, Kajiyama-san?

A biztonsági főnök nem válaszolt azonnal, egy pillanatig a saját kézfejét bámulta, ami görcsösen szorongatta a lépcsőkorlátot. Nem akarta megsérteni a sztárt, de őszinte választ várt, ezért cserébe neki is őszintének kellett lennie.

\- A kjúdó nem csak technika, hanem filozófia. Ezt te tudod a legjobban. Mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy azért vagy kimagasló kjúdóka, mert benned találkozik a test és a szellem tökéletessége az elsőrangú technikával. És mert annyira szeretted, amit csináltál.

\- Azt hiszem, még soha senki nem dicsért ilyen szépen. Köszönöm, Kajiyama-san – mosolygott az exíjász szomorkásan. – Talán, ha ott vagy mellettem, nem hozom meg azt a döntést. Akkoriban választás elé állítottak. Ha nem váltok modern íjra, mehettem volna haza a sportprogramból. Tudod, Kajiyama-san, nagyon nem akartam hazamenni. Ennyire egyszerű képlet volt. És szívszaggató, kegyetlen, gyilkos döntés egy 18 évesnek. Úgy vélem, valami akkor meghalt bennem. Talán ezért nem lettem sikeres a modern íjászatban. Elnézést kérek, hogy csalódást okoztam!

\- Nem gondolnám, hogy csalódtam benned, Daishi-san. Inkább sajnáltalak. Mert, amit most itt elmondtál, már sejtettem. Látszott azokon az olimpiai felvételeken. Hogy csak fél szívvel vagy ott.

Taiga ismét mosolyra húzta a száját. Ritkán találkozott ennyire őszinte és mesterkéletlen együttérzéssel. Szimpatikus volt ez a srác. Magát is váratlanul érte a következő mondat, amit ő maga eresztett ki a száján.

\- Kajiyama-san, ha… esetleg szívesen beszélgetnél a kjúdóról… Elmehetnénk egyszer valamit meginni.

Kajiyama Kimio arca – nem tévedés – szabályosan felragyogott. És Taiga döbbenten jött rá, hogy ez a rajongás nem a filmsztárnak szól, hanem a kjúdókának. Nem volt éppen rossz érzés.

\- Köszönöm, Daishi-san! Nagyon szívesen beszélgetnék veled!

Taiga előhalászott a dzsekije belső zsebéből egy névjegykártyát és átnyújtotta.

\- Hívj fel, kérlek, ha alkalmas lesz neked! – hajolt meg könnyedén, és már fordult is meg, mert az idő már szorította. A legalsó lépcsőfoknál járt, amikor meghallotta a határozott mondatot maga mögül.

\- Daishi-san, nagyon örülök, hogy Higashikumi-san téged választott!

***

\- Azt hittem, már sosem veszed fel!

\- Én is azt hittem. A zuhany alól ugrasztottál ki.

\- Jobban vagy?

Csend, csend, csend…

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Ne baszd fel az agyamat, Taiga-san!

\- Távol álljon tőlem! – sóhaj. – Köszönöm kérdésedet, kihevertem a másnaposságot!

\- Mégiscsak felbaszol! – a megállapítás éppenséggel nem hangzott dühösnek, sokkal inkább tárgyilagosnak. – Két napja felhívsz olyan állapotban, hogy az önkéntesek a lelkisegélyszolgálatnál nem kapnak olyan hívásokat, most meg úgy viselkedsz, mintha mi sem történt volna. Egy hülye köcsög vagy, Daishi Taiga!

Nem vagyok köcsög.

\- Ne haragudj, ha aggódnod kellett miattam! Csak sokat ittam.

Most a vonal túlsó végén állt be a hallgatás. Kis idő múlva halk, továbbra is higgadt hang szólalt meg:

\- Sajnálatos, hogy teljesen hülyének nézel! Hallod, sok mindent el lehet mondani rólam, de az eszemre mindig büszke voltam. Egy coming out után hívtál fel, hülyegyerek! Azt akarod elhiggyem, hogy könnyedén leráztad magadról a családi viszlátot?

Taiga felsóhajtott.

\- Ma is elmondtam valakiknek.

\- Nem hiszem el! – az elképedt hitetlenkedés valóban átszűrődött az éteren. – Hirtelen rájöttél, hogy megtaláltad az ideális társalgási témát?! Már megint ki a francnak értekeztél?

Csend, csend, csend…

\- Barátoknak.

Most Take sóhajtott. Taiga szinte látta, ahogy csóválja a fejét.

\- Ne vetíts, Taiga-san! Neked nincsenek barátaid.

\- Ez fájt!

\- A büdös fenét fájt! Direkt csinálod ezt. Elmarod magad mellől az embereket – elmarsz engem. De nem mondta ki. – Azt hiszed nem vettem észre? Nem azért kéne neked pszichiáter mert meleg vagy, hanem mert betegesen nem bízol senkiben.

\- Van rá okom.

\- Ó! Egészen biztosan. Mert mással csak jó dolgok történnek életében!

\- Azért hívtál fel, hogy lebarmolj?

\- Nem… Hallottam, hogy ma Saitonál jártál. Csak kíváncsi voltam, miért? Valami baj van?

\- Gondolod, csak akkor beszélek Saito-sannal, ha baj van?

\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy nem tűntök puszipajtásnak – azok után, amit összehordasz róla pláne nem. De ezt sem mondta ki.

\- Oké. Rendben. Üzleti ügyben mentem oda.

\- Ilyen jóban lettél hirtelen a Katagurákkal? Milyen területen tudsz te velük üzletelni? Ezt el is higgyem?! Még a végén meghívtak a partira is a jövő héten, nem?

Taiga fejében vészharang kolompolt.

\- Téged igen?

\- Engem igen!

Taiga lerogyott a mellette álló fotelba. Azt a kurvaleborultmiaszentségit! Erre nem gondolt. Érezte, ahogy a pánik villámtempóban keblére öleli a testét. Takehasha előtt udvarolni Katagura Keitának! Ez itt a vég!

Most őszintén! Kinek vétett ekkorát?! Miért van az, hogy a karma, vagy a sors, vagy az istenek akarata, vagy ami éppen szembe jön, mindig és kizárólag az ő életét kúrja szét a lehető legalaposabban?!

[1] zártláncú televízió (closed-circuit television)


	9. Chapter 9

Keita nagyon korán ébredt, és módja sem volt rá, hogy visszasüppedjen az édes álomba, hiányzott mellőle a pompás test, amihez hozzákucorodhatott volna. Saito már felkelt.

Még alig pirkadt. Keita kióvakodott a hálóból, megborzongott, ahogy a hűvös hajnali levegő megcirógatta csupasz bőrét. Nem ártott volna valamit felvenni.

A pompás test a téliesített medencére néző üveg tolóajtó előtt álldogált, laza pizsamanadrágja ingerlően emelte ki csinos fenekét. Felül meztelenül, a válláról a lapockájára kígyózott tigrise csíkos farka. Szájtikkasztóan szexi volt. Úgyhogy - fő a biztonság - Keita nyelt. Kettőt.

Saito összerezzent a hóna alatt előre kúszó két kar csiklandós érintésére.

\- Hátborzongató, amit művelsz, Kei-chan. Netán levitációval közlekedsz? - megnyalta a szája szélét, mert a két tenyér megtalálta a mellbimbóit.

Keita a tigrisfarokra hajtotta a fejét, minek következtében orra borzongató közelségbe került a tigristulaj nyakához. Aki borzongott is.

\- Még mindig az zavar, hogy Taiga-sannal kell cicáznom?

Saito lágyan megrázta a fejét. Kezeit az őt ölelő karokra simította.

\- Ugyan. Bár első hallásra bizarrnak tűnt az ötlet, nem vagyok hülye. Tudom, hogy mit kell tennünk. Ami persze nem jelenti azt, hogy örülök neki, vagy, hogy nem idegesít egy kicsit.

Félrehajtotta a fejét, rádöntötte a nyakában szimatoló másikra.

\- Még szép - nyugtázta elégedetten Keita. - eléggé aggasztana, ha teljesen hidegen hagyna - kidugta a nyelvét, megkóstolta a sima bőrt az ütőér fölött. - De akkor mi nem hagy aludni? Nem igazán tetszik, hogy hajnalban nem a karjaidban szundikálok a jó meleg ágyamban.

\- Fázol? - váltott hirtelen aggódóra Saito hangja. Megpróbált kibontakozni az ölelésből, hogy megforduljon, és ellenőrizze aggodalma tárgyát, de persze esélye sem volt a ráfonódó izmos testtel szemben.

\- Ne terelj, lordom! Várom a választ.

Saito halkat sóhajtott, beleernyedt az ölelésbe. Néha igazán jólesett neki, hogy a párja egyenrangú fél, akitől alkalomadtán ő is megkaphatja a neki kijáró dédelgetést.

\- Take. Take aggaszt.

Keita egy pillanatra megtorpant a nyalogatásban.

\- Amennyiben?

Saito elgondolkodva csücsörítette a száját.

\- Azt hiszem Take meglehetősen mély érzelmeket táplál Taigával szemben. Ámbár nyilvánvalóan nincs tisztában vele.

\- Ha még ő sincs, akkor te...?

\- Te is tudod, hogy a saját érzelmeinkkel kapcsolatban milyen vakok tudunk lenni. Nekünk nagy szerencse adatott meg, hogy van egy Takénk, aki egy jól irányzott seggberúgással a helyes irányba terel. Neki pedig csak mi vagyunk. Amatőrök - hátranyúlt, és maga elé pördítette pucér kedvesét, aki kivételesen hagyta magát. Futó csókot lehelt a szájára, aztán ellentmondást nem tűrően a kanapé felé navigálta, leült, és maga mellé húzta. Az odakészített bolyhos pléddel alaposan bebugyolálta magukat, csak azután folytatta. - Azonban mégiscsak úgy vélem, hogy Take szerelmes. Nem az a típus, aki érzelmek nélkül, csak úgy lefekszik valakivel. Nem egy volt baráttal. Nem olyan helyzetben, ahol tétje van minden kimondott szónak.

\- Nem lehet, hogy csak sokat ivott?

Saito meggyőződéssel rázta meg a fejét.

\- Take soha. Még életemben nem láttam annyira részegnek, hogy ne legyen tisztában vele, mit tesz. Ami alkalmasint az apjának köszönhető. Annyira fél, hogy eluralkodnak rajta az apai gének, hogy soha nem lép túl egy pontot az ivászatban.

\- Az apai gének? - Keita kimondottan hálás volt a takaróért. Annyira, hogy a lehető legközelebb fészkelődött jótevőjéhez. Megnyugodva érzékelte, hogy törleszkedése nem hatástalan. De igyekezett kicsit visszafogni magát, mert érdekelte a válasz is.

Saito nagyot sóhajtott mielőtt folytatta. Hogy az altesti vértolulás, vagy a téma váltotta-e ki belőle, örök rejtély maradt.

\- Take apja igazi barom volt, ha ivott. Igaz esetenként még alkohol sem kellett hozzá, hogy elszaladjon vele a ló. Amikor majdnem agyonverte Takét, teljesen józan volt.

Keita megdermedt. Döbbenten nézett kedvesére.

\- Hogy... mi?!

Saito kesernyésen elmosolyodott.

\- Nem gondoltad volna, nem igaz?

Keita még mindig nem tért magához.

\- Amit most mondtál… Csak költői túlzás volt, ugye?

Saito megnyugtatóan végigsimított a hátán, de nem hazudott neki.

\- Amit mondtam, a színtiszta valóság volt. Take több hétig feküdt kórházban. Ha az anyja nincs ott, vége az biztos.

\- De hát… ismerem őket…az édesanyját. Jól szituáltak, kiegyensúlyozottak…

Saitonak most már tényleg nevetnie kellett.

\- Néha tényleg meglepően naiv tudsz lenni. Ne vágj ilyen arcot, ez annyira édes. Olyan vagy, mint egy melegházi növény, akit kihajítottak a hóba. De komolyan, mintha csak a lecsúszott elemeknél fordulna elő ilyesmi.

Keita durcásan elfordította a fejét, bár természetesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Saitonak igaza van. Úgyhogy hamar felhagyott a morccal, noha szívesen duzzogott, mivel a kedvese kimondottan kreatív megoldásokra volt képes egy kis békülésért. De most túl kíváncsi volt.

\- Az a kicsi kis nő? Hogy volt képes… bár persze az apját nem ismerem.

Saito a vállára a húzta a fekete fejet, és ismét rádöntötte a sajátját. Az ajtón túli szürkületet fürkészte. A nagy ház környékén aprócska fények villantak fel. Megérkezett a hajnali váltás. Megnyugtató érzés volt látni őket, pláne, hogy tudta, nem jönnek indiszkréten közel. Nem lett volna szerencsés a nagy ablakok miatt.

\- Hát jobb is, hogy nem ismered. Acélgyári munkás volt eredendően, de egyszer csak meggazdagodtak. Senki nem tudta mi történt. Kapott valami nagyobb jutalmat a gyárban, és hirtelen elkezdett dőlni a pénz. A prémium volt a kezdőtőke. De akkora surmó volt a pasas, hogy kutya sem értette, hogy lett hirtelen pénzügyi zseni.

\- És hogyan?

Saito felnevetett. Most egész vidáman.

\- Oly módon, amire soha senki nem gondolt. Tudod, Nao-san akkoriban nem így nézett ki. Képzeld el ezt a sikkes kis dámát bő pamutmelegítőben, durva vászonkötényben, amint naphosszat a tűzhelyet bűvöli, meg a partvissal zsonglőrködik. Napok elteltek úgy, hogy a szavát nem lehetett hallani.

\- Nem értem – ismerte el a jakuzaherceg. – Mármint az sem, hogy hogy lett a verébből paradicsommadár, de azt sem, hogy jön ez ide.

\- Pedig pofonegyszerű, Mókusfül. A pénzügyi zseni nem Chikamitsu Soda volt, hanem Nao. A kis Hamupipőke. És sikerült úgy intéznie a dolgokat, hogy az agysorvadt férje még csak észre sem vette, hogy hátulról irányítják. Nem ismerek nála zseniálisabb tőzsdecápát.

Keita egyik pofára esésből a másikba zuhant, de nem hagyta magát elriasztani.

\- Még mindig nem értem a verést.

Saito nagyot sóhajtott, de a fekete fejebúbra módszeresen elhelyezett csókkal jutalmazta a kitartást.

\- Ami azt illeti, Nao nemcsak zseni, de hagyományos japán nevelést is kapott. Hitt benne, hogy az a feladata ebben az életben, hogy kiszolgálja a férjét és a gyerekét, és tűrjön. Bármit mért rá a sors. És tűrt is. A napi szintű, módszeres megaláztatást és zaklatást. A pasas nem fogta vissza magát, néhányszor még én is végignéztem. Gyakran lógtam náluk. Takehasha meg csak csikorgatta a fogát. Nem volt eszköz a kezében, amivel megvédhette volna az anyját. Az apja egy kisebb fajta hegyomlás volt. Take meg… mint láthattad az anyjára ütött.

\- És ő? Őt is…

\- Hogy piszkálta-e? Naná. Az egyetlen fegyverrel vágott vissza, ami bőséggel a rendelkezésére állt. Az eszével. Csak sajnos egyre pengébb lett, ahogy felnőttünk. És minél vitriolosabb válaszokat adott a vegzálásra, annál dühösebb lett az apja.

\- Verte?

\- Nem. Soha. Egyiküket sem. Ezért is volt megdöbbentő a végkifejlet. Senki sem feltételezett ilyesmit.

\- Mi történt?

Saito odébbcsúszott, hogy még jobban magára húzhassa a fiút. Módfelett élvezte a hangulatot. Napokig el tudott volna így üldögélni a félhomályos nappaliban, kettecskén, bámulva a téli kertet, a lefedett medencét meg a nagy ház fényeit. Különösen, hogy a másik fél sem mutatott éppen érdektelenséget az ügyben. Lassan nehezére esett válaszolni is, de nem akarta kielégítetlenül hagyni Keita kíváncsiságát. Különben sem tűnt hátrányosnak, hogy a srác egy kicsit jobban képben legyen. Nagy napra készültek.

\- Az apja egy kibaszott homofób. A kedvenc szövege az volt, hogy Take buzi. Mert ugye úgy néz ki. Aztán egy szép tavaszi reggelen a fia közölte vele, hogy lefeküdt egy fiúval.

\- Nemár… És valóban…?

\- Hogy tényleg megtörtént-e? Én sem régóta tudom, de igen meg – Keita olyan mókásan zavarodott arcot vágott, hogy Saitonak muszáj volt kuncognia. – Min vagy úgy meglepve, Kei-chan? Ha jól tudom, ismeretségetek hajnalán rögtön az arcodba vágta, hogy pánszexuális.

Most Keita arcán jelent meg – hozzá egyébként megdöbbentően nem passzoló – sunyi kis mosoly.

\- Egész mostanáig többé-kevésbé biztos voltam benne, hogy csak fejben olyan szabadelvű – közölte. - Még sohasem láttam férfival…

\- És nővel?

Keita komolyan megrázta a fejét.

\- Az nem ugyanaz. Ha egy férfira ránézel és nincs mellette nő, kapásból arra gondolsz, hogy csak átmenetileg szingli. De eszedbe sem jutna, hogy férfival is lehetne. Arra, hogy ennek az ő esetében is fennáll a lehetősége, semmi nem mutatott. Pedig Take-san nagyon helyes férfi, kapós lenne a melegek között.

Saito összevonta a szemöldökét. A keze megfeszült Keita fenekén.

\- Helyes, mi?! – figyelmeztetően szorított egyet. Keita félig lehunyt szemmel ránézett, és megnyalta a szája szélét.

\- Ő az a szexi értelmiségi típus, ha érted, mire gondolok – lehelte párja ajkai közé.

Saito véglegesítette a markolás erősségét.

\- Csókolj meg, Kei-chan! – szólt rá durván a kedvesére. És azt nem kellett nógatni. Átmeneti szünet állt be a beszélgetésben, ahogy az éhes nyelvek egymásra találtak. Lassú, az ismerősbe beleízlelő csók volt ez, kezek kényelmes sétájával egymás testén. Mégis váratlanul vérpezsdítő. Néhány perc múlva Saito levegő után kapkodva szabadította ki alsó ajkát Keita szívásából, ernyedten ejtette hátra a fejét a kanapé karfájára.

\- Kei-chan, esküszöm nem gondoltam, hogy ebben még képes vagy továbbfejlődni, de be kell látnom, korlátolt fantáziám közelébe sem juthat a költészetnek, amit a testeddel művelsz.

Keita lassan, elégedetten mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Szerintem meg a féltékenység afrodiziákum – jelentette ki meggyőződéssel. – Talán gyakrabban kéne emlegetnem Take-sant. Most, hogy már tudom, valóban megtette férfiakkal. És nem is eggyel.

\- Ugyan… Mit tudod te, hogy hánnyal volt. Nekem vannak kétségeim.

Keita félrehajtotta a fejét, haja ingerlően söpörte végig Saito mellét. Kérdőn nézett az inzultáltra.

\- Már bocsáss meg, de most mondtad azt az esetet. Egy másikról pedig eddig is tudtam.

Saito csúfondárosan felvonta a bal szemöldökét. Odanyúlt, és megpöccintette Keita orrát.

\- Na, és nagyokos ojabun jelölt, az honnan jött le ebből, hogy két férfival volt?

Keita szeme kikerekedett.

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy… - elakadt a szava. Nagyot pislogott. Kettőt.

\- Bizony ám, jakuza gyöngye – bólogatott önelégülten Saito. – És egyre kevesebb kétségem van afelől, hogy a két eset között nem volt harmadik. Bármit is hord össze a nagyszerű doktor-san.

\- Hoppá! – nyögte ki az elképedt szépfiú. – Azt hiszem… ezt meg emésztenem kell – ismerte be.

\- Csak rajta. És ha még jobban el akarsz merülni az elmélkedésben, akkor azt is elmondom, hogy említésre méltó kapcsolata nőkkel sem volt. Amennyire tudom, soha nem lépte túl a kölcsönösen kielégítő szexpartner viszonyt.

\- Tudatosan?

\- Látod, ezt viszont nem tudom. Mindenesetre végig az az érzésem volt, hogy módszeresen védi magát a komolyabb érzelmektől. Mintha félne az érzelmi viharoktól. De most kezd megváltozni a véleményem.

\- Miért?

Saito lebiggyesztette a száját. Egy pillanatig gondolkodott, hogy is fogalmazzon.

\- Te nem láttad a múltkor, hogy milyen állapotban volt.

Keita bólintott. Valóban nem sokat tudott kihúzni a párjából, amikor az hajnalban, erősen elázott formában hazaérkezett a barátjától. Nem is volt abban az állapotban, hogy minőségi beszélgetést folytasson. Egy Katagura katona baráti támogatásával érte el a küszöböt. Ő, a maga részéről, ebből annyit vont le, hogy komoly lehetett a helyzet.

\- Sejtem, hogy nem véletlenül üldögéltél nála hajnalig. De akkoriban még azt tippeltem, hogy attól akadt ki ennyire, hogy a nagy szája ide vagy oda, végül életében először feküdt le egy férfival, és ez nyilván megrázta.

Saito biccentett.

\- Odafelé menet még én is eljátszottam a gondolattal. De tévedtem. Egész éjjel egyetlen utalása sem volt arra, hogy magát az aktust megbánta volna. Ellenben megállás nélkül szidta Daishi Taigát. A 17 évest és a 27 évest egyaránt. Néha úgy összemosódott a kettő, hogy komoly erőfeszítést igényelt nyomon követni a mondanivalót. Egy idő után el is engedtem. Minél többet ittunk, annál nehezebb volt a feladat, és úgyis csak ugyanazt ismételgette.

\- Miszerint?

\- Hogy a mocskos szemét geciláda elhagyta.

Keita elgondolkodva ráfixált a magát kellető gusztusos kulcscsontra az orra előtt. Saito elvarázsolva figyelte, ahogy arca megértően ellágyul, szája körül együttérző mosoly jelenik meg. Végül felpillantott, és megszólalt.

\- Szóval nem az fáj neki, hogy megfektették, hanem hogy az illető, akihez foghatót 10 év alatt sem talált, mindkétszer faképnél hagyta. Ó, ez annyira…

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy édes – vágott közbe Saito, mert alfahím énje berzenkedett a kifejezéstől, ha azt egy férfira alkalmazták.

\- Pedig az – replikázott megbántottan az ő édese.

Saito rámeredt, és nem először, ráébredt, hogy néha nem ördögtől való egy férfit „édes”-nek nevezni.

\- Oké, elismerem, vicces, ahogy tagadja a dolgot, miközben bárki számára világos, aki egy légtérben látja őket.

Keita befészkelte a fejét párja vállgödrébe, és merengve figyelte az odakint gomolygó ködöt a csupasz bokrok ágai között.

\- És vajon mit gondol erről Daishi-san?

\- Aligha hiszem, hogy részéről komoly ellenállásba ütközne, ha nyilvánvalóvá tenné az érzelmeit.

\- De Take-san azt mondta, hogy Daishi-san elszántan elutasítja a homoszexualitását.

Saito a fejét ingatta.

\- Én nem így látom. Taiga-san tökéletesen tisztában van vele, hogy meleg. Már nincs a tagadás fázisában.

\- Nem jelent semmit, ha nem képes elfogadni.

Saito váratlanul kuncogni kezdett.

\- Ahogy én látom, csak egy kis noszogatásra lenne szüksége. A megfelelő katalizátor pedig tíz év után végre itt van az orra előtt.

\- Úgy érted…

Saito széleset nyújtózott, hogy aztán szoros ölelésbe vonhassa a célszemélyt, aki az ő orra előtt – pontosan és szó szerinti értelemben – világított rá, hogy már ő sem mondhatja magát kimondottan heterónak.

\- Úgy értem, hogy tíz évvel ezelőtt Daishi Taiga olyan volt a minden lében kanál Higashikumi Takehasha mellett, mint egy sziklaszilárd horgony a tornádóban. Benne mindig megkapaszkodhatott. És persze fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyit jelent ez Takénak. Folyton a mi barátságunkra irigykedett, pedig az gyökeresen különbözött az ő kapcsolatuktól. Take szeret engem, a testvérem, de pont olyan hülye vagyok, mint ő. Taiga a szükséges a számára, az egyensúly, és ez a balansz tíz évig hiányzott az életéből. Bár persze erre én is csak most jöttem rá. Ha előbb leesik, istenemre hazarángattam volna a féleszűt Koreából.

Keita pár percig csak hallgatagon élvezte a békét és a furcsán megnyugtató gondolatot, hogy két ember a közelében talán csak egy karnyújtásnyira van a boldogságtól, ám egyszercsak megmerevedett, és meglepő gyorsasággal bontakozott ki az ölelésből. Felült, megfelelő távolságot hozott létre, majd méltatlankodva motyogó kedvesére nézett.

\- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy Takehasha-san is kapott meghívót anyám partijára?

Abból, ahogy Saito visszanézett rá, Keita előtt világossá vált, hogy a gondolat, ami az ő fejében épp most fogalmazódott meg, a férfit talán már napok óta gyötörte.

\- Igen. És Take nincs beavatva. Látni fogja, ahogy Taiga teszi neked a szépet.

\- Meg kell mondanunk neki.

\- Gondoltam rá, de ez nem az én ügyem. Titeket érint. A szervezetet. Minél kevesebben tudnak róla, annál jobb. És idő sincs már rá. Majd utána elmagyarázom neki, ha engedélyt kapok az ojabuntól.

\- Ne marháskodj! – heveskedett Keita. – Take-san sosem árulna el minket.

Saito csitítólag a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Keita! Jakuza körökben élsz. A szervezetet, mint jakuza-gumit érte a támadás. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez véresen komoly dolog. Nem olyasmi, amiben befolyásolhatnak minket a személyes érzelmeink. Nem civileknek való. Take szándékosan nyilván nem árulna el minket, de nincs is tisztában a játékszabályokkal. Éppen elég, hogy Taigát bele kellett vonnunk az ügybe. Az ő esetében nem volt választásunk, de ő legalább vérbeli színész, tudja kezelni a váratlan helyzeteket.

\- Attól nem tartasz, hogy Take-san éppen azzal árulja el magát, hogy – ha szabad téged idézzelek – nem tudja kezelni a helyzetet? Hogy valami elhamarkodottat tesz? Ha igazad van, és komoly érzelmek fűzik Daishi-sanhoz, akkor erre minden esély megvan.

\- Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan – csóválta a fejét Saito. – Take legnagyobb baja éppen az, hogy végletekig büszke. Soha nem tenne olyasmit, amire célzol. Soha nem árulná el az érzelmeit nyilvánosan. Előbb rágja betegre magát belülről.

Keita lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Kegyetlen vagy – közölte lehangoltan.

\- Tudom – Saito szája körül szomorkás mosoly játszott. – Végiggondoltam már párszor, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogy egy szemétláda vagyok, aki nem nevezheti magát igaz barátnak. De elég sok forog kockán, nem igaz? Take mindent tud rólam, ami emberileg lehetséges két ember között, akik együtt nőttek fel, de ha azt gondolod, hogy egyszer is akár súroltam a témát az öt év alatt, amíg beépített ügynök voltam, nagyon tévedsz. A saját anyám sem sejtett semmit.

\- Ez nem ugyanaz – makacskodott Keita.

\- Ez pontosan ugyanaz – csattant fel hevesen Saito, de rögtön meg is bánta. – Bocsáss meg! – a hangulat odalett. A takaróért nyúlt, hogy kikászálódjon alóla.

Finom érintés állította meg. A csuklóján.

\- Kérlek, maradj! És ne haragudj! Voltam olyan ostoba, hogy elfeledkeztem róla, mennyire elkötelezett vagy azokkal szemben, akiket szeretsz. És arról is, hogy milyen emlékeket idézhet fel benned ez a szituáció. Engedd, hogy elfeledtessem veled egy kis időre. Utána pedig együtt nézzünk szembe azzal, amivel szembe kell néznünk. A mai napon ugyanúgy, ahogy mindig ezután.

Saito visszaült, féloldalasan a csuklóját szorongató karcsú ujjakra nézett. Félrehajtotta a fejét, alulról pislogott felfelé.

\- Hát, Kei-chan… ez egy kicsit magasztosra sikeredett, de köszönöm!

A szorítás meglazult.

\- Hülye seggfej! – hangzott a megbántottan tömör válasz. – Ha jobban belegondolok, csinálj, amit akarsz – most ő nyúlt a takaró után, hogy méltóságot merítsen némi textilből, amit meztelensége köré tekerhet. Saito gondoskodott róla, hogy ne járjon sikerrel.

\- Pedig a megfeledkezősdi jól elgondolásnak tűnik…

\- Ott ne… nyúlj hozzám!

\- Hol? – arcátlankodott, miközben kezei máris elpofátlanodtak.

\- Pontosan ott – mutatott a combjára a sértett díva.

\- Szóval az a baj, hogy az ujjaim helytelenkednek?

Az érintett nem válaszolt. Nem, mintha nem akart volna, de a molesztáló testrészek immár elhagyták az ágyék lágy bőrredőit, és alig pár centivel odébb, más célpontot találtak maguknak. Ez a tény némileg akadályozta a kommunikációt, de egy méltóságteljes bólintásra azért futotta még.

\- Nos, kérésed számomra parancs – emelte Saito megadóan a válla fölé a kezeit.

Ki tudta volna megmondani, hogy a fojtott morgás minek szólt? A helyeslés hangja volt, vagy épp ellenkezőleg? Mielőtt eldőlt volna, máris halk, meglepett kiáltás váltotta. Mert mitagadás, Saito megtartotta az ígéretét. A kezei nem érintették többet a kényes területet: az ajkai vették át a feladatot.

***

Takehasha megtapogatta a hátizsákjában a meghívót. Bár nagyon jól ismerték már a Katagura-házban, nem volt benne teljesen biztos, nem lesz e szüksége rá a bejutáshoz. Az ane-san születésnapját otthon tartották, ami magában arról árulkodott, hogy jóval kisebb volumenű esemény várható, mint a karácsonyi parti. Így is volt rendjén. Egy születésnap mégiscsak családi esemény, ugyebár. Most már csak az a kérdés maradt megválaszolatlan, hogy ez esetben mit is keres ő ott tulajdonképpen.

Tudta, hogy a gumi felfogása a családról merőben más, mint az átlagembereké, mégis, nem tudta volna megragadni a pillanatot, hogy mikor keveredett ő ennyire bensőséges kapcsolatba a klánnal. Persze Saito kétségkívül nagy szerepet játszott ebben. Noha a volt ügyésznek bőséggel álltak rendelkezésre vérrokonok – japán és skót ágról egyaránt -, szintén sajátságos családértelmezésébe csupán három ember tartozott bele, legalábbis szamuráj nagyapja halála óta. Az édesanyja, Takehasha, és az ő édesanyja. Milyen fura, túrt bele mosolyogva kócosra zselézett hajába, hogy még Nao is helyet kapott ebben a válogatott kis társaságban! A Katagurák meg úgy fogadták a különös négyesfogatot, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Saito családja fennakadás nélkül simult bele a klán bonyolult szövetébe.

Eléggé hideg volt. Amilyen hülye, nem hozott magával sapkát. Hegyes fülei a cakkos fürtök alatt máris elzsibbadtak a hidegtől. Összébb húzta magán a vastag vászonparkát, ahogy ott toporgott a járda szélén a taxira várakozva. Visszapillantott az aprócska üzletre az elhanyagolt zsákutcában. Hát itt is járt. Ennél nagyobb sikerről nem számolhatott be, ami a látogatást illeti.

Néhány napja nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat. Konkrétan, mióta végighallgatta Taiga zagyva, alkoholgőzös beszámolóját a hirtelen coming outról. Bármit gondolt az ütődöttje, Take tudta, hogy ez az esemény nagy előrelépésnek számít. A fickó, akinek eddig minden gondolata a tények szigorú tagadása körül forgott, most nyilvános beismerést tett. Végrehajtotta az első lépést afelé, hogy elfogadja önmagát annak, aminek született. Take boldog volt, helyette is. Még akkor is, ha a nagy bejelentést nem is fogadta túl nagy lelkesedés. Sőt!

Ahogy másnap a rendelőjében üldögélt, az üres negyedórácskában, amely két páciens között kijutott neki pihenésül, az apákon és a fiúkon tűnődött. Taiga elutasító apján, Keita elfogadó apján, a saját apján, akinek már a gyanú is elég volt… Nem hazudott akkoriban az apjának. De nem is mondott igazat. Hagyta, hogy higgye, amit akar. Hagyta, hogy higgye, amit sugallt neki. Azóta is furdalta a lelkiismeret. Chikamitsu Soda homofóbiája nagyon nem volt rendben. De az sem, hogy ő kihasználta ezt a gyengeséget, és rákényszerítette az öreget, hogy ellökje őt magától. A lehető legdurvább módon. És ezzel ő, Chikamitsu Takehasha, összezúzta a saját családját. Talán mások nem így látták, talán nekik egyszerűbb képlet állt elő, amikor az esetre gondoltak, de Take nem tudta túltenni magát a saját felelősségén.

Bár korábban igyekezett nem sokat foglalkozni a kérdéssel, és nem kis munkával sikerült is elásnia magában a soha nem szűnő gondolatot, Taiga merész szembenézése magával és konzervatív apjával nem hagyta nyugodni. Csodálta a férfit a bátorságáért. Mindent kockára tett, és nem mondhatni, hogy jól került ki az érzelmi szerencsejátékból, mégis, még a kapatos szózuhatagon keresztül is tökéletesen átjött, hogy egyvalamit biztosan nyert: egy csipetnyi lelki békét, egy leheletnyi enyhülést saját magával szemben. Irigyelte.

Így hát ő is elindult. Hogy szembe nézzen a saját démonaival.

Nem állíthatta, hogy még soha nem járt itt. Néhány évvel ezelőtt eljöttek az anyjával, valami pénzügyi ellentmondás miatt, amit a könyvelőjük jelzett, de nem találták itt, akit kerestek, csupán a lecsúszott környék engedett arra következtetni, hogy Chikamitsu Soda már rég rákényszerült, hogy túldimenzionált ambícióit hétköznapibb keretek közé szorítsa.

A boltocska kimondottan szűkösnek, de meglepő módon pedánsan rendben tartottnak bizonyult. Az élelmiszerek, fajtánként szortírozva, katonás rendben sorakoztak a megviselt fémpolcokon. A tisztaságra sem lehetett panasza senkinek. Az áruk kiosztása ugyan köszönőviszonyban sem volt a tudományos marketing törvényszerűségeivel, de Take sejdítette, hogy errefelé ez nem jelent kimondott hátrányt. A hátsó traktust élénk színű, műanyag gyöngyökből fűzött függöny választotta el az eladótértől, onnan került elő éles zörgés kíséretében a vékony asszony.

Talán ha harminc lehetett. Magas, szikár, szigorú arcú nő. A haját szoros kontyba fogta, teljes öltözetét a praktikum határozta meg. Bár csöppet sem hasonlított Naora, a kitérdelt melegítő és a viseltes kötény meglepően nosztalgikus emlékeket idézett Takéban.

Az asszony sietve meghajolt.

\- Köszöntöm nálunk, vevő-san! Miben segíthetek? – a hangja meghökkentően kellemesen csengett, feltűnő kontrasztban ellenséges külsejével.

Take viszonozta a meghajlást.

\- Chikamitsu Soda-sant keresem.

A nő kutatva nézett rá, de a pillanat szinte azonnal tovatűnt. Bólintott és a gyöngyfüggönyhöz lépett.

\- Soda-san! A vevő-san téged keres – még egy röpke pillantás, még egy gyors meghajlás, aztán eltűnt a hátsó polcok mögött.

Take érezte, ahogy a gyomra a torkába kúszik. Majdnem tíz éve nem látta az apját. Utoljára a válóperes tárgyaláson találkoztak. Soda meglepő módon ragaszkodott volna a fia felügyeleti jogához, noha azután, amit tett, erre természetesen semmi esélye nem volt.

A gyöngyök megcsörrentek. Take reflexszerűen lehunyta, majd kinyitotta a szemét.

Bár ő maga majdhogynem semmit nem nőtt azóta, meglepő módon már nem látta olyan hatalmasnak az apját. Noha izmok most is voltak rajta bőven. Nem is sokat változott. Kicsit őszebb lett, talán egy keveset fogyott. A készséges mosoly hamar elhalt az arcán, ahogy meglátta ki áll előtte.

Take remegő gyomorral, de tisztességtudóan meghajolt. Csak most tudatosult benne, hogy a nem túl szép emlékezetű nap óta egyszer sem volt kettesben az apjával.

\- Édesapám!

Soda egy pillanatig nem válaszolt. Take kieresztett egy észrevehetetlen sóhajt, ahogy kiegyenesedett. Az apja arca merev volt.

\- Takehasha – bólintott feléje. A hangjából sem lehetett semmit kiolvasni. – Ha a pénz miatt jöttél, nekem azt mondta anyád könyvelője, hogy minden rendben van.

Take hárítólag emelte fel a kezét.

\- Nem. Nem pénz miatt jöttem.

\- Akkor…

Take most egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

\- Látni akartalak, édesapám.

Chikamitsu Soda most tényleg meglepettnek tűnt. És gyanakvónak. Ráncolta a homlokát nagy igyekezetében, hogy értelmet találjon fia szavai mögött.

\- Most? Miért?

Takehasha megpróbálkozott egy sovány mosollyal. De hamar elengedte.

\- Mert el kell mondanom valamit.

\- Jókor jut eszedbe – vakkantotta, és Take furamód megkönnyebbült. Mert most végre ismerőssé vált neki az előtte álló ember.

\- Úgy gondolom, ki kell várnunk a megfelelő időt.

A férfi vele szemben felmordult.

\- Ne süketelj ezzel az értelmiségi dumával. Bökd ki, mit akarsz.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek.

Chikamitsu Sodán tényleg csak egy illanó pillanatig látszott a meghökkenés.

\- Netán az úrifiúnak feltámadt a lelkiismerete? – bár egyre inkább visszatalált valahai önmagához, a fia arcán megjelenő rejtélyes mosoly megint elbizonytalanította. Így inkább nem folytatta.

\- Felteszem, apám, nem azért, amire te gondolsz – felelte halkan Take. – Nem kérek bocsánatot, amiért olyasmit tettem, ami a te értékrendednek nem felel meg. Sajnálom, hogy csalódást kell okoznom, de nem verted ki belőlem a… - alig hallhatóan felnevetett - …hajlamot, ha fogalmazhatok így. Amit akkor tettem, megtettem újra, és nem bántam meg – megállt, hogy reagáljon az apja elvörösödő arcára. – Szeretném azt hinni, hogy a szégyen pírját látom rajtad, de alighanem tévedek, és csupán a késztetést próbálod elnyomni magadban, hogy megint képen törölj – ismét megtorpant, és komolyra rendezte a vonásait. Meghajolt, mélyen. Ahogy a fiúkhoz illik, akik tisztelettel szólnak apjukhoz. De aztán kiegyenesedett, mert a mondanivalóját apja szemébe nézve akarta elmondani. – Bocsánatodat kérem, mert tudtam, hogy gyenge ember vagy, és kihasználtam a gyengeségedet, hogy legyőzhesselek! Ha tudtam volna, mi következik, soha nem teszem!

Chikamitsu Soda csak állt, és nézte a fiát. Szörnyű és teljesen hiábavaló igyekezetében, hogy megértse, még a keze is ökölbe szorult. Fájdalmasan tudatában volt, hogy a valaha volt kicsi lény, akibe egykor minden reményét helyezte, és jómaga semmiben sem osztoznak. A börtönben, és azután is, sok ideje volt töprengeni, és küzdeni a borzasztó pánikkal, amit a gondolat váltott ki belőle, hogy az egyetlen fia számára vadidegen, és ez a puszta tény majdnem elég volt hozzá, hogy meggyilkolja. Az évek alatt, amíg nem látta, ez a pánik lecsillapodott, most azonban újult erővel szorongatta a mellkasát. A megfoghatatlan, irracionális teremtmény most mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Felteszem, apám, te nem akarsz bocsánatot kérni tőlem – állítás volt, de a biztonság kedvéért Take csempészett bele egy kis kérdő hangsúlyt. Természetesen nem kapott választ. Nem mintha várta volna. Megértően bólintott párat, aztán – talán, hogy oldja a feszültséget, körülpillantott a kis üzletben, amelynek fedezetét az anyja teremtette meg, és amelybe soha többé nem kívánt visszatérni. – Szép a boltod – és ezt komolyan is gondolta. Lassan megfordult, és a kijárat felé indult. – Ennyi lett volna. Többé nem kereslek. Isten veled, apám – nyugodt volt, inkább tárgyilagos, mint érzelmes. Megfordult, és kisétált. Megkönnyebbült. Attól is, hogy az apja nem szólt egy szót sem. Mert rájött, hogy nem akar tőle semmit. A végső elszakadás, amely tíz évvel ezelőtt elkezdődött, most végérvényesen befejeződött.

A bolt előtt, a kihalt utcán egy kisfiú játszott. Melegítőt viselt és egy roppant hercig, felnőttes, bézsszínű vászondzsekit, a hátán Hard Rock Café felirattal. Talán hat éves lehetett. Take egy pillanatra megállt mellette, figyelte, ahogy egy darab aszfaltkrétával Pikachut pingál a fagyos járdára. Meglepően ügyesnek tűnt. Take elfordult, és az előbbi asszonyt pillantotta meg, aki a gyerek felé tartott.

\- Gyerünk befelé, Takehiro! Kész van az ebéd.

Takehasha meglepetten nézett a nőre és az engedelmesen szedelőzködő fiúra.

\- Az övé? – kérdezte a nőt, és fejével a bolt felé intett.

Az asszony ismét rávillantotta ijesztően intelligens tekintetét. Tétovázott, de aztán bólintott.

Take a kisfiúra meredt. Összeszorult a torka. Hirtelen kapkodó ujjakkal a zsebéhez nyúlt, névjegykártyatartót vett elő, és ügyetlenül kikapart belőle egy kártyát.

\- Kérem, asszonyom, ha bármiben segíthetek, ne habozzon megkeresni… Ugye tudja, ki vagyok?

A nő ismét bólintott.

\- Igen, tudom – lágyan elmosolyodott, ami egy pillanatra megszépítette merev arcát. A kártyáért nyúlt, és ahogy elvette, finoman, anyáskodva megsimogatta a férfi kezét, bár alig pár évvel lehetett idősebb nála. – Egyszer majd elviszem magához. Takehirot.

Take megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. Értették egymást. A nő megfogta Takehiro kezét, és elindult vele a ház felé, ő pedig megfordult, és a telefonjáért nyúlt, hogy hívjon egy taxit. Az idő elszaladt, ő pedig egy ünnepségre volt hivatalos.

Pár órával később a Katagura ház fogadótermében ücsörgött puha, mohazöld bársonnyal bevont fotelben, a látszólag spontán szétszórt alacsony asztalkák egyike mellett. A környezet pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint egy hegyvidéki szálloda lobbyja, persze nem kimondottan spártai faház stílusú, sokkal inkább extravagánsan luxus hangulatú. Megakadt a szeme a pompás fenyődekoráción, amely élő zöldfalat képezett az terem hosszanti oldalán, szemben a méretes ablaksorral, és bódító illattal kényeztette az érkezőket. Ami azt illeti nem fukarkodtak a hangulati elemekkel, ezt el kellett ismernie. Ahogy az a Kataguráktól már el is várható. Karácsonykor is megszületett a varázs. Igazából arra lett volna kíváncsi, hogy ez mindig is így volt e, vagy az ojabun családegyesítése hozott friss szellőket a klánéletbe.

Szórakozottan lötyögtette körbe-körbe a kezében tartott pohár grogot, miközben csendben szemlélődött. Szemben vele Ise Sakuya próbálkozott nem kis vehemenciával meggyőzni valamiről Kajiyama Kimiot, aki látványosan nem vett róla tudomást, mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal unottan figyelte a meghívottakat. Take vigyorogva csóválta a fejét.

Voltaképpen együtt érkezett a hosszú hajú forgószéllel. A Katagura-ház kapuja előtt botlott belé, az apró designer éppen egy meglepően férfias sportkocsiból pattant ki. Fekete sztreccsnadrágot viselt, majdnem térdhajlatáig felkúszó fűzős, magasszárú cipővel, amely csak gondolati szinten képviselte a téli bakancsot. Felül pedig az övéhez hasonló, de páfrányzöld oversize parkát, félig hátracsúsztatott kapucnijából vállán előrebukó hosszú hajfonata szinte eltűnt hatalmas sálja puha rojtjai között. Take irigykedve figyelte. Kétsége nem volt afelől, hogy ennél stílusosabban ember nem tudta volna ruhadarabokba fogalmazni az est témáját.

\- Üdvözöllek, Sakuya-chan! Csak nem ugyanoda tartunk?

Sakuya arca felragyogott, ahogy meglátta. De rögtön el is fordult, a csomagtartónál akadt dolga, onnan magyarázott visszafelé.

\- Ha az ane-san születésnapjára gondolsz, Take-nii-chan, akkor igen. De én nem meghívottként vagyok itt – Take értetlen arcára pillantva, vidáman hozzátette: - A technikai személyzethez tartozom – meglepő módon, ez a gondolat mintha külön elégedettséggel töltötte volna el. Kinyitotta a csomagtartót, és egy fekete, bársony ruhazsákot emelt ki belőle, rajta elegáns ISES logóval.

Takéban kimondott kíváncsiság ébredt.

\- Ez rejtélyesen hangzott, Sakuya-chan.

A fickó olyan arcot villantott, amiből kitűnt, hogy pontosan ez volt a szándéka.

\- Felkérést kaptam. A művészvendég tőlünk rendelte a fellépő ruháját – bosszúság halvány árnyéka suhant át a szemein. – Jobbnak láttam, hogy magam hozzam el, mielőtt valaki megint újraértelmezi a koncepciómat. Gyakran megesik az ilyen.

\- Művészvendég – Take álmélkodva vigyorgott. – Meg fellépő ruha? Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen nagyszabású eseményre jöttem. A meghívó nem erről árulkodott. Lehet, hogy én vagyok rosszul öltözve.

Sakuya lassan, mérlegelőn végigmérte, végül hümmögve, de elégedetten felsóhajtott.

\- Szó sincs róla, nii-chan, amennyire egy amatőrtől elvárható, jól kaptad el a hangulatot.

Take úgy vélte, ezt bóknak veheti.

\- Ami meg a fellépőt illeti, ne gondolj túl sokra. Éppen csak úgy gondolta, hogy egy csipetnyit elegánsabbra kéne vennie a hangsúlyt, mint a vendégeknek, és a segítségemet kérte.

\- És ki ez a titokzatos művész?

Sakuya sejtelmesen somolygott.

\- Titoktartást fogadtam – nyilatkoztatta ki. – Meglepetés!

Takehasha mosolygott. Nem tudott nem mosolyogni a kis tervező társaságában. Bár a fiú alig volt alacsonyabb nála, mégis szinte robusztusnak érezte magát mellette. Milyen különös.

Közben a kapuhoz ballagtak, és Take végrehajtotta a bejutáshoz szükséges szokásos rituálét. Mint olyan gyakran, most is Kajiyama Kimio hangja köszöntötte, Sakuya egy szót sem szólt a kellemes tenor hallatán, de a pillanatnyi zavar, amely halvány pírba borította az arcát, elárulta.

\- Sakuya-chan, biztosan nem akarsz autóval jönni? Elég hosszú még az út a bejáratig.

Sakuya meggyőződéssel rázta a fejét.

\- Jó lesz ez így, Take-nii-chan, most vagyok itt először, lassan akarom befogadni az élményt.

Take sejdítette, hogy a fiúban valamiféle vadromantikus ábrándképek élnek holmi jakuza erődítményekről, de nem szólt semmit. Elvégre is mindenkinek joga van a maga illúzióihoz.

Valaki barátságosan vállon veregette. Ez visszatérítette a jelenbe, jelesül a kényelmes fülesfotelbe. Oldalra fordult és Yamashita-sant, a Katagura vezető jogtanácsosát pillantotta meg, alacsony, de kerekded nejével az oldalán. Mindketten szélesen mosolyogtak, és norvégmintás pulóvereikben Takét félreérthetetlenül emlékeztették a Mikulásra és nejére. Bár a fehér szakáll hiányzott, persze.

\- Higashikumi-san! Hát Ön is itt van! Csatlakozhatunk?

Take előzékenyen az asztal mellett álló további üres fotelek felé intett. Az egyik mélykék volt, a másik égővörös. A pár helyett foglalt, és lelkesen nézelődni kezdett.

\- Nagyon izgalmas, nemde, Higashikumi-san? – örvendezett a jó ötvenes Yamashita asszony gyermeki elragadtatással. Bár Takehasha alaptermészete inkább a cinikusnak volt mondható, most hajlott rá, hogy igazat adjon a hölgynek. Az atmoszféra telitalálat volt. A szándék nyilvánvalóan arra irányult, hogy kötetlen, kényelmes, bensőséges estét töltsenek el együtt, a család és az ane-san barátai. Noha ő maga is rövid zavarba jött, amikor a meghívón meglátta az est témáját, úgy tűnt – hacsak a sok pulóveres, kardigános, lezseren öltözött meghívott nem tévedett -, nem értelmezte félre: „_Hakuba**[1]** hideg lehelete_”.

Pár asztallal odébb foglalt helyet maga az ünnepelt és a férje, meg a szűk család. Az ane-san elbájoló volt, mint mindig, levendulakék kezeslábasában, a szikár ojabun elegáns, Nishio Kazumasha vakagashira azonban láthatóan feszengett kicsit a gyapjúnadrágos, kardigános szerelésben. Take rájött, hogy még valóban soha nem látta másban, mint öltönyben, vagy kimonóban. A törékenyebb testalkatú Takega Akeshi, a vakagashira élettársa viszont elemében volt. Úgy festett, mint valami méltóságban megöregedett, örök vagány j-pop sztár. Vékony lábain farmert viselt, felül fehér inggel és nagyon trendi, prémes mellénnyel. A fejére még egy elegánsra hangolt dokkmunkás sapkát is biggyesztett, megjelenését az elmaradhatatlan, elegáns sétabot, és a külön az erre alkalomra növesztett ősz borosta egészítette ki. Szívdöglesztő volt, mint egy japán Mick Jagger.

És ott ült persze az ifjú pár is. Keita kedvenc oversize kardigánjainak egyikében, hosszú haja laza kontyban, mintha éppen széthullni készülne, párja farmerdzsekit viselt, szűk, homokszín vászonnadrággal. Mellette talpig elegáns kötöttben az édesanyja. Összességében vidám kis társaságot tettek ki.

Az apró égőkkel díszített méretes ablakok előtt, épp szemben a félkörívben felállított, gyenge hangulatfénnyel megvilágított asztalokkal, kisméretű pódium álldogált. Bár Sakuya szavaiból is erre lehetett következtetni, a színpad terjedelme is szóló fellépőre utalt.

Shimaoka Ikku lépett fel éppen a dobogóra, kezében pohár, láthatóan arra készült, hogy egy villával megkocogtassa, de nem volt rá szükség. A terem anélkül is elhallgatott, a középre koncentrált fények elegendőnek bizonyultak, hogy ráirányítsák a figyelmet.

\- Üdvözlöm az egybegyűlteket, és külön az est főszereplőjét! – meghajolt a fő asztal felé. – Boldog születésnapot ane-san! – a köszöntőt udvarias taps üdvözölte. Az ane-san lelkesen mosolyogva integetett, még csókot is küldött a vidám fiatalembernek. Aki folytatta. – Ma este különleges meglepetéssel készültünk, olyan valaki fog énekelni Katagura-sannak, aki ezt csak nagyon különleges alkalmakkor teszi meg. Ami egyben azt is jelenti, hogy évek óta nem élvezhettük az előadását – a háta mögött egy segítő magas bárszéket varázsolt a színpadra. – Üdvözöljük köreinkben a méltán híres Daishi Taiga-sant!

A méltán híres Daishi Taiga-sannak már az említése elragadtatott sóhajokat váltott ki a környékbeli asztalok asszonynépéből, ahogy Take döbbenten konstatálta, hát még amikor meg is jelent, hogy könnyed, ruganyos léptekkel a dobogóhoz siessen, és egyik hosszú lábát lelógatva, másikat kitámasztva helyet foglaljon a bárszéken. Sakuya megint mesterművet hozott létre, bár nyilvánvalóan az alany maga is sokat hozzá tett a lehengerlő eredményhez. Talpig feketében volt, elegáns pantallóban és garbóban, hegyesorrú bokacsizmában, az őzbarna, vajpuhaságú, hasítottbőr motorosdzseki inkább hangsúlyozta, mint megtörte a monokróm hatást. Egyetlen kiegészítőként a feje búbjára tolt napszemüveget viselte – egyszerre idézett steampunk mangakelléket és síszemüveget -, amelyre nyilvánvalóan semmi szüksége nem volt a gyér fényben, ellenben igen hatásosan tartotta kordában egyébként arcába zúduló, dús, fekete haját. Take a maga részéről kifejezetten úgy érezte, hogy valami megakadt a torkában, ami teljes képtelenségnek tűnt, hiszen éppenséggel nem nyelt le semmit. Zavarában köhécselve elfordította a tekintetét a vonzó látványtól, és inkább körülpislantott. Közvetlen mellette a gömbölyű, őszülő Yamashita asszony párás tekintettel, keblére szorított kézzel fogadta be az élményt. Férje mogorva tekintete megért egy misét. Összehúzott szemét feleségéhez hasonlóan le nem vette volna a lenyűgöző látványelemről, és Take furcsa megkönnyebbülést érzett a gondolatra, miszerint a féltékenység nem korhoz kötött.

A búgó tenor térítette magához, amely a hangosításnak köszönhetően betöltötte a termet.

\- Köszöntök mindenkit, a nevem Daishi Taiga! Az a megtiszteltetés ért, hogy ma este szórakoztathatom Önöket, és köszönthetem Katagura Akiko-sant! Kérem, fogadjanak szeretettel és elnézéssel. Ahogy Shimaoka-san már helyesen megjegyezte, az éneklés számomra nem idegen, de ritkán nyílik módom rá. Valamiért nem ez a sikereim oka – a mókásan önkritikus hangszín meghozta a várt hatást. Halk, de határozott nevetéshullám fodrozódott végig a termen. – Kérem, nézzék el, ha nem érem el a kívánt szintet! Első dalomat az ojabun küldi az ane-sannak, örök szerelme biztosítékaként.

Az ane-san meghatottan mosolygott, olyannyira zavarban, hogy egyik kezével próbálta elrejteni az arcát, a másikkal azonban szorosan kapaszkodott a dal feladójába.

\- A dal címe: Nem győz a messzeség.

Aki kicsit is tisztában volt az ojabun és az ane-san nem mindennapi történetével - márpedig a jelenlévők kivétel nélkül elmondhatták ezt magukról -, azok száméra a dal szövege nem mondott sok újat. Talán a dallama sem, pár évvel ezelőtt huzamosan vezette az Oricon[2] listát, valami koreai csajbanda száma volt eredetileg. Maga az előadás azonban nyújtott annyi újat, hogy a közönség könnyedén elandalodjon. A profi előadásmód feledtette, hogy Taiga nyilvánvalóan nem véletlenül nem a zeneiparban lett híres. De a hangja több volt, mint kellemes, és az érzelmi játék, amit belevitt, messze túlszárnyalta egy énekes átlagos előadásmódját. Taiga eljátszotta a dalt.

Take a maga részéről azon kapta magát, hogy a szíve összefacsarodik. Ha fegyvert szegeznek rá sem tudta volna megfogalmazni, hogy mitől indult meg egy pillanattal később lóhalálában a szívverése. Ami biztos volt, hogy néhány mély lélegzet kíséretében le kellett hunynia a szemét, mert a hang és a látvány együtt már túl soknak bizonyult a fiziológiai állapotának. Hagyta, hogy a dallam és a lágyan csengő tenor átmossa a lelkét. A refrén hosszú, sivár évekről szólt, amikor a szerelmesek nem lehettek együtt. Az érzés kilátástalanságát a dalszerző tőmondatok monoton ismételgetésével, az énekes halk, sóhajszerű, szívfájdító interpretációval hangsúlyozta. Takét rég elfeledettnek hitt érzetek és képek árasztották el, rögtön elsőnek nyomorúságos napok emlékezete, amikor tehetetlenül feküdt az ágyban, hiábavalóan bűvölve mihaszna telefonján az egyetlen számot, amit hívni vágyott, de hiába. Pontosan ugyanúgy szorult össze a torka, ahogy akkoriban, napokon át lehetetlenné téve számára az evést, kétségbeesésbe taszítva az anyját. Az ujjai a fotel karfájába martak, hirtelen felpattant szeme a színpadra tapadt. Mert ebben a pillanatban kétségek nélkül rádöbbent, megkérdőjelezhetetlen módon tudatára ébredt, hogy ez a dal neki szól. Ez a hang csakis neki dalolhat ezekről az érzelmekről. Azon kapta magát, hogy keresi Taiga tekintetét, várja, hogy csakis ránézzen, hogy pillantásával biztosítsa róla, nem tévedett, azok az esztendők számára is az elérhetetlen utáni vágyakozás szomorú idejét jelentették.

És Daishi Taiga nem nézett rá. Egyetlenegy félrevetett pillantása sem söpört végig a terem jobbfelén, hogy legalább egy mellékesnek tűnő szemrebbenéssel jelezze: ő is érzi, ő is tudja. Nem, mert folyamatosan a fő asztalt pásztázta a daltól ellágyult tekintete. Take persze tudta, miért. Végül is a fickó profi, azért van itt, hogy az ojabun érzelmeit tolmácsolja, a rendelkezésére álló művészi eszközökkel, az ane-san felé. Természetes, hogy a nőnek énekel. Majd talán utána… Tovább nézte hát, megindultan és türelmetlenül. És olyasmit látott, amit először elhinni sem akart, aztán meg elfogadni sem. Mert Taiga nem Katagura Akikot figyelte, egyáltalán nem. Köveket meglágyító tekintete Katagura Keitát igézte fáradhatatlanul. Nem feltűnően, arról gondoskodott, időről időre a közönség más tagjaival is szemkontaktust létesített, ahogy egy hivatásos előadótól várható is volt. Mindenkire ránézett, kivéve Takét. Őrá véletlenül sem. Take szája kiszáradt a döbbenettől, pláne, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy Keita látja, tudatában van… A halvány pír az arcán, a zavart félrepillantás elárulta. És Saito gyanútlanul mosolyogva üldögélt mellette.

Takehashát váratlan és érzete szerint kontrollálhatatlan indulat öntötte el. De persze uralkodott rajta. Összeszorította a fogait és az öklét, visszanyelte a torkába toluló epét, és uralkodott magán. Nem vett tudomást a gyomrát markoló könyörtelen karmokról és az agyát ostromló hirtelen támadt fejfájásról. Mert uralkodott magán. És semmi nem látszott rajta.

Egész este figyelt, és látta. Ahogy Taiga folyton a fiatal örököst kerülgeti, ahogy testbeszéde árulkodó jeleket küld tagadhatatlan vonzódásáról. Ahogy az ő tekintetét folyamatosan kerüli, ellenben időről időre elmerül Keita bársonyos pillantásában, ahogy álságosan mosolyog a mit sem sejtő Saito viccein. Ahogy szembetűnően nem vesz tudomást Higashikumi Takehasháról.

De ő továbbra is kitartóan uralkodott magán, egymás után küldte le a söröket, és nem vesztette el az önuralmát. Annyit mosolygott, hogy görcsbe zsibbadtak az ajkai, annyit hajlongott, hogy biztos lehetett benne, másnap komoly derékfájdalmakra fog ébredni. És egész este, senki észre nem vehetett semmit a benne forrongó dühből és fájdalmas csalódottságból.

***

Taigának éjjel kettőkor sikerült elszabadulnia. Addigra már az összeomlás peremén egyensúlyozott a fáradtságtól. Amit az egész esti hamis képmutatástól érzett. Hazudott volna, ha azt állítja, hogy nem voltak már hasonló alkalmak az életében, jellemzően üzleti vacsorák, ahová az ügynöksége megbízásából kellett elmennie seggeket nyalni, de ma este adódott egy jelentős különbség. Higashikumi Takehashának hívták.

Amikor meglátta, elállt a szívverése. Annyira más volt, mint a mostanság megszokott öltönyös énje! A srác – mert ma este igenis annak nézett ki – puha, lazán kötött, csónaknyakú pulóvert viselt, a széles kivágás időről időre félrecsúszott és felfedte ingerlő kulcscsontját; szűk, fekete nadrágja kihangsúlyozta karcsú lábának minden elegáns ívét, keskeny csípőjét. A frizurája tette fel az egész jelenségre a koronát. A vidám, tépett fürtökbe állított, zselézett, fekete haj gondoskodott róla, hogy egy nappal se látsszon többnek tizenhétnél. Egy nappal sem látszott többnek, mint akkor, amikor itt kellett hagynia, miután végre megkapta. Hülyén hangzik, de majdnem megindult a nyálelválasztása, ahogy az oldalsó várakozó szobából kilesve, titkon bámulta a fellépés előtt.

Utána pedig úgy kellett tennie, mintha észre sem venné. Mert más dolga volt ott. Persze élesen tudatában volt a jelenlétének. Vidámnak és oldódottnak tűnt. Rá se bagózott Daishi Taigára. Legalábbis a lopott pillantások, amelyeket titokban rávethetett, erről árulkodtak.

Hosszasan zuhanyozott. Beállította a zuhanyrózsát, egyenesen az arcára irányította a vízsugarakat, és csapatta. Szerencsére lüktető halántékát is érték az erős ütések. Utána vizes hajjal, de meleg köntösbe burkolózva kitámolygott a konyhába, hogy összeüssön magának egy könnyű szendvicset. Egész este egy falatot sem bírt lenyelni. Akkor hallotta meg.

Először azt hitte, a szomszédok elkezdték a rég beígért felújítást. Még beleegyező nyilatkozatot is kitölttettek vele. Aztán eszébe jutott az időpont. Éjjel kettőkor?

Fájdalmas gyorsasággal tudatosult benne, hogy a zaj az ajtaja felől érkezik. Tompa, de roppant erős dübörgés, néha röpke szünetekkel, de utána újult erővel. Idegesen sietett az ajtó felé. Mi a f…

\- Nyisd ki, te rohadék! Gyáva féreg! Te mocskos szemétláda! Azonnal nyisd ki, te rohadék! Te… Daishi Taiga! – pillanatnyi csend állt be, de csak hogy fülsiketítő zaj váltsa fel. Az idióta megtalálta a csengőgombot. Szent ég, ha ez a szomszédok meghallják!

Felrántotta az ajtót. És meglátta. Ott állt előtte, dühtől (és alkoholtól) vörös arccal, jobb kézfeje hátával elkeseredetten törölgette a hidegtől taknyoló orrát, miközben az egyik lába még mindig a levegőben: azzal rugdalta eddig kitartóan a jobb sorsra érdemes bejáratot. Majdnem hanyatt is esett a célját vesztett lendülettől, ahogy kinyílott előtte a megviselt ajtó. A rajta lévő vastag parka félregombolva, a sálját valahol elveszthette, mert csupasz nyakát láthatóan kicsípte a hideg. Manóhaja a hegyes fülek fölött szerteszét meredezett, keskenyre húzott ferde szeméből a pokol tüze áradt. Elviselhetetlenül szexi volt.

Taigát megpillantva egy pillanatra elhallgatott, de mielőtt az higgadt beszélgetésbe kezdhetett volna vele, ismét rákezdte.

\- Akkor hát itthon vagy, te fattyú! Mit csináltál, te szemét?! Mit képzelsz magadról…- mielőtt folytathatta volna, erős kéz ragadta meg és rántotta küszöbön belülre. Az ajtó bevágódott mögötte, és egy felettébb zaklatott, csillogóra suvickolt, elképesztően illatos filmsztár tornyosult föléje, de ez is csak egy pillanatra akaszthatta meg az átkozódásban. – Te seggarc! Te erkölcstelen… - egy tenyér tapadt a szájára, ellenállást nem tűrően akadályozta a további kommunikációban. Test feszült az ő teste ellen, nekilökte a falnak, és jól is tette, mert éppen azon gondolkodott, hogyan emelje a térdét, és rúgja tökön a geciládát.

\- Képes vagy érthetően megfogalmazni, hogy mit akarsz? – sziszegte az arcába egy borzasztóan bosszús hang.

Takehasha a fekete gyíkszemre meredt. Fujtatott a fullasztó tenyér alatt, de aztán csak bólintott. Taiga vonakodva elengedte. Take az ajkába harapott. Nem szólalt meg azonnal. Vett két hosszú lélegzetet, mielőtt kibukott volna belőle:

\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy megbízhatatlan vagy, Daishi Taiga! De sosem hittem, hogy ennyire aljas! Hogy voltál képes… így hátbatámadni Saitót?!

Taiga csak meredt rá. Szemrebbenés nélkül. Aztán gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Saitót, mi?... Hmmmm.

[1] Síparadicsom Japánban

[2] Japán slágerlista


	10. Chapter 10

Úgy bámulták egymást a szűk előszoba kényszerű összezártságában, mint két jobb sorsra érdemes szárnyas egy elcseszett kakasviadalon. Végül Taiga megrántotta a vállát, és elfordult, elindult befelé a lakásba.

\- Dobd le a kabátodat, meg a cipődet, és gyere!

Take dacosan nézett utána.

\- Ki akar oda bemenni? – kérdezte, aztán engedelmesen kigombolta és a földre dobta a csapzott parkát, és lerúgta a cipőit. Belépett a nappaliba, de a küszöbön megállt. Mintha felrémlett volna neki, hogy nem állt szándékában beljebb jönni.

Taiga hangja már a hálóból hallatszott.

\- Honnan tudtad, hogy itt lakom?

Take zavartan bámulta a mélykék plüsskanapét, amit még Katagura Keita választott ki nagy gonddal.

\- Sakuya-chan árulta el – makogta. Kicsit szédült az italtól, nem szándékozott elárulni, de úgy tűnt, Taiga, aki, miután lecserélte a fürdőköntöst egy lezser szabadidőruhára, ismét megjelent, egyértelműen tisztában van vele.

\- Nem értem – közölte. – Lehetne kicsit hangosabban?

Take felmordult.

\- Ise Sakuya – ismételte magát. – Mesélte, hogy járt nálad ruhát próbálni, nem volt nehéz kihúzni belőle.

\- Ennyire eltökélt voltál, hogy megtudd? – a házigazda ledobta magát a kanapéra, és roppant zavarba ejtő pillantásokkal méregette az elszánt betolakodót. Aki kicsit beljebb óvakodott, és igyekezett összeszedni szerteszaladt gondolatait.

\- Mondani akartam valamit.

\- Mit?

Cseppnyi zavar. Taiga türelmetlenül felsóhajtott.

\- Leülnél a kedvemért? Ahogy elnézlek, eltart egy darabig, amíg dűlőre jutunk egymással.

Take – méltóságát visszanyerendő – megigazgatta a pulóverét, amellyel annyit ért el, hogy az lecsúszott a fél válláról, és leeresztette a fenekét a hozzá legközelebb eső fotel szélére. Nem látszott észrevenni, hogy éhes pillantás égeti a bőrét a pulóver szegélye mentén.

Taiga hirtelen felpattant.

\- Hozok neked vizet. Meg egy kávét, ha beszélgetni akarsz, jobb, ha magadhoz térsz.

\- Nincs semmi bajom – közölte a megszólított minden meggyőződés nélkül. Úgyhogy, amikor a másik kissé hosszúra nyúlt néhány perc múlva visszatért egy kancsó vízzel és egy pokoli erős eszpresszóval, először a kávét gyűrte le kelletlenül, aztán egy pohár vizet. De nem állította volna, hogy teljesen kitisztult a feje. Ellenben visszanyerte a harci kedvét. A pohár fölött máris morc pillantásokat eregetett a megátalkodott filmsztárra. Aki ismét felsóhajtott.

\- Látom, megint témánál vagyunk. Annyira szíveden viseled Saito jósorsát, hogy képes vagy leinni magad, és botrányt rendezni az ajtóm előtt, részegen? És még azt állítod, hogy soha nem voltál szerelmes belé?

Mintha egy gombot nyomott volna meg. Take dühödten előrehajolt, majdnem átugrott az asztal felett.

\- Most azonnal hagyd ezt abba, idióta seggfej! Ne hidd, hogy annyira hülye vagyok, hogy nem veszem észre, amikor belőlem akarsz bűnbakot csinálni… hukk! – a csuklás a végén rontott az összhatáson, de azért Take elégedettséget érzett, hogy kimondhatta. Világ életében büszke volt ez eszére. Egyedül ez a szemétláda volt képes elérni, hogy totális hülyének érezze magát.

Taiga unottan felemelte a kezeit.

\- Oké, oké! Vettem. Akkor tehát nem erről van szó. Adódik azonban a kérdés: miért is vagy itt?

Takehasha határozottan rábökött a mutatóujjával. Abból a nézetből, ahonnan Taiga látta, úgy 15 centivel célzott félre, de a legkevésbé sem zavartatta magát.

\- Attól még, hogy a te szavaiddal éljek: nem vagyok szerelmes belé, lehetek tisztességes. Rosszul viselem, ha látnom kell egy ekkora rohadékot, aki nem szégyell így bekavarni egy párnak. Felfordul a gyomrom tőled.

\- Szerényen rámutatnék, hogy egy párnak akkor lehet bekavarni, ha ott fogadókészség van. Ha ez a szenzációs mátkapár úgy össze van nőve, ahogy azt sugallod, semmi okod az aggodalomra – közölte a gyanúsított lustán. Továbbra sem látszott izgatni magát.

\- Nem az eredmény a lényeg, hanem a szándék, te pöcs! – hadarta izgatottan a kis doki.

Taiga ízlelgette kicsit ezt a mondatot.

\- Vágom. Szerinted tehát az a szándékom, hogy lenyúljam nagyra becsült puszipajtásod oldalbordáját.

\- Nyil… nyilvánvaló – a fölényes legyintéssel kísért kijelentésnek kétszer kellett nekifutnia, mert szégyenszemre muszáj volt elnyomnia egy részeg böffentést.

\- Mekkora egy aljas féregnek tartasz te engem, Higashikumi Takehasha? – a férfiasan lágy hang csalódottan, ugyanakkor szinte már gyengéden csengett.

Úgyhogy Take sürgősen el is szégyellte magát.

\- Láttam – nem volt világos, hogy most magát akarja-e meggyőzni.

A hang tovább folytatta a szexi duruzsolást.

\- Mit láttál, Takehasha?

\- Úgy repültél Katagura Keitára, mint légy a vajra – Take visszatalált szigorú önmagához.

\- És meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy más magyarázatot találj, nem igaz? – érdeklődött a hang szenvtelenül. Take kicsit fészkelődött, már-már összerogyott a gerincoszlopa a tónustól, közhelyes és pofátlan pillangók zsezsegtek a gyomrában. De azért nem hazudtolta meg önmagát. Láthatólag ragaszkodott az utolsó szóhoz.

\- Mi mással lehetne ezt magyarázni? – morogta, de óvakodott Taiga szemébe nézni. Talán lassan tisztuló feje okozta, de már nem volt annyira biztos magában, mint amikor bezúdult azon az ajtón.

Taiga sóhajtott egyet. Amikor megszólalt, már nem volt csábító a hangja. Sokkal inkább rideg. Annyira, hogy Take végigborzongott, muszáj volt ránéznie.

\- Azt gondolom, nekem nincs jogom erről beszélni veled. Kérdezd a best friendedet! – közölte a megfagyott tekintetű Taiga.

\- Hogy érted ezt? Saito tud erről?! Saitonak magyarázata van erre?!

Taiga mereven nézett rá. A szempillája sem rezdült. Aztán hirtelen lehajtotta a fejét, és fáradtan beletúrt a hajába. Egy röpke pillanatig nagyon elgyötörtnek látszott. Nem fizikailag, lelkileg. Takénak volt gyakorlata abban, hogy a kettőt meg tudja különböztetni egymástól.

\- Mint mondtam, erről egyedül ő tud neked felvilágosítást adni. Esetleg Keita. Én semmiképpen sem.

Take már semmit sem értett. Összehúzott szeme ostromolta a másikat, de most amaz volt, aki kerülte a szemkontaktust. Take emlékezett még annyira a fiatal Taiga rendíthetetlenségére, hogy most sejtse, semmit nem fog belőle kihúzni. De ő meg volt annyira kekec, hogy azért nem hagyta annyiban.

\- Mi folyik itt, Taiga?

A megszólított továbbra sem nézett rá, csak intett, jelezve, hogy hiába erősködik. Take összezavarodva dőlt hátra. Kicsit elveszett a mély fotelben, különösen, ahogy elgondolkodva rágcsálta a szája szélét. A bizonytalanság megint csak roppantul megfiatalította. Pontosan ezért dobbant akkorát Taiga szíve, amikor egy-két perc múlva lopva rásandított.

\- Takehasha! – szólította meg. – Take, figyelsz?

Az rásandított. A fókusza sokat javult, de még nem volt az igazi.

\- Hmmm? – még nem jött ki a teljes értetlenség állapotából. A tetemes mennyiségű alkohol akadályozta a gyors témaváltások követésében.

\- Csak ezért jöttél?

\- Miért?

\- Hogy számon kérd rajtam Saitot.

A doki ránézett. És annyira hasonlított a 10 évvel ezelőtti részeg önmagára, hogy Taiga hátán végigfutott a hideg. Vajon hányan láthatták rajta kívül ezt az elhomályosodott tekintetet? Hirtelen körülírhatatlan féltékenység lett rajta úrrá.

\- Mikor ittál ennyit utoljára?

Take szórakozottan ránézett. De mintha nem is őt nézné.

\- Soha? Ja, tíz éve. Nem volt kedvem többet.

A hanyagul odavetett mondat súlyos kőtömbként zuhant közéjük. Taiga a maga részéről csak csodálkozni tudott, hogy nem zúzta szét a kecses dohányzóasztalt. És Take látszólag észre sem vette, milyen érzelmi cunamit indított el. Taiga ismét leszegte a fejét. Ezúttal azért, hogy összeszedje magát egy kicsit. Valami elindult benne. Nem most, már több napja. Talán, amikor hazajött a szüleitől. Vagy, amikor beismerte Saitonak élete szégyenét. És még mindig nem dőlt össze körülötte a világ. Sőt!

\- Van egy dolog, ami miatt örülök, hogy eljöttél – elhatározta, hogy szakmai terepre tereli a kérdést. Akkor talán nem követ el meggondolatlanságot.

\- Hmmm? – válaszolt Take messze a szakszerűségnek még csak a látszatától is. Úgy tűnt, ez az artikulálatlan hümmögések éjszakája. Vagy talán már elálmosította az alkohol?

\- Úgy értem, jó beszélni valakivel a coming outról. És hát, te vagy az orvosom.

Take rámeredt. Valahol érezte, hogy ez a kijelentés sántít egy kicsit, de jóval tovább tartott az átlagosnál rájönni, hogy hol.

\- Asszidtem, hogy elbocsátottál a nemes szolgálatból – jelentette ki végül.

\- Talán… De barátként is csak hozzád fordulhatok.

\- Barátok vagyunk? – érdeklődött Take szinte derűsen. Taiga észrevette, hogy a doki egyre tompább. Nyilván a pia, a fáradtság és a felindulás okozta idegkimerültség hatására. Taiga igazából még most is csodálkozott rajta, hogy ennyivel megúszta ezt a betörést. Mintha Take energiái elenyésztek volna abban, hogy elhatározta a leszámolást, és idejött végrehajtani. Maga az akció már elveszett. Mindazonáltal tényleg szívesen beszélgetett volna vele. Különös élményt jelentett számára ez a leleplezősdi, hallani akarta a véleményét.

És férfiként, majd megveszett érte. Úgyhogy jobb, ha maradnak az orvos-páciens társalgásnál. Azzal viszont nagyon kellett sietnie, mielőtt a bájos duracell-nyuszi elemei végképp lemerülnek.

\- Reménykedem benne.

Take ránézett. Taiga tudta, hogy nincs teljesen jelen, hogy zsibbadt, és másnap talán már nem is emlékszik erre a beszélgetésre, hirtelen mégis nagyon fontossá vált számára, hogy elmondja neki a gondolatait. A bágyadt barna szemek mindazonáltal cseppfolyósították a velőállományt a gerincében, úgyhogy arra jutott, jobb, ha inkább az asztal antikizáló vasalatát teszi tüzetes tanulmányozás tárgyává, minthogy elmélyedjen a fájdalmasan ismerős pillantásban.

\- Csak hallgass meg egy kicsit – sandított rá kérve.

A spicces szakember nagyvonalúan bólintott. Ettől majdnem elvesztette az egyensúlyát, ami nem kis teljesítmény ülve.

Taiga összeszedte a gondolatait.

\- Tudod, azt hittem, összedől a világ. Ha egyszer kimondom, kiejtem a számon a mondatot. Hogy minden értelmetlenné válik, mert a jövőképembe ez nem fér bele. Komolyan megterveztem, hogy milyen lesz a jövőm. Pontról pontra haladtam, mint egy robot. Nemhogy a meleg szerelem nem fért bele, de még az érzelem sem nagyon. Érted?

Meglepő, de úgy tűnt, Take érti. Legalábbis hirtelen élesen érdeklődővé vált pillantása erről árulkodott. Úgyhogy Taiga folytatta.

\- Koreában nem volt kivitelezhetetlen ehhez tartanom magam. Kínosan ügyeltem rá, hogy senkivel ne alakítsak ki a feltétlenül szükségesnél bensőségesebb kapcsolatot. És működött. Aztán jött az az este. Engedtem az ösztöneimnek, félretettem a racionalitást, a hideg kiszámítottságot, talán másodszor, mióta elhagytam Japánt. És történt, ami történt. Haza kellett jönnöm.

\- Azt mondod másodszor? Mikor volt az első eset? – szakította félbe egy meghökkentően tiszta hang. Taiga óvakodott ránézni, mert éppen azon volt, hogy kiöntse a lelkét, és tartott tőle, hogy amit látni fog, attól elmegy a kedve az egésztől. Most legalább hallás után nem tűnt kapatosnak. Talán még érti is, miről van szó.

\- Amikor lecsaptam egy ügyfelet, aki természetesnek vette, hogy a hátsófelem átjáróház. Aztán meg összevertem az ügynökségem tulajdonosát. Akkor majdnem hazazavartak. Egy életre megtanultam a leckét.

\- Remélem nem azt, hogy ezután rendben lévőnek találtad, hogy a segged közkincs.

Taiga felhorkant.

\- Teljesen hülye vagy?! Egyáltalán, hogy jut ilyesmi az eszedbe?!

\- Hát… nem tűntél éppen gyakorlatlannak…

Most muszáj volt ránéznie. Meg is bánta rögtön. A kipirult, zavarában a körmeit vizsgálgató Take látványa egyértelműen túl sok volt az érzékeinek. Elrántotta a tekintetét, és megigazította az ölében a nadrágja redőit.

\- Megtaláltam a módját, hol adjam meg a testnek, amit megkövetel – dörmögte.

\- És hol? – röhejes lett volna egy felnőtt férfira azt mondani, hogy cincog, de Takénak tényleg majdnem sikerült.

\- Visszatérhetnénk az eredeti témára? – csattant fel türelmetlenül Taiga, mert már-már fennállt az a veszély, hogy nem sokáig tudja rejtegetni, ami a gatyakorca alatt történik.

\- Ó! Bocs! Persze. Hallgatlak!

Taiga egy rövid időre elnémult, talán, hogy visszataláljon az eredeti gondolatmenetéhez.

\- Haza kellett jönnöm. És hirtelen minden életstratégiám, amit tíz év alatt keservesen felépítettem, dugába dőlt. Könnyű volt Koreában. Úgy tettem be a lábam az országba, hogy eldöntöttem, nem fogok érezni. Semmihez nem kötött emlék, vagy nosztalgia, mert erre nagyon vigyáztam. De itthon. Az valami más. Maguk alá temettek az emóciók. Szinte fuldokoltam. Ez is érthető?

\- Igen – Take hangja olyan halk volt, hogy ismét megérdemelt egy óvatos pillantást. És Taiga rögtön hátrahőkölt, mert épp a szemébe nézett, és az a tekintet égetett. Sok mindent odaadott volna az életéből, hogy megtudja, mire gondol most Higashikumi Takehasha.

\- Bárki, akivel találkoztam – óvakodott hozzátenni, hogy „főleg te” – viharokat indított el bennem. Franc se akart emlékezni, boldog dolgokra, akármilyen dolgokra. Jó volt minden, úgy ahogy volt. Erre összedőlt az egész. És akkor még jöttek a problémák.

\- Problémák?

\- Hát, végül is nem kéjutazásra érkeztem. A botrány, a családom. A botrány és a családom. A karrierem és a buziságom. A családom és a buziságom. Te… - most már kibukott belőle. Takéra nézett, ő pedig mereven vissza rá.

\- Én? – leírhatatlan és megfejthetetlen hangsúly.

Taiga összeszorította a fogait, nehogy kimondja, de az áruló szavak mégiscsak kicsúsztak valahogy.

\- Mert te voltál az ok, ami miatt elmentem Japánból. És most megint találkoztunk. Azt várta, hogy Take nagyon felháborodottan fog ránézni, de – talán az ittasság miatt – ilyesmi nem történt. A doki ráncolta ugyan a szemöldökét, de inkább kíváncsinak látszott, mint dühösnek.

\- Kérlek – óvatosan artikulált, mint akinek fontos, hogy most megértsék egymást. – Megvilágítanád nekem kicsit részletesebben, miért kellett elhagynod az országot, miután megfektettél, és látszólag te is élvezted? Hogy miért nem fogadtad a hívásaimat és az üzeneteimet? Mert már megbocsáss, hetek óta kerülgetjük ezeket a kérdéseket, és alkalmasint úgy látom, hogy nem tesz jót a kapcsolatunknak ez a kimondatlan… frász tudja, mi – talán mégsem volt annyira részeg, mint aminek mutatta magát, ha ezt a monológot össze tudta rakni.

Taiga nem válaszolt rögtön. Pár napja még egyáltalán nem akarta ezt. Nem akarta megbeszélni, nem akarta megmagyarázni, nem akart férfit szeretni, nem akarta beismerni, hogy valaha megtette. Nem akarta Takehashát. Pár napja még nem… Most azonban, furamód, minden olyan nagyon fontossá vált, hogy úgy érezte, nagyon pontosan kell fogalmaznia. Mert már van tétje. Már nem megoldás, hogy hátat fordít, és elmegy. Nem akar elmenni. Nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Take, most nagyon nyugodtan és nagyon komolyan le kell szögeznem: valójában nem tudom, mit nem értesz. Mert néhányszor már kimondtam, de úgy érzem, te annyira nem akarsz tudni róla, hogy szándékosan nem figyelsz oda. Higashikumi Takehasha, azért mentem el tíz éve ebből az országból, mert szerelmes voltam beléd. Elkeseredetten és viszonzatlanul, akkoriban már három éve nem volt más gondolatom csak te. Értsd meg, és fogd fel, hogy mit jelentett ez, egy 17 éves fiúnak. Te vagy a pszichiáter.

Take elkerekedett szemekkel bámult. Igen, persze, Taiga valóban említette ezt, de csak dühében, ő azt hitte… Nem hitt semmit. Taigának igaza van, meg sem akarta hallani. Mert akkor mindent át kellett volna értékelnie, amit az elmúlt tíz évben gondolt. És úgy tűnik eljött a pillanat, amikor nem bujkálhat többé, szembe kell néznie vele, hogy csak a saját sebeit nyalogatta ennyi időn át, és eszébe sem jutott, hogy végiggondolja, mi játszódhatott le a másikban.

\- Hiszen megkaptál – nyögte ki végül, maga is érezte, milyen szerencsétlenül.

Taiga szomorúan elmosolyodott.

\- A hangsúlyból, ahogy ezt most kimondtad, tisztán látszik, hogy te sem hiszed el. Már hogy kaptalak volna meg, amikor számomra az a délután egészen mást jelentett, mint számodra? Nem fektettelek meg, Take, szeretkeztem veled. Szerettem a testedet egy csodálatos délutánon át. Már csak azért sem én fektettelek meg, mert te kezdeményeztél, ha beismered magadnak, ha nem. De nem rovom ezt fel neked, hiszen olyan csodálatos volt elfogadni a felajánlkozásodat, olyan le nem írható érzés, ami még ma is kísért, és megment, amikor nagyon magam alatt vagyok. De a lényeg: részemről minden szerelemből fakadt, így hát nem azt kaptam, amit akartam, mert te nem szerettél. Kis hülye voltam, amikor egy pillanatra is elhittem, hogy van remény. Hogy a készséged felém, valamit jelent. De végül is helyre tettél. Észre sem vetted, de egyetlen kábult mondatoddal összetörted minden illúziómat.

\- Mit mondtam? – az üres hang pontosan jelezte, hogy valóban nem emlékszik.

\- Azt mondtad, hogy jó volt. Annyira, hogy mással is ki szeretnéd próbálni. Lányokkal. Saitóval…

Take mellkasa összeszorult. Nem azért, mert akkoriban ilyesmit mondott, hanem mert végre rá kellett döbbennie, milyen pillanatban mondta. Az időzítés… A körülmények… Istenek az égben, milyen elbaszott egy hétvége volt az!

\- Bocsáss meg! – mondta végül. Nem tudta mi mást mondhatna. Nem mondhatja, hogy félreértés volt az egész, mert akkor hazudna. Ő nem volt szerelmes, kíváncsiságból és egy kicsit az apja miatt tette, amit tett. És akkor még nem tudhatta, hogy élete egyik legszebb élménye lesz. Hogy amiatt az egyetlen verőfényes délután miatt képtelen lesz tartós kapcsolatra, mert minden együttlétet ahhoz a megismételhetetlenhez mér. Amihez azóta csak egyetlenegy ért fel. Ugyanazzal a férfival. – Mondanám, hogy kezdjük elölről, de már nem vagyunk gyerekek, talán már nem lenne ugyanaz.

\- A barátságunk?

Take esetlenül bólintott. Taiga megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Biztosan nem lenne ugyanaz, Takehasha. Nem lehet ugyanaz – előrehajolt, majdnem át az asztalon, hogy nyomatékosítsa a mondanivalóját. – Mert nem akarok a barátod lenni, Take, megértettél?

Take csöppnyit hátrahőkölt, kicsit megbántottnak érezte magát.

\- Ez fájt!

\- Ne légy gyerekes!

\- Attól, hogy felnőttem, lehetnek érzelmeim. Fontos vagy nekem, miért nem lehetünk barátok?

\- Tényleg ennyire hülye vagy, Takehasha? – Taiga hitetlenkedve dőlt hátra. Összefonta a karját maga előtt, úgy vizsgálgatta elbizonytalanodott beszélgetőtársát. – Tudod mit, cimbi, fordítsuk meg a dolgot. Most te válaszolgatsz nekem – nem várt választ. – Elsőként is, miért is jöttél ide?

\- Már mondtam.

\- Valóban. Mert zavart, hogy bekavartam a tesóbaridnak, nem igaz?

Take megvonta a vállát. A pulóvere ujját piszkálgatta.

\- Mert annyira zavart, hogy elcsábíthatom a szerelmét. Értem. És ez olyan mértékben felbaszta az agyadat, hogy nem tudtad másképpen levezetni, mint több órás ivászattal, ámbár eleddig életedben egyszer tettél erre egy nem túl jó emlékezetű próbálkozást, és soha többé. De most, most olyan elképesztő, borzalmas, elviselhetetlen incidens esett, hogy meg kellett történnie, és ide is kellett rohannod utána. Értem. Minden világos. De persze, nem vagy szerelmes Saitoba, és soha nem is voltál.

\- Nem – ha ez szóba került, Take valahogy mindig harciassá vált. Utálta az értetlenséget.

\- Nos, akkor, kérlek, gondolkodj el rajta, Takehasha, hogy valójában miért is vagy itt? Mi zavart olyan nagyon, hogy minden méltóságodat és elvedet felrúgd, és megjelenj nálam éjjel háromkor, elázva, vicsorogva?

Take meredten nézett rá. Nem pislogott. De követte az utasítást, és belemart a gyomrába a rohadt kétség, ami egész este gyötörte. De nem akart nevet adni neki, nem állt készen rá. Vagy akart, de a vágy, hogy nevet adjon ennek az irreális érzésnek, meghaladta racionális elméjét. Majd megveszett, de nem merte kimondani. Elkeseredetten lehajtotta a fejét.

Taiga majdnem felnevetett. Nem csak azért, mert Take aranyos látványt nyújtott, hanem mert, ahogy itt osztotta az észt neki, valahogy magával is tisztába jött. És ez felszabadító érzést okozott.

\- Takehasha, elmondjam, én mit éreztem ma este?

Take lassan bólintott. Bármire igent mondott volna, csak ne neki kelljen megnyilvánulnia.

\- Nos, hol is kezdjem... Talán nem a tegnap esténél kéne – egy pillanatra eltöprengett. – Nos, említettem, hogy eldöntöttem, nem leszek meleg, igaz? Nem mintha ez döntés kérdése lenne, ahogy te nagyon bölcsen rámutattál, ugyebár. Aztán úgy alakult, hogy a családom… szóval el kellett mondanom. És mivel pszichiáter vagy, nyilván tudod, mi történt. Megkönnyebbültem. Jó érzés volt. Aztán el kellett meséljem… másoknak is. És a világ még mindig nem dőlt össze. Akkor elgondolkodtam a dolgon. Hogy miért nem állt meg a Föld forgása, hogy miért nem pusztultam bele a tudatba, hogy bármikor napvilágra kerülhet a legnagyobb szégyenem. Érdekes élmény volt. De ha már idáig eljutottam, gondoltam mérlegelek egy-két dolgot. Hogy mit történne, ha tényleg kiderülne. És tudod mire jutottam? Együtt tudnék élni a dologgal. Ha ez az ára, hogy megkapjam, amire vágyom. Ha cserébe végre boldog lehetnék. Tudsz követni?

Take nem esküdött volna meg rá, de úgy követte szemével a szép vonalú ajkak mozgását, mint kobra a kígyóbűvölő furulyáját. Bólintott, mert bármit megtett volna érte, hogy hallhassa a folytatást.

\- Akkor jó. Szóval, mitől is lennék boldog? Ez volt a következő lépés, amit ki kellett találnom. És nem kellett beleszakadnom a töprenkedésbe. Kész válaszom volt rá.

Take nem tudta nem észrevenni, ahogy ellágyul a tekintete, miközben beszél.

\- Amikor gyerekek voltunk, és szerettelek… olyan voltál, mint egy kis kobold. És nem csak külsőleg. Mint egy virgonc, soha nem pihenő, kecses kis teremtmény. Ó, nem lehetett nem imádni! Soha nem is értettem, más ezt miért nem veszi észre. De biztos, ami biztos, mindig ott voltam, hogy megvédjelek – Take álla leesett. Furcsán költői megfogalmazása volt ez a ténynek, hogy állandóan együtt lógtak. – Amikor hazajöttem és találkoztunk, még mindig láttam benned ezt a koboldot. De nagyon mélyre rejtve. Hála Istennek, néha szabadjára engedted. És tegnap este… besétált. Ott volt. Azt hittem megáll a szívem. Farmert viselt, meg egy bő pulcsit, amiben csak még szexisebbnek tűnt a vékony teste, bakancsot, mint annak idején, a haja is épp úgy meredezett kócosan, és a mosolya… Érted?! Ott volt a 17 éves Takehasha. Épp olyan volt, mint akkor! Megszakadt a szívem, ismét…

Hirtelen előrehajolt, Take ijedtében megugrott. Pláne, hogy a szűkre keskenyedett, fekete szemek szokatlan élességgel kezdték vizsgálgatni. Legszívesebben elbújt volna. A szemek elől és a váratlan vallomás elől is. Ritkán érezte zavarban magát, de most nagyon. És ami még jobban meglepte, fura elégedettséget érzett. A szíve hevesen vert.

\- Take – szólalt meg most a bódító szemek tulajdonosa. – Te most… mennyire vagy részeg?

Annyira váratlan volt a kérdés, hogy nem tudott rá értelmes választ adni. Ehhez még kicsit lassú volt, kétségtelen a még mindig benne munkálkodó nem kevés alkohol hatására. Tanácstalanul pislogott párat. Miért fontos ez most?

\- Te… emlékezni fogsz rá holnap reggel, hogy mi történt?

Take meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy igen. De ott volt egy kis kétely. A részegek őszintesége meg hatott. Megvonta a vállát.

\- Take, nekem nagyon fontos, hogy most felfogj minden egyes szót! Érted?!

Persze, hogy értette, csak nehezen fogta fel.

És akkor… Puff! A kurva édes anyját!

Ahogy felnézett, ott állt előtte a majd kétméteres barom, kezei között egy méretes kancsó, pontosan az, amelyben nem olyan rég behozott neki inni vagy kétliternyi vizet. És most üres volt. Ellenben ő tocsogott a vízben. Csöpögött a hajáról, az arcáról, még a fülei hegyéről is. Az átnedvesedett pulóver máris rátapadt a testére, de a kellemetlen borzongás nem a hidegből fakadt. Hanem a hirtelen kijózanodásból. Az istenverte kretén fogta a kancsót, és a pofájába zúdította a teljes tartalmát. Felpattant. Nem törődött vele, hogy a víz szertefröcsköl körülötte.

\- Te eszement barom! Mi volt ez?! Hülye fasz! – most már legalább teljesen józanul tombolt.

A hülye farok megkerülte az asztalt, és lecövekelt előtte. Belehajolt az arcába és közelről megszemlélte a pupilláit.

\- Csak biztos akartam lenni benne, hogy teljesen magadnál vagy, és mindenre emlékszel, amit itt most elhangzik. Figyelsz?

Take már reszketett. Most már fázott is. De figyelt. Minden idegszála tűpontosságúra hegyeződött.

\- Higashikumi Takehasha! Szeretlek! Szeretlek teljes szívemből, már 13 éve, és egy percre sem hagytam fel ezzel a szerelemmel. Elmentem, elhagytalak, és semmit sem bánok ennél jobban egész életemből! Annyira szeretlek, hogy másra gondolni sem bírok. Felfogtad?

Take szája kiszáradt. Izgalom szorította csomóba a gyomrát. Bólintott. De nem tudott megszólalni. Egyelőre nem tudta, hogy a dühtől vagy valami mástól.

Taiga is bólintott. Folytatta.

\- Azt gondoltam, el tudlak engedni, mert jobb lesz neked is és nekem is. De tévedtem. Beismerem, hogy a legnagyobb marha voltam ezen a kerek világon! De mostantól más lesz. Azt akarom, hogy az enyém légy! Hogy hozzám tartozz! Kérlek, fogadj el! Mit mondasz?

Take végre szavához jutott.

\- Te istenverte hülyegyerek! – bődülte el magát. – A képembe zúdítasz egy vödör vizet, hogy utána szerelmet vallj?! Normális vagy?! Mégis mi a frászt vársz tőlem, seggfej?! Utállak! Látni sem bírlak!

Taiga egy lépéssel közelebb lépett, és Takét a háta mögött álló fotel megakadályozta a hátrálásban. Taiga a füléhez hajolt, és érzékien belesuttogott.

\- Láttam az arcodat, miközben énekeltem, Takehasha! Azt az arcot be kéne tiltani, törvényileg. Tudom, hogy te is arra gondoltál, amire én.

Take megmerevedett. Mozdulni sem bírt, még a fejét sem tudta félrefordítani, így inkább érezte, mint látta az arca mellett Taiga arcát. A szemben lévő falat tanulmányozta, miközben válaszolt.

\- Mennyi esélye van, hogy nemet mondhatok?

\- Ezt szeretnéd? – meleg lehelet cirógatta a fülcimpáját.

\- Csak mérlegelek – igyekezett magabiztos hangnemet megütni.

\- Azt hiszem, valamit félreértettél – közölte a két lábon járó kísértés halkan, csak úgy cimpaborzongatóan. – Akarlak, Takehasha! 13 megveszekedett éve. Azóta várok rá, hogy az enyém légy. Tudod mit? Meguntam a várakozást.

\- Nem mondhatok nemet?

\- Még egyszer kérdezem, ezt szeretnéd? – Taiga hátrébb lépett, és jószándéka jeléül megadóan felemelte a kezét. De a szeme… Take nagyot nyelt.

\- Adsz gondolkodási időt?

\- Szükséged van rá? – hajtotta félre a fejét a Takebűvölő.

\- Talán…

\- Kapsz… két percet.

\- Mi a…

Taiga figyelmeztetően intett.

\- Ha két perc múlva még itt vagy, nem állok jót magamért – szeme máris Take víztől tapadó pulóverére tapadt, pontosan ott, ahol a hideg nedvességtől meredező mellbimbó szurkálta a puha anyagot. Take követte a pillantása útját, és az arca lángba borult.

\- Mire kellek neked? – motyogta elveszetten.

Taiga meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Nem voltam elég világos?

\- Férfiak vagyunk mindketten. Szexet akarsz?

Taiga meglepetten lépett közelebb.

\- A fenébe, Take! Nem a testedet akarom… Na, jó azt is. De… a szerelmedet akarom, mindent, amit adni tudsz. Azt hittem…, nos, bizonyos jelekből arra következtettem, hogy talán… működhetne a dolog – most először látszott elbizonytalanodottnak, a vallomása óta. Frusztráltan túrt a hajába.

Érdekes. Éppen ez a pillanatnyi megingás, a kételynek ez a csipetnyi jele lendítette át Takehashát az aggályain. Lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Szívesen levenném ezeket az ázott göncöket, mielőtt megfázok. Lezuhanyozhatok? Taiga zavartan nézett rá. Aztán észbekapott.

\- Persze. Hogyne! Mindjárt hozok törölközőt – indult a gardrób felé. Félúton állította meg Take hangja.

\- Taiga-chan, megosztanád velem a fürdőszobát? – kérdezte miközben hanyagul a padlóra dobta a vizes pulóvert, és elvonult az elképedt benga mellett a fürdő irányába.

Akárhogy is, végül nem tartott vele a tus alá. Előbb magához kellett térnie. Részben a saját maga merészsége, részben a váratlanul kedvező válasz okozta sokkból. Nem is tudta, mit érez valójában. Gépiesen rendet rakott a nappaliban, és hallgatta a fürdő felől a zuhogó víz hangját. Amikor utoljára ilyen szituációban volt, egy megerőszakolt nő használta a zuhanyzóját. Most merőben más helyzet állt elő. Megállt, kezében a nedves felmosóronggyal, és bárgyún elvigyorodott. Nem tudta elhinni. Egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni!

Miután megszabadult a slendriánságnak még a látszatától is, türelmetlenül körülnézett. Hirtelen idegesség kapta el. Mit tegyen, ha Take kijön? Időközben megszűnt a vízcsobogás, így bármelyik percben várható volt… Mit mondjon neki? Most együtt vannak? Biztosan, együtt?

Nyílt az ajtó. Huuuu….

Minden gondolat kipotyogott a fejéből. A forró zuhanytól kipirult vékony testet csupán egy kisebb méretű törölköző takarta, a keskeny csípőre tekerve. Take megállt az ajtónyílásban és hanyagul nekidőlt az ajtófélfának. Kicsit megrázta a fejét, mert nedves hajából a fülébe szivárgott a víz. Kutatva szemlélte a kanapé mellett álldogáló síkideg fickót.

\- Khm, Taiga-chan, nem jöttél utánam.

\- Már zuhanyoztam ma – jött a suta válasz.

Take félredöntötte a fejét, nekitámasztotta a félfának.

\- Csak tán nem? Mégis, azt gondolom, jól szórakoztunk volna. Talán tévednék?

\- Nem szórakozni akarok veled – jött a váratlan komoly válasz.

Take arca ellágyult. Kiegyenesedett, és elindult a kanapé felé.

\- Iszonyat aranyos vagy, ahogy itt nyámnyiláskodsz – bosszús horkantást kapott válaszul. – Eddig olyan magabiztos voltál. Mondhatnám lehengerlő. Most mi a probléma?

Taiga megvonta a vállát. Haja lehajtott arcába zúdult.

\- Nem jutottam el idáig a tervezésben.

\- Lehetne ezt még egyszer? – Take elég jól szórakozott.

Taiga durcásan pislogott ki a haja alól.

\- Igazán örülök, hogy jól mulatsz. Néhány órával ezelőtt eszembe sem jutott volna, hogy ma sorsdöntő változás áll be az életembe. Bocs, hogy nem tűnök elég határozottnak.

Take elmosolyodott. Még közelebb nyomult.

\- Szerintem éppen elégséges módon kreatívan használtad fel az öledbe hullott lehetőséget. Lenyűgöztél.

Taiga rákancsalított az arcába nyomott hegyes orra.

\- Tudod… sok területen vagyok meglehetősen kreatív – közölte vontatottan.

\- Mertem remélni – biztosították a teljes egyetértésről. – Például, szívesen venném, ha megérintenél. Eléggé biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lennél benne ügyetlen.

Taiga végre felemelte a kezét, és rásimította a sima hasfalra. Ami rögtön összerándult az érintése alatt. Körbecirógatta a lúdbőrző köldököt. Hallotta, ahogy Take izgatottan beszívja a levegőt. Rögtön felbátorodott. Hosszú, karcsú ujjait útnak indította. Dél felé. Megelégedve látta, hogy a majdnem pucér kihívás az orra előtt, nyugtalanul az ajkába harap. Ez szárnyakat adott az önbizalmának. Felbátorodva araszolgatott lefelé, és nem kissé virtuóz módon, úgy sikerült ujjai hegyét a törölköző alá csempésznie, hogy az nem esett le. Egész, amíg el nem érte a sprőd szőrszálakat. Mert akkor megremegett a keze, és lehullott a nem túl méretes takaró. Mivel pedig a keze nem állt meg, hamarosan Take fátyolos pillantása ejtette rabul.

\- Ööööö… Tai..ga-chan… - ez kissé szakadozottra sikeredett. – Tu…dod, ma komoly ér…zelm…i viharokon estem… át. Sokat it…tam, és most már… inkább hajnal van, mint… hmmm… éjszaka…. Szóval azt hiszem kirogy alólam a lábam… Mindjárt… Most… - és mivel valóban megroggyant a térde, Taiga gyorsan átöltelte.

\- Merem remélni, hogy az összeomlás nemcsak mindezen szerencsétlen véletlenek összjátékának köszönhető – a ragadozó mosoly visszatért az arcára, és mivel mindkét keze foglalt volt, a lábát dörgölte Take felhergelt alsótestéhez. Take mély nyögéssel válaszolt. Két kezével megragadta Taiga vállait, erősen kapaszkodott. A fejét a férfi mellkasának támasztotta.

\- Az előbbivel… arra kí…vántam céloz…ni, hogy hálás lennék… ha megmutatnád az irányt a hálósz…o…bád felé.

Gyengéd noszogatást kapott válaszul. Hála Istennek, a legközelebbi ajtó irányába. Azonban még tíz percig tartott, amíg elérték az ágyat. Ami Guinness rekordnak tűnt a kb. tíz méteres távon. Sajnos, vagy inkább szerencsére Taiga átlendült a mentális megbicsaklás pillanatnyi zavart okozó állapotán, és hirtelen nagyon is potensnek tűnt. Ami legelőször is abban nyilvánult meg, hogy két lépés után hátulról átkarolta és megtorpanásra késztette elől haladó áldozatát. A két erős kar satuba zárta a méltatlankodó Take testét. De a csend hamar beállt, amikor éhes nyelv csusszant a füle mögé. Felülről indult lefelé, végig a kagyló mögötti gyenge bőrön, borzongó csíkot hagyva maga után. Aztán mohó ajkak kaparintották meg a lágy cimpát, Take pedig már meg sem próbálta elnyomni az éles szusszantásokat, amelyek elhagyták a száját. Lehunyta a szemét, és teljes súlyával a magasabb testnek dőlt, de fejét óvakodott egy milliméternyire is elmozdítani, nehogy az élvezetes szopogatás megszakadjon.

Ismét éledezett a farka. A tusoló alatt már bemerevedett, de aztán nem kis erőfeszítéssel elnyomta a késztetést magában, mert nem akarta megadni a bengának az elégtételt, hogy ennyire vágyik rá. De most már sem magának, sem Taigának nem tagadhatta, milyen hallatlan gyorsasággal reagál a kényeztetésre, egyáltalán, a másik jelenlétére. Teljesen meztelen testét hiú ábránd lett volna elrejteni a másik szeme elől. Amúgy nem is törekedett ilyesmire. Ahhoz túlságosan elégedett volt magával, szépvonalú testével, a hatással, amit kiváltott fél világ bálványából, és végül a helyzettel, hogy a fél világ bálványa visszavonhatatlanul az övé. Ez utóbbi, mámorító gondolat lihegésig csiklandozta a torkát.

Már csak fél karral ölelték – nem mintha ettől könnyebben mozdult volna -, a másik kéz fürge ujjai először a nyakcsigolyáit térképezték fel, aztán lassú, őrjítő nyomsávot húzva érzékeny gerincvonalán, elindultak lefelé. Takénak kétsége sem volt afelől, hová tartanak. Felnyögött. Alig várta, hogy célhoz érjenek. Nem kevésbé azt, hogy a bosszantó önuralommal bíró gyönyörű férfi a háta mögött, végre hozzá hasonlóan kapkodja a levegőt. És tudta, hogy nem kell sokáig várnia.

A hosszú ujjak becsúsztak a fenékvágatába, beharapta a száját, félig az élvezettől, félig a felfokozott várakozástól. A combizmai szabályosan remegtek. Pontosan ott… Pontosan ez a pillanat… Érezte, ahogy az első ujj utat talál a zárógyűrűn keresztül.

Taiga megmerevedett. Egy hosszú pillanatig egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Aztán Taiga torkából mély, kontrollálhatatlan morgás tört elő. A fejét előreejtette, épp eléggé, hogy vágyakozó ajkai elérjék a karcsú vállakat.

\- Take-chan…

\- Hmmm, Taiga-chan? – Take hátrabillentette a fejét, így szája épp egyvonalba került a hosszú fürtök alól kibukó helyre füllel. Kis is használta a helyzetet, nyelve hegyével finoman körbetapogatta a kagylót.

Taiga megint felmorrant. Fogai figyelmeztetően belemartak a sima bőrbe. Take csak azért sem hagyta zavartatni magát.

\- Take-chan – ismételte magát a hidegvérét vesztett szívtipró. – Lehetséges lenne, hogy nem csak tisztálkodással töltötted az idődet az imént?

Take kuncogott. Meg fészkelődött kicsit, hogy a helyükre került ujjak matatása a legmegfelelőképp optimalizálódjon. Amikor pedig sikert ért el, elégedetten felsóhajtott.

\- Gondoltam, segítek neked egy kicsit – ismerte el.

Taiga aprókat mozdított a kezén, amitől készséges szeretője újra, és újra végigborzongott.

\- Előkészítetted magad? – susogta a hegyes manófülekbe. – Köszönöm!

Take már nem igazán volt abban az állapotban, hogy válaszoljon. Bólintani próbált, de erőszakos száj ejtette foglyul az övét, durva nyelv csapott az ajkaira. Úgy tűnt Taiga is elérte a határait.

Isten tudja hogyan, de már majdnem elérték az ágyat, amikor Taiga ujja különösen kényes pontot érintett. Take – nem túl férfias módon – felsikkantott, és megbotlott. Taiga egyik keze foglalt volt, de a másikkal hárította a lehetséges hasraesést, olyan hatásosan, hogy sikerült a karnyújtásnyira lévő ágyon landolniuk, Taiga alul, védelmezett kincse felül. Take kicsit felemelkedett, hogy jobban lássa a biopárnát maga alatt. Bár a baleset hatására az izgató kéz végül elhagyta belső tájékait, igazán a felhőkben érezte magát. Belebandzsított a keskeny – de kétségtelenül gyönyörű – szemekbe, aztán kuncogni kezdett, ami viharos gyorsasággal őrült vihogásba csapott át. Még a könnyei is kicsordultak. Lehengeredett Taigáról, és próbált levegőhöz jutni.

\- Hát ez… életem leromantikusabb landolása volt, asszem.

Taiga félkönyékre emelkedett, úgy gyönyörködött a vidáman rázkódó koboldban. Tekintete végigsöpörte a pucér testet. Elégedetten nyelt egyet.

\- Azért, úgy látom a lelkesedésed nem lanyhult. Nagyon helyesen, teszem hozzá.

Take felemelte a fejét, és végigsandított magán. Nyilván neki nem jelentett újdonságot meredező hímvesszője, de azért olyannyira elandalodott rajta, hogy Taiga már-már arra gondolt, a kijózanodás mégsem sikerült olyan jól, mint gondolta. De aztán a zavarba ejtően intelligens tekintet az övébe kapaszkodott, és tudta, a másik pontosan tisztában van minden rezdülésével. Furcsán nyugtalanító, de egyben felpezsdítő érzés volt. Még soha senkit nem engedett ennyire közel magához.

\- Én… azt gondolom, már nagyon vágyom rád, Taiga-chan – szólalt meg Take vontatottan. – De te… indokolatlan módon… még mindig teljesen fel vagy öltözve, és nem látom, hogy eluralkodna rajtad a buzgóság, hogy ezen változtass! – megnyalta az ajkát, és jobb híján végigsimította néhányszor a farkát, fő a biztonság alapon.

Ember még olyan tempóban nem szabadult meg két kóbor ruhadarabtól, mint ahogy Taiga lehányta magáról a melegítőjét. Ha Takehashának eddig kétségei voltak, most legalább végérvényesen bebizonyosodhatott róla, hogy tévedett, sőt, tudósember lévén, empirikus tapasztalatokat is szerezhetett a témában. Amit meg is tett rögtön. Saját testét ugyanis viharos gyorsasággal elfelejtette, amint rátehette kezét a kidolgozott, selyemsimaságú hasra, az izmos hátra, a kisportolt combokra, és arra, ami a combok közül előbújt, a felfokozott várakozás csillogó cseppjeivel a hegyén. Take arca kipirult, a fejét már megint nem bírta tartani, nem volt képes nézni, csak érezni, minden idegszála ott tobzódott a tenyerében, és soha jobb érzést! Érezte, ahogy tapogatozó ujjak indulnak ismét a nyílása felé, de hirtelen összeszorította a combjait, mielőtt célra fordulhattak volna.

\- Take…? – csak egy sima kérdés volt, a csalódottság és félelem nagyon halvány árnyékával.

\- Uramisten, Taiga! Ne rezelj be rögtön minden apróságra! – incselkedő kis mosoly játszott a szája sarkán. – Már nem akarom az ujjaidat. Mást akarok, érted? Ne kelljen kimondanom!

Take fiatalabb korában tucatszámra falta a mangákat, közte olyanokat is, amelyben a mangaka[1] a szerelmes hős érzéseit a kutyuliként ábrázolás bevett módszerével ábrázolta. A grafika eszközeivel persze az odabiggyesztett fül és farok nem jelenthet problémát, és a szükséges cukiságfaktor is ki van pipálva. Most először élte át azonban az érzést a valóságban, és majdnem felnevetett, annyira plasztikusan változott át a szép szál filmsztár csillogó szemű ölebbé. Szinte azon kapta magát, hogy várja, mikor bukkanak elő a dús fürtök közül a bársonyos fülecskék. De az illuzió nem tartott sokáig. Taiga mégiscsak egy farkas volt, nem csivava. Hamar felvillantotta a ragadozó fogakat.

\- Fordulj meg – morrant fel, és válaszra sem várva, a derekánál fogva a hasára gördítette a kiéhezett áldozatot. Aki rájött, hogy a kisfiús bájnál számára jobb afrodiziákum a nyers erő.

Nem nagy sikerrel, de próbált visszalesni a válla mögött, látnia kellett mi történik. Taiga belenyalt a tenyerébe, és a nyállal, meg a mostanra bőségesen szivárgó előváladékkal alaposan megdolgozta a farkát. Annyira csábító látvány volt, hogy Take érezte ahogy a saját vesszeje áruló módon pulzálni kezd. Sürgősen el kellett fordítania a fejét, mielőtt szégyenszemre, csak a látványtól elsül. Mert nem így tervezte.

Érezte, ahogy erős kezek emelik a csípőjét optimálisabb pózba. Oké, lassan már a látvány sem szükséges…

Meglepett kiáltás szakadt ki belőle, ahogy hirtelen idegen test nyomult belé. Ezúttal nem finomkodott a rohadék. De azonnal megállt, és az alig mozduló, lassú fészkelődés segített Takénak, hogy megszokja az élményt. Az dörzsölés égő érzete hamarosan az izgalom forróságába csapott át. Hallotta a saját lihegését, az erőfeszítés könnycseppjei jelentek meg a szeme sarkában. Két keze kétségbeesetten mart a lepedőbe, ahogy a lökések egyre gyorsabbak, és egyre mélyebbek lettek, egyre pofátlanabbul ostromolták a kényes pontot, ami uralhatatlan, obszcén nyögéseket váltott ki belőle. Nem hallott semmit, Taiga zihálása csak távoli foszlányként kúszott a fülébe, a látása folyékony fehérbe veszett. Olyan erővel rázta meg az orgazmus, hogy tényleg csak a partnere erős szorítása akadályozta meg, hogy beleolvadjon a lepedőbe.

Ha nem hajnali fél négykor találták volna meg az ágyat egy átvedelt és végigdolgozott este után, talán többre is képesek lettek volna, nem csak két gyors, ámbár minden szempontból mélységesen kielégítő numerára. Takehasha ernyedten heverészett, elalvás előtt, szokásához híven, már tolta volna hátra csinos kis fenekét, hogy belegömbölyödjön Taiga ölelésébe. De az határozottan megállította.

\- Kérlek, ne így!

Take álmosan pislogott rá.

\- Nem szereted a kifli pózt? – bár nem értette, készségesen szembefordult komoly arcú szeretőjével.

Taiga elhúzta a száját, ahogy a szomszéd párnáról figyelt.

\- Biztosan eljön az idő, amikor rendben leszek a kis kifliddel, de ma este nem szeretném.

Take ásított.

\- Tényleg nem értem.

\- Nem fűződnek hozzá szép emlékeim.

\- Hmmm?

Taiga türelmetlenül sóhajtott.

\- Pont így bújtál hozzám, amikor bejelentetted, hogy másokkal is ki akarod próbálni. Tudod, elég birtokló típus vagyok – nem figyelmeztetésnek szánta, mert függetlenül Take véleményétől, nem óhajtotta elengedni.

Take elgondolkodva figyelte. Ujjai kócos térképeket rajzoltak az őt ölelő karokra.

\- Még soha, senki nem akart birtokolni… Azt hiszem, nincs ellenemre, ha… rólad van szó – elhallgatott, és bár Higashikumi Takehasha esetében botorság lett volna azt feltételezni, hogy elszégyellte magát, de mégis, valami hasonló történhetett, mert a füle hegye pírba borult. Hirtelen megdermedt. – Ezért viselkedtél olyan furcsán a gyengélkedőben? Ilyen hülyeség miatt?!

\- Nem tehetek róla, működésbe lépett a beidegződés.

\- Nagy büdös francokat nem tehetsz róla! Ha tudatában vagy, igenis tehetsz ellene. Ehhez képest nekem estél, és szemét módon viselkedtél velem.

\- Nem voltam tudatában, oké? Csak utána jöttem rá. Én sem tudtam, mi borított ki annyira.

A bosszús Take felemelte a mutatóujját, és határozottan orrba nyomta a felkészületlen Taigát.

\- Most már tudod, úgyhogy moderáld magad!

Taiga megbűvölten figyelte az orra előtt hadonászó kezet.

\- Igyekszem – biztosította a tulajdonosát.

\- Rendben. Egyelőre beérem ennyivel. És kivételesen, nem fordítok hátat neked. De nem lesz ez mindig így.

Taiga elkapta a csuklót.

\- Akkor… lesz még több alkalom is?

Take meglepetten nézett rá, még a szája is nyitva maradt.

\- Ezt most tényleg megkérdezted?

\- Valójában nem válaszoltál a vallomásomra. Nem tudom, mit gondolsz. Neked talán ez…

\- Elmondod, mit akarsz Katagura Keitától? – szakította félbe a manóarcú.

Taiga megdermedt. Ha ez valami kibaszott teszt, vagy feltétel… Görcsbe csomósodott a gyomra. Kinyitotta a száját, aztán ismét becsukta. Behunyta a szemét, összeszorította az ajkait. Végül csak megrázta a fejét. És nagyon komolyan ránézett Takéra.

\- Nem mondhatom meg. Nem csak engem érint. Kérdezd…

Take megint közbeszólt.

\- Tudom, tudom. Kérdezzem Saitótól. Vagy Keitától, nem igaz?

Taiga beletörődően biccentett.

Take felült, törökülésbe. Előrehajolt, és közelről megvizsgálta a kedves, de aggodalomba merevedett arcot.

\- Meg fogom kérdezni, efelől biztos lehetsz – rosszmájú kis fintor szaladt át az arcán. – Úgy nézel, ki, mint aki nagyon kombinál magában. Mi a fenére gondolsz?

Nyugtalan pislogást kapott válaszul. Sokatmondóan bólintott.

\- Nem kell válaszolnod – lebiggyesztette a száját. – Pofán csapjalak, idióta?! Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ennyire nem bízok benned?

Taiga végre szóhoz jutott, talán mert reményhez is.

\- Amikor ma beestél ide, nem kimondottan az volt a benyomásom, hogy töretlen a belém vetett hited – szögezte le.

Take szemhéja zavartan megrebbent, de a pillanat el is múlt. Finoman elmosolyodott.

\- Az nem számít.

\- Miért is nem?

\- Mert még azelőtt volt.

\- Mi előtt?

\- Hogy megtudtam, szeretve vagyok.

Taiga reggel arra ébredt, hogy határozottan üres mellette az ágy, ellenben halk motoszkálás hallatszik a nappali felől. Az ággyal szembeni méretes falióra éppen nyolcat mutatott, ami kérlelhetetlenül árulkodott róla, mennyire keveset aludtak. Ha csak nem este nyolc van persze, de ezt az ablakon túl terjengő enyhén szmogos fények erősen cáfolták. Feltápászkodott, és valami hordható után kutatott, egy perc múlva talált is egy megviselt melegítőnadrágot, de semmi többet. Talán nem túlzás állítani nem túl koordinált mozgásformájára, hogy kitámolygott a nappaliba.

A doki manó a kanapén ült, nem túl rendeltetésszerűen, mert a karfán meresztette kívánatos fenekét, lábát fázósan az ülőfelület párnái közé rejtve. Máskülönben Taiga melegítőfelsőjében feszített, már ha lehet így nevezni azt, ha valaki majdnem elvész egy méretes ruhadarabban. Taiga szája máris kiszáradt a látványra.

Take nem vette észre, hogy társasága akadt. Éppen érdekfeszítő beszélgetést próbált folytatni egy eszement skóttal.

\- Szóval, Saito-chan, azt hiszem, beszélnünk kéne valamiről.

A vonal túlsó végéről rendkívül álmos, és nem kevésbé morcos hang válaszolt.

\- Nincs az az ok, ami védhetővé tenné, hogy egy éjszakába nyúló buli után hajnalban idetelefonálsz.

\- Szabadjon rámutatnom, hogy elmúlott nyolc óra.

\- Minden viszonyítás kérdése, hülyegyerek. Te mikor feküdtél le?

\- Fél ötkor.

\- Hát én sem korábban. Mire fel ez a nagy virgonckodás?

\- Úgy hiszem, van valami, amiről most rögtön szót kell váltanunk. Nagyon nem hagy nyugodni ugyanis.

\- Annyira, hogy nem várhatott pár órát?

\- Pontosan annyira.

Take motoszkálást hallott a vonal túlsó végéről. Feltételezhetően Saito kikecmergett az ágyból, hogy legalább Keitát ne ébressze fel. Így lehetett, mert amikor ismét megszólalt, a hangja már nem volt olyan fojtott, mint előtte.

\- Mi a frász ilyen sürgős?

\- Taigáról akarok beszélni.

\- Taigáról?

\- Igen.

\- Most.

\- Igen.

\- Basszus, Take, miért pont most? Én tényleg nem… Ácsi! Mit csináltál fél ötig? Innen már kettőkor elmentél. Remélem haza, mert erősen elázottnak tűntél!

Rövid hallgatás.

\- Nem releváns a kérdés.

\- Nem rele… Mi a fasz! Ne hülyíts! Hol vagy most? Otthon? Miért nem alszol?

\- Nem otthon vagyok.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy vasárnap is dolgozol.

\- Nem állítottam. De lehetne, hogy visszakanyarodjunk eredeti témánkhoz? – Take türelmetlenre váltott.

\- Márminthogy Daishi Taigáról beszélünk? Még mindig nem értem mi lehet ilyen sürgős.

\- Hát cimbi, nem tűnsz túl idegesnek, amiért Dél-Kelet Ázsia egyik legdögösebb filmsztárja időt és energiát nem kímélve egy estén át puhította az asszonykádat!

\- Ezt jobb, ha Keita előtt nem ismétled meg – dörmögte a másik. – Szóval erről van szó – nagyot sóhajtott. – Ennyire izgat a kérdés?

\- Téged nem?

\- Nem, mert…

\- … mindenről tudtál. Megkíméllek a mellébeszéléstől.

\- Honnan tud… Állj! Hol is vagy te most?

\- Nem releváns.

\- Még mindig nem? Honnan a fenéből tudod, hogy be voltam avatva? Ó, basszus! Take! Ne mondd, hogy… Megint belemásztál Daishi Taiga ágyába?!

\- Te pöcs!

\- Gyakran hallom ezt tőled, de olyankor szinte mindig igazam van. Ott vagy igaz? És ő is ott van, ugye? Mindent elmondott?

\- Semmit nem mondott – Take felnézett, éppen szembe egy homlokát ráncoló bálvánnyal. – Csak annyit, hogy te felvilágosítasz.

A bálvány közelebb sétált, és meztelen mellkasa előtt karba font kézzel, megállt a kanapé mellett.

\- Eszemben sincs. Álmos vagyok. Add oda neki a telefont.

Take morcosra igazította a száját, de egy szó nélkül átnyújtotta a telefont Taigának.

A beszélgetés csak néhány percig tartott. A bosszantó szexisten szavaiból a világon semmit nem lehetett kivenni, mivel kitartóan „igen”-ekre és „nem”-ekre korlátozta a mondanivalóját. Take azon kapta magát, hogy a körmét rágcsálja.

Taiga letette a telefont, és talányosan Takéra nézett.

\- Tudni akarod, mi?

Take bólintott. Hiába is tagadná.

\- Elmondom. Egy feltétellel.

\- Igen?

\- Mars vissza az ágyba, és ne kelljen még egyszer mondanom!

[1] a képregény rajzolója


	11. Chapter 11

Három férfi dagonyázott az onsen[1] kültéri, természetes medencéjében. A meleg gőz reménytelen, de harcias közdelembe kezdett a körülöttük kavargó hideg levegővel, ami szürreális párafelhőbe vonta őket, egyben a kíváncsi szemek elől is hatásos védelmet nyújtva. Tél lévén, a fürdő kevésbé volt látogatott, nem ilyenkor üdültek tömegesen az emberek, de a három fürdőző számára éppen ez jelentette a vonzerőt. Évtizedek óta jártak ide élvezni a meleg vizet, és különösképpen bizalmas ügyeket megvitatni. A helyet egy valahai Katagura katona családja birtokolta, a férfi halálát követően még Katagura Takeda édesapja vásárolta az özvegynek, megélhetését biztosítandó. Bár az asszony aztán ismét férjhez ment, és azóta már meg is halt, a hűség parancsát még leszármazottai is követték. Diszkrét és megbízható zug volt ez kényes ügyek kezeléséhez.

Ketten nyakig a vízbe merültek, de a harmadik, korát meghazudtoló edzettségről téve tanúbizonyságot, a medence szélén üldögélt egy vastag köntösben, csupán a lábait áztatta a hévízben. Elégedettnek tűnt.

\- Komolyan mondom, bosszantó vagy, Akeshi! – morogta a testesebbik a vízben. – Hajlandó lennél végre bemászni?

\- Mi végre tennék ilyet? – érdeklődött a vékony, szívós a parton, miközben egy ceruzavastag cigarettát próbált beügyeskedni egy régimódi szipkába, meglehetősen sikertelenül. Az újmódi cigi túl karcsúnak bizonyult az antik eszközhöz.

\- És mióta dohányzol?

\- Gyógyfüves – közölte a kicsi a nem túl nyilvánvalót, aztán egy utolsó sajnálkozó pillantás kíséretében félrehajította az illatos szívnivalót.

\- Anélkül az izé nélkül nem megy? – dohogott a nagyobb darab.

Akeshi annak az embernek a türelmes elnézésével sóhajtott egyet, aki már ezerszer átélte ezt a jelenetet. Vagy ehhez kísértetiesen hasonlót.

\- Hányszor mondtam már, Kazu, legyen stílusod – derűsen megcsóválta a fejét, és jólesően morrant egyet, ahogy a meleg víz körbenyalta fájós térdét.

Katagura Takeda némán figyelte őket, és azon kapta magát, hogy még mindig nem bír napirendre térni kettejük viszonya fölött. Csak néhány hónapja tudta meg, hogy a szoros munkakapcsolat a két nem teljesen tisztességben megőszült magas rangú jakuza főnök között nem más, mint egy ötven éves, mindent átvészelő szerelem. Magában megcsóválta a fejét. Valójában nem azon csodálkozott, hogy két ilyen keménykötésű és kíméletlen harcos egymásba szeretett – ámbár róluk tudta volna ezt a legkevésbé elképzelni -, hanem hogy sikerült titokként őrizniük annyi időn keresztül. Bár a motiváció teljesen érthető volt, még Keita másságának nyilvánosságra hozása is komoly rizikófaktornak számított, néhány évtizede azonban az életükkel játszottak volna, ha ilyesmi kiderül. Összehúzott szemmel méricskélte őket, próbálta maga elé képzelni a két még majdhogynem kamasz jakuza-csikót, akik annak idején egymásba zuhantak, de nem járt sikerrel.

\- Sokért nem adnám, ha tudnám, mi jár a fejedben, Takeda-san – zökkentette ki a révedezésből Takega Akeshi somolygó hangja. - Rejtélyes arcot vágsz.

Az ojabun felnézett, és apósa rosszalló tekintetébe ütközött a pillantása. De nem vette magára. Nishio Kazumasha szinte folyamatosan rosszallóan méregette őt, ha emlékezete nem csal körülbelül… nos, a születése pillanatától. Együtt lehet élni az ilyesmivel. Pláne, ha ez ember nem tud élni a rosszalló tekintet lánya nélkül.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy különösebb jelentősége lenne elkalandozó gondolataimnak – biccentett udvariasan mosolyogva Takega Akeshi felé. Kedvelte az öregurat. – Jobb lesz, ha a tárgyra térünk. Bár kétségkívül a lehető legkellemesebb helyet választottuk az eszmecseréhez, azért jobb lenne mielőbb túlesni rajta.

Nishio Kazumasha helyeslően mormogott. Takega elvigyorodott.

\- Így is van. Az a helyes, ha az ojabun határozott. Halljuk! Újdonság?

Katagura Takeda kicsit kihúzta magát a vízben. Lazulás ide vagy oda, most komolyra fordult a szó.

\- Ma reggel nálam járt Keita, és érdekes fejleményről számolt be. Tegnap este, miután a forgatás után hazaért, Daishi Taiga egy levelet talált a postaládájában, címzetlen borítékban – a parton gondosan elhelyezett telefonja után nyúlt. – Lefényképezte és átküldte – tájékoztatta a jelenlévőket, miközben a képernyőn bűvészkedett. – Így hangzik:

_„Az eddigiekkel elégedettek vagyunk. Folytassa ugyanígy. Új feladat: gyűjtsön terhelő adatokat MacLaine Saito jakuza múltjáról.”_

\- Eddigiek? – Nishio vakagashira kérdően felhúzta dús szemöldökét.

\- Úgy tűnik jól sejtettük. Belső munkának tűnik, mert nyilvánvalóan értesültek a partin történtekről. MacLaine-san tesztnek is szánta, hogy Daishi-san épp a születésnapi bulin környékezze meg Keitát.

\- Akkor bejött a fiatalembernek – vélekedett Nishio Kazumasha. Nem szívesen vallotta be, de a vörös hajú kölyök figyelemre méltóan ügyesnek bizonyult.

\- És a személyzet? Lehet, hogy ott volt valami beépített emberük – kötekedett Takega Akeshi.

\- Kizárt. Kajiyama Kimio egyenként ellenőrizte az összes jelenlévőt. Csak Katagurák vettek részt az eseményen, az alaposan átvilágított fajtából. És meglehetősen kevesen.

Takega Akeshi elgondolkodva figyelte a fodrokat, amelyeket lehelete keltett a gőztől terhes levegőben. Lustán megszólalt.

\- És mi van ezzel a Kajiyama gyerekkel? Honnan tudjuk, hogy nem ő szivárogtatott? Ő látta azokat a felvételeket.

\- Az apja ezer éve a klán tagja – horkant fel Nishio Kazumasha.

\- Minatoya Keichi is az volt – mutatott rá lágyan a pasija, és egy méretes fújással szétzavarta az orra előtt gyülekező gőzfelhőket.

\- Keita feltétel nélkül bízik Kajiyama-sanban – tette hozzá az ojabun, bár egy halvány árnyalat a hangjában, árulkodott némi bizonytalanságról.

Takega Akeshi felvillanó szeme nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy észrevette a megingást.

\- Minden tiszteletem, Takeda-san – kezdte, és lassan kibújt a köntöséből, hogy finoman, óvatosan belecsusszanjon a vízbe. Nishio Kazumasha mozdulatkezdeményét, hogy segítsen neki, egy határozott fejrándítással születése pillanatában halálba küldte -, a fiad kétségkívül tehetséges és rátermett vezető. Ha nem lenne annyira alkalmas az ojabun szerepre, nem is támogatnám – kimérten higgadt pillantása egyértelművé tette, hogy most minden szava véresen komoly. – Ugyanakkor szeretnék rámutatni, hogy még nagyon fiatal, mondhatni a tojáshéj még a fenekén – egy röpke vigyor azért jelezte, hogy ő még mindig az, aki. – Hogy tudna egy ilyen ifjú csikó tévedhetetlen értékítéletet alkotni valakiről, akit csak pár hónapja ismer?

Nishio Kazumasha helyeslően bólintott.

\- Különösen, hogy mi sem gyanakodtunk Minatoya Keichire, noha nem vagyunk nyeretlen kétévesek. Hovatovább most is csak találgatunk valakinek a kilétéről, aki pedig bizonyosan a szűk vezetés tagja – kicsit megmozgatta magát, hogy kényesebb helyeken is érje a víz, meg hogy észrevétlen közelebb helyezkedhessen Takega Akeshihez, biztos, ami biztos.

Aki viszont nem most szökkent le a falvédőről.

\- Ne hidd, hogy nem látlak, Kazu! Attól, hogy ma reggel fájt a térdem, még nem fogok belefulladni egy onsenbe – dörmögte bosszúsan.

Az ojabunt általában szórakoztatta a két öregfiú évődése, most azonban türelmetlenné tette a megoldandó probléma.

\- Honnan tudod, Nishio-san, hogy a szűk vezetés érintett ebben? – szakította félbe a másik kettőt, mielőtt elmerültek volna Takega Akeshi ízületi betegségeinek megvitatásában.

Nishio Kazumasha valóban félretette párja iránti aggodalmait, és keményen az ojabunra nézett.

\- Gondold csak végig, ojabun, hogy hányan voltak jelen, amikor megvitattuk MacLaine-san felvételét a klánba!

\- 15-en – felelte kis habozás után a klánvezér.

\- Nos, amennyire tudom, de javíts ki, ha tévednék, ezen az egy alkalmon kívül soha nem hangzott el, hogy MacLaine Saito egy másik gumi tagja lett volna. Mégpedig úgy tálaltad, hogy elfelejtetted megemlíteni, nagyon bölcsen teszem hozzá, hogy a fickó valójában nem jakuza volt, csak fedett ügynök. Namármost, eszerint a friss üzenet szerint, most az lehet a cél, hogy bemocskolják, vagy legalábbis megzsarolják MacLaine-sant az illegális múltjával. A Hoshino-gumi nem Japánban működött, a Scotland Yard pedig igen hatékony a nyomok eltüntetésében, úgyhogy nehéz lenne mindezt lenyomozni. Azaz tudnak az inkriminált múltról, de arról nem, hogy legkevésbé sem inkriminált. Mit gondolsz, honnan értesültek róla?

\- Tőlem…

\- Így van. És miért nem tudják, hogy valójában nem is volt jakuza?

\- Mert azt nem mondtam el.

\- Így igaz – szólt közbe Takega Akeshi. – Ha jól értem Kazu arra akar kilyukadni, hogy jó eséllyel a 15 ember között van a hunyó – elégedetten kinyújtózott a vízben, a gondosan kialakított kőpadon ücsörögve. – Már nem jöttünk ide hiába.

Katagura Takeda erősen elgondolkodva pislogott maga elé. Aztán hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Bizony nem, Akeshi-san. Leszűkítettük a kört 15 emberre, és egyben kizártuk Kajiyama Kimiot a gyanúsítottak közül.

Takega Akeshi megtorpant a lubickolásban, és összehúzott szemmel az ojabunra meredt.

\- Megbocsáss, Takeda-san! Megismételnéd ezt? Vagy valahol lemaradtam?

Az ojabun megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Szó sincs róla, Akeshi-san! Most fogom kifejteni. Ha elfogadjuk Nishio vakagashira érvelését a 15 érintettről, akkor egyben cáfolatot is kapunk Kajiyama Kimio érintettségéről.

\- Miért is?

\- Mert Kajiyama Kimio tud róla, hogy MacLaine Saito a Scotland Yard hadnagya volt. Ha még emlékeztek rá, ott volt azon a hajnali megbeszélésen, amikor Keita felhívott bennünket Londonból, és elmondta mi a Scotland Yard terve a Hoshinókkal kapcsolatban. Csak négyen voltunk jelen. Abból hárman most itt ülünk. Ha a zsarolók tisztában lennének ezzel az információval, tudnák, hogy felesleges kényes részletek után kutatni Saito-san múltjában.

Takega Akeshi szeme egy pillanatnyi pislogásmentes állapot után megrebbent, az öregúr elégedetten a vízbe csapott.

\- Istenemre, igazad van, ojabun! Ami nagyon is helyénvaló, mert komálom a kis Kajiyama csipást! Méltó örököse a hagyományainknak. Jó nevelés!

Nishio Kazumasha nem osztotta a harsány lelkesedést.

\- Nagyszerű! Most már biztosan tudjuk, hogy a legbelsőbb köröket rágja a féreg.

Az ojabun fejét félrehajtva, kutatóan nézett apósára.

\- Netán ezidáig kétségeid voltak efelől, Nishio-san?

Az őszülő vakagashira megrázta lehajtott fejét.

\- Hülyeség lenne. Minatoya Keichi sem volt éppen kívülálló – felnézett. Olyan élénken villantotta fel a vaskezű alvezért, hogy Takega Akeshi, aki húsz évesen szeretett bele az akkor még csak vakagashira-jelölt fiatalemberbe, a lábujja hegyéig megborzongott. – Nos, urak, ez esetben itt az idő, hogy ismét készüljünk a harcra. Bár természetemből adódóan nem vagyok túl optimista, úgy látom, most jó esélyekkel indulunk. Rátermettek a fiataljaink. Van jövője a klánnak, ideje, hogy megvédjük.

Katagura Takeda szinte ellágyultan figyelte. Tudta, milyen fontos a Katagura az öregembernek. Régimódi neveltetést kapott, számára a klán jelentette a családot, a család pedig a mindenséget. Hogy zavarát palástolja, gyorsan rácsatlakozott az előtte szólóra.

\- Egyetértek. Úgy tűnik a terv, amiben mesterkednek, sikeres. Daishi Taiga láthatóan meggyőzően alakítja a csábítót. A születésnap óta többször is járt a székházban, úgy legyeskedik Keita körül, hogy még majdnem magam is elhiszem a komoly szándékot.

\- Végtére is színész – mutatott rá Takega Akeshi, miközben unottan halászgatta a vizet mocskoló, őszről itt maradt száraz faleveleket, amelyeket a feltámadó szél hordott a medencébe. Vastag kimonóba öltözött középkorú nő közelített feléjük tálcáján apró, tradicionális teáscsészékben frissen lefőzött teával. Amíg felszolgálta az italt, hallgattak. Már hallótávolságon kívülre ért, amikor Nishio Kazumasha megszólalt.

\- Színész vagy nem, ő is egy rátermett kölyök. És nem akármilyen kjúdóka – a hagyománytisztelő Nishio Kazumasha szájából ez komoly bóknak számított. – Kész pocsékolás ezt a tehetség a bohóckodásra. Kár, hogy nem találkoztunk korábban, hasznát vettem volna.

\- Így gondolod? – kérdezte megtévesztően semleges hangon Takega Akeshi, miközben hangsúlyozott óvatossággal, a parton heverő tálcára a papírvékony porceláncsészét, amelyből megelőzőleg kihörpintette a Lap Chai teát.

Senki nem gondolt volna semmi rosszra, de Nishio Kazumasha ötven éve szerezte meg magának ezt a férfit, úgy érezte a hangszínét, mintha az egyszeregyet kéne visszamondania. Ránézett.

\- A szervezetnél. Ezt akartam mondani.

\- Hát persze, hogy ezt akartad – hagyta helyben Takega Akeshi, miközben a száját törölgette az odakészített vászonszalvétával.

Katagura Takeda majdnem félrenyelte a teáját a kibontakozó miniatűr féltékenységi drámát figyelve. Elállt a lélegzete a tapasztalattól, mennyire leeresztette védőpajzsait a két idős férfi a jelenlétében. A mai nap folyamán már többedszer engedték, hogy nyíltan bepillanthasson a kapcsolatukba. Maga sem értette, mivel nyerte el a bizalmukat. Hacsak nem fáradtak már bele annyira a titkolózásba, hogy most szinte megkönnyebbültek, hogy leplezetlenül kimutathatják az érzelmeiket. Persze nem voltak annyira hülyék, hogy ezt bárki jelenlétében megtették volna. Az ojabun megtisztelve érezte magát.

\- Amúgy – mélázott el Takega Akeshi -, ha már erről a jósvádájú gyerekről beszélünk, remélem figyelmeztettétek!

Katagura Takeda kérdőn pislogott az öregúrra. Az sóhajtott.

\- Régen volt már, hogy ébernek kellett lennünk, nem igaz? Ha jól emlékszem Takeda-san, azt mondtad, hogy a postaládájában találta ezt a levélkét. Tehát tudják, hol lakik. Bölcs gondolat lenne a részéről, ha minden további kényes bizonyítékot eltüntetne a lakásából, mert ha eddig nem volt a kezükben semmi kézzelfogható, akármikor megtehetik, hogy megszerzik. Fogadok, úgy be tudnának suhanni a lakásába, hogy soha nem venné észre.

Takeda megfontoltan bólintott.

\- Szóvá teszem ezt a dolgot. Igazad lehet, Akeshi-san!

Nishio Kazumasha a maga részéről úgy vélte most már jobb lenne túllendülni a Daishi Taiga témán. Meg amúgy is volt itt még valami, ami felettébb érdekesnek tűnt.

\- Megmutatnád még egyszer az üzenetet, ojabun? – kérte a vejét, és amikor az teljesítette a kérését, és átnyújtotta a telefonját, még egyszer átfutott a pár soron.

\- Érdekes – közölte. – Lehet, hogy tévedek és csak véletlen, de nekem olyan merevnek, katonásnak tűnik ez a levél. Talán csak egy érzés, de… Zsarolás esetén sokszor ismételgetik a fenyegetést, néha plasztikusan le is írják, hogy mivel kell szembenéznie a nyomorultnak, ha nem teljesíti a követeléseket, és a legritkább esetben dicsérgetik. Mondhatni soha. Ez egy rendkívül különös zsaroló levél.

\- Azaz?

\- Azaz, mintha olyasvalaki írta volna, akinél nem napi rutin a zsarolás, nem szokott a szituációhoz. Ugyanakkor szikár és lényegre törő. Mint egy hivatalos utasítás, hivatalos szervtől – a vejére pislantott. – Persze lehet, hogy csak fantáziálok. bőven lehetséges, hogy kicsit sokat képzelek ebbe – nyújtotta vissza a telefont.

Az ojabun apósáról a telefonra nézett, és vissza. Tisztában volt vele, hogy amit Nishio Kazumasha felvetett, arra nincs egzakt bizonyíték. Azonban volt néhány évtizede kitapasztalni, milyen jók a vakagashira megérzései. Úgy döntött később még alaposan elgondolkodik ezen a felvetésen.

\- Mi a terv ezzel a levéllel? - érdeklődött Takega Akeshi, miközben elindult a part felé. Kicsit túlhevült, a bőre meg már messze ráncosabb volt, mint amennyire a kora indokolta.

Katagura Takeda készségesen követte. Eddig keményen tartotta magát, nehogy már a két öregfiú túltegyen rajta állóképességben, de valójában már erősen szédült a sűrű gőztől. Kikapaszkodtak, és sietősen behúzódtak az épületbe. Az ojabun csak odabent, friss törölközőkbe burkolózva kerített sort a válaszra.

\- Mivel még mindig csak tapogatózunk, muszáj húzni az időt. Most az a feladat, hogy olyan hamis információt szivárogtassunk ki MacLaine-sanról, ami segíthet a zsarolók lebuktatásában.

***

Taiga rádöbbent, hogy remeg a keze, ahogy megpróbálta kioldozni a hakana szalagjait. Korábban már felvenni is bajosnak bizonyult, de megemberelte magát, nem akart lebőgni Kimio előtt. Nem sejtette, hogy ennyi idő után lelkileg így megviseli ismét felölteni a tradicionális öltözéket. De amikor végre sikerült… mintha egy nagy, életadó lélegzethez jutott volna.

Segített volna, ha itt van Take. Régen gyakran asszisztáltak egymásnak az öltözködésben, főleg versenyek előtt, amikor jobban izgultak, és a tökéletes megjelenés is számított. De Take… valahogy furcsa volt, amikor megemlítette neki, hogy elmegy a dojóba.

Előző este történt. Take lakásában üldögéltek. Taiga most járt itt először, elbűvölte a nem is olyan aprócska legénylak utánozhatatlan bája. Tisztában volt vele, hogy mindez Take varázslatos stílusérzékének köszönhető. És persze kapóra is jött neki, mert látványosan elfoglalhatta magát a nézelődéssel, ahelyett, hogy rögtön vendéglátójára vetné magát. Még csak pár napja voltak együtt, legszívesebben ki sem eresztette volna az ágyból, de elriasztani sem akarta. Mindazonáltal saját magát is megdöbbentette (és tegyük hozzá kikészítette) a tény, mennyire mohón kívánja Takehashát. Amikor kifogyott a látnivalókból, feltette a fenekét egy magas bárszékre, és figyelte, ahogy a manó figyelemre méltó profizmussal éppen koktélt kever.

\- Te ezt tanultad valahol? – bökte ki végül, amikor harmadszor látta megperdülni a shakert kedvese kezében.

\- Ühümmm… - Take két karcsú pohárba adagolta a shaker tartalmát. – Egyetem alatt egy exluzív bárban dolgoztam részmunkaidőben.

Taiga beleivott az italba, és isteninek találta.

\- Ennek mi a neve?

Take csak megvonta a vállát. Taiga vigyorgott.

\- Amúgy meg minek dolgoztál? Szükséged volt rá? – bár tudta, hogy Take szülei elváltak, a múlt luxusa és a jelen tagadhatatlan jóléte közé nemigen tudott beszúrni néhány szűkös esztendőt.

\- Persze, hogy nem. Csak volt egy romantikus elképzelésem a lélekgyógyászok és a bármixerek közötti párhuzamról. Kicsit közhelyesen, tudod… A mixer beszélget az elázott vendégekkel, és tanácsokat osztogat.

Taiga kuncogott.

\- És bejött?

\- Félig. Az elázott kuncsaftok tényleg ott voltak. Persze eszükben sem volt meghallgatni az életvezetési észosztást.

Taiga már vigyorgott.

\- A bárokról jut eszembe, tegnap beültünk egy italra Kajiyama Kimio-sannal.

Take keze megtorpant, ahogy szájához emelte az italt, de a pillanat hamar elillant.

\- Valóban?

\- Nos, igen. A múltkoriban váltottunk pár szót, és kiderült, hogy kjúdó rajongó. Felvetette, hogy elmehetnénk íjászkodni. Valójában ki is néztünk egy dojót. Arra gondoltam, velünk jöhetnél. Biztos te is szívesen lőnél néhányat.

Újabb megtorpanás, de most szembetűnőbb. Taiga kezében is megállt a pohár.

\- Nem akarsz jönni?

Take – mintha virtuálisan megrázta volna magát – nemtörődöm módon felvonta a bal vállát.

\- Nem igazán.

\- Nem hiányzik?

Take beharapta az alsó ajkát, mintha átvitt értelemben és szó szerint is rágódna valamin.

\- De… néha igen.

\- Akkor? – erősködött Taiga. – Nem lenne jó buli? Esetleg… az a baj, hogy Kajiyama-san is jön?

Take megrázta a fejét, még le is hajtotta. Amikor viszont felnézett, szélesen mosolygott. A szája. Nem a szeme. Taiga megborzongott, annyira idézte Daishi Momokit az utolsó találkozásukról.

\- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy most nincs kedvem. Rendben, Taiga-chan?

És ennyi volt. Ennél többet nem tudott kihúzni belőle, pedig erőlködött rendesen.

Levette a fehér felsőt és gondosan összetűrte. De akkorát talált sóhajtani, hogy a mellette vetkőző Kajiyama Kimionak is feltűnt.

\- Valami gond van, Daishi-san? Segíthetek?

Taiga határozottan nemet intett.

\- Semmi probléma, csak elgondolkodtam – egy pillanatig habozott, hogy elmondja e, de végül nem talált benne semmi terhelőt, vagy indiszkrétet. Leült az öltözőpadra, és a fiatalabb férfira nézett. – A középiskolában együtt űztük a kjúdót Takehashával. Állíthatom, hogy meglehetősen ügyes volt benne. A minap megemlítettem neki, hogy eljövünk lőni. Azt hittem lelkesen csatlakozik, de a legkevésbé sem tűnt érdeklődőnek. Sőt inkább elutasító volt, ha mondhatom. Különös…

Kajiyama Kimio melléje ereszkedett a padra, és akkurátus mozdulatokkal elkezdte lehámozni a kezeiről a kesztyűket.

\- Erről hallottam valamit.

\- Miről?

\- Higashikumi-san sportoló múltjáról. Az egyik motivációs tréningen említette. Még fel is tűnt, milyen meleg hangon emlékszik meg róla. De erősen múlt időben. A tréning témája az volt, hogyan küzdjünk meg valaminek az elvesztésével, ami nagyon fontos volt nekünk. A szenvedélyünk. És ezt a példát hozta.

\- Elveszteni? Miért? Miért hagyta abba?

Kimio megrázta a fejét.

\- Azt nem mondta. Csak annyit, hogy nem volt könnyű lemondania róla.

Taiga felemelt keze, amivel ki akarta fötörni a felső fürtjeit hátraszorító hajgumit, megállt a levegőben. Tudta, hogy nagyon érzékeny, ami Takét illeti, még mindig nem igazán tudott hinni a szerencséjében, de ezt most nagyon nem füllött a foga hozzá, hogy ezt magára vegye. A gumi elszakadt, de nem törődött vele, szétrázta elszabadult haját. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ez is miatta van? Hogy Take miatta hagyta abba az íjászatot?

\- Nem említette, mikor történt? – kérdezte mintegy mellékesen.

Kimio, aki időközben már a nadrágjától is megszabadult, és már indulóban volt a tusoló felé, töprengve visszanézett.

\- Nem… Azt hiszem ilyesmiről sem esett szó. De az volt a benyomásom, hogy ez egy régi emlék, ahogy beszélt róla…, ha érted mit akarok mondani, Daishi-san.

Taiga bólintott, pedig egyáltalán nem értette. Intett a távozó Kimio hátának, csak hogy nemsokára ő is kövesse a zuhanyzóba.

Arra jutottak, hogy keresnek valami félreeső kisvendégőt, ahol kapnak jakitorit[2], ami egyszerű, finom és gyorsan elkészül, és Kimio röviden beszámol nyomozása eredményéről, már abban a mértékben, amennyire azt Katagura Keita engedélyezte a számára. Nem számoltak azonban az általános közfeltűnéssel, amit keltenek. Valójában már a dojót is azért kellett elhagyniuk, mert a mellettük gyakorló nyugdíjasokból álló, amatőr csapat egy idő után messze nem a célzással, hanem a két remekbe szabott férfipéldánnyal volt elfoglalva, majd a virgonc öregek eljutottak odáig is, hogy körbeállták, és hangosan buzdították őket egy-egy lövés előtt. Ennek a fokozatnak az eléréséhez kétségkívül szükség volt a ráismerésre, hogy Daishi Taiga osztja meg velük az edzőtermet. Mivel Taiga számára a kjúdó a csendes elmélyülés legkedvesebb formájának számított, ezek a körülmények végképp tönkretették a sportban lelt örömét. Most pedig úgy tűnt, étkezési terveik is dugába dőlnek. Alig ereszkedtek le a tatamira a kis étteremben, nem messze a dojótól, egy mellékutcában, máris azon kapták magukat, hogy telefonok vakui villannak rájuk, jól-rosszul álcázott, botcsinálta fotósok hirtelen előrántott eszközei. Még rendelni sem volt idejük, de már ketten szólították meg őket. Az egyik Taigától kért egy autogramot, a másik különösképp nem a szupersztárt nézte ki magának, hanem a fiatal testőrt, udvariasan átnyújtott neki egy névjegykártyát, amely szerint a pornóiparban érdekelt, és kísérletet tett rá, hogy a terület felé motiválja a cseppet sem barátságos, ámde kiemelkedően jó felépítésű fiút. Végül egy osztályon felüli étterem diszkréten szeparált különszobájában leltek nyugalomra. De legalább fontos tapasztalattal gazdagodtak: ezután óvatosan kell eljárniuk, ha együtt lépnek utcára.

A jakitori átadta a helyét valami elegáns fúziós kajának, arra vártak éppen, amikor végre a lényegre térhettek.

Zöld teát hörpölgettek, és élvezték kicsit a csendet, mielőtt belekezdtek volna. Mindketten megilletődtek tőle, mennyire jól érzik magukat egymás társaságában, milyen könnyen csúsztak felületes ismerős állapotból valami sokkal bizalmasabb státuszba.

\- Akkor hát, Kajiyama-san! Mi az, amit megtudhatok a titokzatos Katagura ügyekből?

Kajiyama Kimio letette a kezében lévő apró csészét, és kissé szertartásosan meghajtotta magát. A gesztussal csupán ismét ki akarta fejezni sajnálatát, amiért – érzése szerint az ő mulasztásának köszönhetően – Daishi Taiga kellemetlen helyzetbe került.

\- Tettünk néhány sikeres lépést. Elsőként is megtaláltuk az árulót.

Megtorpant, Taiga kutató szemekkel nézett rá.

\- Nem folytatod, úgyhogy felmerül bennem a kérdés: megtudhatom, hogy ki ő?

Kajiyama Kimio állta a pillantását, halványan elmosolyodott, és még halványabban bólintott.

\- Nagyszerű dolog, hogy nem kell sokat magyarázkodnom neked rólunk, Daishi-san, de azt hiszem még nagyon sok mindent nem tudsz. Ha megmondanám a nevét, sem tudnád kicsoda, és valójában nem is a személye miatt haboztam, csak azt szeretném, ha megértenél mindent.

Taiga bólintott, amit Kimio biztatásként értelmezett.

\- Akkor hát, a hosszabb verzió, Daishi-san. Előre szeretném bocsátani, hogy ő nem rossz ember. De nekünk, akiknek köze van a jakuzához, vannak sajátságos morális szabályaink, amelyek nem feltétlenül vágnak egybe az össztársadalmi normákkal. Ezek közül is a legfontosabb: a feltétlen hűség a klánhoz. Ő ezt a törvényt megszegte.

Hátradőlt, kicsit ellazította magát, elvégre szórakozni jöttek volna, bár komoly témák kerültek terítékre.

\- Hol is kezdjem? – nem szófordulatnak szánta, valóban elgondolkodott. – Talán te is hallottál a tagtoborzás formáiról az alvilági szervezetekben. Több formája is van, és nem az a leggyakoribb, ami velem is történt, aki beleszülettem a klánba. A gumik nagyon szerették az utcáról feltölteni a soraikat. Az utcán pedig az utcagyerekeket értem, akiknek semmi vesztenivalója, ellenben örök hálát éreznek azzal szemben, aki végre otthont és családot nyújt nekik. Mert a gumi egy család. Mi ma is így érezzük, bár már nem használunk törvénytelen eszközöket, és nem szólítjuk egymást testvérnek, mint régen…

\- Ez szándékos? – vetette közbe a kérdést Taiga.

\- Én már ebbe nőttem bele, nem tájékoztattak róla, mióta van ez így, de úgy hiszem, igen, szándékos. Ma már az üzleti világban vannak érdekeltségeink, gyakran járunk tárgyalásokra, visszatetszést keltenének azok a jellemzők, amelyek a külvilág számára olyan felismerhetővé tesznek egy klánt. Ilyen például egymás megszólítása.

\- És a tetoválás?

\- Igen az is – Kimio hirtelen elvigyorodott. – Ma már nem divat a Katagurában, de van, akit megtisztelnek vele. Persze szigorúan csak olyan helyen, ahol felöltözve nem látszik.

\- Megtiszteltetés? Neked is van, Kajiyama-san?

Kimio továbbra is nagyon vidoran rázta a fejét.

\- Nincs. De mindketten ismerünk valakit, aki nem úszta meg, bár nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy boldog ettől.

\- Valakit?

\- MacLaine Saito-san.

Taiga sürgősen letette a kezében tartott teáscsészét, mert majdnem eldobta meglepetésében.

\- Saito tetoválva van?

Kimio bólintott, de már nem mosolygott, inkább valami rejtett csodálat sejlett fel a tekintetében.

\- De még hogy! Igazi mestermunka. Kár, hogy senki sem láthatja, pláne, hogy éppen őrá pazarolták – nem nézett beszélgetőtársa szemébe, elvégre, amennyire tudta, ő éppen említett barátja volt.

\- Nem kedveled igazán Saitot, nem igaz Kajiyama-san?

Kimio megvonta a vállát, de nem szólt semmit. Nem is kellett. Bár persze Taiga nem sejtette az ellentét okát, rákérdezni nem merészelt volna. Még nem.

\- Visszatérve a kiindulópontra: lemondtunk egyes megkülönböztető jegyekről, de megtartottuk a hagyományainkból az előremutató dolgokat. Ezért gyakran veszünk fel gyökértelen, szerencsétlen fiatalokat. Ő is ilyen volt. Az áruló.

Taiga érezte a hangjában a szánalmat. Kimio szívéből lehasadt egy darabka, amikor megtudta, hogy ki döfte hátba.

\- Egy árva. 17 éves kora óta volt a gumi tagja. Mindent tőlünk kapott, képzést, állást, megélhetést.

\- Akkor mi vitte rá?

Kimio szája megfeszült. Talán mert nem tudta egyértelműen elítélni a hűtlent.

\- A másik családja. Felesége van és kicsi gyereke. A feleségével együtt nőttek fel az árvaházban. Pár évig nem találkoztak, és amikor ismét összefutottak, a nő sorsa nem volt éppen virágos. Prostituált volt egy menő éjszakai klubban. Még csak együtt jártak, amikor a lány egy éjszaka tanúja volt egy gyilkosságnak. Egy befolyásos politikus, erősen szadista hajlamokkal, addig verte az egyik prostit, hogy az másnapra meghalt. A mi tagunk barátnője pedig koronatanú lett – Kimio felsóhajtott. Gyorsan ledöntötte a teáját, túl hirtelen ahhoz, hogy érzékelje az aromáját. – A per után, amely kedvezőtlenül végződött a képviselő számára, a lány számtalan fenyegetést kapott a férfi érdekköreiből. Köztük több gumi is megüzente számára a biztos halált. Ezért tanúvédelmet kapott és új személyazonosságot. Már az új névvel és identitással ment férjhez.

Taiga intett a pincérnőnek, ezúttal két sört rendelt, úgy ítélte meg, rájuk fér. Aztán visszafordult Kimiohoz.

\- Minden nehézséget figyelembe véve, ez idáig nem tűnik éppen szerencsétlen történetnek, inkább olyan happy end-szagú.

Kimio keserűen elmosolyodott, megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Idáig nem is volt az. Minden a legnagyobb rendben ment, amikor pár hónapja az emberünket megkeresték. Ahogy azt jól sejtettük, nemigen avatták be részletekbe, fogalma sincs róla, kik voltak. De nem kímélték túlzottan. Közölték vele, hogy ha nem követi az utasításaikat, a felesége elérhetőségét, új nevét és személyiségét egy csinos kis mappában összegyűjtve elküldik minden, az ügyben érdekelt guminak.

Taiga elég empatikus személyiség volt, ami sokat segített neki a hivatásában, de néha hátrány is lehetett. Mint most is. Szabályosan belesápadt abba, amit hallott.

\- Ez szörnyű! Hát persze, hogy megtette. Én is megtettem volna. Bárki. Nem érdemel büntetést.

Kajiyama Kimio most nagyon keményen és egyenesen belenézett Daishi Taiga szemébe.

\- Éppen te mondod ezt, Daishi-san? Aki egy pontosan ugyanilyen súlyú fenyegetés után besétált hozzánk, és mindent a szemünkbe mondott? Neki kellett volna ilyesmit tennie! A testvérünk volt! Talán nem így hívjuk egymást, de így érzünk! Megvédtük volna.

Taiga kicsit megszeppent, de nem adta fel könnyen.

\- Hogy lenne ugyanolyan a két eset súlya! Nekem nem a szeretteimet fenyegették halállal. Csupán a titkomat akarják felfedni.

\- Ami olyan titok a te szakmádban, hogy ennyiből fel is segíthetnének a hídkorlátra, ahonnan kényelmesen a tengerbe vetheted magad!

Taiga makacsul rázta a fejét.

\- Még ha így is lenne! Az az én életem. Az enyém, nem pedig azé, akit szeretek. Sokkal kevésbé ijesztő lehetőség – hirtelen, intenzív fájdalom hasított a gyomrába, ahogy egy pillanatra rázúdult az érzés, milyen lenne, ha miatta megölnék Takét. Vagy Yuseit. Vagy bárkit a családjából, ami azt illeti.

De Kajiyama Kimio sem volt kevésbé fafejű.

\- Akárhogy is. A büntetést megérdemli. A számunkra legfontosabbat árulta el: a hűség parancsát. Ami a klánhoz köti, ami mindannyiunkat egymáshoz köt. Nem hunyhattunk szemet!

\- Mit tettetek vele? – Taiga hangja olyan rémülten csengett, hogy Kimionak muszáj volt elvigyorodnia. Ami rögtön fel is oldotta a feszültséget.

\- Daishi-san! Attól tartok túl sok jakuza regényt olvastál. Nem tettünk vele semmit. Mivel a titkaink megőrzésének elsőrendű volta miatt nem adhattuk át a rendőrségnek, egyszerűen elbocsátottuk. Ez egy legális, törvényes eszközöket alkalmazó vállalat – elmélázott egy pillanatra, engedjen-e a kísértésnek, hogy tovább cukkolja a ledermedt civilt az asztal túlsó oldalán. Aztán beismerte magának, hogy nem tud ellenállni – Régebben ez az életébe került volna. De minimum néhány ujjperce bánná[3].

Taiga nem volt teljesen naiv, vagy hülye, így csak egyetlen árnyalatnyit sápadt tovább, tekintete egy kósza pillanatra Kimio kezére rebbent, de persze a fiúnak megvolt mind a tíz hosszú, karcsú ujja. Taiga zavarta megköszörülte a torkát.

\- És mi volt a feladata? Mert kétlem, hogy már eredetileg is az én becses személyem keltette fel az érdeklődésüket.

Kimio bocsánatkérő grimasszal hajtotta meg magát halványan.

\- Természetesen nem. De nyitva kellett tartania a szemét, ha bármi használhatót lát, és hát nagyon meg akart felelni a zsarolóknak, így buzgón figyelt is. És az ominózus karácsonyi partin ő teljesített szolgálatot a galérián. Folytassam?

Taiga érezte, ahogy lefelé liftezik a gyomra. Lehajtotta a fejét, az sejlett fel lelki szemei előtt, mire ragadtatta magát azon a sötét galérián.

\- Köszönöm, Kajiyama-san, azt hiszem eleget mondtál.

Kimio bólintott.

\- Akkor hát átugorhatunk néhány lépést. Mindenesetre gondosan válogatjuk az embereinket, ő sem volt ostoba, hamar rájött, hogy hol kell tovább kutakodnia. Ha tudta volna, mennyire könnyen beáldozható gyalog ő, nem lett volna annyira óvatlan. Amikor bement a megfigyelő szobába, ahol tároljuk a CCTV felvételeit, használnia kellett a személyes kódját. Nem tudhatta, hogy olyan nemtörődöm módon bánnak az általa szállított információval, hogy ő rögtön belebukik.

\- Miért nem töltötte le a filmet?

\- Nem volt hozzáférése a rendszerhez. Így egyszerűen megnézte a felvételt, és szállította az értesülést.

Taiga érezte, ahogy saját keze belemar a combjába, mert kényes ponthoz érkeztek.

\- Valóban nem ismerte fel Takét?

Kimio szája megfeszült. Átérezte Taiga fájdalmát, bár távolról sem sejthette, milyen érzés lehet, amikor a legbensőbb intimitásai avatatlan szemek elé kerülnek. Pláne, hogy utána fegyverként használják ellene.

\- De igen. Pontosan tudta, ki ő. Egy hónapja vett részt egy kurzuson, amit Higashikumi-san tartott.

\- Akkor…? – pillantott fel kérdőn Taiga.

Kimio ismét elővette a bocsánatkérő mosolyát.

\- Remélem, nem haragszol meg, Daishi-san, ha elárulom, hogy ami a te sorsodat illeti, az áruló nem volt különösebben érintve. Higashikumi-sant azonban kedvelte. Nagyon is. Ahogy a fiúk közül szinte mindenki. Hát nem árulta el, hogy felismerte a partneredet. Amúgy nem is nagyon volt szükség rá. Amit akartak, megkapták.

Taigát röhejesen abszurd, de a maga nyakatekert módján logikus, rohamszerűen a nyakába zúduló hála öntötte el a férfi iránt, aki kiteregette legbelsőbb titkát, és a lehető legrosszabb szándékkal.

\- Továbbra is az a véleményem, hogy nem érdemel büntetést – dörmögte maga elé. - Ennyire fontos neked Takehasha-san? – kérdezte halkan Kimio.

Taiga felnézett. Egyenesen a fiatalabb férfi szemébe, aki nyílt, őszinte szemekkel figyelte az elegáns haltál felett, amit épp az imént szolgáltak fel neki. Az evőpálcika már a kezében, de még nem vette használatba. Habozott egy pillanatig, de végül nem talált okot, ami miatt ne mondhatná el neki az igazat. Sőt, valójában azon kapta magát, hogy mohón el akarja árulni. Voltaképpen mindenkinek. Akár az egész világnak. Kár, hogy mérhetetlen ostobaság lenne.

\- A legfontosabb. És már tizedharmadik éve.

Most Kimion volt a sor, hogy összezavarodjon. Még jó is, hogy nem vett még a szájába ételt, mert biztosan félrenyelte volna.

Taiga egy darab marhahúst ügyeskedett az asztal közepébe mélyesztett grillre, mielőtt hozzászólt volna a reakcióhoz.

\- Meglepettnek tűnsz, Kajiyama-san. Talán nem tudtad, hogy Take és én osztálytársak voltunk középiskolában?

Kimio nem válaszolt rögtön. Persze, hogy értesült erről, de…

\- De tíz éve nem jártál Japánban, Daishi-san! Esetleg…

\- Ha az érdekel, hogy nyakatekert módon ő látogatott e Koreában a viszony fenntartása céljából, nos, nem. Az általad említett tíz évben egyszer sem találkoztunk – nem tette hozzá, hogy erre kínosan ügyelt. Viszont nem bírta nem észrevenni az elvárhatónál jóval nagyobb döbbenetet beszélgetőtársa arcán. Óvatosan letette a pálcikáit a tányérjára, és összehúzott szemekkel közelebb hajolt Kimiohoz az asztal felett. – Kajiyama-san, te mintha túlságosan is meg lennél lepődve!

Kajiyama Kimio zavartan félrefordította a fejét. Nem próbált úgy tenni, mintha valami egyéb néznivalója lenne, csak éppen kerülte beszélgetőtársa tekintetét.

Taiga összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Kajiyama-san! Igazán kíváncsivá teszel. Mire gondolsz most?

Kimio összepréselte az ajkait. Tudta, hogy gyerekesen viselkedik, de nem akart teljesen hülyének látszani.

\- Kicsit későbbre terveztem, hogy bizalmasabb megszólításra váltsunk – hallotta Taiga derűs hangját -, de akárhogy is nézzük, úgy érzem nem fogsz nekem megnyílni, ha túlságosan formálisak vagyunk. Szóval, Kimio-san, hol a bibi? Eddig nem tűntél homofóbnak, de nem tudok más problémára gondolni, ami azt illeti.

Kimio nagyon is hirtelen rántotta vissza a szemét, és nézett rá felháborodottan.

\- Szó sincs róla, Daishi-s…

\- Taiga, ha kérhetném…

\- Daishi Taiga-sa…

\- Mit is mondtam, Kimio-san?

Kimio nyelt egy nagyot. Hogy a fenébe kérhet tőle ilyesmit! Még alig ismerik egymást. De nem volt az az ember, aki könnyen megfutamodik. Nagy levegőt vett.

\- Taiga-san – a fickó vele szemben elégedetten bólintott, úgyhogy végre tudta folytatni. – Eszedbe se jusson ilyesmi! Semmi bajom a melegekkel. Tényleg – ostobának érezte magát, ahogy egy ilyen evidenciát bizonygat.

Taiga előre hajolt, és kutatóan nézett rá. Olyannyira félrehajtotta a fejét, hogy félhosszú fürtjei majdnem végigsöpörték az előtte sorakozó szószokat, amiket a grillezett marhához kapott.

\- Akkor hát, engedd meg, hogy eláruljam: kicsit tanácstalan vagyok. Mi okozza a zavarodottságodat, ha nem ez?

Kimio feszengve ismét félrepillantott, de aztán megadta magát.

\- Ne haragudj, Dai… - a másik szeme megvillant. Ő lenyelte a szó végét. – Taiga-san, de hogy lehetséges, hogy… Kamaszként szerelmes voltál egy másik kamaszba, tíz évig nem láttad, és… minden maradt a régiben? Ennyi idő alatt, hogy nem felejtetted el? Bocsánat, ha értetlen vagyok!

Taiga hátradőlt a székében, könyökeit széke karfáira támasztotta, ujjait összefűzte maga előtt. Félrebillentett fejjel vizsgálgatta a fiatalembert az asztal túlsó oldalán. Talán percekig is eltartott a csend, Kimio érezte, hogy menthetetlenül elpirul, amikor a másik végre megszólalt.

\- Kimio-san, lehetséges lenne, hogy te még sosem voltál szerelmes?

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Kajiyama Kimio esküdni mert volna rá, hogy megreccsen a lába alatt a padló, félreérthetetlenül jelezve, a talaj bármelyik pillanatban megnyílhat a széke alatt, és ő menthetetlenül elsüllyed valahol a semmiben. Bármilyen tapasztalt, felkészült stratéga és harcos volt, sajnos az ő életében is voltak olyan területek, amelyekhez jóformán hozzá sem szagolt. Márpedig ezt kínos volt beismernie.

\- Nem értem, hogy jön ez ide – motyogta fészkelődve.

Taiga derűsen legyintett, mintha valamiféle semmiségről beszélne.

\- Mert az a benyomásom, hogy nem érted miről beszélek. Jó eséllyel nem tudod, milyen azt érezni, hogy az életedet adnád a másikért…

\- Az életemet adnám Katagura Keita-sanért – sietett közbeszúrni Kimio, de abban a pillanatban érezte, hogy öngyilkos lépést követett el. Taiga arcán széles, kaján vigyor terült szét.

\- Kimio-san – kérdezte csak egész halványan kötekedő hangon. – Netán azt is érzed Katagura-sannal kapcsolatban, hogy bárhol és bármilyen körülmények között is találkozol vele, legszívesebben azonnal letépnéd róla a ruhát, és addig el sem engednéd, amíg atomjaira nem hullik szét a karjaidban az élvezettől?

Kimio majdnem felpattant. De a feje mindenesetre lángolt.

\- Taiga-san! – kis híján kiabált. – Ez… ez…

Taiga bocsánatkérően intett.

\- Elnézésedet kérem, Kimio-san! Túl messzire mentem. Mentségemre legyen szólva, csupán érzékeltetni akartam veled, mit éreztem és érzek Takehasha iránt, most már kimondhatom, eddigi életem felében. Esetleg gondolod, hogy egy ilyen mélységű érzés könnyedén megszűnik? – kérdezte csevegő szinte csevegő hangnemben, miközben figyelmét visszafordította az sercegve piruló hússzeletek felé. Percek teltek el, megvárta, amíg áldozata megnyugszik, a hangulat ismét semlegessé válik, mielőtt bevitte a következő mélyütést.

\- Igaz is, Kimio-san! Talán csak azért mertem ilyesmire rákérdezni, mert látom, hogy van szerelmi életed. Nem akarok indiszkrét lenni, de nem hagy nyugodni a kíváncsiság: mi folyik közted és Ise Sakuya-san között?

Kajiyama Kimiot talán életében még soha nem kényszerítették térdre, sem a valóságban, sem átvitt értelemben. De ennek a pengetekintetű férfinak sikerült. Félrenyelt döbbenetében. A falatnyi tőkehal – noha gondosan megszabadította a szálkáknak még a nyomaitól is – határozottan, közel áthághatatlan akadállyá transzformálódott a nyelőcsövében. Hevesen köhögni kezdett, könnybelábadt szemekkel tapogatózott a vizespohara után. Taiga ijedten nézett rá. Már éppen felállt volna, hogy hátba veregesse, amikor Kimio krákogva megszólalt.

\- Elnézést, Taiga-san! Kerülhetnénk ezt a témát? Ha megengeded, nagyon tömören válaszolok rá. Nem tudom, ki és mit gondol arról a bosszantó kis cicafiúról és rólam, de biztosíthatlak, hogy az égvilágon semmi közünk nincs egymáshoz azon kívül, hogy ahányszor meglát, úgy képzeli, vevő vagyok a kétértelmű célozgatásaira. Rendkívül kellemetlen fickó, az biztos – még néhány mélyet kortyolt a poharából, mielőtt az evőpálcikáit ismét a puha, fehér halhúsba mélyesztette volna.

Taiga résnyire szűkült szemekkel figyelte.

\- Cicafiú, hmmm… Igazad is van, Kimio-san, mindig is tenyérbemászó kis kölyök volt. Már az iskolában sem tudtuk soha levakarni magunkról, pedig nem bántuk volna, ha nem sertepertél állandóan körülöttünk, ahogy már akkoriban is kinézett.

\- Miért, hogyan nézett ki? – Kimio nem nézett fel, látszólag csak feltett egy nem túl fontos kérdést.

Taiga fitymálva lebiggyesztette a száját.

\- Hát, mint egy nő. Nem? Ez a hosszú haj. Nem elég, hogy olyan vékony és kicsi, mint egy nő, még rá is dob egy lapáttal. Olyan… visszatetsző… nem igaz? – érdeklődött ránézésre oda sem figyelve.

\- Azért visszatetszőnek nem nevezném… - motyogta Kimio, de aztán sürgősen elhallgatott, mint aki ráébredt, hogy máris túl sokat mondott.

Taiga úgy döntött megkegyelmez neki.

\- Akkor talán, valaki más…?

Kimio megmerevedett. Egy hosszú pillanatig az előtte lévő tányérra meredt. A pálcikák meg sem rezdültek a kezében. Nem nézett fel, amikor megszólalt.

\- Úgy gondolom, Taiga-san, hogy felesleges tovább ragoznunk ezt a témát. Nem vagyok és nem is lehetek érdekelt semmiféle párkapcsolatban. Mert menyasszonyom van. Nem is olyan sokára, a családom határozott kívánságának megfelelően, megnősülök.

***

Őszintén szólva, Taiga hullafáradtnak érezte magát, mire hazaért. Kimio döbbenetes bejelentése után családi állapotának közelgő változásáról, nagyon nehezen tért magához a hangulat. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem rontott el mindent azzal a kis kötekedéssel Sakuyáról, és még lesz módja baráti beszélgetéseket folytatni a fiatal biztonsági főnökkel.

Elrendezett házasság. Tudta, hogy még mindig létezik ilyesmi, de olyan nehezen tudta elképzelni emberekről, akiket közelebbről ismert.

Szegény Sakuya!

Felakasztotta a kabátját a fogasra, lerúgta a cipőjét, jólesően mozgatta át a lábujjait a kényelmes pamutzokniban. Nem húzott papucsot, elcsigázott talpait kényeztette a kemény padló érintése. Becsoszogott a nappaliba, hogy lerogyjon az egyik fotelbe, de a helyiség közepén megtorpant. Teljes kört tett meg a tengelye körül, ahogy elgondolkodva körbenézett. Az járt a fejében, amit Kimio búcsúzásképpen mondott, mielőtt kitette volna a ház előtt.

\- Kérlek, Taiga-san! Mivel a zsarolók ismerik a lakhelyedet, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges tűntess el a lakásodból minden olyan dolgot, ami bármilyen formában kompromittálható lehet rád nézve. Most már tudjuk, hogy a film valójában nincs a birtokukban, de senkinek sincs szüksége rá, hogy szerezzenek valami más kézzel fogható bizonyítékot. Légy óvatos.

Ahogy kifejtette, valamelyik öreg jakuzamuksinak a vezetőségből, eszébe jutott a lehetőség, hogy akár be is törhetnek hozzá. Talán már meg is tették. Kimio megígérte, hogy másnap kiküldi a szakértőit, hogy átvizsgálják a lakást. Taiga fejében most az járt, van e itt valami, ami terhelő lehetne. Arra jutott, nincs. Annak is megvan az előnye, ha valaki kevés ingósággal és kötöttséggel éli az életét.

Tompa hangon felvisított a telefon a farzsebében. Majdnem ugrott egyet ijedtében. Az éles hang szinte hasította a néma csendet. A kijelzőn ismeretlen szám villant fel. Dél-Koreai szám.

\- Yeo-bo-seyo![4]\- szólt bele a telefonba. Késő volt. Ilyenkor csak olyasvalaki hívhatja, akit jól ismer. De ötlete sem volt, ki lehet az.

\- Park Min Jong vagyok, Taiga-shii – a hang távoli volt, de teljesen felismerhető. Mosolyt csalt az ajkára.

\- Min Jong-ah! Milyen kellemes meglepetés! Örülök, hogy hallok rólad! Remélem, minden rendben van veled! – bízott benne, hogy a lány nem azért hívja ilyen váratlanul, mert újabb bonyodalmak merültek fel kettejük közös története kapcsán.

\- Köszönöm kérdésedet, Taiga-shii! Minden a legnagyobb rendben. Ezért is hívlak valójában – egy hosszú pillanatra elhallgatott. – Gondolom, Japánban keveset hallasz az itthoni dolgokról.

Taiga mosolygott. Nem tehetett róla, nagyon jól esett neki, hogy a lány maguk közé sorolja őt még mindig. Itthon. Bár neki már soha nem lesz Dél-Korea az „itthon”.

\- Nos, valóban, kevés hír jut el hozzám. Visszatértél már az együtteshez?

\- Nem – szinte átkúszott az éteren a heves fejrázás. – És nem is fogok. Hivatalosan kiléptem. Abbahagyom az éneklést.

Taiga meglepetésében leült. Az égre! Hiszen ezért volt minden! Ezért áldoztak be mindketten mindent! A munkáért, a karrierért.

\- Otthagyod az ipart?! Megdöbbentettél Min Jong-ah. Azt hittem, semmi pénzért nem tennél ilyet.

\- Nem is teszek – a lány hangja nevetett. – Már nem éneklek, színésznő leszek. Csak és kizárólag. Már van is szerződésem egy filmre. Lee Joon Givel fogok játszani – nem lehetett nem kihallani a hangjából a büszkeséget. Taiga kicsit szomorúan, de már nyugodtabban elmosolyodott. Szomorúan, mert az a világ számára már nem létezett, és nyugodtabban, mert ezek szerint mégsem volt minden hiába.

\- Gratulálok, Min Jong-ah! Biztosan remek film lesz, nagyszerű partnerrel!

\- Veled mi a helyzet, Taiga-shii? – a lány hangja most komolyra váltott. – Remélem alakulnak a dolgaid!

\- Köszönöm! Még várok a nagy lehetőségre, de vannak munkáim – igyekezett nagyon megnyugtatónak hangzani, de úgy tűnt, nem túl meggyőző.

\- Gondoltam – most neheztelő volt a vékony hang. – Gondoltam, hogy próbálod kicsinyíteni a problémát. Azt hiszem, haza kellene jönnöd.

Taiga szemöldökei a homloka közepére szaladtak a hirtelen váltástól.

\- Hogyan? Tudod, hogy nem tehetem! Semmi esélyem nem maradt ott.

Nagy sóhaj hallatszott a vonal túlsó végéről.

\- Ezért hívlak. Holnap sajtótájékoztatót tartok, ahol bejelentik a visszatérésemet. Elmondom, hogy mi történt. Persze az erőszakot, meg a férfi nevét nem – tette hozzá sietve, csak annyit, hogy egy félresikerült randi történt, ahol az agresszív partnerem kezet emelt rám. De ami a legfontosabb, a te nevedet tisztázzuk! Elmondom, milyen lovagias és nagylelkű vagy. Mindenki látni fogja, és már jöhetsz is. Őszintén szólva, már beszéltem is erről az ügynökségemmel. Látnak rá esélyt, hogy előnyös szerződéshez juthatsz. Akár nálunk is.

Taiga megdermedt a döbbenettől. Nem mintha elhitte volna, hogy ez ilyen egyszerűen megtörténhet. De maga a felsejlő esély… Hosszú ideig nem szólt semmit, ahogy átgörgette magán a lehetőséget, az érzést, amit kiváltott belőle.

\- Taiga-shii! Ott vagy még?! – térítette magához a türelmetlen hang. – Ugye nem kapcsolódtunk szét?!

\- Nem, Min Jong-ah! Még itt vagyok – megint megállt, de csak hogy összeszedje a megfelelő szavakat. – Nagyon hálás vagyok neked, amiért segíteni akarsz, és valójában boldog leszek, ha a közönség már nem hisz rólam aljas dolgokat. De, Jong-ah… azt hiszem, nem megyek vissza. Már nem.

\- Hogy érted ezt, Taiga-shii?! Ugye nem gondolod komolyan? Itt sokan várják, hogy visszatérj! Sokan nem hitték el, hogy bármi rosszat tettél!

\- És nem győzöm ezt újra, és újra megköszönni! De számomra már nincs visszaút.

\- De hiszen azt mondtad, még nem kaptál hozzád méltó munkát. Akkor mi tart vissza?

Taiga elgondolkodott hogyan fogalmazzon.

\- Talán szakmailag még nem vagyok igazán a helyemen, de Jong-ah, ami a magánéletemet illeti, boldog vagyok, annyira, amit el sem tudtam képzelni, hogy létezik.

Kisebb csend után számonkérő hang csattant.

\- Taiga-shii! Azt akarod mondani, hogy… szerelmes vagy?!

Taiga elvigyorodott.

\- Pontosan azt, Jong-ah.

\- Taiga-shii – sóvár felhang színezte a kellemes szopránt. – Elmeséled?

Taiga hátradöntötte a fejét a kanapé háttámlájára. Lehunyta a szemét, és kényelmesen elfészkelődött.

\- Boldogan, Min Jong-ah. Boldogan.

[1] hagyományos japán fürdőhely hőforrás mellett

[2] grillezett csirkenyársak

[3] A jakuza gumiknál hagyományos büntetési módszer hiba elkövetése esetén egy-egy ujjperc levágása

[4] Formális bejelentkezés telefonhívás esetén koreaiul.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Most véresen őszinte leszek. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyetlen nyomorult, álmatlan éjszakát sem okozott volna, ha soha többé nem kell látnom rokonszenvesnek éppen nem nevezhető ábrázatát, ember! Sőt, ha netán megtámadná valamiféle húsevő baktérium, aminek a fejhús a specialitása, hát én nem fakadnék sírva, ha a tudós társadalom soha nem lelné meg a vakcinát ellene. Már-már reménykedtem benne, hogy elfeledkezett rólam.

Egy sötét sikátorban álldogáltak, nem messze az ISE székháztól. Taiga maga két méretes, és meglehetősen büdös konténer közé ékelődve, a pasas vele szemben egy decens kisvendéglő hátsókijáratától balra éppen két méterrel, egy gusztusosnak éppen nem nevezhető, cigaretta csikkek elnyelésére szolgáló, kimustrált olajoshordó szomszédságában támasztotta a falat. Az ürge most nem öltönyt viselt, vélhetően – és nem kimondottan ostobán -, arra a következtetésre juthatott, hogy jobb lesz elvegyülnie kicsit az éjszakai életben, ha nem akar felesleges feltűnést kelteni.

\- Le a kalappal a monológ előtt, Daishi-san! Ezt Shakespeare-től kölcsönözte?

Taiga enyhén megütközve meredt rá.

\- Merem remélni, hogy ezt most humornak szánta.

A másik csak felhorkantott. Hát persze, hogy nem volt hülye, maximum szerette eljátszani.

Taigát előző nap reggel várta az üzenet az ISE portáján. Sajnos senki nem emlékezett rá, ki hagyta ott. A CCTV felvételei meglepő módon kihagytak aznap éjszaka, és mivel az éjjeli portásnak a rutinnak megfelelően, háromszor körbe kellett járnia az épületet, arra gyanakodtak, akkortájt surranhatott be valaki. Aki nyilvánvalóan nem kispályás kezdő volt, hiszen gond és utólagos nyomok nélkül, feltűnésmentesen mászkált ki és be a székház zárt, és biztosítórendszerrel ellátott kapuin.

Iderendelték. Mindazon terhelő anyagokkal egyetemben, amelyeket eddig összegyűjtött MacLaine Saitoról.

\- Hogy áll az eredeti feladattal, Színész-san? – érdeklődött most vitriolos hangnemben a féregnyúlvány. – Sikerült már megfektetnie azt a hímringyót? – a felhang amely nem is kellemetlen tenorját kísérte, arról árulkodott, hogy valóban kíváncsi lett volna a fejleményekre.

Taiga kispislogott csuklyája rejtekéből, csak egy pillanatig tűnődött rajta, hogy taknyán tenyerelje e beszélgetőtársát, aztán azonban inkább lemondott a felettébb kielégítőnek ígérkező megoldásról.

\- Ha nem gondolnám azt, hogy a szája még ahhoz is túl mocskos, hogy megjárassam benne a farkamat, most azt mondanám, kapja be, maga anyabaszó barom – válaszolta, amúgy kedélyesen csevegő hangon.

\- Ejnye, Színész-san, mi ez a vulgáris hangnem? Mit szólnának a rajongói? Vagy a barátai, teszem azt. Úgy hallottam valami pöpec kis magániskolában végzett, ötletem sincs, mi kerülhet ott olyan sokba, ha még jó modorra sem tudják megtanítani a növendékeiket.

\- Ne aggódjon, az etikett a kisujjamban van. De minek vesztegetném olyanokra, akik amúgy sem értenék cizellált finomságait. Magához jobban illik a származási modorom. Ha ilyen jól értesült, nyilván azt is tudja, hogy jóravaló melós családból származom, következésképp birtokában vagyok a munkásosztály tradicionális kifejező formáinak.

A gyomra csomóba gyűrődött, és a hányinger kerülgette, de esze ágában sem volt megadni ennek a szemétládának az elégtételt, hogy ennek látható jelét mutassa. Amúgy meg Takega Akeshi szavai tartották benne a lelket. A helyre kis öregember két órán keresztül edzette a mai feladatra, ráment az estéjük, de csak most érezte igazán mennyire hálás az eredendően nem túl vicces, de életmentően humoros hangnemben tálalt motiváló történeteiért. Amelyek egytől egyig igazak voltak, a szívós jakuzamuksó saját élettapasztalatait tárta eléje. Most beharapta az alsó ajkát, persze szigorúan csak belülről és észrevehetetlenül, ahogy felidézte a legfontosabb tanácsot: „_Egy pillanatra se felejtsd, Daishi-san, hogy a legcélravezetőbb, ha uralod a diskurzust. A dolog jellegéből fakadóan az ellenfeled helyzeti előnyben lesz, de ez ne akadályozzon abban, hogy tökös és vagány légy! Ne vegye észre rajtad a félelmet! Te civil vagy, biztosan összeszorul a gyomrod egy ilyen helyzetben. Én 12 éves korom óta vagyok a brancsban, de hasonló esetben még mindig felmegy bennem az adrenalin. Nincs ebben semmi csoda. De azt sem mondja senki, hogy ennek látszania is kell rajtad! Hála Istennek, hogy színész vagy, és nem is akármilyen! Játszd el a kemény legényt, Daishi Taiga-san!_”

\- Szóval? Meghódította már a szépséges Hercegnőt?

Taiga látványosan összefonta maga előtt a karjait, lazán nekidőlt a falnak a háta mögött, még a jobb lábát is nekitámasztotta, egész testbeszéde, a „Bekaphatod” életérzést sugározta. Résnyire húzott szemmel sandított megint kifelé a csuklya alól. Egy pillanatra olyan boldogságos kép lepte meg, hogy majdnem elmosolyodott. A jelenet lelki szemei előtt, egy ehhez hasonlóan sötét sikátorban játszódott, ahol ez a retek éppen összefutott az említett Hercegnővel. Amiket hallott nevezettről, az alapján jó eséllyel arra következtetett, hogy a puhatestű hamarosan nem lenne több üres porhüvelynél. Hacsak a trónörökösnő meg nem zánja.

\- Maga most tényleg azért hívott ide, hogy kielégítsem a mocskos fantáziáit? – érdeklődött. Hátrarázta a csuklyát, megadta a lehetőséget a másiknak, hogy láthassa a megvetést az arcán.

\- Hülye fasz! – sziszegte amaz. – Francot se érdeklik a verejtékszagú részletek. Az számít, hogy mennyire teljesítette a megbízást! Áll már a bál a gerlepár között?

\- Csak röviden kérdezném meg: mi köze ennek ahhoz, hogy ágyba bújtam-e Katagura Keitával? A szarkeverés megy dugás nélkül is – közölte unottan a kérdezett.

„_Le fog nézni, mert egy neki te egy szemét kis buzi vagy. Alsóbbrendű entitás. Az ég tudja miért, de egyesek azt képzelik, az, hogy egy férfira áll fel a farkad, egyet jelent az agyad elsorvadásával. Szóval, úgy beszél majd veled, mintha a seggéből rángatott volna ki. Ne tőrödj vele! Ha mocskosul beszél, válaszolj ugyanúgy. Megjátszhatnád, hogy teljesen összeszartad magad tőle, hamis biztonságba ringathatnád, de mivel az első találkozásotok alkalmával kivillantottad a fogad fehérjét, ez már nem működne. Gyanús lenne neki, hogy teljesen máshogy viselkedsz. Nem vagy te hülye gyerek, Daishi-san! Kerekedj fölé! Bizonytalanítsd el! Zavard össze! És máris átrendezted a stratégiai erővonalakat_.”

\- Akkor hát – csikordult meg a másik foga. – Keveri már azt a szart, Daishi-san?

Taiga lebiggyesztette a száját. Hosszú pillanatokig hallgatott. Aztán csak megszólalt:

\- Igen – ennyi. A másik várta, hogy folytassa, de Taiga nem mutatott rá hajlandóságot. A fickó arca kipirult.

\- Igen? Ennyit tud kinyögni? Beavatna a részletekbe?

Taiga elvigyorodott.

\- Na, most akkor kíváncsi a ragacsos lepedőkre, vagy sem?

A fickó arca viszont elsötétült.

\- Azt hiszi, szórakozhat velem, köcsög?!

Taiga látványosat sóhajtott.

\- Az van, hogy maga nem túl kreatív. Más szót nem tud a homokosokra, mint azt, hogy köcsög? Mintha már említettem volna, hogy jómagam nem erről az oldalról vagyok érintett – hosszasan, pislogás nélkül a másik szemébe nézett, aztán hirtelen legyintett egyet. – Oké! Hagyjuk a nyelvhasználati problémákat. Kérdésére válaszolva: hitem szerint meggyőzően alakítom a hősszerelmest. Katagura Keita a tenyeremből eszik, gyakran találkozunk, sokszor kettesben. Mit mondjak még? Különösképp, hogy ezt nyilvánvalóan maguk is tudják.

A másik szeme összeszűkült.

\- Leszarom, hogy mit érez az a hímribanc! MacLaine-ről beszéljen!

\- Voltaképpen azon gondolkodom, mégis honnan szedi, hogy Katagura Keita a „nő” a kapcsolatban – derűsen fürkészve bámult a férfire. – Jól van, belátom, nem mindenki lehet tájékozott speciális szubkultúrákban. Nos, ami Saitot illeti, eléggé rágja a habot, megnyugodhat. A legjobb úton haladunk. Elégedett?

A pasas nem válaszolt. Kicsit áthelyezte a testsúlyát az eddig terhelt lábáról a másikra. Rágyújtott egy cigire, csak azután nézett vissza, alkalmasint felfelé, beszélgetőtársára. Elgondolkodva méregette. Hirtelen éles zaj hallatszott az étterem ajtaja felől. A fickó odakapta a fejét, de nem történt semmi. Megint Taiga felé fordult.

\- Vegye vissza azt a csuklyát – mordult rá. – Semmi szükség a felesleges feltűnésre, ha valaki meglátná magát… - miután Taiga engedelmeskedett, folytatta. – Jó lenne, ha gyorsítana kicsit. Mikorra saccolja, hogy kitör a balhé köztük?

„_Ha szóba kerül MacLaine-san, vagy Keita-san, nagyon vigyázzon! Nagyon fontos, hogy az ellenfél ne sejtse, milyen szoros kapcsolatban áll velük. Minden kiejtett szót mérlegeljen, egy elszólás, és vége_.”

Taiga mérlegelt hát. Megfontolta a mondanivalóját. Alkalmasint a pasas vele szemben azt hihette, hogy az esélyeket latolgatja.

\- Nézze – kezdte végül -, természetesen nem tudhatom, hogy kettejük között mi játszódik le. De Keita-san, horogra akadt, ha még nem is tud róla. Mindenesetre Saito már észrevette. Olyan szemmel méreget, ami felér egy testi sértéssel. Szóval… nem sok tartja, úgy vélem.

A másik felhorhant.

\- Nem mondanám, hogy teljesen elégedett vagyok – összébbhúzta magán a kabátot, valóban rohamosan hűlt a levegő, aztán Taigára sandított. Tömény ellenszenv sugárzott róla. – Mi van a másik dologgal?

Taiga élesen beszívta a levegőt. Helyben vannak hát.

„_Tud hazudni, Daishi-san? Mert ott, és akkor minden magán fog múlni_.”

\- Hát azzal megleptek, ember! Legközelebb lehetne kicsit több információval kezdeni? Két napig nem tértem magamhoz a hírtől, hogy a középiskolai osztálytársam jakuza volt – hirtelen megtorpant. – Mit is beszélek, nem lesz legközelebb!

Taiga gyomra felfordult a gúnyos mosolytól, ami ott játszadozott a másik szája szélén. Nagyszerű, szóval nem tervezik, hogy békén hagyják. Magában sóhajtott egy nagyot, de arra vigyázott, hogy ne essen ki a szerepéből. Úgy csinált, mintha nem vette volna észre a tenyérbemászó ábrázatot.

\- Amúgy meg nem tudom, mit képzelnek maguk rólam! Színész vagyok, nem beépített ügynök! Majd összeszartam magam, amíg a srác cuccai között kutakodtam. Keita-san meg közben a szomszéd szobában aludt.

Tudta, hogy rá fog harapni. A gyomorforgató vigyor elmélyült.

\- Szóval, mégis megdöntötte.

„_Dobjon neki valami koncot! Tegye hitelessé a sztorit! A legjobb, ha el is tereli vele egy kicsit a figyelmét. Legyen valami mocskos. Keita-san nem ártatlan virágszál, túléli, ha szennyes dolgokat hazudik róla, ha ezzel elaltatja az éberségüket. Mert ezen fog nyáladzani a szemétláda, és kevésbé lesz óvatos_.”

\- Szóval mégis érdeklik a fülledt részletek.

A fickó megvonta a vállát. Csillogó szeme árulkodott. Taiga végérvényesen eldöntötte, hogy el kell jönnie a pillanatnak, amikor lehányja ezt a tagot. Alaposan.

\- Az van buzikám, hogy ez a Katagura ringyó még férfiszemmel is jó kis falat. Gondolom nem kellett nagyon kényszerítenie magát, amikor a farka alatt vonaglott!

Taiga egy halvány pillanatra kiesett a szerepéből. Égő szemmel meredt a mocskos állatra, alig két méter távolságra erősen viszkető öklétől. De aztán visszanyelte a torkába toluló epét, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy a hülye visszaparancsolta a fejére a csuklyát, és a fényviszonyoknak is, amelyek neki kedveztek. Mindazonáltal úgy vélte, felvett szerepét sem cáfolja, ha egy mondat erejéig hangot ad lesújtó véleményének.

\- Maga ritka egy féreg, ember!

Az majdnem vicsorgott.

\- Vigyázz a szádra, köcsög!

Már megint…

\- A köcsög nem…

\- Pofa be! Nem vagyok kíváncsi, hogy magát kúrják e farba, vagy maga töcsköli a fiúkákat. Térjen a lényegre, azt ajánlom!

Taiga hangtalanul kieresztett a tüdejéből egy adag levegőt. Megúszta, hogy részleteznie kelljen, hogy jutott hozzá a bizalmas iratokhoz.

\- Az van, ember, hogy maguk erősen alábecsülték MacLaine Saitot. Valamiféle jakuza múltról kellett volna találnom valamit, nem igaz? Meg fog lepődni! A pasas még mindig jakuza.

\- Hogy a rákba ne lenne az? Elég szégyen a családjának, hogy bezupált a Katagura-gumiba egy csinos fenék miatt – köpte oda a másik.

\- Tudtam, hogy ezt fogja mondani – közölte tárgyilagosan Taiga. – De rossz nyomon jár. Eltévesztette a gumi nevét, öregem! MacLaine Saitot a Hoshino gumihoz köti az esküje.

„_Amikor kiejti a száján a Hoshino nevet, ingoványos talajra érkezik. Nem tudhatjuk mennyire vannak képben a MacLaine-san Hoshinos múltjával kapcsolatban. Amikor az ojabun bejelentette a vezetőségi gyűlésen, hogy MacLaine-san egy másik gumival állt kapcsolatban a múltban, nem nevezte meg a gumit. Azonban Minatoya Keichi, aki tavaly megpróbálta ellehetetleníteni Keita-sant, éppen a Hoshinokkal szövetkezett ez ügyben. Aztán MacLaine-san és Keita-san Angliába utazott, és bizonyítékokat gyűjtöttek Minatoya ellen. Aki nem teljesen hülye, esetleg egymás mellé rakhatja a tényeket, és rájöhet az összefüggésre. A legbiztosabb, ha abból indulunk ki, hogy tudják, hogy MacLaine-san a Hoshino tagja volt, de nem tudják, hogy ezt fedett ügynökként tette. Arról ugyanis szinte biztosan nem értesülhettek. Az angol hatóságok természetes módon, nem tették közhírré, a Hoshinok pedig már börtönben vannak. Bízzunk benne, hogy igazunk van._”

\- A Hoshino tagja volt. De az a gumi megszűnt. Ne üsse olyasmibe az orrát, amihez nem ért.

Taiga nemtörődöm módon vonta meg a vállát.

\- Minden bizonnyal magának van igaza. De az iratok, amelyeket lemásoltam, nem erről árulkodnak. A jelek szerint a Hoshino egy része még tevékeny. Az egyik Hoshino ürge valóban lebukott, de egyes alcsoportok ma is aktívak – a Hoshino szervezeti felépítéséről maga Saito tartott neki egy órás fejtágítást. Azt a benyomást kellett sugallniuk egy halott szervezetről, hogy mégsem távozott belőle teljesen az élet. Ez volt az este egyik legnagyobb hazugsága, és mint ilyen, erős rizikót hordozott magában.

„_A hazugságot az teszi leghihetőbbé, ha igazságokkal bástyázzuk körül. Minél több olyan részlettel kell szolgálnia, ami ellenőrzés esetén megáll. Daishi-san, a féligazságok visznek minket közel a sikerhez._”

A pasason látszott, hogy nincs teljesen meggyőzve. Taiga érezte, hogy a torkában dobog a szíve. Egy hajszálon egyensúlyozott. A pasas erősen töprengett.

\- Semmi jele, hogy a Hoshino még létezne.

Taiga tudta, hogy a következő mondat kulcsfontosságú.

\- Amennyire kivettem az iratokból, amiben pár levél is volt, a Hoshino most más néven fut, törvényes cégnek tűnik.

\- Törvényesnek tűnik… – visszhangozta kétkedő hangon a másik.

Taiga elvigyorodott. Egy cinkos pillantással egy pillanatra megteremtette a bajtársiasság hamis illúzióját. Három éve szemének ez a villanása egy filmfesztivál nagydíját hozta neki.

\- Már amennyiben a drogkereskedelem legálisnak számít.

A fickó rámeredt. Hosszú ideig nem szólt semmit, és aztán… látta a pillanatot, amit az öreg jakuza váteszi pontossággal megjósolt neki.

„_Ha ráharap, éhség ébred a szemében. Hirtelen türelmetlenség, vágy az iránt, hogy most azonnal kezdjen valamit a kapott információval. Gondoljon bele, Daishi-san, maga arra kapott megbízást, hogy a múltja előrángatásával segítsen beszennyezni MacLaine-san jó hírét. Erre maga olyan híreket szállít, amelyek arra utalnak, hogy az a múlt még nem ért véget, MacLaine-san még ma is alvilági csoportoknak dolgozik, hovatovább joggal sejthető, hogy rajta keresztül a Katagura is illegális kapcsolatokat tart fenn. Ha a céljuk a Katagura megsebzése, és ráharapnak a csalira, ettől vérszemet kapnak. Az a mohóság, az az, amit szítania kell, Daishi-san! Ez legyen a következő lépése!_”

\- Azt akarja mondani, hogy MacLaine Saito beépült a Katagurába, és közben egy másik gumit szolgál?

\- Azt akarom mondani, hogy MacLaine Saito nem beépült a Katagurába, mert az azt feltételezné, hogy a Katagura nem tudja, ki ő. De ez képtelenség, nem igaz? Az egyik levél szerint Katagura Keita vele ment Angliába, és találkozott a Hoshino fejeseivel – a féligazságok diadala, villant át Taiga fején.

A fickó felhorkant. Úgy tűnt ez a gesztusa arra az estre, ha valami olyasmit kell megemésztenie, ami eddig fel sem merült a fejében.

\- Valami összekötő lenne? Még a végén azt is megpróbálja lenyomni a torkomon, hogy csak ezek ketten csak eljátsszák a turbékoló gerlepárt – morrant rosszindulatúan Taigára.

Az megrázta a fejét.

\- Ezt nem nagyon hiszem. Nem volt könnyű meghódítanom Katagura Keitát. Nagyon is ragaszkodik ahhoz az alakhoz. Szerintem a kapcsolat valós köztük. Beleestek egymásba nem vitás. A legjobbakkal is megesik. De már nem tart sokáig – tette hozzá, önelégült felhangot pendítve meg.

A fickó köpött egyet.

\- Úgy tűnik igazak a hírek. Minden buzi szexmániás. Az elfajzott farkuknak mindegy, hogy kibe nyomogatják be, nem igaz?

Taiga teste megmerevedett. Találva érezte magát. Nem azért, mintha valóban minden hímre felállt volna a farka, hanem mert, nem is olyan rég, még maga is elhitte ezeket az okádék szövegeket a melegekről. Mert kétségbeesetten nem akart az lenni. Önuralmat parancsolt magára.

\- Biztosan igaza van – biccentett. – Nem akarja kipróbálni? Bár nem igazán az esetem, nyilván nekem tök mindegy, hogy kit töcskölök és hol, hogy a maga szavajárásával éljek.

A fickó majdnem lépett egyet hátra. De a mögötte lévő fal visszalökte. Taiga gyomra ismét felbolydult. Kész szerencse, hogy Takega Akeshi figyelmeztette, ne nagyon egyen mielőtt idejön, mert az izgalomtól rosszul lehet. Hát, ha nem is az izgalomtól…, de ha bármi lett volna a gyomrában, lehetséges módon már beterítette volna a tartalmával ezt a puhatestűt. A csiga most megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy a maga elferdüléséről értekezzek – húzta el a száját. – Az előbb azt állította, hogy valami legális cégről van szó, utána meg azt, hogy droggal foglalkoznak. Egyáltalán ki mondta magának, hogy ennyire belemerüljön a részletekbe? Elég lett volna, ha idehozza nekem azt az aktát.

\- Anélkül, hogy belenéztem volna, jó e valamire? Hogy aztán a képembe vágja, hogy semmire sem mentem, és holnap vagy holnapután velem legyen tele a sajtó? Ennyire nem vagyok hülye. Minden egyes oldalt végigolvastam. Amúgy meg jó lehet az még valamire.

\- Akkor bökje már ki, most legális, vagy nem?

\- A cég neve: Kamaratsu and Son’s. Utánanéztem, már több évtizede létezik, de eddig alig volt forgalma. Az utóbbi hónapokban lendült fel, már honlapjuk is van a neten, onnan informálódtam. Teakereskedelemmel foglalkoznak hivatalosan. A nálam lévő akták szerint a drogügyletek fedőszerveként működik. Ezzel a céggel fog hamarosan megállapodást kötni a Katagura. Úgy tűnik eredetileg ezért küldték ide MacLaine Saitot.

\- Több évtizede? Talán mióta a Hoshino Angliában van… - az ürge csak hangosan gondolkodott. Taiga elhúzta a száját. Nem szólt egy szót sem, hagyta, hogy a másik eméssze a kapott híreket. Szinte látta, ahogy mozgásba lendülnek a fogaskerekek a fejében. Ez jóval több volt, mint amire számíthattak, bárki is áll emögött az egész mögött. – Azt mondja, üzletkötés készül? – pillantott most rá ravaszul a fickó.

\- Csak következtetek rá. Saito lelevelezett valami találkozót a két klán között. Felteszem ez nem véletlen.

\- Találkozót? – kár, hogy nem tudnak villogni a szemei, és csilingelni a fülei, mert akkor még látni is lehetne rajta, az elragadtatást, ahogy megütötte a jackpotot.

\- A mappában benne vannak a levelek. Ott láttam a részleteket.

„_Ha kivetette a horgot, nem árt egy kicsit hülyének tettetnie magát, Daishi-san! Nem feltétlenül káros, ha azt hiszik, maga még mindig csak egy kívülálló, akit ez az egész nem érdekel. Jobb lesz az magának_.”

Őszintén szólva Taiga kételkedett az öregnek ebben a tanácsában. Ha a pasas eddig nem vette észre, hogy ő nyakig benne van ebben az ügyben, akkor minden bizonnyal nagyon félrenézett valamit. Mindazonáltal próbálta adni az érdektelent. Ellökte magát a faltól, amit eddig támasztott, és a férfira nézett.

\- Azt gondolom, elég hasznot hajtottam. A többi a maguk dolga. De azt mindenképpen tudni akarom, hogy mikor kaphatom vissza a felvételt? Megtettem mindent, amit akart, magán a sor!

A fickó rászegezte rosszindulatú kis szemeit. Egy pillanatig semmi sem látszott az arcán, aztán unottan elmosolyodott.

\- Igazat mond, Művész-san! Nagyon hasznos volt. És nem kétséges, hogy továbbra is hasznunkra lesz. Majd mi eldöntjük, meddig kell nekünk.

Taigának nem kellett eljátszania a felháborodottat. Tett egy fenyegető lépést előre, de a másik meg sem rezzent.

\- Én nem tenném a maga helyében, Daishi-san! Még mindig én tartom a kezemben a szaros kis életét.

„_És, ha mindennek vége, Daishi-san, ne habozzon hátat fordítani az egésznek, hazamenni, benyakalni egy üveg bort, és elveszni a szeretője karjaiban. És nem gondolni erre az egészre, amíg csak megteheti. Mert higgye el, fiam, nem sokáig teheti meg!_”

És Taiga még az utolsó pillanatban, és utána is, tette, amit öreg mentora mondott. Átadta a nyomorult mappát, kisétált a sikátorból, és elindult Higashikumi Takehasha lakása felé.

***

Már majdnem ott volt. A háztól kicsit távolabb szállt ki a taxiból, merő óvatosságból, bár ez a taxisofőr most nem ismerte fel. Igaz bele is burkolózott a túlméretezett vattakabátba, a csuklya az orra hegyéig elfedte. A biztonság kedvéért feltette az olvasószemüvegét, és bedobta a harmincas informatikus járását. Ahogy ott baktatott a csípős szélben, fejét lehajtva, a járdaszegély egyenetlenségeit pásztázva, semmire sem vágyott jobban, minthogy el tudjon felejtkezni a Katagurák problémáiról – mi köze is van neki tulajdonképpen a Katagurákhoz? -, és hozzábújhasson a vékony, szikár testhez. Egy idő után már csak az utóbbi lebegett a lelki szemei előtt.

Tényleg csak pár háznyi volt a távolság, amikor beütött a ménkű. Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, és annyira mélyre hajtotta a fejét, hogy éppenhogy tudta csak megúszni az ütközést a harcias törpillával, aki egy méretes táskát lengetve előtte, állta el az útját, láthatóan cseppet sem véletlenül. Hátrahőkölt, majdhogynem hanyatt is esett, hirtelen megtorpanásában.

\- Higashikumi-san! – lehelte megilletődötten.

Az apró nőcske gyanakvó nézéstől összeszűkült szeme majdnem teljesen eltűnt a keskeny, téglalap alakú, roppant trendi szemüvegkeret mögött. A fején stílusos fekete sapkát viselt, amely abszurd, de utolérhetetlenül elegáns összhatást keltett égőpiros gyapjúkabátjával. Bár lábszárára tapadó csizmája éktelen magas tűsarkakban végződött, még így is alig ért fel Taiga álláig.

\- Nahát, Daishi-san – hosszúujjú kezén nem viselt kesztyűt, így mód nyílott rá, hogy közkinccsé tegye hosszú, vörös körmeit. Taiga összerezzent, ahogy rájuk nézett. Nem tudott szabadulni a képtől, ahogy ezek a karmok a csupasz bőrébe vájnak. Félelmetes volt, nem vitás. – Milyen véletlen, hogy errefelé találkozunk! Mi hozta a környékre, ha szabad kérdeznem?

Taiga szívesen mondta volna, hogy nem szabad, de természetesen nem engedett meg magának ilyen impertinenciát. Pontosan 15 éves volt, amikor először találkozott ezzel az asszonnyal, aki akkortájt csupán egy megfélemlített szürke verebecskének tűnt tagbaszakadt férje mellett. De ez a makacs, szigorú vonás… esküdni mert volna, hogy már akkor ott bujkált az alsó ajka környékén. Hogy nem vette észre…! Pedig akkor is épp így megszeppent, mint most.

A nő tapodtat sem mozdult, csak nézte merőn, kicsit sem mutatta jelét, hogy megkönyörülne rajta. Taiga egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy mit mondjon neki. Kétségkívül megfordult a fejében, hogy a csillagokat is lehazudja az égről. De rögtön egy másik gondolat furakodott a másik elé. Miért is kéne tagadnia? Mi értelme lenne? Ha rajta múlik, többé már semmi el nem távolíthatja Takehasha mellől, ezzel pedig a doki anyjának is szembe kell néznie.

Kihúzta magát, lerázta a fejéről a csuklyát. Azt akarta, hogy az asszony lássa az arcát, amikor kimondja.

\- Higashikumi-san! Abból, ahogy feltette ezt a kérdést, arra kell következtetnem, hogy tudja rá a választ is.

Állta a szemek pillantását, amelyek most lassan kiengedtek. Az asszony kicsit félrebillentette a fejét – a sapkája csúcsán trónoló kis bojtok komikus módon lengedeztek jobbra-balra, de Taiga sikeresen verte vissza hipnotikus, tekintetvonzó támadásukat -, úgy pislogott felfelé a magas, daliás férfira. Aztán hirtelen bólintott egy méreteset.

\- Remélem, nem sértem meg, Daishi-san, és nem is alkalmatlankodom – a hangja váratlanul lágyan csengett -, de megtenné nekem, hogy meghív egy forró csokoládéra? Itt a sarkon van egy alkalmas kávézó – azzal megfordult, és nem várva válaszra, eltipegett az említett egység felé. Taiga zokszó nélkül követte.

Kellemesnek nem mondható kis hely volt, annyira csöppnyi, hogy Taiga úgy érezte, túl hatalmas ide, szétfeszíti a rózsaszínre dekorált falak határolta falatnyi teret. Leereszkedtek egy aprócska asztal mellé, két akkora székre, amely méretűt talán utoljára az óvodában volt alkalma használni. Az asszony valóban rendelt egy forró csokoládét, ő maga egy americanot kért. Hosszú lábai sehogysem akartak elférni, a szomszéd asztal – szerencsére üres – széke minduntalan a hátának ütközött. Felsóhajtott, és a nőre nézett. Nem akart rosszat feltételezni róla, de nem tudta elhessegetni magától a sanda gondolatot, hogy nem véletlenül szorult be ebbe a pink lukba, aminél kényelmetlenebb helyet elképzelni sem tudott volna.

Nao asszony akkurátusan lehámozta magáról a kabátot, a készséges pincér eltűnt vele a fogas irányába. Taiga ragaszkodott a dzsekijéhez, mert azt az illúziót keltette benne, hogy nem marad sokáig.

\- Nem kertelek sokáig, Daishi-san – szólalt meg pár perc kényelmetlen hallgatás után a nő. Hosszú körmeivel szórakozottan karistolta az asztalkát, Taiga igyekezett kizárni hallójárataiból a kínos zajt. – A múltkori találkozásunk alkalmával rámutattam, nem tesz boldoggá, hogy ismét feltűnt a fiam életében. Figyelmeztettem, hogy maradjon távolt tőle. Megtudhatnám, mi az oka, hogy semmibe vette a szavaimat?

Taiga fontolóra vette, hogyan kaparhatná össze leesett állát a földről a legkisebb feltűnéssel. Ez a nő olyan körmönfontan próbálta megfélemlíteni, mintha legalább glédában sorakozó hadsereg állna mögötte, hogy fenyegetőzését valóra váltsa.

\- Higashikumi-san, a legnagyobb tisztelettel, a fia felnőtt ember. Miért kellene az ön beleegyezését kérnem ahhoz, hogy barátkozzak vele?

A nő pirosra rúzsozott ajka lebiggyedt.

\- Barátkozni, hmmm. Maga most madárnak néz engem, Daishi-san?

Taigából szégyenszemre majdhogynem kitört a röhögés, mert Higasikumi Nao, ahogy ott ült vele szemben, kétségkívül egy madár képzetét keltette. Csodálatos paradicsommadárét, de mégiscsak egy aprócska szárnyasét. Utólag, megviselt idegzetének tulajdonította a csuklásszerű hangot, amely kiszakadt belőle a brutális hahota helyett. Pedig cseppet sem volt felhőtlen a hangulata. És természetesen esze ágában sem volt magára haragítani reménybeli anyósát.

\- Távol álljon tőlem, Higashikumi-san, hogy tiszteletlen legyek. De valóban úgy gondolom, hogy az, ami Takehasha és köztem zajlik, csakis ránk tartozik.

A nő finoman meghajtotta a fejét.

\- Mondhatni, igaza van, Daishi-san. Csak hát, anya vagyok. Olyan anya, aki 27 éve próbálja védeni a gyermekét. Elismerem, ma már nincs szüksége túl nagy támogatásra, mégis remélem, nem rója fel nekem, hogy némileg aggódom.

\- Ön valóban ennyire aggasztónak talál engem, Higashikumi-san? Feltételezi rólam, hogy bántani tudnám a fiát? – nem tehetett róla, nem tudta teljesen elrejteni megbántottságát. Soha nem adott okot ilyesmire. – Vagy esetleg az a probléma, hogy férfi vagyok? Ezen valóban nem tudok változtatni.

Nao hátradőlt, és összefonta a karjait maga előtt. Pillantása most megint méricskélőre váltott.

\- Ne beszéljen hülyeségeket, Daishi-san! Természetesen nem az a gondom, hogy férfi. A fiam azt választ, akit akar. Akkor sem akadtam fel ezen, amikor megtudtam, hogy aki elvette a szüzességét, fiú volt maga is. Nem igaz, Daishi-san?

Taiga félrenyelte az americanot. Példátlan önuralommal nyomta el a kitörni készülő köhögő rohamot, minek következményeképp majdnem megfulladt. Tudta, hogy vörös az arca, de ezen nem tudott segíteni. Jóságos istenek, milyen eszement ötlet volt Take részéről ezt elmesélni az anyjának! Milyen tinédzser tesz már ilyet?!

Nao egészen önelégülten figyelte a vergődését. Zavartalanul folytatta.

\- Ami azt illeti, arról viszont fogalmam sincs, hogy jelentheti ki ilyen arrogáns módon, hogy sosem bántotta. Bár nem maga volt az, aki összetörte, nem keveset tett hozzá ahhoz az állapothoz, amiben egyik szülő sem akarja látni a gyermekét, soha – a végére egészen indulatba jött, a szeme megint összeszűkült. Ezúttal keserűség árnyalta a pillantását.

Taiga tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt rá. Még a magán felejtett olvasó szemüveget is lekapta, hogy tisztábban láthassa. Nem értett semmit.

\- Higashikumi-san! Kérem! Nem emlékszem rá, hogy bántottam volna valaha Takehashát. Bár voltak köztünk viták, mióta visszajöttem, nem gondolnám, hogy különösebben a szívére vette volna őket. Kamaszkorunkban meg soha még csak össze sem vesztünk.

Most Naon volt a sor, hogy kikerekedjen a szeme.

\- Maga… Komolyan beszél?

Taiga zavartan bólintott.

\- Tényleg nem tudja? Kisétált az életéből, és itthagyta abban az állapotban…

\- Erről lenne szó? Higashikumi-san, ezt már megbeszéltem Takéval. Megvolt akkoriban a magam baja, el kellett mennem. Take jó barátom volt, de fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ekkora becsben tart. Tudom, hogy haragudott rám, de már tisztáztuk…

\- Haragudott? – vakkantotta oda a nő keserű kis kacajjal. – Az ég szerelmére: két hétig szinte nem evett, csak feküdt azon a rohadt ágyon, ki se látszott a kötésekből, és a nyomorult telefonját bámulta. Maga szerint haragudott?! Mert szerintem az nem düh volt, hanem kétségbeesés. Méghozzá mély és pusztító.

Taiga alkalmasint úgy vélte, vagy ő hibbant meg, vagy a nő kavar össze valamit, de nagyon.

\- Kötések? Higashikumi-san, amikor elmentem Takénak semmi baja sem volt. Valóban nem válaszoltam az elkövetkező napokban az üzeneteire, de legjobb tudomásom szerint, egészséges 17 éves volt – hirtelen aggodalom kapta el. – Talán valami baleset érte? Amiről nem tudok?

Naot hirtelen hideg nyugalom szállta meg. Leeresztette a karjait, velük együtt a válla is előrehanyatlott. Kutatóan nézett a fiatal férfira maga előtt. Aztán váratlanul, hitetlenkedve elmosolyodott.

\- Maga tényleg nem tudja. Mondhatnám, hogy nem hihetem, hogy nem mondta el magának, de látom, hogy így van – megtorpant. Elgondolkodva csücsörített. – Ugyanakkor azt hiszem, jobb, ha ezt őrá bízom. Ha el akarja mondani…

Taiga villámgyorsan hajolt át az asztalon, és ragadta meg a kezeit.

\- Ezt ne…! Kérem, most ne hagyja abba! Tudnom kell! – mélyen az asszony szemébe nézett. – Higashikumi-san, maga is tudja, hogy ő nem fogja elmondani! Soha nem hagyná, hogy tudjam, mennyire sebezhető. Soha nem hagyná, hogy sajnáljam. Ettől az, ami. Ettől az a hivatása, ami. Ő az, aki mindenkinek segít, mindenkit támogat, és közben úgy csinál, mintha hozzá nem érhetnének fel a gondok, mintha őt nem lehetne megbántani. Kérem, ha ártottam neki, muszáj tudnom róla! Ha el is késtem tíz évvel, kárpótolnom kell érte!

Nao csak nézte a kezére fonódó izmos férfikezeket, aztán sóhajtott egyet, a jobbját lassan kiszabadította, és lágyan rásimította a barna ujjakra. Egy kicsit el is mosolyodott.

\- Maga jól ismeri Takehashát, Daishi-san. Ennek igazán örülök. Nem maga ártott neki, először nem, de tudtán kívül nem kis fájdalmat okozott. És ezt azért mondom el, mert joga van tudni. És persze bízom abban a kárpótlásban. Sok szeretettel halmozza el, mert mióta újra találkozott magával, ismét él. Nemcsak Dr. Higashikumi Takehasha, hanem Take-chan, újra.

\- Ha nem én – kérdezte halkan Taiga. – Akkor kicsoda? Mi történt vele?

Nao felnézett az aggodalmas, jóképű arcra, mosolya szomorú grimaszra váltott.

\- Az apja. Az apja volt.

Taiga homloka értetlen ráncokba gyűrődött.

\- Chikamitsu-san? Nem értem…

\- Azon a napon, azon. amelyen maga vélhetően eldöntötte, hogy többé nem akarja látni a fiamat, az apja nagyon megverte. Az apja… majdnem agyonverte. Majdnem elvette tőlem az egyetlen értékes dolgot, amit valaha kaptam tőle.

\- Miért?

\- Mert lefeküdt magával.

***

Bár a beszélgetés után kétszer körbejárta a háztömböt, ahol Take lakott, nem jutott előbbre a magával folytatott meddő küzdelemben. Nem igazán tudott megnyugodni, a hallottak kiölték belőle a jó kedvnek még azt a kis maradványát is, ami a féregnyúlvánnyal való beszélgetés után még benne lakozott. Komolyan közel állt hozzá, hogy sírjon, érezte, ahogy a bensejében dúló emocionális viharok az utolsó energiákat is kiszívják belőle. Halálosan fáradt volt, és nagyon lehangolt. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, leginkább haza kellett volna mennie, és messzire elkerülnie a kedvest, legalább addig, amíg a képmutatási szintjét ismét teljes töltöttségre nem maximalizálja. De nem volt képes elmenni. Úgy vonzotta az a ház, mint csupasz villanykörte az éjszakai pillangót, éppenséggel pont szerelme ragyogására és melegségére vágyott ebben a pillanatban, a világon mindennél jobban. Így hát, egy utolsó terméketlen rendreutasítás után, amellyel magát próbálta megregulázni, azon kapta magát, hogy felfelé tart a luxuskategóriás apartmanház liftjében.

Tíz percet az ajtó előtt is eltöltött, mielőtt bekopogott volna. Voltaképpen már nagyon késő lévén, előfordulhatott volna, hogy Take alszik, nem nyit ajtót, és akkor ő hazakullogott volna, lehet így lett volna szerencsésebb. De Take éjszakai bagolynak bizonyult. Az ajtó halk motoszkálás után feltárult.

A háta mögül szűrődő fény éteri derengésbe vonta a hófehér szabadidőruhába bújt vékony alakot. De lehet, hogy csak mélységesen kimerült szeme és elméje képzelte köréje a halvány derengést. Minden bizonnyal így történt, mert amikor a szürreális tünemény végül megszólalt, éppenséggel nem angyali szózat hagyta el az ajkát.

\- Talán nem túl kedves tőlem, hogy szóvá teszem, de képtelen vagyok nem látni, mennyire kibaszottul úgy nézel ki, mint akit párnapos emésztés után kihányt egy… Nem tudom mi, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy kérődző. Gyere be!

Ugyanolyan szolgai módon követte a ház urát befelé a lakásba, ahogy egy órája az anyját is a kritikátlan kávézóba. Talán már örökre az lesz a sorsa, hogy a Higashikumi rókatündérek játékszere legyen. Arra jutott, hogy soha rosszabb sorsot.

Take hangja már a nappaliból hallatszott.

\- Gyere be, és üccsenj le, ahol találsz helyet! Bocs, nem számítottam látogatóra, egy kicsit szanaszét a lakás. Kérsz valamit inni? Épp most csináltam magamnak egy Virgin Sex on The Beachet, de ha szépen nézel rám, megosztom veled. – Taiga közben beoldalazott a hangulatfényekkel gyengén megvilágított helyiségbe, és félfenékkel leült a frissen mosott ruhákkal beterített kanapéra. Ügyesen úgy helyezkedett, hogy a kupac tetején billegő hetyke kis alsónadrágok kikerüljenek a látószögéből.

Vendéglátója most visszafordult a bárpulttól, kezében két stílusos koktélos pohárral. Megtorpant.

\- Mondanám, hogy lenyűgöző vagy ebben a túlméretezett pehelypaplanban, amit egyesek télikabátnak titulálnak, de őket esztétikai átnevelőtáborba kellene küldeni. Szóval mondhatnám, hogy jól áll, de kegyetlen hazugság lenne. Megtudhatnám mi az oka, hogy képtelen vagy tőle megválni? Esetleg csak két percre érkeztél, hogy beköszönj, aztán elporzol? – durcásan lebiggyesztette az ajkait. – Megmondom nyíltan, egy kicsit csalódott lennék.

Közelebb jött, letette az egyik poharat az asztalra, és egész közel hajolt, hogy a félhomályban jobban lássa a kabátjától rekordsebességgel szabadulni próbáló, következésképp feltűnően ügyetlennek bizonyuló nőkbálványa arcát.

\- Mi történt veled? – kérdezte hirtelen szuperaggodalmas hangon.

Taiga megdermedt. Lehajtotta a fejét, és rendezte az arcvonásait. Amikor ismét felnézett, kétségkívül majdnem hihetően adta, „az enyém világ, mi bajom lehetne” hangulatot. Mindenkit átvert volna, kivéve Higashikumi Takehashát.

\- Ne vedd elő a professzionális hangodat, ha velem beszélsz, Take-chan – dörmögte, és sietve belekortyolt az italba. Kicsit sajnálta, hogy nincs benne alkohol, segített volna felborzolt idegein. 

Take persze nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek, és egy tapodtat sem mozdult kedvese szoros intimszférájából. Ébersége sem tűnt szűnőfélben lenni. Taiga bosszankodott magában, de kifelé igyekezett semleges arcot vágni. Take nem mondta el neki a történetét, ezért nem akarta azzal zavarba hozni, hogy elárulja: mindent tud.

Take lassan előrehajolt, orrát egész közel dugta Taiga arcához. Szemeik összekapcsolódtak. Take a szájába vette Taiga alsó ajkát, és kínzó megfontoltsággal szopogatni kezdte, de tekintete továbbra is Taiga kerekre tárt szemeibe mélyedt. Taiga megfeszítette magát, és nem kancsalított, nem csukta be a szemét, nem ernyedt bele a csodálatos kényeztetésbe. Még a kiszökni készülő kéjes nyögést is visszanyelte. Take tett még egy kísérletet, a nyelvét is bevetette, hegyével apró kis köröket rajzolt Taiga szája belsejébe, két karjával átölelte a kőmerev nyakat, kezei módszeres rombolásba kezdtek a pedánsan összefogott frizurában. De nem érezte az átütő sikert. Végül sóhajtott egyet, elszakította száját a kívánatos ajkaktól, és visszahúzódott. Azért nem messzire. Leült az alacsony dohányzóasztalkára, lábait pasija széttárt combjai közé fészkelte, összefonta a karjait, úgy stírölte említett pasit szigorúan.

\- Nem fogod elmondani? – kérdezte komolyan.

\- Mit? – próbálkozott meggyőzően ártatlanra hangolt arckifejezéssel Taiga.

\- Feltétlenül el akarod vetni a sulykot? Azért jöttél ide, hogy veszekedjünk? Mert a legjobb úton haladsz felé!

\- Tényleg semmi nem történt.

Take rigorózus arccal figyelte, aztán hirtelen felpattant, és mielőtt Taiga megakadályozhatta volna, a kanapét megkerülve odébb ment. Hátra sem nézve intett az ajtó felé.

\- Arra van a kijárat. El lehet menni! Úgy látom, ma este nem akarsz beszélgetni, egyéb indíttatásaidról meg én nem akarok hallani. Ha csak kefélni akarsz, arra keress valaki készségesebbet, ha lehet süketnéma legyen, vele nem kell kommunikálnod.

Számított a hátára boruló erős férfitestre, a rabul ejtő gyengéd karokra. Akkor lett volna csalódott, ha Taiga nem tesz kísérletet arra, hogy visszatartsa és kiengesztelje. Lehunyta a szemét, úgy élvezte egy hosszú pillanatig az ölelést, a fülcimpáját simogató fülledt lélegzetet.

\- Ne menj el! Kérlek! Én… Elmondom, rendben?

Take ajkain elégedett mosoly suhant át, de aztán ismét zordra igazította vonásait. Megfordult, hogy szembehelyezkedjen a hunyászkodni készülővel.

\- Hallgatlak – közölte informatívan, és rögvest hozzá is látott az aktív végrehajtáshoz.

Taiga a szemébe sandított, de utána inkább a Foxes and Flowers Coffee feliratot vette beható tanulmányozás alá a hófehér pamutfelsőn. Láthatóan könnyebben állta a liliomokkal körbebástyázott róka tekintetét a logón, mint a szerelméét.

\- Ma találkoztam a fickóval… A fickóval, aki megzsarolt. Nem viseltem jól. - „_A hazugságot az teszi leghihetőbbé, ha igazságokkal bástyázzuk körül. Minél több olyan részlettel kell szolgálnia, ami ellenőrzés esetén megáll. Daishi-san, a féligazságok visznek minket közel a sikerhez._” Persze ez nem is igazi hazugság, csak elhallgatás. És csakis Take érdekében.

Taiga gyengéd kezet érzett felkúszni a karján. Igyekezett nem elmosolyodni. Szóval működik. Áldassék a neved, Takega Akeshi-san!

A gyengéd kéz visszatuszkolta a kanapéra, a tulajdonosa leült mellé.

\- Mondhattad volna előbb is! Hogy érzed magad?

Taiga elgondolkodott a dolgon egy pillanatra. Valójában a fizikai nyomort, amit a sikátorban érzett, tornádószerűen sodorta el a sokk, ami rázuhant, ahogy hallgatta Nao asszony beszámolóját. Take majdnem meghalt! Majdnem örökre elvesztette az egyetlen embert, akit valaha is szeretni tudott! Még most is fulladásig szorult a torka, ha ez felötlött benne. Oldalra nézett, egyenesen a majdnem odaveszett boldogságra.

\- Most, hogy itt lehetek veled, sokkal jobb – remélte, hogy ez legalább olyan őszintének hangzik, mint ahogy érezte.

Take bólintott, mint akinek tökéletesen magától értetődő, hogy a japán nemzet snájdig hercegének ő jelenti a biztos pontot. Közelebb húzódott, és összefűzte az ujjaikat.

\- Elmondod? Biztosan segítene!

Taiga féloldalasan elvigyorodott.

\- Annyira jól választottál szakmát, doki! Nem fér a fejembe, hogyan voltál képes 17 évesen rájönni, hogy ami vagy, az valójában egy hivatás.

Take visszamosolygott. Megvonta a vállát.

\- Bocs – bökte ki.

Taiga megrázta a fejét.

\- Ne kérj bocsánatot! Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy törődsz velem. De… - a fekete szemekbe nézett, mélyen, hogy éreztesse komolyságát -, nem mondhatok el semmit. Valójában már így is sokat tudsz. Ezek Saito és Keita titkai.

Take sóhajtva legyintett.

\- Nem az érdekel, hülyegyerek, hogy miről beszéltetek, hanem hogy mit éreztél. Hogy élted meg?

Taiga összefonódott kezeikre meredt.

\- Hát… természetesen szarul. Majdnem kidobtam a taccsot. A pasas nem éppen szimpatikus oldalát mutogatta nekem. De közben tudtam, hogy érdemes csinálnom, amit csinálok, hogy van értelme, nem tudom érthető-e?

\- Persze, hogy van. Örülök, hogy volt valami, ami segített. Körülbelül sejtettem, hogy ma fog megtörténni. A nagy sugdolózásból és titkolózásból. Mostanában úgy egymás seggében vagytok Saitoval, mintha öribarik lennétek. Délután próbáltalak hívni, de ki volt kapcsolva a telefonod.

\- Bocsáss meg, elfelejtettem szólni! Kimio-san elvitte, hogy átvizsgáltassa. A laptopomat is. A lakást szerencsére rendben találták. Se poloska, se kamera.

\- Hát ezt örömmel hallom – jelentette ki szárazon Take. És gyengén fogalmazott. Mert, amikor megtudta, mire gyanakszanak a Katagura biztonságiak, ismét égnek állt a hátán a szőr. – Nehezen viselem, hogy hirtelen mindenki az én rejtett szexuális preferenciáimra kíváncsi.

Taiga szája megfeszült.

\- Ez miattam van. Amiatt, hogy velem vagy. És nem ígérhetem, hogy ezután másképpen lesz – ismerte be rekedten.

Take szemrebbenés nélkül viszonozta a könyörgő pillantást.

\- Már megint kombinálsz, kutyuli. Ilyenkor olyan vagy, mint egy öleb, aki a jutalomfalatért ácsingózik. Azt mondtam, nehezen viselem, nem azt, hogy nem viselem el, értve vagyok?

Félretett koktéljáért nyúlt, hátradőlt a kanapén, hogy élvezhesse italát, de a másik kezét nem szabadította ki az erős szorításból. Inkább nekidőlt a kutyuli vállának.

\- Mindegy is. Remélem nem tárolsz melegpornót a gépeden, vagy a kokainbeszállítóid listáját, mert azt hiszem nem tévedek, ha azt tippelem, Kajiyama emberei még azt is meg fogják találni, ami csak tudatalatti vágyálmaidban fogalmazódott meg.

Taiga feléje fordult, összehúzott szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a szája a pohárra tapad.

\- Az van, Take-chan, hogy tudatalatti vágyálmaimmal én is csak mostanában jöttem tisztába, de most már kristálytisztán lebegnek előttem. Beszélhetünk róluk?

\- Miért érzem, hogy menekülnöm kéne? – kérdezte gyanakodva Take, óvatosan letéve kezéből a poharat. Csak egy pár centivel húzódott odébb, foglyul ejtett keze megfeszült.

\- Hová tartasz, Take-chan? – érdeklődött a benga filmsztár csevegő hangnemben, miközben újra minimálisra szűkítette a kettejük közötti távolságot. Take eltűnődött rajta, mennyire hangsúlyosan érzi a férfi magasságát és erejét minden alkalommal, amikor a szexuális feszültség magasba csap kettejük között. Hazudott volna, ha azt állítja, hogy nem élvezi ezt a titokzatos jelenséget.

Mosolyogva megpaskolta a fickó vállát, ahogy megpróbálta a kiszabadítani a kezét.

\- Bekapcsolva hagytam a sütőt, nem ártana ellenőríznem, nem égett e le a lasagne – közölte olyan ártatlan arccal, mintha nem éppen égbekiáltó hazugságot próbált volna lenyomni a másik torkán.

Taiga a konyha felé pillantott, történetesen éppen rálátott az ominózus tűzhelyre.

\- Nem látom a sütővilágítást – közölte tárgyilagosan.

\- Kiégett – vágta rá oda sem nézve a házigazda. – Gondoltam is, hogy kihívom a szerelőt.

\- Történetesen értek az ilyesmihez – vigyorgott amaz, erősen eltúlozva a készséges barkácsembert, de közben egyre közelebb és közelebb nyomult.

\- Mit nem mondasz! – adta a meglepettet Take. – Nem sejtettem, hogy a koreai idoltréning a víz-gáz-villanyszerelésre is kitér.

Taiga megrántotta a vállát, módfelett élvezte, ahogy a teste már majdnem egészen a másikhoz simul. Elengedte Take kezét, hogy átölelhesse a derekát.

\- Senki sem idolként kezdi. Kezdetben csóró gyakornok vagy, aki örül, hogy nem hal éhen. Jó, ha mindenhez értesz, fő a biztonság.

A sarokba szorított Takehasha mögött, hirtelen leomlott a felhalmozott tiszta ruhák képezte hegy. A hirtelen támadt teret és a váratlan esemény okozta meglepetést kihasználva, a doki ügyesen kisiklott Taiga és a kanapé közé szorult állapotából, és eliramodott a hálószoba ajtó felé. Arra számított, hogy Taiga követi, de tévednie kellett. Vontatott hang szólt utána.

\- Hidd el nekem, doki, nálam jobban senki nem élvezi a cica-egér játékot, de igaz szívedre mondd ki, biztos, hogy ezt akarod? Biztos, hogy el akarsz futni?

Take hátranézett. A szemtelen hang tulajdonosának egyetlen mozdulata sem árulkodott arról, hogy utána akarná vetni magát. Sőt! A pompás test lustán elnyúlt a szabaddá vált kanapén, egyik karját lezseren a háttámlára vetette, a másik azonban sokkal inkább olyan tájakon járt, ami rabul ejthette az emberfia szemét. Takehasha sem járt máshogy. Szeme rátapadt a karcsú, inas kézre, amely most hangsúlyozott lassúsággal indult felfedezőútra gazdája ölében. Még a szoros farmeren keresztül is észlelhető volt a felhevült hímvessző, amelyet a szemérmetlen ujjak először alig-alig érintő simogatásban, majd mégis inkább ígéretesen ösztönző masszázsban részesítettek. Take kiszáradt nyelve a szájpadlásához tapadt, nagyot próbált nyelni, miközben tekintete a kipirult arcra siklott. Taiga szemhéja elnehezült, de laposra vált pillantása továbbra is, állhatatosan ostromolta a rátapadó szemeket. Take erősen gyanította, hogy a résnyire nyílt ajkak között kicsusszanó nyelv magakelletése nem csupán annak köszönhető, hogy sürgőssé vált a kiszáradt száj hathatós nedvesítése. Érezte, ahogy ő is megkeményedik, és ebben a pillanatban nagyon örült neki, hogy a rajta lévő szabadidőfelső a túlméretezett kategóriát erősíti. Mert előbb harapta volna le a nyelvét, minthogy beismerje az arrogáns vezérhímnek, hogy hatással van rá az erotikus színjáték, amit éppen elővezet. Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy kellően határozottnak, és megfelelően unottnak tűnjön a hangja.

\- Taiga-chan, eddig nem is említetted, hogy pornószerepekben is járatos vagy. Elismerésem! Eszedbe ne jusson abbahagyni, én azonban, ahogy már utaltam rá, rápillantok a sütőre – már fordult is a konyha irányába, hogy menekülőre fogja. A meleg, felhőtlen kacagás megállította.

\- Esküszöm, doki, hogy ezelőtt még egy órával sem tudtam volna elképzelni, hogy ma este nevetést tudsz kicsalni belőlem. Lám, mégis sikerült. Ha nem kívánnálak annyira, még el is játszadoznék veled, komolyan! Így viszont… - hirtelen felpattant, és nekilódult. Take döbbenten vette észre, hogy ha csak egy sóhajtásnyit is késlekedik, nem tud egérutat nyerni. Az utolsó tizedmásodpercben lépett ki jobbra az utána nyúló kéz elől, és lelt menedékre a bárpult túlsó oldalán. A magas pult két oldaláról néztek farkasszemet egymással. Take beharapta az alsó ajkát, hogy felerősödő, izgatott szuszogása ne árulja el. Taiga nem tudta levenni a szemét a meggyötört szájról és a fehér fogakról. Ő már leplezni sem próbálta, hogy zihál. Óvatosan lépett egyet jobbra. Take a túloldalon épp ellenkezőleg, magának jobbra moccant. Újabb lépés jobbra, szemben újabb bizonytalan mozdulat a másik irányba. Ezzel azonban Take elérte a bárpult szélét, szabad terepre lépett, óvatlanul nem vette észre, hogy hibát követett el. Mert ebben a másodpercben Taiga váratlanul balra lendült, egy lépéssel átszelte a nem túl nagy távolságot, amely elválasztotta őket egymástól – ezzel egyszersmind lesodorta Take antik mahjongkészletét az útjába akadt asztalkáról, de ezzel egyikük sem törődött. Taigát testsúlyának ereje nekilökte a kis dokinak, aki hátrafelé botlott, a fal állította meg a lendületüket, megakadályozva Take további szökési kísérleteit.

Egymásnak feszült a testük. Take behunyta a szemét, ahogy érezte a sajátjához simulni a kőkemény mellkast. Meggondolatlanul kinyitotta a száját, mert másképpen nem jutott volna elegendő oxigénhez, a vigyázatlan mozdulat nem maradt kihasználatlanul. Mohó nyelv furakodott a szájába, miközben izmos karok préselték a kezeit a falhoz, a feje mellett. Nem mintha ellenkezni akart volna. A bolond is beláthatta, hogy menekülni szórakoztató, de nincs kielégítőbb érzés a megadásnál. Hátrabicsaklott a nyaka, koppant is a falon, de nem érzett semmit, csak a nedves, sóvár ajkakat, a telhetetlen nyelvet, ami részeg táncra kényszerítette a sajátját. Majd megveszett érte, hogy beletúrhasson az arcát csiklandozó fürtökbe, de ez most nem az a pillanat volt. Taiga obszcén mozdulattal dörgölte felhevült altestét az ő mozdulatlanságra kényszerített ágyékához, és azon kapta magát, hogy nyüszíteni tudna a tehetetlen vágytól, hogy ő is viszonozhassa a szemérmetlen nyomulást. De nem tehette, mert az acélkemény izmok, és egy majd 190 centis férfitest pillanatnyi kétséget sem hagytak afelől, hogy ő itt most egy ősi ösztönrituálé részeként, egy erősebb akarat és fizikum áldozataként kell, hogy végezze. Nem mintha különösebben bánta volna, hogy a préda szerepébe kényszerült.

Egyik keze most kiszabadult, de csak azért, mert Taiga jobbja a felsője alá kúszott, és máris ujjai közé csippentette vágytól hegyes mellbimbóját. Az alfahím elégedetten felhorkantott. Mivel nem talált ellenállásra, most a bal keze is terepfelmérésre indult, ezúttal Take nadrágjának dereka alá. Take szégyentelenül lihegett.

Taiga tudta, hogy nem bírja tovább. Térdre rogyott a vékony alak előtt, kapkodó mozdulatokkal sodorta le róla a laza otthoni nadrágot, hogy beletemetkezhessen felhevült ágyékába. Érezte, ahogy karjai között a karcsú test ívbe feszül, hallotta, ahogy a vonzó férfihang durva, reszelős nyögésbe vész.

Bár a felső még Takén volt, a keze utat talált a bő ujjak alá. Kitapogatta a halvány heget a jobb könyök fölött. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy magában hálát adhasson minden földi és égi lénynek, hogy ez a férfi most vele lehet, és az övé lehet.


	13. Chapter 13

Kajiyama Kimionak úgy kellett megoldania az aktuális vezetőségi ülés biztosítását, hogy a szokásosnál szigorúbb készültség optimálisan szavatolja az egybegyűltek háborítatlanságát, ugyanakkor említettek ne vegyenek észre semmit a védelmi szint hirtelen megemeléséből. A résztvevők egyenkénti megfigyelését szintén utasításba kapta, a potenciálisan gyanúsan viselkedő elnökségi tagok kiszűrését egyenesen személyes feladatként fogta fel. Egy kicsit bajban volt, mert elvesztette szokásos higgadt nyugalmát. Nem tudott elfogulatlan maradni. Túlságosan kedvelte Higashikumi-sant, Daishi-sannal pedig már-már barátságba keveredett. Ezt a fajta fogcsikorgató feszültséget eddig csak Katagura Keita testőreként érezte. Keserű fintorra húzta a száját. Nem baj, a felszökő adrenalin csak plusz energiát ad a munkájához!

Utolsó pillantást vetett az irodájára, aztán az ajtóhoz lépett, készen állt rá, hogy csatlakozzon az embereihez. Helyére pöckölte a fülest a fején, aztán megigazította a kézelőjét, hogy könnyen hozzáférhessen az okosórához a csuklóján, amelyen keresztül a kapcsolatot tartotta alárendeltjeivel, ha igazán bizalmas feladatról volt szó, amihez nem volt elegendő egy headseat biztonsági fokozata. Az órát a Katagura Co. infokommunikációs vállalata külön az ő részükre fejlesztette ki, pontosan annyi példányban gyártották, ahány Katagura katona létezett. A személyre szabott készülékeket elpusztították, ha a tulajdonosuk kidőlt a sorból. Felsóhajtott, ahogy felrémlett előtte az utolsó eset.

Kilépett az ajtón, és a szájához emelte a csuklóját.

\- 1. 2. 3. 4. Jelentést!

A gyűlésterem négy sarkába a legfelkészültebbek közül válogatott. A szokásos rutinon kívül most más feladatot is kaptak. Legszívesebben minden vezetőségi tag mellé külön megfigyelőt állított volna, de belátta, hogy az csak felesleges feltűnést keltene. Ez a négy legalább részt vett Higashikumi doktor testbeszédről szóló tréningjén.

\- 1. jelentkezem. Hokamura-senpai most érkezett. Shimaoka-senpai tíz perce elfoglalta a helyét a teremben. Inoune-senpai még nincs itt. Shiga-senpai az ojabunnal beszélget.

\- 2. jelentkezem. Mindannyian megjöttek. Ikigawa-senpai, Asano-senpai, Shirai-senpai és Takabe-senpai, mindannyian a gyűlésteremben. Semmi szokatlant nem észlelek.

\- 3. jelentkezem. Kajiyama-senpai természetesen itt. Kodama-senpai és Teneko-senpai együtt érkeznek, az imént jelezték, hogy öt perc múlva itt vannak. Komon-senpai a mosdóban.

\- 4. jelentkezem. Yamashita-senpai a fedélzeten. Hatori-senpai és Oichi-senpai is behajóztak már. Tamura-senpait fájdalmasan hiányoljuk, de már aligha sokáig, a tíz perce leadott morzejeleiből arra következtethetünk, hogy csak fenntartja némi közlekedési anomália. Talán tengeralattjárók ütköztek bálnákkal.

Kimio hallotta a beszűrődő elfojtott kuncogásokat a vonalban. Szigorúra igazította a hangját.

\- Takumi-san, nagyra értékeljük a humorodat. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ne itt csillogtasd? Mert nem kizárt, hogy elgondolkodom a retorzió lehetőségén. Mit szólnál egy kéthetes raktárfelügyelethez a nyugati mólónál?

\- Kajiyama-senpai! Ne fáraszd magad feleslegesen – még a vonalon keresztül is hallatszott, hogy az ijedtség megjátszott. Amit további kuncogások támasztottak alá. – Ígérem, a továbbiakat sztoikus egyhangúságban töltöm.

Kimio elmosolyodott, de sürgősen eltüntette az árulkodó felfelé rándulást az ajkáról.

\- Pontosan így gondoltam, Takumi-san! Ettől a perctől kezdve szigorú koncentrációt kérek mindenkitől – a hangja ezúttal nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy ezt komolyan is gondolja. A sürgedelmesen érkező négy „Igenis” pedig nem hagyott kétséget felőle, hogy az üzenet célba is talált.

Mire a földszintre ért, a terem majdnem teljesen megtelt, a szokásos gyűlés előtti zsibongás uralta. A vezérkar tagjai elfoglalták helyeiket a kerek tárgyalóasztal körül. A 21 meghívott közül már csak Kodoma Itsukira és Teneko Harukira vártak. Katagura logós kötényt viselő felszolgálók jártak körbe a székek között, az elegáns fémtálcákról gyorsan fogytak a frissítők.

Tíz perc múlva az ojabun finoman megütögette az asztalra készített aprócska fémgongot. A nem túl hangos, de praktikusan éles hang jelezte a gyűlés kezdetét.

Kajiyama Kimio belemerevedett az elkövetkező egy órába. Kívülálló számára fárasztónak tűnhetett, ahogy hátul karba tett kézzel, mozdulatlanul csak ácsorog és ácsorog, neki ez több volt, mint a napi rutin része. Már gyerekkorában tökélyre vitte azokat a mentális módszereket, amelyek elviselhetővé tették a monoton, testet próbáló feladatokat. Az apja soha nem kímélte, ha edzésről volt szó. Ami azt illeti az embereire sem panaszkodhatott a terem négy sarkában. Látszólag a tekintetük sem rebbent.

Közel kerek egy óra telt el, amikor elérkeztek a ponthoz, amiről tudta, hogy innentől különösen kell figyelnie. Apró hangot engedett ki az ajkai között, éppen csak akkorkát, hogy azok hallják, akiket headseat segít a hallásban. Legnagyobb megelégedésére egyik Katagura katonán sem látszott semmi reakció. Mégis pontosan tudta, hogy ismerik a kötelességüket.

Éppen az ojabun vitte a szót.

\- Miután meghallgattuk a képviseletek beszámolóit az aktuális ügyekről, felteszem a szokásos kérdést: van e valakinek valami hozzáfűznivalója?

Percnyi rövid csend után az ülés folytatódhatott. A felszolgálók ezúttal kávéval álltak elő, majd gyorsan visszavonultak. Az ojabun folytatta.

\- A folyamatban lévő ügyek megtárgyalása után elétek kell tárnom egy újonnan felmerült kérdést. Mint az amerikai és európai ügyek referense, a fiam fog beszámolni nektek az ügyről.

Intett Keitának, aki megköszörülte a torkát, és átvette a szót.

\- Nagyjából két héttel ezelőtt megkeresés érkezett hozzánk Nagy-Britanniából üzletkötés céljából. A cég az élelmiszerkereskedelem területén elért eredményeinkre figyelt fel, amely, mint tudjuk, új piaci részesedés számunkra, és még nem is túlságosan stabil, ezért valóban szükségünk van megbízható üzleti partnerekre, nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy a hasonló ajánlatokat elengedjük a fülünk mellett, különösen, ami a tengerentúli piacot érinti.

\- Ne fogalmazz úgy, fiú, mintha ez bármikor szokásunk lett volna. Épp attól vagyunk jobbak, mint bármelyik úgynevezett konglomerátum. Nem veszünk félvállról semmit, ami hasznunkra lehet – Nishio Kazumasha rá sem nézett az unokájára, úgy oktatta ki. Látszólag minden figyelmét a kávéjának szentelte. Kimio még be is dőlt volna a látszólagos szigornak, ha nem látja nap, mint nap, ahogy az öreg bölény fáradságot nem kímélve tanítgatja az fiút. Nishio Kazumasha mintha nem tudott volna betelni a lehetőséggel, hogy új esélyt kapott az élettől. Ha éppen senki nem figyelt oda, még azt is megengedte magának, hogy gyönyörködjön a jól sikerült fiatalemberben. De nem volt szentimentális. Esze ágában sem volt kimutatni a megosztott vezetőség felé, hogy a család szorosra zárt. Kimio magában elismerően biccentett az öreg jakuza felé.

Egy-kettő a shateigashirák közül aggódva összenézett. Nem volt éppen kedvező jel, hogy az alvezér még mindig nem fenntartja makacs különállását.

\- Köszönöm, tiszteletre méltó nagyapám, a kiigazítást! – hajolt meg Keita a vakagashira felé. – Talán rosszul választottam meg a szavaimat. Mindenesetre a tetteim az általad felvetett irányvonalat követték. Így megké…, utasítottam MacLaine-sant, hogy – mint a Nagy Britanniai körülmények legavatottabb ismerője – nézzen utána az említett vállalatnak. Kérlek, MacLaine-san, tárd elénk vizsgálataid eredményét.

Saito felállt, és az előkészített kivetítő mellé lépett. Kezébe vette a távirányítót.

\- Kérem az egybegyűltek szíves figyelmét! – a kivetítőn elegáns logó villant fel, láthatóan screenshot egy internetes honlapról. – A kérdéses cég a Kamaratsu and Sons nevet viseli. Japán bevándorlók alapították Liverpoolban, nagyjából harminc éve.

Valaki oldalról felemelte a kezét. Komon Riku shateigashira, a ruházati iparág felelőse.

\- Liverpool? Nem tudom, mekkora város az tulajdonképpen, de a külföldön élő japánok gyakran összetartanak. Ha jól emlékszem, a Hoshino-gumi, amely tavaly részt vett Keita-san lejáratásában, szintén Liverpoolban működött. Nem terjesztette ki a hatalmát erre a cégre? Védelmi pénz?

A megszólított udvariasan bólintott.

\- Ez nekem is szöget ütött a fejembe. Nem is olyan rég ez a cég még nagyon kicsinek számított. Csak az utóbbi években nőtte ki magát, amióta a fiatalabbik Kamaratsu fiú vette át az irányítást. Roppant ambiciózus fiatalember. Előtte gyakorlatilag csupán néhány teázót működtettek. Nem voltak tétel a Hoshinoknak, így békén hagyták őket.

\- Akkor tehát tiszták? – rúgózott tovább a kérdésen Komon-san.

\- Soha nem kerültek összeütközésbe a törvénnyel.

\- Teázót? – kérdezte jobbról az alacsony, pocakos Kodama Itsuki ügyvezető igazgató. – Merre lehet fejleszteni egy teázót?

\- Nos, távol-keleti élelmiszerekkel kezdtek kereskedni, elég jó nevű beszállító céggé váltak Angliában. Fő profiljuk a minőségi teaimport.

\- Hát ez úgy tűnik, az én asztalom – szólalt meg hangosan szuszogva Takabe Yuta, a Katagura élelmiszerexportért felelős alvállalatának igazgatója. Még legyűrte a maradék kekszet, ami a tányérján árválkodott, csak utána folytatta. – Fel nem foghatom, mi előnyünk származna ebből. Az angol piac elég telített, ami azt illeti. Teával meg pláne.

\- Viszont nagy is a kereslet rá, nem igaz? – érdeklődött Komon Riku.

Takabe-san megvonta húsos bal vállát, amely mozdulat komolyan azzal fenyegette, hogy gyors szakadás általi megsemmisülést idéz elő amúgy a lehetőségekhez képest jól szabott öltönyén.

\- A kínálat további gerjesztése nem feltétlenül jelent keresletnövekedést.

\- Te már csak tudod, Yuta-san – dörmögte közbe Takega Akeshi, miközben a koktéljához kapott kis műanyag kardocskával piszkálgatta a körmeit. – Szerintem a kisdedóvó óta nem csorgott le a torkodon egy decinél több tea.

Takabe Yuta egy pillanatra az öreg piperkőcre meredt, aztán hirtelen elvigyorodott.

\- Hát ebben aztán piszkosul igazad van, Akeshi-san! – közölte vidoran.

\- Urak! – szólt rájuk az ojabun.

Takega Akeshi megjátszott rémülettel dobta a magasba a kezeit, a kis piros kardocska decens röppályán át távozott az ujjai közül, egyenest a rezzenéstelen arccal figyelő biztonsági főnök suvickolt cipőjű lábai elé. Derültség hullámzott végig a gyülekezeten, de igazán akkor vett lendületet, amikor a fiatal testőr lehajolt, felemelte a corpus delictit, és elegáns mozdulattal visszaadta a tulajdonosának. Továbbra is véresen komoly ábrázattal.

\- Tartsunk szünetet? – érdeklődött udvariasan az ojabun. Ámbár legkevésbé sem gondolta komolyan. És bár a tiszteletre méltó urak elszántan igyekeztek elrejteni vidám ábrázatukat, egymás után rázták meg a fejüket. – Akkor folytassuk. Kérlek, Takega-san, kicsit visszafogottabban …, ha kérhetném.

Takega Akeshi megfontoltan bólintott.

\- Csupán nem szeretném, ha unalomba fulladna az értekezlet. De kérlek, ojabun, kísérletet teszek, hogy megregulázzam magam.

\- Visszatérve az eredeti kérdésre – próbálkozott az ojabun helyes irányba terelni a beszélgetést a kis kitérő után -, ha jól értem, most éppen az az eszmecserénk tárgya, hogy – eltekintve magától a Kamaratsu cégtől – van-e egyáltalán értelme terjeszkednünk ezen a területen.

Takabe most már komolyan hajtotta meg méretes tokában végződő állát.

\- Pontosan. Ez a piac több mint lefedettnek tűnik, pláne Angliában. Még ha Európa más területein mozognánk, esetleg…

\- Ne legyetek szűk látókörűek – szólt közbe hirtelen Ikigawa Rui. Akinek általában szokása volt mindig hangot adni a véleményének. – Nyilván nem a teára kéne koncentrálni, de lehetnek egy előretolt helyőrségünk a térségben, amire egyéb importtermékeket is ráépíthetnénk.

\- Te meg ne szaladj túlságosan előre, Rui-san – szólt közbe az infotechnológiáért felelős Hattori Hinata-san, akit pár éve egyenesen az egyetemről rekrutáltak a Katagura soraiba. A szemtelenül fiatal szakember afféle informatikai zseninek számított. – Még a Kamaratsu pontos szándékaival sem vagyunk tisztában, te meg máris egy vállalatbirodalmat vizionálsz.

\- Egyelőre csak wasabi exportra gondoltam – morogta Ikigawa Rui, de aztán elhallgatott. Volt ráció Hinata szavaiban.

MacLaine Saito megköszörülte a torkát. Ahogy azt várni lehetett, mindenki elhallgatott. Nemcsak baritonjával, magas alakjával és különös külsejével, de puszta jelenlétével is képes volt elképesztő hatást gyakorolni a környezetére. Párja oldalról lassan rápillantott, és nem először töprengett el rajta, nem lenne e szerencsésebb elgondolkodni a következő ojabun személyén. Nem mintha az ötletnek bármilyen valóságalapja lehetett volna.

\- Személy szerint úgy gondolom, hogy a kezdeti fázisban nem kéne túl nagy horderejű döntésekben gondolkodnunk. Ami azonban nyugtalanít – nem beszélt hangosan, de mindenki élénken figyelt minden szavára. Még azok is, akik nem rokonszenveztek vele. Ez utóbbiak alkalmasint azért, hogy fogást találjanak rajta. Most futólag megdöntötte magát Komon Riku felé -, az Komon-san felvetése. Azóta ezen töprengek. Mert persze megvizsgáltam a Kamaratsut, és a Hoshino-val biztosan nem álltak kapcsolatban. De azt is tudjuk, hogy a Kamaratsu csak az utóbbi időben lett sikeres. Mi van, ha azóta besározódtak? Bár nem ezzel a szándékkal jöttem ide ma, ma mégiscsak azt kell mondanom, hogy legyünk óvatosak. Kérek még pár hetet, hogy lefuttassak néhány ellenőrzést, hogy biztosak lehessünk a dolgunkban.

Kimio tudta, hogy elhangzott a kulcsmondat. Előre tudta, mikor fog elhangzani, előre tudta, mikor kell nagyon erősen figyelnie. És ott volt. Kiszúrta a figurát. A megmagyarázhatatlan meglepetést, ami eluralkodott a férfin, a döbbenten ráncba szaladt homlokot. Csak éppen elhinni nem tudta, amit lát. Arról az emberről nem. De a gyanú az elméjében ragadt. Látta, ahogy a beálló csendben MacLaine Saito, látszólag teljesen véletlenül feléje fordítja a fejét. Összeakadt a tekintetük. MacLaine-san a fickó felé villantotta a szemét, látta tehát ő is. Kimio alig észrevehetően bólintott, inkább arcrándulás volt az, mint nyakmozdulat. A közjátékot senki nem vette észre, de ők ketten tudták, hogy egy rugóra jár az agyuk.

\- Én amondó vagyok, inkább hagyd a fenébe, MacLaine-san – zümmögött a hallgatásba Takega Akeshi. – Nem ér meg ennyit az egész. Ez az egész Kamaratsu… nem tétel a Katagurának. Ilyen volt eddig is, lesz ezután is.

Többen egyet értően hümmögtek.

\- Engem az érdekelne, MacLaine-san, hogy milyen módon akarsz bizonyosságot szerezni? – szólt közbe gondterhelten Kajiyama Kento. Kimio az apjára nézett. Ritkán szólalt meg az öreg, alulról küzdötte fel magát a vezérkarba, mindig volt egy kis kisebbségi komplexusa. – Úgy értem, a rendőrség nyilván nem fog ebben segíteni egy volt jakuza tagnak, a Hoshino meg már feloszlott, az ingóságait a hatóságok lefoglalták, gondolom.

Saito udvariasan bólintott.

\- Vannak kapcsolataim Angliában, Kajiyama-san – jelezte. – Azt meg mindannyian tudjuk, hogy egy klánt nem ilyen egyszerű felszámolni. Számosan vannak még szabadon.

\- Mégis, úgy vélem ne vessük el véglegesen a fúzió lehetőségét – vette át a szót most a klánörökös. Bár saját magával kapcsolatban soha nem vette volna észre, hogy van olyan karizmatikus, mint a kedvese, most mégis minden fej önkéntelenül feléje fordult. Nishio Kazumasha halványan, de elégedetten elmosolyodott a résztvevők akaratlan reakcióját látva. – Egyelőre vannak nehézségeink a Katagura illegális múltja miatt. Nehéz így befektetőtársakat találnunk, különösen Nagy-Britanniában, ahol mindenki szeretné megvetni a lábát, így, nem meglepő módon a cégek válogathatnak a külföldi partnerek között. Az a véleményem, hogy meg kéne ragadnunk a lehetőséget. A Kamaratsu ráadásul kicsi, következésképp dominanciát gyakorolhatnánk ebben a partneri kapcsolatban. Jó módja lenne, hogy stabilizáljuk a jelenlétünket Angliában. 

Most is voltak néhányan, akik egyetértésüknek adtak hangot. Shimaoka Haruka egyenesen az asztalt kopogtatta öklével, hogy jelezze helyeslését. Inoune és Shirai shateigashirák viszont nemtetszéssel szemlélték Shiamokát. Voltak, akik biztosra vették, hogy a befolyása a vezetésre megnőtt, mióta a fia szoros barátságot ápolt a fiatal örökössel. Az ötösfogat klánszerte kapott kritikákat. Lám a tejfelesszájú Kajiyama Kimio máris biztonsági főnök, és bizalmas megbeszéléseken van jelen.

A fegyelmezett csend izgatott suttogásnak adta át a helyét. A szomszédok egymáshoz hajoltak, hogy véleményeket osszanak meg egymással a vita tárgyában. A felerősödő alapzajban Yamashita vállalati jogász nem akarta emelt hanggal felhívni magára a figyelmet, így inkább a karját emelte fel, hogy szót kérjen.

\- Ha már így belelendültünk ebbe a vitába – kezdte, amikor lehetőséget kapott -, had nyilvánítsak én is véleményt. Meglátásom szerint, komolyan kellene foglalkoznunk a felvetett ajánlattal. Ha nem tévedek, ismerem a céget. Néhány éve, amikor először startoltunk rá az európai terjeszkedésre, begyűjtöttünk a térségben jelenlévő japán tulajdonú vállalkozások adataiból jónéhányat. Akkor került a szemem elé ez a Kamaratsu nevű cég. Azért emlékszem rá, mert ígéretesnek tűntek. De mivel még csak startup[1] fázisban voltak, félretettük a lehetőséget. Nem emlékszel, Takabe-san?

Takabe Yuta nehézkesen fordította feléje túlméretezett felsőtestét. Töprengő arcán zavar tükröződött. Végül megrázta a fejét.

\- Jó a memóriád, Yamashita-san – elismeréssel bólintott. – Annyi dokumentumot átnéztünk akkoriban. Jó, ha ötöt fel tudok idézni belőlük név szerint. Már persze azokon kívül, akikkel valóban üzletet közöttünk.

Yamashita, ahogy tőle már megszokták, szerényen elmosolyodott, és jelzésszerűen megdöntötte magát az igazgató felé.

\- Ezek szerint ti egyszer már vizsgálódtatok – Asano Yuma, kínai piacokért felelős, alacsony, gyenge fizikumú, de kiváló üzleti érzékkel rendelkező igazgató tette fel a kérdést. – Ez esetben, feltételezhetjük, hogy minden rendben van. Ami megkönnyíti a döntést.

\- Amennyiben jól emlékszem, Asano-san – bólintott Yamashita-san. – Nem lehetek biztos a dolgomban, de holnapra előkeresem a gépemből a fájlokat.

MacLaine Saito azonban továbbra is a fejét csóválta.

\- Ez még nem oldja fel a Komon-san által felvetett problémát. Lehet, hogy azóta kapcsolatba kerültek a Hoshinoval, vagy egy másik gumival Nagy Britanniában.

Vontatott hang szólalt meg az asztal túlsó oldalán. Oichi Taisei shateigashira, keményvonalas, öreg jakuza szegezte rosszindulatú tekintetét a fiatal ügyvédre. Az első perctől nem titkolta, hogy nem szimpatizál az „úri fiú”-val, sem azt, hogy gusztustalannak tartja a kapcsolatot, ami a kijelölt örököshöz fűzi. Ráadásképp Minatoya Keichi sógora volt. Az ojabun összeráncolt homlokkal dőlt előre, az arca megrándult, ahogy megpróbálta eltitkolni a feszültséget, ami pillanatok alatt eluralkodott rajta. Már rég eltávolította volna a klánból Oichit, ha a legkisebb bizonyíték a birtokában lett volna ellene.

\- Már megbocsáss, MacLaine-san – Oichi gyér, ősz haja tövében látszottak a füléig felkúszó tetoválások határozott vonalai -, de botorságnak tartom abból kiindulni, hogy egy legális cégnek biztosan vannak alvilági kapcsolatai, csak azért, mert történesen egy városban működött egy ominózus jakuza klánnal – lebiggyesztette az ajkait. – Amúgy, ha voltak is neki, most már biztosan nincsenek. A Hoshino összeomlott, ha jól tudom. A cég már akkor is tiszta lehet, ha valaha megbotlott. Vagy csak egyeseknek jár a megbocsátás, miután kimosakodtak a szennyből, MacLaine-san?

A tárgyalóban egy pillanat alatt jégcsap hideggé vált a levegő. Mindenki elhallgatott, és MacLaine Saitora nézett. Katagura Keita volt az egyetlen, aki dühös tekintetét a szikkadt, öreg jakuzára meresztette. Szinte hallani lehetett, ahogy megcsikordul a foga. Oichi Taisei kihívóan meredt vissza rá. Önelégült mosoly játszott ajkai peremén.

MacLaine Saito hangsúlyozottan kényelmesen hátradőlt, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, ujjai néma szimfóniát doboltak a bicepszén. Lassan elmosolyodott.

\- Igazán, Oichi-san, elbűvöl a feltétlen bizalom, ami részedről eláraszt. Most akkor próbálom nem a személyeskedő oldalról megközelíteni a mondandód lényegét, Oichi-san – többen felszisszentek, nem is, felhorkantak a váratlanul nyílt visszavágáson. Itt ugyan nem lesznek keleties szóvirágok és követhetetlen körülírások. – Botlás vagy nem, feloszlás vagy sem, rámutatnék, hogy a Hoshino pár hónapja még uralta a Liverpooli japán közösséget. Pár hónapja, Oichi-san! Ennyi idő alatt nem lehet nyomtalanul kimosakodni a szennyből, hogy festői hasonlatoddal éljek. Vagy talán nekünk rendben van, ha a Katagura makulátlan arculata megkérdőjeleződik?

Oichi elvigyorodott.

\- Megkérdőjeleződött az már akkor, amikor felvettek jogásznak egy volt jakuzát.

\- Te nem egy volt jakuza vagy, Oichi-san? – érdeklődött higgadtan Saito. Keita előrehajolt, hogy közbeszóljon, de a nagyapja leintette. Saitonak meg kell tudnia védenie meg magát, ezzel mindannyian tisztában voltak. Nishio Kazumasha még azzal is, hogy aligha kell félteni.

Oichi felhúzta a bal szemöldökét.

\- Már időtlen idők óta le kellett mondjak a jakuzaságomról. És te, MacLaine-san? Mikor mocskoltad be utoljára a kezed? Mikor hagytad el a klánodat? Aminek, felteszem, hűséget esküdtél.

Saito nem tudta, nem észrevenni, hogy számos arcon helyeslés jelenik meg. Az itteniek szemében ez kétségkívül gyenge pontnak számított. Hogy lehetne megbízni valakinek a szavában, aki egyszer már elárult egy gumit?

Megvonta a vállát. Akkor jakuzamódon.

\- Annak, hogy elhagytam a klánomat, alapos oka volt, amelyről viszont nem fogok neked beszámolni, Oichi Taisei-san. Úgy vélem, elég, ha az ojabunom tud róla. És ő bizalmat szavazott nekem. Ami azt illeti, nem tetszik, hogy sértegetsz, Oichi-san. Intézzük ezt el a régi módon! Bár elég koros vagy ahhoz, hogy kiállj ellenem.

Oichi most először vesztett a higgadtságából.

\- Merészelsz kihívni, te taknyos féreg?! Azt hiszed, legyőzhetsz, csak mert fiatalabb vagy?!

\- Nem azért mert fiatalabb vagyok, Oichi-san! Hanem mert jobb vagyok!

\- Elkényeztetett úrigyerek vagy – köpte oda az öregember.

Saito felállt, és előredőlve rátámaszkodott az asztalra. Összeszűkült szeméből pontosan az a pokoli üresség sugárzott, amitől pár hónappal korábban, Londonban, Keitát a hideg kirázta. Ez nem MacLaine Saito volt, hanem Yamazaki Yuuya [2].

\- Ha annyira odavagy a jakuzaságoddal, Oichi Taisei, tudnod kell, hogy mi kell hozzá, hogy valaki vakagashira jelölt legyen! Márpedig én az voltam, Oichi! Próbáld ki, mit tudok, vénember! Ahonnan én jövök az nem a Katagura, baszd meg, hanem a pokol! Van kedved bepislogni a pokol bugyraiba?! Vagy tudod, mit? Kíméletes leszek! Jelöld ki valamelyik kutyádat, hogy őt végezhessem ki! A nagyapám jobb bőrben van nálad, nehogy már a lelkemen száradjon a dicstelen elmúlásod!

Mélységes csend zuhant a helyiségre, csak Saito zihálása hallatszott. Keita halottsápadt arccal meredt maga elé. Elfogadta, hogy most nem szólhat semmit, de csak ő tudta, hogy aki most beszél, valaki más, nem az arisztokrata úriember. És ötlete sem volt róla, mennyire fogja ez a jelenet rombolni a lelkét.

Mielőtt Oichi válaszolhatott volna, éktelen csörömpölés robbant a csendbe. Az ojabun olyan erővel csapott rá a kis gongra, hogy az ész nélkül keresztülszánkázott a kerek tárgyalóasztalon, és csak Takumi Ike testőr villámgyors reakciója mentette meg attól, hogy nyolc napon túl gyógyuló sérülést okozva belecsapódjon Shiga Kosuke marketingért felelős igazgató mellkasába. Már az ojabun is állt. Dühtől vörös arca nem sok jót ígért.

\- Abbahagyni! – a hangja metszett, nem volt szüksége rá, hogy felemelje. – Mind a ketten! Oichi-san, tartózkodj tőle, hogy a személyes ellenszenvedet az üzleti megbeszélésen nyilvánítsd ki! Amúgy meg, ha bármiféle problémád van MacLaine-san alkalmazása ellen, hozzám fordulj! Én vettem fel a vállalathoz és fogadtam be a klánba. Te meg – fordult most a fitalabbik felé –, mifelénk az ilyesfajta megoldások a nézeteltérésekre már nem léteznek. Jobb lenne, ha te is elfelejtenéd, hogy valaha ilyen értékrendet követtél! És tiszteld az idősebbet! Ezt most mondom utoljára.

Oichi Taisei nem válaszolt. Makacsul előreszegezte az állát, és tüntetve elnézett az ojabun feje mellett. Saito azonban apósa felé fordult, és mélyen, derékszögben meghajolt felé. De ő sem szólt. Csak leült. Visszafordultában látta az aggodalmat Keita arcán, de ez nem az a pillanat volt, amikor azt eloszlathatta volna.

Az ojabun is visszaereszkedett a székére. Végignézett a gyülekezeten.

\- Ha kérhetném, térjünk vissza az eredeti témánkra. A meddő viták helyett gyümölcsözőbb lenne a konkrét tények ismeretében döntéseket hoznunk. Keita, milyen konkrét ajánlattal kerestek meg minket? Első lépésként erről döntsünk.

Keita égő szemmel nézett az apjára, még mindig az előző jelenet hatása alatt állt. De gyorsan összeszedte magát. Bólintott, még el is mosolyodott, ahogy a hallgatóságra függesztette a tekintetét.

\- A Kamaratsu képviselői holnapután érkeznek az országba. Éppen ezért hoztuk fel ezt az ügyet ezen a megbeszélésen, noha még mi magunk sem alkottunk róla egyértelmű véleményt, és MacLaine-san már az ülés előtt is jelezte, hogy több időre lenne szüksége a cég lenyomozásához. A Kamaratsu azonban nem csak minket keresett meg. Egyéb tárgyalások mellékvizén velünk is találkozni kívánnak. A kérdés, hogy fogadjuk-e a közeledésüket.

Egy-két percig senki nem szólt semmit.

\- Hagyd őket a fenébe, fiú! Nincs szükségünk rájuk – morogta egyszercsak Takega Akeshi.

\- Lehetne kicsit szakszerűbben, Akeshi-san? – érdeklődött szárazon az ojabun.

A rókaképű öregúr csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Nekem ez a szakszerű, Takeda-san.

\- Szerintem meg mindenképpen találkozzunk velük – vélekedett Yamashita jogtanácsos. – Végül is a vita során nem merült fel kizáró ok velük kapcsolatban. Meghallgatni meg lehet őket. Hol kerül sor a találkozóra? Itt a székházban?

Katagura Takeda kurtán bólintott.

\- Délután háromkor. Holnapután. Ebben a teremben. Hamarosan értesíteni fogom azokat az igazgatókat, akikre feltétlenük szükségünk lesz a tárgyalások lefolytatásához.

Nishio Kazumasha fészkelődött egy sort, de végül csak nem tudta magába fojtani a mondandóját.

\- Akkor hát már el is döntötted, ojabun?

\- Egyelőre nem látom okát, hogy kizárjuk ezt a lehetőséget. A megbeszéléseket, lévén ez az ő szakterülete, a fiam fogja vezetni. Van valakinek valami ellenvetése?

Végighordozta a tekintetét a jelenlévőkön, de senki nem válaszolt hangos szóval. A gyűlés kimondottan nyomott hangulatban zárult.

Kajiyama Kimio megvárta, míg minden meghívott elhagyja a termet, utána intette magához négy emberét.

\- Észlelt valaki valamit, ami érdekes lehet számunkra? – kérdezte feszülten.

És nem lepődött meg különösebben a habozva magasba emelkedő kéz gazdáján.

***

Saito délután háromkor érkezett meg az édesanyja házához. Sejtette, hogy figyelik, olyan helyet kellett hát találnia, ahol nem feltűnő, ha megjelenik.

A gyűlés után még újabb stratégiai megbeszélést tartottak. Nem túl hosszú ismeretségük alatt először, tökéletes egyetértésre jutott Kajiyama Kimioval. Miután gyanújukat a testőrség illetékes tagja is megerősítette, úgy döntött, segítséget kér. Alig tette le azonban a telefonkagylót, Takega Akeshi dugta be a fejét az ajtaján.

\- Kapd össze magad, MacLaine-san, az ojabun most rögtön látni kíván.

Ahogy felnézett az előtte heverő iratokból, tekintete az öreg shateigashira pillantásába ütközött, és abban most nyoma sem volt a nem is olyan csendes derűnek, ami egyébként olyan jellemző volt rá. Saito nagyot sóhajtott, és felállt.

\- Nagyon kihúztam a gyufát, Takega-san? – tényleg gondterheltnek tűnt.

Az öreg kétségtelen komolysága ellenére elvigyorodott. Megvonta a vállát.

\- Ami azt illeti, az én ízlésemnek tökéltesen megfelelt, ahogy beszéltél, MacLaine-san. De az ojabun mást tészta. Kényes az ilyesmire – megállt, és biztatóan megveregette elszontyolodni látszó beszélgetőtársa vállát. – Olyan arcot vágsz, mint egy rajta kapott napközis. Talán attól félsz, hogy a nagy, félelmetes jakuza bácsi letépi a fejedet?

Saito felhorkant.

\- Takega-san, az előbb biztosítottak róla, hogy ha még egyszer tiszteletlen leszek az idősebbekkel, az életemmel játszom. Úgyhogy, most nagyon alázatosan és tiszteletteljesen kérlek: fogd be!

Takega Akeshi felnevetett. Nem is, felvihogott.

\- Szeretem, hogy van vér a pucádban, komolyan! – kedvtelve nézegette füstölgő áldozatát. – Soha nem lehetett gyerekem, MacLaine-san, de kedvemre való a gondolat, hogy ha mégis mód nyílt volna rá, lehetett volna hozzád hasonló.

Saito meglepetten nézett rá. Ez olyan bók volt, amire nem számított. Zavarba is jött tőle rendesen, de az öregfiú csak ugyanolyan ravaszul pislogott rá, mint bármikor máskor. Saito megköszörülte a torkát, és meghajolt. Mélyen.

\- Megtisztelsz, Takega-san!

Mire felnézett, a mosoly eltűnt az öreg arcról.

\- Jól beszéltél, Oichivel, MacLaine-san. Az egyetlen nyelven, amin ért. És nem kétséges, hogy ezt az ojabun is pontosan tudja. Felesleges ezen idegeskedned.

\- Nem gondolom, hogy hibáztam volna, Takega-san. De az ojabun nem csak a felettesem, a családom is.

\- Még jobban kedvellek, MacLaine-san! – közölte ismét vidoran az öregúr. – Szólj, ha mégiscsak kedved lenne felvenni a nevemet, bár tartok tőle a vén gaijin nem örülne neki túlzottan! – karcosan nevetett. – Elég az érzelgősségből. Indulás!

Két egész órát töltött a klánvezérnél. Amikor később Keita megkérdezte, mi történt, szűkszavúan válaszolt.

\- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy ha csak fele olyan hátborzongatóan meggyőző tudsz lenni, mint az apád, soha nem lesz gondod az alkalmazottaiddal.

Nem bánta, hogy az ojabun feltartotta. A feladathoz, aminek a megoldásához segítséget kért, kellett egy kis idő. Még így is csak reménykedni mert benne, hogy sikerrel járnak.

Az anyja éppen a konyhában bűvészkedett valamelyik újmódi ételkísérletén. Saito rápillantott az összetevőkre, de már a másodikon sem jutott túl. Fogalma sem volt róla, az anyja hol vásárolja ezeket a tudomisénmicsodákat. Masahito Yuriko fel sem pillantott a bizonytalan kinézetű halról, amit éppen precíziós pontossággal szeletelt egy szikeéles konyhakéssel.

\- Üdvözöllek, fiam! A vendéged a téli kertben várakozik. Hiába próbáltam beljebb invitálni a nappaliba, ahogy meglátta dédapád kabuto[3]-ját, sarkon fordult, és távozott. Azt mondta nem méltó rá, hogy belépjen egy Masahito szamuráj házába.

\- Csak nem…? - Saito, bár a délelőtt történtek után még mindig hasogatott a feje, halványan elmosolyodott. – Ez eléggé rá vall.

Az illető valóban az európai stílusú üvegházban ücsörgött, amelyet még Saito nagyapja építtetett a feleségének nászajándékul. Mivel Saito anyja a növények iránt csak főtt, párolt és sült formában érdeklődött, az épület sokat vesztett régi fényéből. A rosszul öltözött középkorú férfi egy jobb sorsra érdemes, fonnyadozó banánfa hatalmas kaspójának a szélén ücsörgött, miközben halálra ítélt kísérleteket tett, hogy szalonképessé tegye agyonhordott öltönyét.

\- Az ég szerelmére, Suzuki-san! Azt hittem már közelebbi barátok vagyunk ennél! Nem a ruha teszi az embert, nem igaz?

A pasas felugrott, és azon nyomban meghajolt.

\- Senpai!

A senpai megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ne hajlongjon már itt, Suzuki-san! Én csak az álságos exfőnöke vagyok, aki cserbenhagyta magát egy fiú csinos arcáért.

Suzuki Sota szinte hápogott, ahogy felemelte a fejét.

\- Még viccből se mondjon ilyet, senpai! A döntése megalapozott volt, bár számunkra valóban sajnálatos. Az ügyészség sokat vesztett a távozásával.

\- Bejönne velem a házba egy kávéra, vagy teára, Suzuki-san? Nem kényelmes itt.

Az fickó állhatatosan megrázta a fejét.

\- Amit minden bizonnyal az édesanyja készítene el, senpai! Nem engedhetem meg, hogy ő ilyesmivel fáradjon.

Saito beletörődően bólintott.

\- Ez esetben legalább üljünk át oda – intett a fejével az elhanyagolt kerti fotelek felé a télikert túlsó végében.

\- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen gyorsan a segítségemre sietett, Suzuki-san! Nagyon sürgős és nagyon fontos ügyben kértem a segítségét, és ha nem is járt sikerrel, örülök, hogy ennek ürügyén legalább ismét találkozhattunk! – szólalt meg Saito, miután elhelyezkedtek a fakóra kopott, poros párnákon.

Suzuki megütközve és kissé megbántottan nézett rá.

\- Honnan gondolja, senpai, hogy nem jártam sikerrel?

Saito hagyta magasba csúszni a szemöldökeit.

\- Csak pár órája hívtam fel, Suzuki-san, és őszintén szólva kétségbeesett egy ötlet volt…

Suzuki megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem volt az botor gondolat, senpai. Évekig nyomoztunk a Katagura után, bár maga senpai, csak az utolsó hónapokban kapcsolódott be. Minden Katagura tagnak és munkatársnak aktája van nálunk. Ha már az őszinte szónál tartunk, nem kellett beleszakadnom a munkába, hogy rátaláljak az információra, amit kért.

Saito elismerően meghajtotta magát a férfi felé. Amikor a délelőtt folyamán átfutott a fején a gondolat, hogy hasznára lehetnek azok a nyomozati anyagok, nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy az egyetlen embernek, akit volt bizodalma megkeresni a kérésével, van hozzáférése a fájlokhoz.

\- Akkor hát, Suzuki-san, ne tartson tovább kétségek között…

Suzuki bólintott.

\- Nos, jól sejtette, MacLaine-senpai, a kérdéses úriember igencsak szoros kapcsolatokkal rendelkezik a nyomozó hatóságok és a kormányzati szervek felé, olyannyira, hogy egy időben ezen a területen is dolgozott.

Saito nem látszott meglepődni, valahol számított hasonlóra, bár ennyire nyilvánvalóra nem. Elgondolkodva csücsörítette a száját.

\- Mit nem mond, Suzuki-san. És mennyi ideig tartott ez a tevékenység?

\- Rejtélyes dolog ez, senpai. A katonai szolgálata idején került kapcsolatba ezzel a munkával. Miután leszerelt a rendőrséghez került. Elég hosszú ideig dolgozott ott, de hogy mit, képtelenség volt megállapítani, pedig megeresztettem néhány bizalmas telefont az ügyben. Azt sem tudni, mikor lépett ki, de egyszercsak megjelent a Kataguránál. Méghozzá úgy hozta a sors, hogy meglehetősen bizalmas pozícióban. És már ez sem ma volt.

Saito agyában forogtak a fogaskerekek. Munka a nyomozati szerveknél, évekig senki nem tudja mit csinál, bekerül a szervezetbe, bizalmi pozíciót nyer el… Milyen elképesztően, kicseszettül, hihetetlen módon ismerős…

Suzuki Sota legnagyobb döbbenetére exfőnöke váratlanul, egyik pillanatról a másikra hangosan nevetni kezdett. Nem, nem is nevetett. Röhögött. A könnyei folytak… Nem kapott annyira levegőt, hogy meg tudjon szólalni. Két-három perc is eltelt, mire oxigén után kapkodva kinyögte az első értelmes szót.

\- Csak nem azt akarja mondani, Suzuki-san, hogy ez a pasas egy kibaszott fedett ügynök? Egy beépített ember? Hát mondják még azt, hogy a sors nem egy mókamester! Ezt nem hiszem el…

Suzuki Sota egy szót sem értett az egészből, de nem tartotta illetékesnek magát, hogy rákérdezzen a mulatság okára. Pedig igencsak fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság. Csak pár hónapot dolgozott ezzel az emberrel, de azt ennyi idő alatt is módja volt megállapítani, hogy nem sok nála intelligensebbel találkozott életében. Érdekelte ez a különös kinézetű férfi, de nem volt módja sokat megtudni róla, mert egy napon váratlanul, és minden magyarázat nélkül kilépett. Suzuki nyomozó nem volt hülye, és azóta hallott is dolgokat. Tudta, hogy személy szerint mi és ki okozta, hogy ez a fatális eseménysor végbement, de továbbra sem tudott semmit a szemben ülő titokzatos személyről.

\- Azt gondolom, senpai, hogy pontosan ez lehet az igazság. De ha így van, ez valami nagyon titkos művelet lehet, mert annyi év nyomozás során sem találtunk ilyesmire utaló nyomot. És tudja, senpai, nem áll össze a kép. Ha van egy beépített ember a Katagura soraiban, aki a legbelső körökből szállítja az információt, akkor mi szükség volt ránk, a külső nyomozásra? Megtalálhatta volna ő a kompromittáló nyomokat.

Saito most nagyon elkomolyodott. Mert Suzuki rátapintott a lényegre.

\- Mert nem ez volt a feladata, Suzuki-san. Ő nem hírszerző, hanem szabotőr. Nem találhatott kompromittálót, mert nincs olyan. Ez a cég tiszta. És mivel nem talált ilyesmit, várnia kellett az alkalomra, hogy maga mocskolja be a szervezetet. És képes volt hosszú-hosszú évekig várni. Most pedig támadásba lendült.

Suzuki Sota hallgatott. Évtizedeket szolgált a rendőrségen, aztán az ügyészségen, de ilyen horderejű ügyekbe sosem vonták be. Szinte hihetetlennek érezte, hogy egy ilyen bonyolult manőver ennyi ideig hibátlanul működhetet. Ámbár…

\- Alvó ügynök lehetett? – kérdezte, leginkább magától.

Saito félrehúzta a száját a megfogalmazásra. De úgy vélte, találó.

\- Azt hiszem, fején találta a szöget, Suzuki-san. Tulajdonképpen évekig nem csinált semmit, csak várt. És közben lelkes és hasznos tagja volt a szervezetnek. Ez igazán… mély benyomást tesz rám.

\- De, senpai! Honnan sejtette, hogy az illetőnek az igazságszolgáltatáshoz lehet köze?

Saito biccentett.

\- Nem magamtól jöttem rá. Sőt, valójában csak egy kósza gondolat volt, egy intuíció, amit ellenőrizni szerettem volna. És még csak nem is a saját megérzésem. Nishio Kazumasha hatodik érzéke súgta. Olyasvalakiket sejdített meg a történések mögött, akik fegyelmezettek, akik számára szokatlanok a jakuza számára kézenfekvő rapszodikus, szabálytalan és homályos módszerek. Mondjuk… katonákat, szigorú szabályok mentén képzett harcosokat… Rendőröket? Arra gondoltam hát, amikor ma a barátunkra terelődött a gyanú, hogy kísérletet teszek. Ellenőrzöm ezt a kóbor sejtelmet. Hát így.

Suzuki egy hosszú percig hallgatott, míg emésztgette, amit hallott. Végül nagyot szusszantott és megszólalt.

\- Érdekes dolog ez, MacLaine-senpai. Hosszú évtizedeket ledolgozik az ember, napi érintkezésben van a szembenálló féllel, de nemigen gondol rájuk, mint önmagához hasonló hétköznapi emberekre. Pláne, mint tehetséges emberekre, pedig amit most Nishio vakagashira ösztöneiről elmondott… hát, bámulatos – gyors mosoly futott át az ajkain. – Látja, most is vakagashiraként emlegetem. Pedig magának ő…

\- Mondja ki nyugodtan, Suzuki-san. A szerelmem nagyapja. És ha még tudná, milyen elkötelezett nagypapa! Egyenesen félelmetes – a hatás kedvéért beleborzongott. – És ezt a szó eredeti értelmében mondom.

Suzuki elvigyorodott. Nem igazán tudta volna megmondani miért, de az anyósa jutott eszébe. Saito vidoran figyelte.

\- De tudja, Suzuki-san, ehhez a munkához talán éppen az kell, hogy az ember végletekben gondolkodjon. Ott vesztem el, amikor Katagura-sanban már nem csak a jakuzaörököst láttam. Pafff, ember! Mi lesz magával, ha elkezd szimpatizálni egy Katagura veteránnal? Ez az első lépés. Még a végén mindannyiunkat megszeret.

\- Ne vicceljen velem, MacLaine-san! – dohogott a tisztességben megőszült állam embere. – Meg egyébként is. Mi az, hogy mindannyiunkat? Maga nem Katagura.

Saito arcáról leolvadt a mosoly. Elkomolyodott.

\- Az vagyok, Suzuki-san. Végérvényesen azzá lettem. És életemben először, helyesnek érzem, amit teszek. Nem rossz érzés, még ha sokan azon is vannak, hogy bebizonyítsák, akiket családomnak fogadtam, aljas bűnőzök mind. Hogy én is aljas bűnöző vagyok, akivel szemben minden eszköz megengedett. Mert ennyi kellett hozzá Suzuki-san, hogy magas társadalmi presztízsű szamurájutódból üldözendő közellenség legyek, aki ellen fegyverül a legintimebb vágyait is fel lehet használni.

Suzuki megingatta a fejét.

\- Nincs ez így rendben, MacLaine-san.

\- Ebben egyetértünk, Suzuki-san. És örülök, hogy már nem senpaioz végre, mert ajánlatot akarok tenni, két egyenrangú férfi közötti ajánlatot. Mit szólna az állásváltoztatáshoz, Suzuki-san? Tudok magának egy betöltetlen pozíciót. Talán nem lesz olyan izgalmas munka, mint a mostani, de hiszek benne, hogy jól tudná kamatoztatni a képességeit és a tapasztalatait. Persze ha vállalja, maga is korpa közé keveredik…

Suzuki egy pillanatra úgy meglepődött, hogy egyenesen ledermedt. De hamar összeszedte magát. Ravaszul snájdig exfőnökére pislogott.

\- Csak nem azt akarja mondani, MacLaine-san, hogy legyek én is Katagura?

Saito nagyvonalúan biccentett.

\- De igen, Suzuki-san, pontosan azt.

***

\- Minden rendben ment, senpai?

\- Nos, az elvártaknak megfelelően, sőt bizonyos szempontból annál is jobban. Az üzletkötés szinte bizonyosan meg fog történni, holnapután pedig személyesen is találkozik a két klán.

\- Úgy érti, idejönnek a Hoshinok?

\- Így áll a helyzet.

\- Nem lehet ekkora szerencsénk!

\- Attól függ, honnan nézzük. Nem vagyok elégedett, amíg nincs a kezünkben döntő bizonyíték.

\- Nálunk van MacLaine Saito levelezése. Hamarosan meggyőzöm az ügyészt, és meglesz a házkutatási parancs. Akkor kezünkben lesznek az eredeti fájlok is.

\- Őszintén szólva reméltem, hogy eddigre az már elintéződik.

\- Az ügyész még habozik. A Katagura túl befolyásos vállalat. Fél, hogy belebukik, ha nem betonbiztos a vád. De mi lehet betonbiztosabb?

\- Ha üzletkötés közben szorítjuk őket sarokba. Ez azonban egy ördögi kör. Mivel kapják el őket, ha nincs szilárd bizonyítékunk?

\- Azért a meglepetés ereje hatni fog. Hogy ismerjük a megállapodás titkos részleteit.

A vonal másik végéről egy hosszú-hosszú percig nem hallatszott semmi.

\- Itt van még?

\- Igen, itt. Egy kicsit elgondolkodtam. Ismerem ezeket az embereket. Nem lesz könnyű dolgunk. Az öregek nagyon is rafináltak. A fiatalok meg… Katagura Keita esze éles, mint a penge. Ennek a MacLaine Saitonak meg olyan hidegvére van, hogy vészhelyzetben sarkvidéki levegőt áraszt. Ezeket nem lesz könnyű megtörni.

\- Bevisszük a mélyütést. Nem biztos, hogy azután akár a fiatal Katagura, akár MacLaine Saito olyan könnyedén meg tudja őrizni azt a legendás hidegvért.

\- Nos, igen. Megnyugtató, hogy van ütőkártya a kezünkben.

\- Volt még valami említésre méltó a mai megbeszélésen?

\- Hacsak a jóleső érzés nem, hogy a törésvonalak továbbra is nagyon élesek a szervezetben.

\- Ez miben nyilvánult meg?

\- Oichi Taisei shateigashira nekiugrott MacLaine Saitonak.

\- Oichi Taisei?

\- Annak a félkegyelmű Minatoya Keichinek az embere. Bár majdnem mindent elrontott az a féleszű, legalább az elégedetlenség parazsát maga után hagyta. És ezen nem segített, hogy azok ketten összekamatyoltak. A régi vágású tagok számára a buzik mint a vörös posztó. Oichi sem rejtette véka alá a véleményét.

\- És mit reagált MacLaine?

Bár ebben a beszélgetésben nem sok vidámság esett, most őszintétlen nevetés törte meg a társalgás egyhangú hangnemét.

\- Nos, ha eddig nem tudtuk volna, hogy jakuza volt maga is, a mai szereplése után nem sok kétség maradt. Ránézésre csak azért nem ugrott keresztül az asztalon, és tépte ki Oichi szívét, mert az ojabun visszarántotta a pórázát. Nem kellett neki sok, hogy leolvadjon róla a jólnevelt úrifiú álca. Hovatovább egészen sajnálom, hogy nem tudom magam mellé állítani. Ha nem esett volna szerelembe a hülyéje…

\- Szóval van, amivel ki lehet hozni a sodrából.

\- Kétségkívül, előfordul.

\- Annál nagyobb várakozással nézek a holnapután elé.

\- Volt azért itt valami, ami kimondottan idegesítő. A megbeszélés egy pontján MacLaine olyan benyomást keltett, mintha nem igazán támogatná ezt az üzletkötést. Nem tudom, mi járhatott a fejében. Valami trükkön töri a fejét…

\- Talán még korainak érzi.

\- Miért tenné? Ezért jött ide, és már hónapok óta az országban van. Nem kis utat tett meg, hogy ide eljusson. Magukat is felhasználta, hogy közel kerüljön a Katagurához. Még azt sem érezte túl soknak, hogy elcsábítsa az örököst. Mi a fenére várna? 

\- Akkor talán nem akarta, hogy túl feltűnő legyen az érintettsége.

\- Ki számára?

\- Bárki számára. Kötve hiszem, hogy az ojabun örülne neki, ha kiderülne, hogy az úgynevezett patyolattiszta vállalatát épp most alacsonyítja le alja kábítószerelosztóvá. Még hálásak is lehetünk MacLaine Saitonak. Fél év alatt sikerült neki az, amin mi tíz éve dolgozunk - a férfi a vonal túlsó oldalán kaffogva felnevetett.

\- Majd megköszönheti neki, miközben a csuklójára kattintja a bilincset.

\- Vajon mennyi kellett a kis Katagura köcsögnek, hogy az apja ellen forduljon? Katagura Takeda aligha tud erről a szarkeverésről.

Halk, de határozott horkantás jött válaszul.

\- Hát én meg azt gondolom, hogy van az a pénz. A belépés lehetősége az európai területre nem kis csábítás. Én egész biztosan kihasználnám a lehetőséget. Katagura Keita meg nem annyira hülye, hogy alábecsülje az apját. Mondtam már, hogy az egy elképesztően okos gyerek.

\- Talán, de mindenki tudja a buzikról, hogy a farkuk irányítja őket. Legyen nyugodt, akár így, akár úgy, nem hagyjuk futni a csodaszép Katagura herceget sem.

***

Kajiyama Kimio halálosan elfáradt, mire este hazatámolygott a szülői házba. A délelőtti gyűlés után, este tízig tartó stratégiai megbeszélésen vett részt, ahol az ojabunnal, Keita-sannal, Nishio-sannal és Takega Akeshi sannal újra és újra átbeszélték a két nappal későbbi követendő tervet, keresve az aprócska lukakat, a rejtett csapdákat, amelyeken elbukhat a jól begyakorolt forgatókönyv. A délután folyamán valamikor MacLaine-san is visszatért, ki tudja honnan, mindenesetre új és nagyon hasznos információkkal, amelyek új lendületet adtak a beszélgetésnek, egyszersmind még tovább odázták a végét, mivel az új tényezők új kérdőjeleket vetettek fel. Tíz után még várta a Katagura legrátermettebb informatikusa – valaha volt hacker, akit csak kemény pénzekkel tudtak jót útra téríteni -, és nem a legjobb hírekkel szolgált. Amikor, már majdnem éjfélkor, halkan benyitott a bejárati ajtón, már olyannyira hasogatott a feje, hogy félő volt, hamarosan szétreped, mégis fájóan tisztában volt vele, hogy még mindig nincs vége a napnak. Még van feladat…

Nem volt meglepve, hogy a szülei még ébren vannak. Az anyja ilyenkor nézte a kedvenc sorozatait, az apja meg – hallotta a kiszűrődő motoszkálásából -, még dolgozhatott. A zaj legalábbis a dolgozószobából szivárgott ki.

\- Kimio! Bejönnél, kérlek?

Kimio nagyot sóhajtott. Pont nem volt szüksége apja útmutató hegyibeszédei közül egyikre sem. Tisztelte az apját, tényleg, de hazudott volna, ha azt állítja, hogy szereti. Annak is megvan az ára, ha valakit tipegő kora óta gépként nevelnek. És apja nem fukarkodott a szigorral. Konzervatív ember volt, hitt a katonás nevelés rideg szigorában. Nem álltak túl szoros kapcsolatban, amin nem segített, hogy – noha már teljes jogú tagja volt a Katagurának – Kajiyama Kento nem lazított a pórázon, amellyel maga mellett tartotta. Belépett a dolgozóba.

\- Parancsolsz, édesapám?

A köpcös termetű idősebb Kajiyama ülve kevésbé látszott alacsonynak, de bárki, aki egymás mellett látta fiával, eltöprenghetett rajta, hogy származhatott tőle a szép szál testőr. Ezek a tájékozatlan személyek nem tudhatták, hogy nem Kimio üt el a családfától, Kento az, aki fizikumával nem éppen a délceg Kajiyama vérvonal tipikus leszármazottja. De elhivatástudatából ez nem vont le semmit. Különben nem tartott volna ott, ahol.

\- Mi tartott ennyi ideig, Kimio-san? Előfordulhat, hogy munka után nem jöttél egyenesen haza?

Kimi megrázta a fejét, amitől a koponyájában mogyorót törő mókusok még ráadásul heves hintázásba is kezdtek virtuális faágaikon.

\- Az ojabun bent tartott, édesapám. A holnaputáni találkozó részleteit beszéltük meg.

Az apja elégedetten bólintott. Nyilvánvalóan nem feltételezte róla komolyan, hogy kirúgott a hámból. Furcsa is lett volna, jellemzően még szórakozni is csak utasításra járt el.

\- És mit lehet tudni erről a találkozóról?

Kimio megvonta a vállát.

\- Holnapután lesz, a vállalatnál. Egyszerű üzleti megbeszélés, úgy hiszem. Legalábbis a külföldi üzletfeleknek kijáró protokollt kérték.

\- Ennyi?

Kimio apja kutató szemébe nézett.

\- Ennyit mondhatok.

Az öreg Kajiyama a térdére csapott.

\- Igen derék! Végtére is erre neveltelek, nem igaz? A kötelesség mindenekelőtt. Elégedett vagyok. Elmehetsz, valami csomagot kaptál délután. A szobádba vitettem. Kicsit meglep, hogy így rákaptál a divatolásra, de nem bánom, hogy kicsit csinosabb leszel, most hogy vőlegény vagy.

Kimio ellen állt a késztetésnek, és nem szisszent fel. Két alapos oka is lett volna rá. Az egyik, hogy közelgő esküvője említésére mintha a fogát húzták volna. Nem sokat látta eddig a menyasszonyát, de a késztetést sem érezte, hogy találkozzon vele, pláne, hogy elkezdjen mórikálni miatta. A másik, hogy rögtön tudta, honnan jöhetett a csomag. Századszorra is elhatározta, hogy ezúttal tényleg nagyon komoly beszélgetést fog folytatni Ise Sakuya szépséges, ámde tenyérbemászóan makacs fejével.

Meghajtotta magát, aztán megfordult és kisomfordált a helyiségből. Nagyjából már csak egy jó zuhany gondolata tartotta ébren. Felment a lépcsőn az emeleti hálójába, útközben kotorta elő a telefont a zsebéből. Mire tárcsázott, már be is nyitott a régimódi bútorok uralta sivár kis szobájába.

Kicsit sokáig tartott, amíg a hívott fél felvette, de ő híres volt a türelméről. Kicsit kapkodó hangot hallott.

\- Ne haragudj, Kajiyama-san, egy éjszakai felvételen vagyok éppen, a technikai személyzet itt rajzik körülöttem, alig hallottam meg a telefont. Pláne, hogy a kölcsönkészüléketek csengőhangja szokatlan nekem. Híreid vannak?

Kimio lehuppant az alacsony ágy szélére, végre hagyta magát megrogyni, lüktető homlokát a tenyerébe ejtette.

\- Vannak, Daishi-san. És nem fogsz örülni. Holnap visszakapod a telefonod és a laptopod is. És már tisztán. A bennük levő poloskákat ártalmatlanítottuk.

[1] korai fázisú vállalkozás

[2] Lsd: A Tigris két csíkja

[3] Szamurájsisak


	14. Chapter 14

Take szürreális hangorgiára ébredt, amely arról árulkodott, hogy lakásának csengője szünetmentes üzemmódra kapcsolt. Aznap délelőtt nem várták a kórházban, a magánpraxisa pedig emberi számítás szerint csak délután kettőtől foglalta le, ezért előző este azzal a szent elhatározással feküdt le, hogy a lehető legtovább fog aludni. Színházban voltak Taigával, és bár kedvese ezúttal nem maradt éjszakára, ő mégis nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. Vagy talán éppen a fickó hiánya okozta, hogy éjszakába nyúlóan forgolódott, ahelyett, hogy édes álomba merült volna. Következésképp még inkább ráfért volna az a kis plusz szunya.

Miután hiábavaló kísérleteket tett rá, hogy a fejét párnabarikádokba fúrva kizárja az idegtépő tényezőt, kénytelen-kelletlen be kellett ismernie magának, hogy ennyi a pihiből. Szétfeszegette a szemhéját, de miközben már a mennyezet makulátlan fehérségét vizsgálgatta, elméje még mindig nem tért vissza teljesen a valóságba. Újabb két percnyi adagra volt szüksége az éktelen ricsajból, hogy lerázza magáról a takarót, feltápászkodjon, és kivonszolja magát a nappaliba. A konyhaajtó fölé függesztett túlméretezett faliórára pillantott. 7 óra, 13 perc. Mi a fasz! Ki az, és mit akarhat ilyenkor? A bosszankodást düh váltotta fel, de maga számára és döbbenetesen gyorsan, valami egészen más. Aggodalom. Az hasított az agyába, hogy ha valaki ilyen időpontban vetemedik erre a szintű ramazurira, annak komoly oka kell, hogy legyen rá. Csak nem történt valami az egyik betegével?! Volt már példa hirtelen hívásra az éjszaka közepén a híd pillérén halálra váltan billegő, rettegő öngyilkosjelölttől. Az illető meggondolta magát. Praktikusan Hokkaidón.

Gyors elhatározással a bejárati ajtó felé indult – előtte azért magára kapott egy pólót, meg egy szabadidőnadrágot, szokása volt pucéran aludni -, de alig tett két lépést, újabb éktelen lárma, aztán még egy brutális hangforrás tett az eddigiekhez hozzáadva immár teljesen felesleges erőfeszítéseket, hogy végleg elviselhetetlenné tegye az agyzsibbasztó kakofóniát. Take megtorpantában szemöldökráncolva pillantott a dohányzóasztal felé. Mindkét telefonja egyszerre visított fel. Privát készüléke a Saito hívásai számára beállított skót dudaszót harsogta, a hivatali telefon Sarastro áriáját a Varázsfuvolából. A kettő együtt megejtő szinkronban cincálta megviselt hallójáratait.

Odalépett, és először az utóbbit emelte fel. Hátha valamelyik betege… De ismeretlen számot jelzett ki. Egy pillanatig tanácstalanul álldogált, kezében a készülékkel. Elméletileg minden problémás eset száma be van táplálva a memóriába. De mi van, ha…

A skót duda egyre erőszakosabban vonyított. Eskü, mintha a hangereje is fokozódott volna, ami – ugyebár – képtelenség. És mégis. Ekkorra kétségmentesen elhatározta, hogy ezért halál jár az örök cimbinek. Nagyot sóhajtott. Hivatali telefonja, és vele Sarastro maga, mintha erre a jelre várt volna, hirtelen elhallgatott.

Ez segített eldönteni a kérdést.

Odanyúlt, és a hívásfogadó gomb segítségével véget vetett az áldatlan felföldi folklórfesztiválnak.

Még félúton sem volt a füléhez a telefon, amikor már hallotta Saitot üvölteni.

\- Take, ott vagy…?! Take! Semmiféle hívást ne fogadj! Hallod?! Ne vedd fel a telefont!

Take megvizslatta homloka közepére szökött szemöldökét a jóvágású, antik tükörben, amely éppen vele szemben kellette magát egy ultramodern üveges vitrinben.

\- Hát haver, rámutatnék, hogy ezzel elkéstél. Épp most fogadtam a hívásod. Mondjuk, nem úgy nézett ki, mintha nem akarnál velem szenvedélyesen csevejt folytatni…

A következő pillanatban ijedtében majdnem ugrott egyet. Egy-két perces kihagyás után az ajtócsengő ismét felsikoltott, vele egy időben valaki türelmetlenül elkezdte verni az bejáratot. Take a nevét hallotta kiabálni.

\- Higashikumi-san! Higashikumi-san! Kérem, nyissa ki…!

Take beletörődően felsóhajtott.

\- Figyu, cimbi! Ne haragudj, de le kell tennem. Valaki láthatólag komolyan a fejébe vette, hogy betöri az ajtómat, ha most rögtön nem cserélek vele eszmét – már nyúlt volna a hívásmegszakító gomb felé, amikor a szinte hisztérikus kiáltás megállította. Ez annyira nem vallott Saitora, hogy kénytelen volt komolyan venni. Visszaemelte a füléhez a készüléket.

\- Take, ki ne nyisd, az Isten szerelmére! Eszedbe ne jusson az ajtó közelébe menni, ha lehet az ablakhoz se! Egyáltalán, csinálj úgy, mintha nem léteznél! Állj készenlétben, hogy elhagyhasd a lakást! Kajiyama-san nemsokára odaér érted!

Talán ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Takehasha megértette, hogy valami nagyon komoly történhetett. Igyekezett nem tudomást venni a kényelmetlen érzésről, amelyet lefelé liftező gyomra keltett a beleiben. Lassan leereszkedett a kanapéra, és mély lélegzetet vett.

\- Mi a fene folyik itt, Saito? – kérdezte halkan.

Az előző vehemenciához képest nagyon hirtelen és nagyon gyanús csend támadt a vonal túloldalán.

\- Nem tudod? – érkezett aztán mégis a válasz.

\- Kéne?

\- Nem láttad még a híreket?

\- A híreket? – visszhangozta Take. Nem értett semmit. De a dörömbölést és a kiabálást az ajtó felől szinte már nem is hallotta. Lehunyta a szemét.

\- Take… - hallotta Saito habozó hangját. – Azt hiszem… Kapcsold be a tévét – barátja egy kétes értékű hírműsorairól közismert kereskedelmi csatorna nevét jelölte meg közvetlenebb hírforrásként. Take a távirányítóért nyúlt.

Csak pár másodpercre volt szüksége…

\- Figyelj, Saito, azt hiszem, most leteszem…

Ezúttal nem törődött a barátja felől érkező kétségbeesett szólongatással. Megnyomta a piros gombot. A szeme rátapadt a képernyőre.

Nos, úgy tűnik, elérkezett az Armageddon.

Körben a képernyőn színesen villódzó feliratok tették közhírré a szenzációt. És már ezek a röviden, frappánsan megfogalmazott szalagcímek is elegendőek voltak ahhoz, hogy a gyomrában frissiben keletkezett szikla egy pillanat alatt duplájára hízzon.

„DAISHI TAIGA MELEG?!!!!”

„A HÍRES SZÍNÉSZ TITKA LELEPLEZŐDÖTT”

„ELIT PSZICHIÁTER AZ IDOL KEDVESE”

A stúdióban két erősen sminkelt, úgynevezett szórakoztatóipari szakértőnő analizálta a történelmi jelentőségű kapcsolatot.

\- …Vajon mikor kezdődött a viszony? – tette fel az elmés kérdést a nagyobb mellű.

Nyilván a válasz már készen állt a súgógépen, mert a kérdés közel sem tűnt valódi érdeklődésnek, ellenben a szőkített hajú beszélgetőpartner, már ki is csapta a választ.

\- A Beszélgetésből kiderült, Naomi-san, hogy egy középiskolába jártak – az álságos mosoly egyenest a kamerába villant.

BESZÉLGETÉS???

\- Azt mondod, Mydori-san? De nézzünk szembe a tényekkel, én is több száz diákkal jártam egy középiskolába, mégsem tartok fenn velük szerelmi viszonyt. Mivel Daishi Taiga-san csak pár hónapja tért vissza az országba, elképzelésünk sem lehet róla, hogyan sikerült ilyen rövid idő alatt ilyen mély kapcsolatot kiépítenie.

Mély kapcsolat? Miről beszélnek ezek, és egyáltalán honnan veszik…

\- Nos, Naomi-san, és kedves nézőink! Utánanéztünk és amit megtudtunk, nagyon romantikus! Daishi Taiga-san és a kérdéses úriember, H. T.-san, nemcsak együtt jártak középiskolába, mindketten kyúdókák voltak…

A másik nő felsikkantott. Még ugrott is egy aprócskát, hogy alátámassza izgalmát, amiről elsősorban méretes és kétségtelenül csináltatott keblei zaklatott hullámzása árulkodott.

\- Diákszerelem a dojóban? Kettesben edzés után… Ó, Mydori-san, ez milyen aranyos!

Takehasha egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, belekapaszkodott az áldott sötétségbe. Jézus Krisztus, Buddha, minden istenek és démonok! Hogy lehet ennyire mocskossá tenni egyetlen mondattal élete legszebb emlékeit!

Arra nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy a kebles cinkosan a szalmaszőke füléhez hajol.

\- H. T.-sanról milyen információink vannak?

A szalmaszőke színpadias sóhajt hallatott.

\- Úgy hírlik olyan típusú férfi, aki a lányos anyák álma. Gazdag, intelligens és jóképű. Sikeres orvosi praxisa van. Nagy kár, hogy a férfiak érdeklik!

A kebles látványosan ábrándos szempillarebegtetéssel csatlakozott társnője mélázó töprenkedéséhez.

\- De nem is várhattunk mást Daishi Taiga-santól, nem igaz? A nemzet hercege nem állhat össze bárkivel, még ha férfi is az illető. És mi az igaz a másik pletykáról?

Take szeme a képernyőre tapadt. Másik pletyka? Rosszat sejtett.

\- Arra gondolsz, Naomi-san…

\- Arra, hogy H.T.-san botrányos családi viharba keveredett – a nő szeme szinte ájult izgalomban csillogott.

Take érezte, ahogy minden vér kifut az arcából. Mintha hirtelen két fokkal lett volna kevesebb a szobában.

\- H. T.-sant 17 éves korában majdnem agyonütötte az apja – csapta ki az információt diadalmasan a szalmaszőke.

A nagykeblű tágra meresztette a szemét.

\- Miért tett volna ilyet?

\- Nem derült ki a tudósításokból, pedig annak idején nagy port kavart az ügy. H. T.-san édesapja feltörekvő vállalattulajdonos volt akkoriban. Senki sem számított ilyesmire.

A nagymellű megpróbált úgy kinézni, mintha magában éppen számolgatna. Hiábavaló próbálkozás volt, de legalább felvezette vele a következő kérdést.

\- 17? De hát akkoriban már ismerte Daishi-sant. Ha valóban olyan régi a viszony, csak nem…

\- Arra gondolsz, hogy az apának nem tetszett a dolog? – morfondírozott a másik. – Jó tanuló, jó magaviseletű gyerek volt, mi más oka lehetett volna rá, nem igaz?

Take hátán futkosott a hideg, ahogy hallgatta, milyen közel vájkálnak az igazsághoz. Annak idején a per folyamán, apja makacsul hallgatott tette kiváltó okairól, annak ellenére, hogy ezzel súlyosbított a büntetésen. Take akkoriban arra gondolt, hogy szégyenli a csúf valóságot, ami állatot csinált belőle, a förtelmet, amit fia szexuális eltévelyedése jelent egy jóravaló japán családapa számára. Most először merült fel a doki fejében, hogy az apja talán őt akarta védeni, óvni egy a mostanihoz hasonló szituációban… Nem mintha bárki kérte volna rá…

A szalmaszőke most a képernyőbe vigyorgott.

\- Nézőink nyilván kíváncsiak az indítékokra. Tudósítóink máris a helyszínen vannak, hogy választ kapjanak a széles érdeklődést kiváltó kérdésre.

Takehasha dermedten figyelte ahogy a két megkérdőjelezhető intellektus eltűnik a képernyőről, és a kép vált…

A kis bolt környékét teljesen eltorlaszolták a közvetítő kocsik. Meg az azokat körülálló kisebbfajta tömeg, a környékről összeverődött bámészkodókból. Take csak bámult, és az első hülye gondolat, ami megfogalmazódott a fejében az volt, hogy ezután el kell költöztetnie az öregét, meg az új családját valami teljesen más helyre. Chikamitsu Soda egyébként nyomokban sem volt látható. A bezárt boltajtó előtt egyenes derekú, kőkemény amazon állta a horda rohamát. Szigorú arcából szorosan kontyba fésülte erős szálú, fekete haját, így pontosan látszott pengére szorított szája és merev pillantása. Pamut melegítője fölött megviselt orkánkabátot viselt, amit erősen tépkedett a heves szél. Mintha még az időjárás is a hangulatot festette volna alá.

\- Chikamitsu-san! Chikamitsu-san, hol a férje? Chikamitsu-san válaszoljon! Miért akarta a férje megölni a fiát?! Mondja el, Chikamitsu-san! Mit szólnak hozzá, hogy Higashikumi-san együtt van Daishi Taigával? – Take arca megrándult. A csürhe már el is feledte a formalitásokat. Gátlás nélkül kimondták a teljes neveket. Az asszonyon azonban semmi nem látszott. Egy izom sem rezdült a márványsimaságú arcon. – Chikamitsu-san, nem szégyenlik, hogy rokonságban állnak Higashikumi-sannal? Nem fél, hogy a fiát hátrányok fogják érni az iskolában?

Bár a kérdések percek – talán órák - óta csak záporoztak rá, a nő szeme csak most rebbent meg. Egy pillanatra lehunyta, aztán azonban a kérdezőre nézett, alacsony, göthös újságíróra, egy ismert hírcsatorna társasági műsorától.

\- Mivel ennyit kérdeznek – szólalt meg végül, mély hangja meglepően lágyan csengett hűvös külsejéhez képest, mégsem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy most rendre utasít. Take egyre nagyobb csodálattal figyelte -, hát válaszolok. Egyszer, és ha utána nem takarodnak el innen, kihívom a rendőrséget! – utolsó szavai már csattantak. – A férjem és én hálásak vagyunk a sorsnak, hogy Higashikumi-san a mi drága fiunk. Nővel van-e, vagy férfival, kannibál e vagy buddhista pap, nekünk nem számít. Ami pedig a fiamat illeti, ha már a szájukra vesznek egy hatéves gyermeket: arra fogom nevelni, hogy büszke legyen a bátyjára, és soha kétsége ne legyen afelől, hogy mik a kötelességei vele szemben! Most pedig kérem távozzanak!

Megfordult, és bement a házba. Az ajtó bezárult mögötte. Az újságírók természetesen meg sem mozdultak, és a zsivaj is rögtön a magasba csapott ismét, miután elhallgatott, és már nem volt mire figyelni. De Taket már nem érdekelte. Bámulta a foltot a képernyőn, ahol az imént még az asszony arca látszott. Annyira érdekesnek találta, hogy egy pillanatra el is felejtette a saját baját. Milyen különleges nő. Nem egy átlagos boltosfeleség. Ki lehet, vajon?

A kis ház, a bezárt bolt még mindig ott virított, a tudósítók láthatóan nem adták fel. Take szeme végigpásztázta az épületet… Látta a lebbenő függönyt, mögötte az aggodalmas gyerekarcot. Takehiro…

Ez magához térítette. Nem várta meg, míg megtörténik a visszakapcsolás a stúdióba. Kinyomta a tévét. Hátradőlt a kanapén. Megpróbálta összeszedni magát és a gondolatait. Jobb híján a mahjongkészletet szemrevételezte, miközben próbálta összekaparni szétszaladó gondolatai maradványait. A játék itt-ott megsérült, amikor a múltkor Taiga leverte. Taiga… Beszívta, majd kieresztette a levegőt. Nem sóhaj volt ez, sokkal inkább szükségszerű levegővétel, mielőtt megfullad. Az utóbbi percekben, mintha lélegezni is elfelejtett volna.

Mi lehet Taigával? Érezte, ahogy szorul a mellkasa. Ismét mély levegőre volt szüksége. Elképzelni sem tudta, mi mehet végbe a férfi fejében. Hiszen ettől félt. Ez volt a rémálma. A hír, amely tönkrezúzhat mindent, amire feltette az életét. Vajon mit érezhet most? Átkozza-e az embert, aki kísértésbe vitte? Aki nem hagyta, hogy megfeledkezzen róla, hogy meleg? Aki nem segítette túljutni ezen, sőt! Hirtelen felállt. Lehajtott fejjel, tarkójára szorított kezekkel rótta a köröket a kanapé körül. Gondol-e rá? Rá, aki belevitte ebbe? Hogyan gondol rá? Átkozza, vagy…

Bassza meg, jól van?!

Olyan hirtelen csapta hátra a fejét, hogy beleroppant a nyaka. Az ajtó előtt nyilván ismét ádáz küzdelem zajlott, mert fojtott hangú vita szűrődött be. Csakazértsem figyelt oda. Az ablakhoz lépett. Élénken zakatolt a fejében Saito figyelmeztetése, hogy tegyen úgy, mintha a világon sem lenne, ezért nem húzta el a függönyt. Nem is ment teljesen közel, egy lépés távolságról vetett lopott pillantásokat az ötemeletnyi mélységben tipródó gyülekezetre.

Jellemzően ugyanazokat a logókat látta a közvetítő kocsikon, mint az apja háza előtt torlódó közúti akadály résztvevőin. És meglepően sokfélét. Ha ezek ennyien vannak itt, mi lehet Taiga lakásánál? Otthon van vajon? Az asztalon pihenő telefonjára pillantott. Fel kéne hívni… Tett két lépést, de a dudaszóló ismét megtorpantotta.

A bús picsába!

Engedelmesen felvette. Pillanatnyilag be volt zárva egy tágas, ám most megtévesztően fullasztónak bizonyuló szűk térbe, és az egyetlen, aki felvette vele a kapcsolatot, Saito volt. Egyáltalán, a hülye faszkalap, aki a pasijának nevezi magát, miért nem keresi?! … Annyira kiakadt volna?

\- Saito… - nem mondta tovább. A múltkori megingástól eltekintve, soha, de soha nem engedte meg magának, hogy gyengeséget mutasson a barátja előtt. Senki előtt, ami azt illeti. De ha most megszólal… megszegi ezt az aranyszabályt.

\- Take – az ismerős hang aggódása cseppet sem segített. Azon kapta magát, hogy majdnem bőg. Baszki! Egy virtuális pofon jobbról balról…

\- Saito, úgy tűnik behúztam a vesztes lapot – csoda, de sikerült lazára venni a figurát. – Várom az építő jellegű felvetéseket. Mit csináljak? – még az utolsó mondaton sem hallatszott, hogy minden idők legfontosabb kérdését tette fel, és szomjazza, hogy valaki végre megmondja rá a választ.

\- Takehasha – barátja hangja most kicsit neheztelőre váltott. – Legalább most ne csinálj úgy, mintha minden mindegy lenne. Emberből vagy… Azt ne mondd, hogy gondod egy szál se!

\- Nem mondom – közölte Take halkan. Nem tartott sokáig a nyegleség. És ez annyira nem vallott rá, hogy nem is akart gondolkodni az okán.

\- Take, Kajiyama-san már a közelben van, de a tömegen még át kell verekednie magát. Készen állsz?

Take végignézett a kitérdelt melegítőn és a gyűrött pólón, amit futtában magára kapott. Hát nem. Messzemenően nem állt készen.

\- Mire is? – kérdezte, és most nem bánta, hogy elveszetten cseng a hangja.

\- A távozásra. Azon az ajtón kell kijönnöd, ami előtt most koncra éhes hiénák gyülekeznek. És nem lesz könnyű dolgod – Take előtt felrémlett, ahogy tíz évvel ezelőtt két markos rendőr kíséretében tudott csak bejutni a tárgyalóterembe, akik gyakorlatilag utat ütöttek előtte az erőszakos riporterek sűrű sorai között. Összeszorult a gyomra. – Olyasmit vegyél fel, amiben magabiztosnak érzed magad. Egyetlen dolgod van, hogy semmi ne látsszon rajtad! Csak akkor lépj ki, amikor jelzek, hogy Kajiyama-san az ajtó előtt áll.

Take kétkedve nézett a bejárat felé.

\- Épp az imént mondtad, hogy nem tud átjutni a tömegen.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy rajta van a dolgon. Kajiyama Kimioról beszélünk, az Isten szerelmére. És vele van még öt Katagura katona. Ne legyenek kétségeid. Kapd össze magad!

\- Hová visztek?

\- A Katagura birtokra. Oda légy se jut be, ha az ojabun nem akarja.

Take különös megkönnyebbülést érzett, hogy valaki kivette a kezéből az irányítást, ugyanakkor erősen zavarta is a dolog.

\- Ő ott lesz?

Saito egy pillanatig hallgatott. Mint, aki nem tudja kiről van szó. De, amikor megszólalt, nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy teljesen képben van.

\- Nem. Egyelőre jobb, ha nem mutatkoztok együtt. Taiga magára vállalta, hogy elviszi a balhét.

Take olyan hirtelen érezte magát átlendülni a béka segge alatt vagyok állapotból a hű, de felbasztam magam életérzésbe, hogy ha nem saját maga éli át, el sem hiszi.

\- Mi van?! – csattant fel. – Erre meg ki kérte?!

\- Magára vette, Take. Miatta történt. És miattunk.

\- Ez az oka, hogy te tudod, mi van vele, én pedig nem?! – Take hallotta mennyire agresszív a hangja, de esze ágában sem volt visszafogni magát. – Ott ültök egy kupacban, és a megoldáson töritek az agyatokat?! Miközben kímélitek szegény Takehashát? Igy van, Saito?!

Barátja csak egy pillanatig habozott, de Take nem volt hülye, tudta, hogy beletrafált.

\- Szóval igazam van – dohogott.

\- Nem ülünk egy kupacban…

\- Ne. Folytasd. Tudod tíz perce azon molyolok, felhívjam-e a seggfejet. Meg, hogy mi lehet vele. Aggódom, a rohadt életbe! Erre ő? Azt hiszi azzal véd meg, ha nem gondol rám?! Elviszi a balhét?! Hogyan?

\- Sajtótájékoztatóra készül…

\- ÉS MI A NAGY BÜDÖS LÓFASZT FOG MONDANI???!!! LEHETNE, HOGY ÉN IS TUDJAK RÓLA?! VAGY ENGEM NEM ÉRINT?!

Nem sok tartotta, hogy végérvényesen odavágja a telefont. Csak valami berögződött, inkább ösztönös, mint tudatos hűség a barátjához tartotta vissza.

\- Higgadj le, Takehasha! Ez nem az a pillanat, amikor egymásnak kéne esnünk!

Saito is felemelte a hangját, de nem számonkérően, inkább aggódva.

Take vett néhány mély lélegzetet. Átgörgette magán az oxigént.

\- Szóval? Mit akar közzétenni az a barom, akiről egész eddig azt hittem, hogy magába omolva számolgatja a karrierjéből hátralévő napokat?

Saito majdnem elmosolyodott. Majdnem.

\- Igazán nem tudom, Take. De annyit mondhatok, hogy nem a karrierje izgatja.

Take hallgatott egy darabig, aztán – nagyon lehangoltan – megszólalt.

\- Olyan nagyszerű, hogy ezt a te közvetítéseddel kell megtudnom! Esetleg… ott ül melletted?

\- Dehogy.

\- Jól ismerlek, Saito. Túl gyorsan jött ez a válasz. Szomszéd szoba?

Saito nem válaszolt. Take megdörzsölte ráncbaszaladt homlokát. Apokaliptikus migrén érkeztét érezte közeledni.

\- Most őszintén, miért nem akar beszélni velem?

\- Nem arról van szó, hogy nem akar. Egyelőre azt sem tudja, hogy felhívtalak. Az információ is telefonon keresztül szivárgott ki. Igyekszünk nagyon óvatosak lenni.

\- Telefon?

\- Lehallgatták a telefonját.

\- A Beszélgetés?

\- Ezt most nem egészen értem.

\- Az előbb, a tévében. Valami Beszélgetést emlegettek.

\- Nos… Igen.

Take hallgatott. Továbbra is azon a véleményen volt, hogy feleslegesen óvatoskodnak, most meg már főleg. Még mindig neheztelt, de főleg az a fránya sajtótájékoztató érdekelte volna. Mi van, ha letagadja? Ha azt mondja, semmi közük egymáshoz.

\- Saito – tudta, hogy panaszos a hangja. – Beszélni szeretnék vele! Kérlek! Lehet?

Saito egy hosszú pillanatig nem válaszolt. Aztán mély sóhaj hallatszott a vonal túlsó oldaláról. Take hallotta, ahogy ajtók nyitódnak és csukódnak.

\- Take? – hallotta a mély, fájdalmasan ismerős hangot.

Take, maga sem tudta miért, felnevetett. Érezte, hogy kissé hisztérikus a hangja. A közepébe csapott, mert az idegrendszere nem viselt volna el további diplomatikus udvariaskodást.

\- Mire készülsz?! Mit akarsz tenni?! Mi az, amit még elmondani sem mersz nekem?! – időtlen idők óta nem érezte magát ennyire tehetetlennek. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy a feje felett döntsenek a sorsáról, hogy úgy kezeljék, mint valami porcelánbabát.

\- Take, kérlek, higgadj le!

\- Miért tenném?! Mi okom lenne rá? Talán partnerként kezelsz? Egyenrangú félként? Mert én nem úgy érzem!

\- Take-chan, engedd, hogy elintézzem – a mély hangban könyörgés csikordult. – Miattam kerültél ebbe a helyzetbe, az én dolgom…

\- Mert te vagy a férfi?! Én is férfi vagyok, bassza meg! Tudni akarom mi a terved!

Taiga hallgatott. Csak egy röpke percig, nem várta meg, míg a felpaprikázott doki ismét a fülébe zúdítja a frusztrációját.

\- Az a tervem, hogy mindent tagadok – mondta ki végül. Pontosan azt a mondatot, amitől Take a legjobban tartott. Ezért nem is volt meglepődve. Ellenben hirtelen valami természetellenes, jeges nyugalom lepte el.

\- Mindent? – érdeklődött gyanúsan udvarias hangon. – Talán azt is, hogy ismertél egyáltalán?

Taiga nem volt hülye, tökéletesen érzékelte, hogy az évszázad cunamija közelít. De nem akart hazudni.

\- Ez az egyetlen megoldás. Az egyetlen módja, hogy megvédjelek.

Az indulat ismét vörös felkiáltójeleket festett Take lehunyt szemhéja alá, de nem hagyta, hogy átvegye felette az uralmat.

\- Ki kérte, hogy megvédj? – sziszegte. – Vagy nem is erről van szó? Mit akarsz megvédeni? Engem? Vagy a bánatos karrieredet?

\- Take, kérlek! Irracionálisan viselkedsz! Csak védeni próbálom, akit szeretek!

Take tudta, hogy igaza van. De nem tudott segíteni magán. Bekövetkezett az, ami vele szinte soha nem történt meg. Az érzelmek tökéletesen átvették az uralmat a józan esze felett. Analitikus elméje a semmibe veszett, még csak közelről sem volt felkészülve rá, hogy rapszodikus viselkedése okát körülhatárolja.

\- Hát ez igazán nagyszerű, Taiga-san! Akkor ugye, nem okoz számodra problémát, ha én is pontosan ugyanezt teszem?

Kinyomta. És nem reagált a rögtön utána felhangzó dudaszóra. Nem akart vele beszélni. Most egészen biztosan nem. Saito telefonja pillanatnyilag Taiga kezében volt, így hát Keitát hívta. Éspedig a hivatali telefonjáról, hogy Keita készüléke fel se ismerje a számot. A halk bejelentkezés után már beszélni is kezdett.

\- Keita-san, Saito melletted van? – az igenlő válaszra sietve folytatta. – Kérlek, add át neki a telefont. Neki, és senki másnak. Ennyit jogom van kérni tőletek.

Nem jött válasz. De a következő pillanatban Saito halk „hallója” hallatszott.

– Saito, mindent megteszek, amit mondtok. Rendben. Megvárom Kajiyama Kimiot, és csakis vele hagyom el a lakást. De kérek valamit. Menjetek el az anyám és az apám házába. Vigyétek el őket valahová – elfintorodott. – Persze, nem feltétlenül egy helyre. Később kifizetem a költségeket.

\- Erre nincs szükség.

Pedig Take már azt hitte, megnyugodott, és tud hideg fejjel gondolkodni.

\- Ne gyámkodj fölöttem – csattant fel. – Se te, se más! Most pedig leteszem. Ahogy mondtad, fel kell készülnöm a távozásra.

Hangsúlyozottan finoman tette le a készüléket az asztalra. Egy gondolat, ami a dühödt beszélgetés alatt már ott motoszkált a fejében, most határozott formát öltött. Még töprengett rajta, de közben már a gardróbba ment, hófehér inget, antracitszürke, méretre szabott öltönyt vett fel, palaszürke selyemnyakkendővel. Az összhatást hidegen szikrázó gyémánt nyakkendőtű tette teljessé. A haját hátrazselézte. Fekete szövet felöltőt dobott a vállára, és kisétált a nappaliba, hogy bevárja az érte küldött különítményt. A várakozás alatt rákeresett a telefonján a „Beszélgetés”-re. Hosszasan, figyelmesen olvasott. A játékos manóarc a semmibe veszett, ridegnek és megközelíthetetlennek tűnt, és jól is volt ez így, mert pontosan ez volt a célja.

***

Taigát hajnali fél hatkor Ise Tamaki hívása ébresztette fel kivételesen szép álmából, amelyben egyaránt szerepelt egy dojó, a filmes smink szúrós illata és Takehasha. Hogy milyen összefüggésben, azt, ha megfeszítik sem tudta volna elmondani, meg három másodperc alatt mindent el is felejtett, ahogy Tamaki szaggatott izgatottsággal pár mondatban összefoglalta számára a lényeget. Pontosan az alatt a három másodperc alatt omlott össze az egész élete, és ami azt illeti, ő maga is. És tudta, hogy fel kell állnia. Ismét.

30 perc múlva az ISE székházban volt, a teljes menedzsmentje készültségben várta, de alig fél órája tanácskoztak, amikor világossá vált, hogy a székházat ostromló sajtó elől ki kell menekülnie, az egyetlen lehetséges úton, a mélygarázson keresztül. Szinte vonyítani támadt volna kedve. Már megint egy kicseszett mélygarázs. A 21. sz.-i technokrata civilizáció leghasznosabb találmányának a mélygarázs bizonyult. Számára legalábbis egészen biztosan. 

Kajiyama Kimio jött érte, sportos, feltűnés mentes öltözékben, egy középkategóriás Toyotával, mint utólag kiderült, a Katagura Corp. portása adta kölcsön a családi autóját. Taiga, amennyire magas termete engedte, elfeküdt a hátsó ülésen, Kimio pedig letakarta egy kockás pléddel, így hagyták maguk mögött az ISE környéki utcákat.

Már egy órája a Katagura jogi osztályának kis tárgyalójában rótta a tébolyító köröket, a helyiség és saját testének mérete erősen súlyosbította a stresszfaktort, alig öt méretes lépéssel át tudta szelni a nem túl nagy szobát, de már így is kilométerek gyűltek a lábában, és fogalma sem volt róla, mikor és hogyan lesz ennek az egésznek vége.

Majd megveszett érte, hogy hallja Takehasha hangját, de nem merte felhívni. Gyáván és kétségbeesetten szorongatta a telefonját. Rettegett Take reakciójától. Rettegett a fagytól a hangjában, amire bízvást számíthatott, miután belerángatta korcs élete tragikomikus fordulatába. A média nem késlekedett, reggel hétre már az egész nemzet hírét vehette, ki a telefonbeszélgetésben emlegetett „csodálatos férfi”. Hamarosan pedig Saito jóvoltából megtudhatta, hogy Take mindenről értesült. Hogy is ne tette volna, amikor komplett vesztegzár vette körül az egész háztömböt, amelyben éppen tartózkodott.

Taiga most az asztal mellett ült, és üres tekintette bámulta a kivetítőt a szemben lévő falon, amelyre a tévéadásokat lőtték ki. A felosztott kép 8 csatorna reggeli műsorába engedett bepillantást, párhuzamosan és egyidőben, zavarosan villogó kockákban. Alig figyelt.

Az asztalon, előtte, három kinyitott laptopon az legfontosabb közösségi oldalakon visszatükröződő közönségvéleményt kísérhette nyomon. Már ha lett volna hozzá türelme…

A középsőre tévedt a tekintete. Már megint ott volt, a Beszélgetés, ahogy pár óra alatt elhíresült a médiában. Csak pár mondat… A klaviatúrára tévedt a keze. Maga sem tudta miért, már vagy százszor olvasta végig, és egy alkalommal sem érzett mást, mint emésztő öngyűlöletet, amiért hagyta ezt megtörténni… Amiért ő maga tette meg… Hogy lehetett ekkora átkozott nagy marha! Kimerevítette a képet. A hangot már korábban levették, különben a helyiségben elviselhetetlen lett volna a hangzavar. Na persze így meg a csend volt ideggyilkos.

„…

_\- És milyen? Ne légy undok, Taiga-shii! Mondj már valamit!_

_ \- … Hol is kezdjem Min Jong-ah… Ő olyan… kedves, vicces, elkötelezett, csodálatos barát…_

_ \- Barát? Te most miről beszélsz? Most akkor a kedvesed, vagy a barátod?_

_ \- A legjobb barátom, még a középiskolából, és a kedvesem is, igen._

_ \- Barátságból szerelem… Ez romantikus. Szép? Ha veled lehet, akkor biztosan nagyon csinos!_

_ \- Szép?... Szerintem gyönyörű. De tudod, Min Jong-ah, azt hiszem, ő jobban értékelné, ha azt mondanám róla, hogy jóképű._

_ …._

_ \- Jóképű?! Csak nem azt akarod mondani…_

_ \- De igen, azt akarom mondani. A kedvesem egy férfi…”_

Ennyi. Csak pár mondat kiragadva egy hosszú beszélgetésből. Ami ezután következett, már nem tartalmazott új információt. Csak áldani tudta a józan eszét, hogy ennél több részletet nem adott ki. Talán a beidegződések miatt? A leleplezéstől való félelem, vagy a szórakoztatóipar belesulykolt szabályai? Csak óvatosan, magánéletről mindig csak óvatosan… Akárhogy is, most nagyon nagy szerencsének bizonyult.

Mégis. Ez a pár mondat is elég volt. Daishi Taiga meleg. Egy férfi a szeretője. Pont. Bármi, amit ezután mondott volna, csak ront a helyzeten, de semmiképpen sem javít. Hát így. Itt van, amitől rettegett.

Felállt és az ablakhoz lépett. Az utcán, odalent még nyugalom volt. Még nem tudják, hogy itt van… Hátrahajtotta a fejét, és felsóhajtott. Behunyta a szemét, hogy kizárja a külvilágot, és arra fókuszáljon, ami most a legfontosabb. Mit is érez ezek után?

Semmit? Ürességet. Milyen érdekes… Éveken át rettegsz valamitől, és amikor bekövetkezik, csak a végtelen nagy űrt érzed… A helyen, ahol eddig a torokszorító aggodalom növekedett, mint egy rosszindulatú, kínzóvá puffadt daganat. Most már tudják. Mindenki tudja. Miért nem érez pusztító félelmet? Megaláztatást? Szorongást, hogy ezek után, hogyan néznek rá az emberek… Hogy akarják e még nézni az emberek… Hogy undorodnak e tőle… Ahogy ő is undorodott magától, olyan nagyon sokáig. Miért?

Visszafordult az ablak felé, és csak nézte a lent lassan csordogáló autófolyamot. A reggeli csúcs még javában lassította a forgalmat. Hirtelen felrémlett előtte Takehasha arca, ahogy szex után ott fekszik a párnán, félig lehunyt szemhéja alól lustán követi az ő mozdulatait, ajkán kielégült félmosollyal, még a vágy pírjával a bőrén… A válasz. A válasz mindenre. Take az övé. Ha semmi más nem jutna Daishi Taigának a világ javaiból, csak Higashikumi Takehasha, az is elég lenne. Már 13 éve elég lenne. Egy végtelenség óta elég lenne… Elég…

Hátat fordított az ablaknak, a kivetítőre tévedt a tekintete. Egy pillanat alatt minden erő kiment a lábaiból. Az egyik csatorna… nem ismerte a helyet, nem ismerte a nőt, aki merev derékkal állta az újságírók ostromát, de a képek alatt körbekúszó felirat nem hagyott kétséget: az ott Chikamitsu Soda háza. Az apáé, akit tíz éve elítéltek az fia bántalmazásáért. Minden istenek az égben! Még csak pár órája, és mindent kiszagoltak! Az iménti álságos nyugalom egy másodperc adta át a helyét végtagzsibbasztó reszketésnek. Ha ezt Take látja! Ha látja, hogy mivel jár együtt lenni vele! Ha ezek ennyien vannak a Chikamitsu háznál, mi lehet Take lakása előtt?! Ha Take ezt látja… Átéli…

A gyomrára szorította a kezét. Csak azért tudja túlélni, mert Take az övé. De ha nem? Ha már nem?! Ha másképpen dönt, mindezt látva? Előráncigálta a farzsebéből a telefonját, izgalomtól bizonytalan ujjakkal indította el a hívást. Szinte meg sem várta, amíg a másik bejelentkezik.

\- Tamaki-san! Kérlek! Mi van a sajtótájékoztatóval? Mikor kezdhetjük?

Még hallgatta a nem túl biztató híreket, amikor kinyílt az ajtó. Odapislogott, és meglepetésében lehanyatlott a telefont tartó karja. Már csak messziről szivárgott el hozzá Ise Tamaki megnyugtatónak szánt, mély hangú dörmögése.

Fiatal férfi állt az ajtóban. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint bármely egyetemista széles e városban. Farmert viselt, lezser inget, dzsekit, edzőcipőt. Minden bizonnyal nagyon sietett, mert máskor akkurátusan fegyelmezetten arcába fésült frizuráját ziláltan, a baseballsapka alá hátragyűrve viselte, fogalma sem volt róla, milyen előnyösen emeli ki ezzel finom vonású arcát és lágy pillantású, nagy szemét, amelyről még a szemüveg is félrecsúszott. Taiga most már egészen biztosan tudta, hogy igaza volt. A showbuisnessben lenne a helye.

\- Yusei! – sietve elköszönt Tamakitól, kinyomta a telefonját, hogy minden figyelmét öccsének szentelhesse. Irracionális boldogságot érzett, hogy ott látja maga mellett.

A fiú földre dobta a hátizsákját.

\- Aniki, eljöttem. Jöttem, ahogy hallottam a hírt.

Többet nem mondott, nem is kellett, mert daliás bátyja máris előtte termett, és szoros ölelésbe vonta az ő sokkal törékenyebb termetét.

\- Yusei! Nem is hiszed, mennyire örülök! Nem tudom, mi hozott ide, de boldoggá tette a bátyádat. Nagyon boldoggá – elengedte a fiút, hátrébb lépett egyet, hogy rámosolyoghasson.

Yusei viszonozta a gesztust.

\- Nem az a természetes, aniki, hogy a család támogasson ilyen nehéz percekben? Én vagyok a családod!

Határozottan jelentette ki, természetesnek is tűnt a szájából, de Taigát nem ejtették a fejére. Yusei egyedül volt itt. Sejtette, hogy nem kéne, de azért megkérdezte.

\- Apa? Anya?

Yusei zavartan félrepillantott. Aztán mégis nekidurálta magát.

\- Én vagyok a családod – ismételte meg nyomatékosan.

Taiga biccentett. Hát, legalább az öccse… Leült az egyik székre, és felpillantott a srácra.

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Yusei, te is tudod! Ha mellém állsz… Akárhogy is, nem akarlak választásra kényszeríteni. Ha mellém állsz, elveszted a családodat.

Yusei állta a tekintetét.

\- Aniki, én vagyok a családod, te pedig az én családom.

Taiga egy hosszú pillanatig hallgatott, aztán bólintott. A fiú tehát már döntött. Nem állíthatta, hogy nem árasztotta el hálás öröm a döntés hallatán. De persze, később még beszélnek erről. Kevésbé felhergelt állapotban. Szeme a félrehajított hátizsákra siklott. Összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Mi van abban a zsákban? – kérdezte gyanakodva. Ránézésre átlagos iskolai hátizsáknak tűnt, csak valahogy… az ember egyetemre nem cipel ennyi dolgot magával.

\- Az irataim. És ruha három napra. Több nem fért bele. De gondoltam, majd naponta mosok.

Taiga hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, aztán – hajnal óta először – elvigyorodott. Eszébe jutott a designer ruhákkal tömött gardróbja.

\- Hát nem hiszem, hogy szükség lesz rá – mondta inkább magának, mint a fiúnak. Intett, hogy üljön le.

\- Hogy találtál meg?

\- A múltkor azt mondtad, ha kedvem van, keresselek meg az Ise székházban. Nem felejtettem ám el. Úgyhogy odamentem. Alig tudtam az ajtóhoz verekedni magam. Még szerencse, hogy a portás beengedett, miután igazoltam magam. Ott megtudtam, hogy már elhagytad az épületet. Egy elképesztő pasas hozott át ide, egy álom sportkocsival – Taiga halványan elmosolyodott. A srác azért nem hazudtolta meg a korát. Lelkesedést vált ki belőle egy jó autó.

\- Elképesztő pasas? – visszhangozta.

\- Ilyennel még sosem találkoztam, eskü. A copfja a fenekét veri. Fura ürge, de olyan elegáns… Divatlapokban láttam ilyet.

Taiga szemöldöke a homloka közepére szaladt.

\- Sakuya-chan? Mit keres itt?

Yusei ábrázata erősen arról árulkodott, hogy fogalma sincs a miértekről, de a kérdés szerencsésen eldőlt, mert éppen ebben a pillanatban az ajtó lassan, óvatosan kinyílt, és beóvakodott rajta egy… öltöny?! Egy vállfán lógott, átlátszó ruhavédő tasakban. Teljes szerelésnek tűnt, hófehér ing, sötét bíbor színű nyakkendő, fölötte felettébb elegáns, fekete öltöny. Semmi extra, mégis szemet gyönyörködtető összeállítás. A vállfa most kicsit feljebb emelkedett, aztán oldalra, és az öltözék mögül kipislogott Ise Sakuya finom arca. Taigának végre leesett mi történik, felpattant, és elvette tőle a cuccot. Sakuya fújtatott.

\- Na végre, valaki! Roppant kellemetlen egy ekkora mérettel közlekedni, ha valaki egyébként a szőnyeg alatt surran – Taiga elmosolyodott. Sakuya összességében és általában eléggé elégedett volt magával, ritkán esett meg, hogy öniróniát csillogtatott volna meg.

Meghajolt a kis divattervező felé.

\- Üdvözöllek, Sakuya-chan – bár ez eléggé bizalmas megszólításnak számított, ezt a fiút mindenki így hívta. – Minek köszönhetjük, hogy itt vagy?

Sakuya élesen mérlegelő szemmel pillantott rá.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy mi történik körülötted, elég összeszedettnek tűnsz, Taiga-nii-chan.

Taiga kicsit megbántódott. Az, hogy összedőlt körülötte a világ, nem jelentette azt, hogy bunkónak kéne lennie.

\- Mégiscsak japán lennék, nem igaz? – morogta maga elé.

Sakuya közelebb lépett, de a firtató él nem tűnt el a pillantásából. Lágyan, halkan szólalt meg.

\- Taiga-nii-chan, nem tudhatom min mész keresztül. Bár én is meleg vagyok, engem az első pillanattól így fogadtak el, ebben az állapotban szereztem nevet magamnak, ráadásul egy olyan szakmában, ahol nem kivételes az ilyesmi. Ellenben te… - sajnálkozó mosolyra húzta a száját. – Szóval, nem tudhatom mi jár a fejedben, de – tudom sablonosan hangzik – számíthatsz rám mindenben, amire csak szükséged van – elhallgatott, és csöppnyi zavarral félrenézett. Mintha túl soknak érezte volna a hirtelen érzelgősséget. Megköszörülte a torkát, és ismét Taigára szegezte a tekintetét. Ismét mérlegelt, de ez a pillantás egészen más analízisről árulkodott. Olyannyira, hogy Taiga tett egy önkéntelen lépést hátra. Sakuya lehunyta a szemét, és amikor megint kinyitotta, kendőzetlen neheztelés áradt belőle. – Daishi-san, a bátyámtól azt hallottam, hogy sajtótájékoztatóra készülsz. De most tényleg… Tényleg ebben a szakadt farmerben és lepusztult sportpulóverben kell ezt megtenned?! – mutatott vádlón Taiga viseltes, EXO feliratú kapucnis felsőjére. Taiga olyan zavart érzett, mint egy rajtakapott kisiskolás.

\- Csak magamra kaptam, ami a kezem ügyébe került…

Sakuya most meg jóindulatúan mosolyodott el. Megbocsátóan intett.

\- Pontosan így gondoltam – kihúzott egy széket, és elegánsan elhelyezte rajta minőségi kötöttbe és fekete pantallóba bújtatott vékony testét. – Hoztam neked fellépő ruhát. Figyelembe vettem katasztrofálisan konzervatív ízlésvilágodat, és hanyagoltam az extra elemeket. – Mindketten tudták, hogy ez csupán költői finomítása a keserű valóságnak. A bűnbánó eltévelyedett nem állhat a nemzet elé valami kihívó outfitben, ami csak felesleges hangsúlyokkal emelné ki eléggé el nem ítélhető másságát. Taiga keserű félmosolyra húzta száját. Hálás volt Sakuya tapintatáért. Meg az öltönyért is. Neki eszébe sem jutott ilyesmi.

Daishi Yusei csak tipródott egyik tornacipős lábáról a másikra, ahogy figyelte őket. Bár a bátyja már tíz éve szorgalmatoskodott a szórakoztatóiparban, most először volt alkalma megfigyelni, hogy működnek a dolgok a színfalak mögött. Régebben, ha gondolt ilyesmire, mindig arra az elkeserítő eredményre jutott, hogy ő csak egy kiábrándító átlagember lehetne ebben a közegben. Most azonban nem érzett mást, csak vérpezsdítő izgalmat. Szívta magába az információkat, elejtett félszavakat és a semmihez sem mérhető atmoszférát. Bár az ok, ami ide szólította, több volt, mint siralmas, mégis – és ezért tudat alatt valahol szégyellte is magát – meglepő otthonosságot érzett. És izomfeszítő késztetést, hogy tegyen valamit a bátyjáért, bár elképzelni sem tudta, hogy miben lehetne hasznára.

\- Köszönöm, Sakuya-chan! Nem tudom eléggé megköszönni. Most azonban egyelőre kényszerpályán vagyunk. Még nem kaptam meg Tamaki-santól az időpontot.

Sakuya biccentett.

\- Felteszem, egyelőre próbálja összetrombitálni a megbízhatóbb sajtótermékek képviselőit. Egy kicsit üljünk itt, és higgadjunk le – szeme a kivetítőre tévedt. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy ilyesmiket nézni jelen helyzetben jót tesz a lelkivilágodnak? – kérdezte kétkedve.

Taiga, nem túl őszintén, elvigyorodott.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem. De abban is, hogy létfontosságú képben lennem az eseményekkel. Az asszisztensem segíthetne benne, de Miwa-san abban a pillanatban visszalépett a feladattól, ahogy értesült nem túl szerencsés szexuális orientációmról. Talán a fenekét féltette tőlem. Komolyan, olyan arcot vágott, mint akit csak kivételes mázlija mentett meg a férfi számára legrosszabb sorstól. A szerencsétlen…

Sakuya felszusszant.

\- Nem túl szerencsés, hmmm… Talán nem túl diplomatikus részemről, de soha nem éreztem magam szerencsétlennek amiatt, hogy a férfiak mozgatják meg a libidómat.

Taiga hirtelen olyan érdeklődést érzett, ami még általános nyomorát is háttérbe szorította. Igazság szerint nem nagyon értekezett még melegekkel arról, hogy hogyan látják a világot, lévén, hogy a legutóbbi időkig erős tagadásban élt, ami azt illeti. Kihúzott egy másik széket, és lehuppant éppen szembe Sakuyával. Közben Yusei is leült, ő a laptopoknak szentelte a figyelmét, az ég tudja mi járt a fejében, még egy jegyzetfüzetet is elővett, és sűrű sorokban összegezte a látottakat. Erősen meglepően viselkedett, de Taiga figyelmét most Sakuya rabolta el.

\- Hogy érted ezt, Sakuya-chan?

Az ifjú designer megütközve nézett rá. Kicsit helyezkedett, hogy hosszú hajfonatát kiszabadítsa a szék és asztal közé szorult helyzetéből, aztán azonban Taigára pislogott.

\- Hogyhogy…? – pislogott érdeklődve.

Taigának eszébe jutott, hogy eddig nemigen beszéltek egymással két szónál többet, most meg itt üldögélnek, és nem akármilyen intimitásokról cserélnek eszmét. Elhatározta, hogy óvatosan fogalmaz. Nem akarta megsérteni, vagy elijeszteni.

\- Úgy értem… Hogy is mondjam, nemigen volt eddig meleg társaságom, nem tudom, mások mit gondolnak erről, de…eddig nem is gondolkodtam rajta. Szóval…azt hittem mindenki úgy érez ezzel kapcsolatban, mint én. Hogy ez egy csapás…egy átok. De te…?

Sakuya csak figyelte nagy őzszemeivel, amíg befejezte a mondatot, aztán hirtelen felkuncogott.

\- Ó, Taiga-nii-chan, már értem – nagyot levegőt vett. – Értem, mire gondolsz. Hát, hogy is mondjam, ne hidd, hogy nem vagyok tisztában vele, mennyire szerencsés vagyok. A családom olyan szellemben nevelt, hogy amikor rájöttem, hogy a vonzódásom tárgya nem átlagos, egy pillanatra sem volt kétséges, számomra minden érzelmi és anyagi támogatás megadatott – töprengő mosollyal ajkán elgondolkodott. – Talán előbb tudták mi vagyok, mint én magam. Hiszen…nézz csak rám! Szóval középiskolás koromban szerelmes lettem egy szépséges senpaiomba, és ő is belém. A barátaink úgy fogadták a hírt, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Elzártan éltünk egy bentlakásos, művészeti iskolában, csak fiúknak. Különleges atmoszféra volt az. Mire kikerültem a nagyvilágba, és rájöttem, hogy nem mindenki olyan elfogadó és kedves mint a családom és a barátaim, már senki nem tudott volna meggyőzni róla, hogy nem vagyok a szerencse fia. Igen. Számomra ez boldogság. Értékelem azt, ami vagyok, és örömömet lelem a férfiakban, akikkel összehoz a sors. A lányok meg a barátaim – az asztalra csapott, bár csak finoman. – Hát nem nagyszerű? Persze tudom, hogy nem mindenkinek ilyen…szinte senkinek, ami azt illeti. És azzal is tisztában vagyok, mi minden történhet az emberrel, csak azért, mert más, mint a többség – halványult el a mosolya mire befejezte.

Taiga elgondolkodott. Hát lehet ezt így is… Ha szerencsések az együttállások, persze. Sakuya figyelte az arcát, nyilván sejtette, mire gondol, mert sietve folytatta.

\- Taiga-nii-chan, ne gondolkodj azon, hogy veled miért nem történhetett meg, ami velem. Ahogy mondtam, nézz rám…aztán magadra…A világ igazságtalan. Hogy is fogadná el, ha egy ilyen csodálatos férfi, mint te, nem követi a kegyetlen törvényeit!

Taiga éppen kinyitotta volna a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, hogy elmondja, mennyire különlegesnek tartja beszélgetőtársát, de mire hang jöhetett volna ki a torkán, az ajtó is kitárult. MacLaine Saito és Katagura Keita lépett be. Az előbbi kezében telefon, amit most szó nélkül Taiga kezébe nyomott, az ajtó felé biccentett. Taiga értette. Jobb, ha ezt most egyedül intézi. A füléhez emelte a készüléket, miközben a behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

Amikor halottsápadtan visszatért, Saitot a sarokba félrehúzódva találta, fülére tapasztott telefonnal, de egyébiránt szótlanul. Sakuya és Keita az ablakból figyelte az utcát.

\- Közvetítő kocsik érkeztek az épület elé – jelentette be Sakuya. Taiga az ablakhoz sietett. A többemeletnyi mélységben húzódó utcaszint valóban kezdődő közlekedési káosz jeleit mutatta.

\- Honnan a fenéből tudták meg, hogy itt vagyok?! – csattant fel elkeseredetten.

\- Azt hiszem nem miattad vannak itt…-kezdte Saito, aki már eltette a mobilját, és éppen a kivetítőket ellenőrizte, de mielőtt folytathatta volna, Keita megszorította a karját. Saito kérdő pillantására Yusei felé biccentett. Saito szemöldöke magasra futott, és mintha Sakuyát is csak most vette volna észre. – Egész kis gyülekezet gyűlt itt össze, amíg nem jártam erre – állapította meg szárazon.

Mielőtt Taiga reagálhatott volna, Sakuya szólt közbe.

\- Vettem a kimondatlan üzenetet, Saito-nii-chan. Már itt sem vagyok – felállt és az asztalra akkurátusan elhelyezett öltönyre intett. – Eszedbe ne jusson visszaküldeni, Taiga-nii-chan! A számodra készített kollekcióm része, méretre szabták. – Az ajtó felé indult, de kifelé menet megtorpant. – Kajiyama-san az épületben van?

Saito kicsit türelmetlenül várta, hogy kimenjen, de azért nem tudott elnyomni egy mosolyt.

\- Sajnos nem, Sakuya-chan! De feltétlenül megemlítem neki, hogy kerested!

Sakuya a mondat végére minden érdeklődését elvesztette. Utolsót intett a válla fölött, és kivonult a szobából. Taiga végre szavához jutott. Yusei közben felugrott, és zavartan igazgatta a szemüvegét. Nemigen mert a magas, különös külsejű férfira nézni.

\- Ez a fiatalember itt az öcsém, Saito-san. Daishi Yusei.

Yusei idegesen meghajolt. Amikor kiegyenesedett, szeme a vörös hajú japán mögött álló, karcsú alakra tévedt. Meglepetésében nyelt egyet. Úgy látszik ma ilyen napja van. Csupa hosszú hajú bishonennel hozza össze a jó sorsa. A vörös most a hosszú hajúra nézett. Az megvonta a vállát. Yusei úgy látta, sokkal több rejlik ebben a kommunikációban, mint amit külső szemlélő megérthetne. Saito most visszafordult Yusei felé.

\- Örülök, Daishi-san, hogy megismerhettem! MacLaine Saito vagyok, az úr pedig Katagura Keita. Remélem később elmélyíthetjük ismeretségünket, most azonban váltanunk kell pár szót a bátyjával. Ha megengedi…

Yusei készségesen kilépett az asztal mögül.

\- Természetesen. Odakint várakozom, ha az rendben van – nézett segélykérően a bátyjára. Taiga biztatóan bólintott.

\- A folyosón kényelmes fotelek várnak Önre – biccentett Keita. – Az ajtó előtt talál egy úriembert, a testőröm. Kérem, mondja el neki, hogy én küldtem, intézkedni fog frissítő ügyében.

Yusei szintén elindult az ajtó felé, útközben hárítólag felemelte a kezét.

\- Erre semmi szükség, Katagura-san! – egy pillanatra megtorpant, és visszafordult. – Az önök helyében ránéznék a 3-as monitorra. Készülődik ott valami.

Miután kilépett, Taiga Saitora nézett.

\- Szóval honnan tudják, hogy itt vagyok?

\- Nem tudják, nem miattad vannak itt – a kivetítő felé intett. Taiga kísértést érzett, hogy a hármas monitort figyelje, de Saito a kivetítőre kötött laptophoz lépett, és kinagyította az egyik csatorna műsorát. Nyilvánvalóan nem a hármas monitorét. Taigának három másodpercre volt szüksége, hogy – ma nem először – jégfolyamot érezzen az ereiben áramlani. Az elnémított képernyőn Katagura Keita arca látszott premier plánban. Alatta felirat: „_A botrány tovább gyűrűzik. Daishi Taiga a cégörökössel csalja kedvesét?_” Kisebb lesifotók kettejükről beszédesen illusztrálták a soha nem volt kapcsolatot. Taiga Keitára nézett. A fiatalember arcáról nem lehetett semmit leolvasni.

\- Úgy tűnik ez volt a valódi cél. Most legalább tudjuk, hogy kudarcot vallottunk – mutatott rá kongó hangon Saito.

Keita hevesen megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Nem kudarc. Holnap mi fogunk győzni.

\- Bemocskoltak, Keita.

\- Nem. Már nem volt titok, hogy a férfiakat szeretem. Egy jóképű férfival hírbe hoztak, ennyi történt.

\- Te is tudod, hogy nem. A vállalat megsínyli ezt.

Keita nem válaszolt. Vagyis… inkább Taiga felé fordult, és mélyen meghajolt.

\- A bocsánatodat kérem, Daishi-san! Áldozatává váltál a Katagura belharcainak! Ez megbocsáthatatlan!

\- Kérlek, Katagura-san! Ne érezd így! Mindketten áldozatok vagyunk, de én csak abban bízhatok, hogy mindez nem volt hiába. Remélem, hogy holnap bosszút álltok mindezért. Még mielőtt Keita válaszolhatott volna, Saito nyögött fel hangosan. Szeme a Yusei által árván hagyott laptopra tapadt.

\- Nem hiszem el! Mi a zavaros Úristen jár a fejében?!

Néhány mozdulat, és a hármas monitor képe felváltotta a Keitáról szóló híreket. Saito egy pöccintéssel hangot is adott a látványhoz.

A képernyőn egy parkoló látszott, tele újságírókkal. A riporterekkel szemben Higashikumi Takehasha állt egymagában. Láthatólag beszélni készült. A zaj elcsitult, méretes mikrofonok nyomultak közel a magányos alakhoz. Mielőtt megszólalt volna, fekete, lesötétített üvegű autó gördült mögéje. Taiga felismerte, a Katagura használta ezeket a kocsikat. Úgy tűnik Kajiyama Kimio mindenre felkészült.

\- Nem tudom mit akar – folytatta Saito -, de azt sem, hogy miért hagyja Kajiyama-san.

Taiga holtraváltan figyelte a vékony, öltönyös figurát. Ezt a szigorú, hátranyalt frizurát még sosem látta.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy hagyta volna magát lebeszélni – mondta ki halkan.

Take most intett. A csend még nagyobb lett.

\- Higashikumi Takehasha vagyok. Azért vagyok itt, hogy bocsánatot kérjek mindenkitől, akinek a hírek, amelyek ma napvilágot láttak, csalódást okoztak – derékszögben meghajolt, mielőtt folytatta volna, majd kiegyenesedett. – Nem fogok kérdésekre válaszolni, de elismerem, hogy mindenki joggal vár magyarázatot a történtekre. Ezért kijelentem a következőket: Az események alakulásában, amelyek olyan sok mindenki felháborodását felkeltették, Daishi Taiga-san ártatlan. Amikor hazatért Japánba, az igaztalan vádak, amelyek megtörték a karrierjét Koreában, végtelenül megsebezték, nagyon érzékeny lelkiállapotba került. Mint régi ismerőséhez, hozzám fordult segítségért, én pedig kihasználtam ezt a fájdalmas helyzetet, és elcsábítottam. A felelősség az enyém. A hibám megbocsáthatatlan – még egyszer mélyen meghajolt. Ezúttal hosszabban úgy is maradt. A tömeg vele szemben felbolydult. A riporterek egymás szavába vágva kiabáltak, a félkör egyre szorosabbra zárult körülötte, mielőtt azonban teljesen körbevették volna, két magas Katagura katona ugrott ki a fekete furgonból, az egyik közé és a mohó siserehad közé ugrott, a másik karonragadta a törékeny alakot, és a kocsiba tuszkolta.

A három férfi a tárgyalóban egymásra nézett. Egyikük sem szólt semmit, de Taiga úgy érezte a falak határozottan és biztosan agyonnyomják, a szuszt is kiszorítják belőle.

***

\- Ez mi a faszra volt jó! Most azonnal magyarázza meg, miért csinálta ezt?! – a férfi szórakozottan tolta odébb magától a telefonkagylót. Esze ágában sem volt megsüketülni. Megvárta, amíg az ordítozás alábbhagy, csak utána méltatta válaszra a gyalázkodót.

\- Miért ne? A holnapi akció előtt egyáltalán nem volt hátrányos felkavarni az állóvizet.

\- Semmi szükségünk nem volt erre! Ezzel az ütőkártyával még voltak terveink! Most elvesztettünk minden helyzeti előnyt, amit több hónapos, nem, több éves kemény munkával szereztünk! Mi a frászra volt ez jó?!

A férfi keze ráfeszült a telefonkagylóra, az arcára jégmerev maszk ereszkedett. Szándékosan halkan válaszolt, de hangja nem hagyott kétséget a véleményéről.

\- Hát nem egyértelmű? Maguk beleszálltak ebbe a játszmába, és holnap megkapják, amit akartak: kriminalizálhatják a Katagurát. Ennyi volt világos?! Ez a gumi holnapután már az enyém lesz. Márpedig nekem semmi szükségem nincs magukra a továbbiakban. Mindenki megkapta, amit várt erről az együttműködéstől. Minek kellene ütőkártyákat hagynom az állam kezében? Örüljön annak, amije van, és takarodjon előlem! És ne higgye, hogy még egyszer esélye lesz a cégem közelébe férkőzni! Erről gondoskodom! 


	15. Chapter 15

Kajiyama Kimio hipnotikus erőt érzett felsejleni Takega Akeshi sétapálcájában. Ugyanakkor megnyugtató állandóságot is. Gyerekkora óta ismerte ezt a pálcát, ahogy a másik 11-et is Takega-senpai gyűjteményéből. Ez most a sötét, fényezett faborítású volt éppen, szimpla, ébenfekete markolatát csak minimalista aranyberakás díszítette. Elegánsnak és ártalmatlannak látszott, de Kimionak már volt alkalma megpillantani a benne rejlő halálos pengét. Ha ezt hozta magával, Takega-senpai harcra készült. Nem feltétlen fizikai összecsapásra, de harcra. Maga a pálca jelenléte jelezte a nap jelentőségét.

Kimio a pálca hegyét figyelte már percek óta. Takega Akeshiről a legélesebb szemű szemlélő is kijelenthette volna, hogy már-már unalomig nyugodtan ücsörög a tárgyalóasztal melletti kényelmes, karfás székben. De Kimio jó megfigyelő volt. Pontosan tudta, hogyan jelentkezik a feszültség, bármelyik Katagura vezetőről legyen is szó. Az ojabun például látszólag az ablak túl oldaláról bepislogó természetet figyelte, rezzenéstelen arccal. Nishio Kazumasha ábrázatáról szintén lehetetlenség lett volna bármit leolvasni, de időről időre nagyot szusszantott, és kényszeresen igazgatta a mellényét. Katagura Keita finoman mosolygott. Ami ijesztő is lehetett a beavatottaknak, mert ritkán tette. MacLaine Saito elegáns gyűrűjét tekergette, körbe-körbe az ujján, fáradhatatlanul. Kimio még azt is tudta, hogy a gyűrű belsejét diszkréten a MacLaine-klán gravírozott jelszava díszíti, és hogy többszáz éves darab. Takega Akeshi pedig… amikor felsrófolta az idegrendszerét, jellemzően megtalálta botja hegyével a láthatatlan mintákat a padlón. És körberajzolta őket. Újra, és újra…

A többiek számára ez csupán egy volt a vállalatkomplexum száz, meg száz üzletkötése közül. Ez a pár ember azonban tudta mi forog kockán.

MacLaine Saito szeme végigsöpört a gyülekezeten. A tárgyaló megtelt. A Kataguránál minden lehetséges üzletfelet komolyan vettek. Lopva az órájára sandított. Itt az idő.

Kajiyama Kimio végre jelet kapott. Kicsit megigazította a headseatet, hogy jobban hallja az információt, aztán halkan befejezte a beszélgetést. A jelenlévőkhöz fordult.

\- Uraim, a Kamaratsu képviselői megérkeztek. Készüljenek a fogadásukra! – az ajtóhoz lépett, hogy maga járjon élen a feladatban.

A belépő csoportot alacsony, vékony japán férfi vezette. Kimio szeme összeszűkült, ahogy végigmérte. Avatatlan európai szemlélő még azt is hihette volna róla, hogy egy erősebb széllökés odébb teszi. De ez a könnyű súly ránézésre egy nadrágszíj szívósságával párosult. Mögötte magas, szalmaszőke brit, a sápadt pirulós típus, ahogy az angol regények olyan plasztikusan leírják a fajtáját. Éles, halványkék pillantását elegáns, aranykeretes szemüveg mögé rejtette. A harmadik fickó elhalványult az előbbi kettő mögött. Alacsony, köpcös, nyilván szintén angol, de a kevésbé karizmatikus verzió. Hóna alatt méretes mappa, lefűzött iratokkal, nem tűnt többnek rosszul öltözött hordárnál. Kimio megesküdött volna rá, hogy szándékosan kelti ezt a benyomást.

A japán előadott egy, a szituációhoz tökéletesen passzoló meghajlást, aztán az ojabun felé fordult. Nyilván felkészülten érkezett, másképp elképzelhetetlen lett volna, hogy a majd kéttucatnyi ember közül kiválassza az éppen illetékest.

\- A nevem Kamaratsu Maki. Kérem legyen jóindulattal irántam, Katagura-san, és természetesen az urak is mindannyian – nézett végig a tekintete az egybegyűlteken. Óvatos mosolya arról árulkodott, hogy nem szándékszik átengedni a kezdeményezést, bármennyire egyértelműen ellene játszanak az erőviszonyok. – Az úr itt mellettem – mutatott a magas, szőkére – az üzlettársam, Matthew Moode-san. – A magas angol visszafogottan biccentett. Szemmel láthatólag nem kívánta megjátszani, hogy ért a japán szokásokhoz, vagy akár a nyelvhez. – A másik úriember, John Strawer-san, a vállalati jogászunk. Tökéletesen beszél japánul, ő fog fordítani Moode-sannak.

Ennyit a darab szerencsétlenség benyomásról - konstatálta magában egykedvűen Kajiyama Kimio.

A szőke pasas Kamaratsuhoz hajolt, súgott valamit a fülébe. Közben le nem vette a szemét MacLaine Saitoról, aki körülbelül úgy virított ki a sötét japán színek közül, mint arapapagáj a szürke verébcsapatból. Kamaratsu-san éles pillantást vetett rá.

\- Úgy tűnik, Önök is gondoskodtak tolmácsról. Természetesen nem vagyok meglepve – bólintott az ojabun felé. – Nem is várhattunk mást egy ilyen nagyságrendű vállalattól.

Kimio apró koppanást hallott. Takega Akeshi botja okozta. Kimio nem bírta nem észrevenni, ahogy az öreg elfojt egy féloldalas vigyort. Az ojabun szinte nyájasan mosolyodott el. Előzékenyen intett a vendégeknek fenntartott székek felé.

\- Kérem, Kamaratsu-san, foglaljanak helyet! – kis idő múlva folytatta. – Ami azt illeti, az úr itt, MacLaine Saito-san, a tengerentúli részlegünk vezető jogtanácsosa. Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy lelkesen segédkezik Önöknek a nyelvi fordításban. Ámbár nem ebből a célból érkezett - szívélyesen arca meg sem rezzent a másik zavart fészkelődését látva. – Engedje meg, hogy bemutassam a többi munkatársamat is…

Kimio észrevétlenül áthelyezte a testsúlyát egyik lábáról a másikra. Megengedett magának egy pihenőállást. A tegnapi, éjszakába nyúló megbeszélésen arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy a tárgyalások ezen pillanatától kezdve egy kis ideig most nem fog történni semmi zavaró. Későbbre várták az akció kirobbanását.

Nem kezdődött éppen zökkenőmentesen, de alakulgatott az ügy. Az angolok – bár tettek erőfeszítéseket – nem erőltették a japán stílust, érződött rajtuk a kezdeti bizonytalanság, az erőviszonyokkal szembeni bizalmatlanság. Kimio eltűnődött az első osztályú színjátékon, ami a szeme előtt kibontakozott. Sehol egy apró hiba. Bárki bedőlt volna neki. MacLaine Saito ismét kivételes munkát végzett. A biztonsági főnök márványsima arca egy halvány pillanatra megrándult a nemszeretem gondolatra, hogy ismét meg kell hajtania virtuális fejét a félvér igazgató hozzáértése előtt.

Takabe Yuta összehúzott szemöldökkel vizslatta az iratokat, amelyeket Strawer rakosgatott ki elé egyenként. Alkalmasint a Kamaratsu üzleti terveit. Kimio tudta, hogy MacLaine Saito és Katagura Keita két teljes napig dolgozott ezeken a terveken, hogy az illúzió tökéletes legyen. Olyan jól sikerült, hogy a holtfáradt örökös, miután leütötte az utolsó billentyűt a kész alkotás fölött, egészen beleszomorodott, hogy nem valósíthatja meg. Bár utólag azt állította, csak a kimerültség beszélt belőle.

\- Már vannak üzleti kapcsolataink Angliában… - szólalt meg végül, még mindig a papírokba meredve Takabe-san.

Kamaratsu azonnal válaszolt.

\- Nyilvánvalóan, így van. Mi azonban többet ígérünk. Azt ígérjük, hogy kizárólagos beszállítói részesedést kaphat a Katagura egy újonnan kialakítandó, japán profilú kereskedelmi hálózatban.

\- Ami pillanatnyilag csak egy nagyratörő idea – dörmögte közbe Komon-san, aki a ruházati iparágban volt érdekelt, ezért nem tartotta magát szakértőnek a kérdésben, de amit ki kell mondani, azt ki kell mondani. – Mi az a konkrétum, amit fel tudnak ajánlani nekünk?

\- A több évtizedes tapasztalatunkat a helyi viszonyok között. És az üzleti alapokat, amelyeket már lefektettünk a szigeteken – mutatott rá Kamaratsu Maki.

A háttérben Strawer szorgalmasan fordított Moode-nak, aki ekkor szintén szót kért. Gőgös brit arca tökéletesen tükrözte a véleményét, amiről szavai is árulkodtak. Saito tájékoztatta a Kamaratsu vezérkart erről a nem túl hízelgő állásfoglalásról.

\- Talán Japánban a Katagura nagyvállalatnak számít, de egy bejáratott kereskedelmi láncnak Angliában nincs szüksége japán többségre. Mi érdekük lenne ilyen konkurenciát beengedni? Jómagam sem lennék itt, ha Mr. Kamaratsu meggyőző képessége nem olyan, amilyen.

\- Lefordítom – horkant fel Nishio Kazumasha. – A pénzünk kéne, de különben a sarokban helyünk.

Jónéhányan egyetértően hümmögtek. Kamaratsu szája megfeszült. Tudta, hogy üzlettársa modortalanságot követett el, tudta, hogy szépítenie kell.

\- Hitünk szerint a Katagura tökéletes partner lehet számunkra, és mindketten csak profitálhatunk a sikeres együttműködésből – szögezte le sietve.

Takabe nem tűnt teljesen meggyőzöttnek, még mindig a kezében tartott táblázatot vizslatta. Ikigawa Rui hajolt oda hozzá.

\- Yuta-san, te nem kaptad meg tegnap az anyagot előzetesen? Mert olyan szemeket meresztesz rá, mint aki most látja először.

Az élelmiszer export felett regnáló igazgató felvonta a bal szemöldökét, ahogy jó barátja felé fordult.

\- De igen, Rui-san, már volt szerencsém átolvasni, de még mindig vannak kétségeim, ha nem haragszol. És mivel ez a terület hozzám tartozik, felelősséggel kell döntenem, arra jutottam.

Ikigawa shateigashira túljátszott együttérzéssel bólogatott. Yamashita-san a másik oldalról biztatóan megütögette Takabe vállát.

\- Jómagam már korábban megkaptam a dokumentumokat. És nagyon ígéretesnek tűntek. Részt vettem a szerződés előkészítésében is. Úgy vélem, Takabe-san, nyugodtan rábólinthatsz. A nemzetközi igazgatóság is áldását adta, nem igaz Katagura-san? – kérdezte Keitától. Amaz biccentett.

Takabe megvonta a vállát. Valójában nem bánta, hogy kicsit megkönnyítették a munkáját. Mindazonáltal még fontosnak tartott tisztázni néhány homályos pontot.

Újabb félóra múlva Kajiyama Kimio – bár sosem vallotta volna be – már egészen kiegyezett volna egy székkel. Testvérek között is két órája álldogált már a fal mellett, és még jó darabig ez várt rá. Cseppet sem bánta, amikor a tárgyaló partnerek végre az asztalra készített tollakért nyúltak. Ellenben, ahogy a tollak dolguk végeztével koppantak az asztalon, neki minden izma megfeszült. Látta az alig látható mozdulatot. Tudta, hogy mindjárt kezdődik.

A headseat a fülében halkan felsistergett.

\- Kajiyama-san, megvan. Fogtuk a kimenő üzenetet – a halk hang gazdája nem várt választ. Csak bontotta az összeköttetést.

Kimio érezte, ahogy az adrenalin az egekbe szökken a szervezetében. Saito felé fordította a fejét, tudta, hogy a férfi már a mozdulatból olvasni fog. Nem is történt másképp. Aprót bólintottak egymás felé, aztán a jogtanácsos a mellette ülő Katagura Keitához hajolt. Mivel a többiek éppen a sikeres üzletkötés feletti gratulációkkal és örvendezéssel voltak elfoglalva, senki nem vette észre az aprócska közjátékot. Na jó… esetleg Takega Akeshi igen.

A várt vendégek tíz perc múlva érkeztek meg. Addigra a teremben már általános jó hangulat uralkodott, talán csak Mr Moode javíthatatlanul savanyú arckifejezése rontott az összképen, ő továbbra sem engedett fel, pedig MacLaine Saito kitartóan kínálgatta a méregdrága francia pezsgővel. Már mindenki állt, kortyolgatta az italokat, kóstolgatta a kikészített falatokat, csoportokba verődve folyt a beszélgetés. Az ojabun Kamaratsu Makit tartotta szóval, Takega Akeshi a köpcös angol ügyvéden próbálgatta nem túl megalapozott angol nyelvtudását, amelyet az elnéző mosollyal fogadott. Kimio, az épület bejárata mellett posztoló Katagura őr jelzését követően, megindult az ajtó felé, hogy útját állja az érkezőknek, de feltartotta az Ikigawa Rui, Takeba Yuta és Nishio Kazumasha alkotta hármas – egyik sem könnyen kikerülhető fajta -, és Yamashita-san is, aki éppen a legszerencsétlenebb pillanatban öntötte végig a mellkasát némi vörösborral, és sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette épp a közelében elhaladó biztonsági főnöktől kért segítséget. Aki, ily módon, éppen egy zakó hajtókájának foltmentesítésén fáradozott, amikor kivágódott az ajtó, és hat öltönyös, látványosan összehangolt mozgású férfi masírozott be rajta. Kimio felnézett, törlőkendőt tartó keze megállt a mozdulat közepén. Bal szemöldöke a magasba csusszant.

Hát, hatásos bevonulás, az nem kétséges.

\- Mindenkit megkérnék, hogy foglaljon helyet. Kuriyama Sunzuke vagyok, a kerületi ügyészi hivataltól jöttem – a hangja mindenről árulkodott, csak kérésről nem. Egy elitkategóriás nagyvállalat tárgyalójába tört be, de olyan hangvételt használt, mintha a vigalmi negyedben tartana razziát egy lepusztult bordélyban. – Az ügyészi hivatal vádat emel a Katagura Corporation vezetősége ellen, a szervezett bűnözésben való részvétel vádjával. További bizonyítékgyűjtés céljából házkutatási paranccsal érkeztünk. Mondanom sem kell, hogy az ellenállás nagy botorság lenne.

Senki nem mozdult, de mindenki az ojabunra nézett. Az megcsóválta a fejét, és halványan elmosolyodott. Színpadias volt a mozdulat, amellyel helyet foglalt az asztalfőn. A jelenlévők követték a példáját, a terem lassan elcsendesedett. Csak Saito maradt állva, várta az ojabun utasítását.

\- Kérem, Kuriyama-san, tárja elénk a vád tartalmát! A cég képviseletében MacLaine Saito-san jár el, a jogtanácsosunk.

Saito a középszerűre nőtt Kuriyama fölé magasodott, és a kezét nyújtotta a házkutatási parancsért. Kimio figyelte a fickót. Ma reggel már volt szerencséje hozzá néhány futólag elkapott pillanatfelvétel formájában, és épp olyan ellenszenvesnek tűnt, mint amilyennek a fotó mutatta. Az sem segített sokat, hogy Daishi Taiga beszámolójából egy kimondott tőrőlmetszett faszfej képe rajzolódott ki. Saito közben a dokumentum végére ért. Felnézett, és bólintott. Kuriyama önelégülten elvigyorodott, intésére négy embere távozott, hogy munkához lásson. De Saito nem ült le a többiek közé.

\- Kuriyama-san! Részletezze a vádat! Meggyőződésem, hogy félreértésről van szó! – fordult a nem túl udvarias törvény embere felé.

\- A tudomásunkra jutott tények alapján, ma üzletkötés történt a Katagura Corporation és a liverpooli székhelyű Kamaratsu and Sons kereskedelmi cég között.

\- Pontos értesülés – hagyta helyben Saito. – De nem világos, mennyiben érdekelheti ez a nyomozati hatóságokat.

\- A Kamaratsu and Sons a szintén Liverpoolban érdekelt Hoshino gumi vállalata. Egy jakuza szervezet cége – vágta ki Kuriyama.

Saito állta a rosszindulatú pillantást.

\- Mi magunk is ellenőriztük a partnercéget, tudomásunk van a lehetséges jakuza kapcsolatról, de arra jutottunk, hogy a Kamaratsu tiszta.

\- Hogyne lenne tudomásuk a Hoshinoról, jogász-san – a fickó hangjából csöpögött a vitriol -, hiszen maga is a Hoshino gumi tagja, nem igaz?

Saito megmerevedett, keze ökölbe szorult. Egy hosszú pillanatba tellett, amíg kiengedett. Persze, hogy tudta, hogy ez lesz, de nem számított rá, hogy azon nyomban belecsapnak a közepébe.

\- Jól értem, most már nem is a vállalatot vádolja, hanem engem? – érdeklődött higgadt hangon.

Kuriyama lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

\- Esetleg meglepőnek találja?

Most Saiton volt a sor, hogy rámeredjen a másikra.

\- Azt, hogy összefüggésbe hozza a nevemet egy állítólagos aktív jakuza klánnal? Bevallom, némileg sérti a büszkeségemet.

\- Az a hír járja, hogy megfelelő körökben nem rejtegeti, hogy a Hoshino csahosa volt, jogász-san!

\- Az a hír járja? Kitől származnak az információi?

\- Nem érdekem, hogy felfedjem az informátoromat – közölte flegmán az állam embere.

Saito ridegen elmosolyodott. Csak egy idióta látott volna vidámságot abban a vicsorban.

\- Az a hír járja, hogy maga egy seggfej, Kuriyama-san – elégedetten látta a nyomozót dühében elfehéredni. Bocsánatkérően felemelte a kezeit. – Elnézést, bizonyára a volt jakuza csahos tört elő belőlem!

A székéhez lépett, és leült. Az ojabun rosszallóan feléje fordult, de egy figyelmeztető kéz megállította. Oldalra pillantott, meglepetten látta a fejét rázó Strawert. Miután leintette a vezérigazgatót, az angol ügyvéd szuszogva, cseppet sem méltóságteljesen felállt. Hamar felhívta magára a vitapartner nélkül maradt Kuriyama figyelmét. Az gyanakodva fordult feléje.

\- Mit óhajt? – kérdezte tökéletes angolsággal. Lehet, hogy nem volt éppen a kifinomult diplomácia híve, de jó iskolákat végzett.

Amúgy Strawer is. Bocsánatkérő mosollyal, hárítólag intett.

\- Hanyagolhatja az angolt, Kuriyama-san, meglehetősen jól beszélek japánul. Amondó vagyok, maradjunk az önök anyanyelvénél, hogy minden jelenlévő érthesse, amiről beszélünk – végigpillantott a gyülekezeten. Nishio Kazumasha helyeslőleg morrant. Az aligazgatók közül néhányan összesúgtak. Láthatólag elképzelésük sem volt, mi folyik a szemük előtt. Strawer lefegyverzően elmosolyodott. Kerek képén szinte megalázkodó arckifejezés terült szét, ahogy visszafordult a japán nyomozó felé. – Ha jól értem, önök valamiképpen arra az eredményre jutottak, hogy a cégem kapcsolatban áll a szervezett bűnözéssel. Engedje meg, Mr. Kuriyama, illetve, ne haragudjon, hogy erre kérem, de ha felvilágosítana, hogy milyen bizonyíték alapján állítják ezt? – bocsánatkérően biccentett. – Tudja, meglehetősen terhelő vád ez ránk nézve… Szóval, fél órája kötöttünk egy szerződést egy jelentős céggel. Mit teszünk, ha az önök gyanúja miatt kútba esik ez a megegyezés? – épp, hogy a kezét nem tördelte.

Kuriyama kutakodva nézett rá. Majdhogynem meglepetten.

\- Most komolyan beszél, ember? Vagy csak adja az ostobát? Bizonyítékaink vannak.

\- Igen, igen, értem – aggodalmaskodott Strawer. – Épp arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy milyen bizonyítékok, mert biztosíthatom róla, itt valamiféle félreértésről lehet szó, kétségtelenül. A mi vállalatunk teljesen legális és tiszta.

\- Nem állítanánk ilyesmit, ha nem tudnánk alátámasztani.

Strawer meghajolt. Egész japánosnak hatott.

\- Kérem, támassza alá! Úgy hiszem, meg kéne engedniük, hogy elmagyarázzuk, ha valamiféle gyanú vetül ránk.

Moode Kamaratsuhoz hajolt, és suttogó kérdésözönt zúdított a nyakába. Nyilván kíváncsi volt mi történik itt.

Kuriyama türelmetlenül megrántotta a vállát.

\- Időben meg fogják tudni. Biztosíthatom, a forrásunk tökéletesen megbízható. Felvettük a kapcsolatot az angol hatóságokkal. A Scotland Yard küldte át nekünk a nyomozati anyagot.

Strawer megértően bólintott, de továbbra sem szándékozott felhagyni az akadékoskodással. Noha elég feszültnek tűnt a helyiségben a hangulat, és sokan továbbra sem tudták hová tenni az eseményeket, mégis az ügyvéd viselkedése itt-ott mosolyt csalt az ajkakra. Természetesen Takega Akeshi szórakozott legjobban.

\- Mi is áll pontosan abban a nyomozati anyagban? – intett most bocsánatkérően Strawer. – Az lenne a legegyszerűbb, ha itt és most tisztázhatnánk a kérdést.

Kuriyama az angolra meredt.

\- Nem azért jöttem, hogy magával vitatkozzak, de mindketten előrébb jutunk, ha végre elfogadja, hogy értelmetlen tagadni. Maguk majd elszámolnak az angol hatóságokkal – egyezett bele az eszmecserébe. – Röviden: a Scotland Yard jelentéséből meggyőzően kiderül, hogy a Kamaratsu nem más, mint a Hoshino fedőszerve. Egyértelmű a kapcsolat a cége és a jakuza között.

\- Minden tiszteletem, Kuriyama-san, sajnálatosan rá kell mutatnom, hogy Ön nem mond igazat – többen felkapták a fejüket. Valójában majdnem mindenki. Hirtelen felélénkült a terem. Nem azért, amit a köpcös kis angol mondott, hanem azért, ahogy mondta. A hangja kitisztult, és határozottá vált. Eltűnt belőle az alázatos felhang. Még a testtartása is megváltozott. Ugyanaz az előnytelen testfeleépítésű figura maradt, de a háta kiegyenesedett, fejét öntudatosan szegte előre. Kuriyama döbbenten meredt rá. És ez nem éppen pozitív típusú döbbenet volt.

\- Mi a fenét hord itt össze, ember?! Hogy merészeli…

\- Van okom ezt állítani, Kuriyama-san, elhiheti. Abban a jelentésben egészen pontosan az áll, hogy a Scotland Yard hitelt érdemlő módon nem tudta bizonyítani a kapcsolatot a Kamaratsu cég és a Hoshino-gumi között, amiről egyébként is érdemes már múlt időben beszélnünk, nem igaz? Okkal feltételezhetjük, hogy önök hamis információkkal próbálják kriminalizálni a Katagura vállalatot.

Kuriyama olyan hirtelen és intenzíven fehéredett el, hogy a mellette álló ügynök ijedten előre lépett, és a karja után nyúlt, de ő ingerülten elrántotta azt. Csak a vele szemben nyugodtan várakozó gaidzsin érdekelte.

\- Még egyszer megkérdem, hogy merészel ilyesmiket állítani a japán hatóságokról?! – hangja a dühével azonos ívben emelkedett az egekbe. – Ki maga, hogy azt meri sugallni, hozzáférése van bizalmas rendőrségi iratokhoz?!

\- Hát, hogy őszinte legyek, ön becsörtetett ide az embereivel, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy tettelkövetés közben rajta kap két homályos hátterű céget amint éppen szövetséget kötnek. De elmulasztott megkérni minket, hogy mutatkozzunk be. Ha megengedi – ügyetlenkedve fötörni kezdett a zakója belső zsebében, aztán végre előrántott egy névjegykártyát, messziről virított rajta a Scotland Yard logója – bemutatkozom. Jeremiah Button különleges ügynök, a Scotland Yard szervezett bűnözés elleni részlegének operatív tisztje vagyok. Nyelvtudásomnak köszönhetően nekem jutott a megtiszteltetés, hogy megfogalmazzam önöknek azt a jelentést, amikor befutott a kérésük – tette hozzá, és lefegyverzően elmosolyodott. Kicsit félelmetesen, de lefegyverzően. – Ha megengedi, én visszaülnék a székemre. A további kérdéseire, melyek felteszem lesznek, a felettesem fog válaszolni.

Kuriyama profi volt. Pár másodperc alatt lehiggadt. Forgatta a kezében a névjegykártyát, láthatóan azon töprengett mit kezdjen a frissen kialakult helyzetben. A terem kissé felbolydult. A meglepett igazgatók és shateigashirák – az ojabun jelenlétében nem hangosan – suttogva tárgyalták maguk között az előttük kibontakozott akciódrámát.

\- Ki a felettese? – kérdezte végül Kuriyama. Számtalan kérdés adott egymásnak találkozót a fejében, és mindegyik esetében felsejlett ugyanaz a nem túl biztató végeredmény, mely szerint valamit nagyon, de nagyon elbaltáztak itt.

Amúgy amire ő, arra jópáran kíváncsiak voltak a helyiségben, mert zavarodott fejek forogtak, bár nagy választék nem adódott, így hamarosan mindannyian a Kamaratsu küldöttség két megmaradt tagjára meredtek.

Moode állt fel, és hajolt meg japános jólneveltséggel a nyomozó felé.

\- Andrew Goode parancsnok. A mellettem ülő úr pedig Hibayashi Kento különleges ügynök – intett a szikár japán felé, akit a jelenlévők Kamaratsu Makiként ismertek meg. – Kérem, a kérdéseit a továbbiakban hozzám intézze! – hibátlan volt japánja, ámbár határozott brit akcentus árnyalta.

Kuriyama már nem dühöngött. Épp ellenkezőleg, érzelemmentes arccal mérlegelte a következő mondatot.

\- Szabad megtudnom, hogy kerül ide a Scotland Yard?

A magas, szőke férfi készségesen válaszolt. Nem olyan kérdés volt ez, amire ne számíthatott volna bárki az adott helyzetben.

\- A rendelkezésünkre álló információk alapján volt okunk feltételezni, hogy egy folyamatban lévő nyomozásunkkal kapcsolatban, ami a felszámolás alatt álló Hoshino csoportot érinti, új nyomok merülhettek fel.

\- A rendelkezésükre álló információk? – a japán nyomozó metsző pillantást vetett angol kollégájára, aki azonban nem látszott észrevenni, mert éppen ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy végre megszabaduljon a kényelmetlen szemüvegtől, amit csakis álcaként használt. Amikor azonban visszafókuszált vitapartnerére, kimondottan rosszindulatúan gyanakvó pillantásba ütközött. Ártatlan képpel felvonta a szemöldökét. MacLaine Saito muszáj volt, hogy lehajtsa a fejét, és megszemlélje keresztbe tett lábait, különben elárulta volna a vigyora, hogy a feszültség ellenére, egészen jól szórakozik. – Milyen úton jutottak információkhoz Japánból? Nem tudok róla, hogy tájékoztattak volna angol megkeresésről az utóbbi időben.

\- Az egyik tisztünktől. Korábban a Hoshino-gumi nyomozásán dolgozott fedett ügynökként. Ma a Katagura munkatársa.

Ikigawa Rui döbbenten előredőlt. Bár a beavatottakon kívül a többi jelenlévő szintén erősen meghökkent, ő volt az egyetlen, aki hangot is adott a véleményének.

\- Mi a fasz! – tökéletesen kiesett a jólnevelt úriember szerepéből. – Ojabun, te…

A klánvezér nem nézett rá. Az arca sem rezdült, úgy figyelte a két vitázó felet. Ellenben Rui-sannak hirtelen a szava is elállt a fájdalomtól. Két emberen sikeresen áthajolva ugyanis, Takega Akeshi határozottan oldalba csapta a botjával. Felháborodott pillantására Nishio Kazumasha határozott kézjele válaszolt. Befogta.

Kuriyamát viszont egy pillanatra cserben hagyta a higgadtsága. Megrökönyödve meredt Andrew Goodera.

\- A japán hatóságok tudta nélkül az országunkba csempésztek egy beépített ügynököt, és maga ezt ilyen hallatlan módon pofátlanul közli?! Mi ütött magukba?! Azt hiszik Anglia a világ közepe?!

Goode állta a pillantását.

\- Az úriember már nincs a Scotland Yard kötelékében. Leszerelt, és Japánba költözött. Elhelyezkedett a Katagura Corporationnél.

\- Hát itt valami nagyon nem stimmel, Mr Goode! Azt még csak érteném, hogy karácsonyi üdvözleteket küldözget valaki a volt munkatársainak, de hogy jelentéseket! – fröcsögött a másik.

Goode megvonta a vállát.

\- Szó sincs jelentésekről, Kuriyama-san. Csupán észlelt bizonyos anomáliákat, és mivel ezek összefüggésbe hozhatóak a Hoshino-nyomozással, jelezte nekünk. Ennyi. Vegye állampolgári bejelentésnek.

Kuriyama san szeme végigsöpört a konferenciaasztal mögött ülő Katagura vezérkaron, és tévedhetetlenül megállt a szeme MacLaine Saiton. Következésképp megállapíthatatlanná vált, hogy a következő kérdés kinek szól.

\- Állampolgári mi? Ha jól sejtem, az illető japán állampolgár is. Nem lett volna praktikusabb az itthoni szerveket értesítenie? Vagy talán félt, hogy kiderül valami terhelő a szeretőjéről? – nem volt túl profi engedni a vágynak, hogy ezt a mondatot hozzátegye, de nem tudta megállni. Saito szája megrándult. De elfojtotta a kikívánkozó vicsort. Korábban már hallotta ezt az embert Keitáról beszélni, legszívesebben megtépte volna, de most több forgott kockán.

De nem ő válaszolt, hanem Goode. Kellemesen csevegő hangnemben.

\- Ön igazán figyelemre méltóan következtet, Kuriyama-san. A volt ügynökünk valóban Shawn MacLaine hadnagy. Javaslom egyenesen tőle kérdezze meg, miért nem a japán hatóságoknak tett bejelentést.

Kuriyama-san továbbra is az exügynökre meredt.

\- Igaz is, MacLaine-san, elmagyarázná nekünk ezt az ellentmondást?

Saito kicsit kiegyenesedett a székben, de nem állt fel. Nem kívánta megadni ennek a bunkónak az elégtételt, hogy feszeng előtte.

\- Nos, Kuriyama-san, nem véletlenül döntöttem így. A fent említett anomáliák nemcsak arra engedtek következtetni, hogy a Hoshino-gumi kapcsolatai Japánig érnek, hanem arra is, hogy a helyi nyomozati szervek szintén belekeveredtek az ügybe. Nem éreztem bölcs gondolatnak, hogy éppen azokhoz forduljak, akik nem játszanak tisztán.

Kuriyama egy hosszú pillanatig kiismerhetetlen arccal meredt rá – a teremben vágni lehetett volna a néma feszültséget -, aztán váratlanul azt a dolgot tette, amire senki nem számított. Elkezdett hangosan nevetni.

\- Mondja ezt valaki, akiről egyértelmű bizonyítékok állnak a rendelkezésünkre. Mondhat, amit akar a Scotland Yard. Ez az ember jakuza. Az volt a Hoshinoban, és az a Katagurában is.

Saito lustán elmosolyodott. Hát sikerült! Besétált a csapdába.

\- Netán, arról a mappáról beszél, ami a Hoshino-val való levelezésemet tartalmazza a Kamaratsuval kapcsolatban? Amiben félreérthetetlen jelek utalnak rá, hogy ma is kábítószerkereskedelemben utazom, ahogy a két érintett gumi is? Ami miatt ma ide jöttek?

Kuriyama most tényleg nem tudott megszólalni. Érezte, ahogy jéghideg verejtékcseppek szlalomoznak a háta közepén.

\- Honnan… Honnan tudja, hogy nálunk van?

Saito most már felállt és közelebb sétált. Nem hagyta ki az előnyt, amit testmagassága jelentett. A nyomozó fölé magasodott.

\- Én magam írtam, maga barom! És maguk ész nélkül benyalták! Nem mondtam, hogy rájöttünk, hogy mocskos eszközöket használnak ellenünk? Bizonyítékaink vannak rá, hogy a hatóságok törvénytelen módszereket használtak, hogy terhelő adatokat gyűjtsenek a Kataguráról. De még arról is tudunk, hogy mindez nem mostanában kezdődött.

\- Miről beszél?

\- Hát nem is vártam, hogy beismeri – Saito intett Kimionak. Az bólintott és a beleszólt a headseat mikrofonjába.

\- Küldjétek be Suzuki-sant!

Egy oldalajtón – ami alkalmasint a teakonyhába vezetett – alacsony, hízásnak indult ötvenes emberke lépett be, vadonatúj, jó minőségű, testre szabott fekete öltönyben, a Katagura katonák egyenruhájában. Kezében egy mappát tartott.

\- Bemutatom Suzuki Sota-sant, akit megkértem egy kis nyomozásra. Kérem Suzuki-san, tárja elénk vizsgálódása eredményeit.

Suzuki-san, kissé megilletődötten a rászegeződő teremnyi pillantástól, nagyot szusszantott, és belekezdett.

\- A nyomozásom során egyértelműen bebizonyosodott, hogy a kormányzati nyomozati szervek többször is zsarolást használtak adatgyűjtés céljára a Katagura Corporation ellen. Legalább két esetről találtunk megcáfolhatatlan bizonyítékokat erre a tevékenységre. Néhány évvel ezelőtt Yamato Sougo Katagura alkalmazottat szorították sarokba, azzal fenyegetve az fiatalembert, hogy tanúvédelem alatt álló felesége fellelhetőségét kiadják az asszonyt hosszú ideje üldöző alvilági csoportoknak.

\- Milyen alapon meri állítani, hogy ezt mi tettük?! – vágott közbe hevesen Kuriyama. Suzuki azonban merészen visszavágott. Ez az új munkájával járó magabiztosságot fenemód élvezte.

\- A tanúvédelmi akták szigorúan titkosak. Senki más nem férhetett hozzájuk, mint a nyomozó szervek. Az irattár nyilvántartásában pontosan nyomon követhető, hogy akkoriban kinek a kezében fordultak meg azok az iratok.

\- Úgy ahogy mondja! Titkosak! De a nyilvántartás is. Hogy meri azt mondani, hogy látta őket?

\- Suzuki-san tegnapig az államügyészség munkatársa volt. Mint ilyennek, hozzáférése volt az irattárhoz – közölte MacLaine Saito.

\- Nem hiszem el! – kiabált most már Kuriyama. – Maga megvesztegetett egy ügyészségi nyomozót, és még maga állítja, hogy tisztán játszik?!

\- Kötve hiszem, hogy ha nem saját maga bizonyosodik meg a főnökei aljas módszereiről, akkor elfogadta volna az állásajánlatomat – tette helyre a dolgokat Saito. – Kérem, folytassa, Suzuki-san!

Amaz nem habozott.

\- Az is kiderült, hogy a Yamato-santól származó információk segítségével további zsarolást követtek el…

\- Netán erre is van bizonyítékuk?

\- Szemtanúnk van – helyesbített Saito. Aki bármikor hajlandó tanúskodni.

\- Miféle szemtanú?

Saito megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Maga nem figyel eléggé, Kuriyama-san! Nem hallotta, mit mondtam az előbb? Hogy azt a terhelő aktát én magam hamisítottam magamról. Ki adta át önnek azt az anyagot, Kuriyama-san? – újabb biccentésére Kimio ismét használatba vette a mikrofonját.

\- Jöjjön be Daishi Taiga-san!

Ugyanazon az ajtón, amelyen az imént Suzuki Sota, most Daishi Taiga lépett be. Összehasonlíthatatlanul festőibb jelenség volt, de arcán ugyanaz az elszántság, mint a kis nyomozóén. Bólintott Kuriyama felé.

\- Hát ismét találkozunk, nyomozó-san! – üdvözölte. – Egyértelműen felismerem, és bármilyen fórum előtt azonosítom – jelentette ki.

\- Ez nem bizonyíték! – jelentette ki a most már az elbizonytalanodás jeleit mutató nyomozó. – Nem bizonyít semmit egy ember vallomása, aki minden becsületét elvesztette egy teljes nemzet előtt a tegnapi napon.

\- Gondolom erről is önök gondoskodtak – biccentett Saito. – Ezer szerencse, hogy mi pedig arról gondoskodtunk, hogy hang- és képfelvétel készüljön, amikor magához rendelte Daishi-sant. Emlékszik a mocskos sikátorra, Kuriyama-san? Eléggé szerencsétlen mondatok hangzanak el azon a felvételen az ön szájából, Kuriyama-san! Aljas és becsületsértő mondatok. Egyértelműen fenyegető mondatok. Mint a jelenlévő Daishi Taiga-san, a jelen lévő Katagura Keita-san, a távollévő Higashikumi Takehasha-san, csakúgy, mint a hasonlóképp távollévő Park Min Jong-san megbízott jogi képviselője ezennel kijelentem, hogy fentiek, illetve a Katagura Corporation nevében keresetet nyújtunk be az állam ellen, jogsértő adatgyűjtésért, fenyegetésért, zsarolásért, és nem utolsó sorban jó hírnév megsértéséért és becsületsértésért. Évek óta áskálódnak a Katagura ellen, és most Kuriyama-san, nem csak üres kézzel kell innen távozniuk, de egyúttal a mi fenyegetésünkkel a hátukban! Javaslom, hogy szüntessenek meg mindenféle nyomozást és eljárást a Katagura vállalattal kapcsolatban, ha nem akarják, hogy ez a fenyegetés valósággá váljon! Vésse az eszébe, nincs ellenünk semmi a kezében. Nem vagyok, és soha nem is voltam jakuza, márpedig az egész, szépen felépített vádjukat erre alapozták. Bedőltek a blöffnek. A Kamaratsu-cég még csak soha nem is létezett. Ha nem akarnak botrányt, eltakarodnak innen, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet!

Kuriyama és emberei távozása után szinte azonnal kitört a hangzavar a tárgyalóban. Az igazgatók végre egymás után hangot adhattak annak a roppant frusztráló érzésnek, ami mindannyiukat már az elviselhetetlenségig gyötörte. Márhogy egy szót sem értenek semmiből. Mielőtt végképp eluralkodhatott volna a káosz, az ojabun felállt, hogy magyarázatot adjon mindenre. De még így is szükség volt egy mélyhangú kiáltásra a vakagashira részéről, hogy végre beálljon a viszonylagos csönd. A klánvezér ekkor röviden meghajtotta magát először Ikigawa Rui felé.

\- Igen, Rui-san, tudtam, hogy egy volt angol fedett ügynök csatlakozott a klánhoz. Én magam vettem fel. És azóta is a legjobb döntéseim egyikének tartom. A mai akciót a fiam és ő együtt tervezték meg. És aligha vitatható, hogy fényesen bebizonyították a rátermettségüket – meghajolt a két fiatal férfi felé a jobbján. Azok viszonozták a gesztust. – Mindazonáltal, senki ne higgye, hogy megkönnyebbülten felsóhajthatunk. Ezúttal két kívülálló látta kárát a belharcainknak, a fiam reputációja pedig szintén sérült a nyilvánosság előtt. Nincs kétségem afelől, hogy ennek a vállalat valamiképpen a kárát látja. Nyilván nem értitek az összefüggéseket, sem azt, hogy miért ül itt közöttünk Daishi Taiga-san. Itt az idő, hogy felfedjem a részleteket.

A vezérkar türelmesen hallgatta végig a beszámolót. Időről időre egy döbbent kiáltás vagy felhördülés megzavarta a figyelmes csendet, de a vezér még így is hamar a végére ért. Miután befejezte, és leült, csend szállta meg a helyiséget. A jelenlévők némán rágódtak egy ideig a hallottakon. Bár néhányukon látszottak kétségek, mindenki vonakodott megszólalni.

\- Egy valami továbbra sem világos, ojabun – szólalt meg végül Shimaokka shateigashira. – Miért kellett ezt ennyire titokban tartanotok? Talán nem tévedek, ha azt gondolom, hogy segíthettünk volna a probléma megoldásában. Mindenki ebben a teremben elkötelezett a klán felé, érthetetlen az eljárásotok – meg sem próbálta leplezni a neheztelést a hangjában.

\- Talán mégsem mindenki – dörögte válaszul Nishio Kazumasha.

\- Mire célzol ezzel, Nishio-senpai? – kérdezte Shimaokka-san.

Az öreg vakagashira csak megvonta a vállát válaszul. Nem óhajtott több szót vesztegetni a méltatlan témára. Megtette helyette MacLaine Saito.

\- Jó okunk volt feltételezni, hogy valaki a belső körökből segíti a rendőrséget – jelezte a kérdezőnek. Többen hitetlenkedve összenéztek. Shimaokka-san sem tűnt meggyőzőttnek. A fiatal jogászhoz fordult.

\- Kevéssé hiszem, hogy ez lehetséges lenne, MacLaine-san – szólította meg udvariasan. – Te nem olyan rég léptél be közénk. Nem ismerheted ezeknek az embereknek az hűségét.

\- De ismerem az árulás természetét – mutatott rá a megszólított hasonlóképp udvariasan. – És kivételesen jó vagyok az erre utaló nyomok felismerésében.

Shimaokka-san összeráncolt szemöldökkel dőlt hátra.

\- Kicsit arrogánsnak tűnsz, fiatalember.

\- Talán annak tűnik, de csak az igazat mondja – szólt közbe hirtelen Katagura Keita. – Utánajártunk a gyanúnak, és beigazolódott.

Izgatott mozgolódás és sugdolózás támadt a nagy, kerek asztal körül. Nishio Kazumasha éles tekintettel körbepillantott.

\- Akinek mondanivalója van, hangosan mondja! Nem állhatom a sunnyogást! – türelmetlenül horkantott. – De legjobb lenne, ha az áruló magától állna elő, amíg még megteheti.

Saito sem bánta volna. Úgyhogy, bár nyilvánvalóan esélytelenül, kivárt.

Takega Akeshi kevésbé volt türelmes.

\- Aligha hiszem, hogy szorult volna a jó emberbe ennyi gerinc – vélekedett. – Nem igaz, Yamashita-san?

A tanácstalan fejek egy emberként fordultak a szólított felé. Mindenki meglepettnek tűnt, kivéve éppen őt. Mindig joviális kerek arcán oda nem illően számító arckifejezés uralkodott el. Feljebb csusszant a székében, megigazgatta a szemüvegét – mintha csak időt akarna nyerni -, aztán az ojabunhoz fordult.

\- Honnan jöttetek rá, Takeda-san?

Nishio Kazumasha nagyon élesen mordult fel. Bár Saito általában kicsit soknak érezte az öregember smirgliszerű modorát, most mélységesen egyet tudott érteni vele.

\- Hogy merészeled az keresztnevén szólítani azt az embert, akit hátba szúrtál?! Akinek kiárusítottad a fiát?! Tudod, te milyen hangnemben emlegette az unokámat az a mocskos féreg, a te úgynevezett munkatársad?!

Yamashita minden valódi érdeklődés nélkül a vakagashirára pillantott, de nem látszott túl megilletődöttnek. Csak futólag bólintott.

\- Akkorhát, Katagura-san, honnan…?

Az ojabun egy ideig csak nézte. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez az ember, akit mindig a szövetségesének tartott, ennyire könnyedén és érzelemmentesen lendül át jó barátból szenvtelen ellenséggé. 8 éve volt a legközelebbi munkatársa! Nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Talán nem kellett volna annyira kardoskodnod a szerződéskötés mellett, Yamashita-san.

A mindig barátságos, joviális ügyvéd most cinikusan felnevetett.

\- Ennyi? Hát ez nem tűnik perdöntő bizonyítéknak.

\- Ennek ellenére nem is próbálod tagadni – mutatott rá Takega Akeshi.

Yamashita nem válaszolt. Megvonta a vállát.

\- Egy vállalatot propagáltál, mint régi és tiszteletreméltó céget, aminek a profilját pár nappal korábban hamisította a Scotland Yard – folytatta az ojabun.

\- Az félreértés is lehetett volna.

\- Túlságosan meglepettnek tűntél, amikor MacLaine-san hirtelen nem támogatta az üzletet. Nem ezt vártad a beépített jakuza összekötőtől.

\- Hát ez még mindig nem túl meggyőző.

Most az ojabunon volt a sor, hogy megvonja a vállát.

\- Arra elég volt, hogy lenyomozzunk. És meglepő dolgokat találtunk. A korábbi karrieredről.

Először látszott némi bizonytalanság Yamashitán. Összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Azok bizalmas információk. Nem férhettetek hozzá.

Az ojabun elhúzta a száját, Suzuki felé intett.

\- Sokat jelentenek a megfelelő pillanatban a jó kapcsolatok. Suzuki-san több évig vett részt a Katagura elleni nyomozásban. Minden munkatársunkról, pláne a felső vezetőkről, aktákat vezettek. Szomorú lehetsz, hogy ennyire jó kollégáid vannak. Mert nemdebár közéjük tartozol ma is.

Yamashita összeszorította a száját. Dacosan meredt maga elé.

\- Nem fogunk jogi úton fellépni ön ellen, Yamashita-san, kivéve, ha rákényszerítenek minket. De tudnia kell, mi is képesek vagyunk bepoloskázni egy telefont, nem csak önök. Rögzítettük a mai üzenetváltását Kuriyama-sannal. Ha esetleg kézzel fogható bizonyítékot akarna – vette át a szót az örökös.

Egy pillanatra csend zuhant a helyiségre. A döbbenet elborította a vezérkart. De csak egy pillanatra. Mert Ikigawa Rui egyszer csak felbődült.

\- A kurva anyádat, Yamashita! Mióta vagy itt?! Mióta eszed a kenyeret, amit a Katagura tesz eléd?! Tíz éve? Tíz hosszú évig volt pofád jól élni belőlünk, miközben folyamat jelentettél rólunk?! Képes vagy te tükörbe nézni?

Yamashita feléje fordította a fejét, de mintha nem is látta volna.

\- A munkámat végeztem.

\- Ne bassz fel, ember! Miféle munka ez?! És ha meg nem sértelek, találtál valamit, te anyabaszó?!

Bár a Katagurában rég nem volt szokásban ez a fajta beszédstílus, most senki nem szólt közbe. Van, amikor az ember válogatott, szép szavakkal nem tudja kifejezni a benne tomboló érzelmi vihart. A minden jelenlévőben tomboló dühöt.

\- Olyan munka, amit tisztességes emberek végeznek. Amit MacLaine-san is végzett – nézett ferdén az exjogtanácsos az újdonsültre.

Saito érezte, ahogy a keze ráfeszül a szék karfájára. Nem látta, de ujjpercfehéredésig. Eddig az asztallapot szemlélte, indulatlevezető célzattal, de feje most vészjóslóan az idősebb férfi felé fordult.

\- Elnézést – szólalt meg halkan -, jól hallottam? Egy kalap alá vont saját magával? Engem?! – a hangja észrevétlenül emelkedett, egyre hangosabbra. – Talán lát valami hasonlóságot kettőnk motivációja között?! Alig hiszem, hogy joga lenne ebben a formában a szájára venni a nevem! Látott a Kataguránál eltöltött ideje alatt megbecstelenített gyerekeket pedofil pornóba kényszeríteni?! Esetleg lealacsonyított nőket agy nélküli bábbá kábítószerezni?! Vagy férfiakat apró cafatokra tépni, csak mert olyasmi birtokában voltak, amire szemet vetett a gumi?! Mert ha igen, most rögtön kérek bocsánatot, még a kezét is megcsókolom. Valamiért azt is kétlem, hogy most, amikor majd a mocskos aknamunkája után, sértetlenül kisétál az ajtón, szüksége lesz pszichiátriai kezelésre amiatt, amin keresztülment!

Elhallgatott. Az asztal alatt Keita keze finoman az övére simul.

Hirtelen Takega Akeshi szólalt meg.

\- Ló pisálta le a poros gesztenyéket, újra fénylenek.

Hát ezzel garantáltan magára vonta minden résztvevő figyelmét.

\- Mi van?! – kérdezte értetlenül Komon Riku.

\- Kobajasi Issza haikuja, 1806-ból – állapította meg gépiesen Kajiyama Kimio. Bár maga sem értette, hogy jött ez most ide.

Takega Akeshi elégedetten bólintott.

\- Pontosan. Szép találat, fiam. – Yamashitára nézett. A szeme már nem mosolygott. – A te tisztességed nem valódi, csak álságos. És ami fényezi, büdös, mint a lóhúgy.

Biztos a feszültség tette, de néhányan felnevettek. Bár gyorsan el is nyomták a további ingereket. Katagura Keita viszont tűnődve megszólalt.

\- Való igaz, nehéz lenne azt állítani, hogy tiszta kézzel játszik, az, aki a cél érdekében ártatlan kívülállók becsületébe gázol nyilvánosan. Talán én megérdemeltem, de mit vétett Daishi-san, vagy Higashikumi-san? – nem várt választ, nem is nézett a kérdezett felé, aki amúgy mindig feltűnő jóindulatot tanúsított az irányába.

Nishio Kazumasha rászólt az unokájára.

\- Már hogy a fenébe érdemelted volna meg fiú? Talán elkövettél valamit, ami indokolta, hogy besározzanak ország-világ előtt? Vagy akár azt a másik kettőt? Hogy lehetne ez rendben?

Yamashita szinte szórakozottan hallgatta őket. Nem válaszolt a költői kérdésekre, nem volt rá semmi oka. Felállt.

\- Akkor hát, ha az urak nem haragszanak, távozom. Felteszem, senki nem akarja, hogy tovább raboljuk egymás idejét.

\- És akkor megy, mint, aki jól végezte dolgát – tárta szét a kezét hitetlenkedve a vakagashira.

\- Azért megy, mert pontosan tudja, hogy semmiféle veszély nem fenyegeti. Mert tisztában van vele, hogy már nem vagyunk jakuzák. Ha azok lennénk, nem sétálna ki innen egy darabban. Remélem megérte az életéből az a tíz év, hogy erre rájöjjön – mondta halkan, lemondóan az ojabun.

\- Lábam alá ilyen gyorsan mikor másztál, csiga?[1] – fűzte hozzá Takega Akeshi, miután becsukódott az ajtó.

***

Take egy kávéházban várakozott, közel a Katagura székházhoz. Mélyen beletemetkezett a sáljába, fogalma sem volt, mennyire felismerhető, mióta kitört a botrány nem merészkedett ki az utcára. Két órája idegelte itt magát, de most már kezdett megnyugodni. Senki nem bámulta, pláne nem tett megjegyzéseket. Úgy tűnt, a méretes szemüveg, a felborzolt frizura és az oversize sál elegendő védelmet nyújt.

Amikor végre felcsiripelt a telefonja, felkapta a lábához készített két csomag sört, és sietve elindult a közeli park felé. Abban egyeztek meg, hogy ott találkoznak. Könnyen belátható volt, hogy a négy jó kiállású, magas fiatalember együtt feltűnést keltett volna, bármely forgalmas helyen, különösképp, hogy ma minden sajtótermék kettejükkel volt tele.

Ahogy a sörökkel felszerelkezve áttrappolt az esőtől nedves járdákon, már messziről látta a négy nyúlánk alakot. Nem lehetett mondani, hogy elégedetlen lett volna magával, de most megtorpant egy pillanatra, ahogy figyelte őket, beszélgetve a leszálló alkony tompa fényeiben. Őszintén szólva, cseppnyit irigykedett. Na, jó… talán nem is csak cseppnyit… Pazarul mutattak.

Megrázta magát, és megszaporázta a lépteit. Átszaladt az utolsó zebrán, és belépett a parkba. Kicsit hűvös volt. Arra gondolt, szerencsésebb lett volna meleg kávét hoznia.

\- Üdvözletem az uraknak! – köszönt a négyesre. – Megjöttem a rendeléssel.

Fáradtnak tűntek. Saito arca különösen összegyűrődött. Hát, nem lehetett könnyű menet.

\- Take, az isten áldjon meg érte! Pontosan erre van szükségem – szögezte le Saito. Take vigyorogva nyújtott át neki egy sört, majd Keitának is. Kimionak kettőt osztott.

\- Add tovább Taigának, Kimio-san! – Kimio készségesen engedelmeskedett, Taiga viszont összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem álltak olyan messze egymástól, ami indokolta volna a közvetítő közreműködését.

\- Hogy ment? – kérdezte Take, miközben maga is felpattintott egy sört. Igazság szerint ott akart lenni. A szemükbe akart nézni. Azok szemébe, akik pár óra alatt új pályára lökték az életét. De elismerte, hogy felesleges lenne. Ez nem játszótér. Semmi szükség látványos szembesítésekre.

Saito ráhúzott a sörre. Európai neveltetése megakadályozta, hogy hangosan böffentsen. Pedig igazi megkönnyebbülés lett volna meggyötört gyomrának.

\- Ahogy az várható volt. Minden a terv szerint.

Take összehúzott szemmel szemlélte legjobb barátját.

\- Nagyképű vagy? – érdeklődött lefegyverző kedvességgel.

Kimio utólag megbocsátotta magának, hogy idétlenül felvihogott. Biztos az idegkimerültség tette. Saito lesajnálóan nézett rá.

\- Csak leszögeztem a tényeket – közölte nagyvonalúan.

Take várt egy darabig, de amikor rájött, hogy a tájékoztatás megtörtént, elégedetlenül fújtatott. És kicsit odébb lépett a feltűnésmentesen közelebb húzódó Taiga mellől.

\- Azt azért nem mondanám, hogy túl bőbeszédű vagy – közölte neheztelve Saitoval. – Akkor most minden rendben a Katagura háza táján?

\- Aligha hiszem – válaszolta elgondolkodva Keita. Van itt néhány furcsa dolog.

Kimio felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Mire gondolsz, senpai?

Keita elnézett a Katagura székház kivilágított ablakai felé, aztán csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Nem gondolom, hogy ez lefutott ügy lenne. Persze egy zavaró tényezőt kizártunk. Azaz, még azt sem teljesen. Őszintén szólva nem hinném, hogy az állam végképp leszállt rólunk. Maximum finomít az eszközein. De, ami érdekelne: ki pakolt bele minket a sajtóba?

\- Nem ők? – kérdezte Take. Egy zacskó apró sósperecet rángatott elő az egyik zsebéből, és körbekínálta.

\- Miért tették volna?

Take eltűnődött.

\- Hogy kiszúrjanak velünk?

\- Úgy véled, cimbi, hogy az óvodában vagyunk? Ekkora téteknél hol lenne annak értelme, hogy öncélúan szórakozzanak – Saito most Taigára pillantott. – Jól emlékszem, Taiga, hogy azt mondtad, ott a sikátorban Kuriyama célzott rá, hogy még nem fejezték be veled?

Taigát váratlanul érte a kérdés. Éppen azon gondolkodott, nagyon feltűnő lenne-e, ha kicsit megpróbálná félrevonni Takét. A félresikerült telefonbeszélgetés óta még nem sikerült vele szót váltania. Most zavartan próbált fókuszálni a kérdésre.

\- Nos, igen. Utalt rá, hogy vannak még feladataik a részemre.

\- Akkor Keita-senpainak igaza van – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Kimio. Összegyűrte az üres sörösdobozt a kezében, körbenézett, de nem látott kukát a közelben. Akkor később. – Semmi okuk nem volt rá, hogy kiadják ezt az ütőkártyát a kezükből. Valaki más kellett, hogy legyen.

\- Hát ez igazán nagyszerű – öntötte egyetlen keserű mondatba a frusztrációját Daishi Taiga. Pedig ez a nyugtalanság sokkal inkább Take fura viselkedése miatt gyötörte, mint a rendőrség eljárása miatt. – Akkor minden hiába volt?

Saito megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem mondanám. Egy veszélyforrás kipipálva. De nincs vége. Egyet kell értenem a felvetéssel. Egyértelműen nincs vége. És már kezd nagyon fárasztó lenni. Hogyan lehetne rájönni, hogy ki, vagy kik küzdenek ilyen fáradhatatlanul a Katagura ellehetetlenítéséért? És miért teszik?

Take félrehajtott fejjel töprengett.

\- Biztos, hogy a Kataguráról van szó?

\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte megütközve a barátja.

\- Nekem úgy tűnik, eddig mindig Keita-sant érte támadás. Persze te felállítottad az elméletet, hogy rajta keresztül az egész klánt támadják, de mi van, ha nem? Ha tényleg ő áll az útjukban? Gondolkodtál már ezen?

Nem túlzás állítani, hogy Saito álla szabályosan leesett. De mielőtt összeszedhette volna magát, izgatott hadonászásra lett figyelmes. Kimio, aki jócskán eltávolodott tőlük egy szemetest keresve, futva érkezett vissza.

\- Keita-senpai, Saito-san, tűnjünk el innen! Furcsa alakok köröznek itt.

Saito elnézett Take háta mögé. Abba az irányba, ahonnan Kimio érkezett. Időközben leszállt az este. A feltűnést kerülendő, eldugott helyre húzódtak, a lámpák fénye alig szűrődött el idáig. A sötétben alig látta meg őket, de végül sikerült. Hatan voltak, feketében, eltakart arccal. Aligha békés szándékkal rótták körülöttük a köröket. Megfordult volna, hogy kövesse Kimio tanácsát, de az ösvény másik oldaláról is jöttek. Nem is kevesen.

Keita felmérte az erőviszonyokat.

\- Kör alakzat. Védjük egymás hátát!

Úgy rendeződtek formációba, mintha világ életükben ezt gyakorolták volna. Kivéve Takét, aki elképedten figyelte őket. Valójában még azt sem értette, mi történik itt valójában.

Saito rákiáltott Taigára.

\- Take! Lökd a kör közepére!

Take érezte, hogy erős kar ragadja meg. Bependerítették az alakzat közepére. Mivel mindannyiuknál alacsonyabb volt, ki sem látott a négy széles férfihát mögül. De még bosszankodni sem volt ideje, hogy megvédendő hercegnővé alacsonyították le, amikor elszabadult körülötte a pokol.

[1] Kobajasi Issza, 1801


	16. Chapter 16

A Katagura székház gyengélkedőjében töltötték az éjszakát. Aludtak, amennyit tudtak. Taiga például legkevésbé sem a verekedés miatt érezte kínosan magát ezen a helyen, de természetesen ennek véletlenül sem adott hangot.

Voltaképpen semmi bajuk nem történt. Az egész csihipuhi lezajlott tíz perc alatt, a támadók köddé váltak, éppen azzal a hirtelenséggel, amellyel megjelentek. Az ojabun azonban ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy orvos lássa őket. Az orvos meg ahhoz, hogy reggelig megfigyelési célzattal egy kupacban tartsa őket. Sajnos a gyengélkedőben csak három ágy állt rendelkezésre, senki nem készül egy multinacionális cégnél tömegverekedés sérültjeire, vagy heveny hímlőjárványra, úgyhogy Kimio egy sebtében behozott asztalon próbált elheverni – némi huzavona után, amely annak eldöntésére szolgált, hogy kié legyen a legkényelmetlenebb hely -, Take pedig a padlón, egymás mellé tett ülőpárnákon, amelyeket a folyosó pihenőfoteljeiből szedtek össze. Mindent összevetve, az éjszaka egész nyugalmasra sikeredett. Attól eltekintve persze, hogy egyeseknek egészen más tervei voltak erre az estére.

Take már hajnalban belepislogott a néma csendbe. A roló nem teljesen zárta ki a külvilágot, a felkelő nap már halvány fényeket csempészett a helyiségbe. Take óvatosan megmozdult. Nem akart senkit felébreszteni, de muszáj volt megdörzsölnie meggémberedett derekát, ha egész biztos akart lenni benne, hogy még képes lesz méltóságteljesen feltápászkodni méltatlan helyzetéből. Oldalra pillantva, megállt a mozdulatban. Hát mégsem ő volt az első. Kimio hevenyészett „ágya” alatt átpillantva, meglátta a fiatal biztonsági főnököt az íróasztal mellett, egy széken üldögélve. Elgondolkodva rajzolgatott valamit maga elé, nyilván legkevésbé sem volt érdekes, hogy mit, mert a félhomályban képtelenség volt, hogy lássa is az alkotását.

A fickónak mindazonáltal beépített radarjai kellett hogy legyenek, mert máris a doki felé fordította a fejét, aki pedig épp csak hogy áthelyezte a testsúlyát egyik oldaláról a másikra.

\- Te már fent vagy, Kimio-san? – hallott most egy halk suttogást a feje fölül. Katagura Keita hangját.

\- Szerintem mindenki fent van – közölte szárazon és sokkal hangosabban Saito. Naná, neki nem alulról kellett szemlélnie a világot. Hihető, hogy jobban képben van.

\- Miért? Van, aki aludt is valamit? – dörmögte Daishi Taiga, miközben végre feltápászkodott a nyomorult ágyról, amelyet az este semmiféle trükk segítségével sem tudott átpasszolni a párjának. Take bosszantó módon ragaszkodott a sorshúzás eredményéhez, amely a földre parancsolta.

\- Szo-szo – válaszolta Saito, és ő is felült. Keita egyelőre megelégedett annyival, hogy néhány párnával feltámassza a fejét.

\- Most már hazamehetünk? – Taiga nem is próbálta titkolni, hogy szívesebben lenne valahol teljesen máshol. Jelesül valaki mással a jelenlévők közül, akit nem átallott volna a hóna alá vágni és magával hurcolni.

\- Kérlek, Taiga-san, hadd kéressek ide némi reggelit! Az nem árthat, ha nem üres hassal engedünk utadra – udvariaskodott Keita, teljesen őszintén. Intésére Kimio máris a telefonja után nyúlt.

Azt egyikük sem próbálta tagadni, hogy éhes. Elvégre előző este éppen vacsorázni indultak volna. Így hát a műfajnak kijáró lelkesedéssel üdvözölték a hamarosan megérkező szendvicskupacot, a kávés és teás termoszokat, meg a narancsdzsúzos flakonokat.

Pár perce már rágódtak a pompás falatokon, amikor Keita habozva megszólalt.

\- Megkérdezhetem, mik a benyomásaitok a verekedéssel kapcsolatban? Nekem van véleményem, de nem lenne hátrányos, ha más szemszögből is kaphatnék némi megerősítést.

\- Az egyetlen szemszög, amiről beszámolhatok, négy megveszekedett idióta hátának tanulmányozásában merült ki, akik szerint egy felnőtt férfi nem képes érdemben megvédeni magát – dohogta Takeshasha, és a hirtelen új lendületet kapott indulat még arra is rábírta, hogy kedvetlenül odébb tolja a félig megrágott tonhalas szendvicset az asztalon maga előtt. Saito kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, Taiga pedig egyenesen Take felé mozdult, talán, hogy érintésével biztosítsa, minden csakis az ő érdekében történt. Előbbit egy pillantással állította meg a készülődő hegyibeszédben, utóbbit megtorpanásra késztette a sokatmondó, elutasító testbeszéd.

\- Bocsásd meg néhány tapasztalt harcosnak, ha rosszul mérte fel a helyzetet, és túlságosan óvni próbálta, ami neki drága! – mosolyodott el lágyan Keita.

Take füle hegye cseppnyit kipirult, zavartan félrefordult, de még közel sem adta fel. Vádlón Taigára mutatott.

\- Tapasztalt harcos? Ő? Ő maximum csak eljátssza – közölte, bár maga is érezte, hogy gyerekesen viselkedik.

Taiga nem szólt semmit. Volt ideje rájönni az tegnap este óta, hogy kedvese komolyan haragszik rá. Ha ettől jobban érzi magát, ő nem bánta, ha ekézi. Kajiyama Kimio azonban nem hagyta szó nélkül.

\- Higashikumi-san, alig hiszem, hogy Taiga-san olyan hatásosan tudná alakítani a hőst a filmvásznon, ha nem lenne ismerős legalább ötféle harcművészetben.

Take égő szemmel a fiatalemberre nézett. Nem várta tőle, hogy éppen ő teszi helyre.

\- Taiga-san, mi? Mióta vagytok ti ekkora barátok? – motyogta, de azért újra a szendvicse után nyúlt. Sőt, elfogadta a narancslevet, amit Taiga nyújtott feléje. De csakazértsem nézett a férfira.

Saito a térdére csapott.

\- Akkor hát, vegyük úgy, hogy a személyes sérelmek megtárgyalásán túlestünk – Take felé intett, mielőtt az ismét kinyithatta volna felháborodott száját. – Te fogd be, cimbi! Részben te is tudod, hogy nincs igazad, másrészt van most fontosabb dolgunk is. Térjünk vissza az eredeti problémára!

Keita közben befejezte az étkezést, felállt, hogy leverje magáról a morzsákat. Ki is nyújtóztatta magát egy kicsit. Taiga elgondolkodva figyelte. Mintha nem is fél napja történt volna, hogy a fiatal férfinak szembe kellett néznie húsz támadóval.

\- Nem találjátok sajátságosnak, hogy egyikünknek sem esett semmi baja? – kérdezte hirtelen. – Bár kétségkívül elismerem, hogy négyen… öten együtt mi vagyunk az olajozott istennyila, de lássuk be, jelentős túlerőben voltak. Hogy történhetett, hogy legalább egyikünkön nincs valami komolyabb sérülés?

Nem kapott rögtön választ. A többiek mintha rágódtak volna egy kicsit a helyes megoldáson. Keita szétrázta alvás közben összetapadt fürtjeit, aztán az íróasztalhoz lépett, néhány fiókot is kihúzott, de láthatóan eredménytelenül, mert bosszúsan kiegyenesedett. A jelenlévők értetlenül figyelték a talányos kutakodást. De Saito, úgy tűnt, képben van. Sóhajtott egyet, és meglazított nyakkendője után nyúlt. Lerángatta a nyakából, és párja felé nyújtotta. Keita arca felderült, gyors mozdulatokkal befonta a haját, aztán túlméretezett csomót biggyesztett a varkocs végére a nyakkendőből. Mindezek után elégedetten leült, és Taiga felé fordult.

Taiga nem tudta magában tartani megrökönyödését.

\- Most jobb, Katagura-san?

Keita felhúzta a szemöldökét. Nem értette a kérdést. Take válaszolt helyette.

\- Keita-san számára a haja az önkifejezés eszköze. Nem érzi komfortosan magát, amíg a hajviselete nem tükrözi a kedélyállapotát – jelentette ki a pszichiáter hangján. Keita meglepetten ránézett.

\- Így volna? – kérdezte zavartan. Saito és Kimio egy emberként, határozottan bólintott.

\- Nem kétséges – közölte Saito.

Keita a hajához nyúlt, zavartan babrálta, aztán csak megrántotta a vállát. Ha így, hát így. Ismét Taigára nézett.

\- Amit megfogalmaztál, Taiga-san, engem is foglalkoztat egy ideje. Az összecsapás heves volt, de messze nem annyira, mint várható volt. Mondjuk úgy, volt már szerencsénk komolyabb küzdelemhez is.

\- És meglepően hamar vége is lett – fűzte hozzá Take unottan, miután lenyelte az utolsó falatot is, és leöblítette egy korty kávéval. – Bár nekem nem sok küzdelemhez volt szerencsém, hogy a te szavaiddal éljek, Keita-san - hacsak azt nem tekintem annak, amikor apám bokszzsáknak nézett -, mégis még nekem is feltűnt, hogy olyan tempóban hagyták abba az offenzívát, mintha órabérben fizették volna őket. Olyan tíz percre saccolom az egész konfliktust.

\- 12 perc volt – pontosított Kajiyama Kimio.

\- Kimio-san – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Saito. – Te még bunyó közben is az órádat vizslatod?

\- Ez a munkám – jelezte unottan a kérdezett.

Saito megcsóválta a fejét, inkább visszafókuszált a barátjára.

\- Amúgy teljesen igazatok van. És mivel így áll a helyzet, felmerül a kérdés, hogy mit akartak tulajdonképpen tőlünk. Meg persze, hogy kik voltak.

Kajiyama Kimio felállt a székről, amin hajnal óta üldögélt, és magához vett egy pohárnyit a maradék teából. Aztán Saitora nézett.

\- Azt nem tudom, mit akartak, de azt meglehetős bizonyossággal sejtem, hogy kik lehettek.

Saito szemöldökei összeszaladtak. Honnan a fenéből… Elhúzta a száját.

\- Ne csigázz, Kajiyama-san, ha kérhetnélek…

Kimio – kissé gúnyosan – meghajtotta magát.

\- Ezek Katagura katonák voltak.

A hirtelen csattanásra mindenki odakapta a fejét. Keita csapott az asztalra.

\- Nem. NEM!

Kimio sajnálkozva lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Te is tudod, Katagura-senpai, nem igaz?

\- Az nem lehet…

\- Tudod.

Keita tehetetlenül megrázta a fejét. De nem szólt többet.

\- Honnan veszed ezt? – kérdezte Saito halkan Kimiotól.

Kimio nyomatékosan a szemébe nézett. Ritkán tette ezt, súlya volt a pillanatnak.

\- Te is tanultál harcművészetet, MacLaine-san, bizonyára fel tudod idézni a mestereid stílusát. – Saito bólintott. – Hát én is. És Katagura-senpai is. Márpedig, ezek tegnap este ugyanazoktól a mesterektől tanultak, mint mi. Ugyanazt a kiképzést kapták.

\- Mit jelent ez? – nyögte bele a feszült csöndbe Taiga.

\- Csak annyit, hogy igazunk volt – közölte fáradtan Saito. – Kiiktattuk az állami fenyegetést, de aligha ők voltak az igazi veszélyforrás. Semmi értelme nem lenne.

\- Már amennyiben? – érdeklődött higgadtan Take.

\- Amióta csak sejtettük, hogy a kormányszervek állnak az egész ügy mögött, azon rágtam magam, hogy mi lehet a céljuk. Az államnak nem lehet érdeke, hogy egy ekkora céget kriminalizáljon, akár azon az áron is, hogy törvénytelen eszközöket használ. Vagy ha igen, nem ez a végső cél. Azaz nem cél, hanem eszköz. Arra, hogy megzsaroljon, és végül ellenőrzése alá vonjon minket. Tegnap ez füstbe ment. Sőt, valaki tett róla, hogy a rendőrség elvessze a nehezen megszerzett helyzeti előnyét. Taigát, a titkos fegyvert. Kiszivárogtatta rólatok az információt a sajtónak. Egyedül akarta kihasználni a helyzeti előnyt, ezért kiiktatta a rendőrséget. De persze ezt feltételes módban mondom. Nem tudhatok biztosat.

Take elgondolkodott.

\- Pedig alighanem igazad van.

\- Miért is?

A doki megvonta a vállát.

\- Annak, hogy rólunk kiadták a híreket a sajtónak, lehetett ez a motivációja. De Keita-san belerángatása… Az egészen más kérdés. Annak csak akkor van értelme, ha valaki a vállalat reputációjának kikezdésén fáradozik. A vállalat meggyengítésén. De persze, nem célja a teljes összeomlás. Ha engem kérdeztek, egyetlen cél lehetséges. Valaki át akarja venni az irányítást a klán és persze a cég fölött.

Keita sötéten Takéra pillantott.

\- Mi támasztja ezt alá?

\- Éppen az, hogy kiiktatta az állami fenyegetést. Érdeke a mostani vezetés meggyengítése? Igen. Mert akkor tud támadásba lendülni, ha csapást mér a mostani vezetésre. Ez egy jakuza klán, nem úgy működik, mint egy átlagos vállalat. Itt, ha az ojabun, vagy az örököse elveszti a becsületét, elég a trónfosztáshoz. Érdeke-e azonban, hogy a cég eltűnjön a süllyesztőben? Úgy tűnik nem. Mert ebben az esetben hagyta volna, hogy Taiga látszólagos segítségével tovább folyjon az állami aknamunka, és akkor veszélybe kerülhetett volna az egész cég. A cég függetlensége. Ez egy rafinált tervnek tűnik. Ha tudott a rendőrség zsarolásáról, akkor együttműködött velük. Azaz kihasználta őket. Amikor azonban már nem volt szüksége rájuk, tett róla, hogy eltűnjenek a képből.

\- Nem annál jobb, minél gyengébb a klán? Ahhoz, hogy átvegye a hatalmat? – kérdezte Taiga, mert kezdte átlátni az egészet, de lebegtek előtte még homályos pontok.

\- Nem – rázta a fejét meggyőződéssel Take. – Az egész az egyensúlyról szól. Zseniális, komolyan mondom. El kell találnia a pillanatot, amikor a mostani vezetés már elég gyenge, hogy leválthassa őket, de a cég még elég erős ahhoz, hogy érdemes legyen megszerezni. Nem érdeke egy lecsúszásnak indult vállalatot megkaparintani, érted? Nem lehet érdeke, hogy hagyja a szövetségeseit további rombolást végezni, inkább lemondott a segítségükről. És persze a korlátokról is, amelyet az állam beavatkozása jelenthetett.

Keita arca továbbra is iszonyú feszültséget tükrözött. Saito szinte látta, ahogy örvénylenek a gondolatok a fejében.

\- Tegyük fel, hogy Take-sannak igaza van – szólalt meg végül az örökös. Undorodva félrehúzta a száját. – Ez egy mesterterv, nem kétséges, de tegnap hiba csúszott a számításba. Nem sikerült a vállalat meggyengítése, mert megakadályoztuk.

Take elismerően bólintott.

\- Ráéreztél a lényegre, Keita-san. Szerintem, ha tegnap az általuk előkészített forgatókönyv szerint történik minden, akkor már tudnánk, ki áll az egész mögött. Mert már felfedte volna a lapjait, már kihasználta volna a kedvező pillanatot.

\- Akkor… - kezdte habozva Keita.

\- Akkor nyertünk egy kis időt – vágott közbe Saito. – Időt nyertünk. De nem sokat. Tegnap nem sérültünk, mert csak figyelmeztetésnek szánták. Viszont nagyon is nyílt, nagyon is konkrét figyelmeztetésnek. Hamarosan újra lépni fognak, és nekünk fel kell készülnünk. Meg kell tudnunk, hogy kik azok. Nincs más megoldás.

Taiga töprengve nézett rájuk.

\- Nem állítom, hogy mindent értek abból, ami itt elhangzott. De az imént Kimio-san azt állította, hogy valaki Katagura katonákat eresztett ránk…

\- Ami elég aggasztó, mert arról árulkodik, hogy az ojabun pozíciója megrendült. Máskülönben soha nem mertek volna rátámadni a fiára – Keita hangja kongott.

Taiga azért csak folytatta.

\- Szóval, ha Kimio-sannak igaza volt, és ezek Katagura katonák… akkor, valaki a belső vezetésből lenne…

Saito bólintott.

\- Egyet tavaly kiiktattunk. Most megszüntettük az állami fenyegetést is. Egy egész halványan azt reméltem, nyugvópontra jutunk.

\- De nem.

\- De nem… Sőt! Úgy tűnik Minatoya Keichi csak kis hal volt a tóban. Csak hát, annyira reméltem, hogy külső ellenséggel kell szembe néznünk… Ez így sokkal… Kegyetlenebb…

\- De a katonák legalább nem a legbelső körökből kerültek ki. Valahonnan vidékről hozhatták őket – vélekedett Kajiyama Kimio.

Saito türelmetlenül odafordult.

\- Ezt meg már megint honnan… - rájött, hogy felkapta a vizet, elhallgatott.

Kimio nem hagyta ki a lehetőséget.

\- Lehet, hogy MacLaine-san ért a joghoz, sőt nem kétlem, a verekedéshez is. De én a harchoz értek, az ütéshez és a stratégiához. Ezek tegnap nem tudták milyen ellenfelekkel kerültek szembe. Nem tudták, hogy Katagura-san és MacLaine-san mennyire tud küzdeni. Látszott, mert az első visszatámadás után összezavarodtak. Hamar rendezték a soraikat, de utána sokkal óvatosabbak lettek. Nyilván gond lett volna, ha valamelyikük olyan sérülést szenved, amiért hátra kell hogy hagyják. Az itteni Katagura katonák edzettek már együtt veletek, MacLaine-san. Nem lepődtek volna meg a profizmuson.

Saito nem tudta volna eldönteni, hogy most megdicsérték, vagy leoltották. De nem hagyta megjegyzés nélkül a hallottakat.

\- És rólad sem tudták? Mert veled is nagyon kíméletesek voltak.

Kimio most zavarba jött egy csöppet.

\- Én nem vettem észre ilyesmit.

\- Pedig igen – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Saito.

\- Hát szerintem – állt fel Taiga az ágyról, amin eddig üldögélt -, mindannyiónkkal nagyon kesztyűs kézzel bántak. Még én is észrevettem, milyen tapintatosan kerülgetnek.

Take gúnyosan elvigyorodott.

\- Az nem jelent semmit, Taiga-san! Lehet, hogy a rajongóid voltak, és kímélni akarták a csinos pofikádat.

***

\- Miért követsz, mint egy kiskutya? – morogta morcan Take, miközben türelmetlenül a kanapéra dobta a kabátját.

Taiga szintén beódalgott a szobába, de egyelőre óvakodott tőle, hogy közelebb menjen élete megédesítőjéhez. Takénak teljességgel igaza volt. Mióta kiléptek abból az átkozott gyengélkedőből, rátapadt, mint valami elektrosztatizált tollpelyhecske. Esze ágában sem volt, egy méternél messzebb engedni magától. Ha most haza kellett volna mennie egyedül, az biztos a józan eszébe került volna. És Take tűrte. Nem szólt hozzá, de elzavarni sem próbálta. Sőt, az imént feltűnés nélkül nyitva hagyta neki az ajtót. Pedig az orrára is csaphatta volna. Ez azért mégiscsak okot adott némi reményre, nemdebár?

\- Te kóbor kutyának nézel? Azért nem hajtasz el? – kérdezte most válaszképpen, nekibátorodva Taiga. Leült egy fotelbe, de nem éppen a kényelmes pózban, és biztos, ami biztos, a kabátját is magán hagyta.

Take csípőre tett kézzel rámeredt.

\- Fázol? Vagy nem tervezed sokáig maradni? Akár most is leléphetsz…

Taiga fájdalmasan figyelte a most cseppet sem hetyke ábrázatot.

\- Haragszol…

Take felhördült, és elfordult.

\- Kivételesen éles megfigyelés! Nem akarsz pályát módosítani? Sherlock Holmes!

\- Szerintem beszélnünk kéne róla – szögezte le a párja.

Take válla egy pillanatra előrerogyott, de nem az az ember volt, aki hagyja, hogy mások lássák rajta a nyomorát. Megrázta magát.

\- Nem tudom, akarok e róla beszélni. Vagy tudok-e egyáltalán, ami azt illeti…

\- Márpedig fogsz, Takehasha – villantotta fel a domináns férfit Taiga. Most felállt, végre lehámozta magáról a kabátot, és félredobta. Visszaült, sokkal lezserebben. – Mert én innen el nem megyek, amíg nem tisztázzuk a dolgokat!

Take rásandított. Lebiggyesztette a száját.

\- Nekem rendben vagy, mint szobadísz.

\- Maradhatok, mint dekorációs elem, ha már ennyire ragaszkodsz a jelenlétemhez!

\- Pfff – puffogott a doki. A bár felé indult.

\- Takehasha! – szólt utána egy figyelmeztető hang. – Beszélj!

Take visszafordult feléje, és élesen rámeredt. Kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. Aztán megint kinyitotta, mutatóujját Taigára szegezte.

\- Ne merészelj még egyszer Takehashának szólítani!

Taiga elmosolyodott.

\- Rendben… Take-chan.

Take felmorrant, de nem tett megjegyzést. Ellenben közelebb lépett, és maga is leült egy fotelbe. Nem túl közel Taigához, de biztató távolságra. Az ölébe vett egy párnát, kényszeresen igazgatni kezdte a bojtjait. Taiga megigézetten figyelte a karcsú ujjakat.

\- Beszélek, ha akarsz – szólalt meg végre Take. – De először beszélj te! Mit akartál mondani azon a sajtótájékoztatón? – Taigára emelte a szemét, egyszerre áradt belőle vád, sértettség és sebezhetőség. Ez utóbbit olyan ritka tünemény volt, hogy Taigának nagyot dobbant a szíve. És elárasztotta a bűntudat, de ugyanakkor a bizonyosság érzete is. Tudta, hogy igaza volt. Hogy az lett volna a helyes megoldás.

\- Tudod te azt…

Take most lehunyta a szemét. Keserűség torzította el szép arcát.

\- Le akartad tagadni… Meg akartad tagadni, ami kettőnk között történt.

\- Igy kellett volna lennie. Akkor egy kis idő múlva elültek volna a hullámok, és rád már senki sem emlékezett volna.

Take a párnára csapott.

\- Igazán?! De egyszerű megoldás… tényleg! És utána mi következett volna? Önfeláldozóan elhagysz? Hogy hosszú és boldog életem legyen? Miközben te szenvedsz, és magadra húzod a világ átkát? – akaratlanul is emelkedett a hangja. A végén már kiabált. – Minek érzed magad, te fasz?! Patyolatlelkű szamurájnak?! És hol élünk, valami ultraromantikus sorozatban?! Neked agyadra ment a munkád! Ez valami szakmai ártalom!

Taiga nagyot sóhajtott. Megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Abban a percben nem láttam más megoldást, minthogy eltávolodjak tőled. Ez az én saram volt, Taiga, az én szarom, az én mocskom. Nem akartalak belerángatni.

\- Mocsok?! Szar?! Képes vagy még jobban lealacsonyítani, ami kettőnk között történt? Még mindig nem fogtad fel, hogy nem vagy a világ ürüléke, csak azért, mert férfit szeretsz?!

Taiga döbbenten nézett rá.

\- Teljesen félreértesz! Nem arra gondoltam, ami kettőnk között történt!

\- Akkor mégis mire, te balfék?! Ami napvilágra került, az csupán az igazság. Hogy együtt vagyunk. Az isten szerelmére, tényleg ennyire szégyellsz engem? Vagy magadat? Ezért? Beszennyezed a legszebb érzést a világon, azzal, hogy nem hiszel benne?

Taiga kétségbeesetten előrehajolt. Megragadta volna a hevesen gesztikuláló kezet, ha elég közel lett volna hozzá.

\- Szó sincs erről! Én… Ilyesmi meg sem fordult a fejemben. Én csak… téged akartalak…

\- Védeni? Azzal, hogy megtagadsz? Azzal, hogy elhagysz? Érdekelt volna esetleg az én véleményem is?

Taiga tehetetlenül bámult maga elé. Aztán váratlanul felcsattant.

\- A faszomba, Takehasha! Én nem vagyok annyira okos, mint te! Ebben a szituációban rohadtul nem gondolkodtam azon, hogy mik lehetnek a mélylélektani szempontok. Tettem, amit az iparban tenni szokás. A közönség azt hallja meg, amit meg akar hallani. Meg akartam adni a lehetőséget, hogy egy elfogadható variánst kapjanak. Ami után mindenki elégedetten élhet tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Take elgondolkodva biccentett.

\- Elégedetten, mi? Szóval te elégedett lettél volna ezzel?

\- Igen – bólintott meggyőződéssel Taiga. – Mert te élhettél volna tovább nyugodtan.

\- Az önfeláldozó büdös kurva életbe! – csattant fel Take. – Élhettem volna tovább nyugodtan, mi?! Nélküled, te barom? Akkor most mit keresel itt? Menj a picsába, hülyegyerek! Ha együtt látnak minket, csak olaj a tűzre! Tartsd magad távol tőlem, mert különben beszennyeződök!

\- Már beszennyezted magad, Take. Azzal a nyilatkozattal…

Take megszállott vigyorral tárta szét a karját.

\- Ugye?! Na, most akkor mi van? Kurficolhatunk tovább? Persze, hogy nem. Hiszen csak én kényszerítettelek mindenre. Tessék! Most az egyszer valaki más áldozta fel magát érted. Élj együtt ezzel az érzéssel a továbbiakban! Menj el, és ne nézz hátra! Mert most is mindenki elégedetten élhet tovább. Én is. Mert most te is nyugodtan élhetsz tovább.

Taiga felpattant. Tett néhány lépést Take felé, de aztán megtorpant.

\- Baszd meg, Takehasha! Csak te lehetsz képes így kitekerni minden szót, amit kiejtek a számon!

Take megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem tekertem ki semmit. Csak neked fáj az igazság. Mert nem azzal van baj, Taiga, hogy ne lennél elég okos. Történetesen tisztában vagyok az IQ-dal. Az a probléma, hogy elfelejtetted használni az agyadat. Meg a szívedet is, persze…

\- A szívemet?! A szívemet?! Legszívesebben kitépném a helyéből, annyi fájdalmat okozott már. Nem használom?! Ki az egyetlen, aki beletette a szívét ebbe a kapcsolatba? Nem volt nehéz eldöntenem, mit kell tennem, hiszen te… Mik is vagyunk mi? Barátság extrákkal? Hol éri meg ezért tönkretenni az életedet? Nem elég, hogy az enyém már ráment erre a szerelemre?!

Most Takén volt a sor, hogy talpra ugorjon, és tegyen egy nem kevéssé fenyegető mozdulatot a másik felé. Olyannyira hatásosan, hogy Taiga önkéntelenül tett egy lépést hátrafelé. Take követte. Lecövekelt közvetlen az orra előtt.

\- Mi a leborult szivarvégről hadoválsz te itt?! Szerinted engem érdekel, hogy kiderül rólam, hogy vonzódom a férfiakhoz? Soha nem csináltam titkot belőle!

Taiga nem ijedt meg.

\- Eltekintve attól, hogy nem ez a lényeg, téged nem is érdekelnek a férfiak!

Take már vicsorgott.

\- Hangsúlyoznám, hogy vonzódom a férfiakhoz!

\- Soha nem volt férfi szeretőd!

\- Nő sem!

\- Mi van?!

Take megrázta a fejét.

\- Abban talán te is egyet értesz, hogy lefeküdni valakivel, nem ugyanaz, mint a szeretőddé tenni?!

Taiga bizonytalanul bólintott egyet, bár egyelőre halványlila fogalma sem volt róla, mire akar a másik kilyukadni.

\- Azért az elég nyilvánvaló ugyebár, hogy volt szexuális életem eddig is?

Taiga ismét bólintott. Semmivel sem került közelebb.

\- Még soha nem feküdtem le kétszer senkivel. Vágod?

\- Miért nem?

Take türelmetlenül megragadta a bamba pasas ingét maga előtt.

\- Nem tudom ésszel felfogni, hogy lehetsz ennyire értetlen! Soha nem fekszem le senkivel másodszor, akihez nem fűz érzelem.

Taiga lenézett az ingét marcangoló kezekre, aztán felemelte a fejét, és éles, szuggesztív, de pillanatnyilag felettébb nyomorult tekintetét Takéra függesztette. Nem pislogott, és nem is mondott semmit.

Take végképp úgy érezte, hogy megőrül.

\- Érted, amit mondtam?!

\- Mit akarsz mondani? – nem volt erre szebb szó, Taiga szabályosan mekegett. A hangja elszorult és üresen kongott.

\- Azt. Akarom. Mondani. Hogy. Te. Vagy. Az. Első. Akivel. Tartós. Kapcsolatba. Kezdtem. – tagolta az agysorvadtaknak fenntartott hangszínén Takehasha.

Taiga most sem válaszolt, de legalább pislogott.

\- Megvan? – kérdezte a mennyei türelméhez immár, nem kis erőfeszítéssel visszatalált Takehasha. – Egymás mellé raktad az elhangzott információkat?

Taiga lassan bólintott, de nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust. Take gyengén elmosolyodott. Ennyi volt. Elfáradt. Nem akart tovább harcolni. El akarta engedni a sérelmeket, csak együtt akart lenni ezzel a bamba mamlasszal. Kezei elernyedtek a méltatlanul meggyalázott ingen, ellenben homlokát Taiga mellkasára ejtette. Oda motyogta a folytatást.

\- Akkor miért sebzel meg azzal, hogy kétségbe vonod az érzelmeimet?

Taiga úgy érezte, most rögtön megfullad. Mert 13 év vergődés után nem hihette, amit pedig hinni vélt.

\- Te most… Take, te most…

Take még beljebb fúrta égő arcát a hófehér ingbe. A gombok már szinte árkokat véstek az arcába, de nem törődött velük.

\- Igen, baromarcú – suttogta gyengéden. – Én most éppen szerelmet vallok neked. És ne kérd, hogy mindehhez az arcodba nézzek. Nem megy…

Taiga felemelte a karjait, és két nagy kezébe fogta Take arcát. Kényszerítette, hogy felé emelje a fejét. Két apró csókot lehelt a gombok okozta piros foltokra, csak aztán szólalt meg.

\- Pedig rám kell nézz! Nézz rám, és úgy mondd ki! Mondd ki a felmentő ítéletemet 13 év után!

Take keskeny rókaszeme ellágyult, belemerült a tág, várakozó pupillákba. Feszülten a szájába harapott.

\- Ez ciki – nyögte ki végül.

\- Take – kérlelte a csábító hang.

\- Gáz. És anélkül is tudod már.

\- Take – ez már türelmetlenebbül hangzott.

\- Biztos fáradt vagy, alig aludtál az éjjel…

\- Take!

\- Jól van! Ne kiabálj! Szeretlek! – szabadult volna zavarában, de az ölelés szorosabbra zárt.

\- Most hová tartasz? – érdeklődött simulékonyan az élet császára, aki az előbb még a fél karját odaadta volna egy aprócska szóért.

\- Zuhanyozni gondoltam… - Take maga sem tudta, mi elől menekül. De szürreális érzés lepte meg. Még soha életében nem mondta ki így ezt a szót, és még soha nem is érezte, hogy kellene. De most… Megfulladt volna, ha nem mondhatja el a marhájának.

\- Veled tarthatok? – érdeklődött a csábító szörnyeteg. Most igazán! Hogy lehet, hogy az előbb még csak egy szánalmas öleb volt, most meg valamiféle transzcendens szexdémon, aki mintha minden porcikájába egyszerre próbálna beszivárogni?! Egyetlen szó miatt?

Hogy tetézze a hatást, Taiga szája rátapadt a hegyes kis fülcsúcsra, nyelve lágy, szűkülő íveket kerekített szerelme hallójárata irányába. Take megállta, és NEM nyüszített.

\- Figyelj, Take-chan – hallotta szólított a suttogást, nagyon is közelről. Igyekezett fel is fogni a szavak értelmét, bár akadályozta a hátán táncot járó hosszú ujjak ostroma. – Mióta először jártam nálad, folyamatosan arról a bárpultról ábrándozok. Komolyan, bútordarab még nem tett rám ekkora hatást. Mert tudod, elég magas. Szóval, ha feltennélek rá, alig kéne lehajolnom a legfinomabb részekhez. Érted, miről beszélek, Take-chan?

Take-chan sajnos értette. Ami fiziológiai tünetekben jelentkezett nála, máris kocsonyásodni kezdtek a lábai. Mondhatni, megroggyantak. És mivel Taiga combjai épp erőszakosan beékelődtek az áruló lábak közé, nem okozott számára gondot ezt észre is venni. Félbehagyta a fültájéki ostromot, hogy Take szemébe nézhessen.

\- Felteszlek oda – tájékoztatta tárgyilagosan.

Take nem tudott válaszolni, még fókuszálni is alig, az ütemes dörzsölés az altestén kilúgozta az agyát. Viszont tényleg felkerült a pult tetejére. Kicsit magához tért, mert magától értetődő módon, az ágyéka átmeneti szünetet kapott. Nem mintha erre vágyott volna. De legalább meg tudott szólalni.

\- Tudod, elég hülyén érzem magam – tájékoztatta lelkes partnerét. – Utoljára óvodás koromban járt ilyen messze a lábam a talajtól egyszerű ülőhelyzetben.

Taiga felnézett rá, nem túlzás, a szája szélét nyalogatta, ujjai máris Take szoros derékpántjának meglazításán fáradoztak. Take öntudatlanul testhelyzetet váltott, hogy megkönnyítse a dolgát. Tudatosan azonban, hozzá nagyon is illő módon, csípősre váltott.

\- Nagyon be vagy indulva, Ta-chan!

Taiga megállt a mozdulat közepén, valahol félúton a sliccgomb és a cipzár között.

\- Ta-chan? – ízlelgette a megszólítást. Aztán lustán elmosolyodott. – Tetszik! – közölte, felnézve áldozatára. – Ami azt illeti, Take-chan, a „szeretlek” szó a te szádból felér egy afrodiziákummal. Úgyhogy, te csak ne légy fennakadva semmin!

Take egy hosszú pillanatig nem szólt semmit, ellenben nem is ellenkezett, amikor erős kezek kicsit megemelték a fenekét, hogy lerángathassák róla a farmert. És ha már ott jártak, a boxert is. Ahogy azonban csupasz feneke a bárpulthoz ért, és ő visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, hirtelen előre hajolt. Arcát beletemette a dús, fekete fürtök közé, úgy mantrázta boldogan:

\- Szeretlek, szeretlek, szeretlek….

Taiga győztesen felhördült. Nyelve hegye végre utat talált az apró kis vágathoz Take farka hegyén. Akiben ettől sürgősen benne szakadt a szó, ellenben a gerince ívbe feszült, ajkai összeszorultak, szemei fennakadtak. Az újdonsült Ta-chan ezt kimondottan biztató jelként értelmezte. Miközben előző áldásos tevékenységét a tőle elvárható lelkesedéssel folytatta, ujjait a lágy, borzongó herék alá csúsztatta, ujjbegyei élvezettel találkoztak a bársonyos, puha bőrrel. Take felnyögött. Hangosan és gátlástalanul. Bár egyik kezével kénytelen volt kitámasztani, hacsak nem akarta teljesen elveszteni az egyensúlyát, a másikkal élvezettel túrt a sűrű hajba, érzékeny ujjtövei között obszcén élvezettel eresztve át a selymes fürtöket.

\- Ta…Ta-chan…Én… Ágy…

Az ágy. Valami vízszintes, ahol nem probléma, hogy egyik végtagjában sincs szemernyi kezdeményezőkészség sem.

\- Kérésed számomra parancs – jött a mormogás valahonnan a mélyből. – Csak előbb… egy kicsit… - a mormogás értehetetlenbe csapott át, ahogy Taiga a torkára eresztette a helyre hímvesszőt maga előtt.

Takénak, még tíz hosszú percig ki kellett tartania, és minden alkalommal, amikor közel került volna az orgazmus élvezetes pulzálásához, Taiga aljasul félbeszakította a kéjes ostromot. Take konkrétan tisztában volt vele, hogy már csak pár perc és elveszt minden józan gondolatot, ami még ehhez a világhoz köti. A tíz perc elteltével - Taiga talán már maga is belefáradt az álldogálásba - ellenállás nélkül hanyatlott az ölelésbe, és hagyta magát a hálóba sodródni. Maga sem tudta, hogy érte el a vágyott ágyat.

És ott Taiga végre megkegyelmezett neki. A szája ismét rátapadt a meggyötört hímvesszőre, miközben hosszú középső ujja beletalált a nyílásba, és a két egymásra hangolt mozdulatsor végképp félholtra őrjítette Takét. Hangosan nyögve, vergődve elégült ki, a világ a semmibe süllyedt körülötte.

Nem tudta, hogy egy percre, vagy egy órára ütötte-e ki magát, bár ez utóbbi kevésbé volt valószínű, mert amikor felpillantott, egy felettébb felajzott, ámde nem kimondottan türelmetlen Daishi Taigát látott maga fölött térdepelni. Az illető divatlapba illő felsőteste teljesen meztelen volt, csak verejtékcseppek csillogtak rajta magukat kelletően, egyenesszálú haja nedvesen tapadt a halántékára, keze hosszú, lusta mozdulatokkal kényeztette felajzott farkát. Mitagadás pompás látvány volt. Take szája kiszáradt. Csak suttogva volt képes közölni a kívánságát.

\- Tedd belém…

Taiga elvigyorodott, de nem átallott úgy tenni, mintha nem hallotta volna, mint kérnek tőle. Közelebb hajolt. Közben apró csókokat lehelt az útjába eső hegyes mellbimbókra.

\- Mit is mondtál, Take-chan? – érdeklődött, és bár további verejtékcseppek gyűrűztek elő a halántékából az erőfeszítéstől, mégis sikerült azt a benyomást keltenie, mintha a világon semmi nem izgatná.

Take bosszúsan meredt rá. Nem hitte volna, de attól, hogy kimondta „a” szót, és teljesen leengedte a szívét körülvevő páncélzatot, még nagyobb éhség ébredt benne a férfi iránt. Pedig az utolsó napokban már olyan vágyat érzett, amit nem tudott felülmúlhatónak képzelni.

\- Azt kértem, hogy tedd belém, hallod? – bár még mindig nem beszélt hangosan, Taiga már nem játszhatta az értetlent.

És hát távol álljon tőle, hogy ne teljesítse szíve egyetlen szerelmének kívánságát.

Másfél órával és három menettel később ott feküdtek egymással szemben, a nedves lepedő ronggyá gyűrődött alattuk, Take élt a gyanúperrel, hogy egy alapos kárpittisztítás is kinéz az ágyának. De nem bánta. Minden csontja fájt, de azt sem bánta. Oldalára fordult, és csak bámulta a lucskosra izzadt szépséges férfit maga mellett. Lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy ujja hegyével kisimítson egy kósza hajszálat a jóképű arcból. Az érintésre Taiga szeme lustán kinyílott. Csak nézték egymást, halálosan komoly arccal. Take végül nem bírta tovább.

\- Mi lesz most velünk, Ta-chan?

Taiga szemöldöke magasba kúszott.

\- Mi lenne? Boldogan élünk, amíg meg nem halunk.

Take gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

\- Te valami elbaltázott tündérmesében érzed magad? Én komolyan kérdeztem.

Taiga sóhajtott. Fogta a háta mögé szorult, megtépázott párnát, és a falnak támasztotta. És nekidőlt. A kezébe vette Take kezét, egyenként végigcsókolta az ujjait, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

\- Neked mi a szándékod?

\- Számít ez? – Take beleborzongott a finom kedveskedésbe. – Kényszerpályán vagyunk. Nem tudunk kimenni az utcára anélkül, hogy letámadjanak. Pláne, ha ketten tennénk ezt. Lehet így élni?

Taiga töprengve figyelte a számára oly kedves arcot.

\- Gondold végig, Take, miért vagyunk olyan érdekesek az utca népének?

Take egy pillanatig sem gondolkozott. Nem volt bonyolult a válasz.

\- Mert színész vagy. Közszereplő. Mi másért? A népek kíváncsiak rád.

Taiga félrehajtotta a fejét.

\- Valójában nem rám kíváncsiak, ezt már régen megtanultam. Sokkal inkább az álomképre, amit kialakítottak rólam a fejükben. Így működik ez a munka. Addig lehetsz sikeres, amíg hajlandó vagy eljátszani nekik ezt az álomképet.

\- Számít ez, Taiga? Inkább csak ront a dolgon. Mert abba az álomképbe én biztosan nem férek bele.

Taiga beleegyezően bólintott.

\- Valószínűleg nem. De én sem.

\- Hogy érted ezt? - Take felült, maga alá húzta a lábait, felvette a figyelmes manó pózt. Taiga kedvtelve figyelte.

\- Hol fér bele a rajongói elvárásokba egy meleg szívtipró? Tíz éve hazudok, nem gondolod, hogy ez egy kicsit lélekromboló?

\- Van választásod?

Taiga határozottan bólintott.

\- Van.

\- Éspedig?

\- Abbahagyom. Kiszállok a mókuskerékből.

Take döbbenten előre dőlt. Kétkedve meredt a komoly szempárba. Aztán visszazuttyant a sarkára.

\- Nem teheted – jelentette ki teljes meggyőződéssel.

Taiga felnevetett.

\- Miért ne tehetném?

\- Mert jó vagy benne. És szereted is. Ez az életed. Miattam nem hagyhatod abba. Nem engedem. Belekeserednél ebbe a döntésbe, aztán meg engem hibáztatnál, aztán rámenne a kapcsolatunk…

Taiga most már igazán nevetett.

\- Most te viselkedsz úgy, mint egy romantikus sorozat főszereplője. Komolyan, Take! Egy ember élete nem ennyire egysíkú. Döntések és kanyarok színesítik. Véletlenül lettem színész, jól éreztem benne magam, de másféle életet is képes vagyok élni. Bármiféle életet, ami azt illeti, ha egy feltétel teljesül. Benne kell, hogy legyél!

Nincs mese, ezt a kinyilatkoztatást meg kellett jutalmazni. Take előrehajolt, és hosszan, éhesen megcsókolta a kedvesét. De, amikor érezte magán az éledező izgalmat, a derekán meg az erőszakosan megfeszülő izmos kart, inkább mégis hátrahúzódott. Még nem fejezte be a beszélgetést. Taiga csalódottan követte a szemével.

\- Azt reméltem nem éred be ennyivel – közölte szemrehányóan.

Take árulkodóan megnyalta a szája szélét.

\- Nem is. Bár elképzelésem sincs, mekkora állóképességed van neked tulajdonképpen.

Taiga utánakapott.

\- Szerintem teszteljük – javasolta csillogó szemmel.

Take félreütötte az utána nyúlkáló kezet.

\- Szerintem meg ne hagyjuk félbe a megkezdett témát.

Taiga durcás arcot vezetett elő.

\- Te kezdted… Megcsókoltál.

\- És ez neked elég, hogy… - a hosszan elnyúló, felséges testre esett a pillantása maga mellett. Főleg bizonyos testtájékra. - … szóval ez elég neked. – Megrázta magát, és direkt elfordította a tekintetét. – Én mégis befejezném a társalgást.

\- Pontosan. Fejezzük be! – a szájához emelte Take ujjait, és alapos, minden részletre kiterjedő szopogatásba kezdett… volna. Take elrántotta a kezét, és feddőn meredt rá. Taiga úgy döntött folytatja a durcit.

\- Taiga! Én mégis jobban szeretném, ha színész maradnál. Nagyon jól csinálod.

\- Honnan veszed? Egy filmemet sem láttad. Nem csináltál belőle titkot, hogy semmire sem tartod a művészi munkásságomat – közölte látszólagos nemtörődömséggel a megbántott filmsztár.

Take arra jutott, megszemléli körmei állapotát.

\- Valójában, mindegyiket láttam – motyogta.

Taiga kiegyenesedett meglepetésében.

\- Ezt még egyszer! Mikor? Hogyan?

Take úgy látta, van esély rá, hogy a hüvelykujján beszakadjon a köröm. A szájához emelte, néha hajlamos volt visszatévelyedni gyerekkori rossz szokásához…

\- Köpd ki az ujjadat, Take! És válaszolj!

Take rajtakapottan felnézett. Az ölébe ejtette a kezét.

\- Oké, rendben! Karácsony óta volt időm. Végignéztem az összeset. Az a kedvencem, amiben a csoszon-kori kardforgató… - benneszakadt a szó, olyan csodálatos pillantást kapott jutalmul. Taigára szegezte mutatóujját, és megbökte sima, bársonyos mellkasát. – Látod, látod mennyit jelent ez neked?

\- Sokat. De te többet.

\- Hagyd ezt abba! Nem segít.

Taiga elmosolyodott. És Take ebben a pillanatban rádöbbent, hogy ez a férfi már döntött. Véggigondolta, és határozott.

\- Nézd, Take-chan! Nem állítom, hogy könnyű lesz elengednem a szakmát. De megleszek, oké? Nincsenek megélhetési gondjaim, ha ettől a pillanattól halálom percéig semmit se csinálok, akkor is távol fogok állni attól, hogy éhezzek. Egyébként meg, hiszed, vagy sem, kiváló ajánlatot kaptam az évszázad brókerétől. Garantálja, hogy megtöbbszörözi a vagyonomat. Azt hiszem elfogadom az ajánlatot.

Take szeme összeszűkült.

\- Az évszázad brókere? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

\- Pontosan. Utánanéztem. Valóban így méltatják. Igazi pénzügyi zseni.

\- Te most arról beszélsz, akire gondolok?

\- Pontosan – vigyorgott derűsen Taiga. – Higashikumi Nao asszonyról.

Take szája tátva maradt.

\- Pontosan mikor fogadott örökbe az az asszony?

Taiga nagyvonalúan megválaszolatlanul hagyta a kérdést. Más lelkesítő hírről akart beszámolni.

\- És kifutómodellként is tudok érvényesülni. Ise Sakuya szerződést ajánlott az ISES arcaként.

\- Merész – jelentette ki Take.

\- Inkább zseniális. Mivel ő köztudottan meleg, számára ez inkább pozitív propaganda, mint negatív. Aki van annyira nyitott, hogy elfogadja őt a homoszexualitásával együtt, annak számára ez imponáló bátorság. Bírom a kölyköt. Nem véletlenül vitte ilyen sokra ennyi idősen.

Take közelebb húzódott térdelő szerelméhez. A nyaka köré fonta a karját.

\- Szóval már döntöttél.

Taiga belemosolygott az aggódó selymes szemekbe.

\- Azt hiszem, igen.

\- Belevágunk?

\- Bele.

\- Felvállaljuk?

\- Fel. Tegnap kaptam egy ajánlatot egy talkshowba. A szokásosnál kicsit komolyabb hangvétel. Különkiadás. Remek lehetőség számunkra.

\- Coming out?

\- Nyilvános.

Egy pillanatra elhallgattak. Take ölelése szorosabbá vált. Éhes szája megtalálta az izgatottan pulzáló ütőeret a simabőrű nyakon. Rátapadt. Taiga élesen beszívta a levegőt.

\- Tudod te azt, filmsztár-san, hogy mennyire izgató számomra egy határozott és bátor férfiember karakán kiállása? – érdeklődött a doki, miután sikerült létrehoznia szerelmének sziklaszilárd és kétségbevonhatatlan bizonyítékát. Kedvtelve nézegette az égőpiros foltot.

A filmsztár-san nem tudott szomorkodni ezen a reakción. Keze elindult lefelé a vékony háton, becsúszott az izmos farpofák közé, hosszú mutatóujja utat talált a szűk nyílásba. Most Takén volt a sor, hogy levegő után kapjon.

\- Tudod te azt, pszichiáter-san, hogy érted érdemes patyolatpáncélzatú hős lovaggá válni?

Nem kapott választ. Verbálisan legalábbis biztosan nem.

***

Epilógus

A múlt héten került sor a Japán Filmakadémia díjainak idei kiosztására, amelyet a filmes szakma idén kiemelt izgalommal várt. A tavalyi év legnagyobb sikerének számító film _A Tigris két csíkja_ témája és főszereplőjének személye ugyanis olyan kérdést érint, amely kétségessé tette, hogy a hivatalos kritikai közeg számára elfogadható lesz az alkotás. Mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, hogy a zsűri fel meri-e vállalni, hogy idén egy nyíltan homoszexuális művészt díjaz, nem művészfilmben nyújtott alakításért. A megformált karakter szintén meleg. Bebizonyosodott, hogy az ítészek el tudnak szakadni a hagyományos erkölcsi értékítélettől. A Japán Filmakadémia legjobb színésznek kijáró díját idén Daishi Taiga-san nyerte el, aki főszerepet játszott Hikamura Hatori rendező a fent említett, nem mellesleg a legjobb film díját is elnyerő alkotásában. Mai vendégünk itt a stúdióban, Daishi Taiga-san. Kérem üdvözöljük tapssal!

…

\- Daishi-san, most pályafutása legnagyobb sikerét ünnepeljük, de nehéz idők előzték meg ezt a zajos ovációt.

\- Valóban. Nem tagadom, hogy az utóbbi két év nem életem legkönnyebb időszaka volt.

\- Hol kezdődött az életében a szakasz, amely kiérdemelte ezt a nem túl kellemes jelzőt?

\- Hol is… Egy szöuli mélygarázsban, úgy vélem. Az a történet, amit ma már mindenki ismer, új pályára terelte az életemet.

\- Jobb pályára?

\- Így utólag könnyű azt mondani, hogy jobbra. Igen, jobbra. De nem kis árat fizettem érte.

\- Megérte?

\- Kétségtelenül meg.

\- Visszatérve a szöuli esetre. És még mindig nem az volt a mélypont.

\- Így van. Szöul után hazatértem, készen rá, hogy új karrierbe kezdjek. De pár hónap múlva itt is velem lett tele a média. És ezúttal nem volt hová menekülni.

\- Megfordult a fejében?

\- Meg. De az ember nem futhat egész életében maga elől. Döntenem kellett. A hivatásomban a szexuális orientációm nem jelent jó pontot. Ezért egy évtizeden át hallgattam róla. A botrány után azonban válaszút felé kerültem.

\- Mi segített meghozni a döntést?

\- A kedvesem. A legjobb dolog, ami történhetett velem.

\- Beszélhetünk róla?

\- Bár a szakmai sikereim miatt vagyok itt, elég büszke vagyok rá, hogy pár mondatot áldozzak a témára.

\- Csak néhány kérdés. Igaz, hogy gyerekkori szerelem fűzi össze Önöket?

\- Ne essünk túlzásba. Jó barátok voltunk, de szerelem… sajnos nem. Hacsak az egyoldalú érzelmet nem tekintjük annak.

\- Kinek a részéről, ha nem titok?

\- Az enyémről.

\- Akkor hát tiszta lappal indultak akkoriban, két évvel ezelőtt?

\- Mondhatni. És szerencsés ember vagyok, hogy ma is magam mellett tudhatom.

\- Szakmai téren képes segíteni Önt?

\- Nem szakmabeli. De éppen elég a szilárd hátország, amit megteremt nekem.

\- Beszéljünk a filmről. Honnan jött a film ötlete?

\- Többé kevésbé megtörtént esetről beszélünk. A megfilmesítés jogát maguk a történtek valós főszereplői adták át nekünk. Nem titok, hogy a barátaimról van szó. Számomra nagyon fontos, hogy éppen az ő segítségükkel voltam képes új lendületet adni a karrieremnek.

\- Ez alapjában véve egy akciófilm.

\- Talán igen. Szerintem jóval több annál. És azt gondolom, minden meleg férfi ebben az országban érti, hogy mire gondolok.

\- Ön az egyik producere is a filmnek.

\- Fontos volt nekem, hoztam érte áldozatokat, igen.

\- Nem tartott tőle, hogy a megosztó téma miatt bukhat a project?

\- De igen. Természetesen benne volt a pakliban. De számomra ez egy nagyon fontos téma. Megérte kockáztatni. És hát, hála a korábban megszerzett tőkének és a sikeres befektetéseknek, megengedhettem magamnak ezt a rizikót.

\- Ön több szempontból is példakép lehet. Remélhetőleg a művészi pályája is profitál ebből a zajos, nem mindennapi sikerből.

\- Nem panaszkodhatom. A film kedvező fogadtatása többek között számos ajánlatot is hozott számomra a továbbiakra. Most megengedhetem magamnak a luxust, hogy válogassak közülük. Ami nagyon nagy lehetőség egy színésznek. Magam dönthetek a további sorsomról. Kegyesek velem az istenek!

…

\- Itt a kabátod. A következő interjú egy óra múlva kezdődik, de a város túlsó végén. Igyekeznünk kell.

\- Az ég szerelmére, Yusei, nem tudtad volna úgy intézni, hogy legyen egy kis időm enni legalább?

\- Ne panaszkod, nii-chan, majd eszel a kocsiban. És megbeszéljük a további időbeosztásodat is.

\- Ha tudtam volna, hogy ekkora hajcsár vagy, soha nem lettél volna az asszisztensem.

\- 423.

\- Mi 423?

\- Ezt a mondatot most hallottam négyszázhuszonharmadszor. Engedd meg, hogy ne nagyon hatódjak meg tőle.

…

\- Yusei…

\- Hmmm?

\- Te vagy a legjobb! 


End file.
